The Reckless and The Brave: I will follow you into the dark
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Lexa vuelve a la escuela Hogwarts tras un verano mágico junto a Clarke, pero lo que allí se encontrará no será lo que espera y el séptimo curso en el castillo se convertirá en una carrera contrarreloj. Necesitará de la ayuda de sus amigos y no tan amigos para que todo vuelva a ser como antes y evitar que la oscuridad se apodere de todo lo que a ella le importa. (Marinsey)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

La residencia de los Woods en el pequeño pueblo de Dartford había estado sumida un caos total durante esos últimos días, tal y como solía pasar todos los años, los días previos a que Lexa tuviese que volver a la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Aunque esta vez era diferente. Era el último curso, y, por consiguiente, el último año en que esas semanas serían un ir y venir a Londres, a comprar todo el material necesario para el nuevo curso en el callejón Diagón, y la última vez que experimentaría esos nervios y esas ganas de volver a aquel castillo que se había convertido en su segundo hogar, sobre todo en el último curso que había pasado allí.

Una semana más, solo siete días más. Ese era el mantra que Lexa se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, incapaz de aguantar ya más tiempo sin ver a Clarke. No había vuelto a saber nada de ella desde que fue a verla hacía ya un par de semanas, y tenía que reconocer que, pese a notar que Clarke la quería tanto como ella a la rubia, hubo algo agridulce en aquella última despedida, no podría decir el qué, pero su novia tenía un ápice de tristeza dibujado en sus preciosos ojos azules, y que había creado un nudo en la garganta de Lexa desde el día que se despidieron.

Sabía que ese era su último y más importante año en Hogwarts, antes de empezar a seguir los pasos de su tía hasta convertirse en aurora, y quizá debía centrarse en las asignaturas y todo lo que tenía por delante, pero es que su mente volaba sola hasta aquellos momentos compartidos con su chica, y, si echaba la vista atrás, aún le sorprendía cómo había cambiado todo entre ellas en tan poco tiempo, después de haber pasado cinco años pensando que Clarke Griffin la odiaba, y qué equivocada estaba.

Estaba desayunando tranquilamente junto a su padre como hacían cada mañana cuando estaba en casa, y le daba un poco de pena porque podía notar que el hombre estaba algo triste sabiendo que en pocos días ella volvería a irse. Así que, durante esas últimas tardes, cuando terminaba de hacer los recados que tuviera, intentaba pasar más tiempo con él, y le acompañaba todos los días a vender helados, porque, además, le encantaba, y desde la primera vez que Clarke fue a verla, aquella furgoneta tenía un significado especial para ella. Un ruido en la ventana hizo que levantase la vista, percatándose de la lechuza que acababa de apoyarse en el alfeizar de esta, y después de darle un último sorbo a su zumo de naranja, se levantó para recoger el correo, con la esperanza de que fuese de su novia.

Casi se le salió el corazón del pecho cuando distinguió su caligrafía escrita en un sobre de color blanco amarillento, y la sonrisa en su rostro fue inminente. Justo cuando más necesitaba saber de ella. Si es que parecía que su chica le leía la mente, incluso a tantos kilómetros de distancia. Se disculpó con su padre y se dirigió a su cuarto para tener algo de intimidad y leer la carta. De verdad, podrían haber pasado ya bastantes meses desde que estaban juntas, pero esa anticipación que aparecía en ella con cualquier cosa relacionada con Clarke no se iba ni lo más mínimo. Se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio en su habitación mientras abría el sobre, y contuvo la respiración momentáneamente antes de comenzar a leer:

 _Hola, preciosa._

 _Ya ves, una carta más antes de finalizar el verano y que empiece el nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Estoy segura de que estás como loca por empezar las clases de nuevo y volver a estudiar a todas horas como la ratita de biblioteca que eres. Y, por increíble que parezca, es una de las cosas que más me encantan de ti. Lo lista y lo aplicada que eres, y cómo te apasiona todo lo que aprendes._

 _Quería darte las gracias antes de que terminen las vacaciones. Gracias por haberme dejado entrar en tu vida después de tanto tiempo haciéndote daño. Sé que jamás me he merecido nada de tu parte, y, sin embargo, me lo has dado todo. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido jamás, Lex, y no sabes la suerte que tengo de haber podido compartir contigo momentos tan increíbles. No podría olvidar jamás nuestro primer beso, o la primera vez que me sonreíste las pasadas navidades. No sabes lo especial que me has hecho sentir cuando sé que simplemente soy una Slytherin que no se merece nada._

 _Quiero que me prometas que este curso, pase lo que pase, vas a ser fuerte, y vas a luchar por lo que quieres conseguir. Yo voy a estar a tu lado bajo cualquier circunstancia, apoyándote, no lo olvides nunca. Puedes conseguir lo que quieras, Lex, y sé que vas a llegar donde quieras llegar, con esfuerzo y con dedicación, como solo tú sabes hacerlo._

 _Espero que tengas todo ya casi preparado, ya queda muy poco para volver a la escuela. Disfruta de tus últimos días de vacaciones junto a tu padre vendiendo helados. No sabes lo feliz que me hace imaginarte detrás del mostrador de la furgoneta dándole helados a los niños con esa sonrisa tan preciosa que tienes._

 _No leas más de la cuenta hasta que no empiece el curso._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Clarke._

Podía notar una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla en el momento que terminó de leer la carta porque, al igual que la última vez que se vieron, aquellas palabras le habían dejado un sabor no del todo agradable. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Clarke? ¿Y por qué hablaba como si todo lo que dijera fuese parte de una constante despedida? Suspiró, intentando disipar aquella idea de su mente y convencerse a sí misma de que tan solo se trataba de una sensación suya propia.

Decidió no contestarle a la carta, ya le diría todo lo que quería decirle cuando la viese. Porque en siete días podría tener delante de nuevo a la chica que ocupaba a todas horas sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tras un largo viaje en el tren expreso hasta Hogwarts, por fin estaban en el castillo, y no sabía si era simplemente una percepción suya, o realmente en ese nuevo curso que estaba por comenzar había muchos más alumnos que el año anterior. Ya lo pudo comprobar en el andén 9 y ¾, cuando ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Raven y compartir con ella asiento en el tren como habían hecho los anteriores seis cursos; y sabía que Clarke solía ir por su cuenta sin coger el tren, así que se dedicó todo el trayecto a hojear algunos de los libros nuevos que debía utilizar en ese curso. Le apasionaba abrirlos por primera vez y que ese olor a papel nuevo inundase sus fosas nasales. Y tal vez fuera algo de empollonas, pero a ella le encantaba.

Estaba ya sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran comedor, acomodada junto a Luna, con la que había compartido momentos antes un gran reencuentro. La pelirroja era una gran amiga dentro de su casa, y no mentía cuando decía que ese verano le había echado de menos. Miró a su alrededor mientras todos esperaban a que los alumnos de primer año entrasen, y localizó a Raven en la mesa de Ravenclaw, saludándola efusivamente con la mano. No pudo evitar devolverle el saludo de la misma forma, más tarde ya podría darle un abrazo como era debido. Desvió su mirada, esta vez hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, aguantando la respiración mientras buscaba el cabello rubio de su chica entre los estudiantes, pero frunció el ceño cuando no la encontró por ningún lado ¿Dónde se había metido? Tal vez se había retrasado por cualquier motivo relacionado con su familia, así que intentó no darle demasiada importancia, más tarde vería su preciosa sonrisa.

La ceremonia de inauguración del nuevo curso pasó de forma tranquila mientras veía cómo los alumnos nuevos iban siendo distribuidos a las distintas casas. Como siempre, había algunos que bajaban de la tarima con unas grandes sonrisas, orgullosos por la casa a la que iban a pertenecer; mientras que otros intentaban no mostrar su descontento con la elección del sombrero seleccionador. Recordó, mientras veía a aquellos estudiantes de primero, el momento en el que ella estuvo en esa misma situación: lo nerviosa que estaba, las veces que había rezado internamente para que no le tocase en Slytherin, y lo contenta que se puso cuando aquel sombrero aclamó el nombre de Gryffindor sobre su cabeza.

Tras el increíble y suculento banquete con el que se daba comienzo al nuevo curso, los miembros de todas las casas se dispusieron a dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Los alumnos pertenecientes a Gryffindor comenzaron a colocarse tras Luna, que ese año era la nueva prefecta de su casa, y Lexa estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Se colocó a su lado, porque tenía que pedirle permiso.

—Luna, ¿puedo ir a saludar a Raven? —le preguntó mientras se dirigían hacia la salida del gran comedor, y observó cómo la chica giraba su cara hacia ella y sonreía ligeramente.

—¿A Raven? —asintió varias veces, localizando a la Ravenclaw con la mirada—. Claro, pero no tardes en ir a la torre. Y salúdala de mi parte también —le sonrió unos segundos antes de quedarse atrás para dirigirse hacia donde su amiga se encontraba.

—¡Lex! —exclamó la castaña acercándose a ella cuando la divisó a pocos metros, fundiéndose ambas en un cálido abrazo cuando llegaron a la misma altura— Te he echado mucho de menos, Woods.

—Y yo también a ti, Reyes —le devolvió, separándose un poco de ella para observarla—. Oye, no habrás visto a Clarke, ¿verdad? No la he visto en toda la cena y no sé dónde puede estar.

—Clarke… —Raven se quedó mirando el suelo unos segundos tras dejar el nombre de su novia en el aire.

—Sí, Clarke, ya sabes. Esa chica rubia de Slytherin que es mi novia… —intentó bromear, pero se calló cuando vio que su amiga no levantaba la vista— ¿Raven?

—Perdona, Lex —se disculpó, volviendo a mirarla y esbozando una sonrisa que no llegó a salirle del todo. ¿Estaba rara de repente o era solo cosa suya?—. No la he visto, lo siento.

—No te preocupes —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que mañana la veré.

—He de irme ya a la sala común de Ravenclaw —se disculpó la chica y ella asintió, ya que tenía que hacer lo mismo—. Mañana te veo en clase.

Y con una sonrisa por ambas partes, las dos chicas se despidieron, y la cara seria que Raven puso nada más darse la vuelta no le ayudó nada a calmar esos nervios. Se encaminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor con una extraña sensación bullendo en su interior y la preocupación subiendo de nivel a cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

No había pegado ojo ni un instante durante aquella primera noche del último curso en el castillo, pero es que no había visto aún a Clarke y aquella sensación de que algo no iba bien no se había esfumado en ningún momento desde la cena en el gran comedor, mientras la buscaba con la mirada una y otra vez. Además, había notado algo extraña a Raven, como si supiese algo, pero no quisiera decirle nada, aunque prefirió no interrogar a la chica. Al menos, no aún.

Eran las siete de la mañana, lo que significaba que todavía quedaba media hora para el desayuno, así que decidió que iría, al menos, hasta la puerta de las mazmorras de Slytherin para buscarla. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba, o qué había pasado si es que no había comenzado el nuevo curso. Es que no quería ni imaginar que alguno de sus familiares le hubiese hecho algo, porque no sabía ni cómo respondería.

Se vistió rápidamente antes de ir al aseo para peinarse y lavarse los dientes para después salir de la torre de Gryffindor en dirección a las mazmorras. Sentía el corazón martilleándole en el pecho con más y más fuerza a cada paso que daba. Es que odiaba sentir que, fuese lo que fuese a descubrir allí, no le iba a gustar un pelo. Se quedó a escasos metros de la puerta que daba acceso a las habitaciones, apoyada en uno de los muros, intentando calmarse mientras esperaba a ver si alguien salía. Algunos miembros de Slytherin abrieron la puerta varias veces, provocando que su corazón se parara pensando que podía ser ella, pero siempre acababa echando la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando con fuerza. Joder, ¿dónde estaba?

Ya llevaba un buen rato allí, y estaba a punto de resignarse e irse hacia el gran comedor para el desayuno, cuando oyó la puerta volver a abrirse, esta vez dejando ver a Echo, Roan y Ontari, tres estudiantes de un curso menos que ella, que desde luego no eran trigo limpio. Se iban riendo de algo entre los tres, y miraban hacia la puerta todo el rato. Se le quedó atravesada la respiración el algún recoveco de la garganta cuando vio un cabello de color rubio cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Y cuando vio sus ojos azules riéndose con algo que los demás decían, sonrió, aliviada de verla al fin. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí todavía, así que decidió esperar hasta que la viera, aunque le extrañó un poco que fuese con esos tres, pero luego le preguntaría qué hacía con ellos. En el momento en que sus miradas conectaron, no pudo evitar sonreír, dispuesta a ir y darle un abrazo y comérsela a besos, porque, joder, lo necesitaba de una forma casi inhumana. Vio que Clarke sonreía de forma maliciosa y frunció el ceño levemente, porque no parecía realmente contenta ni se le habían iluminado los ojos de esa forma tan característica que tantas veces había visto, pero le dio igual, avanzó con paso decidido hasta ella, con ganas de envolverla entre sus brazos, pero sus palabras la frenaron.

—Vaya, Woods —su voz tenía ese tono de superioridad que ya había olvidado, y no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando— ¿Tanto has echado de menos nuestros jueguecitos que vienes a buscarme a las mazmorras?

¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Si ya todo el mundo sabía que estaban juntas, ¿por qué volvía a hablarle así? Decidió seguirle el juego cuando se acercó a ella y la agarró por la túnica, comenzando a andar hacia los baños, seguramente buscaba tener un momento para las dos. Pero se percató que los tres Slytherin con los que Clarke estaba las seguían de cerca y que ella no les decía nada y esa sensación horrorosa en su interior volvió con más fuerza que antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Aguantó un gemido de dolor cuando los dedos de la rubia se apretaron con demasiada fuerza en su brazo, y giró el rostro para enfocarla, y le dolió verla con esa expresión de diversión que no le daba nada de buena espina. Es que no parecía su Clarke, era como volver a estar en los primeros cursos en Hogwarts, y las ganas de llorar vinieron de golpe. En cuestión de segundos, se vio dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño de las chicas y las manos de su novia la empujaban hacia abajo, hasta que estuvo de rodillas frente al inodoro, mientras la oía reír, a ella y a las otras dos chicas.

—¿Por qué no saludas a tu amigo el retrete, Woods? —volvió a escuchar su voz, aunque no era la misma voz que tantas veces la había llamado "preciosa", o que le había dicho cosas increíbles mientras hacían el amor o simplemente estaban juntas.

— _¡Aquamenti!_ —escuchó al fondo, y enseguida salió del inodoro un gran chorro de agua que la empapó por completo, y escuchó de nuevo su risa malévola. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero quería a su Clarke, a su novia de vuelta.

—Espero que hayas tenido suficiente por hoy —de nuevo habló Clarke—. Vámonos, no quiero que nos quiten puntos el primer día.

Y con esas palabras, oyó cómo se alejaban y cerraban la puerta del cubículo tras de ella. Se quedó allí varios minutos, empapada en el suelo, y fue entonces cuando empezó a dejar salir las lágrimas, porque no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero aquella no era la misma persona con la que tanto había compartido en los últimos meses. Joder… Es que ahora todo tenía más sentido, aquella sensación de que Clarke se estaba despidiendo en su último encuentro y en su última carta parecía que era un hecho. Se derrumbó allí mismo, sabiendo que en esos momentos todos los alumnos estarían de camino al Gran Comedor, y sintió, casi literalmente, su corazón romperse con la idea de no volver a tener a Clarke nunca más.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba Clarke metida? Estaba más asustada que nunca, sobre todo cuando recordaba aquella visita de la rubia donde le pidió que cuidase a Lexa realizando el juramento inquebrantable. No había dormido nada esa noche, esperando que se escuchase la noticia de alguna desgracia nocturna; tenía muy mal presentimiento desde aquel día. ¿Qué tenía entre manos Clarke Griffin? Lexa había estado nerviosa todo el día, y no iba a culparla, incluso ella misma estaba preocupada por la Slytherin, pero en esos momentos tenía que estar al lado de la Gryffindor.

Salió del baño, ya vestida con el uniforme, debía admitir que se sentía bien el estar de nuevo en el colegio, pero, a pesar de que su horario habitual era ir directamente a desayunar para comenzar cuanto antes las clases, había tenido que hacer unos retoques para poder ir a por Lexa a la torre de Gryffindor. Esperaba que no le molestase que estuviese encima de ella desde bien temprano, pero tenía que asegurarse que estaba bien o tranquilizarla si aún no había noticias de Clarke.

Miró su reloj y se impacientó por primera vez en su vida. Alumnos salían y salían, sorprendiéndose algunos de verla allí, y otros de su año saludándola, probablemente sabiendo que esperaba a Lexa. Justo en el momento en el que un grupo más grande de aquella casa aprovechaba para salir por el retrato de la dama gorda, reconoció esa melena de pelo cobrizo y rizado en mitad de la multitud. Pasó entre alumnos hasta alcanzarla por el hombro, y sonrió a la chica cuando la miró.

—Raven —la sonrisa de Luna apareció de forma inmediata en sus labios, pero no se esperó que la rodease con sus brazos.

Cerró los suyos alrededor de su cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, sintiéndola cerca de ella, y es que era la primera vez que se daban un abrazo así, y podría parecer simplón para la gente que las rodeaba, pero para ella estaba siendo increíble. Admitía que siempre se había llevado muy bien con la Gryffindor, pero desde que se enteró de lo de Lexa y Clarke, su lazo se había apretado un poco más y había pasado mucho más tiempo con la "pelos de leona", como ella la llamaba.

No fueron sus mejores días, ni semanas, cuando supo del noviazgo de Lexa, pero Luna, que estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos, fue una gran ayuda. Sorprendentemente, a final de curso, antes de verano, se dio cuenta de que, de repente, Luna era una chica muy atractiva, y quizás fue su forma de tratarla lo que hizo que empezase a tener sentimientos por ella. Fue una mezcla de muchas cosas que hicieron que esa frase que rondaba tanto en su mente, que decía "Lexa no siente nada por mí" pudiese ser asimilada antes. Acabaron compartiendo varias cartas en verano, pero nada se comparaba a esas miradas que recibía de Luna. Como la que le dedicaba en esos momentos.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —se atrevió a preguntar, mordiendo su labio luego con timidez.

—No sabes cuánto —contestó con media sonrisa, y dio un suave apretó en su brazo cuando deslizó su mano por él, ya que estaba en su hombro reposando tras el abrazo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No está un poco lejos de la biblioteca? —se burló de ella, y le dio un suave tirón de uno de sus rizos.

—No seas tonta. Estoy buscando a Lexa, habíamos quedado para ir juntas a clase —volvió a mirar hacia la salida de su sala común, pero seguía sin verla.

—Lexa ha salido esta mañana temprano —¿qué? Oh, Dios, seguro que la tonta de su amiga estaba en las mazmorras. Tenía que ir a buscarla—. ¿Sigues…? —el tono de esa pregunta, algo inquieto, hizo que mirase con curiosidad los ojos oscuros de Luna.

—¿El qué? —se interesó, sobre todo al verla algo nerviosa.

—Ya sabes, colada por Lex —dijo directamente.

—Me recupero —fue sincera, y la vio sonreír.

—Tenemos que vernos después de las clases, quiero hablar contigo de algo.

—¿Vas a dejarme con las ganas otra vez? Aún recuerdo lo que te costaba contarme cosas sobre ese novio tuyo.

Parecía que tenía una maldición con las chicas que le gustaban, eso era así, y, además, un tipo de fetiche con las Gryffindor.

—Un adelanto —se acercó a ella, y se miraron fijamente, consiguiendo que un escalofrío la recorriese cuando se inclinó para hablarle al oído—. Luna Hilker está soltera.

No supo qué fue exactamente. Su pelo abundante contra su cara, haciéndole cosquillas y dejándole oler su champú, sus labios rozándose contra su oreja, su aliento cálido en su piel, su mano izquierda en su cintura, o el hecho de que "estaba soltera".

—Te busco tras las clases, ¿vale? —le ofreció Luna, y ella asintió, antes de despedirse e ir a un destino concreto.

Odiaba las mazmorras, mucho, sobre todo el cruzarse con alumnos de Slytherin, y en el momento en que vio los ojos verdes de Octavia, observándola con esa sonrisa de "me encanta que sufras" pintada en la cara, paró en seco sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo, Reyes? —fue su saludo antes de empujarla contra la pared húmeda y rocosa que componía las mazmorras.

No contestó, y aprovechó para seguir avanzando por el pasillo, obviando sus palabras, pero hubo algo que le hizo acelerar el paso. "Tu amiguita la sangre sucia se lo está pasando bien en los baños". No, nada de lo que estaba pasando le estaba dando buena espina. Corrió hasta llegar a ellos, y justo vio a Clarke saliendo de él, esperando que detrás de ella saliese Lexa y que la hubiese ayudado si alguien le estaba haciendo algo.

—Clarke, ¿dónde…? —el empujón de la chica no lo vio venir, y cayó al suelo, quedando sentada en él y observándola sorprendida. Echo y Ontari aparecieron también y sintió un escalofrío.

—Reyes viene a salvar a su amor verdadero —empezó a hablar con voz burlona y poniendo caras—. Qué romántico, ¿verdad, chicas? —buscó el apoyo de sus amigas. Frunció el ceño, y se quedó quieta, sin levantarse, aguantando el aliento cuando se agachó frente a ella, dejando su rostro muy cerca del suyo— Ya te la he dejado mojada —le guiñó un ojo, haciendo un ruidito—, me darás las gracias luego, cara sucia —tras eso, le sopló antes de reírse a carcajadas—. Vámonos, chicas.

Esperó unos segundos, y se levantó apresurada, introduciéndose en el baño y sintiendo que su pecho se encogía al escuchar unos sollozos provenientes de uno de los cubículos. La vio cubierta de agua, con el pelo totalmente empapado y sentada con la espalda contra la pared. Se cubría el rostro con las manos, y sabía que estaba intentando que su llanto no se escuchase por ningún lado. ¿Qué le había pasado a Clarke? Aún recordaba su última semana en la escuela, las dos tan empalagosas y la rubia tan sonriente al lado de Lexa y siendo muy amigable con ella. Incluso recordó el momento en el que la abrazó de vuelta… Algo malo pasaba en esos momentos. Algo de lo que no tenía ni idea.

Se agachó frente a ella, y apoyó la mano en su rodilla, acariciándosela suavemente. Lexa la miró, y no pudo evitar atraparla entre sus brazos, dejando que escondiese el rostro contra su pecho. Pasó las manos por su espalda, tranquilizándola mientras se sacudía suavemente mientras lloraba. Y besó suavemente su pelo mojado, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí con ella.

—Se ha ido, Raven —la escuchó decir mientras se separaba de ella tras unos minutos las dos en silencio. Observó sus ojos verdes, y fue un impulso incontrolable el de limpiar sus lágrimas con los dedos—. Se ha ido para siempre… mi Clarke —con las últimas dos palabras su voz se rompió de nuevo, y sollozó mientras ella mantenía su rostro elevado sujetándola con suavidad de las mejillas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pensé que todo estaba bien… Cuando la he visto por fin, he sentido un gran alivio, pero luego ha venido con esa cara de… de… —parecía buscar la palabra correcta, sin que sonase del todo despectivo.

—Te entiendo. Sigue.

—Me ha hecho daño —dijo con un hilo de voz, mordiendo su labio suavemente para controlar el temblor antes de seguir—. Me ha agarrado muy mal y me ha puesto contra el retrete y…

Lo entendió, no hacía falta que siguiese, porque el resultado era obvio al estar completamente mojada. Acarició su pelo, y empezó a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, dejando que Lexa volviese a apoyarse en su hombro y la abrazase.

No estaban viviendo los mejores tiempos del mundo mágico, pero si le hubiese pasado algo terrible a Clarke, habría sido la muerte y no ese cambio de personalidad con respecto, sobre todo, a Lexa. Recordó la charla que tuvieron antes de que desapareciese de su habitación, vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos azules y en ese instante el miedo era lo que provocaba, no lo que sentía. A la gente, Clarke le daba miedo hasta en su propia casa de Hogwarts. Entonces, su mente analizó todo demasiado rápido, recordando que los padres de Clarke eran mortífagos y que los tiempos en los que vivían estaba sembrados de terror por culpa de…

—Lex —la llamó, y ella contestó con un murmullo—, ¿hay algo de Clarke que no sepa? —preguntó con algo de delicadeza, asustada de la respuesta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pienso que algo puede haberle pasado… Que quizás… Su familia o algo… Sus padres son… —sabía que a Lexa no le gustaban esos temas, desde que pasó lo de su madre nunca mencionaron demasiado a los seguidores de Quien no debía ser nombrado, más que lo necesario.

—Lo sé, me lo contó —suspiró.

—¿Piensas que pueden haberla obligado a que se uniese a ellos antes de volver a la escuela? —la morena la miró en silencio, y ella no entendió qué pasaba.

—Clarke… —cogió aire—… No necesitaba unirse este verano.

—Me estás diciendo… —su mente trabajaba muy rápido, y entonces cuando Lexa agachó la mirada se lo confirmó. ¿Clarke era un mortífago? Imágenes de la aparición de la Slytherin llegaron a su mente: el humo negro que apareció a su alrededor cuando entró en su habitación le dio la respuesta— Quizás necesitas hablar con ella, a solas, para que te diga qué ha pasado. Tiene que estar disimulando —señaló hacia la salida—. Creo que algo malo ha pasado.

—No lo sé, Raven, ha sido como…

Entonces la frenó, tapándole los labios con la mano, y cerró con cuidado la puerta. Había entrado alguien a los baños, pero no se escuchó nada, parecía que simplemente iba a usarlo e irse, así que continuaron hablando con un susurro.

—Vamos a clases, Raven —fue Lexa la primera en hablar, pero ella, por primera vez iba a llegar tarde una clase.

—Tengo que ir a mi sala común.

—¿Por qué? —las dos se miraron a los ojos antes de que diese una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Creo que tengo algo que nos puede dar respuestas, Lex.

* * *

 **¡Hemos vuelto!**

 **El primer capítulo de The Reckless and the Brave 2. Qué ilusión, qué ganas.**

 **Esperamos que os haya gustado el inicio, y... Clarke vivita y coleando, parece que ha vuelto a sus orígenes. ¿Teorías sobre ella? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Que zorra? ¿Por qué ya no quiere a nuestra Lexa? ¿O sí la quiere y está disimulando? ¿Eso era tensión entre Luna y Raven? Sí, nosotras también nos hacemos todas estas preguntas.**

 **Como habréis comprobado, hemos añadido el punto de vista de Raven como protagonista más en la historia. Un fuerte aplauso para ella. *Aplauden Marinsey***

 **Recordáis lo que pasó en los últimos capítulos, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que Raven tiene para darle a Lexa?**

 **Preparemos las varitas, que vienen curvas (y no las de Raven... o sí... *babea el teclado).**

 **Nos leemos el próximo miércoles.**

 **PD: Muchas gracias a Zai por la portada maravillosa que nos ha hecho. *Aplauden Marinsey de nuevo***


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

Habían ido corriendo hasta la torre de Ravenclaw, y en esos momentos se encontraba frente a las puertas de la torre, esperando sin mucha paciencia a que Raven emergiese de ella. No entendía qué era a lo que se refería, pero parecía muy decidida, así que, después de pasar por su habitación y cambiar su ropa totalmente empapada, la acompañó, completamente intrigada por saber de qué se trataba todo aquello.

Es que aún no podía asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar en el baño. Intentaba no pensarlo demasiado, porque las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos si recordaba la mirada fría que Clarke había mantenido en todo momento. Era como si fuese otra persona, como si su novia, aquella chica increíble que había despertado en ella unos sentimientos que jamás había imaginado, se hubiese esfumado, y aquel pensamiento dolía de una forma insoportable.

Estaba dando vueltas en círculos, claramente nerviosa, cuando su amiga volvió, y su mirada se desvió automáticamente a sus manos, que sujetaban una carta con firmeza. Devolvió la vista a sus ojos y Raven se acercó a ella, apretando suavemente su hombro.

—Raven, ¿qué es esa carta? —quiso saber, porque su amiga no había dicho nada pasados unos segundos.

—Aquí no, Lex —la Ravenclaw comenzó a caminar y ella la siguió a su lado—. Vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres, allí será más seguro.

Ni siquiera asintió, y caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela, con cuidado de no encontrarse con ningún profesor, ya que las clases habían empezado ya esa mañana. Y es que era la primera vez que iba a faltar a una, pero Dios, la angustia que sentía en su interior y la necesidad de comprender qué era lo que había pasado con Clarke lo justificaba todo. No había podido perder a su chica para siempre, se negaba a aceptar aquello.

La puerta a la Sala de los Menesteres apareció frente a ellas en el preciso instante que llegaron al muro donde se abría, y se apresuraron a adentrarse en ella, sellando bien la puerta para que nadie pudiese entrar. Se sentó en uno de los dos sillones que allí había y observó su alrededor mientras Raven cogía aire, sentándose también a su lado.

—¿Qué es eso, Raven? —volvió a preguntar como minutos antes, incapaz de esperar más.

—Lo primero, perdóname por no haberte dicho nada de esto antes —comenzó a decir la castaña, conectando sus miradas, y ella negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien—. Clarke vino a mi casa hace unas pocas semanas.

—¿A tu casa? ¿Clarke? —frunció el ceño, porque no entendía nada. ¿Cómo sabía la Slytherin dónde vivía Raven? ¿Y cómo había ido hasta allí?

—Se apareció de repente —contestó la Ravenclaw, aclarándole las dudas—. La cosa es, Lex… Estaba tan extraña, como si supiera que algo le iba a pasar, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se enderezó en su asiento, sintiendo su corazón acelerado con lo que le estaba diciendo Raven.

—No sé, Lexa, ahora que sé todo, supongo que tendría alguna misión con los Mortífagos o algo por el estilo, pero ella estaba segura de que algo le iba a pasar —su amiga estiró la mano en la que mantenía aquel sobre y se lo tendió—. Me dio esto para ti, y de verdad, esperaba no tener que dártelo, que Clarke me dijese hoy que no hacía falta, pero visto lo visto…

Suspiró, intercalando su mirada entre su amiga y aquel sobre que mantenía la castaña en la mano, sellado con una C en verde, que le envió escalofríos por todo el organismo. No sabía qué era lo que su novia habría escrito en aquella carta, pero estaba convencida de que no se trataría de nada bueno. Tras unos segundos en los que permaneció dubitativa, tomó por fin la carta de las manos de Raven y la miró fijamente, sintiendo el tacto del papel en sus manos, llevándosela a continuación hasta su rostro para poder olerla, y sintió el escozor en sus ojos cuando, aunque fuera de forma fugaz, reconoció el olor de Clarke.

—Creo que será mejor que te deje sola, Lex —habló la castaña, y levantó la vista para ver cómo se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba a ella, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, dando un pequeño apretón de forma cariñosa—. Voy a clases, luego hablamos, ¿está bien?

—Vale —contestó simplemente y vio cómo se alejaba hacia la salida—. Raven —la llamó antes de que saliese y la chica se giró para mirarla—, muchas gracias.

—Esperemos que sirva para descubrir qué es lo que le pasa a Clarke —su amiga le dirigió una última sonrisa y la dejó en aquella sala completamente sola.

Sola, frente a aquel papel que podría cambiar el curso de todas las cosas. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Lo abría? Y es que era muy paradójico, porque en cualquier otro momento, habría tardado milésimas de segundo en empezar a leer una carta proveniente de Clarke Griffin, pero en ese instante, el miedo la paralizaba de una forma abismal. Miró el sobre una vez más y lo dejó a su lado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el sillón y se llevó las manos a la cara, suspirando con fuerza. El miedo que había sentido curso tras curso sufriendo el acoso de los Slytherin no se comparaba, ni lo más mínimo al que sentía en ese instante.

El miedo de poder haber perdido por siempre a quien más quería.

XXX

Le estaba costando prestar atención a las palabras de la profesora. ¿Cómo estaría Lexa? ¿Habría terminado de leer la carta? La incertidumbre y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada la estaban matando, pero tenía claro cuáles eran sus recursos: los libros. Intentaría informarse bien para poder ayudarla, lo malo era no saber por dónde empezar y esperaba que esa carta tuviese una pista, que Clarke supiese cuál era su destino y cómo podían ayudarla.

Justo en ese momento un papel apareció frente a ella, era pequeño y tenía una caligrafía un tanto desordenada, pero sonrió al reconocer de quién era. "Has ido de vacaciones por ahí. Qué envidia de moreno". Las letras desaparecieron nada más lo leyó, y aprovechó para escribir en el mismo papel. "Soy latina, lo llevo incorporado". El papel desapareció, y entonces giró levemente el rostro para ver a Luna, unos asientos más alejada de ella y en la fila de detrás, leyéndolo y sonriendo de forma gradual cuando lo tuvo delante.

Mordió su labio, observando a la bruja que explicaba la primera lección, e intentó apuntarlo todo en su pergamino, porque le hacía también el favor a Lexa, que estaba perdiéndose la lección. Entonces, otra vez apareció frente a ella la nota. "Tienes una letra bonita, Reyes". Y, de nuevo, esa sonrisa de tonta dibujada en los labios. El año anterior había sido igual, también se decían cosas así, pero normalmente nada más allá de esas frases en notas dentro de clases. Era el juego habitual entre ellas. "La tuya es un poco feita, Hilker".

Continuó con sus apuntes, y rodó los ojos divertida cuando vio otra vez aparecer el papel frente a ella. "Al menos es lo único feito". La miró, y la vio sacándole la lengua, cosa que le hizo sonreír. "Te he visto en días mejores, ¿has dormido bien esta noche?". Apuntó rápido lo último que había escuchado de la profesora, pero la respuesta de Luna hizo que su corazón trabajase al doble de potencia y que la explicación quedase en un segundo plano, tercero quizás. "No he dejado de pensar en ti, así que no".

"¿Qué pensabas?"

"Eso es íntimo, Reyes"

"Es para asustarme o no"

"Depende"

"¿De qué?"

"De lo agresiva que me ponga"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tengo que contarte varias cosas"

"Puedes empezar ahora. ¿Por qué estás soltera?"

"Porque no tengo novio"

"Qué graciosa, Hilker"

"Me he fijado en otra"

"¿Otra persona? ¿Algún chico de tu casa?"

"Me refería a una chica"

Su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que creyó que la profesora la echaría de clase en ese mismo momento. Levantó la mirada, solo para confirmar que no era observada por la bruja, porque probablemente debía estar notando que hiperventilaba con esa nueva información.

"¿Te gustan las chicas?"

"Solo ella"

"¿Has roto tú?"

"Me gustan las cosas más húmedas, ya sabes que adoro el mar"

"¿Cómo de húmedas?"

"Que se deslice bien"

Oh, Dios. Una cosa era ser virgen, o no haber besado a nadie en su vida, pero… Nunca habían hablado de esa forma. ¿Seguía siendo un juego o había algo más? Intentó controlarse, porque sus conversaciones jamás habían tomado aquel rumbo, y no sabía cómo contestar, pero no quería que Luna ganase. Piensa, piensa, ¿qué podría contestar? No debería haberle dicho que no a su amiga del vecindario, Natalie, sobre comprarse aquella novela para adultos, probablemente en esos momentos le habría ayudado.

"Y en tus pensamientos, ¿cómo de húmedas estaban las cosas?"

Por una parte, quería ver la cara de Luna para ver su reacción, pero por otra, no quería girarse porque la Gryffindor iba a ver que estaba completamente roja. Al final, la vergüenza le impidió girarse, pero se tomó como buena señal el que la chica estuviese tardando más en contestarle.

Bien, concéntrate de nuevo en la clase, y deja las cosas húmedas para más adelante. Casi rellenó lo que quedaba de pergamino, cuando recibió una nota nueva.

"¿Luego vas a la biblioteca, empollona?"

Quizás fue una decepción, ¿se habría pasado? Eso le pasaba por haber disfrutado tanto y haberse dejado llevar. No había medido bien sus palabras, ¿y si no se estaba refiriendo a nada de eso? Si era cierto que lo había dejado con su novio, necesitaría tiempo de estabilidad, y obviamente el motivo no habría sido ella. Más quisiera que Luna le dijese que lo había dejado por ella, seguro que estaba con sus tonterías de siempre y luego le decía que sí que seguía con él o que eso de que le gustaban las chicas era para picarla un rato.

"Sí, he quedado con Lexa".

Y era cierto, tendría que contarle qué había encontrado en aquella primera carta.

XXX

No sabía cuántos minutos podría llevar allí, sentada en aquel sillón, observando el sobre. Había intentado abrirlo al menos cuatro o cinco veces ya, pero el temor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, le impedía conocer el contenido de aquella carta. Sabía que debía abrirla, se lo debía a Clarke, a su Clarke y, además, se estaba saltando las primeras clases del último curso, por primera vez en su vida.

Volvió a tomar el sobre entre sus manos y respiró con fuerza, intentando controlar sus emociones y no ponerse a llorar antes de hora, porque sabía que lo que fuera que su chica hubiese escrito allí dentro le iba a afectar mucho más que la incertidumbre. Vamos, Woods, sé valiente y enfréntate a la realidad. Tomó su varita, apuntando al sobre para abrirlo rápidamente, y sacó con cuidado el pergamino que se encontraba dentro, y otra vez esa oleada del perfume de Clarke, ese que había memorizado a la perfección, y en el que se moría por perderse nuevamente.

En cuanto lo desplegó, la visión de su caligrafía sobre el papel le removió todo su interior, porque, aunque solo hiciese una semana desde la última vez que había leído una carta de las suyas, todo había cambiado. La mirada de Clarke hacia ella había cambiado, así como sus palabras y su comportamiento. Es que aquella chica era incluso peor de lo que había sido en aquellos primeros años, y las lágrimas vinieron solas, nublándole la vista momentáneamente. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por sus ojos, y volvió a respirar con fuerza, esta vez preparándose para comenzar a leer.

 _Hola, preciosa:_

 _Si estás leyendo estas palabras, ya sabes lo que ha pasado. Siento, siento muchísimo hacerte pasar por esto, y probablemente estés llorando en este momento, pero no quiero que lo hagas. Sonríe, porque no hay nada en el mundo más bonito que tu sonrisa, no quiero que la pierdas ni un segundo._

 _Te preguntarás el porqué de esta decisión, y es bien fácil: No podía estar a tu lado sabiendo quién era yo. Te mereces mucho más que una persona con esa marca tan horrible en el brazo. Te mereces a alguien tan puro como tú, que te trate como te lo mereces, y que te haga sonreír desde el principio, cosa que yo no pude hacer. No te enfades con Raven por no haberte dicho nada antes, es una gran amiga para ti, Lex, y sé que va a cuidar de ti._

 _Necesito que me prometas una cosa: No busques responsables de esto, no quiero que te veas involucrada en nada malo, es tan solo una consecuencia de querer hacer lo mejor para ti. Cuando fui a visitarte a tu casa y me dijiste que querías tener hijos, no pude evitar imaginarnos en un futuro juntas, teniendo un hijo juntas, y me pregunté que cómo iba a poder un niño una madre como yo. Sé lo que estarás pensando ahora, pero necesito que lo entiendas, y que sigas hacia delante, es lo todo lo que te pido._

 _No podré agradecerte nunca lo suficiente por todo lo que me has dado en estos meses. Me has hecho descubrir la felicidad, Lex, algo que jamás había podido experimentar hasta estas navidades pasadas. Y cada minuto a tu lado desde entonces ha sido mejor que el anterior. Cada sonrisa tuya, cada beso, cada noche juntas, han hecho que toda la vida que he tenido y que consideraba miserable, valiese la pena._

 _Te quiero, te quiero tanto que no podría llegar a explicártelo, pero solo viendo ese brillo en tus ojos durante cada momento que hemos pasado juntas, sé que tú te sientes igual que yo, y me odio por tener que hacerte esto, pero créeme, es la única solución. Solo espero que sigas adelante, y que, cuando ya no esté a tu lado, recuerdes lo feliz que me has hecho._

 _Para siempre tuya,_

 _Clarke._

Releyó la carta un par de veces entre algunas lágrimas, totalmente encogida sobre aquel sillón, intentando encontrar alguna palabra escondida, alguna pista que le hiciera ver que aquello no era más que una broma, o un malentendido. Pero allí no había más que lo que acaba de leer. Su novia se estaba despidiendo de ella en aquel pergamino, y el dolor no hacía más que aumentar a cada segundo que pasaba.

Quería entenderlo, de verdad que sí, pero Clarke la había abandonado y ese era el único pensamiento que se repetía en su cabeza. Y no sabía si es que lo que la rubia pensaba que pasaría no era lo que había pasado finalmente, pero se negaba a pensar que su plan fuese volver a ser aquella persona por la que llegó a sentir tanto temor en los cursos anteriores en Hogwarts.

No le importó nada en ese momento, y dejó salir todo su dolor, sintiendo sus mejillas empapadas mientras estrujaba la carta sobre su pecho, y comenzó a reproducir en su mente algunos de los momentos increíbles que había compartido con Clarke en los meses anteriores.

 _"—Lo siento, soy un poco bruta."_

 _"—Igual esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad, Woods."_

 _"_ _—Por favor, no me tengas miedo."_

 _"_ _—Aprovechemos el tiempo, por favor."_

 _"_ _—Puedes agarrarte si tienes miedo, te defenderé de seres peligrosos como es el viento."_

 _"—Yo… Yo te voy a proteger, lo prometo."_

 _"_ _—Eres una ratita de biblioteca."_

 _"—Shh… Te tengo, Lex."_

 _"—Te estaría besando todo el día si pudiera, Lexa."_

 _"—_ _Haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz."_

 _"—_ _Yo solo quiero ser tuya para siempre."_

No iba a volver a vivir aquellos momentos, ni iba a tener a Clarke nunca más, ahora tan solo quedaba una versión de ella, completamente opuesta a lo que había sido su novia. Y, aunque no la volviese a tener jamás, tenía claro que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que le había pasado.

Tras unos minutos, en los que logró recomponerse medianamente, se incorporó en el sillón dispuesta a salir de la sala de los menesteres. Debía encontrar a Raven y ambas buscarían una explicación a todo aquello que estaba pasando.

XXX

Cerró el libro frente a ella, notando un escalofrío al recabar más información sobre el Juramento Inquebrantable. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, porque protegería a Lexa de lo que hiciera falta, pero no dejaba de darle algo de terror. Al fin y al cabo, era humana.

Se levantó y paseó por las estanterías para dejar el material del colegio justo donde pertenecía. Entonces su vista se fijó en aquella sección prohibida, y nunca supo por qué habría una parte de la biblioteca que incitaba tanto al alumnado a entrar. Si era prohibida, ¿por qué no estaba más escondida? ¿Y si ahí había algo que daba respuestas a lo que le había pasado a Clarke?

—¿Pensando en colarte? —hablaron a su oído.

—Dios, Tom, qué susto me has dado —giró la cabeza para observar a su primo—. ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca? —se extrañó, y el chico sonrió.

—Trato de conquistar a una chica —ella rodó los ojos al escucharle.

—¿Haciendo como que estudias? Porque no lo estás consiguiendo.

—No, me ha dicho que me cuele ahí —señaló donde miraba antes—. Podemos entrar juntos.

—No voy a entrar ahí —dejó zanjado.

—Menuda cobarde.

—Piensa lo que quieras —lo miró seria—. Como te pillen, tu madre te mata.

—No van a pillarme, además, solo estoy tanteando el terreno. Es para esta noche. Pásatelo bien con la nariz metida en esos libros —le deseó, y ella fue a decirle algo, pero desapareció de su vista.

Comenzó a caminar para salir de aquella zona de libros y sumergirse en otra lectura sobre historia de la magia, queriendo saber más sobre la parte oscura del mundo de los magos y conocerlos mejor; quizá era la mejor base para ayudar con lo de Clarke. Y en ese momento frenó al ver a Lexa aparecer al final de aquel pasillo que formaban las estanterías. La vio con los ojos llorosos, y esperó justo en el mismo sitio, porque la Gryffindor no dejó de andar hacia ella. Acabó envolviéndola en un abrazo cuando llegó donde se encontraba.

—¿Has descubierto algo? —señaló la carta con un movimiento de cabeza cuando se separaron, impaciente por saber lo que sea.

—Sí, sí —en su cara se vio reflejada la angustia y sujetó una de sus manos, que temblaban al estirar el pergamino que formaba la primera carta—. Es una especie de despedida, y habla como si ahora no estuviese en el presente, pero sí que está, aunque diferente.

Lexa le tendió la carta y la leyó rápidamente antes de doblarla y entregársela a Lexa de nuevo mientras lo procesaba todo.

—Es raro, porque, sea lo que sea, esa actitud no puede ser fingida, te habría pedido perdón. Algo habrá pasad...

Sus palabras quedaron olvidadas porque vio a Clarke a lo lejos con esa sonrisa de lado que provocaba escalofríos dibujada en sus labios y mirándolas fijamente, acompañada de Octavia y Echo. Y su mente volvió a analizarlo todo velozmente.

Actuó rápido, porque quería comprobar algo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Agarró a Lexa de la nuca y solo le dio tiempo de ver su rostro sorprendido antes de presionar sus labios con los suyos. Oh, Dios, estaba besando a Lexa por primera vez. O más bien, a cualquier ser humano por primera vez. Movió sus labios algo torpe, intentando que el beso se tomase por real ante los ojos de la rubia, a pesar de que la Gryffindor estaba algo en shock. Atrapó su labio superior en el beso, y no le dio tiempo a mucho más, porque Clarke había aparecido como una furia a su lado, empujándola con una especie de rugido.

—¡¿Qué haces, cara sucia?! —gritó, mirándola con ira mientras se incorporaba del suelo.

—¿Qué haces tú? —se interesó ella, manteniendo la calma; o intentándolo, al menos. Lexa se medio agachó, tendiéndole las manos para que las sujetase y ayudarla así a levantarse.

Entonces Clarke parpadeó varias veces, frunciendo el ceño y miró a Lexa antes de a sus amigas de Slytherin, que también estaban extrañadas. Por culpa del escándalo, Pince apareció frente a ellas, echándolas de la biblioteca y diciéndoles a Lexa y a ella que no podrían entrar en ella lo que quedaba de semana, disculpándose por adelantado y defendiendo que tenía que hacer cumplir las normas de la escuela.

—¿No ibas a por Woods? —preguntó Echo, y Clarke sacudió la cabeza.

La rubia la observó otra vez a ella con la mandíbula apretada y se acercó hasta donde estaba, sujetándola de la túnica y pegándola de forma brusca contra la pared.

—¿Qué mierda hacías, cara sucia? —preguntó entre dientes, y juraría que solo la escuchó ella, por lo cerca que estaba y lo baja que sonó su voz.

—¿Tanto te molesta un simple beso? —alzó una ceja, tentándola, e intentó aguantar el tipo cuando la rubia colocó su varita contra su cuello con bastante fuerza.

—Puedo matarte ahora mismo.

—Hazlo —la retó.

—Clarke, déjala —vio a Lexa, tirando de su túnica, y la rubia giró el rostro, soltándola y agarrando ahora a la Gryffindor.

—No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, Woods.

—Suéltala —fue a defender a su amiga, empujando a Clarke, pero Octavia apareció frente a ella, colocando el antebrazo contra su pecho de forma horizontal y apretándola contra la pared para que no se moviese.

—No muevas ni un dedo, Reyes, será lo mejor —su voz no sonaba como siempre.

—Frénala, sabes que Clarke no era así.

—Al contrario, era así. Fue el año pasado cuando actuó raro. Así que mantén esa boca sucia cerradita —la chica ladeó su cabeza, observándola directamente, y ella intentó soltarse, pero fue brusca a la hora de colocarla contra la pared de nuevo, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

—No te tengo miedo, imbécil.

—Deberías.

—¿Sueltas a Raven, Blake? —escuchó la voz de Luna a su lado, y ambas la miraron. Entonces se percataron de que Lexa estaba en el suelo sentada, y que Clarke y Echo habían desaparecido.

Octavia la soltó, dando un paso hacia atrás, y observando a los lados antes de mirarla fijamente. La vio apretar los dientes, pero, en vez de acercarse de nuevo, como muchas veces había hecho, se fue.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la de pelos rizados, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Se quedó por un momento hipnotizada por el gesto, sintiendo su dedo deslizándose por su piel, pero entonces recordó su propósito de ese año: proteger a Lexa.

—Estoy bien, Luna —murmuró rápidamente, y no tardó en ir donde estaba Lexa, agachándose frente a ella y sujetando sus mejillas, comprobando si le habían hecho daño, pero físicamente, al menos, no tenía nada.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Lexa, pero no iba con reproche ni con maldad.

Ella también sintió algo de vergüenza, pero tenía que comprobar aquello que leyó, y parecía que tenía sentido por la reacción de ira de Clarke.

—Lo siento —murmuró algo cohibida, viéndola negar con la cabeza, quitándole importancia—. A Clarke le ha pasado algo y… —intentó buscar las palabras para explicar su teoría— Creo que Clarke pensaba que la iban a matar, ya sabemos por qué, y por eso me vino a buscar e hizo estas cartas, pero parece ser que decidieron hacer otra cosa con ella, porque no está fingiendo. Es imposible cambiar el brillo de una mirada —Lexa asintió, y se acercó a abrazarla cuando vio que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Luna, que se acercó a pasar su mano por la espalda de la morena.

—Te lo explicaremos luego, si Lexa quiere —buscó su confirmación, porque tampoco era nadie para contar nada de su amiga.

—Pero… sigues sin decirme por qué me has besado —escuchó que decía la de ojos verdes, y ella mordió su labio, porque Luna estaba allí y cuando la miró, la vio observando el suelo con gesto serio.

—He leído libros científicos muggles, millones —comenzó a explicar, sintiéndose nerviosa, tendría que hablar con Luna luego—, y en uno de ellos hablaban de un cerebro emocional e investigaban su función a partir de personas con daño cerebral.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Raven? Me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¿Le han hecho daño? —los ojos verdes y cristalinos de la Gryffindor la enfocaron.

—Creo que a Clarke le han borrado de una forma u otra los recuerdos contigo, Lex.

* * *

 **¡Hola, caracolas!**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por mandarnos teorías sobre qué le ha podido pasar a Clarke, tenéis ideas muy interesantes, ¿quién sabe si alguna será cierta? Ja je ji jo ju.**

 **Qué tensión con Clarke. Parece que la chica tenía muy claro que algo iba a pasar, ya lo vimos en la primera parte.** **¿Alguien ha llorado con la carta de Clarke? *Marinsey levanta la mano***

 **Ralexa will rise. *Ginsey lanza un " _Mosmorde_ " al cielo, pero, en vez de la marca tenebrosa, se ve un "A Raven le gusta el anal"* *Se va dando saltos y riendo***

 **En fin, ha sido solo un experimento de nuestra morenita, está claro que tiene ahora a alguien en mente, ¿no? Menudo intercambio de notitas en clase, parece que la Ravenclaw es menos tímida que nuestra Lexa. Jujujuju.**

 **Reacción al beso por parte de Clarke: ¿Eso han sido celos? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Clarke? ¿Nuevas teorías?**

 **Nos leemos el próximo miércoles.**

 **PD (otra vez, que he visto que solo lo puse en FFNET): Muchas gracias a Zai por la portada maravillosa que nos ha hecho. *Aplauden Marinsey***


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Había estado pensando toda la noche en lo que Raven le había dicho, y lo cierto era que, por un segundo, cuando la castaña la había besado, había creído que Clarke volvía a ser la misma de antes, pero la teoría de su amiga era mucho más acertada. Tenía sentido que a Clarke le hubiesen borrado la memoria, una forma mucho más fácil para los mortífagos de tenerla a su merced, y hasta les daría las gracias, porque de esa forma, podía al menos buscar alguna forma para traer de vuelta a su novia, para ayudarle a recordar.

Se tensó completamente mientras tomaba su desayuno en el gran comedor cuando vio cómo la rubia entraba acompañada de su nuevo grupo, que se colocaban detrás de ella como si fueran sus escoltas o algo parecido, y el dolor que le recorrió al ver aquella mirada totalmente fría y su rostro tan endurecido fue demasiado intenso. Sintió una mano apoyarse en su antebrazo, y se giró para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de Luna mirándola fijamente.

—Estoy bien, Luna —mintió, pero no quería preocupar a sus amigas más de la cuenta.

—Lex, sabes que puedes contármelo todo, si quieres —insistió la prefecta—. Solo quiero ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Asintió, mostrándole media sonrisa, y tenía claro que más tarde le contaría todo lo que había sucedido, sabía que podía confiar en Luna a ciegas, y eso haría. Menos mal que tenían la sala de los Menesteres, allí podrían investigar tranquilamente, y es lo que pensaba hacer. Investigar en todos los libros que pudiera hasta dar con la clave, con alguna forma de recuperar a su novia, y de volver a ver su sonrisa. No importaba lo que le costase: su objetivo era hacer que Clarke volviese a mirarla de aquella forma que le quitaba hasta la respiración, y lo iba a conseguir.

La chica le dio un pequeño apretón en su brazo antes de volver a girarse para hablar con otros alumnos de su casa que se encontraban al otro lado, y ella suspiró, volviendo a dirigir su atención a la mesa de Slytherin, justo para ver cómo Clarke hablaba con la mandíbula totalmente tensa con Echo. Desde allí no podía oír qué era lo que decía, pero parecía que no estaba nada contenta. De pronto, la chica desvió su mirada y clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos, mirándola de una forma que casi ya había olvidado. Ni rastro había allí de la Clarke dulce que le había enseñado lo que era el amor, y tuvo que bajar la vista, porque sintió un pinchazo en el corazón ante tal imagen.

Pero aquello, en vez de desmotivarla, lo único que hacía era llenarla de fuerzas, porque si había alguna solución para aquello iba a encontrarla. Tenía a su lado a dos personas maravillosas dispuestas a prestar toda la ayuda que le fuera necesaria, y juntas encontrarían la forma de hacer que Clarke volviera a ser su Clarke.

X X X

Había citado a Luna y a Raven tras las clases de ese día para comenzar a investigar. Tenían la gran suerte de que contaban con la sala de los menesteres, ese lugar tan increíble que su chica había descubierto durante el año anterior, y no pudo evitar pensar que, tal vez, y de alguna forma, _su_ Clarke les había ayudado con esa aportación. Sonrió ligeramente con ese pensamiento, porque debía animarse de cualquier forma, y esperó junto a Luna a que llegase Raven, ya que la chica de la casa azul tenía esa última clase del día en un aula diferente.

—Chicas, lo siento —la latina apareció por una esquina, algo acelerada, porque tal vez sabía que ya llevarían varios minutos esperándola.

—Tranquila, Raven —se adelantó Luna, y vio cómo la prefecta de su casa le sonreía dulcemente a su mejor amiga—. Tampoco llevamos esperando tanto.

—He pasado por la biblioteca y he cogido estos libros —señaló los que llevaba bajo el brazo, y ella le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento—. Bueno, entremos, no perdamos más el tiempo —indicó la Ravenclaw con un movimiento de cabeza, y ante ellas se apareció la entrada a la sala.

Le había explicado a Luna qué era aquel lugar mientras ambas esperaban a Raven y la chica se había quedado bastante sorprendida, porque siempre se había jactado de conocer cada rincón de la escuela. En el interior, en aquella ocasión, había varias sillas y mesas, repletas con pergaminos y plumas, y Raven se apresuró en depositar los libros que llevaba en una de ellas, ya que seguramente debían de pesarle.

—Primero de todo, tenemos que aclararle todo este asunto a Luna —dijo, porque la chica se merecía saber todo para que así pudiera aportar más a la búsqueda que iban a comenzar, así que las tres tomaron asiento en las sillas que allí había, formando un pequeño círculo—. Como ya sabes, Clarke y yo estábamos juntas, y todo iba genial al principio, hasta que un día descubrí que…

Tuvo que coger aire y cerrar los ojos, porque recordaba perfectamente aquel instante en que, mientras compartían un momento íntimo, subió la manga de su camisa y pudo ver aquella marca que tanto había odiado, esa marca que habían grabado en su piel, obligándola a pertenecer a un mundo que ella odiaba. Y es que esa misma gente era la que se la había arrebatado, quienes habían hecho que Clarke olvidase aquella maravillosa relación que ambas compartían.

—Lex, ¿estás bien? —escuchó la voz de Luna, trayéndola de vuelta, y se dio cuenta de que apretaba su rodilla con suavidad.

—Perdona, me he perdido en los recuerdos —se encogió de hombros, mostrando una sonrisa triste, y enseguida notó la mano de Raven sobre la suya, dándole ánimos.

—Puedo seguir yo si quieres —se ofreció, pero ella negó con la cabeza: era algo que le tocaba contar a ella.

—Hasta que un día descubrí la marca que tenía en el antebrazo —se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y Luna la miró con el ceño fruncido—. La Marca Tenebrosa.

—¡¿Clarke es mortífaga?! —exclamó la chica del pelo cobre, incluso levantándose de la silla, llevándose las manos a la cara, supuso que por la impresión que le causó el conocer aquella nueva información— ¿Qué hacías con ella, Lex?

—No lo es por propia voluntad, Luna —aclaró—. Sus padres están en Azkaban, y cuando los encerraron, su tío la obligó a unirse.

—No me fío, aun así, Lex… —susurró, sentándose de nuevo.

—Luna, Clarke era una persona totalmente distinta a la que conocíamos —intervino Raven, y ella la miró sorprendida, porque nunca se imaginó que su amiga llegase en algún momento a decir aquello de su novia—. La forma en la que miraba a Lexa, y cómo la trataba… Eso es algo que no se puede fingir.

—Mi Clarke nunca me haría daño… —murmuró, recordando aquella voz que tanto le gustaba y todas las veces que le había repetido aquellas palabras, asegurándole que solo quería protegerla, y la había creído desde un primer momento. No pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria resbalase por su mejilla, y al segundo se vio envuelta en un abrazo por parte de Luna, a la que se aferró con fuerza.

—Mírame, Woods —oyó la voz de la prefecta cuando se separó de ella, y sintió su mano levantando su barbilla, haciendo que sus ojos conectasen con los de la chica, que la miraba con sumo cariño—. Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para saber qué es lo que le pasa a Clarke, ¿vale? —ella asintió, y de repente Raven también se encontraba al lado de Luna, se sintió muy afortunada en ese momento por tenerlas a ellas dos como amigas.

—Estamos contigo, Lex —le aseguró la Ravenclaw, y esta vez fue ella la que se echó hacia delante, abrazando con fuerza a su mejor amiga, que no tardó en devolverle el gesto.

—Pongámonos entonces manos a la obra —anunció tras separarse ambas, y sus amigas asintieron, mirándola con orgullosas sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros—. Coged cada una uno de los libros que Raven ha traído, a ver si conseguimos encontrar algo sobre hechizos desmemorizantes, o algo que encaje con el comportamiento que tiene Clarke.

Cada una cogió uno de aquellos grandes tomos, y comenzaron a ojearlos detenidamente. Le fascinaba la cantidad de hechizos que existía en aquel mundo en que vivía; y más aún todos los contrahechizos y remedios que había para frenarlos, aunque en ese momento se sentía algo agobiada porque no sabía cuánto tiempo les llevaría dar con lo que fuera que se hubiese llevado a su Clarke. Ahí apenas tenían tres libros, y había una biblioteca entera esperándoles, a simple vista parecía una misión casi imposible. Además, dado el caso de que llegasen a encontrar qué era lo que le sucedía, ¿sería demasiado tarde?

—No me habéis contado lo de la carta, chicas —escuchó la voz de Luna a su espalda, ya que la prefecta estaba en otra mesa junto a Raven. Se enderezó y se giró para mirarla, dejando esta vez que fuese la Ravenclaw la que hablase.

—Clarke vino a visitarme hace unas semanas a mi casa —observó cómo Luna miraba sorprendida a Raven por lo que decía—. Me dio esa carta para que se la diese a Lexa y me pidió que por favor cuidase de ella.

—Clarke sabía que le iba a pasar algo —habló ella entonces—. Pensaba que iba a morir, estoy segura.

—Pero ¿por qué? —quiso saber Luna, y ellas dos se encogieron de hombros—. Esto es verdaderamente frustrante, y apenas hemos comenzado —la chica se pasó la mano por la frente y ella se acercó a su amiga, colocándole la mano sobre el hombro.

—Luna, no sabes todo lo que te agradezco que estés haciendo esto para ayudarme, y a ti también, Raven —se giró para mirar a la latina—. Pero esto es algo mío, si en algún momento sentís que es demasiado, no me molestaré si decidís no continuar con la investigación.

—De eso nada, Lex —la castaña habló esta vez—. Vamos a traer de vuelta a Griffin, como que me llamo Raven Reyes.

Sonrió al ver a su amiga hacer lo mismo, y aquello le infundió un poco de esperanza, que era lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento. Un rayo de luz que, tras esas horas pasadas en los dos últimos días, le hiciese creer que era posible volver a vivir aquellos momentos tan increíbles junto a Clarke. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero tenía muy claro que, costase lo que costase, lo tenía que conseguir.

X X X

Sabía que iba a ser complicado, lo tenía muy claro, y que pasarían largas horas buscando información de posibles causa de la pérdida de memoria o de formas de manipulación dentro de la magia negra. Luna se había ofrecido a ayudarlas y, además de eso, habló de que podían preguntarle a su padre, que trabajaba en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

No sabía cuántas horas llevaban dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres esa tarde, no había tiempo que perder y ya era el quinto día que se pasaban allí dentro al finalizar sus clases. Levantó la vista y vio a Luna dormida sobre su brazo, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así, sentada en la silla, pero medio echada en la mesa. Mordió su labio inferior, intentando no quedarse mirándola de más. No se había vuelto a repetir lo que ocurrió ese día en clases, pero tampoco habían tenido demasiado tiempo para hablar de nada porque estaban volcadas todas en intentar ayudar a Clarke.

Observó entonces a Lexa, que apuntaba cosas en un pergamino de forma veloz mientras no dejaba de pasar páginas con la mano libre. En ese momento levantó el rostro y sus ojos conectaron.

—Rave, ¿has apuntado algún libro? —preguntó en un susurro, seguramente también sabía que Luna se había quedado dormida hacía un rato, y nadie iba a culparla, porque estaba agotada. Ella tenía el trabajo de prefecta de extra, y muchas veces se iba antes que ellas para estar en la Sala Común con los alumnos de primero o la labor que le tocase hacer dependiendo del día.

—Sí, tengo aquí algunos —señaló el pergamino que descansaba al lado del libro que ojeaba.

—Pásamelo, voy a la biblioteca a por más.

—Después no vamos a poder llevarlo todo —frunció el ceño.

—Nos la apañaremos —dijo decidida, y ella la miró preocupada.

—Ten cuidado —se resignó, tendiéndole el papel para que se lo llevase.

—Quizá tardo. Si es la hora y Luna se va, puedes irte tú también.

Rodeó la mesa y dio un suave apretón en su hombro como despedida antes de salir por la puerta a por más libros. No tenían nada clara la teoría, y algo le decía que quizás debían investigar por el círculo cercano de Clarke. Pero ¿cómo de peligroso sería ponerse en contacto con sus familiares o amigos? ¿Y si eran también mortífagos?

Se estiró para volver a coger aquel libro de historia de la magia, buscando donde mencionasen momentos de magia oscura o incluso a Lord Voldemort, aunque sabía que iba a ser complicado obtener más información sobre aquello. Miró a Luna, que se movió hasta enderezarse en la silla, observando confundida a su alrededor.

—¿Y Lexa? —preguntó desorientada.

—Ha salido a la biblioteca —contestó, sin mirarla, porque le estaba pareciendo adorable mientras se despejaba.

Intentó concentrarse otra vez en el libro que tenía frente a ella, porque a veces se encontraba a sí misma observándola embobada, y no quería ser demasiado obvia, y más después de su conversación por notas en clase, donde podía notar por todos lados que lo había hecho mal. Bastante mal. ¿A quién se le ocurría tontear así con Luna? Estaba claro que estaba bromeando, como siempre, y que probablemente se sintió incómoda con su insinuación. Además, la Gryffindor sí sabía que a ella le gustaban las chicas.

—Estamos solas, ¿eh? —escuchó su voz divertida, y se giró para verla apuntando cosas y sonriendo.

—Eso parece —contestó, y se llevó una mirada de la chica.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo —un escalofrío la recorrió cuando atrajo su silla hacia ella, quedándose bastante cerca, posiblemente buscó crear un momento más íntimo—. Quería pedirte perdón por lo del primer día de clases.

—¿Por quitarme a Blake de encima? —quiso bromear, haciéndola reír suavemente antes de que se lamiese los labios y la mirara.

—No, por eso estoy orgullosa. Fue casi heroico —incluso sacó pecho y puso una postura muy digna de tal acto.

—Casi —recalcó, y otra vez se encontró en esa aura de flirteo.

—Por las notas —aclaró—. Creo que me pasé contigo. No quise ser así de lanzada.

—¿Así de lanzada? —se extrañó, porque la lanzada fue ella, o lo recordaba de esa forma más bien.

—Me faltó tirarme encima de ti en mitad de la clase —rio, jugando con su varita entre sus dedos, sin mirarla.

—¿Qué? —fue la mejor frase que se le ocurrió decir.

—Que siento si te hice sentir incómoda con las notas que te mandé.

—No me sentí incómoda; al contrario, siento haberte incomodado yo.

—¿Qué? —alzó una ceja, y giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella.

—Que fui muy directa y que… sé que yo a ti… —se señaló, y la miró nerviosa, porque no sabía interpretar su mirada.

—Tú a mí… ¿qué?

Se quedó sin palabras, algo que nunca le había sucedido, pero ahí estaba: sin saber qué decir. Luna la miraba fijamente, esperando una continuación para su frase. ¿Qué hizo? Aprovechar la cercanía de sus rostros para bajar la mirada a los labios de la Gryffindor. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, en esos momentos no sentía nada bajo su control. La escuchó suspirar, y entonces sintió su mano sobre su nuca, atrayéndola más a su rostro; o quizás sujetándola para que no se apartara cuando ella se terminó de acercar.

Se quedó quieta, sintiendo los labios de Luna posarse sobre los suyos tras cerrar los ojos automáticamente al sentir la caricia. Fue un beso corto, y se separó de su boca, pero la cercanía era la misma, con sus narices rozándose por un lateral. Abrió los ojos para observarla, pero ella mantenía los suyos cerrados, respirando con su boca entreabierta.

—¿Esto está pasando de verdad? —preguntó en un murmullo y su aliento le hizo cosquillas en su piel.

Se armó de valor y posó su mano en la mejilla de Luna, acortando las distancias de nuevo entre ellas y atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos, simplemente presionando sus labios juntos de nuevo. Si no contaba el beso torpe que le dio a Lexa hacía unos días, se podía decir que ese era su primer beso. Con Luna. Dios, su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho en cualquier instante. En ese, en concreto, ganaba puntos, porque Luna movió sus labios sobre los suyos, creando un suave vaivén de caricias que la hizo suspirar dentro del beso.

Entonces algo cambió, y todo se volvió más necesitado. Sus dedos se enredaron entre mechones rizados y una de las manos de Luna bajaron hasta su cintura, y notó un escalofrío al sentirla a través de la fina camisa del uniforme. Separó más sus labios al soltar un jadeo cuando su lengua se deslizó por su labio inferior con mucha lentitud, y Luna tembló bajo sus dedos. Dejó que su cuerpo hiciese lo que necesitase y cuando sintió la lengua de la chica queriendo entrar en su boca, salió con la suya en su busca, invitándola a entrar. Su cuerpo se tensó contra Luna, y la Gryffindor se separó de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —lo preguntó dulcemente, echando hacia atrás un mechón que se le escapó de la coleta, y ella contestó asintiendo varias veces— No sabes la de veces que he imaginado que te besaba.

—¿Cuántas? —pidió información, y la vio sonreír sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Aprovechó para acariciar su mejilla, porque era muy suave.

—Desde cuarto —confesó, y ella se sorprendió.

—¿En serio? —la chica asintió varias veces, besándola fugazmente de nuevo.

—Estabas demasiado colada por Lexa, pero Anya me decía que se me notaba desde lejos, como si me hubieses dado una poción de amor.

—Lo siento —fue sincera, y ella rio suavemente de nuevo.

—No lo sientas, no sabes cuánto ha merecido la pena esperar. Y ahora no voy a perder el tiempo.

—No lo perdamos —estuvo de acuerdo, sintiendo otra vez las pulsaciones de su corazón por todos lados.

Volvió a enredar los dedos en su pelo, y las dos se levantaron de la silla a la vez. Y lo bonito habría sido decir que fue como una coreografía ensayada, como esas películas románticas, pero el beso fue muy torpe, y Luna acabó mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras ella rodeaba su cuello a la vez que la levantaba y la Gryffindor la sentaba sobre la mesa, colocándose entre sus piernas.

Y no esperaba que su primer beso iba a avanzar tan rápido, pero no le estaba importando dar todos esos pasos seguidos con Luna, así que cuando le pidió permiso para quitarle la camisa, ella misma empezó a hacerlo desde los botones de arriba, observando agitada cómo Luna se ocupaba de los inferiores. Suspiró de nuevo y la besó fugazmente antes de pasar las manos por su abdomen y subir entre sus pechos hasta quitarle la camisa, bajándola por sus brazos.

Bajó por su cuello, repartiendo húmedos besos, y sabía que Luna era más hábil que ella en esos temas, pero… ¿era normal sentirlo todo así de intenso o era la chica que lo hacía de forma excepcional?

—Sigue —le pidió sin aliento, y sujetó su nuca para guiarla por su torso, sintiendo su lengua lamiendo la piel que quedaba expuesta.

—Eres perfecta —murmuró contra su piel con los ojos cerrados, y ella mordió su labio inferior antes de atraerla de nuevo a su boca.

Dejó que Luna la besara, pero realizó el gesto porque necesitaba sus labios otra vez contra los suyos y aún no se sentía del todo capaz de comenzar ella un beso de tal magnitud. Luna sujetó sus piernas y la pegó más al filo de la mesa, consiguiendo que su entrepierna quedase contra su vientre, y fue la primera vez que sintió algo tan intenso. Gimió y sin querer mordió su labio, notándola sisear porque apretó demasiado.

—Lo siento —suspiró.

—No, no lo sientas —su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Volvió a besarla de forma profunda, y ella intentó imitar sus movimientos, tanto con los labios como con la lengua. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Luna antes de continuar desabrochando su camisa también. Se sintió nerviosa y se separó de ella, porque quería verla. O lo necesitaba, no estaba segura.

—¿Q-qué hacéis? —se escuchó a un lado de ellas la voz de Lexa, que estaba estática frente a la puerta, que iba desapareciendo a su espalda, y las miraba con tres libros sobre las manos.

—Oh, no… —susurró, muerta de la vergüenza y empujando ligeramente a Luna para bajarse de la mesa y comenzar a colocarse la camisa, de espaldas a Lexa.

—¿Q-qué…? —no terminó su pregunta, y la miró unos segundos, solo para cerciorarse de que estaba completamente roja, probablemente como ella— ¿Estabais…? —vio a Luna rodar los ojos antes de sonreír y abrocharse también su camisa.

—Besándonos, Lex —contestó con humor Luna—. ¿Has encontrado algo nuevo? —cambió de tema.

—Hay un libro que no estaba, probaré a buscarlo mañana, porque estaban cerrando ya. He traído algo para comer, Raven, pero puedes irte si quieres al Gran Comedor.

—No, me quedo contigo —le aseguró.

—Debo irme, chicas —vio que Luna fruncía el ceño y se vestía con el jersey y la túnica—. Nos vemos luego, Lexa —se despidió de su compañera de casa, y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos y, mezclado con esa sonrisa que le regaló, consiguió que su respiración desapareciese por unos momentos—. A ti te veo mañana.

Y podría haberle lanzado un _petrificus totalus_ , que el efecto habría sido el mismo, porque se quedó paralizada cuando Luna, con mucha delicadeza, sujetó una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios para darle un suave beso. Se despidió de ella, y cuando desapareció por la puerta, escuchó a Lexa carraspeando, en busca de su atención.

Se atrevió a mirarla, totalmente avergonzada de la situación en la que las había visto, y la Gryffindor la observaba con media sonrisa asomada a los labios. Por una parte, se alegró de ver a su amiga con esa cara tras tantos días de angustia, pero por otra se murió de vergüenza ante su atenta mirada.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó, esta vez sin titubear, suponía que con ella tenía más confianza.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros, sincera, y sentándose en un sofá que había junto a la mesa—. El curso pasado comenzamos a vernos más, pero ella tenía novio.

—Ajá… —la alentó a seguir mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—No lo sé, Lexa, me pongo nerviosa con estas cosas —se tapó el rostro con las manos.

—Tranquila —la escuchó reír—, cuéntame lo que quieras y puedas.

—Me gusta mucho —confesó, mirándola abiertamente—, y… ha sido el mejor primer beso que me podían dar.

—Tu primer beso ha sido conmigo.

—Lo he borrado de mi mente —quiso burlarse de ella, pero el rostro de Lexa cambió—. Lo siento —cogió sus manos, dejándolas sobre su regazo y buscando su mirada—. Vamos a recuperarla, ¿vale?

Esperaba oír su afirmación, ese punto de valentía que estaba descubriendo en Lexa desde que se propusieron volver a hacer de Clarke Griffin aquella chica a la que tuvieron el placer de conocer el año anterior; no esperó oír aquella voz que provocaba escalofríos nada más escucharla:

—Sangre sucia y cara sucia, ¿cómo no? La pareja del año. No os mováis ni un milímetro —a pesar de la amenaza, ambas movieron las cabezas en la dirección de donde procedía la voz—, sabéis que no tengo pudor en haceros daño.

La chica de cabellos negros las miraba fijamente, apuntándolas con su varita mientras la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se sellaba detrás de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Blake? —se atrevió a decir, levantándose para encararla y cogiendo su varita de la mesa para apuntarla también. La Slytherin sonrió al verla hacer ese gesto, acercándose a ella sin ningún miedo, y se percató, con la cercanía, de aquellas heridas características de su rostro, de algún que otro golpe que se llevaba dentro de sus peleas.

—Qué valiente te has vuelto, Reyes —parecía incluso que la alabó, y cambió de enfoque a Lexa, pero ella aprovechó para clavar, sin apretar demasiado, la punta de su varita en su cuello. Blake la miró, con media sonrisa decorando su rostro, y vio un destello divertido en el verde de sus ojos—. No sé qué mierda estáis tramando aquí —casi escupió sus palabras—, pero sé que sabéis más que yo. Así que decidme qué le ha pasado a Clarke.

* * *

 **Uf, cuántas cosas.**

 **¿Cómo estáis? ¿Y tras la lectura?**

 **Octavia ha descubierto su sitio secreto y parece que se ha percatado que el comportamiento de Clarke no es normal.**

 **¿QUÉ VA A PASAR AHORA?**

 **Hasta el miércoles.**

 **Un saludo mágico de Marisney.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Octavia siempre le había dado temor, y fue en el momento en que sus ojos conectaron cuando sintió aquella punzada en su antebrazo, donde la chica se esmeró en dejar bien marcado aquel nombre despectivo por el que la llamaban los de su casa. Sangre sucia. El olor a carne quemada parecía asociado a ella, porque inundaba sus fosas nasales nada más al tenerla delante de ella.

—No sé qué mierda estáis tramando aquí —miraba fijamente a Raven desde su posición—, pero sé que sabéis más que yo. Así que decidme qué le pasa a Clarke.

—¿Qué mierda te importa? —escuchó la voz de Raven.

—Es mi amiga y tengo derecho a saber lo que le ha pasado.

—Tan amiga no serás si no lo sabes —la retó, y la forma que tuvo Octavia de apretar la mandíbula le hizo temblar.

Venga, Lexa, no seas cobarde.

—Reyes tiene ganas de juegos —acabó ladeando la cabeza y tiró su varita para agarrar la camisa de Raven y acercarla más a ella de un tirón, colocándola contra mesa—. Dime qué mierda sabes, cara sucia.

—Tanto que odias a los muggles y no eres capaz de pelear como una bruja —escuchó la voz de Raven sin aliento, entonces se fijó en que Blake tenía sus dos manos en su garganta.

—Apártate de ella —no supo de dónde salió la firmeza de su voz, pero consiguió que ambas las miraran. Octavia sonrió y dejó de tocar a su amiga para avanzar hacia ella.

—¿Vas a hablar tú? Tendrás la lengua más larga que Virgen-Reyes después de tu aventura con Griffin.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó sin dejarse intimidad por su cercanía.

—Ya lo he dicho. Y, como ya he cumplido, ahora quiero que habléis vosotras.

—No sabemos nada.

—Oh, venga —bufó antes de agacharse a por su varita y guardarla de forma cuidadosa y casi burlesca en su túnica, como haciéndoles ver que no iba armada—. ¿Qué es esta sala? ¿Vuestra sala de estudio particular? —señaló la mesa— ¿No tenéis suficientes con las clases de mierda que tenemos?

—¿Qué sabes tú, Blake? —habló ahora Raven, y la de pelo negro la miró.

—Lo único que sé es que el año pasado se volvió una imbécil por Woods —la señaló a ella—, y que ahora parece el mismo Voldemort.

Octavia parecía no saber que Clarke era un mortífago, y agradeció que Raven lograse sacarle información, porque así sabían hasta dónde darle a cambio.

—El año pasado la humillaste por elegir un cambio en su vida y le hiciste el vacío. ¿Por qué te preocupas ahora por ella si no lo has hecho nunca? —se encaró con ella, y no esperó acabar contra una columna.

—Suéltala, imbécil —la Ravenclaw comenzó a tirar de su túnica, pero Octavia la apuntó con la varita.

— _Desmaius_ —lanzó el hechizo, que hizo que la castaña volase levemente hasta caer con un golpe seco en la mesa donde habían estado trabajando, la escuchó quejarse, pero los ojos de Octavia la enfocaron de nuevo—. Escúchame, Woods, no estoy aquí para hacer amigos, como puedes comprobar, pero te voy a contar un secreto —sonrió ladeando la cabeza mientras hablaba—: Clarke será todo lo que quieras y he llegado a disfrutar al verla comportarse como antes, como la Clarke con la que crecí —esta vez, un brillo distinto adornó sus ojos, pero volvió a apretar la mandíbula—. Clarke ha hecho muchas cosas y ha sido una buena amiga mía, y es por eso por lo que quiero ayudarla si le ha pasado algo malo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que algo malo le ha pasado? —más confirmaciones era lo que necesitaba, quizá incluso podía obtener alguna pista.

—Clarke me ha gritado, me ha insultado y me ha lanzado hechizos para frenarme de hacer lo que sea, pero jamás me ha pegado —se fijó en que tenía una herida en el labio y una zona a un lado de su ojo morado—. Y no ha sido algo puntual, no. La primera vez fue cuando os disteis vuestro primer beso de amor —miró hacia atrás y aprovechó para mirar que Raven estuviese bien, estaba incorporándose en la mesa, con gesto dolorido—. Parecía frustrada y lo pagó con la última que llegó —sus ojos verdes volvieron a conectar con los suyos—. No fue para nada divertido y no os lo recomiendo a ninguna de las dos.

—¿Esos golpes son de ella también?

—Sí —sonrió sarcástica—, parece que no le gusta que se tumben en el sofá de la sala común sin su permiso, cosa que he hecho desde que estamos en este jodido colegio.

¿Qué le había pasado a Clarke? Parecía que ni siquiera se controlaba con la gente de su misma casa, y le daba igual incluso pegar a su amiga inseparable en el colegio. Y una cosa tenía clara, no quería que Clarke fuese como la chica que tenía delante, así que debían actuar cuanto antes.

—Creemos que le han borrado la memoria —la chica de pelo negro la soltó, observándola confundida—, pero…

—Lex… —intentó frenarla Raven.

—Confío en ella —miró a su amiga, que se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba hacia ellas—. Es una teoría inicial con lo poco que sabemos, pero si nos dices que está más agresiva y desinhibida que antes, incluso siendo agresiva contigo, que os conocéis desde muy pequeñas… —se quedó pensativa.

—¿Y si no recuerda ninguna relación anterior? —sugirió Octavia.

—Qué tontería —rechazó rápidamente su hipótesis Raven, colocándose a su lado de brazos cruzados—. Nos reconoce a todos y se comporta de una forma parecida a como era antes. Es con Lexa su cambio más notorio.

—Ahora prefiere ir con Echo, Roan y Ontari. ¿Significa algo?

—¿Celosa de sus nuevos amigos? —preguntó Raven y Octavia la miró enfurecida.

—Estoy intentando ayudar —mencionó entre dientes.

—No he escuchado a nadie pedirte ayuda —la latina la encaró, y Octavia dio un paso hacia ella, consiguiendo que ella interviniera y las separase.

—Eh, tranquilas. ¿Crees que significa algo ese cambio? —la chica se encogió de hombros.

—Estaré más pendiente.

—¿Va a estar con nosotras? —señaló Raven a Octavia, parecía molesta con la idea.

—Rave —dijo con tono suave—, se ha ofrecido ella a ayudarnos, y tendremos más información de Clarke de la que tenemos ahora.

—¿En serio te fías de Blake? —alzó las cejas escandalizada, hablando como si ella no estuviese al lado— ¿Después de todo?

—En estos momentos nos debería dar igual quién sea o lo que haya pasado.

—No la quiero cerca de nosotras —señaló a la de ojos verdes, que golpeó su brazo para alejarla de ella. Entonces Raven sacó su varita, apuntándola.

—Raven, basta. No me puedo creer que ella esté más dispuesta que tú a trabajar juntas —sus ojos conectaron y supo que sus palabras le habían dolido a Raven—. Lo siento, pero estoy desesperada por recuperar a Clarke.

—Os dejo con vuestra discusión matrimonial… —se burló la Slytherin, empujando a Raven con el hombro al pasar por su lado, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—La verdad es que, que haya venido incluso Octavia, hace que todo me dé peor espina —suspiró, mirando a Raven, que seguía con el gesto endurecido aún—. Raven, entiende que la necesitamos. Octavia puede conseguir más información de la que podríamos nosotras, Clarke hablará más con ella, desde luego.

—Está bien, pero como te haga lo más mínimo, la echo de aquí —decidió, mirándola de forma protectora.

—Vamos, no tengas esa cara, ¿o te recuerdo que acabas de tener una sesión de magreo con Luna?

Raven medio sonrió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, y se acercó para abrazarla, sintiendo que la rodeaba con sus brazos. La verdad era que necesitaba un abrazo de su amiga, porque le aterraba la idea de que Clarke se había vuelto más violenta después de lo que sea que le hubiese ocurrido. Las teorías se agrandaban y sabían que había perdido de una u otra manera parte de sus recuerdos, que su personalidad se había convertido en la que tenía anteriormente y que esa maldad que le había caracterizado se había multiplicado y ahora era un poco más agresiva.

X X X

Esa mañana le llegó otra nota de Luna, mencionando que necesitaba verla, a pesar de que esa mañana no tenía clases con Gryffindor. Cuando contestó que podían hacerlo, sonrió al leer que le decía que se moría por besarla. Le prometió que harían algo tras sus horas en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde comentaron la nueva información e incorporación, que no asistió. Empezaba bien la Slytherin. Aunque Luna apenas estuvo unos minutos con ellas, Lexa le insinuó que eso le pasaba por fijarse en una prefecta. Y suponía que tenía razón.

Cuando salieron juntas de la sala, se encontró con Luna en la pared apoyada, observándola con media sonrisa.

—Pasadlo bien —les deseo Lexa antes de caminar por el pasillo, alejándose mientras ella se acercaba a Luna, dejando que sujetase su mano y entrelazara sus dedos juntos.

—Llevo pensando en esto desde anoche cuando nos despedimos —dijo en un tono suave y ella ladeó la cabeza sonriente.

—¿En darme la mano? Qué mona.

—Exactamente en esto —tiró de ella y sujetó su nuca con su mano libre antes de unir sus labios en un lento beso.

Se perdió en el gesto, porque el día anterior se besaron por primera vez, pero en ese momento se sentía de la misma manera. Respondió al beso lo mejor que pudo, queriendo aprender rápido, e hizo que soltara su mano para poder acunar sus mejillas con las dos. La notó sonreír en el beso, y se separó levemente de ella para poder ver el gesto antes de besarla de nuevo.

—Ugh —escucharon a su lado, y giraron el rostro a la vez para ver a Blake con una mueca de asco—. ¿Sabe tu novia Woods que le comes la boca a la greñas?

—¿Saben tus padres que su hija es subnormal? —respondió Luna en su lugar, y ella se separó de la chica para poder encarar a la Slytherin.

—¿Dónde mierda estabas? ¿No querías ayudar?

—Aquí estoy —contestó.

—Dijimos a las seis, no cuando a ti te dé la gana.

—Oh, a las seis, como los bebés —se burló—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer a esa hora.

—¿El qué? ¿Servir de saco de boxeo a tu mejor amiga?

Su espalda golpeó contra el muro donde había desaparecido la sala de los Menesteres, sintiendo un dolor agudo en la zona que se lastimó el día anterior, cuando Blake le lanzó un hechizo sin dudarlo. Y su cuerpo estuvo en dos segundos frente al suyo con su varita presionándose en su pecho. No dejó que la intimidase, y se quedó seria sosteniendo su mirada.

—¿Quieres ser tú el mío, cara sucia?

Luna cogió a la Slytherin del hombro y la separó de ella.

—Si tenemos que ser un equipo, debemos respetarnos, Blake.

—Controla a tu novia entonces, greñas —casi escupió observando a Luna fijamente.

—Contrólate a ti misma, Blake.

—Que os den. A las dos —las señaló con la varita—. Y un consejo, Hilker: Virgen-Reyes no tiene experiencia en el arte de follar, si tenemos que respetarnos entre todas, no seas muy dura cuando le des la patada por no saber satisfacerte en la cama —se burló, y ella apretó la mandíbula al escucharla, mientras Luna no dijo nada. Entonces la miró a ella—. Sabes lo que significa follar, ¿no? —sonrió de lado— Tranquila, Luna te lo explicará, el año pasado lo pasó muy bien con Jeremy.

—¿Algo más, Blake? —preguntó Luna algo molesta, y la de pelo negro rio, gustosa de estar sacándola de quicio.

—Dos cosas. La primera, para que no te lleves la sorpresa, Reyes no tiene polla, por si te has equivocado. Y, la segunda, ¿no crees que se va a dar cuenta de que la usas para olvidar? Es muy precipitado —lo último lo susurró, cerca de Luna, pero diciéndolo alto para que ella lo escuchase.

—Vete.

—Nos vemos mañana. Greñas y Cara sucia, qué bonita pareja —y con eso las dejó a solas.

Miró el suelo, y se separó de la pared, sujetando mejor su bolsa. Las palabras de Blake le habían afectado algo más de lo que pensaba que haría, porque sabía que lo único que quería conseguir era hacer daño. ¿Por qué tenía que dejar que ganase?

—Rave —la escuchó decir y cuando la miró parecía apenada—, no le hagas caso, es lo que quería conseguir.

—Lo sé —dijo sincera, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraña.

—Me fijé en ti por primera vez en cuarto, ese año, cuando empezamos el curso, estabas preciosa. Físicamente estabas increíble, la adolescencia —la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio haciéndolo—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando estuvimos por primera vez en nuestra zona del lago? Un día nos quedamos tú y yo solas, y no pude dejar de pensar que quería besarte, pero supongo que no soy lo suficientemente valiente. Así que ese día intenté sacar si te gustaba alguien.

—Ese día te confesé que Lexa me gustaba —se dio cuenta, y Luna asintió, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Lo bueno de eso? Que tuve la oportunidad de acercarme más a ti. Ayer cuando nos besamos… No sé explicar lo que sentí, pero créeme, no es precipitado. Llevo esperando tres años para esto, y esta vez voy a ser valiente.

Su voz al final sonó algo más ronca de lo normal, y la mirada que echó a su boca consiguió producirle un escalofrío. Suspiró contra sus labios cuando la besó de nuevo, consiguiendo que las palabras de Octavia Blake no significasen absolutamente nada.

Luna se apoyó sobre su cuerpo, presionándola contra la pared de su espalda, y aquellas zonas con hematomas no le dolieron esta vez. El beso se profundizó, y volvió a sentir la lengua de Luna en su boca. Agradeció que el pasillo estuviese vacío, porque se le escapó un sonido placentero cuando mordió su labio con delicadeza antes de deslizar su lengua sobre la suya.

—¿Quieres que entremos? —preguntó contra sus labios.

—La verdad es que ahora me apetece un baño.

Menuda decepción, la verdad. Pensaba que iban a verse más tiempo, y ahora tendrían que despedirse. Al menos había podido estar con ella ese corto tiempo y besarla, porque lo había querido repetir desde que se fue la noche anterior.

—¿Mañana podremos estar más tiempo juntas? —quiso saber mientras se entretenía acariciando su nuca distraída.

—Ah, ¿no quieres venir conmigo?

—¿Q-qué? —la verdad es que no se esperó aquella invitación, y Luna sonrió antes de besarla fugazmente.

—Vamos, algo bueno tenía que tener el ser prefecta. ¿Qué mejor que poder estar a solas con la chica que me gusta?

Luna tiró de ella, sujetando su mano y dirigiéndolas a los baños de los prefectos, colándola en él tras comprobar que nadie las veía, y realizando un hechizo para que no pudiesen abrir la puerta tan fácilmente cuando recorrió el lugar asegurándose de que estaban solas. La miraba atenta, sobre todo cuando empezó a dejar sus cosas en un banco que había allí, comenzando a desvestirse ante sus ojos sin ningún signo de vergüenza. Se le cortó la respiración cuando la vio en sujetador, dispuesta a quitarse la falda también.

—¿Te importa? —ella negó, ¿cómo le iba a importar?

Notó un ligero temblor en sus dedos, y seguía estática, simplemente mirándola desnudarse. Y cuando quedó en ropa interior, se acercó a donde estaba, observándola antes de sujetar su nuca y besarla de nuevo. Respondió su beso, añadiendo también una suave caricia en los brazos desnudos de la Gryffindor. Y sintió que temblaba cuando se separó y comenzó a desvestirla a ella. Quiso acelerar el proceso, ayudándola a dejar las cosas en aquel banco y quedando también en ropa interior.

Volvió a tener sus labios sobre los suyos, besándola de forma intensa y sus cuerpos se unieron. Pudo sentir su piel contra la suya por primera vez, y no podía describir cómo se sentía al sentir a otra persona de esa forma, pero era cómodo e íntimo, con Luna era así. La mano de la Gryffindor se paseó por su espalda y tembló sin querer, soltando sus labios para suspirar por la pasión del momento.

—Rave, si no quieres, no tenemos que hacer nada. Charlamos y nos damos un largo baño —atrapó sus mejillas con las manos.

—Quiero hacerlo —murmuró, besando suavemente sus labios—. Contigo —añadió.

Luna lamió sus labios asintiendo y recorriéndola con la mirada antes de terminar de desnudarse a sí misma frente a ella. La observó completamente hasta acabar en su rostro y verla sonreír mientras se introducía lentamente en la gran bañera llena de espuma. La miró desde allí, sumergida hasta los hombros, y la animó a ir con ella.

Con algo de timidez, se desnudó también, viendo que los ojos de Luna la recorrían una y otra vez mientras caminaba hasta el agua. Una vez se introdujo en ella, Luna rodeó su cintura, pegándola completamente a ella y besándola de nuevo.

Abrió la boca, dejando paso a su lengua nuevamente, y jadeó cuando acarició sus piernas, invitándola a rodear su cintura con ellas; y así lo hizo. El beso se tornó más necesitado, y sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por su pelo una y otra vez, humedeciéndoselo y atrayéndola más a su boca si podía.

Luna comenzó a moverse con ella en brazos hasta acabar sentada en una especie de banco sumergido a los bordes de la bañera, donde ella apoyó sus rodillas, soltando un suave gemido cuando sujetó sus caderas y la golpeó contra su vientre. Esta vez mucho mejor que el día anterior.

Las manos de Luna siguieron en sus caderas, moviéndolas para que se diese placer con su abdomen, arrancándole algún que otro gemido con los suaves golpes. Se separó de su boca para empezar a dar besos por todo su cuello hasta llegar a las zonas de su pecho. Ella se estiró porque necesitaba que siguiera y la observó fijamente mientras atrapaba uno de sus pezones con sus labios tras haber lamido el contorno de su pecho.

Gimió cuando succionó a la vez que movía sus caderas contra ella, como si estuviese experimentando su mismo placer. Luna viajó hasta su otro pecho y aprovechó para llevar su mano hasta uno de los suyos, apretándolo con suavidad y escuchando a la Gryffindor suspirar contra su piel, soltando momentáneamente el pezón con el que se entretenía en esos instantes.

—No sabes cuántas veces he imaginado que sucedía esto… —lo susurró mientras resbalaba los labios por su piel y acariciando sus costados— Dime qué necesitas…

—Te necesito a ti.

—¿Cómo me necesitas? —se interesó, buscando que le dijese la manera en la que quería hacérselo.

—¿No has dicho que has imaginado esto muchas veces? Enséñame qué es lo que me hacías.

El medio gruñido que soltó le hizo saber que su intervención la había excitado mucho, además de ponerle el vello de punta. Luna la besó unos minutos acariciándola completamente con las manos antes de llevar una de ellas a su zona más íntima, suspirando las dos a la vez. Apoyó la frente en la suya y la miró a la vez que ayudaba a sus movimientos de la mano, meneando las caderas contra ella.

—Deja de ser tan sexy —gruñó de nuevo contra su boca antes de levantarse otra vez y colocarla fuera de la bañera sentada, con sus pies sumergidos.

Luna miraba fijamente en su entrepierna como si fuese a lanzarse en cualquier momento como un depredador a su presa, y se habría sentido cohibida si no fuese por lo mucho que deseaba que siguiera. Volvió a acariciarla con sus dedos, y se permitió gemir para que Luna supiese lo bien que se sentía.

Su mano libre limpió la espuma que había quedado en su pierna antes de recorrerla a base de besos. Y, cada vez que se acercaba más a su centro, más impaciente se volvía. Subió su mano hasta su pubis y la miró unos segundos antes de pegar sus labios gruesos en su intimidad. Cuando sintió su lengua recorrerla completamente, gimió y notó que sonreía.

Se miraron unos segundos antes de llevar las manos al pelo de la Gryffindor cuando volvió a lamerla. Ahora se entretuvo mucho más tiempo en esa zona, y sus caderas se arquearon solas hacia su boca, buscando todavía más contacto. Encontró su clítoris y succionó suavemente mientras apretaba las manos en sus caderas, instándola a que se moviese contra ella. Lo hizo, sujetándose en su cabeza con una mano y con la otra manteniendo el equilibrio en la superficie.

Entonces, cuando pensó que ya iba a acabarse todo, al notar todo su cuerpo tensarse, Luna tiró de sus piernas, sumergiéndola de nuevo y rodeando su cintura con su brazo libre. No tardó en sentir su boca cubriendo la suya y descubrir aquel nuevo sabor decorando sus labios; muy excitante.

Luna se volvió a sentar, colocándola sobre ella en la misma posición que empezaron y la tocó directamente con su mano, deslizando sus dedos una y otra vez entre sus pliegues. Sintió un escalofrío al sentirla hablar contra sus labios.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti.

Y sin ninguna palabra ni movimiento más, la penetró con un dedo despacio. Gimió contra su boca, quedándose quieta, acostumbrándose a la novedosa intrusión. Luna esperó paciente, moviendo su pulgar sobre su clítoris, hasta que no lo aguantó más y fue ella misma la que la besó, notándose más fluida en los movimientos de sus labios.

—Más —pidió sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, gruñendo contra su boca también cuando introdujo el segundo antes de empezar a mover sus caderas, necesitando aquellos movimientos de entrada y salida.

Se perdió en las embestidas que Luna realizaba, en sus labios deslizándose por cada centímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso, en los gemidos y gruñidos que escapaban de sus labios, y en los sonidos húmedos que hacían sus cuerpos al moverse dentro de la bañera. Mordió su labio mientras miraba entre sus cuerpos, y estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar con su mano su intimidad, tocándola y escuchando un gemido ronco que le puso los vellos erizados. La sintió por primera vez y pudo notar la humedad de esa zona en concreto, a pesar de estar sumergidas. Se entretuvo pasando los dedos entre sus pliegues, para hacerse a ella, para saber dónde conseguía que temblase o que gimiese más, y para aprenderse su anatomía. No tardó mucho en reconocer su clítoris, esa zona hinchada con la que Luna apretaba los labios contra su cuello para ahogar sus gemidos, y se centró en él moviendo sus dedos tal y como lo hacía la Gryffindor.

Las sensaciones que experimentaba con las caricias de Luna se incrementaron cuando la empezó a tocar ella también. Entonces, como una corriente fue paseándose por todo su cuerpo hasta localizarse toda en su abdomen. Se tensó, sin dejar de tocar a Luna, y su anatomía entera tembló al sentir su orgasmo.

—Sigue, cariño —le suplicó con un gemido, y se separó de ella levemente para ver su cara mientras movía sus dedos por ella.

La besó varias veces, a pesar de que a Luna le costaba devolvérselo por el placer que experimentaba. Mordió su labio inferior suavemente, experimentando con su boca a la vez que con su mano, y notó los dedos de Luna en su pelo, apretándose mientras arqueaba sus caderas y apretaba la mandíbula. Estaba increíble.

Acabó volviendo a colocar las caderas en el banco con un golpe seco y le sonrió mientras respiraba agitada. Se sentó mejor sobre las piernas de Luna y aceptó sus labios cuando la quiso besar. Sintió muchas cosas en ese beso tras ese momento tan intenso, y se preguntó qué pensaría Luna. Observó su sonrisa entre unos besos, antes de atacar de nuevo, esta vez ella.

Quizá se hacía adicta a su boca antes de lo esperado.

X X X

Estaba siendo un comienzo de curso más jodido de lo habitual, y eso que normalmente odiaba estar encerrada en aquel castillo, pero aquel año había algo más que se sumaba al malestar habitual durante los nueve meses que duraba el curso escolar. Y es que, desde hacía unas semanas tenía una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo al completo, y no sabía de dónde venía, ni qué quería decirle exactamente.

Habían terminado las clases un día más, y menos mal, porque no podía interesarle menos lo que los mierdas de profesores tenían que decir acerca de sus asignaturas. Y de verdad, no entendía cómo otra gente como las pringadas de Reyes o Woods podían prestar tanta atención, porque ella lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a la sala común de Slytherin, tirarse en su sofá y esperar alguna noticia, alguna señal de fuera. Estaba claro que aquel año no iba a ser como los demás.

Iba andando sola por los pasillos del castillo en aquel momento, los idiotas de Echo, Roan y Ontari estarían por ahí amargando la vida a algún alumno de otra casa, y la verdad que es ya pasaba de eso, no tenía en esos momentos la cabeza para aquellas tonterías. Se lo había repetido su tío por activa y por pasiva, que en esos momentos debía centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, y no tenía que distraerse por nada del mundo, así que eso intentaba hacer.

Sintió de repente a alguien detrás de ella, y a decir verdad ya hacía unos minutos que tenía esa sensación, pero hasta aquel preciso momento no se había hecho tan evidente. Se giró, con la intención de darle un merecido empujón a quien fuese que estuviera detrás de ella como si fuera su jodida, sombra, pero solo le salió una sonrisa maliciosa al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que allí había.

—Woods —la llamó, y amplió su sonrisa al ver cómo la Gryffindor se había congelado en el sitio, con esa expresión de temor en su rostro que siempre había visto cuando se acercaba a ella. La cogió de la túnica con ambas manos hasta ponerla con total facilidad contra una de las paredes, aprovechando que no había nadie allí en aquellos momentos—. ¿Qué coño haces? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

—Y-yo… Yo… —comenzó a titubear la chica y ella bufó, porque la muy imbécil se creía muy valiente para ir buscándola, pero luego no era capaz ni de articular una palabra.

Se quedó allí, mirando sus ojos verdes, observándola con mezcla de miedo y de algo más que no sabía definir. Lo que no se esperó fue que, de un momento a otro, la chica alzase sus manos, rodeando su cuello, y empujándola contra ella, haciendo que sus labios se juntasen en un beso. Y no supo por qué, pero tras unos segundos, comenzó a devolvérselo, aunque no se adaptó al ritmo suave que la chica había comenzado a marcar, sino que tomó ella la iniciativa, besándola de una forma más brusca y violenta, introduciendo de inmediato su lengua en la boca de la Gryffindor, haciendo que gimiese suavemente.

Fue cuando sintió la mano de la chica acariciando su mejilla que se dio cuenta realmente de lo que estaba pasando. Puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, apartándose de golpe, y fue testigo de cómo Woods mantuvo durante un par de segundos más los ojos cerrados. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de cogerla y empujarla contra el suelo, haciendo que cayese inmediatamente.

—¿Qué mierdas acabas de hacer? —exigió, enfadada por aquel beso que no sabía a qué había venido— ¿Qué te pasa, Woods? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Por qué mierdas me has besado?

Los ojos verdes de la chica comenzaron a tornarse cristalinos, y se percató de que el labio inferior le temblaba notoriamente. Se quedó allí en aquella posición, y la Gryffindor tampoco hizo nada para levantarse, solo le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica.

—¿Qué pasa, Woods? Eres un bebé —se burló, soltando una risotada algo forzada— ¿Por qué no te vas con tu mami?

Y con esa última frase, consiguió que la chica soltase un sollozo antes de comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. La observó unos segundos más, cabizbaja, pasándose las manos por los ojos para intentar secarse las lágrimas, pero finalmente decidió dejarla allí sola, tampoco tenía nada que hacer allí. Desapareció por el final del pasillo, en dirección a las mazmorras de Slytherin e intentó ignorar aquel pinchazo que sintió en el corazón justo en aquel momento.

X X X

 _No sabía exactamente dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí, pero el lugar era frío y oscuro, y le provocaba escalofríos hasta a ella misma. Parecía ser una casa vieja con muy poca iluminación. La madera que recubría sus paredes apestaba a humedad, y es que aquel sitio no le causaba ninguna buena espina. Joder, ¿dónde mierda estaba?_

 _Se sentía bastante desorientada, pero se dejó guiar por una luz al final del pasillo donde se encontraba, y que parecía que llevaba hasta una habitación. Caminó poco a poco, escuchando un murmullo que cada vez se hacía más alto, hasta que pudo oírlo con total claridad._

 _—¿Quieres morir aquí, niñata sangre sucia? —reconoció enseguida el tono de voz de su tío, podía decir que estaba bastante enfadado, quien fuese aquella persona a la que se dirigía, le estaba sacando de sus casillas—. ¡Clarke! —volvió a escuchar su voz, y se quedó paralizada por un segundo— ¿Dónde demonios está esta cría? ¡Clarke, ven aquí ahora mismo!_

 _No quería que se cabrease aún más, así que entró sin más dilación a la sala, y sus ojos fueron directos a la persona que había allí atada a una silla. Al principio, el cambio de luz le hizo daño en los ojos, pero en cuanto se acostumbró a ella, pudo distinguir perfectamente quién era aquella persona, y la conocía de sobras, demasiado bien._

 _Lexa Woods, aquella chica de Gryffindor con la que los de su casa y ella la habían tomado desde el primer día en el castillo, estaba allí mismo, frente a sus narices, con las mejillas empapadas por el llanto, los ojos enrojecidos, mientras que sollozos salían de su boca repetidamente. No supo por qué, porque además no era la primera vez que la veía así; le había hecho sufrir en incontables ocasiones, pero en aquel momento, una punzada atravesó su pecho, y no le gustó nada aquella sensación, mientras que observaba a la chica indefensa que había frente a ella._

 _—¿Quieres encargarte de ella? —habló su tío, y desvió su mirada para observarlo a él— Estoy harto de que no suelte ni una palabra, tal vez a ti te haga más caso. Además, necesitas prepararte bien, Clarke. No queremos que el señor piense que eres débil…_

 _Le cedió su posición, algo más cerca que antes a Lexa, y le instó con la mirada a desenfundar su varita. Ella no vaciló, y enseguida se encontraba apuntando a la chica Gryffindor con ella, a esperas de las órdenes de su tío._

 _—Probemos con la Cruciatus —vio la sonrisa malvada que se instauró en el rostro de su familiar—. Tal vez así nos diga dónde se encuentra la desgraciada de su tía. Ni matando a su amiga ha querido soltar prenda._

 _Fue entonces que su visión se fijó en el cadáver que había en una esquina de la habitación, y no tardó ni dos segundos en reconocer que se trataba de Raven Reyes, la guardiana de Woods durante todos estos años. Joder, ¿cómo era su tío capaz de hacer eso sin apenas titubear?_

 _—Vamos, Clarke —sintió las grandes manos del hombre posarse sobre sus hombros—. Tortúrala, no tengas miedo. Tan solo es una maldita sangre sucia, ya sabes cuál es su destino…_

 _Inspiró hondo, y se fijó en la expresión de horror de la chica frente a ella. Tenía la boca cubierta, así que no podía hablar, pero estaba segura de que le pedía silenciosamente piedad. No podía fallarle a su familia, así que lo sentía por Woods, pero iba a sufrir hasta que desvelase la localización de aquella persona a la que estaban buscando._

 _Y, no supo por qué, pero intentó decir aquella palabra, la que conseguiría que la chica se retorciese en el asiento. Tenía que hacerlo, debía demostrar su valía, o era muy probable que el señor oscuro se deshiciese de ella como si fuese basura. Joder, ¿por qué no era capaz de hacerle daño?_

 _—¿A qué estás esperando, mocosa? ¡Hazlo! —su tío cada vez sonaba más desesperado._

 _—Le… Lexa… —susurró su nombre, y el brillo que vio en los ojos de la Gryffindor le asustó—. Lexa…_

 _De repente, todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo, y aquella habitación desapareció por completo. No veía nada, y fue cayendo en un profundo agujero negro, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía._

—¡Lexa! —gritó, incorporándose sobre su cama, sintiendo el sudor en su frente, e intentó calmar su respiración y su corazón.

¿Qué coño acababa de soñar? ¿Por qué el nombre de Woods estaba repitiéndose en su cabeza en bucle? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Quién tiene el cuerpo tenso además de MIPERSONA?**

 **¿Confiáis en Octavia Blake? A nosotras nos da un poco de mala espina aún, y más de lo que pasó el curso anterior con ella...**

 **¿Sois Team Lexa (confío para llegar a mi amor) o Team Raven (no confío porque eres el demonio en persona)?**

 **¿Quién shippea a la muerte Rana? *LEVANTA LOS CINCO BRAZOS***

 **Hemos tenido un POV Clarke, menudo cambio, joder...**

 **¿Qué ha pasado en el beso con Lexa? ¿Y esa pesadilla?**

 **¿QUÉ VA A PASAR AHORA?**

 **Hasta el miércoles.**

 **Un saludo mágico de Marisney.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Caminaba junto a Lexa hacia la biblioteca, querían pasarse para buscar un nuevo libro que hablaba del hechizo _Obliviate_ y pociones desmemorizantes, querían dar con lo adecuado para poder encontrar el contrahechizo o antídoto correcto para lo que a Clarke le había pasado. Lexa parecía algo más relajada, quizás la esperanza de poder encontrar la cura para su novia, de estar cada vez más cerca de su solución.

—No te haces una idea de lo mucho que la echo de menos —le confesó la Gryffindor—. Es difícil para mí estar ahora sin poder verla después de la intensidad de lo que vivimos desde principios de este año.

—Estamos cerca, Lex —le aseguró—. Daremos con la solución para lo que sea que le haya pasado a Clarke, y la ayudaremos a salir de ese estilo de vida que odia.

—Eso sería peligroso.

—Pero tú eres valiente.

—No —rio suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

—Cada uno tenemos nuestras habilidades, le ha tocado a Clarke tener una novia cerebrito —tocó su sien con el índice, y Lexa le sonrió agradecida—. Nosotras atacamos a partir de la teoría y… —no le dio tiempo a terminar su frase cuando se vio atrapada contra la pared y el cuerpo de Blake, que le sonreía gustosa— Ahora que estamos en el mismo equipo, puedes usar otros métodos de saludo —murmuró entre dientes mientras Octavia le miraba cada milímetro de su rostro con media sonrisa, parecía que disfrutaba si veía el mínimo gesto de temor o dolor en la cara ajena.

—No me sale ser educada con gente como vosotras —contestó—, pero traigo noticias, y tengo que simular que me caéis como el culo —pasó su mano de su túnica a su cuello, apretando sus dedos levemente en su garganta—. Ah, no, que no tengo que fingirlo —sonrió con gusto.

—Como ves, otra gente prefiere el usar la fuerza bruta o, simplemente, el ser gilipollas —miró a Lexa, intentando no mostrar miedo ni dejar que su voz temblase por los dedos de Octavia en su piel.

—Octavia —la llamó Lexa por su nombre—, puedes soltarla, por favor.

—No —miró a la Gryffindor que se colocó a su lado—. Va a ser rápido, más rápido que Virgen-Reyes corriéndose con la greñas —entonces sus ojos verdes enfocaron los suyos, y buscó aire cuando apretó más los dedos en su garganta—. ¿Qué tal el polvo? Se te nota por todos lados. Podríamos montar una fiesta, ya sabes, por perder la virginidad después de Woods, ¿quién lo iba a decir? Aposté por ti, Reyes —puso morros, como si le diese pena, pero no tardó en sonreír.

—Deja de ser así, Octavia —Lexa la empujó, cogiéndola de su hombro, pero la Slytherin logró tumbarla en el suelo con su brazo libre.

—Escuchadme las dos —dijo tras reírse de Lexa, volviéndola a enfocar a ella—. Anoche Griffin empezó a gimotear como un perro, probablemente como tú anoche mientras Hilker te follaba —puso una mueca de asco tras recorrer su rostro otra vez, probablemente buscando esa expresión de "dolor"—, y me despertó.

—¿No has dormido bien, cara rajada? ¿Te duele el arañazo de la mandíbula? Para ser tan matona eres siempre la que se lleva los golpes, ¿no? —no solía ser así, pero quería que la chica de pelos negros la soltase sin que percibiese que sentía miedo, y parece que lo consiguió. Por solo unos segundos, porque jamás había visto esa mirada furiosa en la chica.

No tardó en sentir la punta de su varita contra su yugular, presionando más de lo normal y su cara quedó tan cerca que pudo comprobar que en sus ojos también existía tonos celestes, casi imperceptibles, pero ahí estaban. Sintió un escalofrío y tragó saliva cuando empezó a hablar entre dientes, con sus narices rozándose por la cercanía.

—No sufriría matándote, Reyes. Aquí y ahora. Así que cierra la puta boca si quieres que te ayude a ti, a tu novia pelos de rata y a la sangre sucia de la que estás enamorada. No tengo ganas de juegos.

—Si no tienes ganas de… —fue a contestarle, pero Lexa intervino.

—Raven, por favor —pidió, y ella apretó la mandíbula, pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Blake—. ¿Qué le pasaba a Clarke? —preguntó directamente, y la Slytherin volvió a sonreír, soltándola y limpiándose las manos en la túnica antes de apuntarla de nuevo con su varita.

Frunció los labios al ver ese gesto de desprecio por su parte, y miró a otro lado, molesta, pero sin dejar de escucharla hablar. Entonces vio que estaba el pasillo desierto, como era normal a la hora de las clases. Iba a volver a llegar tarde. Raven Reyes, quién te ha visto y quién te ve.

—Anoche Clarke dijo tu nombre en sueños varias veces. Ya sabes, la típica pesadilla. Pero por la mañana no recordaba lo que había soñado.

—Lo habrás preguntado de forma sutil, ¿no? —ironizó mientras Lexa se quedaba pensativa.

—¡Joder, Reyes! Hoy estás insoportable —bufó, y la miró de nuevo, esta vez sin sonrisa engreída, más bien enfadada.

—Ya sabes cómo me siento cada vez que estás cerca.

—Callaos —se escuchó la voz de Lexa—. ¿Creéis que en alguna parte de su subconsciente aún queda algún recuerdo de lo que vivimos?

—No sabemos qué soñaba —comentó la Slytherin, y ahí estaba de nuevo, su sonrisa, cuando cambió de enfoque a Lexa—. Quizás soñaba que, si decía tres veces tu nombre, conseguía matarte.

La empujó y la pilló desprevenida, y la chica cayó en el suelo con un sonido sordo. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero nada más la Slytherin se levantó, se echó hacia un lado y su puño se estampó contra la roca de la pared.

—¡Joder! —protestó mirándose la mano y apretando la mandíbula. La enfocó a ella antes de apuntarla con su varita— _¡Desmaius!_

 _—¡Protego! —_ exclamó rápidamente, sacando la suya de su túnica al ver sus intenciones.

—¡ _Expelliermus! —_ lanzó uno nuevo, con la mirada fija en ella, y ella volvió a defenderse.

— _Inmobilus._

Ese último no lo lanzó ninguna de las dos. El cuerpo de Blake se quedó rígido y entonces guardó su varita cuando supo que no iba a necesitarla más.

—¿Os podéis comportar como adultas? ¡Las dos! —la Gryffindor parecía realmente enfadada, y admitía que en los siete años que llevaban conociéndose, no la había visto nunca así— Raven, Octavia, Clarke era vuestra amiga y estamos haciendo esto para ayudarla no para hacernos daño entre nosotras.

Agachó la cabeza al escucharla, y es que tenía razón. Tenían que unirse, aunque no se soportasen, y observó a Blake unos segundos antes de hacer el contrahechizo y extender su mano en señal de rendición y de que trabajarían en equipo. La Slytherin vaciló unos segundos, acariciando sus propios nudillos, que sangraban, antes de estrecharla medio segundo, soltándola rápidamente y limpiándose en su túnica tras ello. Rodó los ojos al verla antes de observar a Lexa, parecía que quería decir algo importante.

Acarició su hombro cuando vio sus ojos acuosos.

—Anoche la besé.

—¿A Clarke? —preguntó la de pelo negro sorprendida.

—Sí. La seguí y, cuando me vio, la besé —explicó.

—¿Qué pasó? —se interesó ella.

—Por unos segundos me correspondió el beso —lo dijo llevándose la mano a los labios—, algo más brusca que los que me dio antes de volver aquí —puso una mueca, volviendo a dejar caer su mano—. Fue raro, pero quizás el beso hizo que tuviese ese sueño conmigo. No lo sé, quizás recordó algo inconscientemente y no te lo ha contado —miró a Blake.

—Eso ya no lo sé, no quise presionarla porque a veces se pone algo agresiva si intentas hurgar en sus pensamientos. Ya os lo conté.

Se fijó en el arañazo de su mandíbula y se percató de que tenía también un corte en su ceja. ¿Fue Clarke quien le hizo eso? De normal sabía que era una chica agresiva, pero si se ponía a recordar más en profundidad recordaba empujones, amenazas e insultos, pero la que llegaba siempre a las manos o a hacer daño de verdad era gente como ella: las que formaban el grupo de "guardaespaldas" de la rubia. ¿Por qué ahora Clarke estaba siendo así? Algo debía haber cambiado.

—Escúchame —se lo pensó unos segundos, aún no le salía el decir "Octavia"—, Blake —terminó por decir—. Intenta no presionarla demasiado, que salga como algo natural, no queremos bajas en el grupo por ser una bocazas —no pudo evitar decirlo, pero Lexa agarró el brazo de la chica cuando quiso ir a por ella—. Cualquier información será buena. Gracias por contarnos esto —quiso arreglar su error.

—No hago esto por vosotras, lo hago por Clarke —dejó claro, y en ese momento comenzó a salir gente del aula. La Slytherin la empujó, tirándola al suelo y yéndose sin decir nada más.

Lexa la ayudó a levantarse, y se sacudió la túnica cuando se incorporó.

—¿Cómo estás? —se preocupó tras la noticia del beso.

—Bien, Rave. Estoy bien. Háblame de lo tuyo con Luna, ¿a qué se refería Octavia? —se extrañó, sacando el tema mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo, directas a la biblioteca. Notó que sus mejillas se sonrojaban con el recuerdo.

—Luna y yo lo hemos hecho —sonrió, y Lexa abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Usaste la Sala de los Menesteres?

—No, fue en el baño de los prefectos —comentó con naturalidad, no le importaba hablar de ese tema con su amiga.

—¿Hay camas allí? —preguntó confundida, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y todo.

—Eres demasiado inocente, Lex. Y no me creo que con el calentón que llevabais Clarke y tú siempre solo lo hayáis hecho en camas.

—No, pero… ¡Era tu primera vez! —y la miró sorprendida— ¿No?

—Sí, pero fue perfecta. Créeme —aseguró, sonriendo cuando vio a Luna acercándose a ellas desde el final del pasillo.

X X X

Otro día más en la sala de los menesteres, otro día más sin Clarke. No perdía la esperanza, en absoluto, pero había veces que se venía abajo, sobre todo cuando la veía en el pasillo y su mirada no mostraba más que indiferencia. Era difícil, muy difícil soportarlo, sobre todo después de haber vivido cosas tan intensas e increíbles. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y desvió su cabeza del escritorio sobre el que estaba ojeando uno de los libros que habían cogido de la biblioteca para ver a Luna mirándola con media sonrisa. Debía haberse enfrascado demasiado en la lectura porque no había oído a la prefecta llegar, hasta ese momento solo habían estado allí Raven y ella.

—Hola, Lex —la saludó cariñosamente, dando un apretón con su mano—. ¿Cómo vas? ¿Estás muy cansada?

—Un poco… —reconoció, y se retiró momentáneamente las gafas para poder frotarse los ojos como muestra de agotamiento— Muchas gracias por venir, en serio.

—No seas tonta, ya sabes que estamos en esto contigo —observó cómo Luna desviaba la vista hacia Raven, que estaba también leyendo sobre uno de los sofás que allí había, y sonreía ampliamente—. Ve a descansar un poco y ya sigo yo si quieres, ¿vale?

—No, no te preocupes —declinó la oferta—. Creo que estoy llegando a algo que nos puede interesar, ve a sentarte un rato con Raven —la animó, y la chica le ofreció una última sonrisa antes de coger uno de los libros que tenía apilados a su lado en el escritorio y dirigirse al sofá a sentarse junto a la Ravenclaw.

—¿Y Blake? —dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, y se alegró por sus amigas cuando Raven apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Luna, y la chica comenzaba automáticamente a acariciar su cabello castaño mientras que con su otra mano abría el libro que llevaba y lo empezaba a ojear.

—Blake me tiene harta —suspiró Raven—. Dijo que vendría en cuanto hiciese algunas cosas que tenía pendientes.

—No sé por qué hacemos esto con ella, la verdad.

—Lo hacemos porque Octavia es amiga de Clarke —intervino ahora ella, intentando defender un poco a la chica de Slytherin, aunque no se lo merecía en absoluto—. Aunque sea así, sé que en el fondo se preocupa por ella, y cuantas más personas seamos, mejor.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando pasar a la morena de ojos verdes, que tenía tanta cara de pocos amigos como siempre. Luna y Raven apartaron sus miradas al segundo, y ella simplemente se quedó esperando por si decía algo.

—¿Qué habéis encontrado? —preguntó sin más, dejándose caer sobre el otro sofá que había allí, llevándose una significativa mirada por parte de Luna.

—¿De qué vas, Blake? Al menos podrías tener algo de educación, que encima que llegas tarde tenemos que aguantar tu cara de malas pulgas aquí —le replicó, haciendo que Octavia se incorporase automáticamente, sacando su varita y apuntándola con ella.

—Cállate, pelo estropajo o te dejo sin manos para que te folles a tu novia —la amenazó, y ella se levantó de la silla con la intención de calmar los ánimos.

—Eh, chicas… Por favor —dijo tranquilamente—. Estamos aquí para ayudar a Clarke, así no vamos a conseguir nada. Octavia —se dirigió ahora a la chica de Slytherin—, ¿has encontrado algo?

—Nada nuevo —se encogió de hombros, totalmente acomodada en el sofá, y ella le tendió uno de los libros que había apilados en su escritorio—. ¿Tengo que leerme esta mierda? —soltó casi con asco, y ella suspiró internamente, porque no le convenía ir en contra de Octavia. Necesitaban tanta gente como pudieran para ayudar a Clarke, y aunque entendía que Raven y Luna tuviesen tan poca paciencia con la morena de ojos verdes, ella no iba a hacer lo mismo.

—Si estás aquí es para ayudar, así que sí —le recordó Raven, y ella volvió a su silla, dispuesta a seguir leyendo aquellas descripciones de hechizos que podrían ser la clave para tener de vuelta a su chica—. Mirad esto, chicas. Aquí hablan sobre _Obliviate_ —volvió a hablar, incorporándose y quedando totalmente sentada sobre el sofá.

—No hemos dado ese hechizo en clase, ¿no? —habló Luna esta vez.

—No, creo que es uno bastante avanzado, pero mirad qué dice: El Encantamiento de la memoria o _Obliviate_ están destinado para borrar un recuerdo específico. Cuando los recuerdos en cuestión son persistentes, a menudo dejan a la víctima desorientada durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Sin embargo, si se realiza correctamente, un encantamiento de la memoria puede borrar una parte significativa de la memoria de la persona y causar daño cerebral, con dificultad en la recuperación.

Se quedó paralizada con las palabras de Raven, intentando asimilarlas. No quería ni imaginarse que Clarke hubiese quedado con daño cerebral tras sufrir el hechizo. Es que, si aquel era el hechizo al que su chica había sido expuesta, no estaba segura de poder recuperarla nunca, y ese pensamiento provocó un pinchazo en su corazón, e intentó aguantar las ganas de llorar, por el momento, al menos.

—¿Creéis que le han borrado a Clarke los recuerdos específicos con Lexa entonces? ¿Solo esos? —habló Blake, y por primera vez en esos días la vio verdaderamente interesada y preocupada en lo que se estaba hablando.

—Es probable —le contestó Luna, y observó cómo la prefecta se inclinaba hacia Raven, intentando observar lo que ésta leía también en el libro—. ¿Pone algo sobre cómo romper el hechizo, cariño?

—Oh, por favor, me dais ganas de vomitar —intervino la Slytherin, fingiendo arcadas.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo con tu cara y aun así me callo, así que aprende, imbécil.

—Eh… Sí —Raven se limitó a contestar la pregunta de su chica—. Aquí pone que los efectos del _Obliviate_ se pueden romper mediante la tortura. Y por lo general, el hechizo utilizado para esto es…

—La maldición _Cruciatus_ —completó la frase ella, porque ya estaba familiarizada con aquel maldito hechizo que había traído tanto dolor a su familia—. No vamos a hacerle eso a Clarke. Además de que está prohibido, me niego a verla pasar por eso.

—Por supuesto que no, Lex —le aseguró Luna—. Pero tenemos que encontrar una forma de ayudarla igualmente.

—Tiene que haber algo, lo sé —quiso ser positiva—. En algún lugar de alguno de estos libros debe poner la forma que nos haga traerla de vuelta. A mi Clarke…

No se lo esperó, pero en ese mismo instante se volvió a romper, porque los recuerdos se volvieron a agolpar como todas esas noches en su cama. Las lágrimas vinieron sin avisar, y antes de darse cuenta, se vio envuelta en un abrazo de Raven, y se aferró a su túnica con fuerza, sintiendo cómo acariciaba su espalda con cariño. Sabía que no estaba sola, y que la tenía a ella y a Luna, pero aun así era muy difícil, porque aquel curso no estaba siendo para nada como lo había planeado en un primer momento.

—Clarke va a volver, Lexa —escuchó su voz suave junto a su oído, tratando de calmar sus sollozos—. Vamos a traerla de vuelta, si alguien puede hacerlo, somos nosotras. Somos unos cerebritos, ¿recuerdas?

Sonrió contra su túnica y asintió antes de separarle y murmurar un "gracias", volviendo a sentarse para seguir con la búsqueda, porque no iba a parar, no hasta volver a tenerla a su lado.

—Eh, vosotras, escuchad —la voz de Blake hizo que levantara la vista tras unos minutos de vuelta a la lectura—. _Obliviate_ no es el único hechizo que existe para hacer que las personas pierdan la memoria. Aquí pone que existe una poción del olvido.

—¿En qué consiste? —se interesó ella.

—No mucho, simplemente que está hecha por Agua de río Leteo, bayas de muérdago y ramas de valeriana. Pero creo que, si se trata de esta poción, puedo hacer un antídoto.

—¿Tú? No me hagas reír, Blake —dijo Luna, con una carcajada.

—Yo te creo, Octavia —opinó ella, porque no perdían nada intentándolo— ¿Te llevará mucho tiempo prepararla?

—Puedo empezar ahora mismo y tenerla para mañana. Solo tengo que ir a buscar unos ingredientes.

—Pues empieza entonces —intervino Raven.

La morena simplemente se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala sin mirar a ninguna de ellas. Aunque Octavia Blake las odiase, les estaba ayudando, y eso era algo por lo que le iba a estar siempre agradecida.

X X X

Estaba enfadada. Y mucho. Dio golpe a la pared de piedra de su habitación, notando ese dolor en sus nudillos, apenas sentía nada. Tenía que liberar esa rabia que sentía. Apretó su mandíbula antes de dar otro más, esa vez con más fuerza, dando un grito y comprobando que la sangre brotaba de su piel. Cayó en el suelo sentada y la miró fijamente, buscando ese alivio en el pinchazo permanente que sentía. Le gustaba ver ese líquido rojo, a pesar de que odiaba sentir ese dolor al que estaba habituada. Apretó con los dedos de su otra mano hasta ver su mano recubierta de sangre, manchando incluso su estúpido uniforme.

Buscó en el baúl del final de su cama, apoyándose en él y mirando al techo, sabía la forma de lo que buscaba, no necesitaba verlo. Un pequeño tarro con una poción para las heridas. Una vez lo sacó, vertió su contenido sobre sus nudillos, sin mirar ese humo que salió. Siseó entre dientes cuando notó el escozor, y miró cómo la herida se cerraba ligeramente: normal que no se curase del todo. Suspiró, notándose más relajada, pero igual de confundida.

No sabía qué le estaba pasando, seguro que era de pasar tanto tiempo con la sangre sucia, la greñas y la maldita cara sucia. Joder, ¿qué le pasaba? Tiró el frasco de cristal con todas sus fuerzas, reventándolo justo contra la puerta, que acababa de ser abierta. Recorrió el cuerpo de quien acababa de entrar y se encontró con la sonrisa de Clarke, observándola interesada.

—Veo que sigues sin controlar ese mal genio, Octavia.

—¿Estás orgullosa? —se interesó, y la chica rio, incluso su risa había cambiado.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Otra vez estás chutándote con tu propia sangre? Roan y Echo están haciendo unas pociones de la hostia gracias a tu receta, nos lo pasamos en grande con ellas. Gracias —sonrió arrogante, sentándose frente a ella—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa, joder? Me entran ganas de reventarte la cara.

—¿Así es como sacas conversación con tus amigas?

—Así es como saco conversación contigo, idiota. Venga, suéltalo.

Quizás si ella era sincera, conseguía que Clarke lo fuese, así tendría información para la sangre sucia y su séquito. Mordió su labio, dispuesta a soltar sus más profundos pensamientos. Nunca había hablado de nada de ella, a pesar de que siempre le había demostrado ser una buena amiga. Y por eso le dolió en el fondo que Clarke se mostrase tan violenta con ella, porque nunca había sido así.

—Tú eres bisexual —comentó tras vendar su mano.

—Guau, enhorabuena. Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin —empezó a aplaudir lentamente, y ella rodó los ojos, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su cama—. No te enfades, idiota.

La rubia la siguió hasta colocarse de rodillas a su lado mientras ella la miraba de lado en la cama tumbada.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No es "cómo lo supe", simplemente me gustaban chicos y chicas —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molan las tías?

—No lo sé —suspiró.

—Es Niylah, ¿verdad? —frunció el ceño y ella se levantó en la cama, mirándola con horror.

—¡No! Niylah no.

—Uff… menos mal —suspiró—. Anoche me la follé, quizás esta noche también —sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó varias veces, sin creérselo.

—Últimamente estoy cachonda todo el día. Necesito follar. Ahora mismo te follaría hasta a ti.

—Ni se te ocurra, Griffin —salió de la cama por el otro lateral, alejándose de ella.

—¿Qué mejor forma de saber si te molan las tías? Cómete un coño, evalúalo y decides si te gusta o no. Niylah anoche lo disfrutó, tú también podrías.

—Joder, Clarke, qué asco —casi escupió sus palabras.

—Estoy de coña, idiota —soltó una ronca carcajada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Quién? —disimuló.

—La que te hace dudar de tu sexualidad.

—Nadie. Echo me comentó que tenía dudas —echó la culpa a su otra amiga.

—Ah, pues te lo habría dicho hace tiempo, porque Echo esta noche se une a Niylah y a mí —comentó como si nada, quitándose la túnica y el jersey y tirándolos a su cama—. Va a estar Roan por ahí, si quieres puedes venir tú también. He visto cómo le miras.

¿De qué hablaba?

—¿A dónde vais?

—A la habitación de los chicos. A pasarlo bien, mojigata. ¿Desde cuándo no follas?

—A ti esas cosas no te gustaban —volvió al tema que le inquietaba.

—Nunca las probé —quitó importancia, quitándose la camisa—. ¿Este sujetador o me pongo otro? —preguntó distraída.

—¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?

—Joder, O, porque estoy cachonda a todas horas. ¿No lo entiendes? —otra vez parecía enfadada, y puso otra vez distancia, por si la atacaba de nuevo.

—Escúchame, Clarke, este comportamiento no es propio de ti. ¿Estás bien? —dijo de forma pausada, sujetando el extremo de su varita despacio, por si la rubia hacía algún movimiento en falso, estar preparada.

—Me estás sacando de mis casillas, Octavia.

—Relájate, anda.

—Ven esta noche y cómete algo bien rico, a ver si estás unos días sin hablar. Últimamente estás muy estúpida —se giró para terminar de quitarse el uniforme y ponerse otra ropa. Nada con su estilo habitual—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuando la vio apuntándola con su varita.

—No vas a ir a esa fiesta.

—No eres mi puta madre, Octavia. ¿Te crees que te tengo miedo?

—He dicho que no vas a ir —dijo con firmeza, sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita.

No iba a decirle a Lexa nada de eso. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, porque de normal le gustaba hacer sufrir a la gente, pero ese dato sobre las conductas sexuales de Clarke era bastante chocante, incluso para ella. No se lo esperaba para nada.

La rubia empezó a ir hacia ella, y es que no podía hacerle daño. No a ella. Cerró los ojos antes de sentir el impacto de su puño en su mejilla. Ya nada le dolía, pero le debía grandes cosas a Clarke, así que recibió el segundo impacto de sus nudillos, sintiendo que volvía a arañar su cara con el anillo que llevaba de su familia.

—No me gusta hacerte daño, Octavia —agarró su cara con las manos—, pero no me dejas elección. No te va a doler y mañana por la mañana estarás como nueva, me lo agradecerás. Tendré cuidado de que ningún tío entre aquí por la noche y se aproveche de ti.

Se preparó para el impacto, sabía que iba a golpear la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la madera de su cama, pero el rostro de Clarke cambió. Cayó al suelo de forma automática y miró tras ellas para ver si alguien le había lanzado algún hechizo: en la habitación no había nadie. Miró asustada a Clarke, que realizaba unos sonidos que no identificó y temblaba en el suelo con los ojos en blanco. ¿Sería un maleficio? Imposible, no había nadie en la habitación y la puerta seguía cerrada, habría escuchado algo.

Vio que empezaba a salir saliva de su boca, y se agachó en el suelo, reconociendo un ataque epiléptico, y la puso de lado para asegurarse que no le pasara nada.

—Mierda, mierda —fue hacia su baúl y sacó su caldero de pociones, calentándolo y empezando a hacer mezclas: opio en polvo, hojas de adelfa, extramonio, roca volcánica y arena fina. Además, añadió algunos ingredientes a esa poción calmante, usando sus conocimientos sobre herbología y sobre aquella asignatura que le encantaba—. ¡Joder! —protestó de nuevo, empezando a que se calentase la poción antes de seguir echando nada.

Fue hacia la cama de Clarke y cogió su maldito uniforme, no podía llevarla así vestida a la enfermería, ¿qué dirían de ese escote que se había puesto? Bufó, porque ella no tendría que estar haciendo nada de eso, pero ahí estaba: cambiando la ropa a la rubia.

Cuando la poción estuvo lista, tuvo cuidado de hacer que la bebiese y, a pesar de que casi todo se salía fuera, logró que los temblores fuesen a menos. Suspiró aliviada, y la apuntó con su varita, haciendo levitar su cuerpo para llevarla a la enfermería, siendo observadas por todos mientras cruzaba el pasillo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos/as las personas humanas no mágicas y mágicas que leéis el fic.**

 **¿Qué teorías e inquietudes tenéis sobre cómo va avanzando la historia?**

 **Ja je ji jo ju.**

 **Hechizos y contrahechizos desmemorizantes. Pociones. Llantos. Un POV Octavia. ¿Y qué PUTAMIERDA está haciendo Clarke con su vida? ESTO SE NOS VA DE LAS MANOS. AYUDADNOS A SALVARLA, LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES ES GRANDE, CABEMOS TODAS/OS.**

 **Hasta el miércoles.**

 **Un saludo mágico de Marisney.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Cada vez estaban más cerca, o eso era lo que se repetía a sí misma a modo de mantra, con la intención de no perder las esperanzas. Lo cierto es que toda aquella búsqueda, que ya se alargaba unas cuantas semanas, le estaba gastando toda la energía, e incluso había comenzado a descuidar un poco sus estudios, la verdadera razón por la que estaba en aquel colegio. Obviamente, en esos momentos, el sacar las mejores notas posibles le parecía algo secundario en comparación con tener que encontrar el modo de volver a tener a su novia entre sus brazos, pero no podía olvidar las asignaturas, había luchado muy duro todos esos años para obtener un buen expediente y no iba a echarlo a perder todo, eso lo tenía claro.

Por eso aquella tarde habían decidido darse un respiro de aquella búsqueda exhaustiva e ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. Además, Octavia tenía que buscar algún momento para darle a Clarke aquel antídoto que la chica había preparado. No las tenían todas con ellas, pero debían intentarlo. Levantó su vista del libro de herbología que se encontraba leyendo en ese momento, y sonrío al ver cómo, frente a ella, Luna y Raven estudiaban mientras la Gryffindor acariciaba suavemente el dorso de la mano de la castaña. Lo cierto es que el año anterior había sospechado que estaban juntas, pero la Ravenclaw lo había negado todo, y en esos momentos se alegraba enormemente de ver que sí, que sus amigas sentían algo por la otra, y ver todo lo que compartían, le daba más fuerzas para recuperar lo que ella tenía con su Clarke.

Justo en ese momento divisó la puerta de la biblioteca, que se abrió, y frunció el ceño cuando observó a Octavia entrando por ella. En cuanto la Slytherin las localizó, se dirigió hasta su mesa, y se sentó a su lado, provocando que tanto Luna como Raven levantasen sus miradas y la observasen tan confundidas como estaba ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Blake? —preguntó Luna, y se alegró de que, aunque estuviese seria, no tuviera ese tono tan cortante, tal vez había empezado a ver que la chica también quería colaborar.

—Ha pasado algo con Clarke —anunció sin más, y a ella se le paró el corazón de golpe.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué le ha pasado? —quiso saber ella, siendo totalmente consciente del tono tembloroso en su voz.

—Ha tenido un ataque, no sé bien qué coño ha sido, pero menos mal que yo estaba con ella —pudo ver genuina preocupación en el rostro de Octavia y notó un nudo en su garganta formándose.

—¿Está bien ahora? —habló Raven en esta ocasión.

—Está en la enfermería. Ahora mismo está sola, la señora Pomfrey la ha dejado que repose. Creo que sería un buen momento para probar el antídoto, por eso he venido a buscaros.

—¿Crees que es seguro, Blake? ¿No pasará nada porque haya tenido este… ataque?

—Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo —la chica se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse de la mesa, y ella miró unos segundos a sus dos amigas, hasta que la prefecta asintió levemente, comenzando a recoger para seguir a Octavia hasta la enfermería.

Entraron en silencio, comprobando que allí no había nadie, y llegaron hasta la habitación donde se encontraban las camillas. Todas estaban desocupadas, a excepción de una al fondo, y sus ojos se inundaron al acercarse y ver a Clarke dormida allí. No controló sus acciones y, a riesgo de que se despertase en cualquier momento, corrió a su lado, y sujetó su mano entre las suyas.

—Lex, ten cuidado —escuchó la voz de Raven a sus espaldas, pero no pudo evitar llevar su mano a sus labios y besarla con suavidad.

—Tranquilas, creo que está inconsciente —habló Octavia—. Pero se va a despertar en cuanto me oiga vomitar por lo empalagosa que es la sangre sucia.

—Cállate, imbécil —oyó la voz de Luna, pero lo cierto es que ella no le dio ni la más mínima importancia. Toda su atención estaba centrada en la chica que tenía frente a ella, en su Clarke.

Es que así dormida parecía otra vez su novia, la chica que le había demostrado tantas cosas, y no pudo controlar el llevar su mano libre a su rostro, pasándola suavemente por su pómulo. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de las múltiples heridas que tenía en la cara y parte del cuello.

—¿Tienes idea de quién le ha hecho esto, Octavia? —le preguntó a la chica, que había dado la vuelta a la camilla y ahora se situaba frente a ella.

—Ya sabes que Clarke apenas se junta conmigo ya, así que no tengo ni idea —dijo mientras buscaba algo en su túnica—. Aunque dudo mucho que hayan sido los imbéciles de Roan, Ontari o Echo, Clarke los maneja como quiere.

¿Y si había sido alguien de su familia? ¿O de los mortífagos? Es que a Clarke se le veía mucho menos que en otros cursos, y no quería ni imaginarse en qué cosas estaría metida, pero le dolía el alma al ver aquellas heridas tan feas cubriendo su rostro. Y era en momentos como aquel en los que la frustración se le extendía por todo el organismo, por ser incapaz de hacer nada por ayudar a su chica. Se limpió una lágrima solitaria que descendió por la mejilla y sonrió a Luna cuando la chica se personó a su lado y sintió que daba un apretón cariñoso en su hombro.

—Venga, vamos a hacer esto rápido —habló la Slytherin de nuevo, y vio un pequeño frasco que había sacado—. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú, Woods?

—No, mejor hazlo tú —prefería estar sujetando su mano mientras Octavia le administraba aquel líquido, así que eso hizo.

Observó cómo sacaba el pequeño corcho que lo cubría, y, tras abrir ligeramente la boca de la rubia, lo vació en ella, y vio cómo Clarke lo tragaba instintivamente, aún en su estado de inconsciencia. Sintió que, brevemente, apretaba la mano que mantenía agarrada a la suya, y su reacción fue mirar su rostro, buscando ver si había despertado y había recuperado la memoria. Sabía que no podía ser tan sencillo, pero no perdía la esperanza por nada del mundo.

—¿Deberíamos esperarnos o será mejor que nos vayamos? —preguntó Raven, pero antes de que pudieran contestar, oyeron unos pasos acercándose por uno de los pasillos.

—Creo que eso contesta tu pregunta, cara sucia —respondió Blake con media sonrisa, y vio cómo Luna se disponía a ir hacia ella, apretando la mandíbula, pero fue rápida y la agarró por el brazo.

—Luna, ahora no. Debemos irnos, no pueden vernos por aquí —le recordó, y la chica asintió, antes de que todas se dirigieran hacia la salida, en dirección contraria al sonido de aquellos pasos, que cada vez se oían más cerca.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar para ver la reacción que ese antídoto tenía en la rubia. Esperar y desear que hiciese efecto, para volver a tenerla junto a ella.

X X X

Snape acababa de pedir que se pusiesen en pareja y levantó la mirada para observar que Octavia Blake miraba para otro lado, sabía que la estaba observando. La vio torcer la mandíbula y se fijó en que tenía más heridas en la cara. Rodó los ojos, porque no podía estarse quieta y no meterse en peleas. Adicta tanto a dar como a recibir golpes. Fue hacia la morena y la agarró de la túnica para llevarla junto a ella a la mesa más apartada.

—No quiero ser tu compañera, cara sucia.

—Una pena, pero al profesor Snape le gusta que seamos de casas diferentes cuando realizamos sus prácticas. Además, ahora somos un equipo, ¿no? —intentó ser "simpática", por Lexa más que nada.

—No somos nada, Reyes. Mira —le mostró el dorso de su mano—, en dos minutos empiezan a salirme sarpullidos por estar cerca de ti.

—Pues te jodes, Blake.

No les dio tiempo a seguir diciendo nada, porque Snape llamó la atención de todos dando los pasos a seguir. Octavia empezó a partir un trozo de hiedra distraída, sin apuntar nada, no como ella que cogió apunte de todo para no hacerla mal.

—¿Te has enterado de algo? —le echó en cara con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira y aprende, cara sucia.

Se levantó de la banqueta y empezó a preparar el caldero, mezclando los ingredientes. Ella, mientras tanto, miraba su pergamino, comprobando si elegía los adecuados y si lo hacía en la cantidad y orden correctos. Llevaba ya la mitad de la realización, hecha de manera perfecta y de memoria. Estaba sorprendida, y mucho.

—Entonces es cierto que se te dan bien las pociones.

—¿Dudabas de mis palabras? —la miró de reojo, sonriendo de forma engreída— Supongo que es difícil para alguien como tú pensar que alguien como yo pueda llegar a hacer algo bien, ¿no? Estúpidos cerebritos.

—No hace falta que nos estemos insultando todo el rato, Blake. Me aburres mucho.

—Lo siento —sabía que estaba siendo sarcástica. Rodó los ojos cuando dijo la siguiente frase—: No puedo evitar tratarte como creo que te mereces. Si es que te mereces algo.

Respira, Reyes, solo te está poniendo a prueba. Aunque viniendo de Octavia Blake lo dudaba mucho, porque lo suyo era comportarse así. Diseñada así de fábrica. Bufó y enfocó de nuevo las manos de la chica, observando sus nudillos, se podía percibir alguna que otra cicatriz, seguramente se abriría la piel a causa de sus peleas. Cuanto más golpease, más a gusto se quedaría. Era curioso que alguien con tanto odio a lo no-mágico, pudiese preferir una tortura a base de puños que con maleficios.

La Slytherin acabó siendo la primera en terminar la poción en la clase, y Snape les dio cinco puntos a cada una. La siguió por el pasillo de las mazmorras cuando terminaron, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero quería conocer sus pasos. ¿Por qué era de esa forma? Vio que miraba por encima de su hombro, sin dejar de caminar, e intentó disimular, porque tampoco quería recibir una paliza de su parte. No tardó demasiado en perderla de vista, quedando a solas en un pasillo estrecho y sin salida de las mazmorras. Llegó un momento en el que Blake, que se conocería aquello mejor, simplemente desapareció. Se sintió increíblemente estúpida por un momento, no sabía el motivo, pero el sentimiento era muy real. ¿Por dónde se habría metido la chica? No podía simplemente haber desaparecido. Y, en el caso de que hubiese sido así, les sería de ayuda conocer esos lugares por si en un futuro los necesitaban. Sentía por todos lados que algo malo iba a ocurrir ese año. Lo más seguro es que ese "algo" fuesen cosas en plural.

En ese momento, un cuerpo la aprisionó desde atrás, y se habría asustado si no hubiese sido por haber reconocido su olor personal y haber visto esos pelos rizados asomándose por su hombro. Era Luna. Suspiró cuando sintió sus labios delinear su cuello y agarró sus manos, que se apoyaron en su vientre.

—Te he echado de menos, cariño —notó su sonrisa contra su piel, y ella hizo lo mismo, acariciando sus dedos.

—Y yo a ti.

—Te noto tensa, ¿ha pasado algo? —se interesó antes de lamer su oreja, logrando que un escalofrío la recorriese.

—He tenido clases con Blake, ya te puedes imaginar.

—No me fio nada de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Seguro que en realidad coge información de nosotras para decírselo todo a sus amiguitos de Slytherin. Tenemos que andar con más cuidado y elegir qué se le dice y qué no. Lexa se fía demasiado rápido de la gente —explicó.

—No lo sé, Luna, parece afectada de verdad por Clarke.

—Sigo sin fiarme.

No dijo nada más, y se perdió en los roces que creaba Luna con sus labios por su cuello. No tardó en mordérselo, con algo más de fuerza de la habitual, arrancándole un suave gemido. Sus manos se liberaron de las suyas y subió por su vientre para colarse por su túnica y apretar uno de sus pechos mientras la pegaba más a la reja que quedaba tras ella.

—Luna, aquí nos pueden ver —fue más bien una nota informativa, porque su cuerpo ya estaba temblando por la anticipación, deseando que siguiera.

—Me estás poniendo muy cachonda aquí, Reyes.

—Puede ser perjudicial para tu título de prefecta, Hilker.

—Te quiero tener en mi boca, y eso lo demando como prefecta —habló contra su oreja—. No puedes negarte, cariño.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando coló su mano por su falda, apretando sus dedos donde necesitaba al apartar las piernas ligeramente para dejarle hueco. Gimió de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, y Luna no tardó en tapar su boca con su mano libre. Le gustó que lo hiciese. Aquella nueva faceta del sexo estaba provocando cosas en su interior que eran demasiado nuevas, a pesar de que Luna siempre era delicada con ella.

—Vamos a otro lado —pidió entre jadeos, comenzando a mover sus caderas contra los dedos de Luna, pero su mano censuró sus palabras y la Gryffindor no escuchó nada.

—Date la vuelta.

Lo hizo y recibió sus labios ya con la boca entre abierta, permitiendo la entrada de su lengua en ella. Gimió suavemente cuando la apretó más contra la fría reja y presionó entre sus piernas con su muslo. Ella no había sido así nunca, pero estaba muy tensa siempre, sobre todo con su investigación sobre Clarke, y cuando se acostaba con Luna siempre se quedaba como nueva.

El beso se volvió más necesitado, sus lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez, luchando por dominarlo. Cuando enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Luna, notó que sonreía contra sus labios.

—Me encantas —confesó y se sonrieron unos segundos antes de dejar que Luna mordiese suavemente su labio inferior—. Intenta no soltar esos gemidos que me vuelven loca, no queremos que nos pillen, cariño.

Aguantó el aliento cuando sujetó su bolsa y la dejo en el suelo junto a la suya, y la vio arrodillada frente a ella. La chica deslizó sus manos por sus piernas, sobre sus leotardos, los días que tenía clases en las mazmorras se los ponía para no pasar frío. Contra todo pronóstico, cuando Luna los bajó no sintió más que calor. La Gryffindor no perdió el tiempo y bajó también sus braguitas antes de besar sus muslos a la vez que empezaba a tocar su clítoris con el pulgar, humedeciéndola más. Miró al final del pasillo, completamente desierto, y tampoco se escuchaba ningún ruido. No quería que eso manchase su expediente ni que repercutiese en sus notas finales, pero no iba a frenar a esa chica que cada día le gustaba un poco más.

No controló el gemido que salió de su garganta cuando Luna hincó su lengua en ella, llevando sus manos de forma automática a su abundante pelo. La escuchó chistar y notó su sonrisa en su parte más íntima. Aguantó el aliento y apretó los labios para evitar soltar nuevos sonidos.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo marcado por la insistente lengua de Luna, que hacía maravillas entre sus piernas. Se apoyó mejor en la pared para no caerse, y notó que tras ella había una especie de reja que no había visto por la poca luz que había, Blake debía haberse ido por allí.

Un gemido quedó ahogado en su boca cuando Luna comenzó a lamer tanto sus labios como su clítoris. La miró y es que le encantaban esos labios gruesos empapados por ella y la imagen que le regalaba cuando los pegaba a su intimidad completamente para succionar, cada vez con más fuerza. Apretó sus manos en sus muslos y se separó para respirar agitada, lamiéndose restos húmedos de ella. Sus ojos la enfocaron y alzó un brazo hacia su rostro con dos dedos estirados.

Suspiró antes de atraparlos con sus labios, mojándolos sin dejar de mirar sus reacciones. La excitaba mucho verla tan excitada. Luna dejó de mover sus dedos en su boca y los bajó hasta su entrada, penetrándola directamente con esos dedos.

—Me pone tanto lo apretada que estás.

Uff, y a ella le ponía que se lo hiciese así. Separó un poco más las piernas y levantó un brazo para agarrar uno de los barrotes de su espada, sintiendo humedad entre sus dedos, quizás ese pasadizo daba al lago. Sus movimientos de caderas cambiaron de dirección, en vez de hacia delante y atrás, arriba y abajo. Gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando su boca volvió a su clítoris, y Luna paró todo movimiento, mirándola divertida.

—Hoy estás ruidosa, Reyes.

Luna se levantó, saliendo de ella y la besó. Soltó un murmullo de placer al sentirse a sí misma en su boca, y sacó la lengua para recoger su sabor: sabía que a Luna le gustaba. Levantó su pierna derecha y no tardó en penetrarla con dos dedos. Su cuerpo comenzó a golpear los barrotes de detrás de ella, y esos sonidos no parecieron importarle a la Gryffindor. Mordió su hombro para acallar sus propios gemidos por las embestidas de Luna, y cerró los ojos sin poder vigilar más si aparecía alguien. Iba a correrse.

—Estás tan apretada.

Le contestó con un gemido flojo contra su oído, y sujetó los pelos que cubrían su nuca con fuerza echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras mordía su labio, tensándose completamente contra ella. Luna aprovechó para lamer su garganta sin dejar de mover su brazo. La agarró cuando perdió la fuerza de sus piernas y respiró agitada por el orgasmo y el momento en sí.

—Estás tan preciosa en estos momentos —susurró la Gryffindor.

Se miraron y se sonrieron antes de que Luna la besase con mucha delicadeza. Disfrutó de la forma en la que sus labios se movían sobre los suyos, volviendo a acariciar su pelo mientras se perdía en el gesto.

X X X

Habían acabado ya las clases de ese día y no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraban Raven y Luna; Octavia era más normal que estuviese perdida, pero sus amigas solían estar siempre en la sala de los menesteres o en la biblioteca, y ya había revisado ambos lugares. Estaba un poco nerviosa, porque no había podido quitarse de la cabeza a Clarke en ningún momento del día. No sabía cómo seguiría la chica y con tan solo pensar en que tal vez podría haber recuperado la memoria, sus pies casi se movían solos hacia la enfermería.

Volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor, para buscar allí a la prefecta, pero una vez allí pudo comprobar que tampoco se encontraba en aquel lugar, entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez ella y la Ravenclaw podían estar juntas, y lo entendía perfectamente, porque el año anterior Clarke y ella habían intentado verse en todos los ratos libres que tenían. Era casi literal aquello de que no podían quitarse las manos de encima, al principio de forma más tierna e inocente; pero después de la primera vez que hicieron el amor, descubrió unas ganas muy intensas que jamás antes había experimentado con nadie, así que no culpaba a sus amigas.

Intentó acomodarse en uno de los múltiples sillones que había en la sala común y comenzar a leer un libro que había comprado ese verano en la librería de su pueblo y que aún no había leído; pero sus pensamientos se desviaban una y otra vez a Clarke, a pensar en cómo estaría, y al final no pudo aguantarlo más. Sabía que a ninguna de sus amigas ni a Octavia les haría gracia, pero tenía que comprobar por ella misma el estado de la rubia, así que devolvió el libro al baúl que tenía en su dormitorio y se dirigió a la enfermería con cuidado de no encontrarse con nadie en el pasillo que pudiera seguirla o decirle algo, y notaba cómo su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba, sabiendo que estaba más cerca de la chica que el curso pasado le había robado el corazón completamente, y, probablemente, se encontraba a escasos instantes de saber si aquel antídoto elaborado por Octavia había surtido efecto.

Por suerte, la enfermería volvía a estar vacía, seguramente la señora Pomfrey no tenía trabajo y estaría hablando con los demás profesores o simplemente descansando, y sabía que no volvería en un buen rato, así que no tenía problema en quedarse allí unos instantes junto a Clarke. Se adentró en la sala de las camillas, y se dirigió a la que ocupaba la rubia, cogiendo una de las sillas que había pegadas junto a la pared, colocándola a su lado y sentándose allí tras acariciar suavemente el rostro de la chica. Sabía que aquello era peligroso, porque podía despertar en cualquier minuto, y no era nada seguro que aquel antídoto fuese a hacer efecto, y podría encontrarse con aquella mirada de hielo de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento quería disfrutar de aquel momento de paz, simplemente estando allí a su lado.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto te echo de menos, Clarke —dijo en un susurro, alargando la mano para poder coger la de la chica entre las suyas—. Necesito que vuelvas a ser tú, no sé qué hacer sin ti.

Sabía que no podía oírla, pero le daba igual, necesitaba sacar aquellas palabras de su interior, y, junto a ellas, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, porque había momentos en que toda aquella situación la superaba. Raven le decía que era alguien fuerte, pero la verdad es que no estaba nada de acuerdo, porque no recordaba la última vez que se había ido a la cama sin llorar, o sin pensar en darlo todo por perdido. Pero sabía que no podía, no podía renunciar a la posibilidad de volver a tener a Clarke a su lado.

Se llevó su mano a sus labios, y permaneció así un buen rato, sintiendo el calor de su piel contra la suya, queriendo transmitirle que, pese a todo, ella iba a estar siempre a su lado. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía llevar en aquella posición, pero cuando de repente sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano, no le dio importancia, seguramente se debía a un acto reflejo de Clarke. Fue cuando volvió a sentirlo que decidió levantar la vista hasta el rostro de la chica, y su corazón se paró al ver su ceño fruncido, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Se levantó rápidamente, acercándose todo lo que podía a la camilla, sin soltar ningún momento la mano de Clarke, y apartando algunos mechones de pelo rubio que caían por su rostro con la que ella tenía libre. Esperaba de verdad, con todas sus fuerzas, que aquel antídoto hubiese hecho efecto y la persona que abriera los ojos fuese su Clarke, su novia.

En cuanto lo hizo, el azul de sus ojos, algo confuso, se clavó en el verde de los suyos. Unos segundos que parecieron horas, pero se habría quedado justo en aquel instante, con sus manos unidas y los ojos de aquella chica a la que tanto quería estancados en los suyos. El brillo que se instauró en la mirada de Clarke lo reconoció al instante, y ni siquiera inhibió el sollozo que se le escapó por todas las emociones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en aquel momento.

—Lexa… —su voz salió en un susurro tembloroso, y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, porque parecía que sí, que aquella volvía a ser su Clarke, y no creía que pudiera hablar correctamente en esos momentos.

—Clarke, no me puedo creer que hayas vuelto —consiguió articular las palabras pasados algunos segundos, y acarició la mejilla de la chica con cariño, notando que miraba el gesto—. Dios, no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado sin ti, no vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor. No te imaginas lo duro que ha sido.

—Lexa, yo… —comenzó a decir la chica, pero enseguida se calló, y levantó la mirada de nuevo.

En cuanto sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, y vio que aquel brillo tan característico seguía allí, no lo pensó dos veces antes de inclinarse hacia ella, besando sus labios con suavidad, sintiendo mil cosas en su interior al notar cómo Clarke se lo devolvía de la misma forma. No sabía cuántas semanas habían pasado desde que había podido estar así con ella en Dartford, pero es que parecía que hasta aquel mismo instante no había podido respirar con normalidad. Había echado tanto de menos la suavidad de sus labios contra los suyos y la forma en la que Clarke atrapaba el suyo inferior succionándolo levemente y…

No supo cómo pasó, pero en un segundo estaba contra la pared del fondo de la enfermería, un objeto de metal caía sobre su cabeza, y Clarke se había levantado de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia ella con aquella mirada que tantos escalofríos le mandaba a todo su organismo de nuevo cubriendo sus ojos, y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se contraía en un instante.

—No sé qué mierdas te pasa últimamente, sangre sucia —habló casi con asco, escupiendo las palabras—, pero te juro que como vuelvas a besarme otra vez te hago tragar el agua de cada retrete de este puto castillo. Vete a comerle el coño a tu novia la cara sucia y déjame en paz de una puta vez.

Una vez que acabó de hablar, cogió una de las almohadas y la estampó con fuerza contra ella, largándose de la enfermería rápidamente, sin mirarla de nuevo. Se había quedado completamente paralizada allí, sin saber qué hacer ni si moverse. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Si Clarke le había comenzado a devolver el beso de aquella forma suya tan particular, y aquel brillo en su mirada no dejaba lugar a error. Estaba segura de que, aunque fuese por unos segundos, la chica había recuperado la memoria.

La aspereza de sus palabras volvió a ella, y el dolor en su pecho se hizo insoportable. Se levantó como pudo, con algo de dificultad, ya que el golpe que acababa de sufrir en la cabeza con una de las bandejas que había allí la había dejado aturdida, pero se fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio, sin poder evitar las lágrimas que empezaron a salir sin consuelo ninguno.

No recordaba haber experimentado tanto dolor desde hacía mucho tiempo, concretamente desde que aquellos innombrables habían torturado a su madre de aquella forma. Pero es que ver esa mirada y oír esas palabras de la boca de Clarke era demasiado para ella. Estaba completamente enamorada de aquella chica, de una chica que era dulce, atenta, muy tonta a veces, y la mejor novia del mundo. ¿Por qué había gente tan cruel que había sido capaz de convertirla en aquel monstruo que convertía en temor todo lo que ella quería?

* * *

 **Hola a todos/as las personas no mágicas y mágicas que leen el fic.**

 **Nos hemos adelantado un poquito, ¿os ha gustado la sorpresa?**

 **Y hoy Marina al habla, ¿qué os ha parecido el sexto capítulo de esta segunda parte?**

 **Parece que Octavia sabe elegir buenos momentos, y han decidido probar suerte mientras Clarke estaba inconsciente. Ay, mi pobre Lexa... Qué enamorada está, y cómo la quiere. ¿No os parece muy tierna?**

 **Octavia y Raven, como siempre, teniendo sus encontronazos... Ay, ay, que el que se encuentra, se busca, o eso dicen, ¿no? Pero bueno, nuestra Ravenclaw se ha podido desfogar junto a Luna, que madre mía... ¿Quién se ha calentado con esa escena? Levanta todas las extremidades**

 **Y esa última escena, ay... Por un momento, parecía que Clarke volvía a ser ella. La ha mirado con una carita que Lexa se ha derretido en el sitio. Pero no ha habido suerte. Nuestra pobre Gryffindor no hace más que llevarse palo tras palo. ¿Quién le da un abracito?**

 **Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo miércoles.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de las autoras:** Lo sentimos por adelantado.

 **Capítulo 7.**

Entró en la sala de los Menesteres con la cabeza baja, frotándose los ojos, y se sorprendió cuando alzó la vista, al comprobar que Luna y Raven ya estaban allí. No las había visto en toda la jornada, porque tras lo que había pasado el día anterior en la enfermería junto a Clarke no había querido salir de su habitación, y podía decir que era la primera vez que le había dado exactamente igual saltarse las clases. La mirada de odio y repulsión que había observado en el rostro de la rubia se había repetido una y otra vez en su mente durante aquella noche, y no había sido capaz de concebir el sueño ni un segundo.

—Lexa, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? —preguntó Raven en el mismo momento en que puso un pie dentro de la sala, acercándose a ella y dándole un suave apretón en el hombro.

—Nada, no os preocupéis, ¿qué hacéis aquí tan temprano? ¿Y Octavia? —quiso saber, intentando esconder el dolor que claramente mostraban sus ojos, aunque sabía que, frente a sus dos amigas, las personas que mejor la conocían dentro de ese castillo, le iba a ser francamente difícil.

—Ni idea de dónde está esa inútil, pero mejor, así no molesta —contestó Luna, en un tono bastante duro—. Y nosotras hemos venido pensando que tal vez estarías aquí. ¿Has ido a ver a Clarke?

Fue a contestar, de verdad que sí, tan solo tenía que decir un monosílabo, pero el nudo en la garganta se hizo demasiado fuerte, y de repente se vio simplemente asintiendo, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por su rostro sin remedio. No sabía cuánto tardaría en acostumbrarse a aquella situación, tal vez nunca, pero el dolor físico que sentía constantemente en su pecho no se amagaba ni lo más mínimo. Enseguida notó cómo sus amigas se acercaban a ella y la rodeaban en un cálido abrazo, dirigiéndola a continuación a uno de los sofás que había, para que se sentase y se tranquilizara un poco.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Lex? —la Ravenclaw estaba arrodillada frente a ella, y alargó la mano para apartarle algunos mechones de la cara, y ella se quitó las gafas, que se habían empañado un poco.

—Fui… Fui ayer a la enfermería —comenzó a explicarles, intentando controlar como podía su temblorosa voz—, y Clarke se despertó, y por unos segundos pensé que había vuelto, que era… Que era ella otra vez. Tenía ese brillo tan increíble, y me llamó por mi nombre y todo, entonces la besé y…

—¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Estás bien? —fue Luna la que preguntó esta vez y ella negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—No, no me ha hecho nada más allá de empujarme cuando volvió en sí —suspiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos por el dolor que le producía rememorar ese recuerdo tan cercano—. Me siento tan idiota, por un momento pensé que había vuelto y que…

—Tranquila, Lex —habló Raven de nuevo—. No ha vuelto, pero volverá, te lo aseguro. Tengo algo que quizá te ayude —dijo de repente, y ella levantó la mirada para observarla, frunciendo el ceño, porque no sabía a qué se podía referir.

—¿De qué hablas, Rave? —la chica no contestó inmediatamente, rebuscó entre su túnica hasta sacar un sobre de su interior.

—La carta que te di el primer día de clases no es la única que Clarke me dejó para ti —confesó, manteniendo sus miradas conectadas y extendiendo su mano para ofrecerle el sobre.

No tenía muy claro por qué, pero, de alguna forma, el ver aquel sobre frente a ella, le hizo sentir un poco de alivio. Podía decirse que, en cierto modo, a través de esas cartas, podía sentirse más cerca de su novia. Cogió el sobre de las manos de Raven y le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

—Te dejamos que la leas a solas, ¿vale? —fue Luna la que lo dijo, y asintió mientras veía cómo ambas chicas se levantaban y se dirigían hacia la salida con sus manos entrelazadas—. Nos vemos en un rato, Lexa.

Esa vez no le costó tanto abrir la carta, porque quería saber qué decía Clarke en ella. Quería conocer si allí habría alguna pista que les pudiese conducir a dar con alguien o con la clave para ayudar a su chica. Y sí, sabía que el seguir refiriéndose a ella como su novia tal vez no fuera muy acertado cuando la chica ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla, pero ella seguía sintiendo que lo era, porque sabía que la rubia habría permanecido a su lado bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Inspiró con fuerza mientras desplegaba aquel papel, y se dispuso a leer, aguantando las lágrimas que se acumularon de nuevo al ver la caligrafía de su chica allí escrita.

 _Preciosa,_

 _¿Pensabas que solo te iba a dejar una carta? No podría hacer eso nunca, y más sabiendo cómo debes estar después de todo esto. Sé que estas cartas te ayudarán, será una especie de conexión entre tú y yo, como si aún estuviera a tu lado, como si pudiera perderme de nuevo en tus increíbles ojos verdes. Como si pudiera decirte estas palabras mientras te abrazo y recorro tu piel una y otra vez._

 _Solo espero que estés yendo a clase, que sigas siendo la ratita de biblioteca de la que me enamoré completamente, y que el dolor no esté haciendo que descuides tus estudios, porque eso es lo que hace que seas tú: tu pasión por cada una de las asignaturas y ese cerebrito tan increíble que tienes ahí dentro._

 _Y por mucho que me gustaría continuar toda esta carta diciéndote lo increíble que eres, necesito hacerte una advertencia, Lex: ten cuidado. Sé que están planeando ataques, y Hogwarts es uno de los objetivos más claros, donde saben que pueden hacer más daño. Así que, te pido por favor, que evites los lugares donde se acumule la gente. No quiero ni imaginar que te pudiera pasar algo, mantente a salvo, a ti y a Raven. Cuidaos las dos, por lo que más quieras._

 _Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho, y sé feliz. Solo espero que, en algún momento, en esta vida o en otra, podamos reencontrarnos, y estar juntas como sé que corresponde. Porque sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero desde el momento en que vi tus ojos hace ya más de seis años en el andén 9 y ¾, supe que tú eras mi destino, Lexa. Y sé que lo sigues siendo._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Clarke._

Se pasó la manga de la túnica por los ojos, porque su novia siempre había sabido hacer que se emocionase con sus palabras. Y, aunque le hubiese encantado centrarse solo en aquellas cosas tan preciosas que le decía, sabía que tenía que hacer caso a lo que le decía sobre los ataques. En los próximos días había un partido de Quidditch: Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y sabía que aquel era un lugar muy probable para que ocurriese algo, tendría que estar alerta.

X X X

La tensión era palpable, pero es que no podía quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de ellas dos haciéndolo en aquel pasadizo de las mazmorras. Observaba a Luna Hilker fijamente y de vez en cuando la Gryffindor la miraba confundida, quizás porque ni se dignaba a girar el rostro, sino que continuaba con los ojos estancados en su cara, con la mandíbula apretada. No podía sacarse de sus recuerdos a las dos chicas besándose, tocándose y gimiendo. Apretó el puño, porque tendría que darle asco, como siempre, pero no, envidió a esa chica de pelos de rata. "Estás tan apretada". ¿Cómo sería comprobar lo "apretada" que estaba? ¿Por qué quería follársela si siempre había sentido rechazo por ella? ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando con Raven Reyes si ella nunca había experimentado atracción por una chica? ¿Por qué ella, con la de chicas que había?

Y es que fue justo como en ese momento: sus ojos fijos en ella, incluso se acercó, y Hilker y Reyes estaban tan entretenidas que ni se dieron cuenta de que estaba al otro lado de los barrotes, mirando fijamente el rostro de la latina: sus ojos cerrados y sus labios separados por los gemidos. Su cuello: sentía casi las veinticuatro horas su cálida piel bajo sus dedos cuando lo rodeaba. ¿Cómo sería tenerla gimiendo su nombre en vez del de esa Gryffindor? ¿Qué se sentiría al sentirla corriéndose con sus dedos? ¿Cómo sería el estar con la boca entre sus piernas como la tuvo Luna ese día?

Quiso poner distancia entre ellas, por eso faltó varios días a esas quedadas porque bastante tenía con evitarla en clases. ¿En qué cabeza cabía? En la suya estaba claro que no. Odiaba sentirse así, porque no lo controlaba y a ella le gustaba tener el control. Tener el control de todo. Buscó distracciones, compañeros que fueron amantes, el sexo había formado parte de su vida. Sexo sin sentimientos de por medio. Pero no, no se sintió como se esperaba. Odió sentir que la penetraban y labios que no eran los de Raven la besaran. ¿Y desde cuándo pensaba en ella por su nombre? Reyes, cara sucia, Ravenclaw de mierda… Tenía miles de motes para ella. ¿Por qué elegía "Raven"?

Bajó la vista a su mano cuando la chica en cuestión llegó, saludando al amor de su vida con un suave apretón y a su estúpida novia con un beso, a ella ni la miraría. Observó sus nudillos, la poción apenas le curaba las heridas ya, y era una mierda porque últimamente se sentía peor que nunca. ¿En qué momento decidió ayudarlas? ¿Que sería buena idea involucrarse en ese grupo? Joder, que Clarke había sido una gran amiga, pero el último año se fue de su lado, la dejó sola, y, aun así, ahí estaba. No le tendría que deber ningún favor, pero ahí estaba.

—En la segunda carta que tenía de mi Clarke, advertía de que este año habría ataques en el colegio —empezó a explicar Lexa, pero ella continuó mirando sus nudillos, pasando el dedo por la zona dañada—. Hoy es Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Tengo el presentimiento de que el primer ataque será hoy. Multitud de personas, el partido más visto por los alumnos y Clarke está algo nerviosa. La conozco, me dio tiempo a hacerlo en este año, y sé que cuando lo está, le tiemblan las manos. Y creedme, porque pocas veces la he visto nerviosa.

Alzó el rostro y Lexa tenía razón en ese dato de Clarke, porque la conocía desde bien pequeña y siempre le había pasado, aunque de normal, nunca lo estaba. Ni siquiera cuando la ayudaba con sus asuntos fuera de Hogwarts. Quizá por eso estaba ahí, porque Clarke había estado allí siempre, daba igual lo mal que se hubiese comportado con todo el mundo, iba a ser su amiga. Era hora de devolverle el favor.

—Tendríamos que tener un plan de fuga, por si ocurre algo. Todas vamos a estar dentro del partido menos cara sucia —señaló a la Ravenclaw, sin mirarla.

—Tienes razón, Blake —admitió Hilker—. En caso de que ocurra algo, yo iré a por Raven y nos vemos en la torre del reloj. No hagas ninguna locura, Lexa. No intentes salvar a Clarke, porque ella va a estar en ese grupo, probablemente sea de las personas que lo inicie.

El rostro de Lexa se ensombreció en actitud entristecida, y ella apretó la mandíbula con el recuerdo de su conversación con Clarke. De su comportamiento sexual de las últimas semanas. ¿Cómo le sentaría saberlo? Había algo de ella que la instaba a soltarlo para ver en su rostro el dolor, pero Lexa era la única en ese grupo que había mostrado confianza en ella.

X X X

Era cierto que Clarke estaba rara. Llevaban media hora de partido e iban ganando ellos, Slytherin. Pero incluso a ella misma le había dado mala espina la sonrisa de la rubia antes de salir todos con sus escobas, cuando le dijo "Hoy va a ser una gran noche, Octavia" mientras le daba un apretón en el brazo. No recordaba demasiado contacto entre las dos. Nunca.

Sus miradas se conectaron, verde con azul, y entonces su amiga sonrió de forma maliciosa justo cuando una de las torres explotó, creando un fuerte estruendo. Una parte dentro de ella disfrutó de cómo caía lentamente hasta quedar en el suelo como simples pedazos de madera, comenzando a arrastrar las gradas que quedaban a su alrededor. Los gritos no tardaron en escucharse, y volvió a buscar a la rubia con la mirada: ya no estaba.

Lamió sus labios, algo inquieta, y buscó a las que jugaban en ese momento. Lexa estaba en el suelo, al lado de Luna que estaba frente a la torre, ayudando a alguien de su equipo que quedó atrapado bajo escombros. ¿Quién mierda estaba pendiente de Raven? Frunció el ceño y comenzó a buscar la torre donde sabía que estaba y admitió que, por primera vez tras mucho tiempo, se asustó al comprobar que era en la torre continua a la que había estallado.

Se posicionó en su escoba para ir más rápido hasta esa zona del estadio, a pesar de los gritos de profesores usando sus varitas de que desalojasen rápidamente el terreno. Vio gente que caía de las gradas, a medida que todo se derruía, y a pesar de que había sido una chica violenta, las imágenes eran horribles. Eso era serio. Estaban en guerra y había que actuar rápido si quería sobrevivir. La muerte estaba presente esa noche.

—Joder, Reyes —la vio en el suelo una vez aterrizó, ni una persona se atrevió a quedarse a socorrerla. Otra explosión a sus espaldas hizo que la cubriese con su cuerpo y la miró de cerca, observando su cara manchada de cenizas y un hilo de sangre cayendo por su frente—. Vamos —la alentó, sujetando su brazo para levantarla mientras con la otra mano posicionaba la escoba entre sus piernas.

—No puedo levantarme —se quejó cuando comenzó a tirar más fuerte.

Se fijó que sobre su pierna había un tablón de dimensiones considerables y que no podía sacarla de allí. Bufó, algo frustrada y apuntó con su varita para lanzar un hechizo que lo moviese, pero no funcionó.

—Tienes que hacer que explote, no va a moverse si no —dijo la cerebrito de Reyes.

—Túmbate y tápate la cara, no quiero darte a ti.

Apuntó bien en el pesado tablón y exclamó " _reducto"_ haciendo que estallase en miles de trozos, unos pequeños y otros más grandes. El hechizo parecía no haber funcionado a la perfección, pero al menos consiguió que la chica quedase liberada. No esperó el grito desgarrador de Raven, y cuando enfocó vio que uno de esos pedazos se había clavado en su muslo, brotando gran cantidad de sangre de esa zona. Paró el avance de su mano cuando Reyes la llevó hacia la madera para sacársela y agarró su brazo.

—Eres inteligente en la magia, pero no tienes ni puta idea de primeros auxilios, ¿verdad?

La cara de sufrimiento de Raven debería haberle gustado, porque, joder, disfrutaba de esas miradas de dolor, pero no, se quedó enganchada en sus ojos unos segundos de más. Otra explosión cercana la sacó de su ensimismamiento y el suelo donde estaban apoyadas desapareció. Agradeció el tener su escoba a mano y el brazo de Raven en la otra. Escuchó su quejido cuando logró hacer volar su escoba en el aire, cogiéndola con dificultad, pero tenía que largarse de esa zona. Una vez elevadas, con miedo de que la chica se cayese, la ayudó a que subiera, sacando la fuerza de no sabía dónde.

La chica rodeó su cuello cuando la tuvo delante y le mandó que se sujetase con fuerza, rodeando su cintura para seguir adelante. La notaba temblar y llorando. Miró hacia su pierna y vio cómo no dejaba de salir sangre de ella, así que se dio prisa para llegar a la torre del reloj. No había nadie allí, pero eso no impidió que comenzase con lo que tenía que hacer.

Tumbó a Raven en el suelo y se quitó su túnica del uniforme de Quidditch, rasgándola mientras la veía retorcerse de dolor con la pierna tensa y la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los dientes. Miró el trozo de madera que se hincó en ella y por unos segundos se quedó mirando cómo salía la sangre de ella.

Despierta, Octavia, o se desangrará.

—Si te la quitas sin hacer esto, te puedes desangrar mucho más rápido —levantó un poco su pierna para pasar por debajo la tela y apretarla en la zona de su ingle, un poco más abajo. Y no eran las mejores condiciones, pero la imagen de su ropa interior no se le iba a borrar tan fácilmente. ¿Por qué iba con el uniforme?—. Tengo que cortar la hemorragia.

La chica abrió los ojos, cubiertos en lágrimas y miró directamente a su pierna, temblando y mordiendo su labio, probablemente aguantando el dolor.

—¿Y si me desangro igualmente? ¿No deberíamos ir a la enfermería?

—Raven —la llamó por su nombre y vio cómo su mirada cambiaba—, hay gente muerta. Hay gente herida. Estamos en guerra, no sé si te has dado cuenta. La señora Pomfrey es la única que está aquí y seguramente aún no ha podido atender ni a los tres primeros.

—Vale, puedo esperar —se echó hacia atrás y colocó las manos sobre sus ojos con una expresión de dolor dibujada en los labios.

Bajó la vista a la pierna de Reyes, que quedó descubierta por la postura y observó la herida, maldiciendo porque en su túnica siempre llevaba la poción de cura, pero en la que usaba para los partidos de Quidditch no. Rasgó más tiras de tela verde antes de hacer un vendaje improvisado sobre su muslo, sintiendo la sangre de la cara sucia por sus dedos. Su piel era morena y tersa, muy suave bajo sus dedos, y quiso tocar más, de verdad que sí. A veces tenía que sacudir la cabeza para centrarse en hacer bien los nudos, y no quedarse observando sin más. Quizá podría avanzar con ellos un poco más…

—Joder, Rave, ¿qué te ha pasado? —escuchó la voz de Hilker, que se materializó a un lado para agarrar el rostro de la chica. En el fondo dio las gracias.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lexa, agachándose al otro lado de su amiga.

Se quedó seria a su lado, esperando un simple gracias que no llegó. Se levanto del suelo y se montó en su escoba, dispuesta a irse de allí, pero la voz de la pelos de rata la frenó.

—¿A dónde mierda crees que vas?

—Voy a buscar a Clarke —dijo seria.

—Y una mierda, te vas a quedar aquí —tiró de su ropa para hacerla girarse y encararla.

—¿Piensas que puedes mandar en mí? —casi escupió mirándola fijamente— ¿Dónde estabas? Tu novia casi se muere en las gradas del estadio.

—Ayudaba a otra gente.

—¿Más importante que ella? —preguntó incrédula—. Oh, Reyes, toma nota por si algún día tienes que salvarla a ella —miró a la chica que la observaba mientras Lexa acariciaba su rostro algo sudoroso.

Esa vez fue Hilker la que la agarró del cuello de la prenda que llevaba y la puso contra la pared de la torre de reloj, mirándola con furia contenida, y ella intentó coger su varita. No esperó que la Gryffindor la cogiese y la tirase hacia el patio exterior.

—¿Ahora qué hago sin mi varita, pedazo de gilipollas? ¿Qué quieres que me maten? —empujó a Hilker, que pareció también sorprendida por su acto impulsivo anterior.

—Nadie te echaría de menos, Blake —contestó con asco y, por primera vez, sintió un pinchazo nada agradable en el pecho. Vamos, contesta, imbécil. Que no te gane una estúpida Gryffindor.

Como no se le ocurrió nada, no tardó en estrellar su puño contra la mandíbula de la pelos de rata, casi tirándola al suelo. Cuando se incorporó, le escupió en la cara, y Hilker no tardó en empujarla otra vez, y golpeó su mejilla con la mano abierta, escuchándose el sonido sordo en la torre.

—¡Parad! —esa fue la Ravenclaw, pero no le hicieron ni caso.

Era un golpe tras otro, y acabó teniendo a la chica en el suelo, a su merced, golpeando su rostro varias veces. Paró cuando la Gryffindor consiguió darle con el puño en su nariz y se llevó las manos a ella. Joder, cómo dolía.

—Estaos quietas las dos —su cuerpo cayó de espaldas al suelo y vio que fue Lexa la que tiró de su camiseta hasta apartarla de su amiga—. El peligro está ahí afuera —señaló en dirección al campo de Quidditch—. No nos hagamos daño las unas a las otras —suplicó, y vio que lloraba. Se incorporó y tendió su mano a Hilker para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, pero le dio un manotazo, haciéndolo por su cuenta—. Tenemos que buscar a Clarke, no quiero que le hagan daño.

—¿Qué pasa con Reyes? —señaló a la chica, que obviamente no se podía mover, antes de volver a llevarse la mano a la nariz para comprobar que no sangraba, pero sí lo hacía.

—Luna se quedará con ella y la llevará a enfermería para que la curen. Octavia y yo iremos a por Clarke —sentenció, y ella fue a hablar, porque necesitaba recuperar su varita si iban a algún lado, pero la voz de Hilker la interrumpió.

—No, no me fio de ella —sus ojos se cruzaron, y apretó su mandíbula, conteniéndose.

—Blake puede quedarse conmigo —anunció Reyes desde su posición, con la voz en un hilo, y su novia se arrodilló a su lado, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Lexa y la latina asintió.

—Tened cuidado —suplicó con voz rota.

—Si ves algún movimiento raro, átala y espera a que volvamos —cara sucia asintió de nuevo, y Hilker se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Ella se giró sin querer verlo.

—Vuelve —pidió la Ravenclaw en un susurro a su novia y después le susurró algo al oído. Al separarse se volvieron a besar.

—Volveré —la escuchó asegurarle.

—Cuidaos la una a la otra —Lexa se arrodilló frente a Reyes, y le dio un abrazo antes de ir hacia ella. Se echó hacia atrás, porque si la abrazaba tendría que cortarle los brazos—. Cuídala, Octavia. Confío en ti —lo dijo bajito, asegurándose de que la escuchase. Ella asintió como única respuesta.

—Vamos, Lexa —dijo la pelos de rata, instando a su amiga a salir por una de las ventanas montadas en sus escobas.

Se cruzó de brazos viendo cómo alzaban el vuelo antes de mirar a la chica, que respiraba con algo de dificultad en el suelo a causa del llanto.

X X X

Salieron rápidamente de la torre del reloj, Luna primero y ella siguiéndola de cerca, con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza contra el pecho, y apenas había tenido tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos. Desde la altura se podía ver a la gente corriendo en todas las direcciones, seguramente no sabrían ni hacia dónde estaban yendo. Mientras volaban de vuelta al campo de Quidditch en busca de Clarke, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la carta que había leído hacía unos pocos días. El remordimiento de conciencia llegó sin avisar, y poco le importó que necesitase tener la mente lo más despejada posible en esos momentos, pero es que era consciente de que debería haber hecho algo para intentar evitar aquella tragedia. La profesora McGonagall siempre había confiado en ella completamente, lo sabía, y no había sido capaz de ir e intentar prevenirla, o hacer que cancelase aquel partido. Poco podía hacer ahora ya, cuando los gritos horrorizados de los alumnos llenaban sus oídos, así que debía centrarse en lo que más le importaba en aquellos momentos: encontrar a Clarke.

Divisó el campo segundos después, y la imagen ante ella le estrujó el corazón. Varias torres ardían al completo, mientras que otras, totalmente destruidas, yacían en el suelo. Observó que Luna frenaba su escoba en el aire y se apresuró a colocarse a su altura, tal vez quería decirle algo.

—He visto a gente encapuchada desaparecer por allí —habló la prefecta de su casa, señalando con su mano hacia un pasadizo que se encontraba a la izquierda—. Deberíamos ir tras ellos, tal vez nos lleven a Clarke.

—¿Y si nos separamos? Podríamos ir más rápidas —propuso ella.

—No pienso dejarte sola, Lexa —su voz sonó contundente, y no le dejó lugar para protestar—. Ve tú delante ahora, yo te sigo.

Asintió antes de colocarse bien en su escoba de nuevo y salir a toda velocidad hacia aquel pasadizo que su amiga había indicado. Tenía que reconocer que, aunque lo único que quería era encontrar a Clarke, estaba completamente aterrorizada. Jamás había presenciado algo tan horrible como aquello en toda su vida, y pensar que la rubia podía estar involucrada en aquel ataque le ponía la carne de gallina.

Pasaron por medio del campo de juego antes de introducirse por dicho pasadizo, que conducía a una llanura donde todavía había alumnos, algunos corriendo despavoridos hacia cualquier dirección y otros socorriendo a los que estaban heridos en el suelo. Giró su rostro a la derecha y vio a unos encapuchados lanzando hechizos contra a unos alumnos indefensos, y no supo de dónde le salió el valor, pero se dirigió con la escoba hasta allí, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de buscar a tientas su varita en el interior de su traje y apuntar con ella a la persona encapuchada que atacaba con un hechizo tras otro a unos de su mismo curso de la casa Hufflepuff.

— _¡Impedimenta!_ —conjuró el hechizo y observó cómo el encapuchado se detenía completamente en ese mismo instante.

—¡Lexa, cuidado! —escuchó la voz de Luna a su lado, y se movió justo a tiempo para esquivar un ataque lanzado por otra persona encapuchada para vengarse—. Vámonos de aquí, allí hay más gente con máscaras.

Un grupo de cuatro personas cubiertas con capucha corrían rápidamente en dirección al castillo, y no dudó en dirigir su escoba hacia ellos, acercándose, aunque llevando cuidado para que no notasen su proximidad. Tal vez si les seguían, ellos las podían llevar a donde fuera que estuviese Clarke, que era lo más importante en esos momentos para ella. No quería ni imaginarse que le hubiese pasado algo, ya tenía suficiente con haber visto a Raven así de herida. Le había dolido tener que dejar a su amiga así, pero quería pensar que podía confiar en Octavia y que la chica la cuidaría.

Siguieron avanzando poco a poco hacia el castillo, esa zona estaba bastante despejada en comparación a otras, y apenas había gente allí. Aun así, en cuanto unos estudiantes se cruzaron con aquellos encapuchados en dirección contraria a la que llevaban, uno de ellos no dudó en atacarles inmediatamente. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, su mano estaba de nuevo buscando su varita para frenarlo.

—Lexa, no —escuchó la voz de Luna—. Sé que cuesta no hacer nada, pero si nos descubren, no podremos seguirlos. Necesitamos ver hacia dónde van.

Era muy frustrante el no poder ayudarles, pero Luna tenía razón, así que simplemente esperó a que aquellas personas siguieran con su camino para seguirlos desde las alturas. Ya estaban llegando al patio del castillo cuando a lo lejos divisó a dos chicas allí, y se le paró el corazón en el pecho al descubrir que eran Raven y Octavia. Su amiga estaba apoyada contra una pared, varita en mano, mientras que la Slytherin buscaba algo por la extensión del patio.

—Luna, mira, ahí están Raven y Blake —le comunicó a su amiga, señalándolas.

—¿Qué hace esa imbécil? ¡Raven está sola! —se alteró un poco, y fue a calmarla, pero justo en ese instante una mortífago se apareció frente a la Ravenclaw, y la sangre se le congeló completamente—. Mierda, la va a matar, voy a por ella.

—¡Luna, no! —exclamó ella, pero antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera hacer movimiento alguno, Octavia lanzó un hechizo contra la mortífago que había delante de Raven, haciendo que cayera al suelo, y tuvo que llevarse una mano al rostro de la impresión, pues un brazo de la mujer había caído al lado de su cuerpo.

Observó cómo Octavia enseguida iba a por Raven, ayudándola a levantarse para montarla en su escoba, saliendo lo más rápido posible de allí, en dirección contraria a donde ellas estaban, seguramente ni las habían visto.

—¿Ves? La está protegiendo —intentó tranquilizar a la del pelo rizado, que bufó en respuesta, y ella simplemente rodó los ojos.

—¡Me cago en la puta! —escuchó de repente, y casi perdió el equilibrio al reconocer aquella voz, proveniente del grupo de mortífagos encapuchados que había bajo ellas— ¿Qué coño hace Blake? ¿Qué mierdas hace ayudando a la cara sucia?

—¿Esa es Clarke? —preguntó Luna a su lado, y simplemente asintió, ni siquiera sin desviar la vista de la chica, que parecía realmente cabreada.

Le indicó a Luna con un par de gestos que se acercasen un poco más a donde estaban, y descendieron levemente, así podrían escuchar con mayor claridad lo que decían.

—Voy a seguir a esas dos —escucharon a una voz masculina decir, y Clarke asintió cuando el chico echó a correr, antes de dar una patada a una pequeña piedra que había en el camino.

—No entiendo qué mierdas hace Octavia, pensaba que estaba de nuestro puto lado —su voz estaba cargada de ira, y es que jamás la había escuchado tan enfadada.

—Tal vez está fingiendo —una voz que reconoció como la de Ontari habló, y Clarke le propinó un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

—¡Se ha cargado a uno de los nuestros! —exclamó, cada vez más furiosa.

Justo en ese instante una compañera de su casa y curso, Harper, pasó por su lado sola, completamente perdida y con una expresión de angustia cubriendo completamente su rostro. Clarke se giró hacia ella, apuntándola con la varita, dispuesta a descargar su furia contra la chica.

—¡Avada Ked…!

—¡Y una mierda! —Luna exclamó antes de dejar terminar a la rubia conjurar el hechizo, y se dirigió hacia ella en su escoba a toda velocidad— _¡Expelliarmus!_

La rubia pareció algo descolocada unos segundos antes de mirarlas a ambas, y ellas bajaron del todo, desmontando de sus escobas y sacando al instante sus varitas.

—¿Qué mierdas hacéis vosotras dos aquí? ¿De qué vais? —habló de nuevo la Slytherin.

—No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a nadie, y mucho menos de mi casa, desgraciada —habló Luna, antes de girar su rostro para dirigirse a Harper—. Ve hacia el castillo, McIntyre —le ordenó, y la chica asintió antes de obedecer.

—¿Te crees muy lista, Hilker? ¿Qué pasa, comerle el coño a la cara sucia te vuelve valiente? —le dijo de forma socarrona mientras recogía su varita y apuntaba a la prefecta de nuevo.

Antes de poder sacar su varita, se vio apuntada por las dos otras personas, una era Ontari y no le fue muy difícil deducir que la otra persona era Echo. Se quedó completamente paralizada, porque no quería que le atacasen, y solo le quedaba esperar que fuesen un poco benevolentes y no decidieran acabar con sus vidas en aquel mismo momento.

—¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir, Griffin? Me repugna ver en lo que os habéis convertido. Nunca habéis sido de mi agrado, ¿pero estar con los mortífagos? —Luna casi escupía las palabras, mirando con asco a la rubia.

—Prefiero mil veces este estilo de vida a ser una sangre sucia como tu amiga —las palabras de Clarke fueron como un pinchazo en su pecho, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar, porque en aquel momento no podía dejar que vieran ningún signo de debilidad.

Vio cómo los ojos de Luna se llenaban de ira, y, a partir de ese instante, el tiempo se congeló.

— _¡Diffindo!_ —lanzó el hechizo la prefecta contra Clarke, provocándole un corte en el brazo.

—¡Hija de puta! —espetó Clarke, tapándose el brazo con la mano que tenía libre, y se dirigió a sus compañeras a continuación— ¡Matadla!

—¡No, Clarke, no! —el gritó de súplica le salió solo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Echo se colocó frente a ella, y no dudó ni un segundo en pronunciar aquel hechizo.

— _¡Sectumsempra!_ —Luna cayó inmediatamente al suelo, con un gruñido de dolor, y ella hizo el amago de ir a socorrerla, pero vio a Ontari frente a ella, dispuesta a lanzarle un hechizo también,

—¡Ontari, vámonos! —exclamó Clarke entonces, deteniendo el ataque, y la chica dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se alejó, yéndose junto a la rubia y Echo, dejándola allí en medio junto a Luna, que comenzaba a soltar algunos gemidos de dolor.

Se acercó a su amiga y se arrodilló a su lado, observando su rostro de sufrimiento. Bajó la vista a su cuerpo, y sus ojos se inundaron al comprobar los innumerables cortes que tenía por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo el más grande de todos, situado sobre su estómago, y la enorme cantidad de sangre que surgía de éste con rapidez.

—Luna, aguanta —le pidió, apartando algunos mechones de su rostro, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de su amiga—. Vamos a ir a la enfermería para que te pongas bien.

—Lex, escúchame —su voz débil y apagada le formó un nudo en la garganta, porque no quería ni imaginarse el perder a una gran amiga como lo era Luna—. Dile a Raven que…

—No —la cortó, negando con la cabeza—. Se lo vas a decir tú, ¿vale? Te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo.

Su amiga dejó salir algunas lágrimas, que ella se encargó de limpiar mientras sentía las suyas propias mojar sus mejillas. Miró a los lados y no vio a nadie. Tenía que encontrar a alguien que le ayudase a mover con cuidado a su amiga para que pudiera recibir los cuidados que necesitaba, pero es que no podía dejarla sola.

—Estás siendo muy valiente, Lexa —volvió a hablar la prefecta—. No dejes de luchar nunca, cuida a Raven. Cuidaos la una a la otra.

—¡Te vas a poner bien, Luna! ¡No digas eso! —exclamó frustrada, y vio que a la chica se le cerraban los ojos—. ¡No, no! Mírame, Luna, por favor.

Pero Luna ya no la escuchaba. Los ojos de la chica, tras varios intentos de mantenerlos abiertos, se cerraron completamente, y ella dio un par de pequeños golpes en su mejilla, intentando que volviera en sí. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano y cogió el cuerpo de su amiga entre sus brazos, llevándola hacia ella.

—Luna, despierta, por favor —le pidió entre sollozos, meneándola suavemente—. No me dejes, no dejes a Raven, te lo suplico.

Miró entonces el gran charco de sangre que tenía la chica bajo su cuerpo, y devolvió la vista a su rostro, ahora de un tono más pálido, y supo que Luna ya no estaba con ella. Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de la chica, y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran sin consuelo, sin molestarse en reprimir aquellos fuertes sollozos que le provocaban el saber que una de sus mejores amigas la acababa de dejar para siempre.

* * *

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Miró hacia todos los lados de la torre del reloj, escuchando algunas explosiones fuera y podía ver una hilera de humo a lo lejos, a pesar de tener visión limitada por estar tumbada en el suelo. Lexa y Luna llevaban mucho tiempo fuera y parecía que todo seguía igual de peligroso. Confiaba en Luna, mucho, y sabía que iba a proteger a Lexa y a sí misma. No le dijo nada del juramento inquebrantable para no ponerla más nerviosa, pero le pidió que tuviese cuidado con su amiga.

—Necesito saber si están bien —murmuró e intentó moverse. Se quejó al sentir la punzada en la pierna.

—¿Qué haces? No debes moverte. Nos iremos cuando todo pase y te podrán quitar eso.

La voz de Blake le vino desde la otra punta de la torre. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos, levantándose ligeramente, y la vio sentada contra la pared y con la boca con sangre seca de la nariz. No podía creerse que Luna le hubiese devuelto los golpes, pero sabía que el límite de la Gryffindor con la Slytherin había desaparecido hacía mucho. Luna no se fiaba de la chica de ojos verdes que la miraba fijamente desde su posición, ¿y si realmente planeaba algo?

La chica de pelo negro se levantó rápidamente cuando se escuchó un ruido cercano procedente de las escaleras. Una risa horrible hizo eco en la estancia y Blake fue hacia donde se encontraba ella.

—Vámonos —decidió, y le tapó la boca cuando soltó un gemido lastimero al incorporarla—. ¿Quieres que nos maten? —negó con la cabeza, y la Slytherin hizo que rodease su cuello con el brazo hasta llevarla hasta su escoba.

— _Seguro que desde aquí tenemos una visión mejor de todo —_ se escuchó una voz femenina que subía por las escaleras. Estaban cerca, y no tardaron en subirse en la escoba. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, dispuesta a sentir aquella sensación de vacío.

—¡Eh! ¡Quietas! —se escuchó un grito, y las dos miraron a una mujer pálida de pelo liso y negro y a su lado un hombre de gran tamaño y con barba algo despeinada.

Ambos las apuntaron con la varita, pero Blake ya había saltado cuando los hechizos golpearon con la pared. No le costó nada estabilizarse, pero en vez de alejarse de allí, bajó hasta el patio que quedaba bajo la torre. La dejó contra una pared, tendiéndole la mano y salió corriendo hacia un lateral, dejándola sola.

—¿A dónde vas? —¿iba a escaparse? Por si acaso sacó su varita y la apuntó.

Una luz roja justo cayó a su lado, pues la chica no estaba a cubierto y miró hacia arriba con rostro enfurecido. Incluso para encararse a unos mortífagos tenía valor, había que admitirlo.

—Cúbrete, Blake —gritó, y sus ojos verdes la enfocaron antes de correr hacia otro lado que no era bajo aquel tejado.

—Tengo que buscar mi varita —contestó, mirando el suelo sin dejar de moverse. Otro hechizo pasó por su lado. Joder, la iban a matar.

—A la mierda —murmuró entre dientes. Al fin y al cabo, la chica le había salvado antes.

Aguantó un grito de dolor cuando apoyó la pierna que tenía mal, porque encima casi ni la sentía por el torniquete improvisado. Respiró hondo y se concentró en salir a la vista. Tenía pocas opciones: atacar de vuelta, defender a Blake de los hechizos o atraerlos hacia ella. ¿Qué haría Luna en su lugar? Bufó y miró hacia arriba, apuntando con su varita hacia la torre del reloj: todo estaba oscuro, pero podía ver las siluetas de las personas.

— _¡Protego! —_ exclamó cuando vio otro hechizo acercarse.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se posaron en su rostro cuando habló, y ella la instó a que siguiese buscando. Tenían que irse de allí cuanto antes. El siguiente hechizo fue más poderoso y consiguió que perdiese la estabilidad, cayendo al suelo. Gritó de dolor porque el golpe había hecho que sintiese aún más el trozo de madera que tenía clavado, y el nudo de su ingle se aflojó.

De repente, la mortífago estaba frente a ella, observándola con una sonrisa horripilante en el rostro. Quiso llamar a la Slytherin, pero se quedó bloqueada, mirándola de vuelta. Sintió taquicardia cuando vio su varita apuntándola y cerró los ojos cuando escuchó que empezaba a pronunciar la maldición asesina.

— _¡Confringo!_

Abrió los ojos justo para ver el destello de una luz naranja sobre su cuerpo. Empezó a respirar agitada y cuando miró hacia atrás vio el cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo, sangre saliendo de su cabeza y… y… ¿eso que había a su lado era su brazo? ¿Le había arrancado el hechizo el brazo? Empezó a temblar ligeramente y no tardó en agitarse, hiperventilando e intentando alejarse de allí como pudo. Octavia se arrodilló frente a ella e hizo que la mirase, sujetando su rostro con una mano.

—Reyes, respira hondo. Tranquila.

—¿H-has sido tú? —asintió—. ¿E-está m-muerta? —sintió lágrimas por sus mejillas y Blake tiró de ella para levantarla, arrancándole otro quejido de dolor.

—No, no está muerta —le aseguró y con su varita hizo que la escoba se colocase a su lado—. Vamos a escondernos, pueden estar viniendo más. ¿Puedes andar?

—No —se quejó, intentando apoyarla bien, pero comenzó a salir mucha más sangre de su herida.

—Joder —protestó con el ceño fruncido. Se colocó sobre la escoba, ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

Alzó el vuelo con un golpe en el suelo y se volvió a sujetar a ella, aguantando el dolor mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas de impotencia. Levantó la vista, sintiendo escalofríos cuando vio cuerpos tumbados en el suelo. Que no estuviesen muertos, por favor.

—¿Qué haces? Da la vuelta —demandó al percatarse de que la chica se adentraba al bosque prohibido.

La morena no dijo nada, y ella intentó llamar su atención dando pellizcos a sus brazos. La escuchó quejarse, pero no cambió la dirección. Aterrizó al lado del lago, y dejó que la acercarse al agua. Vio que se limpiaba la boca primero, quitándose la sangre del golpe que le provocó Luna, y luego empezó a echarle agua en la pierna, limpiando la herida: suponía que para verla mejor. Apretó los dientes aguantando el dolor y el frío, porque el agua estaba realmente helada. Vio cómo su mano se deslizaba por su pierna, quitando el rastro de sangre seca, y miró la herida, analizándola, como planteándose qué era lo próximo que tenía que hacer. Jamás habría imaginado eso, nunca, pero ahí estaba Octavia Blake, ayudándola a curarse en lugar de haciéndole más daño.

—Gracias —susurró agitada y sintiendo sudor por su frente. Que acabase todo pronto, porque no podía más.

—Hay que lavarse más a menudo —los ojos verdes de la chica enfocaron los suyos y bufó cuando le lanzó agua en la cara—. Ah no, que eres así… —se metió con ella, alzando incluso una ceja.

—No puedes ser agradable nunca, ¿verdad? —la chica no dijo nada, se levantó aún seria, y vio cómo se alejaba de allí—. ¿A dónde vas? Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí sola, joder.

La chica desapareció de su vista, y ella se quedó en alerta por si alguien aparecía o si escuchaba algún sonido cercano. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, quizá diez minutos. Se dio cuenta de que volvía a llorar y empezó a moverse por el suelo, apoyándose en sus brazos para arrastrar su pierna sin ponerse de pie, únicamente sentada. Llegó a uno de los árboles, al menos así tendría su espalda protegida. Intentó localizar dónde estaban exactamente, pero debía ser una parte profunda del bosque. Observó su herida, se estaba poniendo bastante fea, quizá se infectaba.

Miró hacia un lado cuando escuchó unas ramas partiéndose, y apuntó con su varita en esa dirección. Suspiró aliviada cuando vio aparecer a la Slytherin, y le propinó varios golpes cuando se sentó a su lado, dejando mostrar su enfado.

—La próxima vez dime a dónde vas.

—¿Preocupada, Reyes? —sonrió con malicia, y ella bufó como respuesta.

No, no se preocupó por ella.

Vio que había traído cosas, distintas plantas, y observó cómo colocaba unas hojas en una piedra grande y comenzaba a machacarla con otra más pequeña. Así hizo con cada una de las cosas que llevó. Después trajo algo de agua entre sus manos, haciendo que la mezcla quedase menos pastosa. La miró a los ojos, y se sentó sobre sus piernas, apretándolas contra el suelo.

—No prometo que no duela, ¿vale? Así que no te muevas.

—¿Qué es? —dijo asustada, viendo cómo se llenaba una de las manos con aquella sustancia.

—He improvisado.

—Joder, ni se te ocurra echármelo.

—¿Te estás quieta, joder? —gritó, y se quedó paralizada. Vio que apretaba la mandíbula sin dejar de mirarla. Su pelo negro caía por su rostro, y las heridas en su cara le daba un aspecto duro; se fijó en que su ojo izquierdo estaba adornado por tonos lilas, seguramente fue un golpe de Luna—. Sé ninguna de vosotras confía en mí, pero estoy intentando ayudar por primera vez en mi puta vida. Así que estate quieta si quieres que te cure la maldita pierna.

—Si me pasa algo, te matarán, ¿lo sabes? —no apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

—Tus amenazas no me dan miedo, Reyes. ¿Quién va a matarme? ¿La sangre sucia? —rio y todo, como si la idea fuese estúpida. Quizá un poco sí lo era.

No dijo nada, y se apartó un poco la falda para que viese mejor la herida. Los ojos de Blake bajaron hasta su pierna y vio que apretaba otra vez su mandíbula antes de apoyar su mano sobre ella. Protestó porque le dolió bastante, y su cabeza golpeó contra el tronco cuando la Slytherin puso una mano sobre su boca, mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Entonces los dedos de la otra mano de Blake se apretaron en su muslo, y ella cerró los ojos porque dolía aún más.

—No hagas ruido, cara sucia —la voz de la chica sonó ronca, y un escalofrío la recorrió completamente—. Nunca he usado un hechizo sanador, y me da miedo que salga mal. Así que usaré otros métodos, creo que servirá mientras esperamos a que la enfermería está disponible.

Abrió los ojos y vio que miraba fijamente su pierna, volviendo a mover su mano por su muslo, continuando con el análisis. La chica se rasgó de nuevo otra parte de la túnica y volvió a rodear la zona de su ingle para intentar cortar la hemorragia. Sacó de su túnica un ovillo de hilo que tenía una aguja y lo dejó apoyado en su otra pierna.

—¿Por qué tienes eso en la túnica de Quidditch? —Blake la miró fijamente y un escalofrío la recorrió.

—¿No me llamas cara rajada? Jugando también me llevo golpes, las bludger son peligrosas, y una vez tuve que coserme una herida.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la enfermería?

—¿Te interesa ahora mi vida, Reyes? —preguntó irónica.

—No me inter… ¡Ah! —gritó, porque Blake había aprovechado para arrancar la madera de su muslo, y dolía mucho. La escuchó protestar cuando su pierna se elevó ligeramente antes de que gruñese y presionase sobre la herida con dos manos.

—Estate quieta, joder.

Apretó los labios e intentó relajarse, viendo cómo, a pesar del torniquete, salía sangre y manchaba las manos de Blake. Presionó un poco más antes de limpiar la sangre que salió con uno de los trozos de tela que había preparado y comenzó a coser. Estaba sudando más que en toda su vida, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo, porque no soportaba ver la aguja saliendo y entrando en su piel. Bajó la vista a la chica: estaba completamente concentrada en su labor, e incluso vio que tenía un rastro de sangre en la mejilla, seguramente suya por haberse apartado el pelo antes de ponerse a cerrar la herida.

Estaba con la mandíbula apretada, algo característico en ella, pero estaba perdiendo su tiempo en ayudarla, y no podía describir cómo se sentía. Se tensó ligeramente cuando vio que cogía la sustancia pastosa que había hecho con plantas, y se la echó sobre el muslo, comenzando a hacer una especie de masaje sobre su piel. Por unos momentos, se sintió bien, fue como si el dolor hubiese desaparecido y el masaje que Blake creaba era agradable. Después, una especie de humo verdoso salió mientras la chica seguía frotando y empezó a quemar. Levantó sin querer su otra pierna, y la escuchó gruñir, percatándose de que apretaba los dientes, incluso los mostraba levemente. Volvió a bajarla porque le había pedido que se estuviese quieta, o quizás le desagradó el contacto de sus cuerpos. Miró hacia abajo y vio que la herida estaba cerrándose, sorprendentemente.

La vio analizando su piel, pasando el pulgar por dónde había estado la herida. Apenas había una zona algo enrojecida, quizá debido al brusco masaje que le había dado. La miró, algo agitada, mientras se incorporaba.

—Levántate —demandó.

Y lo hizo. Se quedó impresionada cuando pudo incorporarse bien sin sentir nada de nada, como si nunca hubiese tenido una herida. Cuando buscó los ojos de la Slytherin, esta miraba a otro lado.

—Vámonos de aquí.

Comenzó a correr, cogiendo su escoba del suelo. Ella fue detrás de la chica, siguiéndola entre los árboles, entonces sintió un estruendo bastante cercano. Octavia miró hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido y lanzó un hechizo en aquella dirección. Observó la trayectoria y vio a una persona enmascarada seguirlas. Ayudó a la chica con los hechizos, ocupándose de protegerlas mientras la Slytherin contraatacaba.

Sintió un tirón de su brazo cuando cambió de dirección, y la empujó en un hueco que había en el tronco de un gran árbol.

—¿Cómo conoces así de bien el bosque? —susurró, y la chica la miró antes de sonreír con chulería.

No contestó y justo salió con la varita alzada lanzando un _Sectumsempra._ Gritos horribles sonaron, y ella salió también cuando vio que la Slytherin bajaba la varita. Vio al hombre recibiendo varios cortes por el cuerpo y sangre brotando sin parar. Una imagen espantosa que parecía no provocar nada en Octavia, que se iba acercando hasta él mirándolo fijamente con media sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres, cabrón? —se arrodilló a su lado y levantó la máscara, que desapareció nada más se descubrió su cara—. Joder, Roan —murmuró entre dientes, y consiguió parar los cortes con su varita.

—Eres chica muerta, Blake —contestó el chico con esfuerzo antes de lanzarle un escupitajo, apretando los puños para aguantar el dolor de los profundos cortes.

—Te estaré esperando, gilipollas —no tenía miedo esa chica. Se levantó y le dio una patada en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente antes de limpiarse con asco donde el chico escupió.

No hizo nada por curarlo, y se levantó para dirigirse hacia ella, que miraba aún la escena algo horrorizada. La chica subió a su escoba y se colocó tras ella, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo.

—Mira, ahí está McGonagall —señaló tras ella la puerta principal.

La Slytherin bajó y la profesora acudió a donde estaban.

—¿Estáis bien?

Sonó muy ansiosa, y vio que Blake tenía partes manchadas de sangre que se notaban bastante por los colores claros que acompañaban al verde del uniforme de Quidditch, y ella tenía rastro de sangre en la pierna todavía.

—Estamos bien —contestó ella, Blake simplemente fue hacia dentro, sin hacer caso a la profesora, que la miró preocupada.

—Profesora McGonagall, ¿ha visto a Lexa Woods?

La mujer se tensó y eso hizo que se inquietase. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Pero ella estaba bien, al menos muerta no estaba, eso seguro.

—Acompáñame, Reyes.

Fue tras ella con algo de miedo, y vio que las dirigía al Gran Comedor. La Slytherin había desaparecido, no la veía por ningún lado, aunque ahora su mente estaba bastante ocupada en saber si su amiga estaba bien. Intentó no mirar los cuerpos que había por el suelo, muchos de ellos ya cubiertos por una tela blanca. Se centró en la espalda de la profesora, porque ya notaba que se le agitaba la respiración por el ambiente cargado de terror y muerte.

Alguien la abrazó de repente, y pestañeó sorprendida antes de reconocer el pelo de Lexa. Suspiró aliviada y la estrechó entre sus brazos, cerrando los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Entonces sintió que estaba llorando, por cómo se agitaba y sollozaba cerca de su oreja.

—Ey, Lex, ¿estás bien? —acarició su espalda con cariño, y notó que negaba. Se quedó seria y una sensación de malestar la recorrió—. ¿Clarke está bien?

—Sí, Clarke está bien —le confirmó en un hilo de voz, y sintió una presión en su estómago muy desagradable cuando se percató de que alguien faltaba allí.

—¿Y Luna? ¿Dónde está Luna? —separó a Lexa de ella para mirar su rostro y entonces vio que hipaba en medio del llanto y no le contestó, solo negó mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano bajo sus ojos.

No contestó nada, señaló a un lado y sollozó con fuerza, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, repitiendo una y otra vez "Lo siento". Giró el rostro hacia donde señaló y la vio. A Luna en el suelo. Intentó estar serena, pero su respiración se agitó, cada vez un poco más, y le estaba costando mucho respirar mientras avanzaba a donde se encontraba la chica, cubierta de cortes profundos por todo el cuerpo. No, no podía estar… ¡No!

Sentía una sensación opresora tanto en el pecho como en el vientre, y se dejó caer a su lado, sintiendo ya las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y su labio temblando. Pasó una mano por su frente, retirando algunos rizos que tenía tapando su rostro, sin dejar de recorrerlo.

—N-no, Luna… No… —gimoteó, deslizando la mano por su rostro, sintiendo la sangre seca, parecía que había sucedido hacía bastante tiempo—. ¡No! —gritó, dejándose vencer por el llanto, y hundiendo la cara en su pecho, apretando algunos de sus rizos con sus dedos.

La miró, apoyada en su pecho, esperando a que Luna reaccionase. Joder, quería sentir su corazón golpeando contra su mejilla, como tras haber estado largas horas riendo abrazadas hasta que les doliese la barriga mientras descansaban junto al lago, y poder perderse en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. Deslizó los dedos por su mandíbula, soltando varios sollozos y buscando que la mirase. Y no podía dejar de pensar en las veces que entre clases solo iba a buscarla para robarle un beso y la caricia que le dedicaba en la mejilla siempre que se separaban con un "hasta luego". Y es que el "hasta luego" ya no existía.

—Por favor, Luna, mírame. Mírame, cariño —pero es que no la miraba, ni reaccionaba, ni respiraba... Luna no estaba ya allí, solo quedaba su cuerpo.

Subió de nuevo hasta su rostro, agarrando sus mejillas, ahora pálidas, y miró sus labios secos y con rastros de sangre. No se merecía algo así, no se merecía haber muerto de esa forma tan cruel. Su chica valiente con pelos de leona. Volvió a gritar, antes de hundirse en su cuello, dejando que lágrimas mojasen su piel inerte y sintiendo su pelo acariciar su mejilla.

Le dolía la garganta de los gritos y de llorar, e intentaron separarla de ella varios profesores, pero no quería. No estaba preparada para decirle adiós, no quería decírselo, pero es que tampoco iba a poder escucharla. No podía creer que esa era la última vez que iba a poder verla, que iba a poder tocar su pelo, y que en la torre del reloj fuese la última vez que escuchó su voz y la última vez que sus labios se unieron en un beso.

X X X

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel fatídico partido de Quidditch, y, probablemente, habían sido de los peores que había podido vivir en toda su vida. Apenas era capaz de conciliar el sueño, y es que el momento en que Luna cayó al suelo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, sin darle tregua ninguna, y la culpabilidad tampoco ponía de su parte, porque estaba claro que, si Luna no hubiese ido con ella para buscar a Clarke, seguiría viva, y eso era algo que tenía muy presente.

Los cuerpos de todos los alumnos fallecidos habían sido devueltos a sus familiares, y ellas pudieron viajar hasta Sheffield, donde Luna vivía, para poder despedirse de ella. La que peor parte se había llevado era Raven, y lo sabía. Su amiga estaba completamente destrozada tras la pérdida de su chica, y todo aquello no hacía más que pesar en su interior.

Y es que se había replanteado varias veces si todo aquello era lo correcto, porque no podía permitirse el exponer las vidas de sus amigas por recuperar a una persona, aunque esa persona fuese Clarke, pero es que aquel ataque, de una manera u otra, le había abierto los ojos. A pesar de todo, quería seguir intentando encontrar una cura para la Slytherin, aunque lo haría de forma mucho más precavida. ¿Qué pasaría si perdiese a Raven? ¿O si ella misma moría? Debían continuar con cautela, porque se estaban metiendo en un laberinto muy peligroso.

Entró sigilosamente a la sala de los menesteres, que llevaba más de tres días sin ser pisada, o al menos eso pensaba ella. No esperaba encontrar a nadie allí, pero al parecer estaba equivocada, porque nada más entró, se encontró con la espalda de Raven, que estaba sentada sobre uno de los sillones que había allí en aquella ocasión, echada hacia adelante y con la cara enterrada entre sus manos. Se le encogió el corazón en el pecho al escuchar varios sollozos, y es que nunca había visto a su amiga así.

—Rave… —la llamó en un susurro, y la chica se incorporó rápidamente, borrando los rastros de lágrimas que pudiera haber en su rostro.

—Lex, no te he oído entrar —la saludó con una sonrisa que no pudo ser más forzada, y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado, y se dio cuenta de la expresión tan sumamente agotada que mostraba.

—Raven, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —quiso saber, porque desde el funeral de Luna no había vuelto a ver su amiga salvo en el gran comedor para las comidas, sabía que necesitaba su espacio y que, si la necesitaba, la buscaría, así que se limitó a esperar a que se acercase a ella, pero no esperaba encontrársela allí.

—No lo sé —dijo en un tono más bajo, desviando su mirada hacia sus manos, y entonces se fijó que entre ellas sostenía una pulsera de cuero rojo, y que la acariciaba entre sus dedos suavemente.

—¿Es suya?

—Lo es —apenas fue audible por el suspiro que soltó entre sus palabras, y se acercó más a ella, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica, llevándola hacia su cuerpo, hasta que la chica apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Está contigo, Rave —le hizo saber, y la chica extendió una de sus manos, buscando la suya, y entrelazaron sus dedos—. Siempre va a estar contigo, pase lo que pase.

De nuevo, escuchó suaves sollozos antes de que la chica comenzase a llorar con más fuerzas, y se volvió completamente hacia ella para abrazarla, sintiendo que sus propios ojos también escocían. Es que ella había perdido a una gran amiga también, y todo estaba demasiado reciente aún. Se limitó a dejar que llorase contra su hombro mientras dos lágrimas se derramaban por sus propias mejillas, y masajeó su espalda en círculos.

Raven Reyes era una persona que siempre le había demostrado fuerza y entereza, pero aquello había sido su gran golpe y no sabía cuánto le costaría a su amiga reponerse. No había estado mucho junto a Luna, pero se podía decir que ambas compartían muchas cosas y que no solo las unía una corta relación, sino también una amistad de muchos años.

—Todavía no soy capaz de asimilar que no va a volver, Lex —dijo contra su hombro, estrechando el abrazo—. Todavía pienso que voy a entrar en alguna clase y va a estar ahí, mirándome con esa sonrisa.

—Y menuda sonrisa que tenía siempre para ti —le dijo, cogiéndola de la mano y consiguiendo que ella también lo hiciese—. Luna siempre va a vivir con nosotras Raven. Los que nos dejan nunca se van del todo, si hay alguien que los recuerde.

Lo dijo para intentar consolarla, pero también porque lo creía firmemente. Era una frase que tenía muy metida en su interior, desde que de pequeña su padre se la dijo, cuando su abuela materna falleció. Recordaba perfectamente su peso hundiendo su cama, mientras ella estaba bajo las sábanas, llorando desconsoladamente y él la intentaba tranquilizar con sus palabras y unas pequeñas caricias sobre su nariz, hasta que se quedaba dormida profundamente.

—Nunca voy a olvidar sus pelos de leona, ni lo valiente que era —le sonrió y apretó su mano suavemente, pero de repente, Raven se puso más seria—. Ahora debemos ser valientes nosotras, Lex, no podemos derrumbarnos ahora.

Asintió con firmeza, orgullosa de la fortaleza que demostraba su mejor amiga, y es que tenía razón, ahora debían estar más unidas que nunca, y demostrar que eran fuertes, que nada podía con ellas.

—Vamos a ser fuertes, Rave —le aseguró, mirando fijamente los ojos de la Ravenclaw—. Nada de esto será en vano, te lo aseguro.

—Y nada de descuidar los estudios, Lex —lo dijo como una advertencia, pero no solo para ella, sino para la misma castaña también, pues en las últimas semanas no habían estado tan atentas como tendrían que haber estado.

—Nada de descuidar los estudios —repitió sus palabras, y se levantó del sofá—. Así que venga, vamos a la biblioteca a ponernos al día con lo que hemos perdido.

No esperó ninguna respuesta, convencida que, después de lo que acababan de hablar, su amiga se levantaría y la seguiría, seguro. No se esperó la pregunta que salió de los labios de la chica, dejándola momentáneamente congelada en el sitio.

—Lex… ¿Fue Clarke?

Desde el momento en que todo pasó y fue capaz de asimilarlo, al menos un poco, supo que esa pregunta iba a salir la boca de su amiga en algún momento. Podría haberse estado preparado para responderla durante años, que no le habría servido para absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo le respondía? Porque no, Clarke no había matado a Luna, pero sí lo había mandado, ¿y acaso no era eso igual de horrible?

—No quiero tomarme tu silencio como una respuesta positiva —sintió su mano apoyándose en su hombro y su voz mucho más cerca, se había quedado varios segundos en silencio pensando—, así que, por favor, respóndeme.

Respiró profundamente antes de girarse y enfrentarse a la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga, que ocultaba temor por su respuesta. Venga, Lexa, respóndele, sé sincera. Y es que quiso, lo intentó de verdad, pero no pudo decir más que aquel monosílabo que ocultaba una verdad, aún sin tratarse de una mentira.

—No —fue todo lo firme que pudo en su respuesta—. No, Raven, no fue Clarke.

Su amiga la miró varios segundos como queriendo cerciorarse de que era sincera, y a ella la culpabilidad comenzó a pesarle desde el segundo cero. Porque odiaba las mentiras, y podía decirse una y mil veces que técnicamente no lo era, pero es que se estaba engañando a sí misma, y estaba engañando a la persona que había estado a su lado en todo momento. ¿Desde cuándo era así?

—Está bien —al parecer su respuesta convenció a su amiga, que le sonrió suavemente—. Vamos, anda —Raven cogió su brazo para comenzar a salir de la sala de los menesteres y ponerse en marcha hacia la biblioteca, pero un movimiento fortuito hizo que la manga de su túnica se remangara levemente, pero eso fue suficiente—. ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Es un corte? —preguntó su amiga, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tranquila, Raven, está bien —¿Raven no recordaba la cicatriz que le hizo Octavia? Aunque ella misma casi no la recordaba. Ya formaba parte de su piel, y su relación con la Slytherin había cambiado mucho como para tenerle rencor por aquella marca.

—Lexa, enséñamelo —insistió.

—Rave… —dijo su nombre en un susurro, y contempló el horror en su rostro cuando vio el _Sangre Sucia_ cubriendo toda la extensión de su antebrazo—. Es de hace mucho tiempo, Raven, no pasa n… —intentó decirle, pero su voz la cortó.

—Fue Blake, ¿verdad? —quiso saber, y ella agachó la mirada hacia el suelo al ver cómo su amiga apretaba la mandíbula—. Lexa —volvió a llamarla.

—No tiene importancia, Raven. Vámonos a la biblioteca.

La chica se dio la vuelta sin más, saliendo de forma rápida y furiosa de la sala, y se limitó a seguirla. Respiró con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse, y se preguntó si alguna vez terminarían los problemas.

* * *

 **¿Cómo estáis?**

 **¿Quién ha llorado con la última escena Rana?**

 **¿Cómo va a seguir la historia?**

 **¿Roan se vengará?**

 **¿Encontrarán la cura para Clarke?**

 **¿Ha hecho bien Lexa ocultándole a Raven lo de Luna?**

 **¿Creéis que Raven va a hacer algo al respecto tras haber visto la cicatriz de Lexa?**

 **¿Tenéis personaje favorito?**

 **¿Qué pensáis en general de esta segunda parte?**

 **Cuántas preguntas, estamos deseosas de leer vuestras respuestas.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo miércoles.**

 **PD: Gracias a mi enfermera particular de fanfics: María, por aguantarme cada vez que le pregunto cosas médicas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

El ataque a la escuela había salido tal cual lo previsto. Muchos alumnos habían muerto, y cientos de ellos estaban heridos de gravedad. La mayoría aún estaba recuperándose, y ojalá no lo hicieran nunca. No habían vuelto a reunirse después de aquello, pero esa misma tarde tenía una reunión junto a su tío, que los había citado en la casa de los gritos. Tendrían que escabullirse teniendo mucho cuidado, porque desde el ataque, la seguridad en los alrededores de Hogwarts se había incrementado considerablemente, y el riesgo de que algún profesor los pillara era mucho mayor.

Terminaron las clases de aquel día, y tenía que confesar que al principio no podía contener la sonrisa al ver todas aquellas caras mustias en los Gryffindor, ya que compartían aula en esa última hora. La casa granate se había llevado la peor parte, y casi podría decirse que fue gracias a ella. Orgullosa, esa era la palabra. Estaba orgullosa de que aquellos imbéciles se hubiesen quedado sin prefecta. Podría haberla matado ella misma, pero prefería no mancharse las manos.

¿Que por qué no había matado a Woods también? Pues no tenía ni puta idea. Pero en cuanto vio a Ontari apuntando a la chica, no tuvo más remedio que huir de ahí y decirle a su compañera que también se fuera. Ese día era la primera vez que la veía tras los ataques, y ese sentimiento de orgullo y las ganas de sonreír desaparecieron cuando sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos. Hasta desde la distancia a la que estaban sentadas, había podido apreciar las ojeras bajo sus ojos, así como el color rojizo característico de la irritación que los rodeaba. La chica había apartado la mirada rápidamente y, al contrario de lo que habría pensado en un primer momento, no contenía rabia hacia ella, sino más bien, tristeza.

Casi tuvo que pegarse a sí misma para sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza: en aquel momento no le valían de nada. Se reunió con Roan, Ontari y Echo en uno de los pasadizos donde siempre solían quedar, para ir hacia el sauce boxeador con todo el cuidado que podían. Aquella vez no llevaba la capa de invisibilidad. Eran cuatro y no cabían en ella, así que era mejor andar casualmente, como si no pasase nada.

—¿Visteis la cara de Woods cuando maté a Luna? Creo que jamás he disfrutado tanto con algo en mi vida —dijo Echo de repente, mientras lo cuatro andaban.

—Una pena no haberme podido cargar también a la Sangre sucia —añadió Ontari—, aunque creo que esa se la está reservando Clarke para algún momento especial. ¿Verdad, Clarkie?

—No me llames así —apretó la mandíbula, y es que un escalofrío nada agradable la recorrió con tan solo el pensamiento de lo que Ontari había dicho.

—Últimamente estás muy tensa, Clarke —participó Roan en esta ocasión—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas un buen polvo? —lo dijo en tono divertido.

—Estoy perfectamente, imbéciles —contestó, frenando su paso, y paseando su vista de uno a otro—. Lo único que necesito es que os centréis en hacer lo que tenemos que hacer y os dejéis de gilipolleces.

Era consciente del poder que ejercía sobre esa pandilla de inútiles, y que su simple presencia imponía, así que intentaba usarla siempre que podía a su favor. Últimamente estaba más que harta de ir con ellos, porque lo único que buscaban era follar con lo primero que les pasase por delante y moler a golpes a cualquiera, y ella ya pasaba de todo aquel rollo. Su tío le dijo que tenía que estar más concentrada que nunca ese año, y eso estaba haciendo. Y lo estaba haciendo bien, lo sabía de sobras.

Por suerte, pudieron llegar al sauce boxeador que los conduciría a la casa de los gritos sin problemas. Tras paralizarlo, se colaron por aquel pasadizo hasta llegar a su destino final, y enseguida oyeron voces procedentes del piso superior. Mierda, ya habían llegado. Les indicó con la mano a los demás que la siguiesen, y fueron rápidamente hasta aquella sala con una gran mesa en el centro, en la que se solían reunir siempre. Entró sin más dilación, y enseguida localizó a su tío, cuya mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a ella. Un gesto frío, ni una pizca de alegría por ver a su sobrina. Sabía que para él no era más que un simple instrumento, un medio para un fin. Si llegase el momento, sabía que no le temblaría el pulso para pedirle que se inmolase en el castillo. Lo tenía bien claro, y aun así, ahí estaba ella, a su servicio.

—Llegáis tarde —fue lo único que dijo, utilizando aquel tono severo.

—Hemos salido tan pronto como hemos acabado las clases —contestó ella indiferentemente, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas.

Paseó su vista por la estancia, reconociendo a algunos de los allí presentes, aunque sabía que otros eran nuevos. Estaban reclutando a nuevos, y no sabía qué sería lo siguiente que harían, pero aquel ataque en el partido de Quidditch tan solo era el principio, y lo peor estaba por venir. Sus compañeros tomaron asiento junto a ella, y los cuatro observaron en silencio a todos los demás, esperando que hablasen.

—Tenemos que felicitaros —habló Dolohov, uno de los cabecillas—: hicisteis un gran trabajo durante el ataque, y el señor oscuro está contento con vosotros.

—He oído que la mayoría de los que se cargaron eran de la casa Gryffindor —comentó entre risas un pelele, no sabía ni cómo se llamaba, pero su sola presencia y su voz le daban hasta náuseas, y es que cada vez se sentía más incómoda de estar allí junto a todos ellos.

—Echo, enhorabuena —su tío, fue el que se pronunció ahora—. Me alegro de que tú tuvieses el valor que otros no tuvieron —dicho eso, su mirada se dirigió a ella. ¿Qué coño quería decir con eso?

—¿Qué mierdas estás insinuando? —se levantó de la mesa, apoyando ambas manos sobre la superficie—. Yo le ordené que lo hiciera, ¿sabes?

—Sí, porque no tenías las agallas de hacerlo tú misma, Clarke —le reprochó—. Los cuatro actuasteis correctamente, y eso no te lo voy a negar, pero esperaba más de ti.

—Vamos, Roger, no seas tan duro con ella —Rowle, otro de los que estaban allí, fue el que habló ahora—. Es una cría y ya está sirviendo al señor oscuro mucho más de lo que la mayoría de nosotros hacía a su edad —su tío apretó la mandíbula, apartando la vista.

—La próxima vez, si tienes que hacer algo, lo harás tú.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió con rabia, dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla.

—El señor oscuro no nos ha dado nuevas indicaciones aún —volvió a intervenir Dolohov—, pero queremos que estéis alerta, y nos informéis de todo lo que veáis.

—Sobre todo, estad pendientes de los movimientos de Voldemort —añadió su tío.

—¿No se encarga Snape de eso?

—La vigilancia nunca está de sobra, Clarke.

—De acuerdo, entonces —accedió, levantándose porque sabía que aquello no iba a ir mucho más allá de lo que les estaban contando—. Estaremos atentos a todo lo que ocurra —dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros, que asintieron ante sus palabras.

—Muy bien, os podéis ir —les dio permiso Dolohov, satisfecho—. Creedme cuando os digo que todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa. Vamos a destruir ese maldito castillo y a todos los sangre sucia que lo habitan.

Un último asentimiento de cabeza antes de abandonar aquel lugar, y se dirigió al piso inferior de nuevo, dispuesta a salir de allí junto a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, en su cabeza se repitieron las palabras de Dolohov durante todo el camino de vuelta a la escuela, y no pudo evitar pensar en aquella sangre sucia que se colaba en su mente cada maldito día.

¿Qué pasaría si acababa ella muerta también?

X X X

Dio un gritito frustrada contra sus manos, apoyando la parte de atrás de su cabeza en el tronco y apretando la mandíbula a la vez que pasaba a masajearse las sienes. Había ido hasta allí a estar a solas unos segundos en los que intentó no pensar en nada, pero es que su cabeza no paraba de funcionar. Ni un respiro.

No solo había perdido a una persona de la que comenzaba a enamorarse: Luna había sido muchos años su amiga, y la echaba de menos incluso en ese sentido. En esos momentos estaría con ella, de eso estaba segura. Miró el lago fijamente, y a pesar de que se acercaba el invierno, no sentía ni siquiera frío.

Luna había sido asesinada, y le costaba trabajo asimilar que no iba a cruzársela por el pasillo, pero sabía que era real cuando veía la pulsera de cuero en la muñeca y el pinchazo en el pecho incluso la desestabilizaba. La echaba tanto de menos que dolía físicamente. Estaba cansada por no poder dormir bien durante las noches, y cuando conseguía dormir se despertaba peor por soñar con ella y saber que ya no estaba. Echaba de menos el tenerla al lado, poder jugar con sus rizos mientras estaban allí leyendo y poder ir al lago a pasar el rato juntas entre risas y besos. Le era inconcebible la idea de no poder sentir sus labios nunca más.

Suspiró cansada, porque estaba agotada: necesitaban una cura para Clarke antes de que pueda pasar algo igual. ¿Y si la siguiente era Lexa? Un escalofrío la recorrió, y ese pensamiento le llevó a otra preocupación: el juramento inquebrantable que realizó con Clarke antes de que le pasase lo que fuera que le ocurrió. Proteger a Lexa, y en esos momentos ni sabía dónde se encontraba la Gryffindor. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, permitiéndoselo al encontrarse sola en aquel lugar.

Lo empezaba a sentir por todos lados, su cabeza no daba para más, y se lo confirmó cuando por unos segundos la cicatriz del antebrazo de Lexa le sonó a algo nuevo. Estrés. Y sabía que necesitaba relajarse, pero ¿cómo? Si es que nunca antes se había sentido así: la muerte de una amiga, buscar una cura imposible para otra, trabajar horas extras para buscar información y los estudios. No podía abandonar los estudios, y tuvo que regañar a Lexa, porque, mientras ella hundía la nariz entre libros, la Gryffindor estaba con la cabeza no se sabía dónde.

Acabó tumbándose de lado, abrazando sus piernas mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba no pensar en absolutamente nada, pero entonces ella apareció en su mente. O más bien sus ojos verdes mirándola fijamente mientras curaba su pierna la noche en la que todo cambió, en la que hubo pérdidas, pero también descubrió algo nuevo: que alguien que nunca pensó que iba a ayudarla, lo hizo. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a taparse el rostro con las manos. ¡Basta!

Se levantó de allí y se dirigió hacia la escuela: debía ir a la torre oeste del castillo, concretamente a la lechucería para enviar una carta a su padre y pedirle nuevos manuales científicos. Solo había visto a Blake en clases, apenas se dejaba ver por el castillo, y menos mal porque desde que redescubrió la cicatriz, le tenía más ganas que nunca. Sabía que, si la veía, iba a querer pegarle, ¿por qué? No lo tenía muy claro: quizás el estrés le hacía estar agresiva.

Y las casualidades de la vida quisieron que la Slytherin en ese momento saliera de la lechucería, justo cuando ella entraba, chocando sus cuerpos.

—Joder, cara sucia, mira por dónde vas —se quejó, antes de querer seguir por su camino.

Frunció el ceño y agarró su túnica para darle un buen tirón, metiéndola de nuevo en aquel lugar cubierto de paja. Blake perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo al suelo.

—Levántate de ahí, cara rajada.

La chica se incorporó y vio que se sacudía antes de mirarla directamente, encarándola con el rostro endurecido.

—Joder, ¿qué mierda te pasa? —su voz le produjo un escalofrío.

—¿Cómo puede existir en el mundo un ser tan despreciable —la empujó, consiguiendo que avanzase hacia atrás y la mirase entre confundida y sorprendida—, maligno —volvió a golpearla desde sus hombros, pegándola contra la pared— y cruel?

—¿Es una adivinanza? —alzó las cejas— Porque no caigo ahora mismo a quién te refieres, cara sucia. ¿Clarke? —probó suerte.

—¿Qué pretendes conseguir de nosotras? —preguntó directamente, porque últimamente tenía sus dudas sobre quién, o qué, era Octavia Blake.

—¿Qué te pasa, Reyes? ¿Te has vuelto una chica valiente de repente? No te pega mucho —sonrió sarcástica, y no supo ni por qué lo hizo, porque no fue premeditado, pero golpeó su mejilla con el puño y aquella sonrisa desapareció.

Blake fue a decirle algo, y acabó dándole otro puñetazo junto a un grito de frustración, notando que volvía a llorar. La Syltherin no hizo nada, simplemente recibió los golpes, uno tras otro. Quería no hacerlo, de verdad, pero su cuerpo actuaba solo. No se sintió mejor tras aquellos golpes, así que habló:

—Hiciste daño a Lexa, le quemaste en la piel, eres una persona horrible… —la acusó entre sollozos y algún que otro empujón.

Su puño no logró aterrizar sobre la mejilla de Blake, porque agarró con mucha facilidad su muñeca, demasiada, lo que le hizo pensar que podría haber parado los golpes anteriores. No es que se le diera muy bien pegar a la gente, es más, comenzaba a sentirse mal por cómo la miraba la Slytherin. Aunque más que dolor, expresaba sorpresa.

No soltó su muñeca y la colocó contra la pared de forma brusca, con su brazo alzado y sus dedos apretándose en su piel.

—No sabía que eras una matona, retiro lo de que no te pega. Quizás tú también eres una persona horrible y no lo sabíamos, Reyes —murmuró y sintió su aliento cálido golpeando sus labios. ¿Tan cerca estaba?

Abrió los ojos y vio aquel verde fijo en su marrón. Se le cortó la respiración momentáneamente y los cerró de nuevo para frenar esos pensamientos. No quería saber nada de sus ojos verdes ni de su rostro tan cerca del suyo. La quería lejos. Que no se acercase a ella.

No podía tener pensamientos así. Se los prohibía a sí misma.

—Suéltame —pidió, girando el rostro para que dejase de compartir su mismo oxígeno.

—¿Con quién estás enfadada: contigo o conmigo? —Una gran pregunta, jamás pensó que una cabeza de troll como Octavia pudiera darse cuenta de cosas más profundas de la psique humana.

—Suéltame —insistió, sacudiéndose para que dejase de agarrarla.

Aprovechó para empujarla con su otra mano y se vio envuelta en una pequeña pelea, donde Blake la frenaba y ella intentaba librarse de su agarre sin conseguirlo. La Slytherin era fuerte, y no lo dudaba, porque siempre había estado así. Acabó atrapada entre sus brazos, de espaldas a ella, y se dejó caer abatida de rodillas en el suelo. Blake chistaba suavemente mientras ella sollozaba de nuevo y daba las últimas sacudidas para que dejase de tenerla sujeta.

Vio su brazo rodeándola de nuevo, el izquierdo concretamente, ¿sería uno de ellos? Sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, cogió su mano y estiró su brazo sin darle demasiado tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando logró levantar su ropa por su brazo, se quedó paralizada al ver lo que cubría su piel.

—Jamás lograré que confíes en mí, ¿no? —la escuchó decir mientras se levantaba, la soltaba y la dejaba en el suelo de rodilla.

Sintió la respiración atascada en su garganta: no podía quitarse de la mente aquellas marcas de su brazo, las cicatrices y aquella herida que rodeaba su muñeca.

—Lo siento —dijo tras pasarse la mano bajo los ojos, levantando la mirada para verla observándola con el rostro enfadado.

—Cada uno tenemos nuestros propios problemas, Reyes —Blake frunció el ceño y tensó la mandíbula—. ¿Sabes qué? Que os den. A las dos. No pienso participar más en esta mierda. La Clarke de ahora es mil veces mejor que la moñas que estaba con la sangre sucia —avanzó hacia la salida—. Ojalá nunca descubráis qué mierda le pasó y se quede así para siempre.

Con esas últimas palabras, salió de la lechucería. ¿Qué eran esas heridas?

X X X

Se limpió las lágrimas con la túnica sin ningún cuidado cuando le taparon la vista y ya no distinguía ninguna de las letras del libro que leía. Su padre le mandó un libro donde venían las últimas investigaciones sobre daño cerebral dentro de la comunidad muggle, que consiguió fácilmente al trabajar en El profeta. Lexa estaba en silencio, leyendo libros de magia en el sofá, se habían repartido así las tareas, porque según la Gryffindor ella entendía mejor la ciencia no mágica.

Apretó los labios, queriendo controlar sus emociones, pero es que ya hacía tres semanas del ataque. Tres semanas sin Luna. Habían reforzado la seguridad del castillo e iba a ser complicado que entrasen de nuevo en él los mortífagos. Daba hasta escalofríos el ver cómo aumentó el número de dementores en los alrededores. Era horrible, pero necesario. Esperaba que Lexa y ella llegasen a algo para poder sacar a Clarke de allí antes de que la pillasen realizando cualquier tipo de magia negra y acabase muerta o en Azkaban.

El antídoto para la poción desmemorizante no sirvió para nada, Clarke seguía igual, o incluso más agresiva que antes. La Slytherin estaba molesta y en alerta cada vez que andaban cerca ellas dos, así que tenían que ir con cuidado para que no sospechase más de lo que ya hacía. Y esperaban que Octavia Blake no hubiese abierto la boca. No habían vuelto ver a la Slytherin en aquella sala, y no podía borrarse de la mente las heridas que vio en su brazo: lo primero que pensó fue que se autolesionaba. Y por un momento se sintió mal, porque lo que ella buscaba era la Marca Tenebrosa, y al final no halló ningún rastro de ella. Después recordó los pensamientos de Luna hacia ella y continuó desconfiando, algo querría realmente después de la forma en la que las trató, tanto a Lexa como a ella, en el pasado. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿De verdad era un acto altruista para ayudar a Clarke? Si apenas podía comportarse de manera civilizada cuando trabajaban juntas, siempre acababa empujándolas, dificultando sus investigaciones o lanzándoles algún que otro hechizo. Una vez le puso el pelo rosa incluso. Menos mal que desapareció pronto. Menuda idiota.

Se encontró sonriendo levemente, y se serenó tras sacudir la cabeza y respirar hondo, tratando de concentrarse. Sacó un pergamino y calcó los dibujos de la estructura cerebral que veía en el libro que tenía frente a ella. Marcó las zonas encargadas de la memoria, sabiendo que esas tendrían que estar, al menos, afectadas de forma parcial. Tuvo que ser un ataque más fuerte: le hicieron daño y probablemente eso logró que esas zonas quedasen desactivadas, y esperaba que no permanentemente y que pudieran dar con una solución.

Empezó a leer de qué funciones se ocupaba cada región cerebral y se quedó comprobando una y otra vez las de la zona más frontal, más humana. Entonces llamó a Lexa, indicándole que se acercase a ella para leérselo en voz alta.

—Mira, Lex, un daño cerebral en la zona frontal puede causar una mayor desinhibición de la conducta, pudiendo aparecer en el individuo una mayor agresividad, que ya tenemos comprobado que es así, porque Clarke podría haber sido la dueña del colegio, pero pocas veces se ha mostrado de esta forma. Más bien era de palabras: amenazas, burlas, insultos… pero no de usar los puños. Esa es Blake, está claro que es corta en palabras y más de usar la violencia física —murmuró, recordando lo que le hizo a su amiga el curso pasado—. Además de las conductas agresivas, estas personas —continuó leyendo— pueden tener una conducta sexual desorganizada —se quedó pensativa, antes de mirar a Lexa—. Esto no podemos saberlo.

—¿A qué se refieren con que sea "desorganizada"?

—Espérate, quizás más adelante lo mencionen —pasó las hojas del libro hasta llegar a la explicación más detallada de los daños en la parte frontal del cerebro—. Al tener problemas para controlar sus conductas más impulsivas, estas personas pueden mostrar un comportamiento sexual desinhibido, con un aumento de la libido y descontrol a la hora de mantener relaciones.

—Dios… —suspiró, y cuando alzó la vista la vio con expresión angustiada—. No tiene por qué pasar, ¿no?

—No podemos saberlo, Lexa. ¿Contigo no ha hecho nada?

—¡No! —exclamó algo alterada.

—Prueba —insinuó.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño, y dio incluso un paso hacia atrás con una mano sobre su pecho.

—A Clarke le gustas, sea como sea ahora, y estoy convencida de que sentirá atracción por ti. Si llevaba enamorada de ti desde primero… —sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, recordando a Luna de nuevo, e intentó serenarse—. Está loca por ti desde que empezamos el colegio, y cuando te besé está claro que se puso celosa, tiene que haber algo más profundo que no hemos encontrado. Y estoy segura de que tiene que estar afectada también esta zona, y espero que esta teoría sea cierta. Si además de la agresividad, también está afectada la conducta sexual, estoy segura de que por fin estamos consiguiendo ir en la dirección adecuada.

Lexa se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de suspirar y asentir, ella sonrió a su amiga y se levantó para abrazarla. Necesitaban urgentemente uno, llevaban las dos un mal día. Lexa se aferró a ella, y cerró los ojos sintiendo la calidez que transmitía su cuerpo. Le deseo suerte con la conquista, aunque sabía que no iba a necesitarla: su amiga era más valiente de lo que pensaba.

X X X

Todos los alumnos salieron de la clase de pociones, y por fin pudo dejar de mirar a Reyes en las horas que duraba la lección. Estaba enfadada y molesta por la desconfianza que depositó en ella, y a veces intentaba autoimponerse el que le importase una mierda lo que pensara o lo que no, pero su organismo debía estar fallando, porque no dejaba de sentirse inútil y decepcionada. Si no demostró ser de confianza cuando le curó la puta pierna, ¿cuándo iba a hacerlo?

Decidió que lo mejor era largarse, no se merecían su tiempo, y ya está. Ella valía más que estar encerrada leyendo libros estúpidos que ni entendía ni lograría comprender. Que le diesen a Reyes, a Woods y a la gilipollas de Clarke Griffin. No la necesitaba. Tan solo quedaba un curso en aquel infierno y nadie iba a volver a verle el pelo en Inglaterra, se iba a ir bien lejos de allí.

Luna Hilker había sido asesinada, y según escuchó en la casa común de Slytherin se desangró tras recibir un _Sectumsempra_. Una muerte desagradable que deseó que le hubiese sucedido a Roan, pero lo salvó como una idiota y últimamente sabía que la tenían vigilada las veinticuatro horas. Esperaba que Clarke no supiese que estuvo con Reyes esa noche, pero algo en su mirada la inquietaba. Si llegase a enterarse de que estaba con ellas o que atacó a Roan, estaría pronto acompañando a Luna.

—Blake, ¿qué haces esta noche? —escuchó una voz grave a su lado, y vio a Parker cuando se giró.

—¿Contigo? —alzó las cejas, mirándolo de arriba abajo—. Nada.

Dejó al chico un poco atontado en el sitio, pero es que no le apetecía tener sexo con él. Además, no es que se le diese muy bien al idiota. Apretó la mandíbula cuando cara sucia pasó frente a ella para salir por la puerta. ¿Y con ella? ¿Le apetecería? Recorrió su espalda con la mirada antes de mirar su cuello, que se veía con cada balanceo de su coleta. Fue ese año, cuando lo rodeó por primera vez cuando sintió esa corriente eléctrica con la suavidad y calidez de su piel, y es que no sabía qué mierda había hecho ese verano, pero había vuelto al colegio su versión mejorada, haciéndole incluso dudar de su sexualidad. Jodidamente raro. Tenía que olvidarse de ese sentimiento extraño y de esa necesidad de acercamiento, tendría que volver a sus rutinas. Ir por el pasillo atemorizando al alumnado y no quedándose toda la tarde en aquella sala encerrada con las dos sucias. Uf.

—Te noto tensa, Blake —susurraron a su oído, y se giró frunciendo el ceño para ver a Roan apoyado en la piedra que componía la pared de las mazmorras. Y ella bufó, caminando hacia la sala común—. Creo que lo echas de menos, Octavia —la abrazó por detrás, atrayéndole a su cuerpo, y la verdad es que la diferencia de altura era clara, pero no tenía miedo de un lelo como él.

—Roan, ¿me sueltas? —pidió, parando su avance y apretando las uñas en su mano cuando se apoyó en su vientre.

—¿No te apetece follar un poco antes de que te mate? Te la tengo jurada, enana de mierda —lo dijo deslizando los labios por su oreja, y le repugnó la sensación.

—¿Tú y cuántos más? No tienes los huevos suficientes para hacerme daño. Y tampoco creo que con tu mierda-pene seas capaz siquiera de "follar" —ironizó.

Le dio un codazo en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, escuchándolo perder el aliento, y avanzó por el largo pasillo sin mirar atrás. Paró en seco cuando vio a Echo y Ontari acorralando a Reyes, que las encaraba con el rostro serio. Odió el ir conociéndola mejor y saber que estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Entonces empezó a escuchar cosas como "¿qué tal está Luna?", "¿cómo llevas eso de la masturbación ahora que no tienes quien te folle?" y "tu mierda de novia ahora está muerta, y se lo merece por meterse con quien no debía".

Apretó los puños y empujó a las chicas para darse paso entre ellas y quedar frente a la Ravenclaw, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando sus ojos conectaron, pero no dejó que lo notase en su expresión.

—¿Qué mierda, Blake? —exclamó Ontari.

—¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer? —frunció el ceño, pasando la mirada a las chicas de su casa.

—¿Qué mierda te traes con Reyes? ¿Es tu putita ahora? —se burló Echo.

—No me traigo nada, pero tened un poco de cabeza y dejadla en paz en estos momentos.

—¿Por qué? Estás rara, Blake —se acercó a ella Ontari—. ¿Te la follas en sustitución de la inútil de Hilker? Hace un mes de su muerte, seguro que Reyes tiene sus necesidades y teniendo en cuenta cómo te gusta la mierda, seguro que te vuelve loca su conejo.

Entonces, la Ravenclaw la empujó, consiguiendo que desapareciese de su campo de visión, y no le dio tiempo a evitar que Echo le diese un duro puñetazo en la boca. Fue a parar un nuevo ataque, pero Roan apareció tras ella y la agarró de los brazos, levantándola incluso del suelo. Pataleó para conseguir librarse e ir a ayudar a Reyes que estaba en el suelo mientras las dos chicas la golpeaban a base de patadas, bastante duras la verdad.

Apretó la mandíbula y dio con su talón en la entrepierna del chico, consiguiendo soltarse de su agarre. Cayó al suelo sentada, y no perdió tiempo en levantarse: sacó la varita de su túnica, apuntó a sus compañeras de casa y lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ para apartarlas de Reyes. Una vez lo consiguió, avanzó por el suelo a gatas hasta quedar a la altura de la latina, comprobando que estaba bien. Agarró su cara y descubrió que le habían partido el labio, pero la chica le apartó la mano de un empujón, sin dejar de mirarla.

Acabó incorporándose, extendiendo una mano a Reyes, pero no le dio tiempo a agarrarla cuando su espalda quedó contra la pared de la mazmorra y dos ojos azules la miraron fijamente desde su misma altura.

—¿Qué buscas? —murmuró Clarke entre dientes, apretando su antebrazo contra su garganta—. Porque si era a mí, me has encontrado, Octavia.

—Suéltame, Griffin —dijo firme, y la risa de la rubia le provocó escalofríos.

—¿Desde cuándo me llamas "Griffin"? —alzó las cejas, eso antes de darle un cabezazo en la frente.

No se quejó. Tampoco cuando su puño dio contra su mejilla, aquella mano que portaba el anillo con el sello de la familia de su amiga. Aguantó cada uno de sus golpes, que llegaban de todas partes, tanto con sus manos como con sus rodillas, y de repente paró. La miró y la vio sonriente con la obra que habría realizado: le dolía todo y sabía que estaba sangrando porque vio sangre salpicar de su rostro con los puñetazos que recibió.

—La Octavia que yo conocía se defendía de los golpes. Estás tan muerta como Hilker.

No, no podía pegar a Clarke. Apretó la mandíbula y miró a otro lado, sintiendo alivio cuando vio que ya no tenían como objetivo a Reyes: ahora la tenían a ella. Clarke hizo un movimiento con ambas manos, dando paso a sus compañeros. Ontari fue la primera que recibió un puñetazo de su parte, pero después no pudo hacer nada, porque Roan la volvió a agarrar y entre las dos guardaespaldas de Griffin empezaron a pegarle.

Volvió a aguantar los golpes, intentando no soltar ningún gemido de dolor: no iba a darles la satisfacción. Cuando se cansaron, volvió a aparecer Clarke frente a ella, con su sonrisa de engreída y de poder.

—Así estás mejor, Blake. No vuelvas a meterte donde no te llaman. La próxima vez, acabamos contigo y podrás saludar a tu amiguita Luna de nuestra parte.

Le escupió a su amiga sin pensar en las consecuencias, y el rostro de Clarke recibió su saliva mezclada con sangre. La vio apretar la mandíbula con los ojos cerrados y no tardó en tener su varita apuntándola. Después todo quedó en negro.

X X X

Despertó algo desorientada y apenas sentía ninguna zona de su rostro. Soltó un quejido cuando se llevó las manos a la cara, notando las heridas contra las palmas de esta. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, notando que un párpado no lo podía levantar del todo. Vio a Reyes a su lado sentada, mirando sus manos como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, y ella se quedó un rato observándolas también. Las de la Ravenclaw.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó tras unos segundos, notando la voz rasposa.

—En la Sala de los Menesteres —contestó, y entonces miró el rostro de Reyes, viendo la sangre que tenía sobre el labio, probablemente le sangró la nariz durante la pelea.

Se veía de lejos que no eran heridas importantes, pero extendió un brazo igualmente para agarrar su barbilla y hacer que la mirase: comprobó que tenía el labio partido levemente y un arañazo en la cara y el cuello. La latina no dijo nada, y ella sacó de su túnica un frasco de esencia de murtlap, echándose en un dedo antes de deslizar su mano por la mandíbula de la chica sin querer hacerle daño y pasando su índice por su labio superior, justo donde tenía el corte. Apretó los suyos, porque tardó en ser consciente de lo que hacía y era suave y cálido el tacto de esa zona de su anatomía. Mucho.

La chica dejó que se lo echase, tanto en el labio como sobre los arañazos, y se aclaró la voz antes de volver a hablar.

—Ayudará a cicatrizar, no te lo quites —la chica afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Deja que te aparte esto —estiró un brazo también y vio cómo agarraba uno de sus mechones, tirando de él suavemente para retirarlo de su cara. Se quejó, porque molestaba un poco el sentirlo separarse de su herida—. No puedes quejarte con esto y mientras te medio mataban no —vio que sonreía ligeramente, y se quedó un poco enganchada en el gesto.

—Si no muestro que me hacen daño, no les daré poder. Aparenta frente a ellos y te temerán —confesó, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón incrementándose, así que no dijo nada más.

¿Por qué sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a no tener que fingir ser nadie frente a ella? ¿Quién era "Octavia" realmente? Porque últimamente lo dudaba hasta ella misma. Siempre había pensado que era aquella chica Slytherin que se metía con todos, que disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno, pero desde que entró en aquel grupo estúpido… Uf. Se le estaría pegando el ser idiota, tendría que ser eso.

Reyes se arrodilló a su lado, y no la veía bien porque era donde tenía el ojo medio cerrado, pero sentía sus dedos en su pelo, y algo le decía que estaba haciéndole trenzas para que el pelo no le diera en las heridas.

—Gracias —murmuró la Ravenclaw, y ella giró ligeramente el rostro para ver que le temblaba el labio y sus ojos marrones se empañaban.

—No llores, Reyes. Estamos en guerra y debemos mantenernos fuertes.

—Y unidas —sus ojos se encontraron—. Siento lo del otro día, casi no me reconozco a mí misma. Desde lo de Luna, estoy… —cogió aire y ella apoyó la mano sobre su pierna.

—No importa —la cortó, retirando la mano y mirando al frente.

—No quita que siga enfadada por lo que le hiciste a Lexa —ella asintió, tragándose sus palabras, ¿qué más daba discutir en esos momentos? —. Sabes mucho de primeros auxilios, y tu capacidad de improvisar y crear pociones nos es de ayuda, Blake —continuó.

—¿Confiáis ya en mí? —sonrió irónica.

—Lexa lo hace, y yo confío en ella —sentenció, y ella volvió a quedarse en silencio: era agradable la sensación de sus dedos por su pelo—. ¿Qué es? —señaló el frasco que aún tenía en las manos.

—Esencia de murtlap.

—¿Puedo? —puso la palma de su mano hacia arriba y ella se lo tendió—. Tienes una aquí con muy mala pinta, creo que ha sido por el anillo de Clarke —sintió sus dedos echándole el líquido espeso por su piel y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que se calmaba el dolor punzante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Una media hora o tres cuartos de hora. No deberían ser así, pero si nos chivamos de lo que están haciendo con nosotras podríamos meternos en un buen problema.

—Manteneos al margen Woods y tú —ordenó.

—¿Vuelves a estar en el equipo? —preguntó tras unos segundos, y ella asintió.

—¿Habéis descubierto algo más?

—Creemos que Clarke ha sufrido un daño cerebral, y estamos comprobando la hipótesis. Lexa está manos a la obra. Espero que salga bien.

—¿Qué hipótesis?

—Qué raro es escucharte decir palabras como esa —notó su voz con un tono burlón.

—Vamos, tampoco soy imbécil.

—Ah, ¿no? —la vio alzar las cejas, e inhibió una sonrisa. Mierda, Blake, estás perdida.

—Dime, ¿qué habéis descubierto? —insistió, intentando apartar la mirada de los labios de Reyes, pero sin conseguirlo. ¿Cómo sería besarla? Estaba bastante cerca. Podría intentarlo, aunque probablemente recibiría un buen golpe en la cara. Mejor dejar en otro lado esos impulsos.

—Si hay daño cerebral, además de la agresividad más que demostrada, Clarke podría tener una conducta sexual algo descontrolada... —su cuerpo entero se tensó y se quejó cuando Reyes movió su rostro para que la mirase, sujetando su barbilla. La veía observándola agitada, paseando sus ojos por su cara—. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

—Lo siento, no quise decirlo —fue sincera—. Clarke nunca ha sido así, y me sorprendió mucho que se uniese a esas fiestas.

—¿Qué fiestas?

—Sexo y drogas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió con el rostro angustiado.

—Joder, Reyes, eres inocente, pero no sabía que tanto. He estado en ellas, y Clarke nunca ha ido en los años anteriores. Y este no hay una que se pierda.

—Slytherin, como no —murmuró con asco, y continuó echándole la esencia de murtlap por el otro lado de la cara.

—Seguro que los empollones de tu clase también lo hacen.

—No necesitamos hacer orgías.

—No me creo que solo estudiando consigáis rendir bien, cerebritos. Tendréis que descansar en algún momento. Me apuesto a que Luna conseguía relajarte cuando te follaba en cada esquina del castillo —cuando pensó en cómo sonaban sus palabras, ya lo había dicho.

La palma de la mano de Reyes se estrelló contra su mejilla y ella bajó el rostro. Se lo merecía. Y joder cómo dolía.

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó un sollozo y vio cómo tapaba el frasco antes de devolvérselo e incorporarse. Fue la primera vez que se sintió así de mal viendo a alguien llorando, y lo odió con toda su alma. ¿Desde cuándo era empática? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para dejar de sentirse así? Apretó el puño y se levantó para ir detrás de la chica. La agarró del brazo y la giró para que quedase frente a ella.

—Lo siento —sonó más sincero de lo que esperó, y vio que Reyes se quedaba sin palabras unos segundos en los que solo se miraron.

Perdió la capacidad de respirar cuando sus ojos marrones bajaron hasta su boca, y pensó seriamente si sería algún tipo de alucinación. ¿Demasiada esencia de murtlap? No lo sabía, porque estaba entretenida observando los carnosos de la Ravenclaw. Se fijó en que estaban húmedos por las lágrimas que aún escapaban de sus ojos, y dio un paso hacia ella decidida. ¿Qué quería conseguir? ¿Limpiar esas lágrimas con sus dedos? ¿Besarla? Si era una jodida cobarde.

Aún tenía la mano apoyada en su brazo, ¿y si tiraba de ella? No le costaría demasiado poder besarla. Besarla y después aprovechar el jodido suelo para comprobar lo apretada que estaba. Eso quería. Por Merlín, la quería en sus dedos y dejar de tocarse por las noches pensando en cómo sería poder follársela.

Hazlo, Blake. Bésala.

—No le digas nada a Lexa sobre la conducta de Clarke. Necesitamos que quiera avanzar y que no se hunda por ese dato —murmuró Raven, cortando aquel momento en el que sabía con certeza que no iba a hacer nada.

Ella asintió, soltando su brazo y dejando que se fuese. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, y golpeó una columna que había a su lado cuando se quedó a solas.

* * *

 **¿Cómo estáis?**

 **¿Quién quiere matar al tío de Clarke? Creo que todas, ¿no? Parece que Sangresucia Woods está confundiendo a nuestra Slytherin más querida/odiada, dependiendo de cómo la veamos. ¿Qué le está pasando? O más bien, ¿qué le pasó? A ver si nuestras protagonistas se ponen más las pilas.**

 **Raven. ¿Qué le está pasando a Raven? Menudo estrés en el que está metida, nuestra Ravenclaw no puede más. La frustración incluso ha hecho que se ponga a pegar a Octavia, que la pobre a saber qué hacía allí, quizás solo estaba de saco de boxeo. Obviamente, Raven no está en su mejor momento, lo de Luna la ha dejado destrozada, pero es que esa noche también descubrió otra cara de Octavia. ¿Cómo continuará? ¿Se pondrá mejor? ¿Continuará mal y estresada? ¿Qué son las marcas de Octavia? ¿Hay algo que no cuenta? ¿Qué pensáis?**

 **Conducta sexual desorganizada. ¿Estamos yendo en la dirección adecuada? Nosotras como lectora sabemos más que nuestras protagonistas, pero... ¿Lexa se va a enterar de que Clarke está tirándose a medio Slytherin? ¿Será bueno que intente acostarse con ella? ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿TENDREMOS SENSUALIDADES? *EMPIEZA A GRITAR***

 **¿Quién de aquí confía en Octavia? *levanta el brazo* Creo que está haciendo cosas para que confiemos, ¿por qué Raven no lo hace? ¿Qué se lo impide? En fin, he gritado un poco cuando va a defenderla de las cara culo de su casa.**

 **Sobre el final: ¿quién está tensa? *YO YO YO YO YO***

 **¿Qué va a pasar en el próximo capítulo?**

 **¿Os ha gustado el capítulo 9 de TRATB?**

 **Nos leemos el próximo miércoles.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Un bufido más salió de sus labios cuando Blake volvió a tirar el caldero desde la mesa al suelo. Vio cómo realizaba un movimiento de varita para volverlo a colocar en la superficie y trabajar desde el principio en la poción. Lexa, en cambio, parecía que nada la alertaba y seguía con la nariz metida entre páginas de libros. ¿En serio era a la única de las dos que le ponía de los nervios la Sytherin? Molestaba de normal y cuando estaba centrada daba golpes y no dejaba de gritar porque le salía mal.

Por un momento, parecía que se serenó y continuaron en silencio. Ella tenía un tablón de pizarra donde dibujaba y apuntaba notas generales con las ideas principales:

✓ Pérdida de memoria selectiva: recuerdos del año anterior y momentos con Lexa.

✓ Celos tras el beso Raven-Lexa. Cerebro emocional.

✓ Cambio en la personalidad: adoración por los mortífagos, comportamiento opuesto, mayor agresividad. Posible daño frontal: comprobar la conducta sexual.

✓ Ataques epilépticos.

✓ Cartas despidiéndose de Lexa: ¿amenazada?

✓ Nuevo grupos de amigos.

Y algunas no eran demasiado relevantes, pero engordaban lo poco que tenía. A veces se quedaba observando su letra para ver si algún mago famoso conseguía alumbrarla.

—Chicas, no puedo más —anunció Lexa—. Hoy ha sido un día duro y largo —se levantó del sofá y se acercó a donde ella estaba para dejar el libro que leía—. Me voy a ir a descansar. Muchas gracias a las dos por estar aquí un día más.

Era cierto que tenía el rostro más entristecido que otros días y se notaba que no estaba durmiendo bien. Estaban a unas semanas de volver a sus casas por Navidad y podía asegurar que no tenían absolutamente nada. Además, se añadía su intento de acercamiento a Clarke con fines más sexuales para probar la última teoría que tenían. Se despidió de su amiga, y no supo por qué se quedó exactamente, pero lo hizo.

Miró a Blake fijamente mientras cortaba y mezclaba cosas en el caldero. Apenas se le notaban ya las heridas de su rostro, suponía que había estado curándoselas. Los ojos verdes de la chica la enfocaron y ella disimuló pasando una hoja de uno de los libros que tenía abiertos frente a ella. Sí, le ponía de los nervios y le molestaba a veces, pero ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad?

No pasó muchos minutos cuando dio un salto en su taburete y miró al frente al escuchar un estruendo. Miró a la Slytherin que tenía la cara y la túnica llena de cenizas porque el caldero había explotado.

— _Aquamenti_ —apuntó a su cara con su varita y sonrió al ver su rostro de enfado, pero mucho más limpio tras haber recibido el chorro de agua.

—¿Te diviertes, Reyes?

—Ahora sí.

—Qué graciosa —dijo irónica antes de tirar todo lo que había sobre la mesa, dejándola sorprendida por la agresividad que desprendía. Entonces Blake se quitó la túnica y el jersey, ambos manchados de cenizas, y arregló su caldero de nuevo antes de volver a empezar.

Se lo tenía que conceder: era insistente. Mordió su labio de forma interna mientas la miraba concentrada, y sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a la lectura de aquel manual de enfermedades mágicas. Podía dejar de morder su labio cuando su organismo quisiera. ¿Por qué se estaba mordiendo el labio? Alzó la vista y esa vez fue ella la que pilló a la Slytherin mirándola, pero no apartó los ojos: muy a su estilo. Sintió un escalofrío por su vientre, nada desagradable, y se centró de nuevo en la jodida lectura. ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente con Octavia Blake?

—La verdad, Reyes, me sorprende cómo te entregas a ayudar a la mujer de la que estás enamorada.

Frunció el ceño y alzó el rostro para encararla. ¿Qué mierda decía ahora? La vio sonriendo de esa forma tan suya, tan maligna, y decidió pasar de ella, pero volvió a hablar:

—Años enamorada de la sangre sucia y cuando por fin tienes la oportunidad de conquistarla porque Clarke le ha dado la patada, vas y le ayudas a recuperarla. Estúpida cara sucia.

— _Aquamenti_ —repitió, y la chica endureció el rostro, mirándola fijamente.

—No seas infantil, Reyes.

—Ah, ¿tú estás siendo muy madura? —ironizó.

—Parece que tú también te has manchado —y le lanzó el mismo hechizo en la cara—. Ah, no, que eres así…

—Me voy —sentenció, comenzando a recoger sus cosas—. No voy a aguantar quedarme aquí mientras escucho cómo me insultas.

—Es gracioso que cuando se meten contigo, te vas, pero tú puedes burlarte de mí.

No se dignó ni a contestarle y avanzó hasta la salida de la Sala de los Menesteres, pero frenó en seco cuando escuchó un grito frustrado. Vio que empezaba a tirar todo de nuevo y que golpeaba la mesa con los puños mientras chillaba cansada de tantos intentos de hacer aquella poción: al parecer era una bastante complicada, y ni siquiera sabían si iba a servir o no con Clarke. Se acercó a ella porque vio que algún cristal le dio en la mejilla y estaba sangrando. Cara rajada.

—Ey, tranquilízate —intentó agarrar un brazo mientras tiraba todo lo que había en la mesa, pero Blake le dio un codazo en la cara, esperaba que sin querer, por la agitación del momento—. Joder, Blake —se quejó, llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

—No vamos a conseguir salvarla —mencionó algo abatida.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que podremos.

—Qué ingenua eres, Reyes —rodó los ojos—. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado eso que dicen de Lord Voldemort? —ella miró directamente a ese verde.

—No digas su nombre —se sacó un pañuelo y se lo tendió para que se limpiase la cara, Blake no lo sujetó, se dignó a sonreír de lado cuando ella misma lo hizo tras rodar los ojos.

—¿Te quieres enfrentar a él y te da miedo su nombre? —preguntó irónica, alzando las cejas.

—No nos vamos a enfrentar a él, Blake —se guardó el pañuelo de nuevo—. Nuestra misión aquí es ayudar a Clarke, no combatir el mal.

—¿No te das cuentas, Reyes? —separó los brazos y señaló el lugar—. Todo esto que estamos haciendo nos va a llevar a él de cabeza. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que el apellido Griffin es solo importante? ¿Es que no has leído nada de los padres de Clarke? —casi gritó frustrada.

—¿El qué?

—¿Tu padre trabaja en El profeta y no estás informada? —se burló, y ella soltó un bufido frustrada.

—¿De qué debería estar informada, Blake? —la retó.

—De que los padres de Clarke son los que dejaron a la madre de Woods en un loquero encerrada.

El impacto en el pecho lo sintió literal, incluso abrió la boca al conocer la noticia, Blake en cambio no parecía para nada sorprendida, es más seguía con ese aire de superioridad. Se sentó mientras pensaba, porque sabía que Lexa nunca quiso saber quiénes hicieron eso a su madre, porque, al contrario que la Slytherin que tenía frente a ella, la Gryffindor no era mala y siempre dijo que no quería desear la muerte a nadie concreto, y que, si lo supiese, lo haría. Demasiado buena, porque incluso ella misma a veces quería conocer al que lanzó el hechizo a Luna y destrozarlo con sus propias manos: al estilo Octavia Blake.

—Los Griffin fueron descuidados, pero créeme que Clarke no lo es —continuó hablando—. Ella realiza las cosas con la cabeza y al detalle, y si quieren buscar a la tía de Woods, Clarke va a conseguir llegar hasta ella, sobre todo siendo como es ahora. Está dirigida por Voldemort, Reyes —sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre otra vez—. Y nosotras vamos directas hasta él. ¿Y qué te crees? ¿Que unas niñas van a poder con el mejor mago del mundo?

—El mejor mago del mundo es Dumbledore —la rebatió, mirándola fijamente y seria.

—Eso es lo que os hacen creer, ¿por qué no se han enfrentado ya y ha acabado con todo esto si tan bueno es? El gran Dumbledore no puede contra Lord Voldemort —mencionó sarcástica.

La dejó sin palabras y se quedó pensativa de nuevo, sin saber qué decir. Tenía que admitir que Blake quizás tenía razón con todo eso. ¿Por qué no se había acabado ya la guerra con esa magia oscura si en el lado "bueno" tenían al mejor mago del mundo según aseguraban todos?

—Tranquila, su estilo es la muerte rápida: la maldición asesina y hasta nunca.

—¿Y Luna? —preguntó—. Luna no murió así.

—Probablemente quien atacó a Hilker era un cobarde y no se atrevió a lanzarla. Muchos están en ese grupo por sentirse acogidos por alguien poderoso, simples marionetas, y las primeras que Voldemort mata por inservibles.

—¿Por qué sabes tanto de eso? —inquirió, sabiendo que no formaba parte de los mortífagos.

—Es fácil pensar como ellos, Reyes —se encogió de hombros y ella rodó los ojos.

—Es verdad. Se me había olvidado cómo eres.

—¿Y cómo soy? —la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te lo tengo que volver a decir? —alzó las cejas, irónica, levantándose de nuevo—. Espero que te estés equivocando, Lexa es buena bruja, pero ¿tú? —vio que endurecía su gesto—. Tú solo usas la fuerza bruta, así no puedes combatir a ningún mago —entonces la Slytherin agarró su túnica y la puso contra la pared, respirando agitada y apretando los dientes—. ¿Ves? No controlas tu genio.

—No tengo que controlarlo contigo, Reyes —contestó mirando directamente sus ojos.

—Para odiar tanto el mundo _muggle,_ usas poco la varita.

—Prefiero disfrutar un poco con mis manos antes, no sabes la satisfacción que siento cuando hago daño a alguien.

—No habrás probado otras cosas que generan más placer —insinuó a su estilo, y la mano derecha de Blake se apretó en su cuello, pero ella no mostró ninguna reacción y continuó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Follas una vez y ya te crees experta en la materia? Creo que aún te queda mucho que aprender, Reyes —su rostro se acercó al suyo, con esa sonrisa arrogante dibujada.

—Estoy segura de que, con lo poco que he follado, ha sido más que lo que has follado tú en tu vida, Blake —contestó con algo de dificultad. La Slytherin apretó los dedos en su cuello un poco más y la escuchó aguantar el aliento cuando se le escapó, sorprendentemente, un gemido.

¿Qué coño?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio a la chica mirando cada parte de su rostro respirando por la boca. Deslizó la mano por su cuello antes de apretar los dedos mejor en otra postura, además su cuerpo se presionó más contra el suyo, que seguía contra una pared. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su organismo estaba reaccionando así ante aquello? Ante Octavia Blake.

Sus ojos conectaron y ella entreabrió los labios para buscar aire y la chica aflojó su agarre, pero sin apartar la mano de su cuello. Sus dedos estaban quemándole la piel, y de repente sintió la nariz de Blake por su cuello inspirando con fuerza, como si quisiera olerla a través de la piel. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, diría que estaba bloqueada por lo que estaba pasando, pero le estaba gustando. La mano de Blake se deslizó de su cuello, pasando sobre su pecho sin entretenerse en tocarla, aunque la escuchó suspirar cuando pasó por la curva de su seno, hasta que llegó a sus caderas.

Sintió su boca ahora contra su piel, jadeando contra ella, y sintió la leve humedad que cubría sus labios, logrando que tuviese un escalofrío por la sensación. Gimió de nuevo cuando Blake agarró sus caderas e hizo que golpease contra su cuerpo.

No, no, eso estaba mal… Estaba muy mal.

—Para —dijo sin aliento, y mordió su labio inferior cuando la escuchó gruñir y apretar sus caderas con los dedos.

La Slytherin dio un paso hacia atrás y vio su rostro endurecido, mirando a otro lado, y verla respirar de esa forma tan agitada estaba consiguiendo despertar zonas en su cuerpo que solo habían reaccionado a Luna antes. Y su recuerdo estaba aún presente a pesar de las largas semanas sin ella, y mucho, pero… Por Merlín, ¿qué le pasaba? Quería, quería que pasase lo que fuera que iba a pasar.

Blake la miró fijamente y bajó la mirada a sus labios. Ella la imitó y jamás se había sentido de esa forma con la Slytherin, ¿o tal vez sí y no había querido ser consciente de ello? Y no supo cómo pasó, pero su espalda volvía estar presionada contra la pared y el cuerpo de la chica de cabellos negros presionando el suyo. Apretaba los dientes, y ella no podía dejar de mirar su boca. Joder, quería que la besase. Estaba siendo todo muy raro, pero sus respiraciones agitadas uniéndose entre la corta distancia que las separaba la estaban volviendo loca.

La Slytherin rozó sus labios y los suyos se separaron nada más lo sintió y fue a buscarla, pero Blake se separó ligeramente con media sonrisa. Cerró los ojos cuando la mano de la chica volvió a posarse en su cuello y soltó otro sonido placentero al sentir cómo apretaba.

—¿Quieres esto, Reyes? —su voz hizo que no sintiese las piernas unos segundos y agradeció que la mantuviese sujeta. Abrió los ojos para mirarla, pero no encontró los suyos porque estaban mirando fijamente sus labios.

Los separó un poco más, queriendo que lo hiciese ya. Joder, que la besase de una vez, y notó que le costaba respirar cuando elevó su otra mano y pasó dos dedos por su boca. Ella quiso tentarla y sacó su lengua para que la rozase con ellos, y la de pelo negro gruñó de nuevo, apretando un poco más su garganta. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma ante el agarre? Estaba completamente excitada, y confesaba que nunca lo había estado tanto, nunca antes, sin siquiera haberse besado.

Fue a demandarle que la besase de una puta vez, quizás hablando en su idioma la entendía, pero Blake se inclinó y apoyó su labio superior sobre el suyo inferior unos pocos segundos antes de atraparlo completamente con su boca. Ella también cubrió los de la chica, y no supo describir lo que su cuerpo entero sintió al sentirlos contra los suyos. El agarre de su cuello desapareció de nuevo y la mano de la Slytherin cubrió su mejilla cuando su lengua salió de su boca, abriéndose paso entre sus labios. Fue invasivo, pero no le importó, porque quería que lo hiciese así. Quería que Octavia Blake la besase de esa forma.

Devolvió los movimientos que la Slytherin le otorgaba, llevando una de sus manos al pelo de la chica, pero esta gruñó de nuevo, rompiendo el beso y agarrando su muñeca para colocarla contra la pared. Y apretaba mucho con sus dedos, de verdad que sí, pero joder, que lo siguiese haciendo. Suspiró cuando Blake mordió su labio inferior y gimió cuando apretó su pecho sobre la camisa. Abrió los ojos para mirarla: estaba realmente agitada, aunque mantenía la mandíbula tensa mientras observaba su mano masajeando su seno. Bajó la vista y sintió otro escalofrío al verla ella misma, y cerró los ojos cuando volvió a clavar sin cuidado la nariz contra su cuello, oliéndola de nuevo.

Bajó la mano por su vientre hasta levantar su falda y meter la mano bajo sus leotardos y braguitas, tocándola directamente. Arqueó las caderas para que tuviese mejor acceso, soltando un gemido al notar sus dedos deslizarse entre sus labios más íntimos. La escuchó gemir contra su piel antes de que hablase.

—Te pongo cachonda, cara sucia —y podía imaginársela con los dientes apretados, pero con media sonrisa, por cómo habló.

Sacó la mano del interior de sus bragas y colocó dos dedos completamente humedecidos contra sus labios, apoyando la palma de su mano en su barbilla. Se separó de ella ligeramente y la miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de bajar la vista a su boca y morderse el labio. Pegó la nariz a sus propios dedos y su pelo golpeó ligeramente sus mejillas, olió sus dedos y gimió de nuevo. Ver cómo cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño al olerla, la mojó aún más. Entonces la vio sacar la lengua y lamerlos de abajo arriba mientras seguían sobre su boca.

La escena también le hizo temblar, entonces Octavia se separó ligeramente de su cuerpo y se arrodilló frente a ella. La miró desde su posición más elevada, apoyándose en la pared más, porque sentía que se podía caer en cualquier momento. Blake era bastante violenta con todo lo que hacía, así que no le extrañó que rompiese sus leotardos al quitárselos tras dejar caer su falda al suelo. Apoyó sus manos en el interior de sus muslos y la instó a separarlos, ella lo hizo y llevó su mano al pelo de la chica cuando hincó sin cuidado la nariz en su intimidad sobre la ropa interior, presionándose justo en su clítoris. Blake jadeó tras inspirar de nuevo. Era raro, porque tan solo se había acostado con Luna, y ella nunca había hecho nada de eso. Sí le dijo que le gustaba cómo olía (por sus inseguridades), pero lo de la Slytherin la sorprendía y la excitaba mucho a partes iguales. Gimió cuando la lengua de Blake consiguió apartar la tela y la lamió directamente. Entonces dio un pequeño salto porque la chica dio con su puño contra la pared, soltando un grito grave.

Se volvió a colocar frente a ella y la mirada que le dedicaba le hizo temblar, sobre todo cuando ella bajó la vista a su boca y la vio tan mojada. Se le olvidó cómo se respiraba cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse y se sintió en su boca, aunque el sabor de Blake era muy característico. Era fuerte y prohibido, una mezcla que conseguía hacerle sentir que todo estaba mal, pero, joder, qué bien se encontraba con su boca invadida por esa lengua que tan mal hablaba.

—Voy a follarte, Reyes. Muy fuerte. Y si no quieres que pase, dilo ahora mismo y paro —lo dijo contra sus labios y no supo ni cómo la entendió, porque estaban completamente apretados contra ella, demostrándole que era ella la que mandaba en todo aquello, a pesar de pedir su opinión para continuar.

—Fóllame —pidió, y sintió los dientes de Blake en su barbilla.

—Joder —su voz le produjo escalofríos—. Quítame el anillo —le pidió, pero no sabía que lo tenía que hacer con la boca.

Introdujo su dedo entre sus labios y ella agarró la joya con los dientes para que pudiese deslizar su dedo por él y quitárselo. La de pelo negro se lo sacó de la boca y se lo guardó en su túnica, que aún la tenía puesta. La de Blake estaba en la mesa del centro de la sala.

La volvió a besar con hambre, y casi no era capaz de devolverle el beso correctamente, pero la Slytherin no parecía quejarse. Gritó contra su boca cuando la penetró sin pensárselo demasiado con dos dedos, se quedó quieta moviéndolos en su interior, robándole el aliento mientras se acostumbraba a tenerla ahí. Sus dedos eran más gruesos que los de Luna, pero no molestaba, no, se sentía muy bien.

—Déjame ver tu cara —demandó, y ella volvió a echarse contra la pared, pues había apoyado la frente en el hombro de la Slytherin con la invasión—. Te sientes bien, Reyes, estás realmente bien con mis dedos dentro de ti —habló cerca de su boca—. Estás tan jodidamente apretada y mojada… —sacó sus dedos y los volvió a penetrar, realizando un movimiento seco al final que consiguió que gimiese de nuevo—. Joder, Reyes —murmuró con voz ronca y sus ojos conectaron—. ¿Sigo? —alzó las cejas, inquiriendo una respuesta, ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

No fue como con Luna, no hacían el amor. Estaban follando de forma casi salvaje y ella no se quejaba porque estaba disfrutando como nunca, y le dolía pensar eso, pero Blake estaba derribando cada muro que habían construido con dedicación entre las dos a base de duras embestidas que estaban consiguiendo que su cuerpo estuviese al borde del colapso.

—Desnúdate. Enséñame qué guardas ahí —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza sus pechos, sin dejar de penetrarla con una mano, y con la otra mantenía su cintura sujeta.

Subió su jersey, dejándolo sobre sus pechos, y desabrochó su camisa, no tenía espacio para desprenderse de ella, así que la manutuvo abierta para ella, vio que observaba su escote fijamente y ella bajó el rostro para ver sus senos sacudiéndose con cada embestida.

—¿Por qué las tienes tan grandes si no se te notan con el jodido uniforme? —la miró molesta directamente a los ojos—. Sácatelas y tócatelas para mí.

Bajó su sujetador, descubriéndolas, y Blake soltó otro gruñido que consiguió ponerle los vellos de punta, sobre todo porque aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas. Era la primera vez que se tocaba con fines sexuales, la primera mujer a la que tocó no fue a ella misma, fue a Luna. Blake protestó y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para agarrar uno de sus pezones con la boca. La miró fijamente, viendo cómo lo succionaba y cerraba los ojos por la sensación. Quiso volver a tocar su pelo, pero no sabía si iba a apartarle la mano de nuevo, así que se quedó quieta, arqueando un poco más sus caderas porque estaba cerca de sufrir el orgasmo.

La Slytherin soltó su pezón y empezó a morder con fuerza el alrededor de este, no le dolió y le gustó ver las marcas que dejaba sus dientes. Entonces volvió a ponerse a su altura y colocó la frente contra la suya.

—Vas a correrte cuando yo te diga —ella protestó, porque necesitaba que eso fuese en ese mismo instante, y cogió aire cuando frenó sus movimientos de golpe, saliendo de ella—. ¿Has dicho que pare? —se burló, y ahora la miró molesta ella.

—No, idiota.

—Me pareció entenderlo mal entonces, Reyes.

La vio llevándose los dedos de nuevo a la nariz y los olió, ella la miró sin aliento mientras lo hacía y sintió un escalofrío más potente cuando soltó ese "joder" tan profundo. Vio que caminaba hacia la mesa y tiró todo lo que quedaba sobre ella antes de girarse para volver a hablar:

—Túmbate aquí.

Caminó hacia la mesa y dejó que la elevara para sentarse sobre la superficie, las manos de Blake recorrieron sus muslos y se miraron unos segundos antes de que ella agarrase sus mejillas y la besase. Esa vez no la apartó y se hizo hueco entre sus piernas antes de penetrarla de nuevo, elevando el pulgar para acariciar su clítoris.

—No voy a aguantar mucho más, Blake —anunció, porque estaba siendo todo increíblemente intenso.

No esperó que la empujase y lograse colocarse sobre ella, haciendo sus embestidas más rápidas, escuchándose esos sonidos húmedos por todos lados. La chica gruñó de nuevo antes de llevar su mano izquierda a su cuello y apretarlo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle espacio de que hiciese lo que quisiera y levantó las caderas cuando sintió que se iba a correr. Sus dientes se apretaron de nuevo en el pecho que no mordió antes, y después bajó por su vientre, dando también mordiscos por su piel y pasando la nariz para olerla.

No sabía cómo actuar, pero apoyó una de sus manos en su espalda, gritándole sin palabras que quería más. Blake subió hasta su boca, mordió su labio inferior y después introdujo su lengua en su boca, aflojando de nuevo el agarre de su cuello para que pudiese responderle mejor. Entonces sus caderas se sacudieron y sintió de una forma que no hizo antes cómo se corría.

—No sabía que te gustaba duro, Reyes —abrió los ojos para ver su sonrisa burlona, y ella intentó llevar la mano a su entrepierna, era educada y le gustaría devolver el favor—. Ni se te ocurra tocarme.

Sorprendida, así se quedó, y la vio bajándose de la mesa. Vio que se llevaba otra vez sus dedos a la nariz y cómo daba con su puño izquierdo un golpe en la mesa. Parecía excitada, y ¿si estaba tan excitada por qué no se dejaba tocar?

Los ojos verdes de la chica la enfocaron directamente y la vio apretando la mandíbula con fuerza mientras se vestía antes de que se girase y se dirigiese a la salida. Intentó recuperar la respiración y pensar correctamente en todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Joder… Lo había hecho con Octavia Blake.

Se bajó de la mesa y fue hacia donde estaba parte su ropa, colocándosela de nuevo tras arreglar lo que estaba roto. Un sonido metálico la distrajo y vio el anillo que le había quitado a la Slytherin con la boca. Sintió calor en las mejillas por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación con Blake? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Una especie de liberación de aquella locura que vivían ese curso? ¿Sentir algo que no fuese esa angustia permanente tras todo lo que había pasado? Lo que sí sentía aún era el orgasmo que le había regalado sin pedir nada a cambio, y quizás, sí que estaba más relajada... Joder, había follado con Octavia Blake.

¿Qué había hecho?

X X X

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, quizá unas dos o tres horas, pero le era imposible, porque lo que Raven había sugerido resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Intentar un acercamiento sexual con Clarke le resultaba una auténtica locura, y al mismo tiempo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese aquellos desde que su amiga lo propuso. ¿Qué ocurriría si tuviese el suficiente valor para intentarlo?

Cambió de postura en la cama nuevamente, y es que imágenes de un posible encuentro con la rubia inundaban su interior, porque tenía que admitir que, aunque también necesitaba a Clarke en un sentido más sentimental, la necesidad física estaba ahí, y más cuando las dos habían compartido tanto en los meses que estuvieron juntas. Porque tocar a la rubia y dejarse tocar había sido lo mejor que le había pasado nunca, en serio, y si había alguna duda de ello solo tenía que ver cómo su cabeza no podía pensar en nada más desde que Raven sacó el tema.

¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? Joder… ¿Se lo decía sin más? ¿Se le insinuaba? Es que había que tener en cuenta que no era su Clarke. Si lo hubiese sido, le habría sobrado una mirada para obtener lo que quería, pero es que, con aquella versión de la Slytherin, se exponía a acabar contra el suelo de nuevo o a que la chica se burlase de ella, y no estaba muy segura de poder soportar más desprecios de la persona por la que sentía tanto.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, colocándose boca arriba contra el colchón, sin saber qué hacer. No entendía cómo aún no había despertado a ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación con todo el movimiento que estaba haciendo, la verdad. Sabía lo que quería hacer, y es que lo necesitaba, su cuerpo entero se lo pedía a gritos, y sería una buena forma de comprobar de si a Clarke le seguía atrayendo como sabía que antes lo hacía. Venga, Lexa, saca la Gryffindor que llevas dentro, y ve a por ella.

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Por comprobar lo que Raven había comentado y por su propia necesidad de estar cerca de Clarke, aunque no fuese como cuando estaban juntas, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Con tan solo poder sentir su lengua delineando sus labios, o sus manos paseándose por su cintura le bastaría, seguro.

Cerró los ojos, intentando calmar las pulsaciones aceleradas de su corazón, que se había puesto a mil al prometerse a sí misma que al día siguiente la buscaría. Conciliar el sueño le resultó casi imposible, una tarea demasiado difícil cuando la posibilidad de volver a sentir el cuerpo de Clarke Griffin contra el suyo estaba unas pocas horas de su alcance.

X X X

Clase de historia de la magia, genial, su asignatura favorita. No sabía cuántos minutos faltaban para que aquella clase tan sumamente aburrida acabase, pero es que no le podía importar menos lo que el profesor Binns estaba explicando en aquellos momentos. Menos mal que aquella era la última clase del día. Estaba algo más inquieta de lo normal, después de los ataques en el campo de Quidditch un par de semanas atrás no habían vuelto a recibir ninguna indicación del señor oscuro, y aquella incertidumbre le ponía más nerviosa de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Y podría haberse saltado aquella clase, o el día entero, pero recordaba la voz severa de su tío diciéndole que tenía que aparentar en la escuela y se le quitaban las ganas, porque no estaba por la labor de ser víctima de uno de sus castigos, ya los había sufrido en otras ocasiones.

Estaba quedándose prácticamente dormida sobre el pupitre cuando un papel apareció frente a ella y frunció el ceño, porque no solía hacer esas gilipolleces de enviarse notitas en clase con nadie, y los imbéciles de Echo, Roan y Ontari no habían asistido a esa clase, así que no tenía ni puta idea de quién podía ser. Desdobló el papel y su confusión aumentó al leer las palabras que había escritas.

 _"Te espero a la salida de clase"_

¿Pero qué coño…?

Paseó su mirada por toda la extensión del aula, buscando alguna pista para adivinar de quién era aquel papelito que tenía entre sus manos. Se quedó de lo más sorprendida cuando, al posar su vista en los pupitres de la primera fila, se encontró con Lexa Woods girada hacia ella, y podía descifrar una sonrisa formada en sus labios desde la lejanía. Estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas, pero entonces bajó su vista hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo de la sangre sucia, y casi tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa cuando vio que había descubierto una de sus piernas, y, joder, qué buenas piernas tenía la muy gilipollas.

Joder… ¿Qué coño hacía Woods? Lo cierto es que la Gryffindor últimamente estaba teniendo un comportamiento muy extraño con ella. En lo que llevaban de curso la había besado dos putas veces, y en ambas ocasiones había acabado empujándola, aunque eso no quitaba que no hubiese disfrutado de los segundos que aquel contacto había durado, porque tenía que admitirlo: Woods estaba buena, y eso lo podía ver hasta un tonto. Además, ni ella misma sabía lo que le pasaba con la chica, porque las pesadillas en las que salía habían sido más que frecuentes en los últimos meses y no sabía por qué, pero se sentía como si hubiese algo que no estaba recordando, como si todo lo que sabía no fuese todo lo que había por saber.

Se dio cuenta de que la chica aún seguía mirándola y ella había estado demasiado enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, así que simplemente se mantuvo seria y le dirigió un simple asentimiento de cabeza, con el que Woods amplió su sonrisa y se giró hacia delante de nuevo. ¿Se iba a follar a la sangre sucia de verdad?

Esperó no muy pacientemente a que aquella clase acabase, porque de repente sus pensamientos más oscuros se habían despertado y las imágenes de lo que pasaría en unos momentos comenzaron a reproducirse, porque la verdad era que imaginarse a la maldita sangre sucia corriéndose en sus dedos le resultaba realmente excitante.

En cuanto el profesor Binns dio por finalizada la clase, se apresuró a salir la primera, y estaba segura de que la sangre sucia se entretendría hablando con los demás alumnos, y la verdad es que le iba a venir bien, porque tan solo el pensar en hacérselo en esa misma aula le estaba poniendo jodidamente cachonda. Joder con Woods, qué pronto la encendía.

Esperó a que todo el mundo hubiese salido de allí, incluido el profesor, y unos segundos después salió la chica a la que estaba esperando, esta vez con la falda bajada, y, joder, qué ganas tenía de quitársela completamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Woods le sonrió con picardía. No sabía qué mierdas estaba pasando, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba ese lado de la Gryffindor.

—Woods, ¿tienes ganas de jugar? —le susurró acercándose a ella, arrinconándola poco a poco contra la pared que había a su espalda.

—Es posible —contestó ladeando la cabeza. Joder, había que concederle que la chica sabía seguirle el juego, y esa puta cara que tenía en esos momentos le estaba removiendo todo el interior.

Se acercó del todo, y cuando la tuvo contra la pared, puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, acercándose poco a poco, observando cómo los ojos de Woods bajaban hasta sus labios. Notó sus manos colocarse tentativamente sobre sus caderas, y se apresuró a cogerlas y quitarlas de ahí.

—No he dicho que puedas tocar —susurró, procurando que su aliento rozase los labios de la Gryffindor, y le levantó ambos brazos, poniéndolos contra el muro—. Aquí mando yo, Woods.

—Vamos a otro lado —pidió la chica, y ella negó con la cabeza, inclinándose para morder su labio inferior. Joder, tenía unos labios carnosos, y no había podido darse ese capricho antes, pero ahora iba a disfrutar de ellos como era debido.

—No, te voy a follar en esta clase, me he puesto muy cachonda imaginándote contra esos pupitres —no pasó desapercibido el cambio de color en sus pupilas, ahora mucho más oscurecidas, y comenzó a devorar su boca sin ningún miramiento, introduciendo su lengua en ella, escuchando los gemidos que salían de su garganta.

Liberó sus manos y la cogió de los cuellos de la túnica, dispuesta a llevarla al interior de la clase, sin dejar de besar esos malditos labios que le seguían el ritmo a la puta perfección y que la estaban calentando demasiado. Caminó a tientas, dejando a Woods andando de espaldas, y en cuanto entraron, se separó momentáneamente de ella para poder sellar aquella puerta para que no las molestasen mientras se encargaba de la sangre sucia.

En cuanto se giró, la vio con la túnica ya quitada, tirada a un lado de la habitación, y estaba comenzando a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa que llevaba, pero no la dejó seguir. Fue hasta ella, cogiéndola por los cuellos de la camisa y llevándola hasta al primer pupitre que encontró por el camino. Hizo que se sentase en él, y después le instó a que colocase ambas manos sobre la madera.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte, Woods —le dijo, y sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar desesperadamente los botones de la camisa—. Yo seré la que haga todo, ¿de acuerdo?

La Gryffindor simplemente asintió y ella acabó por desabrochar completamente la camisa antes de quitársela y tirarla a un lado. Se permitió pasear la mirada por todo el torso de la chica y, joder, debía reconocer que Woods estaba mejor que bien. No dudó mucho antes de llevar su boca al cuello de la chica, comenzando a besarlo de forma húmeda y a dejar mordiscos por su piel, escuchando los gemidos de satisfacción que la sangre sucia soltaba. Llevó sus manos a su espalda, porque aquel sujetador se las cogía muy bien, pero se moría por vérselas sin ninguna prenda de por medio. Y, joder, en cuanto lo deslizó por sus brazos, se quedó hipnotizada con sus pechos, los tenía muy bien puestos. Dejó salir un gruñido de su garganta antes de inclinarse para atrapar uno de sus pezones en su boca, y, joder, notar cómo se endurecía ante el paso de su lengua era increíble.

De verdad, se estaba calentando por segundos, y los putos gemidos que iba soltando Woods a todo momento no le ayudaban para nada. En cuanto el pezón que tenía en su boca quedó lo suficientemente endurecido, pasó al otro, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a colar sus manos por debajo de la falda que llevaba, acariciando y arañando sus suaves piernas, notando que las abría poco a poco. Se separó de su pecho cuando llegó al borde de sus braguitas y la miró a los ojos mientras las deslizaba hacia abajo hasta sacarlas completamente. Las hizo un puño en su mano y, sin apartar su vista de la sangre sucia, las llevó hasta sus fosas nasales, inspirando el olor de la chica. Jodidamente adictivo.

—Joder, Woods —casi lo gruñó, y no esperó ni un segundo antes de subir la falda completamente y dejar su intimidad al descubierto.

Se acercó a ella, colándose entre sus piernas, y cogiéndola del cuello para estrellar sus labios contra los suyos de forma brusca, pero necesitada. Es que su jodido sabor la estaba volviendo loca, y quería más, no podía tener suficiente. Sin dejar de besarla, llevó su otra mano al centro de la chica, e introdujo dos de sus dedos entre sus pliegues, notando cómo se tensaba inmediatamente.

Mordió su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que introdujo sus dedos en su interior sin ningún tipo de cuidado, sintiendo que la chica se agarraba con más fuerza al pupitre. Llevó su pulgar a su clítoris, masajeándolo con fuerza también, y los gemidos de Woods se hicieron más audibles. Joder, es que esos sonidos la excitaban aún más, y podía notar la humedad entre sus piernas crecer a cada segundo.

—Vamos, sangre sucia, córrete para mí —la animó, penetrándola con más fuerza y rapidez, al mismo tiempo que movía sus labios hasta su oreja para susurrarle—. Déjame que sienta tu orgasmo en mis dedos.

La escuchó gemir con fuerza tras sus palabras, y continuó con sus embestidas, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Tenía que estar a punto, porque la chica se soltó de una mano del pupitre y se agarró a su túnica. Estaba demasiado ocupada follándosela, así que no le dijo nada, pero enseguida notó cómo las piernas de la Gryffindor comenzaban a temblar sin control y, finalmente, la chica se corrió con un gemido demasiado alto.

Joder, se le había acelerado el organismo entero tan solo presenciando lo que acababa de pasar. Salió de su interior, y le dejó unos segundos para que se recuperase, porque entendía que el orgasmo que acababa de regalarle había sido demasiado intenso. Unos segundos después, la chica se bajó del pupitre, acercándose a ella, y fue a cogerla por la cintura para subirla a ella a la mesa, pero la frenó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué haces, Woods? —le preguntó, ante todo dejando claro quién mandaba ahí.

—Me toca a mí follarte a ti —le respondió, y la volvió a parar cuando intentó besarla, pero la mantuvo cerca, cogiéndola por ambas muñecas.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, aquí mando yo —le repitió, y se acercó, lamiendo su labio superior levemente—. Túmbate en la mesa, yo voy a hacer lo que necesite.

La chica le obedeció sin rechistar, y se colocó sobre el pupitre. Se tomó unos segundos para admirar de nuevo su torso desnudo, porque, joder, Woods tenía un cuerpo que no había apreciado nunca antes, y no sabía ni cómo no se había dado cuenta. Comenzó a quitarse la falda, y a continuación la ropa interior, antes de subir a la mesa, colocando las rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y sentándose sobre su abdomen. La chica suspiró, seguramente al sentir lo mojada que estaba, y comenzó a abrir su propia camisa, botón a botón.

—Voy a follarme esa boquita tuya, Woods —le informó, subiendo por su cuerpo hasta que sus piernas quedaron a ambos lados de su cabeza, y la chica se lamió los labios mientras alternaba su vista entre sus ojos y su intimidad.

Se quedó unos segundos enganchada al verde de sus ojos, a ese color tan profundo que la observaba con un deseo que nunca había visto en ninguna de sus parejas sexuales antes. No le dio mucha importancia, en ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en correrse sobre la boca de Woods, y se moría por hacerlo, joder. Se dejó caer contra ella, y al segundo sintió su lengua recorriendo su intimidad, deslizándose entre sus pliegues, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido por la sensación. Es que Lexa lo hacía jodidamente bien. Comenzó a moverse contra su boca, encontrando el ritmo perfecto y que se adaptaba a los movimientos de su lengua, mientras metió una de sus manos bajo su sujetador, acariciando sus propios pechos. La Gryffindor atrapó su clítoris, succionándolo levemente, y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa, porque la sensación fue demasiado placentera.

—Joder, Woods, me vas a matar —le dijo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. Maldita Gryffindor…

Sintió que Lexa se tensaba momentáneamente, pero enseguida retomó sus movimientos contra su intimidad, y ya casi estaba, porque la forma en que Woods la recorría una y otra vez, y tanteaba su entrada con la punta de la lengua era más de lo que podía soportar, de verdad. Joder, Woods. Sintió el placer máximo acumularse en su vientre y, con un gemido casi gutural, se corrió sobre la boca de la Gryffindor.

Tardó un par de segundos en recuperarse, pero enseguida se quitó de encima de su boca, bajando de la mesa y buscando su ropa por el suelo, colocándosela rápidamente, mientras sentía la mirada de la chica siguiendo sus movimientos. Una vez se puso la falda y la ropa interior, comenzó a abrocharse la camisa frente a ella.

—Clarke, no te vayas aún —oyó que decía, y levantó la vista para mirarla. ¿La había llamado Clarke?

—¿Qué? ¿No era esto lo que querías? Ya lo has tenido, Woods.

No supo descifrar la mirada que le dedicó la chica en esos momentos, y tampoco estaba muy segura de saber lo que significaba, así que, sin una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y la dejó sola en aquella habitación, llevándose con ella misma una sensación de satisfacción que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca.

* * *

 **El número de los bomberos es el 080 o 085.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Estaba más inquieta de lo normal, y es que no se podía quitar la sensación de Octavia Blake haciéndoselo sin parar en esa misma sala, aunque esa vez estaba un tanto distinta la decoración (dependiendo de quién fuese la primera en entrar cambiaba, en ese caso fue Lexa la que llegó antes que ninguna). Miró a su amiga, que leía un libro de pociones para adelantar, porque la Slytherin no estaba allí. Llevaban una hora en silencio, centradas en sus apuntes, pero realmente su mente no dejó de dar vueltas desde el día anterior.

Joder, es que fue demasiado intenso y lo deseó mucho en ese momento. Quería que pasase aquello con aquella chica de ojos verdes, lo admitía, pero esa noche soñó con Luna y se sintió fatal porque no la tuvo presente mientras estuvo follando con Blake (porque eso debía ser llamado por su nombre). Pensaba en Luna, mucho, y aún se estaba recuperando de su pérdida, sobre todo como amiga. Es que solo había pasado un mes desde que dejó de estar allí con ellas, pero fue un mes lento y horrible. Aun así, su mente no paraba de reproducir a sus ojos verdes y oscuros, sus manos, su boca y su nariz oliendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué le ponía tanto que hiciese eso? Los besos de Luna eran lentos y pasionales y, joder, cuando la tocaba era de otra forma muy diferente a lo que tuvo el día anterior con la Slytherin: eso fue salvaje. Como toda ella. ¿Se arrepentía? No, no lo hacía.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y Lexa y ella cogieron las varitas, como siempre hacían por si tenían que defenderse. Sintió taquicardia cuando vio a Blake entrar con paso decidido, dejando que se sellase la pared tras ella. Frunció el ceño cuando la vio completamente mojada, con la túnica y el jersey hechos unos ovillos entre sus manos. Entonces se fijó en que su camisa se transparentaba y podía ver su sujetador negro.

Mierda, Reyes, no va a volver a repetirse aquella locura. Céntrate.

Cuando los ojos verdes de la chica se posaron en ella, miró la mesa haciéndose la distraída: Blake no era de las que los apartaba y ella no estaba segura de lograr que no se notase que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

—¿Dónde has estado? —se interesó Lexa, dirigiéndose a la mesa para ver lo que traía en las manos.

—He estado investigando —cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz, ¿qué le pasaba?—, y he ido al bosque prohibido para buscar información allí.

—¿Has estado con los centauros? ¡Estás loca! —la acusó, pero Blake ni la miró.

—Estoy cansada de leer libros, Reyes. He pasado a algo más práctico —contestó sin más, manipulando su ropa, y se fijó que tenía una herida en el brazo, pues había sangre por su camisa.

—Te han herido —entonces levantó la vista y sus ojos verdes conectaron con los suyos, y tuvo que tragar saliva.

—Deberías habernos avisado, Octavia —participó Lexa y se colocó al lado del brazo que tenía mal, intentando comprobar el estado de este, pero la morena se zafó de ella.

—Escuchadme las dos: estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, tenemos que salir de esta mierda de sala y pasar a la acción, porque estamos en diciembre y no hemos conseguido nada. Clarke sigue igual y no creo que hayamos avanzado nada simplemente haciendo dibujos en una pizarra.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué has encontrado? —se interesó su amiga, y ella bufó como toda respuesta.

—Los centauros no son demasiado amables, pero supongo que un poco de fuerza bruta no viene mal para conseguir algo que quieres —esa vez la miró otra vez.

—¿Los has atacado? —frunció el ceño—. Te pueden expulsar, cerebro de troll.

—No van a hablar, y tan solo los he amenazado con la varita y le he dado información que quizás les será valiosa —se encogió de hombros—. Son sabios en la cura de heridas mágicas y les he contado nuestro caso. Lo he llamado "Las sucias", ya sabéis, por vosotras —sonrió con orgullo, y ella rodó los ojos—. El final de la historia es que he encontrado estas algas en el lago —abrió la túnica del todo y se mostró unas algas gruesas y de color morado.

—¿Qué es?

—Se llaman Algas Utophe. Según me han explicado, puede regenerar partes dañadas del cerebro. Se han enternecido con tu historia de amor —se burló de Lexa con la expresión de su rostro, pero ambas estaban demasiado sorprendidas con lo que había conseguido Blake en tan solo una tarde.

—Gracias, Octavia.

Lexa se limpió una lágrima que se escapó y miró las algas de cerca antes de levantar la vista hasta ella, que le sonrió. Por fin una salida, y enfocó a Blake, que la miraba fijamente entre esos mechones negros y mojados.

—¿Quién te ha hecho eso? —señaló su brazo.

—Un grindylow. Ojalá se mueran —se miró el brazo, y se apartó la tela rasgada para observar la herida y se percató de que tenía un tatuaje en el bíceps.

Joder, Reyes, ¡deja de mirar cómo se transparenta su sujetador!

Sacudió la cabeza e hizo como que leía, pero no pudo evitar mirar antes a Lexa, que la miraba extrañada. Quería contárselo, sí, pero bastante tenía ya en la cabeza como para meterle también sus dramas. Era tonta y no debía dejar que se repitiese, así no tendría que contárselo a nadie. Algo que abandonaría en el pasado: estaría mejor allí.

—He pensado que podría aprovechar para dárselo durante la noche —escuchó la voz de Blake—. Así que tengo que conseguir que sea líquido para que sea más fácil la ingesta —volvió a levantar la vista y la vio incorporarse, rodeando la mesa y pasando tras ella, aprovechando para susurrarle mientras Lexa estaba entretenida toqueteando las algas—. ¿Ves cómo follar despeja la mente, Reyes?

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando lo dijo, y no contestó nada, porque Lexa habló primero:

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—¿Puedes coger de la biblioteca un libro que se titula "Pociones: de sólido a líquido"? —pidió Blake a Lexa, y esta asintió antes de largarse de allí rápidamente.

Cogió aire cuando se quedaron a solas, e intentó mirar el libro que tenía frente a ella, pero no tardó en sentirla detrás de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos cuando Blake tocó los mechones que caían de su coleta, y no tardó en tenerla pegada a su espalda.

—Qué fácil ha sido librarse de la sangre sucia.

—No se va a repetir, Blake —intentó sonar firme.

—Ya… —sintió su nariz acariciando su nuca.

—Blake, apártate, por favor —intentó sonar firme, pero es que le temblaban hasta los dedos.

A la chica no le costó demasiado girarla para que quedase frente a ella, aún sentada en el taburete, y acabó mirando directamente su boca. ¿Por qué quería besarla? Cogió aire lo más disimulada que pudo y la vio sonreír: tenía arañazos por la cara, probablemente la pelea con las criaturas mágicas le pasó factura. Aunque tuvo recompensa.

Cerró los ojos cuando la chica la besó directamente, y suspiró cuando sintió su lengua delinear sus labios, separándolos para dejarle paso. ¿Así era como se mantenía firme? Parecía que no lo conseguía demasiado bien. Respondió el beso, dejando que entrase en su boca de esa forma invasiva y gimió levemente cuando sus dientes se hincaron en su labio inferior, notándola sonreír con chulería contra ella. La Slytherin agarró sus dos manos y las puso contra la mesa, que quedaba a sus espaldas, sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas. Se miraron agitadas y dejó que la besase de nuevo, disfrutando de cómo sus cuerpos quedaban completamente unidos.

—Para, Blake, Lexa va a volver —dijo seria, y vio que se lamía los labios antes de sonreír de lado.

—He visto cómo me mirabas, por eso me he inventado ese estúpido libro. Va a tardar horas en descubrir que no existe.

—Lexa no es estúpida y preguntará a Pince antes de perder tiempo buscándolo —rebatió—. No vamos a repetir.

—Lo que tú digas, Reyes —cedió, y pensó que se iba a separar, pero volvió a besarla.

¿Quién le iba a decir que Octavia Blake iba a tener esos labios tan suaves? Y es que en esos momentos no tenía ninguna herida en ellos, lo cual era raro, pero besaba de forma muy insistente. No sabía qué le quería decir, o siquiera si estaba intentándole decir algo, pero lo interpretaba como algo demandante, sobre todo por la forma en la que su lengua invadía su boca, sin cuidado.

Se ahorró el protestar cuando perdió el agarre de sus muñecas y la calidez de su boca contra la suya. La chica sonrió con chulería antes de arreglarse la camisa con un movimiento de varita e ir hacia un extremo de la mesa para comenzar a manipular las algas. Joder.

Vale, había funcionado el mantenerse firme, pero ahora se había quedado un poco necesitada.

X X X

Guardó los frascos en el baúl, llevaba varios días preparando las distintas pociones con la esencia de esas algas. Se había informado correctamente de cómo podía prepararlo, incluso habló con Severus Snape, el director de su casa. Le dijo que era una poción para ayudar a Clarke con los ataques epilépticos que le daban cada mes, aunque últimamente se habían multiplicado a dos por mes.

Hizo el preparado para tranquilizarla durante esos ataques y en la Sala de los Menesteres añadió el alga Utophe que ya tenía preparada con la ayuda de sangre sucia y cara sucia. Se dividieron los tarros para tener cada una mercancía por si pillaban a Clarke cerca, ella era la que guardaba más ya que la tenía en la cama de al lado.

Mordió su labio inferior al recordar a Reyes y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla mientras miraba sus dedos: los que estuvieron dentro de ella. Y sí, estaba muy apretada. Jamás estuvo así de excitada con un mago y era la primera vez que lo hacía con una bruja. Casi no tenía ni idea de qué tenía que hacer, fue todo improvisado o por imitación de lo que vio que Hilker le hacía aquel día. Incrementado, claro: no pudo controlar el follársela de esa forma. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió completamente al recordar la forma en la que gemía, lo suave que tenía los labios, lo bien que apretaba sus dedos cuando estuvieron en su interior… ¡Joder!

No sabía si quería repetir, pero ella dejó claro que sí que quería cuando volvió del lago aquel día. Reyes no quiso y no iba a presionarla, porque no quería que fuese de esa forma por mucho que se muriese de ganas. Respeto ante todo.

Se llevó los dedos a la nariz y ojalá hubiese un hechizo para dejar el olor permanente en ellos, porque ese jodido día se dio cuenta de que Raven Reyes era exquisita, en todos los sentidos. No solo en sus partes más íntimas, sino su piel en su conjunto, sobre todo su cuello. Joder, su cuello olía muy bien. Mordió su labio inferior y vio que su puño estaba apretado, estaba ya excitada, como aquel día. No dejó que la tocase, porque no iba a gustarle a Raven, pero ella nada más volvió a su casa, se metió en la cama y se masturbó mientras la olía en sus dedos; en ese momento sí que estaba ahí su esencia presente. Jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso, y se quedó un buen rato pensativa sobre todo lo que había sucedido. Un visto y no visto y de repente tenía su cuello atrapado con sus dedos y ese primer gemido que le salió de la garganta. El que lo desató todo.

Cerró el baúl de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió tras ella. Joder, ¿cuánto llevaba metida en sus pensamientos? Vio a Clarke entrando, desde su pelea en los pasillos de las mazmorras no le había dirigido la palabra, pero ahí estaba: observándola directamente.

—Dejemos esta tontería ya —habló la rubia, sentándose a su lado y colocando una mano en su pierna—. Me necesitas y te necesito, Octavia.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a estar lamiéndote el culo?

—No de forma literal, pero ya sabes que si te apetece… Si eres tú, quizás me deje —bromeó.

—Ni de coña.

—Estás últimamente muy tensa —rodeó su hombro y la acercó a ella—. En las fiestas hay algunos chicos que te echan de menos. Aunque en esta casa hay más bolleras de las que crees, ¿has solucionado el problema de tu sexualidad? Puedes probar con alguna para ver qué tal se te da.

Y lo primero que pensó es que esperaba que se le hubiese dado bien, porque quizás por eso Raven se negó a repetir el otro día. ¿Lo hizo mal? No quería hacerlo mal.

Se encontró de nuevo apretando el puño, e intentó relajarse mientras cambiaba el enfoque a Clarke. Entonces se le ocurrió una historia para que bebiese la primera toma en ese justo momento. Era hora de empezar tu cura, Clarke Griffin.

—Hablando de las fiestas. He estado trasteando con pociones, ya sabes, y he creado una mezcla nueva. ¿Quieres ser mi bruja-experimento y probarlo la primera? —ofreció, abriendo su baúl.

—Joder, sí. Dame de esa droga, nena.

Clarke nunca había tomado nada de lo que ella había hecho en el pasado o realizaba de vez en cuando en el presente cuando se lo pedían. Y, aunque fuesen distintas, quería que la antigua Clarke volviese, aquella que la ayudaba y estaba allí para lo que necesitara.

—Toma —le lanzó un frasco, que cogió la rubia al vuelo.

—¿Del tirón? —preguntó y ella asintió. La vio tomárselo y puso una mueca de asco antes de tirar el frasco contra el suelo—. Asqueroso, espero que los síntomas sean buenos.

—Créeme: lo serán. Ahora solo queda ver cuánto tardan en hacerte efecto. Vamos a clases, idiota.

Les tocaba Pociones en esos momentos, y se moría de ganas por ver las piernas de Reyes cubiertas por esos leotardos oscuros. Cualquiera leía su mente esos momentos y pensaba que era una puta pervertida. Quizás lo era. Y no le importaba tampoco demasiado.

—Me voy con los chicos. Que te sea leve tu clase favorita.

Frunció el ceño cuando Clarke se largó de allí, siendo seguida por las pesadas e idiotas de Echo y Ontari. Que les jodieran a las tres, por subnormales. Clarke siempre había odiado su vida y todo lo referente a su familia, y sabía que lo que le hacía el no ser de esa forma tan cruel y violenta que llevaba en la sangre era que estaba enamorada de Woods. Si casi no le sorprendió cuando iba por ahí besuqueándose con ella: siempre la defendía y los "Woods es mía" que sentenciaba para que nadie, excepto ella, la tocase. Que ese año se comportase así le ponía incluso los pelos de punta a ella.

Se sentó en la silla que tenía más que marcada para ella en la clase de Pociones, a un extremo del aula y ese día estaba sola allí porque sus compañeras decidieron no asistir. "Me voy con los chicos". ¿Sería alguna misión de los mortífagos? ¿Debía ir tras ellos? Alguien se colocó a su lado en aquella mesa solitaria del final de clase y el olor de su pelo casi logró desmontarla.

No la mires, Blake, que no note que estás desesperada por ella. Tú llevas el control.

Joder, qué bien olía. Nunca le había pasado con ningún chico, eso de ir esnifando como si fuese una rarita, pero ¿Reyes? Joder, Reyes era una chica que hacía que disfrutases con los cinco sentidos.

—¿No tienes amigos en tu casa? —preguntó al final, sin poder contenerse.

—Al Profesor Snape le gusta que nos mezclemos para hacer las prácticas. Y hoy tenemos que hacer _veritaserum_.

—Vienes cuando necesitas ganar puntos sin hacer nada —afirmó, y se giró para mirar su rostro.

Comprobó que hablaba con ella mientras observaba a Snape y apuntaba notas en su pergamino. Miró su mano y la forma en la que sujetaba la pluma al escribir, y aguantó una sonrisa, porque le pareció mona.

Mona.

Le pareció mona.

¿Qué mierda…?

—Ya le he dado la primera toma —quiso hablar, mejor que pensar.

—Qué eficaz —Raven se sorprendió y la miró, alzando el rostro incluso.

—He visto la oportunidad y me he lanzado —se encogió de hombros, y aguantó la respiración cuando Reyes bajó la mirada a su boca.

Aprovechó para hacer lo mismo y observar sus labios. La besó por última vez cuando encontró las algas y aún sentía su boca cálida contra la suya. Joder, es que decía que no, pero su cuerpo entero gritaba que sí. ¿Y la forma en la que la besó? Reyes no era tan violenta como ella a la hora de besar, pero los devolvía como tentándola, pidiéndole más y más. Y, joder, ella quería dárselo.

Bajó la vista a sus piernas, y sintió un escalofrío al ver la piel de sus rodillas: no llevaba leotardos, sino calcetines altos. Calcetines altos para estar en las mazmorras. Raven Reyes quería un poco de Octavia Blake. Y Octavia Blake iba a explotar tan solo por la anticipación.

¿Querría perderse entre los pasadizos? ¿Ir hasta detrás de las barreras metálicas donde vio cómo Hilker se la follaba? ¿Cómo sería hacérselo mientras la tenía de espaldas a ella sintiendo el pelo de su coleta golpeando contra su cara? Y ese culo. Raven Reyes tenía un buen culo y ella no sabía que era de esa forma con las mujeres. ¿Por qué estaba tan desinhibida y pensaba de esa forma? ¿Siempre había sido así pero no se le había presentado la versión mejorada de cara sucia?

De repente, estaban empezando la poción y Reyes estaba más cerca sentada, y ella seguía con la vista puesta en sus piernas, queriéndoselas tocar. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad de tocar a nadie, y es que era su jodida culpa, por estar tan buena. ¿Qué le pasaba con la cerebrito de Reyes?

—Quiero follarte otra vez.

La Ravenclaw levantó su mirada del caldero para enfocarla con las cejas alzadas.

—La delicadeza no es lo tuyo, no.

—La delicadeza para los idiotas. Estamos en guerra y quiero follarte como la última vez.

—¿Vas a usar mucho la excusa de "estar en guerra"? Porque acabaré aburriéndome —volvió a enfocar el caldero.

—No te hagas la dura, Reyes.

—No me hago la dura —la miró de reojo—. Es una excusa de mierda, Blake. Y ya te dije que no iba a repetirse.

—Voy a tocarte ahora.

Se acercó más a donde estaba, intentando colocar sus piernas de tal manera que tapase lo que iba a hacerle a la chica en unos segundos. Reyes la miró con curiosidad y la vio aguantar el aliento cuando apoyó la mano en su rodilla.

—Si no estás mojada, no volverá a repetirse —le dijo mientras acariciaba su piel con sus dedos.

—¿Y si lo estoy? —ella sonrió con malicia al escucharla.

—Si lo estás, me das tus bragas —la Ravenclaw abrió mucho los ojos, y vio que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo levemente.

—¿Mis bragas?

—Quizás no notaste lo mucho que me gustó cómo olías —su mano se deslizó por su muslo hasta llegar a su intimidad—. Maldita sea, Reyes, has estado pensando en esto todo el puto día, ¿verdad? —presionó sus dedos en su clítoris y vio cómo apretaba los labios y se recolocaba en el asiento, sujetando de nuevo su pluma para apuntar cosas—. Disimula, no queremos manchar tu expediente por haberte visto follando en clase con una Slytherin.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, y ella no respondió, sino que deslizó dos dedos en su interior, con algo de trabajo por la postura, pero joder la puta sensación de tenerla así de apretada en ellos—. Octavia…

Había dicho su puto nombre susurrado. Joder. Se había quedado casi estática, pero es que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, o al menos conscientemente. Mordió su labio inferior y empezó a penetrarla con movimientos lentos y sus dedos arqueados. Se acercó a su oído y le hablo:

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de tocarme esta noche con tus jodidas bragas contra mi cara.

Cogió su varita con la otra mano y le lanzó en un susurro un hechizo para que no se escuchase el gemido que acababa de soltar. Joder, una pena habérselo perdido. Reyes intentaba disimular como podía y ella miró alrededor por si alguien miraba, pero eran invisibles. Así que se permitió mover su brazo con un poco más de fuerza, y dejó que la Ravenclaw agarrase la muñeca de la mano que le otorgaba placer.

Se acercó otra vez a su oído y le susurró lo que tenía que echar en ese instante al caldero. Hizo todo lo que le pidió, para disimular más aún, y notó cómo se mojaba al sentirla correrse entre sus dedos y al verla fruncir el ceño de aquella forma. Salió de ella y se los llevó a la cara automáticamente bajo su atenta mirada. Observó sus flujos en ellos y sintió esa corriente en su bajo vientre antes de olerla. Y esperaba que nadie la estuviese viendo, además de Raven.

—Quítatelas —demandó mientras limpiaba sus dedos, chupándolos como si se hubiese hecho un corte y disfrutando de su sabor y olor entremezclados.

Sonrió con gusto cuando vio cómo se levantaba y se veía parte de su muslo cuando alzó la falda ligeramente para quitarse su ropa interior y entregársela después. La sintió mojada entre sus dedos y la apretó con su puño antes de guardársela en la túnica y lanzarle el contrahechizo para que pudiese hablar de nuevo. Le gustó ver su frente sudada y la forma en que la miraba, totalmente complacida por habérsela follado. Y quería besarla en esos momentos. Joder, ¿por qué necesitaba hacerlo?

El veritaserum salió bien, pero no terminaron las primeras como la otra vez, y Reyes no tardó demasiado en recoger e irse del aula. La siguió, porque estaba sedienta por ella. Le extrañó verla ir hacia el patio y luego en dirección el lago. Sus pasos se volvieron menos ansiosos, porque sabía que se dirigía a ese sitio donde casi siempre se colocaba con sus amigas, sobre todo con Woods y Hilker. ¿Sería el sitio especial para la pareja también? Un sentimiento desagradable y que no logró identificar se le instaló en el pecho, y si pudiese lo haría desaparecer.

Se quedó a una distancia prudente, viendo cómo apoyaba la espalda contra el árbol donde siempre se ponía aquel grupo, donde quemó el brazo a Lexa el curso anterior. Estaba nerviosa, se le notaba de lejos, y perdió la respiración cuando la vio limpiarse unas lágrimas con la manga de la túnica. ¿Le había hecho daño? ¿Se había pasado con ella? No quería hacerle daño a Raven, ni hacer que se sintiese mal.

Fue hacía allí, sin saber qué decir, pero sí qué hacer. Se puso frente a ella y la chica alzó el rostro, entonces le dio su ropa interior, intentando que supiese interpretar su "lo siento" silencioso. Raven negó, limpiándose de nuevo las lágrimas, y le pidió que se quedase a su lado. Hacía ya frío, estaban en pleno diciembre, y eso que apenas había una fina capa de nieve aún.

—No es por esto —Raven habló y le entregó de nuevo su ropa interior—. No entiendo por qué ha sucedido lo que ha sucedido entre nosotras. Es… raro —la miró fijamente—. Jamás lo habría imaginado. Tú y yo… Qué locura.

—Es una locura —estuvo de acuerdo, y vio que la Ravenclaw sonreía entristecida, mirando de nuevo al lago.

—Mientras lo hacemos, no pienso más que en el momento, pero después… Luna aparece y no sé si lo que estoy haciendo está mal o si, de alguna forma, estoy haciéndole daño. Esté donde esté. Y la echo mucho de menos —cogió aire—. Con todo esto de Clarke casi ni me he permitido estar mal por ella, porque no hay tiempo: necesitamos recuperarla antes de que pueda ser más peligrosa para los demás o incluso ella misma.

Raven suspiró, escondiendo las manos en su rostro. Ella, en cambio, no sabía qué decir, porque jamás había consolado a nadie, ni había tratado sentimientos o emociones. Ni en los demás ni en ella misma.

—Lo siento. No quiero calentarte la cabeza —se disculpó, y ella negó con la cabeza, diciendo que no importaba.

—Podemos simplemente estar en silencio. Un poco de tranquilidad y evadirnos de todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor últimamente. Aquí parece que hay un poco —se agachó y tocó la nieve distraída.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, ella sentada en el suelo y Raven aún de pie apoyada contra el árbol. A cabo de unos segundos, la escuchó decir su nombre otra vez, y elevó el rostro para enfocarla.

—Te dejaste esto en mi túnica —miró su mano y vio uno de sus anillos.

Sintió un escalofrío al recogerlo y colocárselo de nuevo, recordando cómo se lo quitó Raven con la boca. De repente sintió mucho calor por todos lados, y decidió hacer un gesto para que la castaña fuese viéndola con otros ojos y para aliviarse un poco a sí misma. Se quitó la túnica y la colocó a su lado sobre la nieve.

—Siéntate —le ofreció—. Ya que quieres que me quede con esto —movió su puño, donde aún descansaba su ropa interior, y se mordió su labio al verla sonreír levemente, a pesar de seguir dejando caer alguna que otra lágrima.

La seguía para besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento y acabó haciéndole compañía mientras veían las aguas calmadas del lago. No se estaba tan mal allí sin discutir con ellaía mientras veían las aguas calmadas del lago. No se estaba tan mal, y le gustaba escuchar su respirac, y le gustaba escuchar su respiración tranquila a su lado.

X X X

Salió de clase de herbología dispuesta a irse a la biblioteca, pues había tenido clases con los de Hufflepuff en esa última hora, y había quedado con Raven allí para estudiar. Su conversación sobre el descuido que ambas estaban teniendo respecto a sus estudios había calado en ella, y, aunque sabía que lo primordial era ayudar a Clarke, no podía dejar a un lado todo por lo que había luchado duro durante los pasados seis años. Estaba llegando casi al pasillo de la biblioteca, cuando la Ravenclaw apareció frente a ella, algo agitada.

—Raven —le dijo, cuando vio que la chica iba tan rápido que casi ni la había visto y casi se había chocado con ella.

—Lex, perdona —se disculpó en cuanto levantó la vista, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga—. Te estaba buscando.

—Ya me imagino, habíamos quedado —le dijo juguetonamente.

—Lo sé, pero es que había olvidado algo —frunció el ceño cuando la vio meter la mano en la túnica, para después sentir una calidez muy agradable en su pecho al ver que se trataba de un sobre.

—¿Otra carta de Clarke? —quiso asegurarse, porque no quería ilusionarse en vano, la verdad.

—Sí, está fechada de hoy, así que aquí tienes —la extendió, y ella no dudó ni medio segundo en cogerla.

—Pero habíamos quedado para estudiar, Raven —se acordó entonces del caminó que llevaba hasta que su amiga había aparecido—. No deberíamos perder mucho tiempo.

—Lex, esto es importante para ti —insistió su amiga—. Eres una cerebrito y no pasará nada por que te tomes unos minutos para leer esa carta. Quiero que lo hagas, nunca se sabe qué puede poner.

No se lo pensó mucho, y no le importó que hubiese mucha gente por allí en medio, se acercó a la castaña y la atrajo para darle un abrazo, estrechándola contra ella. La chica no tardó en devolvérselo, y es que quería hacerle saber lo mucho que la apreciaba, porque Raven Reyes era la mejor amiga que una persona podía desear.

—Gracias, Raven —le dijo en cuanto se separaron—. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que sigas a mi lado día tras día. Tenerte a ti lo hace todo mucho más fácil.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, tonta —la castaña le sonrió ampliamente, al mismo tiempo que le colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Estoy contigo porque tú y Clarke os merecéis ser felices, y sé que vamos a conseguir que vuelva.

—No tardaré mucho, ¿está bien?

—No te preocupes, estaré aquí —la castaña le dio otro abrazo y, con un asentimiento de cabeza y una última sonrisa, se dirigió hacia el patio para leer la carta.

Las dos anteriores las había leído en la sala de los menesteres, pero ese día quería aprovechar el buen tiempo que hacía, ya que había pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que el sol había iluminado el castillo. Se acomodó en uno de los bancos donde no había ni una pizca de sombra, mientras abría el sobre pacientemente y con cuidado.

Eran esos momentos, como el que estaba experimentando en ese mismo instante, en el que al abrir la carta pudo oler el perfume de Clarke, los que le hacían tener fe y no rendirse. Después de la muerte de Luna lo había pasado fatal, y no había podido evitar pensar que todo aquello no merecía la pena en absoluto, pero momentos como aquel le hacían darse cuenta de que lo que quería era estar con Clarke, con su Clarke, con la chica que casi un año atrás le había robado el corazón con su sonrisa y sus tonterías, nada que ver con la matona que intimidaba a quien fuese que se cruzaba en su camino.

Desdobló el papel tras unos segundos, y se dispuso a leer:

 _Preciosa,_

 _En esta carta no vengo a prevenirte de nada, esta carta es solo para trasladarte a ti y a mí en tu recuerdo, a aquella primera vez. La primera vez que pude sentir tus labios contra los míos, en aquel pueblo que había odiado hasta aquel mismo instante, y que se convirtió en un lugar único y especial. Ya lo sabes, pero quiero recordarte que estuve demasiado tiempo esperando para que aquello pasase, y, por otro lado, nunca había pensado que realmente podría llegar a pasar. Porque siempre te vi como algo imposible, como alguien inalcanzable para mí._

 _Hazme un favor, ¿puedes ir a Hogsmeade? Quiero que recordemos esto juntas._

No se lo pensó dos veces, y no continuó leyendo. Se guardó el papel en el interior de su túnica, y, asegurándose que no había nadie alrededor en aquel momento, se dirigió hacia el sauce boxeador. La última vez que había ido a Hogsmeade por ahí había sido con Clarke. Esa forma de ir a aquel pueblo se había vuelto algo habitual entre ellas dos el curso pasado. Nunca había utilizado aquel atajo tan tenebroso sin su compañía, pero la rubia quería que fuese allí y aquel era el camino más rápido, y el único viable en aquel momento.

No era muy tarde, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para ir hasta allí y volver antes de que anocheciese, aun así, se dio prisa en llegar, no quería ser descubierta porque aquello sería motivo de reclusión, o incluso de que la expulsasen, y eso era lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. No tuvo ningún problema con el sauce boxeador, su chica le había enseñado a dominarlo durante las veces que habían utilizado aquel pasadizo, y, aunque el paso por la casa de los gritos era muy corto, sí se le hizo más aterrador que cuando podía sujetar su mano con fuerza, o cuando la Slytherin pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y la atraía a la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo y que le proporcionaba aquella seguridad que tanto le gustaba sentir cuando estaba junto a ella.

Llegó a Hogsmeade finalmente, y, aunque los tejados ni el suelo estaban cubiertos de una capa blanca como aquella primera vez, sí había algunos copos que predecían la inminente llegada del invierno. Respiró profundamente, observando todo su alrededor, y es que los recuerdos aparecían casi solos. Volvió a sacar la carta del interior de su túnica, desdoblando de nuevo el papel para continuar leyendo.

 _Cuando estés ahí, acércate al árbol, a nuestro árbol. Ese sitio donde pude por primera vez en mi vida saborear en tus labios la felicidad. Lo había imaginado tantas veces que estaba temblando por que estuviese pasando de verdad. Pero es mejor que lo revivas por ti misma, ¿no crees? Busca el pequeño hueco que ahí a mediana altura en el árbol._

Le hizo caso a las instrucciones que Clarke le daba a través de aquella carta. No le costó mucho dar con aquel hueco del que hablaba, y, sin pensarlo mucho, introdujo la mano con la que no sujetaba el papel, notando enseguida algo duro. Lo cogió, sacándolo con cuidado, y se quedó completamente paralizada al comprobar que era un colgante de un mapache. Su patronus.

Se entretuvo en acariciar cada tramo de aquel pequeño colgante plateado cuando escuchó unas risas muy familiares, y un extraño sentimiento la envolvió. No se esperó verse a sí misma, en un color grisáceo, correteando por aquel mismo lugar con nieve en sus manos. Otra risa sonó muy cercana a su oído, provocándole un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la risa de su Clarke. Vio su figura aparecer por su lado izquierdo, tirándole una gran bola de nieve a ella. Tardó un par de segundos, pero enseguida asimiló que aquello no era un simple colgante, sino que Clarke había guardado recuerdos en su interior.

Reconoció el momento en el que ella misma se agachaba a recoger nieve para devolverle los ataques a Clarke, y al levantarse no veía a nadie, aunque esa vez, y desde su posición, podía ver a la rubia acercándose tentativamente hacia ella, con nerviosismo y algo de miedo, si tenían que preguntarle a ella. El mismo sentimiento que recordaba tener ese día la invadió en el momento que vio cómo la agarraba por la cintura, acercándose a su oído, susurrándole que se diera la vuelta. Dios, era casi como volver a sentir todo aquello…

Observó cómo ella misma retrocedía hasta chocar con aquel árbol, quedando atrapada entre el tronco y el cuerpo de la rubia. Cómo Clarke acariciaba su labio inferior mientras se acercaba poco a poco hasta atraparlo entre los suyos. Podía sentirlo perfectamente, sus besos tan cuidadosos y la forma tan cariñosa con la que siempre la trataba. Comenzó a sentir lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, pero no hizo nada para frenarlas.

Observó cómo el beso sucedía, Dios, es que en su momento lo pensó, que había sido el mejor primer beso del siglo, y lo reafirmaba. Podía incluso afirmar que ahí ya estaba casi completamente enamorada de la Slytherin, porque al conocer a la verdadera Clarke Griffin, le faltaron días para hacerlo. Esa chica con la que estaba compartiendo un beso tan increíble en aquel recuerdo, era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido en toda su vida. Tan atenta y tonta…

 _Vuelve, Clarke, te necesito._

El beso terminó, y ella se acercó lentamente, alargando su brazo, queriendo acariciar el cabello rubio de la chica, pero en cuanto lo hizo, los cuerpos se desvanecieron, y de pronto estaba en otro lugar. Fueron unos segundos de confusión, pero enseguida reconoció ese lugar. Aquel sitio junto al lago al que, durante todos sus años en la escuela Hogwarts, había ido cuando no había demasiado que estudiar para desconectar. No reconoció aquel momento en concreto, había ido allí demasiadas veces para hacerlo; pero podía decir que debía ser primer o segundo curso, por la longitud de su cabello. Estaba sola en esa ocasión, sin Raven, Luna o Anya, leyendo un libro que reconoció enseguida: El misterioso caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, lo que le hizo sonreír, siempre había sido uno de sus libros muggles preferidos.

No sabía por qué ese recuerdo estaba guardado en el colgante, pero simplemente se quedó enganchada en sí misma, recordando aquellos tiempos. El ir a aquel punto también era un método de desconexión con la realidad del interior de la escuela, ya que en aquellos tiempos los ataques de los Slytherin, incluida Clarke, eran muy persistentes y casi cada día acababa con la cabeza sumergida en algún retrete, o con la túnica rota o empapada.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para observar todo su alrededor cuando una hoja del árbol en el que estaba apoyada en el recuerdo cayó sobre su cara, haciendo que se pasase la mano bruscamente por la cara varias veces a causa de la reacción que tuvo por el susto. Su suave risa la pilló completamente desprevenida, y se dio la vuelta, ya que procedía desde detrás de ella. La localizó escondida tras una roca, y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, porque jamás se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero allí estaba una Clarke Griffin de 11 o 12 años, observándola con aquel gesto que le había enseñado tantas veces durante el curso anterior. Y es que era verdad eso de que la Slytherin había estado enamorada de ella desde un principio. Dios, si lo hubiese descubierto mucho antes…

La chica se apoyó sobre su brazo en la pierna, en su postura semi tumbada sobre su estómago, sujetando su barbilla con la mano, y de verdad, le dieron ganas de ir a comerse a besos a ese recuerdo al verla suspirar mientras la miraba fijamente. Qué increíblemente mona y guapa estaba ahí…

De pronto, todo volvió a cambiar, y ya no estaba en aquel rincón junto al lago, ni siquiera en alguna localización exterior, sino que se encontraba dentro del castillo, pero en un sitio que no reconocía, era como una especie de pasillo oscuro. Reconoció, en la oscuridad del lugar, el cabello rubio de Clarke, no sabía qué estaba haciendo la chica ahí ni por qué había incluido aquel recuerdo, hasta que sacó de su túnica un pequeño frasco y, con decisión, lo abrió y vació su contenido en el interior de su boca. Se le escapó una pequeña risita al ver la mueca de desagrado que ponía, seguramente aquello no estaba nada bueno. Se quedó extrañada cuando el aspecto físico de Clarke comenzó a cambiar, y era algo muy extraño. De repente medía unos centímetros más, su pelo era algo más oscuro, sus pómulos mucho más marcados y…

¿Anya?

¿Pero qué…?

¿Se acababa de tomar una poción multijugos?

No sabía muy bien qué acababa de pasar, pero entonces el recuerdo cambió, y ya no estaba en aquel pasillo, si no que estaba frente al cuadro de la señora gorda que daba acceso a la torre de Gryffindor. Frunció el ceño cuando la chica dijo la contraseña correctamente, como si fuera una más de su casa, y la señora le dio paso a su interior. Subió las escaleras hasta la sala común, y se vio a sí misma en uno de los sofás, cómo no, con un libro en la mano.

—¿Otra vez leyendo, Lex?

—Anya —se incorporó inmediatamente cuando vio a la chica. Dios, era Clarke….— ¿No estabas en la biblioteca?

—Sí, pero me he aburrido de estudiar —se encogió de hombros cayendo a su lado—. ¿Qué lees?

—Te lo he dicho esta mañana, se llama Los Viajes de Gulliver —respondió ella, rodando los ojos, y sonrió observando la escena, porque sabiendo lo que sabía, la veía de una forma muy diferente.

—Cierto, tengo mala memoria, ya lo sabes —una sonrisa salió de ella misma en dirección a la chica—. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

—No, he quedado con Raven ahora —se fijó entonces en cómo la chica apretaba la mandíbula y su mente voló a un recuerdo propio.

Aquella vez que Raven estuvo a punto de besarla, pero Anya apareció, y ahora estaba completamente segura de que no se trataba de ella, si no de Clarke. Inspiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y, entonces, sintió un fuerte frío rodeándola, y cuando volvió a abrirlos se dio cuenta de que esos recuerdos se habían esfumado y volvía a estar en Hogsmeade. Miró el colgante, apretado en su puño, y lo llevó hasta sus labios antes de colocarlo alrededor de su cuello y volver a leer el papel que seguía sujetando y que no había acabado.

 _Estos son algunos de los recuerdos que quería que vieses. El primero estoy segura de que lo recuerdas tan bien como yo, probablemente el mejor que tengo, al igual que todos los que he pasado a tu lado. Los otros dos son para que compruebes por ti misma que el efecto que has tenido en mí fue desde el principio, Lexa. Eres lo único que ha valido la pena en mi vida, preciosa, de eso puedes estar segura._

 _Solo me queda desear desde donde esté en el momento que leas estas palabras que estés bien, que seas fuerte, y que esa sonrisa tan increíble que tienes no se haya borrado de tu rostro por nada del mundo. Recuerda, que pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Clarke._

Ay, Clarke… Es que su chica, aunque desde un principio le hubiese negado que no tenía ningún lado romántico, lo tenía. Se lo había demostrado una y mil veces el curso anterior, y aún lo seguía haciendo a través de esas cartas tan maravillosas. Sabía que la rubia las había mandado pensando que ya no estaría allí, pero no había salido todo como ella había pensado, y menos mal, porque lo que esas palabras le proporcionaban era fuerza. Fuerza y ánimo para seguir para adelante y poder recuperarla.

De repente, un ruido la alertó, y su reacción más inmediata fue la de esconderse tras aquel árbol, esperando a ver quién era la persona que estaba también allí. Oyó algunas pisadas en la cercanía, y se asomó por un lado del tronco todo lo sutilmente que pudo, y la respiración se le quedó atravesada en algún lado cuando descubrió a Clarke andando por aquel lugar, con la mirada perdida en ningún sitio y en ninguna parte a la vez. No la había vuelto a ver desde aquel encuentro que habían tenido y que la había dejado satisfecha y rota al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué hacía la rubia allí?

X X X

¿Qué hacía allí? No tenía ni puta idea, la verdad, pero un sentimiento raro, y no sabía decir si era desagradable o no, se había apoderado de ella durante las primeras horas de aquella mañana, y una vocecilla que no se callaba ni un segundo le había repetido una y otra vez que tenía que ir a Hogsmeade. Sí, ella, que lo había odiado desde que en tercero había pisado por primera vez aquel pueblucho de mierda. Pero es que esa puta voz no se iba ni para atrás, y, aunque ella era Clarke Griffin y no obedecía a nadie, había decidido hacerle caso, así que había utilizado aquel pasadizo que llegaba hasta Hogsmeade, y allí estaba.

Caminó unos pasos hasta sentarse en un muro de piedra que había frente al pueblo, donde había una vista de toda su extensión, y se sentó allí. De verdad, es que no tenía nada que hacer allí y, aun así, había ido. Es que últimamente había algo en su interior que no encajaba, y no sabía decir el qué. E intentaba no pensarlo mucho, pero cada vez que lo hacía, de una manera u otra, sus pensamientos acababan en alguien, y ese alguien era Lexa Woods, y no sabía por qué, y necesitaba una explicación para aquello.

Es que en cualquier otro momento ni la habría tocado como lo había hecho, pero es que no sabía qué coño le pasaba. ¿Se había pasado tanto tiempo haciéndole la vida imposible que ahora estaba obsesionada con ella? Tenía que ser eso, porque si no, no entendía por qué esa chica tan insignificante se colaba en sus pensamientos día sí y noche también. Los sueños con ella habían sido constantes, casi se repetían a diario, y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Había llegado a plantearse algo. Algo que explicaría el extrañísimo comportamiento que la Gryffindor había mantenido respecto a ella desde comienzos de aquel último curso, pero es que era tan descabellado que le daba hasta risa. Porque, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que hubiese tenido algo con Woods y haberlo olvidado? Una completa gilipollez, ¿verdad? Mejor ni se lo preguntaba más, porque cada vez, sonaba más absurda que la anterior.

El ruido de una rama partiéndose a sus espaldas la impulsó a darse la vuelta, y por supuesto que allí no podía haber otra persona que la chica que no paraba colarse en su cabeza. Se levantó inmediatamente, dirigiéndose hacia ella, y se sorprendió cuando la chica, en vez de echarse hacia atrás o agachar la mirada como muchas otras veces había hecho, se quedó allí quieta, mirándola fijamente con una determinación que jamás había visto en ella.

—¿Persiguiéndome, Woods? —la sonrisa, a medio camino entre socarrona y sarcástica, le salió sola.

—Estaba aquí antes que tú, Griffin —respondió seriamente.

—Pero te estabas acercando hacia mí, no me lo niegues.

—Solo volvía a la escuela —la chica se dio la vuelta con eso, dispuesta a irse, pero no podía dejarla ir, no sabía ni por qué.

—Espera, Lexa —¿y qué cojones hacía llamándola por su nombre?—. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—¿Desde cuándo te intereso, Griffin?

Buena pregunta, Woods.

—Algo tendrías que estar haciendo aquí, ¿no? —esquivó su pregunta.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Y con eso, volvió a darse la vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa de los gritos. Se preguntó cómo la chica sabía aquel pasadizo, y decidió entretenerla unos segundos más.

—¡Si querías otro polvo, solo tenías que haberlo pedido!

La chica se quedó por unos segundos estática, frenando su paso completamente. Desde la visión de su espalda pudo observar perfectamente cómo tomaba aire con fuerza antes de continuar con su camino y se preguntó si el pinchazo en el pecho que había sentido ella en el pecho justo en aquel mismo instante, también había hecho presencia en el cuerpo de la morena.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 11 de TRATB?**

 **¿Qué nos deparará el futuro?**

 ***música de misterio***


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Una noche más soñando con ella. Y podría mentir y decir que era sueños puramente eróticos, donde se la follaba sin parar como había hecho días atrás, donde ella mandaba sobre aquella Gryffindor y sentía ese poder sobre ella, pero es que no era así. Había soñado con su jodida sonrisa, y aquellos ojos verdes brillando de una forma increíble. Y no sabía por qué, pero es que le había encantado el sueño y estaba confundida y asustada. Estaba cagada de miedo, si tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, porque, ¿estaba sintiendo cosas por Woods? Y es que, además, cada vez que pensaba en volver a hacer daño en esa escuela, lo primero que pensaba era en evitar hacerle daño a ella.

Joder, ¿y ahora qué hacía?

Justo en ese instante, mientras estaba sentada en el borde de su cama con la cabeza entre las manos, intentando encontrarles algo de sentido a sus pensamientos, Octavia entró a la habitación, volviendo del baño seguramente. Observó que no había nadie allí en aquellos momentos y se acercó a ella, mientras veía cómo la chica se vestía para comenzar el día. Sabía que debía preguntárselo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó de forma calmada, aún sin saber bien cómo se le iba a decir.

—¿Quieres más de la mierda que te di? —le respondió sin mirarla.

Y entonces cayó en algo que no había pensado antes. ¿Y si aquello que le había dado Octavia era lo que le había provocado todo aquello respecto a Lexa? Porque sí, confesaba que desde hacía bastante tiempo le pasaba algo extraño con la Gryffindor, pero es que desde que había tomado aquella mierda no podía dejar de pensar en ella, con mucha más fuerza que antes.

—¿Qué llevaba?

—¿Te gustó? —y esta vez se giró para mirarla con media sonrisa.

Tenía que ser paciente, y no perder los putos nervios porque si no, no conseguiría nada de Octavia. Sé amable con ella, Griffin, y te dirá lo que quieres saber.

—¿Qué era lo que llevaba? —repitió su pregunta, ignorando la de su amiga.

—No lo sé, Clarke —le contestó finalmente—, ¿quieres más o no? —siguió vistiéndose como si nada.

—Octavia —suspiró—. ¿Qué coño me está pasando?

Con esas palabras, la de ojos verdes dejó lo que estaba haciendo, colocándose el suéter antes de prestarle su completa atención, y pudo percibir el escrutinio al que la sometió con su mirada, casi como estudiándola, intentando encontrar algún síntoma de algo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Clarke?

—No entiendo qué mierdas me está pasando —exclamó, derrotada, y bufó antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama de su amiga—. No puedo dejar de pensar en Woods, Octavia, ¿qué coño me pasa con ella? —y es que sonaba realmente desesperada, pero no sabía qué hacer, de verdad.

—Tú sabrás qué mierda te pasa en la cabeza —contestó sin más y fue a darse la vuelta, pero ella fue más rápida y se levantó, agarrándola del brazo.

—Octavia, no me jodas —suspiró pesadamente—. Te he visto más de una vez con Reyes y con ella, sé que sabes algo, ¿qué coño me pasa con Woods?

Y, por un momento, fue testigo de la lucha interna que tenía su amiga en su interior, lo veía reflejado en sus ojos, porque si alguien podía leer a Octavia Blake con claridad, esa era ella, la conocía mejor que nadie en aquel castillo. Al final, la chica desvió la vista por unos segundos antes de volver a mirarla con más seguridad.

—No soy yo quien te tiene que contestar a eso, Clarke.

Y, tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, salió de la habitación, dejándola allí, como si no lo hubiese dicho nada.

X X X

Entró en la sala de los menesteres, pero se la encontró vacía. Hacía días que no la usaban, ya que habían empezado con las tomas de Clarke y parecía ir mejorando. O al menos la cara de confusión de Clarke le hacía pensar que algo debía estar pasando en la dirección correcta. Incluso a veces se quedaba mirando a Woods con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiese algo que no comprendiese, y se lo terminó de confirmar esa mañana, cuando se acercó a ella en el dormitorio de las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Se dejó caer en el sofá que decoraba el centro de la sala y lanzó lo que había llevado al suelo, quedándose arrugado en las losas. Desde que Clarke estaba en ese grupo, no se sentía a gusto con ellos, y desde que probó a Raven Reyes, no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuese estar cerca de ella. ¿Se podía hacer alguien adicta a una persona? Porque ella tenía claramente los síntomas. Pensaba demasiado en ella, quizás era eso. Debía relajarse un poco y no tenerla presente las veinticuatro horas.

La puerta de la sala de los menesteres apareció en la pared, dando paso a Reyes, que caminaba seria hacia donde se encontraba mientras se sellaba de nuevo la habitación.

—No sé qué mierda me pasa contigo.

Eso fue lo que dijo mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá sin dejar de recorrerla con los ojos. Suspiró complacida cuando Raven la puso contra el respaldo y se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Ella apoyó las manos en sus muslos directamente y elevó el rostro con media sonrisa dibujada, orgullosa de que estuviese como ella: "sin saber qué mierda le pasaba".

Elevó su mano izquierda por su vientre, pasando por esos pechos que descubrió que eran alucinantes, hasta llegar a su cuello. La vio cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de lo que le hacía, y apretó hasta conseguir que separase los labios en busca de aire. Se estiró mientras rodeaba su cintura con el otro brazo y buscó su boca para besarla. Separó los labios y los rozó con los de la chica, mirándola de cerca para ver cómo reaccionaba, cómo la buscaba ella también…

—Sigo sorprendida por que te guste así —murmuró, apretando un poco más sus dedos para que supiese a qué se refería.

—Yo también. Sigue —pidió en un hilo de voz, antes de coger aire cuando la soltó para que pudiese respirar mejor.

No dejó que se recuperase del todo, y la besó en profundidad, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba y esperando que no se notase en el exterior, porque la boca de Reyes era muy cálida y le provocaba demasiadas cosas, tantas que no les prestaba demasiada atención.

Al menos la inseguridad que tuvo de que pensase en Hilker mientras estaba con ella se fue, porque Raven le confesó que en esos momentos que compartían no lo hacía. Y, joder, era gratificante el sentir que quería eso y que alguien pensaba en ella. Que alguien la deseaba. O, al menos, deseaba que se la follase.

—Tócame, por favor —pidió la Ravenclaw cuando se rompió el beso.

Separó las piernas de Raven y se deslizó entre ellas hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Colocó la cabeza en el asiento y miró hacia arriba, soltando un gruñido cuando vio que había manchado las bragas que llevaba.

—No deberías estar cachonda en este castillo siempre, Reyes —habló entre sus piernas, pasando el índice por la línea que hacían sus pliegues, consiguiendo que temblase.

—Cállate.

—Tendrás que hacerme callar tú —la retó, sonriendo con orgullo cuando dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su cara.

Abrió su boca para recibirla, aunque fuese a través de la tela de su ropa interior de momento. Si le hubiesen dicho que Raven Reyes y ella iban a ser amantes en séptimo curso, probablemente habría matado a esa persona directamente, por decir tal barbaridad.

Pero, joder, ahí estaba con ese maldito olor metido en la nariz, literalmente porque no podía respirar al tenerla así de pegada, pero le importaba una mierda: sería una buena forma de morirse. Agarró su culo, tenía un culo respingón y perfecto, y la apretó más contra ella para empezar a abrir y cerrar la boca, arañándola con sus dientes. Diría que estaba gimiendo, pero sus muslos tapaban sus orejas, así que no estaba segura del hecho.

Raven se separó de su cara y ella dio una bocanada de aire, completamente sin oxígeno, y miró hacia arriba, notando que la cara le ardía (posiblemente estaría roja por no haber tenido aire durante, quizás, un minuto completo). La latina la miraba desde su posición: apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, respirando completamente agitada.

—Quítate la túnica, quiero verte mejor.

Lo hizo, creando menos sombras en su rostro y sus piernas, y ella apartó sus bragas. Hincando su boca en su intimidad y dando largas lamidas entre sus pliegues, bebiéndosela completamente. Apretó las manos en sus nalgas y volvió a pegarla completamente a su boca, sintiendo su clítoris apretado contra su nariz. La chica empezó a moverse y consiguió que gimiese contra sus flujos: estaba tan empapada que sintió que iba a explotar.

Bajó una de sus manos y la coló entre sus propias piernas, empezando a tocarse y gimiendo de nuevo contra sus pliegues. Raven debió notarlo, porque se enderezó y cuando abrió los ojos la vio mirando hacia atrás con su labio atrapado entre sus dientes. Al menos la falda de la Ravenclaw no tapaba su vista.

La otra mano continuó en su culo, masajeando sus nalgas, antes de deslizarse hacia su entrada y penetrarla. Esa vez fue un grito y lo escuchó muy bien. Aumentó la velocidad de las caricias en su clítoris, porque se iba a correr en breve, y empezó a penetrarla con urgencia, queriendo que ella lo hiciese también.

Salió de ella, escuchándola protestar antes de soltar otro gritito cuando mordió uno de sus labios íntimos antes de pasar al otro. Era imposible no morder esa carne. Entonces apartó más sus bragas y comenzó a acariciar su segunda entrada con el dedo que tenía lubricado de su vagina, y la miró fijamente para comprobar sus reacciones. Lo había hecho con chicos, y no tenía que decir que el pensar en hacérselo a Raven, al menos, le ponía cachonda, ¿no?

Sus ojos marrones la enfocaron, parecía indecisa, pero no dijo nada, así que continuó moviendo su lengua por sus labios más íntimos y su dedo por esa entrada, tentándola para ver si pedía más. Succionó con fuerza antes de soltar su clítoris con un sonido húmedo, seguía sin decir nada, pero aumentó la presión de la yema de su dedo y la Ravenclaw soltó un suave gemido con los ojos cerrados. Mordió su labio, sin dejar de mirarla, y la fue penetrando poco a poco. Raven tensó sus muslos y paró unos segundos, dejando que se acostumbrase a tan solo la punta de su dedo, moviéndolo suavemente. Cuando vio la forma en la que sus ojos se oscurecieron y cómo apretaba su labio inferior con sus dientes, la penetró del todo, consiguiendo que se arquease y le regalase una vista increíble de su cuello.

Lo dejó quieto y volvió a su intimidad, deslizando su lengua hasta su entrada para penetrarla con ella y mover su nariz sobre su clítoris, dejando que le mojase la cara completamente. El sexo con una mujer era increíble y había descubierto que le encantaba sobre todo el olor que desprendía como la humedad que envolvía todo; nada que ver con follar con un tío. Nada que ver.

Movió su dedo, creando movimientos de penetración, y entonces un grito ahogado y de sorpresa las alertó, y se quedó quieta antes de sentir la mano de Raven en su muñeca y tirando de ella para que dejase de estar en su interior. Maldita sea.

Apretó molesta su puño mientras Raven se dejaba caer en el sofá, y vio que se tapaba la cara. Miró en la entrada de la sala y vio a Woods con una mano en el pecho, cara de espanto y contra la pared que ya se había sellado. Respiraba completamente agitada y juraría que ni parpadeaba. Sacó la mano de su entrepierna y se bajó la falda, mirando hacia otro lado con la mandíbula tensa. Entonces decidió pasarse la manga de su túnica por su cara, sobre todo por los alrededores de su boca. ¡Joder! ¡Que había estado a punto de beberse a Raven Reyes!

Miró con furia entonces a Woods y se planteó seriamente lanzarle un encantamiento aturdidor para terminar de follarse a Reyes. La enfocó y la vio sonrojada, y bajó a sus piernas descubiertas, porque ese día llevaba calcetines, quería hincar su lengua de nuevo entre ellas.

Joder, lo iba a hacer.

Adiós, Woods.

—No me lo creo —escuchó la voz sin aliento de Gryffindor que, tras unos segundos, caminó hacia la mesa para dejar unos papeles sin dejar de mirarla.

Se metió la mano dentro del bolsillo interior de la túnica para sacar su varita y librarse de ella, pero Raven de repente se levantó, recuperando su túnica en silencio y colocándosela. La miró fijamente mientras salía de la sala, sin decir nada. Se levantó del suelo y se colocó en el sofá, tumbándose en él e intentando obviar aquella sensación de malestar que la inundó.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Lexa, y al abrir los ojos la vio a su lado de pie.

—No lo estoy contando —respondió, pero era mentira: ocho días, y esa habría sido la tercera vez que se la follaba.

—Octavia, confío en ti, de verdad, pero… Dios, no le hagas daño a Raven. No a ella…

Ella se enderezó molesta, mirándola con el gesto endurecido.

—¿La escuchabas llorar o quejarse de algo?

—No me refiero al sexo —contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—No quiero charlas de mejor amiga, Woods. Raven es mayorcita para decidir qué quiere hacer con su vida.

—Eso de que se vaya sin más es raro en ella —señaló hacia la pared sellada, y ella apretó más la mandíbula.

—Estamos aquí para ayudar a Clarke, no para jugar al protector de Reyes.

—Entiendo que ahora no quieras hablar de ello, Octavia, y solo te he pedido que no juegues con ella —suspiró, y ella la miró en espera de que continuase—. Y sobre Clarke, estoy preocupada: no está yendo a clases y apenas se le ve el pelo por el castillo.

—¿Y tienes teorías? Ya que te gusta trabajar solo con hipótesis… —bufó, levantándose del sofá. Se iba a ir nada más hablasen.

—Algo están haciendo los mortífagos con ella. Estoy segura.

—¿Crees que va a haber algún nuevo ataque?

—Dijiste que estaba más participativa en vuestras conversaciones. Intenta que te diga algo.

—¿Sobre lo que hacen los mortífagos? —alzó las cejas antes de reírse a carcajadas por la idiotez que acababa de decir.

—Inténtalo, Blake, seguro que consigues sacarle algo —que usase de repente su apellido la alertó ligeramente y le molestó también.

—Oh, es cierto, que me tengo que ganar vuestra confianza mientras mi amiga me pega palizas si intento meter las narices donde no me llaman.

—Deja de ser irónica, por favor. Y no he dicho que desconfíe de ti, sabes que no lo hago.

Intentó no pensar en por qué le dolía tanto que no confiasen en ella, porque pensaba que ya había hecho más que suficiente, pero parecía que no iba a ser nunca lo que ellas dos requerían. Así que decidió cambiar de tema antes de irse.

—Toma, quizás te es de ayuda —se agachó y recuperó lo que había conseguido, lanzándoselo a Lexa—. Ni se ha enterado la gilipollas de que se la he quitado.

Ya se había largado de allí cuando Woods descubrió que lo que tenía entre sus manos era la capa de invisibilidad de Clarke.

X X X

Estaba sentada junto al lago con ropa de calle y un abrigo gordo, porque comenzaba a hacer frío, pero necesitaba pensar en todo. Había estado evitando encontrarse con Lexa el día anterior durante las clases, pero era sábado y no tenía sitio donde meterse: era hora de enfrentarse a ella. Las había pillado, a Octavia y a ella, y en uno de los puntos donde más placer experimentó en su corta vida sexual. Se fue porque no estaba preparada para soltar eso que llevaba dentro, pero tuvo tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos, así que citó a Lexa en ese mismo lugar, a la misma hora de siempre. Debían cambiar de aires, ya que eso de investigar había quedado en el pasado.

Sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar pequeñas chispas para dibujar en la nieve. A veces lo hacía, sobre todo en pergaminos, para relajarse y en ese momento lo necesitaba. No tardó en sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos cuando se pudo apreciar en la nieve aquellos rizos que tanto le gustó acariciar en el pasado. Y es que toda ella formaba ya parte del pasado.

—No sabía que sabías dibujar, Reyes —escuchó a su lado, y giró el rostro para ver a Lexa sentada junto a ella, observando el retrato de Luna—. Se te da muy bien —admiró, y sus ojos conectaron.

Entonces vio que abría los brazos justo cuando comenzaba a llorar, dejando que se apoyase en su pecho. Lexa acarició su espalda con cuidado, dándole su tiempo para relajarse y que comenzase a hablar.

—Siento no habértelo dicho antes —fue lo primero que dijo.

—Entiendo que haya sido difícil decirlo, Rave. Me pasó algo parecido.

—Pero, joder, es Blake —se enderezó y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Y qué pasa si es Blake? —se interesó, y ella la observó como si estuviese loca al no darse cuenta.

—¿Te recuerdo quién es Octavia Blake? —preguntó y señaló su antebrazo.

—El pasado es el pasado, Raven —sintió un pinchazo en el pecho con la frase—. Mírala ahora: habrá sido lo que quieras, pero está implicada al máximo con dos chicas a las que decía odiar para ayudar a su mejor amiga. Eso no me parece de una persona mala. Habrá sido cruel y despiadada, pero me está gustando conocer a la Octavia que lucha por una relación de amistad.

—Estoy muy confundida, Lex —se puso las manos contra la cara y aprovechó para limpiarse alguna lágrima que continuaba cayendo de sus ojos.

—Cuéntame cómo pasó.

—Discutíamos y nos metíamos con la otra. Como siempre —suspiró—. Y le eché en cara que siempre elegía el usar la fuerza bruta en lugar de la magia. Y… —otro suspiro, y se frotó los ojos, mirando a su amiga—. Nos besamos.

—¿Ella te gusta?

—Nunca he pensado en ella de esta forma, es… joder, debería odiarla. Me gustaría odiarla como antes, pero no sé qué me pasa.

—Quizás sí que tiene cosas que te gustan.

—El sexo —confesó, mirando de nuevo al frente y sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían, porque no era un tema del que solía hablar—. Me gusta el sexo con ella.

—Si es algo físico…

—Claro que es físico —frunció el ceño, mirándola de nuevo—. Después de que consigamos que Clarke vuelva… ¿qué? ¿Se va a quedar de buenas con nosotras? —alzó las cejas, incrédula.

—¿Quieres que se quede de buenas con nosotras? —volvió a hablar cuando ella no respondió, porque no sabía qué contestar a eso— ¿Por qué lloras si es solo físico?

—Luna —simplemente dijo.

—Cuéntamelo —dio pie.

—La echo de menos —se le rompió la voz y sollozó pasándose el dorso de la mano bajo los ojos—. Y a veces siento que tengo que frenar esto y pedirle perdón. Ella no se fiaba de Octavia y aquí estoy yo, follándomela mientras ella está muerta —miró a su amiga, que acarició su hombro, y lo agradeció porque le dolía todo. Absolutamente todo.

—Creo que Octavia nos ha dado ya suficientes motivos para fiarnos de ella.

—¿Luna lo haría ahora? —inquirió, alzando las cejas y sin dejar de observarla.

—Luna tenía un carácter fuerte, pero yo creo que habría acabado aceptándola.

—Nada de esto habría pasado si Luna estuviese aquí.

—Raven, no sabes cómo me duele decir esto, pero Luna ya no está. Va a hacer tres meses desde que pasó lo inevitable, y mereces seguir adelante. Aunque te saque de tus casillas, Octavia no es mala.

Miró el retrato de Luna en la nieve y pasó la mano por encima de él, borrándolo con cuidado. Era hora de despedirse de ella, aunque siempre iba a vivir en sus recuerdos.

—Octavia no tiene sentimientos —dejó claro, porque algo debía ir mal dentro de esa chica tan cruel. Una persona con sentimientos no quema la piel a una chica solo por ser hija de muggles.

—Hagamos una cosa, Reyes —se sentó frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas—. ¿Podemos tener unos segundos diecisiete años?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que me cuentes todo lo que haya pasado con Octavia como si fuésemos dos adolescentes.

—Somos adolescentes —rebatió, y Lexa rio. Eso le hizo sonreír, porque hacía mucho que no la veía reírse así, y quizás habían tenido demasiada presión últimamente. Ella tampoco sonreía mucho últimamente.

—¿Cómo fue tu primera vez con Octavia? —suspiró y se colocó un mechón que se le escapó de la coleta tras la oreja.

—Duro.

—¿Duro? —se sorprendió.

—Vamos, es Octavia. ¿De qué te sorprendes? —jugó con sus manos algo nerviosa.

—¿Y cómo besa?

Sintió calor en los labios, porque no es que se hubiesen besado demasiado, pero… Uf, besaba muy bien. Y era la mezcla de sus labios prohibidos para ella, de la forma en la que su mano la sujetaba del cuello o cómo hincaba la nariz en su piel para olerla. Aunque en esos momentos donde la Slytherin le demandaba a seguir con el beso o apretaba sus dedos en su piel le gustaba sentirse suya por unos minutos, que mandasen en ella. Era una sensación extraña, como si fuese de su posesión, pero, obviamente, sin serlo. Raven Reyes no era de nadie. Era algo nuevo que le hacía temblar, y no iba a cortarlo, porque su cuerpo lo gritaba por la necesidad.

—Octavia besa —pensó en cómo definirlo—: Duro.

—Así no vamos a ningún lado —ambas rieron, y dejó que Lexa agarrase su mano.

—No lo sé, Lexa, quizás es la vía que he descubierto de desconectar de todo: acostarme con ella.

—Siento estar metiéndoos esta presión con lo de Clarke, debería estar haciéndolo yo sola.

—No es molestia para mí ayudarte. Ayudaros, a Clarke y a ti —corrigió al final.

—Gracias. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

—Malas y buenas noticias —la voz de Blake hizo que las dos se girasen y la viesen apoyada contra el tronco del árbol que había tras ella, con el semblante serio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Lexa se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba. Ella la imitó y vio que tenía nuevas heridas en el rostro y que tenía un ojo morado y medio cerrado.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —se preocupó queriendo comprobar sus heridas, y frenó cuando vio que la chica se echaba hacia atrás, sin mirarla directamente. Quizás le dolió un poco el gesto.

—Le dije a Clarke que la poción que hicimos era una droga, debería haber pensado que no iba a colar cuando viese que no había síntomas. Supongo que no soy tan inteligente —algo había en su voz que hacía que tuviese escalofríos por todos lados. Estaba rota y ronca. Parecía incluso triste.

—¿Lo han descubierto?

—Han roto todos los frascos que tenía guardado en el baúl. Me han pegado por darle "no se sabe el qué a Clarke". Aunque ella no estaba presente. Le está haciendo efecto, eso tenedlo por seguro.

—Tendremos que hacer más —sentenció Lexa, y Octavia asintió.

—Esta noche volveré al lago y lo llevaré a la sala de los menesteres. Podéis esperarme allí y si trabajamos durante toda la noche para mañana habremos terminado. Solo tendríamos que dejarlas reposar.

—Yo iré contigo —propuso, y por fin los ojos verdes de Blake la enfocaron.

—No.

—¿Cómo vas a ir sola al lago de noche? ¿Estás loca?

La chica no dijo nada, y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo. Lexa y ella la siguieron.

—Octavia, deja que ayudemos. No sabemos qué puede pasar. Aunque sea déjanos estar fuera —pidió, pero la chica no frenó su avance.

Dio unas zancadas y agarró su brazo para girarla. Octavia gritó con dolor, y ella no tardó en sentir la varita contra su cuello. Miró su brazo y luego enfocó aquel verde brillante.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó al ver sus ojos que fingían furia. ¿Cómo había acabado sabiendo interpretar sus miradas?

—Ayudar. Eso he hecho todo el rato: ayudar. Joder. Llevo ayudándoos desde el principio y no os dais cuenta ninguna de las dos —estaba más irritable que de normal, y eso le asustó un poco.

—Sí nos hemos dado cuenta —dijo la Gryffindor con voz suave, intentando tranquilizarla—. Aparta la varita de Raven —Lexa agarró la muñeca de la Slytherin con cuidado y bajó su brazo.

—Enséñame el brazo, Octavia —pidió.

La chica no hizo amago de nada, así que ella agarró su muñeca izquierda y subió su sudadera sin su permiso. Soltó su brazo, dando un paso hacia atrás, y vio cómo Octavia apretaba la mandíbula antes de retomar su camino al castillo. Lexa y ella se quedaron petrificadas en el sitio antes de conectar sus miradas.

—La marca tenebrosa —susurró la Gryffindor, como si necesitasen confirmación de qué era lo que apareció tatuado en el antebrazo de la Slytherin.

X X X

Todavía estaba intentando asimilar que Octavia se había dejado hacer aquella marca, que había entrado en los mortífagos para ayudarlas. La verdad es que jamás le podría haber pedido algo así a nadie, era demasiado arriesgado, pero la Slytherin tenía razón: debían hacer que Clarke y los de su alrededor confiasen en ella, y, aunque temía por la chica, sabía que sería cautelosa. O al menos esperaba que lo fuese.

Además, había visto la cara de preocupación en Raven. Esa era otra cosa que le había chocado enormemente. ¿Quién iba a decirle a ella que su mejor amiga, que siempre había estado completamente en contra de los Slytherin, acabaría teniendo algo con nada más y nada menos que Octavia Blake? Y es que tuvo que sonreír, porque, aunque Raven decía que solo era sexo, no podía evitar encontrar similitudes entre ellas y su propia historia con Clarke. Y pensar en la rubia le hizo sentir un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho, pensando en la última vez que la había visto y en cómo le había llamado Lexa después de tanto tiempo.

Parecía que lo que le estaba suministrando Octavia, aunque se hubiesen dado cuenta, había hecho algo de efecto, porque no habría entendido de otra forma ese cambio, no solo en la forma de dirigirse a ella, sino también en su mirada. Es que, Dios… Era casi su Clarke, y es que había tenido que obligarse a irse de ahí porque si no, la habría besado, y no quería acabar otra vez estampada contra el suelo, aunque hubiese accedido a acostarse con ella.

Caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca para repasar lo dado en aquellos últimos días, sabiendo que Raven estaría allí, cuando sintió una mano colocarse alrededor de su brazo y tirar de ella para que se hiciese a un lado, hasta quedar en un pequeño pasillo. Contuvo la respiración varios segundos al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Clarke. La estaba mirando desde muy cerca, y podía ver el azul suplicante de sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

—¿Clarke? —tuvo que preguntar con la voz algo temblorosa, porque no entendía qué querría la chica.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Woods —y su tono era amable, nada frío ni soberbio, y aquello hizo que su corazón bombease a doble potencia.

—Claro, ¿qué ocurre? —decidió ponérselo fácil, en parte porque se moría por saber de qué querría hablar Clarke con ella, y podía sentir la esperanza casi de forma tangible de que hubiese recordado, aunque fuese el mínimo detalle.

—Aquí no, ven conmigo —asintió, y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo cuando sintió la mano de la chica coger la suya para tirar de ella suavemente. No entrelazaron los dedos, por supuesto que no, pero sentir la calidez de su tacto contra su piel le dio ganas de llorar, porque era increíble lo muchísimo que echaba de menos aquellos gestos por parte de la rubia.

Anduvieron por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a uno por el que no había pasado en todos los años que llevaba allí. Aquel castillo era enorme y, aunque fuese prácticamente su hogar, parecía que nunca llegaría a conocerlo del todo. La rubia se apoyó contra una de las paredes, y le pareció verla nerviosa por unos segundos, pero enseguida se recompuso. Se colocó frente a ella, dejando una separación más que suficiente, y esperó a que la chica hablase.

—No sé qué me ocurre, Woods —habló, mirando hacia el suelo, y parecía que más que decírselo a ella, era un pensamiento en voz alta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con algo de miedo a la respuesta, prefirió tantear el terreno, saber hacia dónde se dirigía la Slytherin.

—A ti —y, acompañando sus palabras, levantó la vista, mirándola fijamente, y tuvo que aguantarse la ganas de ir hasta ella y rodear su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—¿A mí? —ladeó la cabeza— ¿Qué quieres decir?

El silencio rodeó todo por unos segundos, y ella prefirió no presionarla. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón en su oído, casi ensordecedor, pero es que era algo que no se había visto venir. Y, si tuviera que definir a Clarke en esos momentos, seguramente la palabra que elegiría sería vulnerable. Porque la chica había vuelto a agachar la mirada, evitando la suya inquisitiva, y ella iba a explotar allí en medio si no obtenía una respuesta rápidamente.

—Clarke… —quiso decirle, pero su voz la cortó.

—No sé qué me ocurre contigo, Lexa —y sus preciosos ojos azules en los suyos otra vez—. No sé qué me ocurre porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no sé qué mierdas me pasa, tengo sueños jodidamente extraños, no quiero hacerte daño y Octavia tampoco me está ayudando demasiado. Y creo que, si alguien me puede dar una respuesta, esa persona eres tú.

Sin respiración, así se había quedado después de aquellas palabras, acompañadas por un tono suplicante, que pedía a gritos ayuda, así lo había sentido, y es que le temblaban hasta las piernas, porque Clarke había comenzado a recordar. Quizá no del todo y por eso la chica estaba tan confundida y a ella se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

¿Y qué debía hacer? ¿Debía decirle la verdad? ¿Contarle todo a riesgo de que se burlase de ella? Pero es que la mirada que le dedicaba en esos momentos le incitaba a hacerlo, a no callarse absolutamente nada, a contarle lo profundamente enamorada que estaba de ella. Le incitaba a gritarle que ella no era así, que era la persona más dulce e increíble que había conocido en toda su vida, que le encantaba dormir con el rostro hundido en su cuello, y que su olor era su mayor adicción. Eso quería, confesarle todo aquello y que fuese lo que fuera, ella ya estaba cansada de luchar.

—Woods… Por favor —no se había dado cuenta que se había sumergido en su propia lucha interna hasta que escuchó su voz, y volvió a perderse en su mirada.

—Estábamos juntas, Clarke —lo dijo sin más, porque o lo hacía así o no podría hacerlo de ningún otro modo.

—¿Qué? —la risa nerviosa de la rubia no se hizo esperar, y cambió el peso de pie, moviéndose rápidamente—. ¿Tú y yo? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—¿No querías la verdad? —y podía notar su propia voz temblar, el nudo en su garganta era casi insoportable, y las ganas de llorar inminentes—. Pues esa esa, Clarke, estábamos juntas.

—Eso es imposible —negó aquella posibilidad y comenzó a andar de un lado para otro, antes de girarse hacia ella—. ¿Cómo íbamos a estar juntas? ¡Si no lo recuerdo!

—Porque te hicieron algo —le dijo, y fue testigo de aquella forma tan suya en la que se le fruncía el ceño en algunas ocasiones—. Te borraron la memoria, nuestros recuerdos, y es por eso por lo que tienes esos sueños conmigo.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —la chica seguía sin querer creer sus palabras—. ¿Quién me borraría la memoria?

—¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo, Clarke? Creo que está más que claro.

La chica se volvió a apoyar en la pared, y ella observó cómo llevaba sus manos a su rostro, respirando en profundidad. No dijo nada más, porque suponía que aquello debía ser demasiado para asumir, así que se quedó allí, frente a ella, dejándole el tiempo que necesitase. No sabía qué le diría cuando se calmase, pero parecía que no había rastro de la furia y del odio que la solía caracterizar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —escuchó tras varios minutos su voz, y le pilló un poco de sorpresa, aunque pareció que la expresión en su cara debió revelar su confusión—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos juntas?

—Desde las navidades pasadas hasta este verano.

—¿Y cómo fue? —y su mirada le decía que realmente estaba interesada en escucharle hablar sobre ellas dos, sobre su historia.

—Increíble —optó por ser sincera—. Los mejores meses de mi vida, Clarke.

—Por eso me has estado buscando estos meses… —ató cabos, y ella simplemente asintió— Joder, me frustra no recordar —se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas con cuidado.

—Clarke… Estamos haciendo lo posible por ayudarte —se incorporó, acercándose poco a poco a la chica, tanteando el terreno, queriendo saber dónde estaba el límite.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Llevo todo el curso intentando hacer algo para que recuerdes.

—Pues no sé qué será, pero creo que está comenzando a funcionar —reconoció, y sus ojos azules brillaban como hacía tiempo.

Fue todo lo que necesitó, eso y que Clarke se incorporase también, acercándose a ella, y apenas unos centímetros las separaban ya. Sus miradas conectaron, y aquella necesidad de sentirla se adueñó de ella de nuevo, porque su Clarke estaba ahí, podía palparla. La Slytherin se acercó aún más, y no pudo evitar colocar sus manos en sus caderas al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su frente en la de la rubia. Su cálida respiración golpeaba contra sus labios, y había echado tanto de menos momentos como ese que casi dolía.

—Vuelve a mí, Clarke… —le susurró, rozando su nariz con la suya, e inclinándose para atrapar sus labios.

Y apenas los había rozado, cuando la chica se separó, mirándola con el temor escrito en sus pupilas, y ella quiso retenerla, de verdad que sí, pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era dejarla para que se aclarase. Así que se quedó allí, intentando controlar sus emociones mientras la rubia desaparecía por el pasillo sin decir nada. Se repitió una y otra vez que estaba más cerca que nunca, y no intentó controlar las lágrimas cuando se acumularon en sus ojos.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 12 de TRATB?**

 **¿Qué nos deparará el futuro?**

 **¿Clarke vuelve a sentir cosas por Lexa?**

 **¿Lexa casi sufre un infarto al pillar Octaven?**

 ** _Mamma mia,_ ¿qué ha hecho Octavia?**

 **¿Qué le ocurre a Raven?**

 ***música de misterio***


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Fue demasiado fácil, tan fácil que incluso podría haberle atemorizado si no fuese porque aquella gente no le daba ningún miedo. Quizás lo que había luego sí. Tras la rotura de los frascos y una buena paliza por parte de aquellos mortífagos de mierda, Clarke apareció en la habitación, frenándolo todo en vez de unirse a ellos. La poción iba bien, y parecía que iba volviéndose la que era poco a poco.

A pesar de todo, cuando se quedaron a solas y ella le levantó la manga del brazo izquierdo para descubrir su tatuaje, la rubia sonrió de forma engreída y le preguntó con chulería "¿tienes miedo?". Ella respondió que quería ser uno de ellos, y la sonrisa en su amiga se ensanchó. Aún se repetía en su cabeza ese "estoy orgullosa de ti", aunque en su interior quería creer que simplemente era una fachada.

La llevó ella sola, a pesar de que pensaba que iban a ir acompañados por todos los demás. Le descubrió el pasadizo que había bajo el sauce boxeador que llevaba directo a la casa de los gritos, en Hogsmeade, y finalmente al lugar donde habitaban algunos mortífagos en locales aparentemente normales. Un punto de enlace para el sito real de reuniones. Se aparecieron en otro lugar, no quiso preguntar por si acaso, y sabía que el humo negro que rodeó a Clarke lo haría pronto también cuando ella misma se apareciese.

Sabía que iba a tener que investigar a la rubia de cerca y eso le permitiría estar al tanto de todo, quizá descubrir qué le hicieron para provocar ese cambio en ella. Le obligaron a hacer un pacto antes de realizarle el tatuaje que la marcaría de por vida. Miró el resultado, horas después, y lo vio a la perfección a pesar de ser de noche. No tardó en sentir ese vuelco en el estómago tan desagradable, y se lo tapó de nuevo. Se lo fue a decir tanto a Reyes como a Woods, pero al final decidió que no, que pondría distancia para que no se involucraran en eso. Demasiado débiles.

O eso quería creer.

Desde el encuentro en la sala de los menesteres no volvió a hablar con Raven, ni siquiera se le acercaba en las clases, y compartían más de una, por supuesto. Y era algo que la enfurecía, pero más por su propia parte. Porque no quería, pero lo hacía. No sabía explicarlo bien, porque ni ella misma lo entendía, pero estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, y lo que quería era acercarse y poder estampar sus labios con los de la latina y follársela otra vez. Joder, es que necesitaba esos gemidos y el olor de su maldito cuello de nuevo como si de una droga se tratasen. Estaba obsesionada con ella, y a veces temía que se le fuese todo de las manos.

Sus relaciones sexuales anteriores habían sido una puta mierda comparadas con lo que sentía estando en el interior de la Ravenclaw. Se había excitado más simplemente viendo cómo los labios de la latina se entreabrían en busca de aire mientras apretaba su cuello que cuando cualquiera se la follaba a escondidas en algún pasadizo de las mazmorras. Inexplicable, porque encima era una chica, factor que tampoco le importaba demasiado, a pesar de haber sido todo un descubrimiento para sí misma. Ni cuando vio a Clarke años atrás con alguna chica en la sala común se le pasó por la cabeza que a ella también podrían gustarle.

Siempre había odiado a cualquiera que no fuese de Slytherin, pero admitía que la faceta de Reyes agresiva le gustaba y le ponía muy cachonda. Mordió su labio antes de enterrar la cara entre sus manos y suspirar. Le ponía muy furiosa, sí, toda esa situación le enfadaba.

Se levantó del suelo y golpeó el tronco del árbol en el que había estado apoyada, antes de mirar el lago. Tenía que meterse ya y acabar cuanto antes. Se quitó el abrigo y la sudadera que llevaba, antes de hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones, tan solo le molestarían a la hora de nadar más rápido; la camiseta se la dejó. Protestó por el frío que hacía y comenzó a avanzar hacia el agua, con una bolsa colgada al hombro.

—¡Joder! —apretó los dientes al meter los pies en el lago, y respiró profundamente antes de avanzar más y lanzarse el encantamiento de casco-burbuja, colando después la varita por la goma de la cintura de su ropa interior.

Sabía dónde estaba y tenía que ser rápida antes de salir. Tan solo con diez minutos ya estaría torpe con los movimientos y no tardaría mucho tiempo más en sufrir una hipotermia grave, porque el agua estaba la hostia de fría.

—¡Octavia! Espera —escuchó a sus espaldas, cuando el agua le llegaba por la cintura y vio a Raven desprendiéndose de su abrigo, y colándose en el agua.

—Quédate ahí —pidió, pero la chica ya se hallaba temblando a su lado. La observó de la cintura para arriba, que era por donde también le cubría el agua—. Estás loca. Quédate fuera y espérame.

—Es peligroso y no vamos a dejar que lo hagas sola. Además, si vamos dos, cogeremos más en el mismo tiempo.

Apretó la mandíbula y vio que Lexa también había llegado, dispuesta también a meterse en el agua.

—Quédate tú ahí y espéranos a cuando salgamos. Ten un fuego preparado —indicó a Woods, que se quedó parada, sabía que el hecho de tener la misión de preparar lo prescindible para entrar en calor al salir sería importante para ella y no se movería. La vio asentir a lo lejos y miró a Raven, que tiritaba de frío—. Quédate —le suplicó y la chica ni la miró, avanzando hacia dentro—. Escúchame: sígueme en todo momento y no te separes de mí. Si notas que comienzas a estar torpe con tus movimientos, pégame o haz algo que llame mi atención y salimos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí.

Le echó el mismo encantamiento que a ella para que pudiese respirar bajo el agua, y avanzó hasta que ya no hacían pie, dirigiéndose a las profundidades del lago.

—Tenemos siete minutos —anunció antes de sumergirse y ver que ella también lo hacía.

Una vez estuvieron sumergidas, comenzó a bucear tras lanzar un _lumus_ y así poder ver bajo las oscuras aguas. Tiró del brazo de Raven para que estuviese cerca de ella en todo momento. Esperaba que no tuviesen ningún inconveniente allí abajo, pero ambas sabían que las criaturas acuáticas eran casi tan amigables con los magos y brujas como los centauros.

No tardó en localizar las algas con su color lila característico, cuando estaban ahí incluso brillaban, cosa que dejaban de hacer cuando eran arrancadas. Eran bastante anchas y duras, así que sacó de la goma de sus bragas una navaja que le robó a su padre ese verano, sin propósito de usarla para hacer el mal, y comenzó a cortarlas, tendiéndoselas a Raven, que se mantenía a su lado moviendo los brazos para no elevarse en el lago y metiendo cada alga en la bolsa que le cedió. No era demasiado profundo allí, así que no tenían problemas con la presión del agua.

—Joder —lo dijo, pero sabía que no la escucharía, así que tiró de ella hasta esconderse tras unas rocas cuando vio nadar de cerca a un grindylow, pronunciando un _nox,_ para dejar de alumbrar con la varita y que no las viese.

Miró su mano cuando Raven la cubrió con la suya, y casi no podía ver nada a esa profundidad, pero veía su silueta y el roce de sus dedos la llenaron de fuerza para seguir. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle que se quedase allí quieta, la alumbrase con el _lumus_ y que, si veía algo, apagase rápidamente la varita y que ella volvería hasta allí. Le dio un apretón en la mano y admitía que echó de menos el roce cuando la soltó.

Tenía que ser rápida, no les quedarían ni cuatro minutos. Empezó a cortar con más insistencia, alumbrada por la varita de Raven, antes de quedarse completamente a oscuras. Se colocó las algas que había recolectado bajo un brazo y con el otro nadó hacia donde dejó a Reyes. Sin encontrarla.

—Joder —maldijo de nuevo y sacó su varita—. _Lumus_ —se alumbró lo que quedó frente a ella y vio al Grindylow sujetando a Raven con sus dedos largos, la chica intentaba moverse, pero sin ningún resultado. Dos minutos—. _Nox_ —y apuntó en dirección al animal marino—: ¡ _Relashio!_

Con la luz que se desprendió de la varita vio cómo la soltaba, y entonces explotó la burbuja que rodeaba la cabeza de Raven. Nadó hacia ella, alcanzó su brazo mientras subían y sujetó la bolsa para que no la perdiesen, nadando rápidamente hacia la superficie. Un minuto y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie la tocase.

X X X

Se quedó allí fuera, casi estática, viendo cómo Raven y Octavia se sumergían en aquel lago. La Slytherin estaba tomando últimamente decisiones muy impulsivas y poco meditadas, aunque estaban hablando de Octavia Blake, ni siquiera sabía por qué le sorprendía tanto. Lo que sí le fascinaba era todo lo que la chica estaba ayudando para traer a Clarke de vuelta. Durante su relación con la rubia, nunca habían hablado en profundidad de la amistad de ellas dos, pero podía ver que su vínculo era fuerte. De otra forma, dudaba mucho que Octavia se hubiese acercado a ellas, cuando en un principio las odiaba con tanta fuerza.

Solo esperaba que el agua no estuviera tan fría cómo parecía. Estaban ya en diciembre, con Navidad a la vuelta de la esquina, y solamente el hecho de estar a la intemperie era casi molesto. Esperaba que no les pasase nada a ninguna de las dos. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de Raven yendo tras Octavia. Su amiga le había dicho que no era más que sexo, pero ella podía leer entre líneas: esa preocupación genuina, esas miradas que ellas dos creían que eran disimuladas. Todo aquello hablaba por sí solo.

Estaba a punto de pronunciar el conjuro _Incendio_ , tal y como Octavia le había pedido para que pudiesen calentarse tras salir del agua, pero el sonido de una rama rompiéndose llamó su atención. Se giró rápidamente, sujetando su varita con firmeza frente a ella, por si tenía que usarla, y su corazón se saltó un par de latidos por lo menos al ver a Clarke Griffin dirigiéndose hacia el bosque. Se percató en que andaba con la cabeza agachada e inmediatamente recordó su último encuentro. Dios, es que habían estado a punto de besarse nuevamente. Aquella mirada que la chica le había dedicado mientras le suplicaba que le explicase qué era lo que había pasado entre ambas. Había podido ver a su Clarke frente a ella durante esos momentos, y las esperanzas de recuperarla estaban más vivas que nunca en ese instante.

Miró momentáneamente hacia el lago, y casi ni había movimiento en la superficie. Hizo acopio de toda la confianza que tenía en Octavia, sabía que se mantendría a ella misma y a Raven a salvo, y fue con cautela tras Clarke, sin querer asustarla. La siguió de cerca hasta que vio que se paraba junto a un árbol, apoyando su espalda en él, inspirando con fuerza al mismo tiempo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Parecía bastante agobiada, y se le estrujó el corazón en el pecho al verla así. Quería ayudarla, con todas sus fuerzas, porque ver a Clarke Griffin tan confundida le llevaba a pensar en los momentos que habían compartido juntas, y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—¿Clarke? —la llamó, con la inseguridad tiñendo su voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lexa? —la chica lo dijo, sin girarse, y suspirando al mismo tiempo, perdiendo su vista en la inmensidad del bosque que rodeaba el castillo.

No sabía bien cómo actuar, sabía que todavía tenía que ser precavida con la chica, porque el estado en el que se encontraba era frágil, se podía ver con solo mirar la expresión que en esos momentos mostraba en su rostro. Se acercó poco a poco, con el corazón casi destrozándole las costillas.

—Clarke… ¿estás bien? —de verdad, no sabía qué decirle en aquellos momentos.

—¿Te lo parece? —dijo irónica, y esta vez sí que desvió su mirada para clavarla en sus ojos.

—Por algo te lo pregunto, ¿no?

Tuvo que contener el aire cuando vio perfectamente cómo intentaba contener una pequeña sonrisa, y es que aquellos pequeños gestos eran tan de su Clarke que tenía que aguantarse todas las ganas del mundo de ir y comérsela a besos. La chica suspiró derrotada, y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo, comenzó a jugar de forma con nerviosa con sus manos y centró su vista en algún punto indefinido.

—Eres muy listilla, Woods —pudo notar un tono entre tristeza y diversión en su voz que le creó un nudo en la garganta.

Se acercó aún más, tanteando el terreno, y la chica simplemente volvió a desviar su vista. Lo tomó como una buena señal y se dejó caer a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el tronco que quedaba tras ellas. Se atrevió a girar su rostro, lo justo para apreciar el perfil de la Slytherin. Dios, es que se moría por levantar su mano, tan solo unos segundos, y acariciar aquella piel, deslizar las yemas de sus dedos por esa mandíbula tan increíble. Desde aquella perspectiva, el azul de sus ojos era más que alucinante.

—Clarke, puedes hablar conmigo —le dijo—. Sé que la conversación que tuvimos te ha dejado pensativa, pero todo lo que quiero es ayudarte.

La chica se tensó un poco al escuchar sus palabras, pero volvió a relajarse al segundo, y aquello parecía un buen indicio, porque, si echaba la vista hacia atrás, al comienzo del curso, podía ver perfectamente el progreso que Clarke había hecho. Estaba mucho más cerca de su Clarke que de aquella persona sin sentimientos por nada ni nadie.

—Se supone que debería estar odiándote, Woods —su voz no sonó nada firme, y ella se revolvió en su sitio por esas palabras—. Debería estar haciéndote alguna putada, o riéndome de ti, no disfrutando de tenerte a mi lado.

La chica hundió el rostro entre las manos, y la escuchó suspirar con fuerza. No podía ni empezar a imaginar por lo que debía estar pasando Clarke en esos momentos, porque todo lo que la chica creía cierto y daba por sentado no era más que una fachada que ella había construido, pero no lo recordaba. Una fachada que, poco a poco, caía de nuevo.

—Sé que esto debe estar siendo muy duro para ti, Clarke, pero te puedo asegurar que tú nunca has sido como crees —tenía que decírselo, tenía que saber que era una persona absolutamente maravillosa.

—Yo ya no creo nada —bufó, volviendo a destaparse la cara, y mirándola a ella—. Aunque debo merecer mucho la pena para que me quieras ayudar con tantas ganas —sonrió de nuevo, de medio lado, y, Dios, las ganas de comérsela a besos volvieron con más fuerza que nunca.

—Mereces mucho la pena —confirmó, y en esta ocasión fue ella la que desvió la mirada, algo cohibida tras las palabras que acababa de decir.

Entre las dos se hizo el silencio, pero podía sentir la mirada de Clarke sobre ella, analizando su rostro, y se le paró el corazón, casi literalmente cuando la sintió moverse a su lado, y segundos después su cuerpo estaba más cerca del suyo. No hubo ningún movimiento más por parte de ninguna, pero se estaba demasiado bien allí. No fue hasta unos cuantos minutos después que decidió que tal vez ya era hora de regresar, Octavia y Raven estarían a punto de volver a la orilla. Se incorporó, levantándose poco a poco, pero no llegó a hacerlo cuando sintió la mano de la chica sujetando su muñeca. Se giró levemente para mirarla y el brillo en su mirada hizo que un escalofrío la recorriese al completo.

—Quédate un rato más, por favor —pidió, y es que le era imposible negarle nada.

Asintió, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras se volvía a sentar junto a ella, un poco más cerca esta vez. Solo esperaba que Raven y Octavia estuviesen bien.

X X X

Dio una bocanada de aire al salir a la superficie y miró a Octavia cuando salió también del agua, explotándose al instante la burbuja que rodeaba su cabeza. Se miraron unos segundos fijamente, aún lejos de la orilla del lago, y no pudo evitar nadar hacia ella y rodear su cuello para besarla. Una forma de agradecerle la ayuda y de hacerle saber que necesitaba su boca. La Slytherin correspondió el beso automáticamente y continuó moviendo sus brazos sobre el agua para que las dos se mantuvieran a flote. Estaba muerta de frío, no sentía apenas sus extremidades, pero la boca de la chica era cálida, mucho, y podría quedarse allí más tiempo si la Slytherin seguía devorando sus labios de esa forma.

La mano de Blake se deslizó por su espalda y entonces el agua las cubrió hasta la nariz antes de soltarse las dos y mantenerse a flote de nuevo. Tuvo que reír tras toser, porque había tragado agua y entonces vio algo maravilloso, que se incrementó por estar únicamente iluminadas por el cielo oscuro estrellado: una sonrisa de verdad de Octavia Blake. Incluso se le hicieron unas arruguitas adorables alrededor de los ojos. Y suponía que fue algo que las destensó a las dos, el estar las dos vivas tras aquella misión. Se miraron fijamente y la chica de pelo negro colocó su mano sobre su nuca para atraerla a otro beso, esa vez más corto, y pudo notar que los labios de las dos temblaban.

—Vamos a la orilla o moriremos congeladas —anunció la de ojos verdes y ella asintió antes de nadar juntas hacia allí, esperando encontrar a Lexa, pero no estaba.

Por un momento se asustó, pero vio que había recogido todo lo que llevaron, así que si se había ido había sido por su propio pie. Volvió la vista hacia Octavia, y la vio trepando por un árbol que había allí sacando una bolsa de una hendidura que había en la parte superior. La miró fijamente y vio que sacaba ropa seca y aprovechaba el objeto de equipaje para introducir la bolsa mojada con las algas. Le sorprendió la habilidad para moverse de la chica, ella estaba completamente congelada. Casi de forma literal.

—Tenemos que esperar a Lexa, seguro que vuelve aquí —la vio asentir antes de que se acercase a ella con las prendas de vestir que había llevado.

—Quítate la ropa y póntela.

—No, es tuya. También tienes frío —negó, sintiendo que todo le temblaba.

—Joder —escuchó incluso cómo castañeaban sus dientes.

No protestó cuando le quitó la sudadera que llevaba, dejándola caer al suelo, y luego la ayudó a quitarse la camiseta. Miró cómo la observaba cuando quedó desnuda de cintura hacia arriba, y se sintió algo cohibida por esa mirada verde. Pasó una toalla sobre su cuerpo para secarla y le puso la sudadera seca que tenía antes de pasar a desnudarla de cintura hacia abajo, arrodillada en la nieve. Se levantó y frotó sus brazos, y sintió que un latido se le saltaba al verla así de atenta con ella. Observó sus labios y los vio algo morados, seguramente los suyos estaban igual.

La ropa seca le vino bien, y entonces fue su turno de cuidar a Octavia mientras intentaba secarse lo máximo posible con una toalla y su varita. Y serían sus hormonas adolescentes, pero era la primera vez que la veía tan "desnuda", tan solo llevaba una camiseta mojada y totalmente pegada.

Juntó todas las ramas que pudo y con un _Incendo_ consiguió hacer fuego para calentarse. Recuperó su abrigo y se lo dio a la Slytherin, pero esta le instó a colocárselo ella. Octavia se colocó un pantalón seco que había sobre la nieve y una sudadera sobre la camiseta húmeda.

Hicieron flotar y girar su ropa mojada sobre el fuego que crearon para que se secara antes, y se sentaron alrededor del fuego. Se abrazó las piernas a sí misma una vez sentada, tiritando de frío. Si le añadía el clima que hacía en el ambiente, la mezcla era horrible.

Vio que extendía los brazos para colocar las palmas hacia el fuego y sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a la cabeza de la serpiente de la marca tenebrosa que se dejó ver. ¿Y si estaba en ese estado y Octavia siempre había querido ser uno de ellos? No le habría sorprendido en absoluto encontrársela el día que se la encontró en la lechucería, ¿por qué le importaba ahora? Odiaba sentirse preocupada por ella, pero ¿y si le pasaba algo allí? Aunque sabía que ella sola sabía defenderse y encima había visto que aguantaba golpes muy duros.

—Necesitábamos a alguien que siguiese a Clarke de cerca —sorprendentemente Octavia supo en lo que pensaba.

—Seguro que encontrábamos otros modos —dijo resentida.

—Reyes, últimamente no se fiaban de mí, tenía que ganarme otra vez su confianza, y esta era la mejor forma para conseguir información.

—Porque a Clarke no le puedes pegar palizas para que suelte algo, ¿no? —la miró fijamente y la Slytherin giró el rostro hacia las llamas.

—No puedo hacerle daño a Clarke —confesó tras unos segundos en silencio, cuando ya pensaba que no lo iba a hacer, y se ganó de nuevo su mirada.

—¿Por qué? —los ojos verdes de la morena no la miraban.

—Porque no, Reyes —zanjó el tema.

Se le quedó un mal sabor de boca, y lo primero que pensó era que Octavia estaba colada por Clarke. Puso las manos cerca del fuego para calentarse ella también, e intentó no pensar en nada de eso porque le hacía sentir cosas que no quería sentir por ella. Recordó cuando agarró su mano bajo el agua, y le gustó sentir sus dedos contra los suyos, ni siquiera se entrelazaron de forma correcta, pero ahí estuvieron. La última vez que compartió un gesto parecido fue con Luna, y siempre pensaba un "mira adelante, no te estanques en el pasado", pero joder, es que cada vez que veía su fotografía en la pared de la entrada al castillo con ese letrero de "siempre os recordaremos" sentía que le fallaba la respiración. La imagen estaba en movimiento, por supuesto, y encima realizaba un pequeño giro de cabeza con esa sonrisa increíble y sus rizos balanceándose con gracia. La echaba de menos, incluso a su pelo. Luego miraba sus ojos marrones y se preguntaba cómo podía estar haciéndole eso, cómo podía estar cayendo ante Octavia Blake.

Miró a la chica, que se mantenía en silencio, observando el fuego con la mandíbula apretada, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Pero es que quién le iba a decir que iba a poder trabajar bien en equipo con ella, en cualquier momento: otros cursos o al comienzo de ese mismo cuando Lexa dejó que entrara. No le gustaba estar sintiéndose así, pero era un hecho que ocurría sin ningún tipo de remedio.

Sus ojos verdes comenzaban a provocarle cosas muy intensas, y cada vez que miraba sus labios deseaba que la besase con dureza. Se habían besado hacía unos minutos en el agua, y ya necesitaba su boca de nuevo. Y es que, sorprendentemente, Octavia Blake era adictiva.

Recordó su voz rota cuando les comentó lo de los frascos rotos, ¿y si estaba triste? ¿Octavia podía llegar a tener emociones? ¿Le daría miedo lo que podría suceder con los mortífagos?

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó a la Slytherin, que se giró para mirarla. Ya comenzaban a recuperar su color natural de piel.

—Nunca tengo miedo —dejó claro, y ella bufó—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí —se sinceró—. Por todas.

—¿Incluso por mí? —escuchó que usaba su tono de siempre, algo irónico, y le gustó que estuviese así de nuevo.

No contestó, porque la respuesta también le daba miedo.

Octavia se levantó, dejando su abrigo en el suelo. Confesaba que le gustaba la ropa que llevaba puesta: olía a la Slytherin. Se miraron fijamente mientras la de pelo negro manipulaba la bolsa de las algas, y de verdad que se moría por que la besase en ese mismo momento.

Se incorporó ella también y caminó hacia atrás hasta golpear con el tronco del árbol que había allí sin dejar de tener sus ojos conectados. Blake la observó unos segundos con la mandíbula y el puño apretados antes de ir hacia ella con decisión. Llevó automáticamente la mano a su cuello, y si aún su cuerpo no había alcanzado los treinta y siete grados, en ese momento subió hasta los cuarenta.

No dejó de mirarla y abrió su boca para buscar aire, un automatismo. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y bajó la vista a su boca para decirle sin palabras que la necesitaba.

—¿Quieres que nos vuelva a pillar Woods?

—Quiero que vuelvas a hacérmelo —sus ojos verdes bajaron a su boca, y sonrió levemente al verlo—. Y tú también lo deseas.

La chica se lamió los labios y aflojó el agarre de su cuello para besarla. Recibió su boca con gusto, y fue la primera vez que les salió un murmullo placentero por el roce de sus labios. Octavia no tardó en usar la lengua, reclamándola en silencio y ella le respondió, igual de desesperada.

—Quiero follarte sin parar —Octavia gimió contra sus labios antes de bajar a su cuello e inspirar contra su piel, mordiéndola antes de soltar un gruñido que le puso los pelos de punta—. Busquemos algún lugar para estar a solas, te necesito toda la noche para mí. Sin interrupciones —Volvió a besarla en los labios y ella correspondió como mejor podía—. No vuelvas a estar tanto tiempo sin hablarme —su tono de repente cambió y fue a decir algo, pero la chica se apartó de ella como si de repente quemase.

La Slytherin soltó un grito mientras daba un puñetazo a un árbol que estaba a un paso de donde ella se encontraba aún estática. No solo fue uno, sino varios, y ella se acercó a donde estaba para agarrar sus brazos. Sabía que algo le pasaba, aunque no hablase demasiado de sí misma, y a veces verla de esa forma le entristecía más que asustarla. Algo pasaba y Octavia debía ser muy orgullosa para poder decirlo y abrirse. O quizás es que era la única forma que tenía de liberarse de todo aquello: dando golpes.

—Eh, para, para —la chica se movía con violencia, intentando zafarse—. Octavia, tranquilízate, te vas a hacer daño.

—¡Suéltame! —pidió y la empujó, pero logró atraparla de nuevo antes de que volviese a hacerse daño en la mano con otro puñetazo—. ¿Por qué? —miró sus ojos fijamente mientras ella la apretaba entre sus brazos para que no moviese los suyos—. ¿Qué estás haciéndome? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

No supo descifrar su mirada, pero tampoco quiso perder el tiempo haciéndolo. La besó, esa vez comenzando el beso ella, y consiguió pegar la espalda de Octavia contra el tronco del árbol. Fue raro, pero la Slytherin se dejó arrinconar y le gustó la sensación de dirigir el beso por primera vez. Subió una mano hasta su pelo, con miedo de que la apartase, pero no lo hizo, y lo acarició con cuidado mientras profundizaban el beso a la vez.

—Yo tampoco sé qué me estás haciendo tú —susurró, y miró los ojos verdes de la chica—. Y sí, sí que tengo miedo también por ti. Me da miedo que os pase algo a cualquiera de vosotras —murmuró rozando sus labios con los de la Slytherin mientras hablaba.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, con sus frentes apoyadas y entonces la chica habló:

—Sí que tengo miedo —confesó, y ella agradeció internamente que fuese sincera, inclinándose para volverla a besar.

Gimió al sentir su lengua en ese beso más lento, y apretó varios mechones de su pelo liso y negro. No tardó en estar contra el árbol, y la Slytherin se presionó contra ella dejando una mano en el tronco junto a su cabeza y la otra apoyada en su mejilla. Le dijo a Lexa que no se habían besado demasiado, pero en ese momento tuvo tiempo para aprender bien la forma que tenía Octavia de hacerlo, porque estuvieron largos minutos simplemente conociendo la boca de la otra.

X X X

No quería estar en ningún otro lado en aquel preciso momento, y aquel pensamiento le asustaba más de lo que nada le había asustado en toda su vida. Joder, es que ella era Clarke Griffin y la chica que estaba a su lado compartiendo silenciosamente el mismo espacio físico era Lexa Woods, y aquello era tan incompatible como cierto, porque contra todo pronóstico, parecía que había tenido una relación con ella, y o que una vez había tachado de disparate, quizá no lo era tanto. Tan solo estar allí junto a ella y su corazón se aceleraba de una forma desconocida hasta el momento por ella, y es que lo peor era que le encantaba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podían llevar allí, pero seguro que había pasado más de una hora. Había huido al bosque para poder aclarar todo lo que pasaba por su mente, y no esperaba encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes allí, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba su apoyo más de lo que ella misma se imaginaba. Sabía que Lexa era una gran persona, nada que ver con ella, porque cada vez tenía más claro que no era más que basura, y no sabía cómo no había podido darse cuenta hasta entonces.

—Debería irme ya —escuchó que decía a su lado en un tono casi susurrado que le provocó cosquillas por todos lados—. Raven y Octavia deben de estar preguntándose dónde estoy.

—¿Octavia? —frunció el ceño, aunque ya sabía más que de sobras que su amiga las estaba ayudando—. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

La chica la miró de repente, y pudo ver que se debatía entre decirle la verdad o no, aunque supuso que al final optó por sí hacerlo.

—Buscaba algas para…

—Para dármelas a mí —le cortó, y la chica asintió—. Déjame ir contigo.

—¿Quieres venir? —pareció sorprendida de escuchar aquella respuesta por su parte.

—Sí, así puede dármelas directamente y no tiene que engañarme diciéndome que son algo que no son —se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la pequeña sonrisa que la Gryffindor le dedicó antes de que ambas se levantasen, poniéndose en marcha hacia donde la chica indicase—. Octavia es buena persona, ¿sabes? —le dijo una vez ya en camino, y la chica asintió con suavidad.

—Lo sé, nos lo ha demostrado estos meses —la chica tropezó brevemente con una rama y le faltaron segundos para acercarse a ella y evitar que se cayese. En otro momento habría dejado que se estampara contra el suelo con el simple propósito de reírse de ella, pero en esos instantes eso no cabía en las posibilidades—. Te tiene mucho aprecio, de otra forma no se comportaría así.

—Aunque creo que eso no es lo único que la ha animado para acercarse a vosotras —añadió en un susurro cuando ya casi llegaban a la orilla del lago y pudieron ver perfectamente a Raven y Octavia.

La Ravenclaw estaba dormida junto al fuego, su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su amiga y esta acariciaba su mejilla suavemente. Un sentimiento muy poderoso se instauró en ese preciso instante en su interior, y tuvo que girar el rostro para mirar a Lexa, que observaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, en ese mismo momento supo que quería tener eso mismo: el poder cuidar y proteger a la chica que tenía a su lado tal y como Octavia hacía con Raven. No controló sus impulsos y se acercó a la Gryffindor, sujetando sus mejillas con ambas manos y observó por unas milésimas de segundo la expresión de confusión que mostraba, antes de atrapar sus labios suavemente.

Tardó un poco en responder, pero enseguida Lexa comenzó a mover su boca contra la suya, con suaves embestidas, y sintió sus manos apoyándose en su cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Era inexplicable todo lo que sentía por dentro y la calidez que la rodeaba en el exterior mientras besaba los labios de aquella chica. Un sentimiento nuevo, pero a la vez tan familiar y perfecto que le hizo querer quedarse allí junto a ella para siempre. No profundizó el beso, en esos momentos no le hacía falta para transmitir a la Gryffindor todo lo que quería, simplemente se centró en sentir esos labios tan suaves contra los suyos, perdiéndose en los suaves jadeos que salían de la boca de la morena.

Se separó levemente de su boca para poder tomar aire, y apoyó la frente contra la de la chica, atreviéndose a acariciar su mejilla al mismo tiempo, y pudo apreciar el color de sus ojos verdes cuando los abrió, era increíble el poder verlos desde esa distancia.

—Deberíamos ir a por ellas, hace frío —sugirió Lexa, y el tono tembloroso que le salió le dio ganas de pedirle que se quedara allí un poco más con ella mientras seguía descubriendo cada rincón de su boca, pero sabía que tenía razón.

Fueron lentamente hasta donde se encontraban ellas, y aún sentía el corazón acelerado en el interior de su pecho por el momento que acababan de compartir. Octavia levantó la vista al oír que llegaban y se quedó estática al verla a ella allí.

—¿Clarke? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, en un tono suave para no despertar a Reyes— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venir a por esas algas que me tienes que dar —contestó simplemente, y fue testigo de cómo su amiga acariciaba el brazo de la chica castaña suavemente para despertarla. ¿Podría tener eso ella algún día con Lexa?

Miro hacia donde se encontraba, y la vio mirándola fijamente, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, y la chica hizo lo mismo. Dios, ¿cómo había podido no darse cuenta de todo lo que aquella chica provocaba en ella?

—¿Qué ocurre? —Raven se incorporó algo confundida, y en cuanto la vio a ella se tensó inmediatamente— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Lo sabe todo, Rave —le dijo Lexa, acercándose a donde estaba ella, y quiso acercarse más, porque apenas podía soportar la pequeña distancia que había entre ambas, pero se contuvo. Observó que Octavia se levantaba y mezclaba las algas con algo antes de meterlas en un frasco, ya en forma líquida y ofrecérselas para que se las tomara.

—Aquí tienes —su amiga se acercó a ella con semblante serio y le ofreció el frasco, bebiéndoselo de un trago y reconociendo al instante que era lo mismo que le había dado anteriormente.

—Gracias, Octavia —le dijo con sinceridad, esperando que la chica entendiese que no solo se refería a aquel mejunje, y la morena simplemente asintió y empezó a apagar el fuego.

—Deberíamos irnos ya al castillo, es demasiado tarde y podríamos meternos en problemas —se quedó alucinada al oír aquellas palabras de la boca de Octavia Blake. ¿Preocupada por si se podía meter en problemas? Increíble.

—Yo me voy ya, gracias por esto —alzó el frasco antes de devolvérselo a Octavia, que asintió antes de desviar la vista.

—Clarke, espera —oyó la voz de Lexa, y cuando se dio la vuelta, la chica estaba justo frente a ella—. ¿Vas a estar bien? —el tono preocupado de la chica le removió todo por dentro, y, aprovechando que Octavia y Raven estaban distraídas recogiendo sus cosas, alcanzó una de las manos de Lexa, acariciando sus dedos.

—Tranquila, tú preocúpate de llegar bien al castillo, yo estaré bien —le aseguró, y la chica sonrió mientras asentía—. Ve a ayudarlas, nos vemos por el castillo.

Y se regaló a sí misma un par de segundos más para observar aquel brillo en los ojos de la morena, disfrutando de aquella sensación que la envolvía completamente, antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia el castillo. Se lamió varias veces los labios por el camino, recordando lo bien que se habían sentido los de Lexa contra ellos y, aunque la confusión estuviera todavía muy presente, la calidez que se apoderaba de ella cuando tenía a la Gryffindor a su lado no dejaba lugar a dudas.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 13 de TRATB?**

 **Octavia, Octavia...**

 **Lexa, Lexa...**

 **Raven, Raven...**

 **Clarke, Clarke...**

 **Madre santa, cómo están nuestras protagonistas, ¿no?**

 **¿Qué nos deparará el futuro?**

 ***música de misterio***


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

La última jornada de clases antes de Navidad. Aquella mañana estaba siendo especialmente buena, y la angustia a la que casi ya se había acostumbrado, no estaba allí. Quizá se debía a que Clarke había mejorado muchísimo, pero también a que al día siguiente volvía a Dartford, junto a su padre, y haría una visita que tenía pendiente desde hacía tiempo. Hasta ese año, nunca se había sentido preparada, pero sabía que era el momento de ir a ver su madre, y aquellas navidades no lo dejaría pasar.

Por supuesto que, aunque intentase no hacerlo, su mente volaba sola a las navidades anteriores, donde pudo conocer a la verdadera Clarke Griffin, y le dolía pensar que aquellas navidades no podrían estar igual, haciendo las tontas alrededor del castillo, robándole besos donde quisiera, pero la esperanza de poder hacerlo en un futuro la mantenía a flote. Su último encuentro había sido increíble, aún podía sentir el calor de los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, y haber estado con ella de esa forma tras tanto tiempo le había hecho sentir mil cosas otra vez. Confiaba en que, tras las vacaciones, avanzarían más hasta que Clarke recuperase completamente la memoria.

Salió de la última lección del día acompañada de Raven, ya que habían compartido esa hora de Runas Antiguas, y la chica caminaba alegre a su lado, se le notaba que también tenía ganas de volver a casa. La iba a echar de menos durante esas semanas, porque su amiga le había demostrado en esos últimos meses y más que nunca lo mucho que la apreciaba, y es que, si alguien conocía el verdadero significado de la amistad, esa persona era Raven Reyes. Parecía que la chica, poco a poco, iba sintiéndose mejor y sobreponiéndose al duro golpe que había sido perder a Luna y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, podía notar que Octavia Blake formaba parte de esa recuperación.

—¿Cómo se presentan estas vacaciones? —preguntó su amiga mientras se dirigían hacia el gran comedor para compartir algunos momentos antes de tener que ir a sus respectivas torres para empezar a preparar los equipajes.

—Bueno, creo que bien, he decidido que visitaré a mi madre —comentó con valentía, Raven estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba en su familia.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida, y ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios—. Eso es genial, Lexa. Estoy segura de que, esté como esté, se alegrará de verte.

—Lo sé, es por eso por lo que quiero ir —sonrió completamente cuando la Ravenclaw le acarició el brazo con suavidad—. ¿Y las tuyas?

—Ya sabes, con mis padres en casa —se encogió de hombros—. Tendremos las típicas comidas con la familia, como siempre.

—¿Vas a echarla de menos? —preguntó con tono divertido de repente, y notó el leve rubor que cubrió las mejillas de su amiga.

—¿A quién? —sonrió, porque estaba más que claro de quién estaba hablando.

—No sé, ¿a Octavia? —ironizó de forma divertida.

—¿Qué? No —y acompañó su respuesta negativa con varios movimientos de cabeza, queriendo afianzar lo que ambas ya sabían que era mentira.

—Vamos, Raven, ambas estáis sintiendo más que simplemente sexo —y es que estaba segura, solo había que fijarse un poco en la forma en que su amiga y la Slytherin se miraban siempre.

Justo en ese momento se dispusieron a girar a la izquierda, a un pasillo que era conocido como un atajo hasta el gran comedor, pero Raven la cogió rápidamente de la túnica, tras haberse quedado paralizada una milésima de segundos. La chica castaña siguió caminando en dirección recta en vez de girar, y le pareció muy raro el cambio de actitud, así que quiso saber a qué se debía.

—Oye, Raven, el gran comedor es por allí —señaló la dirección correcta—. ¿Por qué vamos por aquí?

—Mejor vamos al patio, y te cuento lo de Octavia más detenidamente, ¿vale? —su voz nerviosa no le convenció para nada, sobre todo porque el frío del exterior era demasiado intenso para ir hasta el patio en esos momentos.

—Venga, Raven, no seas tonta —rio, y se dio la vuelta para tomar aquel atajo.

—¡Lexa, espera! —hizo caso omiso a las palabas de la Ravenclaw, y cuando giró, lo entendió todo.

Es que no le hizo falta ninguna explicación, el pinchazo en el pecho habló por si solo en cuanto vio a una chica cualquiera atrapada entre una de las paredes y el cuerpo de Clarke, mientras la rubia atacaba su boca una y otra vez, y la chica la sujetaba por la túnica. Sintió aquel nudo en la garganta tan familiar volver a ella, y tuvo que apretar con fuerza puños y mandíbula para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. ¿Qué hacía Clarke? ¿Por qué estaba besándose de aquella forma con otra Slytherin? Si le había confesado que no podía parar de pensar en ella, si le había besado como si todo volviese a ser como antes, ¿se había vuelto a olvidar de todo?

Antes de que pudiera pensar más, se vio arrastrada por Raven, que la sacó de ahí casi a rastras, mientras ella seguía con aquella imagen grabada a fuego en sus retinas, pero se negaba a llorar, se negaba a venirse abajo de nuevo.

—Lex… ¿estás bien? —susurró, mientras la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos y le instaba a caminar, alejándose de aquel lugar en el que la chica que ocupaba su mente se besaba con otra persona.

—No quiero hablar de ello, Raven —negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que se debe a que está confundida —quiso animarla, y ella asintió.

Asintió porque en parte no quería seguir tratando el tema, y en parte porque quería creerla. Creer que Clarke simplemente se sentía perdida y que aquellos últimos avances no se habían perdido. Se dejó guiar por su amiga por un camino más largo hasta el gran comedor y, aunque se animó un poco con la conversación que mantuvo con Raven durante un buen rato, aquel malestar en su interior no se fue.

X X X

Dio una vuelta más a su cama, y suspiró: siempre le pasaba lo mismo y cuando volvía a su casa tras estar en Hogwarts le costaba de más el conciliar el sueño. Se había acostado tarde al no tener sueño, y había aprovechado para escribir a Lexa y a Octavia. La Gryffindor y ella se prometieron el estar en contacto diariamente para saber que estaban bien, y en esa última mandó también una carta más de Clarke. Sonrió porque la rubia era muy ñoña y ya se estaba imaginando el romanticismo que transmitiría aquellos pergaminos. Ojalá pronto pudiera estar metiéndose de nuevo con ella por esa razón y ver cómo besaba a Lexa para demostrarlo.

A Octavia no sabía ni por qué le escribía, pues no había contestado a ninguna de las que mandó, y llevaban ya cinco días allí. No es que dijese demasiado, casi todas tenían el mismo patrón:

"Hola, Blake:

Espero que estés teniendo unas fiestas agradables y que estés bien.

Nos vemos pronto.

Raven Reyes".

A veces le gustaría que le contestase lo que fuese, alguna señal de vida, porque, joder, la echaba un poco de menos. Su rostro serio son su mandíbula apretada, esa forma de luchar contra sus propios demonios o la sonrisa de engreída que le ponía antes de llamarla "cara sucia".

Escuchó un ruido y se enderezó en la cama, llevándose la mano al pecho tras encender la luz de la lámpara. Fue una especie de alegría porque ahí estaban esos ojos verdes, al final de su habitación, y un sentimiento desagradable al ver ese humo negro: Octavia era una mortífago ahora. Fue a decir algo, pero la chica alzó la mano, mandándola callar en silencio y con el semblante serio.

—Quítate la ropa, Reyes.

Bueno, no era lo que esperaba, pero su cuerpo despertó las zonas requeridas rápidamente, sobre todo al escuchar aquella voz ronca. Llevó las manos a los botones de la camisa del pijama, desabrochándoselos sin dejar de observar aquellos ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada fijamente desde la esquina más alejada de la habitación. No habían vuelto a acostarse desde que Lexa las pilló, y necesitaba sus dedos y su voz diciéndole todo lo que quería hacerle.

—Separa esas piernas. Déjame verte.

Escalofríos por todos lados, eso era lo que sentía mientras la miraba desde su posición y separaba los muslos para que viese su parte más íntima. Estaba expuesta a la Slytherin, literalmente y en todos los sentidos, porque todo sucedía en su interior muy rápido, pero ella no intentaba frenar nada.

—Tócate —caminó hasta el escritorio que tenía junto a la cama, y vio cómo apoyaba la mano en la superficie, porque la otra estaba ocupada entre sus piernas. Vio los movimientos que Octavia realizaba bajo el pantalón que llevaba y deseó que fuese su mano la que estaba ahí.

Se giró para quedar de frente a su cuerpo y se tocó por primera vez a sí misma. Moviendo sus dedos lentamente sobre su clítoris y perdiendo el aliento cuando Octavia gimió sin apartar los ojos de su intimidad.

—Lame tus dedos.

Le estaba volviendo loca que estuviese siendo así, y con algo de nerviosismo se llevó los dedos a la boca, metiéndolos completamente en ella antes de sacarlos y encontrarse con sus ojos verdes ahora más de cerca.

—Eres mala, Reyes, y me encanta que seas mala —Octavia agarró su cuello cuando ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás para que así lo hiciese—. Me pone muy cachonda que seas así de mala.

—Más fuerte —pidió y la vio apretar los dientes al mismo tiempo que hincaba más sus dedos sobre su piel. Ella cerró los ojos por el placer y separó los labios para gemir y buscar aire, mecanismo automático de supervivencia, pero Octavia nunca estaba tiempo de más haciéndoselo. Paraba incluso antes de lo que podía aguantar.

—Túmbate —demandó y ella lo hizo nada más la soltó, Octavia se quedó de pie y pasó la mano por sus piernas antes de arrodillarse y lamer su abdomen, subiendo hasta sus pechos, donde lamió y mordió a su antojo—. Joder, Reyes… —murmuró, pasando la nariz por su esternón hasta llegar a su cuello.

Metió un dedo completo en su interior y ella se arqueó, disfrutando de aquella sensación. Lo sacó y entró con dos, e intentó aguantar un gemido, agradeciendo que Octavia tapase su boca. Sus padres dormían abajo, pero podrían escucharla. Volvió a salir de ella y entró con tres, quedándose quieta para que se acostumbrase a tal novedosa invasión.

—Cómo me pone que estés tan estrecha, joder.

Intentó separar sus dedos entre sí en su interior, y ella llevó la mano hasta su muñeca, tan solo para que empezase a embestirla. Octavia gruñó y mordió su cuello con fuerza antes de empezar a moverse contra ella. El placer fue indescriptible.

Aprovechó que estaba entretenida para bajar su chaqueta, y Blake la dejó colgando del brazo que la penetraba. Sus ojos conectaron con los suyos y volvió a apretar los dedos de su mano libre contra su cuello, gruñendo por el esfuerzo y aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas.

—Deja que sienta cómo te corres para mí.

Lo estaba haciendo rápido, mucho, y esperó que no se escuchase los sonidos húmedos que sonaban por todos lados y su cabecero de la cama dando una y otra vez contra la pared. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza, arqueándose completamente contra su mano para que las embestidas fuesen completamente descontroladas y duras.

—Córrete —repitió contra su boca.

—Joder, Octav… —no supo si se entendió bien, tampoco le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando tuvo un orgasmo que le hizo temblar con sus dedos aún en su interior.

Respiraba agitada contra el colchón, y sonrió a la chica satisfecha, pero se le borró el gesto de la cara cuando vio que Octavia se levantaba y la miraba seria. La sujetó a tiempo para desaparecerse con ella.

—Mierda, ¿qué haces? —murmuró, y algo no iba bien con su tono.

La Slytherin la miró de arriba abajo y ella se cubrió, porque estaba completamente desnuda. Observó el lugar y vio una pequeña cama a un lado y una caja con ropa en otro. El lugar era diminuto y la chica no tardó en agarrar su muñeca y aparecerse de nuevo en su habitación.

—¿Qué era eso? ¿Dónde estábamos? —para asegurarse que no se iba agarró su brazo, y Octavia se vio acorralada.

—¿Qué va a ser, Reyes? —preguntó con el labio superior elevado, mostrando asco—. Era mi puta habitación.

—En esa cama tú no cabes. ¿Cómo puedes dormir allí?

—Suéltame —intentó zafarse de ella, y vio que su chaqueta aún colgaba de uno de sus brazos.

—Octavia, habla conmigo —pidió, y la chica negó, apretando de nuevo la mandíbula—. ¿Me follas y te vas? ¿Así va a ser? —alzó las cejas, molesta—. Porque si es así, puedes irte a la mierda.

—Suéltame y así me puedo ir.

—Déjame conocerte —pidió, acercándose a ella y notó que se ponía nerviosa. No supo por qué motivo exacto: lo que le dijo, la poca distancia que las separaba o que aún estaba desnuda.

—Nadie quiere conocerme —sentenció, y ella suspiró antes de atraerla a su boca sujetando su nuca.

Hacía también bastantes días que no la besaba, si no contaba mal, desde que se metieron juntas en el lago. Separó sus labios y buscó la lengua de Octavia con la suya, consiguiendo que ambas suspirasen por el roce. Probó suerte una vez más con la Slytherin y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, manteniéndola cerca. La oyó gruñir, pero ella la continuó besando, sin importarle ninguna advertencia en forma de depredador. Gimió cuando la chica la movió por la habitación y la subió sobre el escritorio, entonces aprovechó para rodearla con sus piernas también, escuchándose otro gruñido.

Las manos de Octavia se apretaron en su culo y con un duro golpe la pegó a su abdomen, y cortó el beso porque se le escapó un gemido. La chica aprovechó para besar su cuello y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, aferrándose a su espalda. La escuchó protestar y entonces observó esa parte de su anatomía, descubriendo con horror la sangre que manchaba su camiseta.

—Para.

—No —continuó besándola justo por la zona de la yugular.

—Quiero que hablemos.

—Y yo quiero follarte —su voz sonó muy ronca, y tuvo un escalofrío cuando deslizó la nariz por su cuello, inspirando con fuerza—. Quiero que grites muy alto mi nombre.

—Por favor, Octavia —la empujó, pero recordó rápidamente su afán de escapismo y bajó del escritorio para coger su brazo.

—Vístete y vámonos de aquí —pareció ceder.

—¿No te vas a ir tú antes? —preguntó desconfiada y la vio sentarse en su cama, levantando las manos.

—Vístete —la animó, y ella lo hizo rápidamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. En varias ocasiones la recorrió con la mirada, y le gustó atraerla de esa forma.

Una vez se vistió, se acercó a la chica, que se incorporó antes de sujetar su brazo y aparecerse en un parque. La siguió mientras caminaban en silencio tras que la Slytherin se colocase la chaqueta; la verdad era que hacía bastante frío. Pasearon por una urbanización con sus casas a cada lado de la carretera, y entonces se colaron en el jardín de una. Esperaba que fuese la suya.

La instó a escalar por los tablones colocados sobre el tronco de un árbol al final de la gran extensión de césped y acabaron en una pequeña casita de madera. Octavia se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, y ella lo hizo frente a ella. Esperó a que comenzase a hablar ella, pero no lo hizo en ningún momento. Suspiró y se acercó hasta donde estaba, alcanzando su mano para que la mirase.

—Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias, cada una nuestro pasado y que nos hemos odiado durante muchos años. Pero ambas sabemos también que las cosas están cambiando entre las dos, y quiero poder conocerte. Saber cómo eres.

—Mi vida no ha sido fácil, y no voy a dejarte entrar en mi mierda porque creas que eres ahora mi amiga.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó lo primero.

—Esa es la casa de Clarke —señaló hacia un hueco que hacía varios tablones, la propietaria del jardín. Sintió un pinchazo, porque su mente volvió a aquello de que estaba enamorada de su amiga. ¿Por qué si no parecía estar más tranquila allí? ¿Y por qué le tenía que sentar mal que Octavia sintiese algo por otra?

—¿Has tenido algo con ella? —la mirada de Octavia cambió a una más sorprendida, observándola directamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Romance o sexo.

—¿Con Clarke? —ella asintió y la cara de asco de Octavia le hizo sonreír—. Por Merlín, no, Reyes —rechazó rápidamente—. Es solo mi amiga… Un momento —en realidad le gustó ver esa sonrisa de engreída en su rostro momentáneamente—. ¿Estás celosa?

—No —dijo escuetamente, borrando la sonrisa anterior de su rostro.

—¿Segura?

—Sigue contándome la historia de este lugar.

—Raven, nunca he hablado de esto, ni siquiera con Clarke, a pesar de que ella lo sabe porque no es idiota. Nunca lo he contado directamente, quiero que lo sepas y no quiero que hagas ni preguntas ni intentes sacarme nada más de lo que diga aquí.

—Te lo prometo.

—Intentaré que sea rápido —la chica suspiró, algo frustrada—. Mi padre es el que me ha criado, si es que se puede llamar así. Desde que era un bebé me odió y no me ha tratado como un padre debería tratar a una hija —oh, Dios—. Desde que era pequeña me ha tenido encerrada en esa habitación, y tan solo me sacaba para comer y limpiar la casa con los elfos domésticos, yo pensaba que era como un juego. Después, cuando tuve los seis años, me dejaba estar por la casa libremente y yo veía las atrocidades que él hacía en su "sala secreta". No era secreta, porque lo dejaba demasiado a la vista para que su hija pequeña mirase a través de un cristal —suspiró pesadamente antes de conectar sus miradas—. Tortura y mata muggles, los odia con todo su ser —explicó—. Yo intentaba llamar su atención siempre, pero solo conseguía que se enfadase y comenzase los manotazos o los empujones. Nunca he llorado —ella estiró su mano para agarrar la suya, haciéndole saber que la estaba escuchando—. Luego, comenzó a beber y se metía conmigo todo el rato, no fue hasta los diez cuando me ató en su "sala secreta" y empezó a torturarme, dibujando en mi piel y quemándola.

—¿Dibujando? —se le escapó preguntar, y la chica miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos, las que ella aún sujetaba.

La chica se giró, dándole la espalda, y se quitó la chaqueta para después quitarse la camiseta que llevaba. No tenía sujetador, y normal, porque eso debía doler. Vio que tenía cicatrices a pesar de la poca luz que había, y se fijó que la herida que ahora tenía sangre seca decía "No especial" y "asesina". Varias veces por su espalda. Sintió lágrimas en los ojos al ver aquello, y se acercó a ella, pasando los dedos suavemente por su piel.

—Mi madre murió durante el parto —explicó—. Yo la maté.

—No la has matado tú, Octavia —fue clara, y vio que negaba con la cabeza.

—Se acabó el espectáculo —se volvió a colocar la camiseta y no se giró hacia ella. No hizo que se diese la vuelta, porque quizás necesitaba su espacio, y más si era la primera vez que se abría de esa forma a alguien—. La tortura paraba cuando mi padre se quedaba inconsciente tras tanto beber alcohol, y yo lograba zafarme de las cuerdas para salir corriendo de allí. Así conocí a Clarke. En el parque donde hemos aparecido, y me traía hasta aquí siempre, evadiéndome de lo que pasaba en mi casa. Teníamos algo en común: odiábamos a nuestra familia, pero siempre volvíamos a ella.

—¿Nunca has…?

—No hagas preguntas, Reyes —advirtió y aceptó su petición en forma de silencio, dándole paso a seguir hablando—. No puedo pegar a Clarke porque ella era la que hacía que me olvidase de todo durante las noches que mi padre hacía eso. Quedándose aquí conmigo hasta que amanecía. Hiciese frío o calor.

—Por eso la ayudas ahora —afirmó, no fue una pregunta, pero la Slytherin asintió—. Vamos a mi casa, déjame curarte esto.

Apoyó suavemente la mano en su hombro, sabía que ahí no había nada que pudiese hacerle daño. El humo negro las rodeó cuando estuvieron de nuevo en su habitación, y ella se levantó rápidamente para ir a coger lo necesario para curarle las heridas. Se dio unos segundos para llorar mientras agarraba distintos tarros. Había cosas que tenían sentido ahora que sabía por lo que había pasado Octavia Blake, y si Clarke no estaba para liberarla, quería hacerle saber que ella sí que podría estar. Que no tenía que follársela e irse, que se podía quedar con ella.

Se limpió las lágrimas y subió en silencio para no despertar a sus padres.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres —le propuso y se arrodilló en su colchón, golpeándolo suavemente para que se sentase frente a ella—. Sé que me has dicho que nada de preguntas, pero deja que te diga que siento mucho que hayas pasado por todo eso. No tienes que decir nada, solo quiero que lo sepas.

No dijo nada, y tampoco se quejó cuando empezó a curar sus heridas, intentando que se cerrasen y no sangrasen más. Pasó las manos por su espalda deslizándole por las quemaduras y por los insultos que había en su piel, sintió otra vez que le escocían los ojos mientras veía cómo se cerraban por las pócimas mágicas aquellos "no especial" y "asesina". Algunas cicatrices quedaron ahí, seguramente no la trataron a tiempo y no pudieron desaparecer del todo.

Acarició su piel con las palmas de sus manos, y Octavia no protestó, pero sintió que temblaba ligeramente. Tenía una espalda bonita, a pesar de estar dañada, y era horrible pensar que le hacían eso. Sabía que las relaciones con los padres podían ser muy difíciles, y pensó que quizá la Slytherin se comportaba de esa forma para intentar conseguir una aprobación del padre que odiaba, pero al que volvía tras recuperarse en silencio.

—He terminado —anunció, a pesar de que ya lo sabría—. Toma, ponte esto —le ofreció un pijama, y la chica lo aceptó en silencio—. Puedes cambiarte en el baño si quieres, es justo la puerta siguiente.

—Está bien.

Vio que se tapaba los pechos con un brazo y que aceptaba la ropa, colocándose la camiseta de espaldas a ella, y quitándose el pantalón para colocarse los de pijama. Ella también se cambió al suyo, y la invitó a colarse con ella en la cama, apagando la luz. Escuchaba su respiración algo agitada, estaban frente a frente, y dos latidos de su corazón se le saltaron cuando oyó su voz nerviosa.

—Necesito besarte, Raven.

Ella también lo necesitaba, porque tenía muchos sentimientos acumulados en el pecho y la única forma de solucionarlo que se le ocurría era acercándose a esos labios suaves y besándola sin parar. Buscó su rostro con la mano, sintiendo alguna de las heridas de su rostro, y se acercó a ella con los labios separados. Los dejaron presionados unos segundos antes de sentir la mano de Octavia sobre su cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

No buscaron nada más, tan solo sentir la calidez que desprendían tanto sus cuerpos como sus bocas, y la forma que tenía su lengua de encontrarse con la suya mientras soltaban suaves suspiros contra la otra. Le daba pánico admitir que era perfecto, porque era Octavia.

Era Octavia y no quería sentir cosas por ella, pero las estaba sintiendo.

Recorrió su rostro hasta llegar a su pelo y acariciárselo cuando no le apartó la mano: no quería separarse de ella. No de sus labios y de sentir su olor mezclado con el de la cura que utilizó. La Slytherin recorrió su espalda con una mano y ella suspiró en su boca. La notó temblar de nuevo, pero no dijeron nada: continuaron besándose.

Acabaron dormidas entre besos suaves, no supo si Octavia o ella primero, pero lo que sí supo fue que al despertar por la mañana su nariz estaba enredada entre mechones negros. Pestañeó varias veces para percatarse de que estaba abrazando a Octavia por la espalda, tumbadas las dos de lado en el colchón. Quizás fue el cambio en su respiración lo que hizo que su compañera de cama se despertase. Soltó su agarre cuando notó que se giraba, y vio sus ojos confundidos con la situación, muy abiertos. No terminó de darle los "buenos días" cuando Octavia desapareció de la cama. Juraría que con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

X X X

Ya casi estaban en el ecuador de las vacaciones de Navidad, y la verdad, se le estaban pasando demasiado rápido. Había empezado aquel periodo festivo algo cabizbaja debido a lo que presenció en el último día de clases en Hogwarts, pero también a los recuerdos de las pasadas navidades. Pero el poder volver a compartir momentos cotidianos y familiares junto a su padre había hecho que volviera a sonreír y que dejase aquellos pensamientos un poco de lado. Necesitaba centrarse en disfrutar de su familia en aquellos momentos.

Era el último día del año y desayunaba tranquilamente sentada junto a su padre, y estaba un poco nerviosa, si tenía que ser sincera. Ese era el día que habían decidido ir a visitar a su madre y, aunque se moría de ganas de verla, no sabía qué se encontraría allí: ¿La reconocería? Solo esperaba que sí, aunque era consciente de que la posibilidad de que su madre no lo hiciese, era altamente probable.

—¿Cómo está Clarke, por cierto? No te he visto recibir ninguna carta suya estas navidades —comentó de forma casual su padre, mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Se tensó en el sitio, porque hasta entonces no había tratado aquel tema. Suponía que el hombre daba por hecho que estaría bien y que todo entre ellas seguiría igual. Y es que estaba segura de que, si no le hubiesen hecho nada a su Clarke, estarían como siempre, quizá incluso habría pasado aquellas navidades en su casa, durmiendo juntas en su cama cada noche y simplemente sintiéndose. ¡Es que debería ser así, por las barbas de Merlín!

—Está de viaje —mintió rápidamente, y le dolió profundamente, pero ¿qué más podía decirle?

Su padre no estaba al tanto de la situación familiar de Clarke así que había sido una respuesta convincente. El hombre simplemente asintió y continuó desayunando como si nada, dejándola a ella inmersa en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo estaría la rubia? ¿Pensaría en ella? ¿Estaría besándose con otras de nuevo? Ay, Lexa, que no debes pensar en eso. Y lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, de verdad que sí, pero su mente actuaba por sí sola, y acababa por navegar por los tortuosos mares del qué sería de Clarke.

Terminaron de desayunar y, tras abrigarse, salieron en dirección a San Mungo. Estaba en Londres, así que habían decidido salir temprano para no llegar allí muy tarde y poder pasar gran parte de la mañana con su madre. Su padre iba dándole pequeños apretones en el brazo, porque la conocía muy bien y seguramente podía notar su nerviosismo. Que la recordase, era todo lo que pedía.

El hospital de San Mungo se encontraba oculto a la vista de _muggles_ , aunque su padre tenía permitido el paso debido a la situación en la que se encontraba. Entraron en el almacén del que se vestía el hospital para la gente no mágica, y se acercaron a la zona de maniquíes que ya su padre conocía demasiado bien. La atravesaron y pudieron llegar al gran edificio que conformaba aquel hospital. Entraron sin entretenerse demasiado porque, aunque no hubiera ido nunca allí, no tenía ganas de alargar aquel momento más de lo necesario.

En el interior, una chica joven, la recepcionista, tomó registro de su visita y les indicó que podían acceder a la cuarta planta, donde se encontraban los ingresados por maleficios. Tenía que conceder que, pese a ser un hospital, el lugar era acogedor y bonito a la vista. Enmascaraba casi por completo el horror que suponía estar allí encerrado.

Llegaron, tras andar por un pasillo bastante largo, a la habitación donde su madre se encontraba ingresada. Tuvo que respirar con fuerza mientras su padre giraba el pomo de la puerta, porque el momento había llegado, tras tantos años sin ver a su madre.

Estaba de espaldas a ellos, sentada en una silla, cabizbaja, y murmurando algo que no lograba entender. Ya a primera vista pudo notar que estaba mucho más delgada de lo que recordaba, y que varias canas cubrían su pelo, que en otro tiempo había sido de un intenso castaño oscuro. La mujer ni se inmutó con el ruido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas, y asintió cuando su padre le indicó mediante gestos que esperase ahí.

—Elisabeth, cariño —la suave voz de su padre se oyó en el silencio de la habitación, y parece que hizo reaccionar a su madre, que levantó la cabeza para mirar a su marido—. ¿A que no sabes quién ha venido hoy a verte conmigo?

Se mantuvieron sin decir nada unos segundos, tal vez esperando una respuesta que no iba a llegar, y al final el hombre, con un movimiento de cabeza, le señaló que podía acercarse. Lo hizo lentamente, porque no sabía si estaba preparada para ver a su madre frente a frente, pero debía hacerlo. Se puso frente a ella, y le agradeció a su padre de forma silenciosa que le acercase una silla para sentarse frente a ella.

—Hola, mamá —la saludó en un tono alegre, y la mujer tardó unas milésimas de segundo, pero la miró, conectando sus miradas.

Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez. Sí, estaba muy estropeada. Su piel ya no estaba tan tersa como cuando ella era más pequeña, y sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los suyos propios, ya no brillaban con esa intensidad tan característica. La mujer frunció el ceño varios segundos, como si la reconociera, pero no supiera ubicarla, y mentiría si dijese que no sintió un pinchazo en el pecho en ese momento.

—Es nuestra hija, Elisabeth, ¿la recuerdas? —su padre apoyó la mano sobre su hombro, dándole apoyo y fuerzas en forma de un apretón cariñoso.

Su madre la observó por algunos segundos más, y al final esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Nada que ver con aquellas sonrisas que le calmaban cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas, pero era mejor que nada. Lo que hizo a continuación le encogió el corazón. La mujer estiró el brazo y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, y a continuación le regaló una suave caricia sobre la zona de la sien. Podía parecer un gesto cualquiera, pero no para ella. Era exactamente lo que su madre solía hacer siempre que la veía, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria se deslizara por su mejilla.

—Siento haber tardado tanto en venir, mamá —le pidió perdón, a sabiendas que seguramente no la escucharía—. Pero te prometo que vendré todas las navidades, a partir de ahora. Y siempre que pueda.

—Estoy seguro de que estará muy contenta de verte siempre, ¿verdad? —se giró para observar la sonrisa que le dedicaba su padre, y se la devolvió, asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

Estuvieron un buen rato con ella, incluso les permitieron dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín que había en la parte trasera del hospital. Su madre no habló en todo el rato, pero pudo notar el bienestar reflejado en su rostro mientras caminaban entre los árboles. Y, aunque no era ni mucho menos como todo había sido muchos años antes, no pudo evitar sentir aquel sentimiento de calidez, porque estaba con su familia, y aquello, en cierta forma, le hacía sentir segura.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 14 de TRATB?**

 **¿Qué haces, Clarke Griffin, con tu vida? CONTÉSTAME.**

 **Queríais conocer a Octavia un poco más, parece que se ha abierto bastante con Raven y le ha contado cosas de su infancia.**

 **¿Quién está llorando con Lexa viendo a su madre por fin? Parece que el leoncito que vive en ella despierta a pasos agigantados.**

 **¿Qué nos deparará el futuro?**

 ***música de misterio***


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

De nuevo en el castillo tras las fiestas, y buscaba una y otra vez sus ojos verdes, con o sin las mejillas sonrojadas. No sabía si ella misma había modificado sus recuerdos, quizás no estaban tan rosadas como en su mente, pero sí, Octavia Blake se había puesto colorada al despertar entre sus brazos. No volvió a saber nada de ella, aunque tampoco es que se hubiesen mandado cartas antes, pero deseó que volviese a aparecerse en su habitación. Le ardían los labios solo de pensar en poder besarla de nuevo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Decidió no controlar más lo que crecía en su interior, lo que antes había estado reprimiendo, y ya era consciente de las ganas de verla y sabía que probablemente su corazón se saltaría un estúpido latido cuando sus ojos conectasen, que bombearía sangre al por mayor cuando estuviese cerca de ella para besarla.

Octavia Blake, menuda locura.

Necesitaba hablar con Lexa, eso sí que lo tenía seguro, no solo por el tema de Clarke, que parecía que mejoraba tras el mejunje de Blake, sino porque necesitaba confesarse con alguien, y no iba a hacerlo con Octavia, de eso estaba segura. Sintió sus mejillas arder tan solo por el pensamiento de hablar con la Slytherin de sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Tenía la certeza de que aquello no iba a acabar bien, porque no estaba segura de si podrían ser compatibles más allá del sexo, pero ¿quién era ella para ir en contra de lo que sentía en su interior? Y, hablando de sexo, se moría por poder tocarla a ella. ¿Cómo actuaría Octavia mientras le otorgaban placer? Y quería hacerlo directamente, no imaginársela tocándose mientras pensaba en ella. ¿Pensaría en ella siempre que se masturbaba? Un escalofrío la recorrió.

Muy bien, Reyes, en mitad de una guerra pensando en tu enemiga de toda la vida gimiendo.

Se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres tras haber dejado sus cosas en su habitación de la torre de Ravenclaw, esperando que Lexa estuviese allí, lista para continuar con su propósito de ese año. Entró y se la encontró en un sofá pensativa, y nada más alzó el rostro se sonrieron, sabía que lo había estado pasando mal esas fiestas, porque la última vez que vio a Clarke fue con otra. Y eso debía doler, y mucho. Así que nada más se levantó, la abrazó.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó de forma cálida al separarse de ella.

—Motivada. Sé que estamos yendo por el buen camino.

—Está asustada, Lex —le aseguró apartando un mechón moreno de su rostro—. Ten en cuenta el cambio tan drástico que ha tenido a principios de curso, no era la misma persona que el año pasado y seguro que el sentimiento se ha despertado con la misma intensidad.

—Se te da bien la mente humana —rio suavemente, y ella atrapó una lágrima que se le escapó.

—He estado estudiando mucho —sonrió divertida, y la volvió a abrazar cuando vio que esa ligera emoción que sufrió su amiga cambió a un llanto más intenso.

Besó su sien suavemente y miraron a la vez hacia la puerta de entrada cuando escucharon unos pasos que se frenaron bruscamente. Las dos se separaron al ver a Octavia con el rostro serio, observando la escena antes de hablar mirando nada más a Lexa. Y ahí estaba, el bombeo en potencia de su corazón por su simple presencia.

—Esta noche hay una reunión y… —miró al suelo y jugó con sus manos.

—¿Cómo has pasado las fiestas, Octavia? —preguntó Lexa, porque a ella se le había olvidado cómo se hablaba.

—No he hecho nada interesante —respondió, y la indiferencia y que ni siquiera la mirase le hizo un poco de daño—. ¿Mañana volvemos a vernos aquí a la hora de siempre? Os contaré qué dicen esta noche e intentaré hablar con Clarke cuando la vea.

—La vimos con otra antes de irnos por Navidad —explicó la Gryffindor, y la chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos: seguramente pensando en todo lo que Lexa no había llegado a ver.

—Le preguntaré a ver qué me cuenta sobre eso.

Cuando vio que Octavia seguía sin mirarla, se giró para acudir a una de las mesas que había tras ellas y sacar unos libros que consiguió en tiendas muggles. Escuchó que su amiga le daba las gracias y cuando volvió a estar a su lado, tras la despedida de la Slytherin, levanto la mirada para verla sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Qué? —se interesó por el cambio de su expresión.

—¿Ha pasado algo en estas fiestas?

—¿Algo como qué? —devolvió otra pregunta.

—Octavia y tú —al ver que no respondía, continuó hablando—. Está coladísima por ti.

—Ni me ha mirado a la cara —bufó, y Lexa rio suavemente: le gustaba verla así en realidad.

—Hasta que no te has girado, y menuda cara de pena y de vergüenza tenía. Me apuesto lo que sea a que no sabe ni cómo hablarte. ¿Qué ha pasado? Confiesa. ¿Os habéis estado escribiendo como dos tontas enamoradas?

—No, no —negó rápidamente, y vio que Lexa mordía su labio divertida—. Nos vimos un día, vino a mi casa por la noche.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Os jurasteis amor eterno? —la muy boba puso hasta sus manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla.

—Nos acostamos juntas y… la conocí un poco mejor.

—¿Te dejó tocarla por fin? —sí, Lexa estaba al tanto de su frustración sexual.

—No, me llevó hasta el jardín de la casa de Clarke y me contó cómo se conocieron.

—¿Qué te contó? —se interesó, seguramente al escuchar la implicación de Clarke en la historia.

—Es algo… fuerte. Prefiero no ir pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos, pero digamos que no ha tenido una buena infancia y que Clarke la evadía de todo eso. Por eso dice que no es capaz de pegarle y está ayudándola ahora.

—Tenemos que recuperarla. A esa Clarke.

—Estamos por el buen camino.

—¿Quieres contarme algo más? —jugó un rato con sus dedos antes de hablar, sintiendo que sus mejillas le quemaban.

—Dormimos juntas y… —sonrió sin poder evitarlo—. Estaba abrazándola cuando desperté, y juraría que estaba roja cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estábamos.

—¡Por eso no podía ni mirarte a la cara! —fue su momento de iluminación. ¿Le daría vergüenza mirarla porque durmieron abrazadas?

—Creo que me gusta más allá del sexo, Lex —confesó y su amiga la miró atenta, dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que quería soltar—. Luna es muy importante para mí, pero… —suspiró—. Me está gustando conocer a Octavia.

—Al final acabaremos las dos enamoradas de unas Slytherin —opinó divertida antes de sonreírse de nuevo.

X X X

No sabía cómo, pero tenía que acercarse a ella. Desde que habían vuelto de las vacaciones de Navidad no habían hablado ni intercambiado ninguna palabra, pero es que lo necesitaba. Sabía que probablemente Clarke no reaccionase bien y acabara empujándola, o a saber qué, pero es que había cosas que no podía ignorar. Por ejemplo, aquel sentimiento que casi le quemaba cada vez que sus ojos conectaban con los de la rubia en cualquier clase o pasillo. Y habían pasado cinco días desde que las clases comenzasen de nuevo, pero es que parecía que la chica buscaba su mirada una y otra vez, y no era tan fácil dejarlo pasar.

Estaba más que claro el progreso de la Slytherin, y mentiría si dijese que no estaba más contenta y con más ánimo, porque cada pequeña mejora era estar un paso más cerca de volver a estar con ella, a sentirla contra su cuerpo, a llenar sus oídos con su risa. Dios, cómo echaba de menos esa cara tan increíble de Clarke.

No supo si fue el destino el que quiso qué en ese momento, mientras salía de la torre de Gryffindor para ir al gran comedor, chocase con esos cabellos rubios que no se podía sacar de la mente. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo la rubia allí? ¿Acaso había ido a buscarla a ella? Clarke la sujetó con firmeza por ambos brazos, porque se había desestabilizado un poco, y se quedó enganchada al azul brillante que componía sus ojos.

—Clarke —pronunció casi sin aire, y sin saber muy bien qué más podía decir en un momento como ese.

La chica se mordió el labio, y vio que jugaba con sus propias manos, aun así, no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos, pero podía decir que estaba nerviosa. No había nadie alrededor en aquellos momentos, ese día había salido un poco más tarde y seguramente ya estarían todos desayunando.

—Llevo varios días buscando el momento para poder hablar contigo —sonaba tanto como su Clarke que no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el tono de la rubia—. ¿Tienes un momento?

¿Un momento? Tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera para ella, si es que era lo único que quería, que Clarke la buscase, que se mostrase como justo en aquel instante, y casi tuvo que pellizcarse para cerciorarse que aquello no era otro de sus sueños.

—Claro —asintió, y siguió a la chica cuando se movió para sentarse en uno de los ventanales que había al final del pasillo—. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —preguntó, acomodándose a su lado, pero procurando dejar una distancia aceptable.

—Normales —se encogió de hombros, y guardó silencio en los segundos que ella también lo hizo—. ¿Las tuyas?

¿Clarke le estaba preguntando por sus vacaciones? Dios… Parecía diciembre del pasado curso de nuevo.

—Podrían haber sido mejores, pero no han estado mal —le ofreció una sonrisa suave, y juraba que pudo ver el amago de una formándose en los labios de su acompañante.

Y silencio de nuevo. No sabía decir si era incómodo o no, pero aquello le valía más que nada, porque compartir aquellos pequeños momentos con Clarke era el principio de algo que sabía que llegaría. Tenía que confiar, y eran instantes como aquellos a los que se aferraba cuando todo parecía venirse abajo. Perdió su vista por el cristal, observando la lluvia en el exterior.

—No tengo nada que decirte, en realidad —su voz le llegó en forma de susurro, y cuando la miró, no le sorprendió encontrar su vista desviada para cualquier otra parte—. Solo necesitaba verte, ¿sabes?

La respiración se le debía de haber perdido a saber dónde, pero es que la confesión de la rubia había mandado más escalofríos de los que pudo contar, y temía haber perdido la facultad del habla. Tuvo que tomar aire con fuerza, y sacó la Gryffindor que tenía dentro, alargando su brazo para posar su mano sobre la de la chica, que se encontraba apoyada en la fría piedra del ventanal.

—Clarke, puedes verme siempre que quieras —le aseguró, consiguiendo que volviese a mirarla—. Sé que estás asustada, pero quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí, si me necesitas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de mí? —le preguntó de repente, dejándola ligeramente confundida—. No he hecho nada más que joderte la vida, Woods.

—Porque tú no eres esa persona que crees ser, Clarke —se giró hacia ella completamente, y le dio un apretón a su mano—. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido nunca, y sé que estás volviendo a ser tú.

La chica la miró con un brillo casi idéntico al de hacía un año, y casi le suplicaba que se acercase y la besara, pero no sabía dónde estaba el límite en aquellos momentos. Se quedaron allí unos minutos más, y acarició el dorso de la mano de Clarke con su pulgar, un momento más íntimo que cualquiera que hubiesen compartido en aquel último curso, mucho más que cuando lo hicieron en una de las aulas.

—Deberíamos ir al gran comedor, casi se está pasando la hora de desayunar —habló de pronto la Slytherin, y casi se asustó, porque se había perdido completamente en aquel momento—. Gracias, Lexa —le dijo mientras se levantaba y ella la imitó, escuchando sus palabras.

—No me tienes que dar las gracias por nada, Clarke. Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

—Qué segura estás de nuestra relación —bromeó la rubia, dejando ver media sonrisa, y el corazón se le paró en el pecho.

—Hasta luego, Clarke —comenzó a andar en dirección opuesta a donde estaba la rubia, mientras negaba de forma divertida, pero un agarre en su muñeca le frenó, y se dio la vuelta al sentir un pequeño tirón en su brazo.

Y Clarke se quedó muy cerca de su rostro, casi podía sentir su respiración contra su boca. Pudo ver como sus ojos bajaban hasta sus labios por unos instantes ¿Iba a besarla?

—Hasta luego, Lexa —le dijo en un tono muy suave antes de alejarse, dejándola con una necesidad imperiosa de sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

X X X

Era una mezcla muy extraña, aunque no conseguía diferenciar si era o no desagradable. Creía que no del todo. Apretó el puño, pero en vez de golpear algo se contuvo, volviendo a relajar sus músculos, pero manteniendo su mandíbula tensa. Era idiota, y una cobarde. Porque quería hablar con ella, quería acercarse hasta su cuerpo y poder oler su pelo. Joder, quería poder besarla hasta desgastare la boca por completo. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Y es que aún sentía su corazón latiendo desbocado esa misma tarde en la sala de los menesteres y gritándole que la enfocase, que quería ver esos ojos marrones con todas sus fuerzas. Por Merlín, haber hecho que la Gryffindor se fuese para poder estar a solas con Raven y besarla de nuevo, como aquella noche en su casa.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar su respiración agitada, aquellos sonidos que se escapaban de entre sus labios y lo bien que sus manos acariciaron su espalda sobre la camiseta que le dejó. Estuvo con ella puesta todo el puto día, porque olía a Raven, y quería volver a ir a su casa, pero es que algo se lo impedía. Lo que decía: una jodida cobarde.

—¿Estás nerviosa por conocerlo? —la voz de Clarke la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No.

—¿Asustada?

—Voldemort no me da miedo —dejó claro mientras llegaban a la casa de los gritos por el pasadizo bajo el sauce boxeador.

—Octavia, compórtate allí. Nuestro señor no se anda con tonterías y si te haces la valiente allí, no me va a dar tiempo ni a despedirme de ti.

Clarke estaba distinta, no podía estar más segura de ello. Tan solo tenía que cambiar el "estoy orgullosa de ti" que le dijo al unirse a aquel grupo y esa advertencia de miedo que acababa de recibir. Aun así, "nuestro señor" podía comérselo, que le importaba una mierda. No iba a servir a nadie por miedo ni sin él.

—No quiero perder a mi amiga —dijo Clarke con sinceridad en la voz—. No quiero que te sientas bien entre los mortífagos, tú no eres como ellos, O.

Otro cambio en su actitud, pero decidió no responder a aquello.

—Cuéntame qué ha pasado con Niylah.

—No quiero hablar de ello —Clarke frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula.

Decidió no presionar, porque ese día no era una reunión de mierda en Hogsmeade. Clarke la llevó hasta una zona apartada de la extensión nevada de las afueras de aquel pueblo, justo junto a una valla medio derruida.

—Hay muchos puntos en Hogsmeade y alrededores donde puedes aparecerte. Este es uno de ellos. Muchos no los hemos descubierto aún, incluso dicen que los hay en Hogwarts —explicó, y Clarke sujetó su brazo para aparecerse en otro lugar.

Era una casa oscura, cubierta de polvo, probablemente alguna abandonada que tan solo usaban con esos propósitos. Siguió a la rubia por la estancia hasta llegar a un pasillo donde al final de él, en una habitación, se escuchaban voces algo alteradas. Una voz muy aguda de mujer resonaba por las paredes, y nada más Clarke abrió la puerta vio cómo una luz brillante verde salía de la punta de la varita de la dueña de aquella voz tras pronunciar la maldición asesina. Era la primera vez que veía aquel ataque en directo, y quizás fue una decepción por no ser nada impresionante.

El cuerpo inerte de aquel hombre cayó al suelo y supo que era un maleficio que era rápido y que no producía ningún sufrimiento en la persona que lo recibía, pero que, aun así, mucha gente no era capaz de pronunciarlo. El gran ejemplo era el de Echo, que prefirió que Hilker muriese desangrada y sufriendo.

—La nueva —escuchó a su lado y vio a aquella mujer agarrando su varita con ambas manos, sujetándola de punta a punta—. ¿Es la primera vez que ves a alguien morir? —preguntó mientras ella observaba su cabello negro y rizado que hacía contraste con su piel pálida.

—No —contestó con sinceridad.

—Tan joven y con la muerte tan presente —puso morros.

—No es algo que me haya creado ningún trauma, como puedes comprobar.

La mujer soltó una risa aguda y Clarke tiró de la manga de su abrigo para llevarla a otro lado, hasta el final de aquella gran sala.

—Esa es Bellatrix Lestrange, no te juntes demasiado con ella. No está demasiado cuerda y disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno.

—Supongo que te suena —murmuró, y Clarke la miró con expresión molesta.

—Claro que me suena, Octavia. Y no voy a dejar que hagas de este estúpido lugar tu nuevo hogar.

—Hay cosas con las que una nace —rebatió.

—¿Y Reyes? —preguntó y eso hizo que cambiase el ataque hacia su amiga.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Me están pasando cosas raras, Octavia. Estoy… —se dio un masaje en la frente—. Puedo leer la mente a la gente.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó. ¿Sería un efecto de lo que tomaba para curarse?

—Sé que estás liada con Reyes, sé que Reyes no deja de pensar en ti, aunque intente no hacerlo por lo que sucedió con Hilker, y sé que estás ayudando a Woods a encontrar una cura para algo que me ha pasado. Estoy obsesionada con Lexa y no quiero estarlo porque van a acabar matándome aquí si siento cosas por una sangre sucia. Y, joder, estoy sintiéndolas, Octavia.

—Clarke, tranquila —susurró al verla hablar de forma entrecortada y rápida—. ¿Por eso te has liado con Niylah? ¿Por lo que sientes por Woods?

Tendría que hablar con Lexa para saber si lo de leer mentes era nuevo, porque ella desde luego no sabía nada de nada.

—Sí, y da igual, porque sigo sintiéndolas. Esto no se va —estaba muy frustrada, podía notarlo—. ¿Cómo puedes vivir sabiendo que estás enamorada de Reyes? ¿En qué momento nos hemos fijado en personas como ellas?

—No estoy enamorada de Reyes —dejó claro.

—Que no reconozcas tus propios sentimientos no quiere decir que no estés enamorada, Octavia. Estás todo el rato pensando que vas a ponerla en peligro y que no quieres que le pase nada malo. Joder, si no dejas de pensar en que quieres besarla. Y es que yo estoy igual por Woods.

Fue a rebatir, porque qué mierda hacía metida en su mente, ¿quién le había dado permiso para hacerlo? ¿Quién se creía que era para acusarla de "enamoramiento"? Y lo iba a hacer, de verdad que sí, pero todo se quedó en silencio y se giró para ver cómo una serpiente enorme entraba en la sala, rodeándolos a todos y diciendo que "el señor está aquí". Y… ¿qué mierda? ¿Una serpiente que habla?

Levantó la vista de la serpiente y vio por primera vez sus ojos rojos inyectados en sangre.

X X X

Se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala común de Slytherin, frustrada, cansada y confundida. Así estaba, y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas una y otra vez. Joder, es que no se podía sacar a Lexa Woods de la cabeza, y el confesárselo a Octavia había sido un paso más para aceptarlo ella misma. Las reuniones con los mortífagos no la entusiasmaban, el escuchar a alguien decir "sangre sucia" no le sacaba aquella sonrisa socarrona de la que tanto se había jactado, y tan solo pensar en hacerles daño, o hacerle daño a ella, le congelaba la sangre. Y es que todo aquello tenía que significar algo, porque ya no estaba nada segura de quién era Clarke Griffin

Todavía seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que Lexa le había confesado, y a cómo se sentía ella misma cuando la tenía cerca. Es que había sido de golpe, sin vérselo venir, y la sensación de calidez y familiaridad que la rodeaba cuando la Gryffindor estaba junto a ella la dejaba fuera de lugar, y allí no tenían cabida sus bromas o burlas, porque se quedaba sin argumentos frente a aquellos ojos verdes que desprendían adoración hacia ella. Un sentimiento que no estaba muy segura de merecer.

Buff… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Es que la iban a matar, joder. La iban a matar, estaba convencidísima, pero no podía hacer nada. A cada minuto que pasaba, las ganas de quedarse encerrada entre aquellas paredes, rodeada de aquella gente tan asquerosa, disminuían a pasos agigantados mientras que el deseo de buscar a Lexa y estrellarse contra sus labios sin dar ninguna explicación, aumentaba a un ritmo que no era capaz de controlar. Porque es que la Gryffindor se había adueñado de hasta el último de sus pensamientos, y no sabía a ciencia cierta qué sería lo que habrían vivido juntas el curso anterior, pero si sumaba la forma en que la chica la trataba y los sentimientos que se acumulaban en su anterior, se podía hacer una idea.

—Griffin, ¿te vienes a divertirnos un rato? —el imbécil de Roan se había sentado en el mismo sofá que ella, junto a sus pies, y no tardó ni medio segundo en propinarle una patada con la suficiente fuerza para que se levantase de ahí.

—Con vosotros no voy a ningún lado, imbéciles —lo gruñó, incorporándose levemente para encararlos, allí también estaban Echo y Ontari—. Iros a hacer gilipolleces a otro lado, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¿Como cuidar de Sangre Sucia Woods? —contestó Ontari con diversión en la voz, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para casi saltar del sofá, y en un segundo tenía a aquella gilipollas contra la pared, cogiéndola con fuerza por el cuello de su túnica.

—No vuelvas a nombrar a Woods, ¿me oyes? —lo dijo con la mandíbula apretada, a centímetros del rostro de su compañera de casa—. Como me entere de que le tocáis un solo pelo, os mato yo misma, imbéciles.

Se separó de ella, sin esperar ninguna respuesta, y la chica bufó antes de desaparecer de allí junto a los otros dos. ¿En qué momento le había parecido buena idea juntarse con esa pandilla de perdedores? Porque es que no los soportaba, de verdad. No soportaba la forma chulesca en la que iban de un lado para otro, creyéndose algo que no eran. Se volvió a tumbar sobre el sofá, intentando calmar la rabia que había surgido en su interior al escuchar a Ontari nombrar a Lexa de esa forma. Joder… Y es que en cualquier otro momento ella la habría llamado así también, pero es que en esos momentos no podía, no se merecía ese nombre, porque la miraba y solo le salían palabras de pureza para describirla, de verdad que sí.

Joder, Lexa Woods iba a ser su perdición.

De repente, estando tumbada sobre aquel sofá, con sus ojos verdes ocupando cada rincón de su mente, una profunda necesidad por sentir sus labios invadió hasta el último recoveco de su ser. Y fue como si algo hiciese _clic_ , porque se volvió a enderezar, levantándose de allí. Y es que ella siempre había sido más de actuar que de pensar, y no iba a dejar de ser fiel a sus principios en aquel preciso momento. Joder, necesitaba sentir a Lexa.

Ni se molestó en buscar su capa de invisibilidad, porque hacía tiempo que no sabía dónde la tenía, seguramente la habría dejado en cualquier lado y ni se habría dado cuenta, pero es que tampoco quería perder el tiempo. Tenía que encontrarla, joder, la necesitaba demasiado. Decidió empezar a buscarla en el lugar más obvio, así que corrió escaleras arriba hacia la biblioteca, porque sabía que había posibilidades de que aquella cerebrito se encontrase allí, y se sorprendió a ella misma sonriendo ante aquel pensamiento. Iba esquivando a las pocas personas que se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela en aquel momento, queriendo llegar a ella cuanto antes. ¿Y qué le diría al tenerla delante? Ni idea, pero es que le quemaba el interior de las ganas, de verdad.

Entró en la biblioteca, y sus ojos recorrieron el lugar en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, pero allí no estaba. Joder, era el único sitio que tenía en mente para buscar. Quizá la chica ya estaba en la torre de Gryffindor y ella había ido demasiado tarde. Piensa, piensa, Clarke… ¿Dónde más podía buscar?

Salió algo frustrada de la biblioteca, masajeándose las sienes, joder, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Buscando a nada más ni nada menos que a Lexa Woods por los pasillos de Hogwarts, por el simple hecho de que la necesitaba. Y es que no recordaba sentirse así por nadie antes, tal vez por la chica, pero su memoria no le permitía rememorar lo que sea que hubiese vivido junto a ella. Joder, pero es que se moría por sentirla de verdad.

Decidió buscar por el patio, aunque el tiempo no acompañaba, pero a veces la había visto sentada en los bancos del exterior del castillo, así que por probar suerte no iba a pasar nada. Suspiró derrotada una vez que llegó hasta su destino y se lo encontró desierto. Mierda, joder, ¿siempre la veía por todos lados y ahora que la buscaba no la encontraba? Parecía una maldita broma, de verdad.

Se quedó en mitad de un pasillo, intentando calmar las pulsaciones aceleradas de su corazón, y aceptando su derrota, porque la chica estaría ya en su sala común y no había forma de llegar allí, aun menos sin capa de invisibilidad. Intentó decirse que tal vez era mejor así, que podría haberse arrepentido después de estar con ella, pero es que sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira, que lo que quería lo quería de verdad, y el arrepentimiento no tenía lugar en aquellos sentimientos.

—¿Clarke? —escuchó de repente, y reconoció su voz al instante, así que ni se lo pensó antes de girarse hacia ella.

Estaba en mitad del pasillo, con una mirada que era una mezcla entre confusión y preocupación por ella. Ni le contestó, simplemente se acercó a ella con toda la decisión de la que disponía, y suspiró antes de acunar su cara por ambas mejillas y atrapar sus labios mientras que la acorralaba contra la pared. La oyó jadear levemente antes de sentir las manos de la chica en sus caderas y cómo correspondía al beso. Dios, es que la suavidad de los labios de la Gryffindor y la forma en que se movían al compás de los suyos, era como si hubiese estado esperando toda su maldita vida para besarla de esa manera, y es que no podía ser de otro modo.

Se apretó más contra su cuerpo, porque es que la necesitaba más de lo que podía decir, joder. Se separó apenas un centímetro de su boca, y observó su rostro por completo. Joder, esos ojos verdes observándola con aquel brillo tan increíble eran demasiado para ella, y no reprimió la urgencia que le invadió de pasar su pulgar por su labio inferior, sintiendo aquella suavidad contra su piel. Cerró los ojos cuando la chica besó la yema de su dedo, y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo con el gesto, porque estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas.

—No sé lo que me pasa, Lexa —confesó en un susurro—. Pero necesitaba esto —sus miradas conectaron, y apoyó su frente contra la de la chica, observando aquel verde de muy cerca, incluso podía distinguir los diferentes tonos que lo componían.

La chica no contestó, simplemente le retiró un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su rostro, y aprovechó también para acariciar su mejilla, provocando que temblase levemente. Volvió a buscar sus labios, porque los necesitaba, joder, los necesitaba demasiado. Bajó sus manos hasta su cintura, porque necesitaba ese punto de sujeción, y sintió las manos de la chica entrelazarse en su nuca, mientras ella profundizaba el beso, buscando su lengua. Y, a pesar de los jadeos y sus respiraciones aceleradas, aquello de fuerte y duro no tenía nada. Estaba siendo apasionado, y gentil, y le estaba encantando besarla así, joder.

Se moría por tener más de ella, así que lo hizo. Tras un último beso dulce y húmedo, bajó hasta su cuello, impregnándose del olor que desprendía, y Dios, le encantaba cómo olía. Lo besó lentamente, sintiendo las manos de la chica enredándose entre sus mechones, apremiándola a continuar con aquella tarea, y es que si por ella fuera lo tendría todo en aquel momento con aquella chica. Y no se arrepentiría de nada, eso lo tenía claro.

Levantó de nuevo la cabeza, buscando sus labios una vez más, y le encantó la forma en que Lexa atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, es que casi le fallaron hasta las piernas. De un momento a otro, y sin aviso previo, por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar pensamientos que no sabía de donde veían, pero en ellos se veía justo como en ese momento, con el cuerpo de Lexa atrapado con el suyo, pero la nieve las envolvía en un frío día de Navidad, y lo que había al otro lado de la Gryffindor no era un muro, sino un árbol, y podía reconocer aquellos alrededores mientras su cuerpo se mantenía en el presente, dedicándose a besar con todas sus ganas a aquella chica. Se trataba de las inmediaciones de la casa de los gritos, ¿pero por qué tenía esos pensamientos ahora?

Paró todo movimiento, separándose levemente de la chica. ¿Y si no eran pensamientos?

—¿Estás bien? —oyó su voz en un susurro, su aliento golpeando contra sus labios.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo fue nuestro primer beso? —preguntó sin más, buscando su mirada, y temiendo la respuesta.

La chica se lamió los labios nerviosa, seguramente la pregunta le había cogido completamente desprevenida, y bajó unos segundos la vista al suelo, seguramente sopesando qué contestar a aquella pregunta. Cuando volvió a ver sus ojos, pudo percibir que estaban demasiado cristalinos.

—Fue en Hogsmeade, en Navidades, en…

—Los alrededores de la casa de los gritos —completó ella, y fue testigo del cambio en la expresión de Lexa—. Creo… Creo que estoy comenzando a recordar cosas, Lexa.

Se le encogió el corazón en el pecho cuando vio cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en aquellos ojos, y no quería verla llorar, no podía, así que se volvió a acercar a ella, y conectó sus labios de nuevo, besándola en profundidad otra vez, y la Gryffindor se aferró a su túnica con más ganas que antes. No dudó en rodear su cintura con ambos brazos, pegándola todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo. Y es que quería quedarse en aquel momento, sintiendo el cuerpo de aquella chica contra el suyo, mientras nada más importaba.

De repente, unos pasos se oyeron, acercándose desde el final del pasillo, y se volvió a separar de Lexa, aunque era lo último que le apetecía hacer en aquel preciso momento. Miró hacia los lados, comprobando que aún no se veía a nadie, así que volvió a enfocar a la morena, besándola una última vez.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo, mirando aquellos ojos verdes de cerca.

—¿Vamos…? ¿Vamos a vernos de nuevo otra vez? —y podía notar el temor en cada sílaba que salía de su boca.

—Vamos al mismo curso, ¿recuerdas? —quiso bromear, y la chica le regaló una pequeña sonrisa—. Sí, volveremos a vernos.

La chica asintió, pero no esperó que la acercase a ella de nuevo, cogiéndola por la túnica y besando sus labios de nuevo. Fue un beso corto, pero que le volvió a acelerar el organismo entero. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca, así que hizo acopio de toda su voluntad, y se separó de ella, dedicándole una última mirada antes de dirigirse hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin. Y había muchas cosas que aún no entendía ni recordaba, pero lo que estaba claro era que aquel cosquilleo agradable en todo su interior no dejaba lugar a dudas, y no sabía qué le estaba haciendo Lexa Woods, pero, joder, que no dejase de hacerlo.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno...**

 **Por un lado tenemos a las tontitas de Octaven que no se atreven a acercarse a la otra tras lo ocurrido en las Navidades, y por otro, Clexa que se acerca cada vez más.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 15 de TRATB?**

 **¿Qué nos deparará el futuro?**

 ***música de misterio***


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Todavía le ardían los labios pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior, y es que apenas había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche. Se encontraba tumbada en su cama, boca arriba, los primeros rayos de luz ya entraban por los ventanales, anunciando el comienzo de un día en Hogwarts, y ella no podía hacer más que rememorar sus ojos azules mirándola de esa forma tan suya, y la manera tan increíble en que se habían besado. Dios…

Se acarició los labios con los dedos, cerrando los ojos, y rememoró cada segundo de aquel encuentro. Cómo la había atrapado contra la pared, sus manos en su cintura. Y cómo la chica había recordado su primer beso. Cuando volvió a la torre de Gryffindor por la noche, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de alivio, porque en algún lugar en su interior, había temido completamente el perderla para siempre tras haberla visto con otra antes de irse de vacaciones de Navidad, pero sabía que no, que ahora estaba más cerca de recuperarla que nunca.

No quería presionarla ni nada por el estilo, sabía que Clarke necesitaba tiempo y que su memoria fuese volviendo a ella poco a poco, pero sí que quería ayudarla, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer para ello. En cuanto su reloj marcó las 7 de la mañana, se puso en pie, vistiéndose y arreglándose para salir de la torre lo más temprano posible: tenía que llegar antes de que ningún Slytherin saliese, aunque llevaba la capa de invisibilidad que Octavia le había tendido: habían decidido usarla de forma conjunta.

Antes de salir de la habitación, buscó en el cajón el objeto en cuestión, lo que le daría a Clarke, y salió de allí con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza contra el pecho, en parte por cómo reaccionaría la Slytherin a aquellos recuerdos, pero también por el simple hecho de volver a verla tras lo ocurrido. ¿La besaría? ¿Podría besarla ella misma? Porque es que se moría por hacerlo. Y pensar que hubo un tiempo que desconocía la adicción que los besos de Clarke Griffin desencadenaban en ella…

Avanzó por el castillo, después de casi siete años allí ya se lo sabía de memoria, aunque fuese enorme, y se conocía perfectamente el camino más corto hasta las mazmorras, lo había utilizado demasiadas veces el curso anterior. Apretó en su puño aquel colgante, y los momentos comenzaron a revivirse allí frente a ella, pero lo soltó, porque tenía que buscar a Clarke. Esperó en un rincón, donde sabía que era difícil ser descubierta, y sintió que el estómago le ardía cuando vio salir a Ontari y a Echo, sobre todo por la segunda. Era la que había acabado con la vida de su amiga, y aquello era algo que no iba a poder olvidar en lo que le quedase de vida, lo tenía bastante claro.

Se quitó la capa en cuanto vio a Clarke salir por la puerta, suponía que la chica no tenía ni idea de que Octavia se la había quitado. La Slytherin salía sola, eso era otras cosas que se notaban en su cambio: ya no iba con aquel grupito de personas que le daban hasta escalofríos, ni siquiera en clase se ponía junto a ellos. Se apresuró a salir para acercarse a ella, y enseguida pudo observar la sorpresa en su rostro al verla allí. No la había esperado, desde luego.

—Lexa —dijo parándose de golpe cuando quedaron frente a frente—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No quiero que te hagan nada si te ven por aquí —su ceño se frunció con preocupación y casi sonrió al verla así de nuevo con ella.

—No te preocupes, nadie me ha visto —la calmó—. Venía a darte algo —no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa, porque no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Clarke, ¿le parecería una tontería?

—¿Y por qué has venido? ¿No tenemos clase juntas ahora? —tuvo que reírse al ver su cara de confusión, porque en eso no había cambiado.

—Sigues igual que el año pasado —comentó con diversión, y la chica seguía confundida, pero dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa asomando por las comisuras de sus labios igualmente—. Hoy te toca clase con los Hufflepuff.

—Oh… —se quedó varios minutos pensativa, y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra ella y comérsela a besos, porque Clarke Griffin así estaba jodidamente adorable—. Bueno, ¿qué querías darme? No querrás llegar tarde a clase… —volvió a sonreír, y es que le encantaba volver estar así con ella.

—Sí, perdona —extendió el brazo, abriendo su puño y dejando ver aquel colgante con forma de mapache que la misma rubia le había dejado escondido en un árbol frente a la casa de los gritos—. Toma, cógelo por la parte de la cuerda. Quiero que lo sujetes cuando estés a solas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lexa, ¿qué es? —preguntó, observándolo, pero sin atreverse a cogerlo aún.

—Es algo que tú me diste, Clarke —lo dijo levantando la mirada para encontrarse con aquel azul tan increíble.

—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

—Debo de irme, pero te lo explicaré, ¿vale? —la chica asintió y ella se lamió instintivamente los labios, y se le aceleraron las pulsaciones cuando observó cómo la vista de la chica bajaba hasta su boca—. Cuando estés sola, Clarke —le recordó y se quedó enganchada a la mirada que le dedicó durante varios segundos.

Tuvo que recordarse mentalmente a sí misma que no podía llegar tarde al desayuno y, por lo tanto, a las clases, y comenzó a andar para salir de las mazmorras, pasando por el lado de la Slytherin. Cogió aire con fuerza cuando sintió los dedos de la chica acariciar su muñeca al pasar tan cerca. Dios, es que era su Clarke.

X X X

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se bloqueaba de esa manera? No podía dejar de pensar en ella, y le había costado, pero iba admitiendo que cuando se fijó en ella por primera vez fue en la peor noche de su vida. ¿Por qué? Porque ella estuvo allí, a su lado, ayudándola de forma incondicional. Ver la otra cara de Octavia Blake fue lo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran, y fue cuando comenzó a caer. Si tenía eso presente, quizás no era tan locura la primera vez que se acostaron juntas.

Dos semanas desde que volvieron de navidades y aún no había hablado con ella, y nada que decir de sus labios. Joder, quería besarla con todas sus fuerzas de una vez por todas. ¿Quién era más idiota: Octavia o ella? Porque ninguna de las dos se acercaba a la otra, pero se miraban. Se miraban mucho, y no sabía si a la Slytherin le pasaba lo mismo, pero lo último que pasó entre ellas fue más intenso de lo que esperó, y le daba miedo que huyese por estar sintiendo cosas y a eso se le unía la timidez. Porque ahí estaba otra vez: colada por alguien y dejando que la vergüenza la controlase. Como le pasó con Lexa y como le pasó con Luna.

Mordió su labio con los recuerdos de Octavia buscando su boca una y otra vez en su habitación de casa de sus padres. Eran suaves, extremadamente suaves, y sabía besarla de todas las formas posibles: estaba claro que cuando era más furioso y pasional podía llegar a morirse, pero cuando eran caricias suaves como las de aquella noche… Eso sí era magia. Aún sentía su espalda malherida contra sus dedos, y las zonas que no estaban con cicatrices o herida reciente, aseguraba que eran muy suaves. Y fue la primera vez que la vio sin alguna prenda, y se moría por poder ver más.

Alguien dio un brusco tirón de su brazo y entró en una clase vacía, cuando se estabilizó vio a Octavia y su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre al por mayor. Se miraron y vio que separaba los labios para decir algo, pero los volvía a cerrar y ella la imitó, porque las palabras no salían de su garganta. Menuda tonta.

—Raven —se quedó en silencio mirándola, y vio que tenía una pequeña herida en la mejilla: un arañazo.

—Podrías haberme llamado sin más, me has dado un buen susto —mintió y bromeó a partes iguales sobre cómo la introdujo en el aula.

—Lo siento —vio que sus ojos verdes bajaron a su boca y la imitó. Observó sus labios, ¿desde cuándo eran así de apetecibles? Se armó de valor y dio un paso hacia ella, quedando muy cerca, para acabar inclinándose en busca de ese beso del que tantas ganas tenía—. He preparado algo —dijo entonces, cortando su avance y la miró confundida mientras la Slytherin daba un paso hacia atrás.

Vio que se lamía los labios al separarse, pero lo sentía por todos lados: la tensión. Se podía palpar entre las dos, y le estaba matando el deseo que sentía por aquella chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

—¿Qué has preparado? —se interesó, aguantando las ganas de unir sus labios.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

 _"Sé que ninguna de vosotras confía en mí, pero estoy intentando ayudar por primera vez en mi puta vida"._

 _"Jamás lograré que confíes en mí, ¿no?"._

Ya era hora de admitir que sí que lo hacía, que no había dejado de darle pruebas y motivos para hacerlo. Y ciegamente.

—Confío en ti, Octavia —confesó, y vio que un brillo nuevo se instaló en aquel verde e incluso un amago de sonrisa, que ella respondió.

—Ven conmigo.

No lo hizo Octavia, pero ella se atrevió a alcanzar su mano, notando que le temblaban ligeramente los dedos con la suave caricia que le regaló. Aun así, no la soltó, y la guio hasta una de las mesas del aula, donde tenía preparada una bolsa y una prenda doblada sobre la superficie. De repente, sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle con el pensamiento de que Octavia Blake podría haberle preparado una cita. ¿Qué había en la bolsa?

Cogió la ropa y la estiró, y pudo ver que era una especie de capa, que se la colocó sobre los hombros. Automáticamente, de su cuello hacia abajo desapareció: era una capa de invisibilidad.

—¿De dónde la has sacado? —preguntó con sorpresa, observándose.

—Es de Clarke, se la he cogido prestada —sonrió con malicia, y otra vez las ganas de besarla golpeándole con fuerza en el rostro—. Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade.

Se contuvo en intentar besarla de nuevo, porque se moría por ver qué le había preparado la Slytherin. Y ese pensamiento hizo que sonriese mientras la seguía de nuevo por los pasillos, esa vez bajo la capa de invisibilidad para que nadie viera hacia dónde se dirigían.

Disfrutó de su olor, porque se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo que le gustaba cómo olía su pelo, y estaba muy cerca, tanto que podía percibir cada partícula bajo la capa en ese espacio reducido. ¿Era una cita? Ese pensamiento volvió a lograr que se pusiese nerviosa, y ojalá estuviese ahí Lexa para poder desahogarse y que se burlarse un poco de ella por estar así con Octavia Blake. Es que le gustaba mucho. Muchísimo.

La llevó hasta el sauce boxeador y descubrió el pasadizo que había en su interior que las llevaría hasta la casa de los gritos. Le explicó que por ahí pasaba para las reuniones de los mortífagos y que por eso lo conocía.

—Hay lugares donde puedes aparecerte sin dejar rastro —dijo una vez dejaron la cama de invisibilidad de nuevo guardada en su bolsa.

—¿También los utilizáis?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo te va con ellos? —preguntó, y sus ojos volvieron a conectar mientras paraban el avance.

—Ya no me dan miedo.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido miedo? —se interesó con media sonrisa y vio que la chica la imitaba. Por favor, tenía que sonreír más a menudo.

—Ven.

Tiró de su brazo y se quedó pegada a ella. Miró sus ojos unos segundos antes de bajar a sus labios, y por unos segundos pensó que iba a besarla, porque se inclinó ligeramente, pero no tardó en sentir esa sensación opresora que sufrías cuando te aparecías. No esperó tambalearse y que Octavia agarrase su cintura para que no se cayese al agua: estaban sobre una pequeña barca de madera en mitad de no sabía dónde.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó extrañada cuando Octavia se sentó y la animó a hacer lo mismo frente a ella.

—Aquí es donde esparcieron las cenizas de Luna Hilker —anunció.

Miró el agua directamente y su interior al completo sufrió un cambio drástico por lo inesperado que fue aquello. Estaba ilusionada por lo que fuese que iba a pasar con Octavia, con la incógnita de saber a dónde la llevaba, pero ¿Luna? ¿Luna descansaba ahí? Aguantó un sollozo automático que la invadió, porque la Gryffindor adoraba el mar.

—¿Por qué? —miró a Octavia, intentando contener la emoción—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Han pasado tres meses y sé que no has tenido un momento para ti, para desahogarte por lo que sucedió. Y… —suspiró antes de observar el horizonte—. Sé que sigues pensando en ella, y te sientes mal por… —se interrumpió a sí misma, y ella ya estaba llorando de forma irremediable—. Por lo que ha pasado entre nosotras. Entiendo que estés enamorada de ella.

—¿No lo estaba de Lexa? —rio entre lágrimas, y consiguió que sus ojos verdes la enfocasen de nuevo.

—Te enamoras de muchas, Reyes —la acusó y se mordió el labio—. Puedes hablarme de Luna si quieres.

—Octavia, Luna sobre todo fue una amiga para mí —dejó claro—. La echo mucho de menos como amiga. Está claro que mis últimos días con ella fueron intensos, pero era muy nuevo aún para mí. Fue la primera persona con la que he estado, ni siquiera me había besado con nadie. Virgen-Reyes, te lo recuerdo.

—Lo siento —supo que era sincera por cómo sonó su voz.

—Ha cambiado todo, ya nada es como antes. Estamos en guerra, ¿no? —vio que sonreía ligeramente y entonces estiró un brazo y limpió unas de sus lágrimas.

Parece que el gesto le sorprendió también a ella, pero acabó acercándose a ella y dejándose caer sobre su hombro. Se permitió llorar todo lo que quiso por Luna, por muertes de otros alumnos y por la situación que habían vivido esos últimos meses. Notó que le rodeaba con los brazos y la atraía a su cuerpo, y se sintió muy bien tras mucho tiempo. Enterró la nariz en su cuello y se dejó abrazar por la Slytherin.

X X X

Le costó más de lo esperado poder encontrar un momento para ella sola y ver lo que Lexa le había dado: un colgante en forma de mapache. No había podido quitarse en toda la jodida mañana sus ojos verdes de la mente, y es que le había encantado encontrársela aquella mañana allí, frente a la puerta de las mazmorras, esperándola. Además, no había podido controlar introducirse en su mente y descubrió que la Gryffindor había pasado la noche en vela como ella.

No sabía cómo lo hacía antes o cómo lo controlaba, lo cierto es que con las demás personas no era tan invasiva como lo era con la morena. Quizá porque los demás no le importaban una mierda, mientras que de Lexa Woods lo quería saber absolutamente todo. Joder, es que no podía parar de pensar en ella, y de vez en cuando, algo que no sabía si eran recuerdos o, simplemente, pensamientos junto a la chica, aparecían en su mente sin avisar, y las ganas de verla volvían a ella con fuerzas renovadas.

La sala común de Slytherin estaba vacía en esos momentos, fue el último sitio donde se le ocurrió mirar, pero al menos allí podría estar tranquila. Se sentó sobre uno de los sofás de cuero negro que había en la estancia, y sacó de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica aquel colgante. No sabía qué le esperaba, pero sabía que, fuese lo que fuese, iba a ser algo impactante. Puso aquel mapache sobre la palma de su mano, y cerró el puño, dejándose envolver por una sensación extraña, y de pronto la nieve la rodeaba por completo. Miró a sus alrededores y se vio a ella misma allí, junto a Lexa, jugando con bolas de nieve y supo exactamente lo que era.

Podía anticipar cada movimiento que se reproducía ante sus ojos, porque aquello era un recuerdo, el recuerdo del primer beso junto a la Gryffindor, y entendía perfectamente por qué Lexa le había dado aquel colgante: quería ayudarle a recordar. A ese recuerdo tan increíble y que le provocó unos cuantos escalofríos que eran más que bienvenidos, le sucedieron unos cuantos más, como uno que no recordaba en absoluto en el que se vio a ella misma, mucho más pequeña, observando escondida tras una roca mientras Lexa leía un libro junto a un árbol. Le resultaba increíble el tiempo que al parecer llevaba colada por la chica. No había sido cuestión de un año, si no desde el comienzo de sus cursos en Hogwarts.

No sabía cómo sentirse tras ver aquellos recuerdos, pero se encontró a sí misma en el sofá de la sala común de su casa con su mano apretando el jersey que la cubría, justo a la altura de su corazón, y su labio inferior entre los dientes. Estaba frustrada, porque quería recordarlo todo. Joder, quería saber cómo había empezado exactamente todo lo que Lexa Woods y ella habían compartido. Y, por otro lado, una calidez increíblemente agradable la recorría de arriba abajo, y es que jamás se había sentido así. El saber que había alguien como Lexa a la que le importaba, y el poder preocuparse de alguien. Nada que ver con la vida sombría y oscura que había creído tener hasta esos momentos.

¿Merecía la pena arriesgarlo todo por aquella chica de ojos verdes que de un momento a otro había puesto patas arriba todo lo que creía cierto?

No tenía ni que pensarse la respuesta.

X X X

No esperó que con esa vuelta en barca iban a acabar riendo y bromeando. Se sentía diferente en esos momentos con Raven Reyes, y estaba segura de que había sido idiota evitándola, pero cuando se enteró de que Clarke podía leer mentes y le dijo lo que pensaba la chica, quiso hacer algo por ella. Por mucho que le hiciese sentir algo desagradable que sintiese aún cosas por Hilker. Pero era normal, ¿no?

Continuó remando hacia ningún lado e hizo que se tambalease la barca, riendo con malicia cuando Raven se tuvo que agarrar a los laterales y la miró de esa forma tan adorable y molesta. Llevaba quizás una hora remando y aún no habían llegado a tierra, continuaban en mitad de la nada, pero no le importaba porque estaba con ella. Y, joder, eso de que "estaba enamorada de Reyes" gritaba mucho en su cabeza en esos momentos.

Sus ojos conectaron una vez más y sintió un escalofrío porque es que no sabía que el marrón podía gustarle tanto, y volvió a notarlo por todos lados: las ganas de ella. Eran insoportables, no la besaba desde que estuvo en su casa durmiendo y tampoco la tocó desde entonces. Y es que cuando Raven se entretenía mirando hacia el horizonte, ella aprovechaba para mirarla completamente: recorrer su perfil y disfrutar de sus curvas, hasta ver sus piernas descubiertas por la falda del uniforme.

¿Cómo podía tener esas ganas de ellas constantes? Quería besarla, deseaba besarla a todas horas. Pero recordaba la última vez que se besaron, todas las cosas que sintió, el haberse confesado con ella sobre su pasado. Aunque no hubiese sido del todo. Pero se sentía casi transparente frente a ella y eso le hacía sentirse vulnerable, y esa sensación no le gustaba del todo.

Dejó de remar y la miró fijamente cuando sus ojos se conectaron de nuevo, y quería armarse de valor: levantarse y capturar esa boca que le volvía loca, pero no podía moverse. Bajó la mirada a sus labios y aguantó el aliento cuando vio cómo se movían para hablarle:

—Bésame, O.

Sus ojos conectaron de nuevo: nunca la habían llamado así. Aunque hubo una persona que sí que lo hacía, pero hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba de todas formas. Bajó la mirada hasta su boca, pero es que le costaba dar el paso, era como si le diese miedo sentir lo que sintió en la cama de la Ravenclaw. Tan intenso, tan incontrolable.

—Llevo tres semanas sin besarte y me estoy volviendo loca —confesó Raven y ella respondió con un suspiro: ella también se estaba volviendo loca.

Se arrodilló entre los dos bancos que las separaban, sintiendo el suave vaivén de la barca. Apoyó las manos en sus muslos y cogió aire mientras sentía su piel bajo sus dedos antes de subir la mirada hasta conectar con sus ojos de nuevo y dejar que se inclinase sobre ella. Joder, ¿qué le estaba pasando con Raven? ¿Por qué esa necesidad constante?

Se miraron desde esa corta distancia, y la Ravenclaw apoyó la mano en su nuca para tirar de ella suavemente hasta su boca. Separó los labios para recibirla y las dos se estremecieron con la caricia. Sintió cómo apretaba la cintura con sus dedos y movieron sus labios a la vez para besarse lentamente. Se entretuvieron en sentirse de nuevo, y le gustó que enredase los dedos en su pelo, y soltó un gruñido suave cuando Raven mordió con suavidad su labio inferior.

Volvieron a conectar sus miradas antes de besarse de nuevo: tenía los mejores labios que había besado nunca y no sabía describir la forma que tenían de encontrarse una y otra vez en aquella caricia. Soltó un nuevo gruñido, pero esta vez era ella la que mordía su labio inferior, y la agarró por las caderas para atraerla hasta su vientre, sentándose en aquel hueco y dejándola a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Qué nos está pasando? —preguntó con algo de miedo, porque todo estaba siendo muy intenso y no podía controlar nada de lo que sucedía en su interior cuando estaba así con Reyes.

—Una locura —Raven usó las mismas palabras que usó anteriormente para definir aquello, y le gustó—. Eso nos está pasando.

Sí, era una locura, pero menuda locura.

Atrapó sus labios de nuevo, llevando la mano hasta su nuca para impedir que se separase de su boca mientras se besaban. Su otra mano comenzó a viajar por su anatomía, acariciándola sobre la ropa… Jamás había tenido esa necesidad de acariciar, de sentir a alguien, ni siquiera estaba pensando en agarrar su cuello como siempre, le estaba gustando esa versión lenta y falta de la otra. Sus manos necesitaban conocerla mejor, y su boca también. Quería recorrer todo su cuerpo, sin olvidarse nada por el camino.

—Soy adicta a ti, Reyes —confesó, y notó su sonrisa contra sus labios, y esa vez no inhibió una de vuelta. Se miraron unos segundos antes de bajar su punto de enfoque a sus labios otra vez—. Busquemos un sitio para estar a solas —repitió la idea que expuso el día que fueron al lago—. Necesito poder besarte cada vez que quiera.

—¿Y las veces que quiera yo? —preguntó.

—No voy a quejarme si quieres besarme un poco más —rozó sus labios con los suyos.

—Es un trato entonces —respondió, besándola con suavidad antes de mirarse de nuevo—. No me evites más. Creo que las dos estamos asustadas por esto que está pasando, pero estamos sintiendo lo mismo —asintió, no iba a evitarla más, porque era increíble la sensación de estar cuerpo con cuerpo.

Comenzaron un nuevo beso, y malditas hormonas. En el buen sentido de la palabra, porque se buscaban sin parar y jamás le habían ardido de esa forma los labios, pero es que jamás había tenido la necesidad de besar tanto tiempo seguido a una persona. ¿Era eso estar enamorada de alguien? ¿Lo estaba de ella?

Las manos de Raven tardaron en tocarla, pero lo hicieron, y sabía que era porque siempre se lo había prohibido. Se centró en el beso y decidió aguantar, disfrutar de cómo se movían de forma tímida por sus brazos sobre la ropa. Suspiró al sentir cómo sus dedos acariciaban su cuello, esa vez su piel directamente, y cortó el beso para mirarla.

—Lo siento —expuso Raven y ella negó, mordiendo su labio.

—Sigue.

—¿Estás segura? —sujetó su mano y la colocó en su cuello de nuevo, bajo la suya—. Me muero por poder tocarte, O… —cerró los ojos al escucharla llamarla por ese diminutivo otra vez, y la forma en la que sonó su voz logró que sufriese un escalofrío.

Recibió sus labios y se dejó besar mientras movía sus dedos por la piel de su cuello. La soltó para que la moviese a su antojo y llevó sus manos otra vez hasta las piernas de Raven, acariciando la piel de sus muslos bajo la falda. Aguantó el aliento cuando bajó por su hombro, dirigiéndose a uno de sus pechos, pero la frenó antes de que llegase.

—Yo… —quiso explicar, pero le costaba mucho mostrar inseguridades.

—Haremos lo que tú quieras —le aseguró antes de que contase nada—. No te tocaré si no quieres.

Y es que quería, pero no quería. Le aterraba pensar que no pudiese gustarle su cuerpo, porque ella misma lo detestaba: comparado con el de Raven era una puta mierda. Reyes era perfecta, toda ella. Mordió su labio y se obligó a hablar:

—No me gusta mi cuerpo. Tengo muchas cicatrices y heridas, nunca me ha tocado nadie y… —inspiró hondo, apartando la mirada de aquel marrón que le ponía más nerviosa—. Tengo muy pocas tetas.

—¿Y es importante tener mucho o poco? —consiguió que la mirase otra vez.

—¿Lo es? —devolvió la pregunta.

—Para mí no. Me gustas tú, Octavia, no vas a dejar de gustarme porque tengas poco pecho.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, porque ¿había dicho "me gustas tú" y "no vas a dejar de gustarme"? No, no… No te pongas roja, joder.

No iba a dejar que la viese roja, así que la besó, si tenía los ojos cerrados no podría hacerlo. Jadeó al sentir su mano sobre su abdomen, y debería estar molestándole ya la postura, porque la barca no era del todo cómoda, y también deberían tener frío, porque estaban en mitad de la nada, pero, joder, qué calor hacía.

Le quitó el abrigo que llevaba y Raven no pareció notar ningún cambio de temperatura, así que agarró su cuello con ambas manos para que continuasen besándose un rato más. Aguantó el aliento otra vez cuando los dedos de la chica que estaba sentada sobre ella se posaron sobre su seno derecho. Cortó el beso para mirar el gesto, había retirado ligeramente su chaqueta para hacerlo sobre su camiseta, y apretó y lo sintió muy bien. Raven murmuró algo antes de atrapar sus labios de nuevo y comenzar a masajeárselo despacio, ella respondió como mejor sabía: con un gruñido. Agarró su culo y la golpeó contra su abdomen varias veces, queriendo que comenzase a sentir placer y aumentando los grados a su alrededor. Mucho calor.

—¿Y si nos caemos? —fue la preocupación de Raven, tras un balanceo de la barca por culpa de la brusquedad de un nuevo movimiento.

—No puedo controlarme —se excusó, pero imitó el movimiento, logrando que gimiese en su boca mientras comenzaban otro beso—. Tengo demasiadas ganas de ti, Reyes.

Respondió con un jadeo, y le pareció bien su opinión. Se sentó mejor y dejó esa vez a Raven contra el asiento que quedaba a sus espaldas, ocupándose de quitar su maldito uniforme. Y no protestó del frío, pero joder con sus pezones cuando la dejó desnuda de cintura para arriba. Se los llevó automáticamente a la boca, disfrutando de cómo hincaba sus dedos en su nuca y gemía para ella. Los succionaba con ganas y mordía a su antojo por el alrededor, incluso se atrevió a hacerlo en el mismo pezón, gruñendo con la forma que tenía la Ravenclaw de gemir y arquearse hacia su cuerpo.

Se excitó demasiado y parecía que consiguió ser otra vez ella misma, porque soltó un gruñido furioso y llevó la mano a su cuello. Gimió al sentirlo debajo de sus dedos y la atrajo a su boca sin soltarla. La besó con ganas y Raven respondió de la misma forma, agarrando con fuerza su camiseta para que estuviese pegada a ella.

—Quítatela —pidió la latina sin aliento.

Y no lo hizo de forma automática. La miró unos segundos a los ojos directamente, antes de bajar a sus labios hinchados, y apretó la mandíbula antes de quitarse la chaqueta y la camiseta frente a ella. La observó mientras recorría su tronco semidesnudo y aguantó el aliento cuando llevó la mano hasta su abdomen y lo acarició con suavidad. Suspiró al sentirla después por su espalda cuando sus bocas se buscaron de nuevo.

Raven mordió su labio inferior y tiró de él al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba su sujetador, pero en vez de pararse a mirarla, la pegó a su cuerpo, quedando piel con piel por primera vez. Sin dejar de besarse. Se perdió en la sensación que las envolvió a las dos. Joder, se estaba bien así.

Acarició sus costados y se estremeció con la caricia, separándose de ella y comprobando lo agitadas que estaban las dos por la situación.

—Octavia… —el susurro hizo que se estremeciese de nuevo, y sintió cómo apartaba un mechón de pelo de su rostro colocándolo tras su oreja.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó su puño al notar aquel pinchazo en su antebrazo izquierdo.

—Joder —se separó de la chica, mirando cómo la marca tenebrosa se movía y vio que Raven se había quedado seria observándola también.

—¿Reunión? —preguntó la latina mientras ella se colocaba las prendas que se había quitado anteriormente.

—No lo sé —confesó, y vio que la chica agachaba la mirada y se vestía también.

Una vez vestidas la miró fijamente antes de aparecerse otra vez en aquel punto de Hogsmeade, sintiendo cómo la marca iba aumentando la intensidad de la punzada en su piel. La siguió por el camino a la casa de los gritos, pero se adelantó hasta taparse las dos con la capa de invisibilidad.

—Lo siento —fue sincera y Raven se encogió de hombros, algo entristecida.

—No pasa nada, Octavia.

—Pronto acabará todo. Vamos bien encaminadas.

—¿Y esto? ¿Acabará? —preguntó tras unos segundos y ella la miró sin comprender a qué se refería—. Nuestra locura.

—¿Tiene que tener un final?

—¿Lo tiene? —insistió seria.

Una mierda.

Agarró su nuca y la besó bajo la capa, ocupándose con la otra mano que no fuese a caerse. Notó que había comenzado a sudar por aguantar el pinchazo de su antebrazo. Voldemort podía ir a tomar por culo un rato, ¿no se daba cuenta de que estaba besando a Raven Reyes? Separó los labios y profundizó el beso, perdiendo el aliento momentáneamente cuando sus lenguas se acariciaron. Parecía que nunca se iba a acostumbrar.

Apretó el puño y se centró en los labios cálidos de Raven, no quería que se fuese triste, ni que pensase que era menos importante que esa mierda de reunión… No quería que pensase que ella no merecía la pena. Quería que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, que podía confiar en ella, porque iba a protegerla. A Raven y a la tonta de Lexa Woods, hasta que Clarke se recuperase y pudiese ocuparse ella de su noviecita. Porque tan solo quería ocuparse de su locura. Maldita locura. Y qué bien besaba su locura.

—Te acompaño hasta el castillo —dijo cerca de sus labios.

—Puedes ir directamente hasta la reunión. No quiero que te duela, y estás empezando a sudar —pasó los dedos por su antebrazo.

—Vamos —insistió.

—No tienes que aparentar ser una chica mala, Blake —sonrió al escuchar que su tono había cambiado y se encontró con su sonrisa también al mirarla.

—No lo aparento —aseguró.

La acompañó hasta la puerta del castillo, era hora de cambiar con esa chica y hacerle ver la cara de Octavia que se moría por autodescubrir. La miró, dispuesta a despedirse con un beso, cosa que no habían hecho antes, pero que se moría por hacer.

Fue Raven la que la besó con suavidad, y ella llevó la mano hasta su mejilla hasta acunarla mientras se entretenía en el beso. Cerró con más fuerza los ojos cuando sintió que la marca empezaba a arder. Maldita sea.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada.

—No sabía que podía quemar… —confesó, subiéndose la manga y viendo que su piel empezaba a enrojecerse.

—Vete —pidió, y ella acarició su mejilla con el pulgar.

Se dio cuenta del gesto e hizo que frotaba un poco sobre su piel, frunciendo el ceño por el esfuerzo.

—Ah, no, que eres así…

—Idiota —rio, y volvió a sonreír. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió tantas veces?

—Sí, porque Clarke fue la que ordenó que la matases, pero tú lo hiciste —escucharon a su lado—. Estoy segura de que llega a estar sola y Clarke se habría cargado a Luna igual. Es su tío, que le tiene manía... Clarke tendrá su oportunidad de lucirse con el trabajo que sus padres no llegaron a hacer.

Giró el rostro para ver a Echo y a Ontari hablando mientras se dirigían hacia el sauce boxeador seguramente. Estarían también convocadas a la reunión. Miró a Raven y la vio mirando seria hacia ellas.

—Rave… —murmuró al ver lágrimas en sus ojos acumuladas, pero sin dejarlas caer.

—Ve, Octavia, luego hablamos.

No dejó que hiciese nada, salió de la capa tras asegurarse de que nadie pasaba y la vio entrando al castillo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Clarke había dado la orden de asesinar a Hilker?

Empezó a correr hacia la reunión para parar el dolor de su brazo, y adelantó bajo la capa a las dos gilipollas, no sin antes lanzarle un hechizo para atarlas la una a la otra. Que les jodieran a las dos.

Una vez llegó al pasadizo, se quitó la capa y la guardó para que Clarke no la viese. Subió hasta donde escuchaba voces: estaban reunidos tan solo alumnado que estaba dentro de los mortífagos. Vio a su amiga y se colocó a su lado, viendo que estaba algo pálida.

—Llegas tarde, Blake —la acusó Lestrange, y ella la miró alzando una ceja.

—Estaba follando, no iba a quedarme a la mitad. Además, lo de la marca ha hecho que tenga un orgasmo mejor —la mujer rio de forma aguda, se la tenía ganada, pero recibió un codazo de advertencia por parte de Clarke.

—Eres mi favorita —Bellatrix la apuntó con la varita mientras seguía riendo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —se giró para susurrar a la rubia de su lado, pero no le respondió.

—Tenemos una misión importante para vosotros, queridos aprendices —habló Macnair—. Vamos a empezar a destruir a los sangre sucia, y para ello vamos a atacar primero a sus estúpidos padres muggles. Iréis en grupos de cuatro. No queremos bajas.

Empezaron a dar una lista a cada uno, y cuando dijeron su nombre lo hicieron junto al de Clarke, Echo y Ontari. Estaba claro que les había tocado la familia Woods.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 16 de TRATB?**

 **¿Qué nos deparará el futuro?**

 ***música de misterio***


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

Raven entró a la sala de los menesteres, encontrándose tan solo a Lexa dentro de ella. La Gryffindor levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al verla con la mandíbula apretada y el rostro furioso.

—Me he enterado de lo de Clarke —dijo furiosa, avanzando hacia la morena.

—¿Qué es lo de Clarke? —preguntó Lexa confundida, levantándose para observar a la latina a la misma altura.

—Que tu estúpida novia mató a la mía —murmuró entre dientes, encarándola y quedando muy cerca.

—Clarke no ha matado a nadie —contestó del mismo modo y el rostro de Raven se relajó.

—Estoy cansada de estar inhibiendo esto. Estoy cansada de ayudarte a recuperar un amor que no te corresponde, porque con la que deberías estar es conmigo y eso lo sabemos las dos desde que comenzamos en este colegio.

Lexa intentó contestar, pero Raven rápidamente la sujetó de las mejillas y unió sus labios con los de la Gryffindor. El beso fue intenso, mucho, y se podía ver incluso sus lenguas acariciándose entre sus bocas.

—No. No puedo hacer esto, Rave… —la Gryffindor rompió el beso, pero Raven se inclinó de nuevo, atrapando sus labios de nuevo: esa vez de modo más suave.

—Llevo años queriendo comprobar a qué sabes. Déjame hacerlo, Lex —pidió y la de ojos verdes tragó saliva antes de asentir de forma tímida.

—Hazlo.

Raven empujó a Lexa al sofá, sentándola en él y arrodillándose frente a ella. La Gryffindor soltó un largo y grave gemido cuando la Ravenclaw pegó su boca a su intimidad una vez le apartó las bragas.

—Esto no lo tengo con Blake… —volvió a sacar la lengua y lamer completamente a su amiga—. No puedo follármela nunca.

Raven metió dos dedos dentro de ella y se sonrieron mientras Lexa se acostumbraba a la invasión antes de agarrar el pelo castaño de la Ravenclaw y obligarla a seguir con su lengua.

Intentó moverse, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la escena, comenzándose a sentirse muy mal a medida que ellas dos continuaban follando sin parar.

—Así es como debería ser —escuchó a su lado—. Tú no pintas nada con ella, Blake. Raven siempre ha sido de Lexa —sintió que la respiración se le quedaba atascada al ver lo pálido que estaba el rostro de Hilker, y lleno de cortes.

—Luna… —susurró y la chica le sonrió.

—Sorpresa, Blake —la miró con el ceño fruncido, y la imagen era aterradora, porque incluso sus ojos, en vida marrones, ahora tenían el color azul apagado: era una especie de muerta viviente—. ¿Te ha aprovechado el coño de mi novia? Qué bien te ha venido que me maten, ¿eh? —sonrió—. Está bien apretada, ¿O ya te la has follado las veces suficientes como para que deje de estarlo? He visto que te gusta hacerlo sin compasión. Hasta en el sexo te gusta hacer daño.

—No le hago daño —rebatió. No le hacía daño a Raven.

—Me encantaría follármela otra vez… El sabor latino es el mejor, créeme. Sé que eres nueva con las mujeres, pero te aviso por si te aburres algún día de ella —la chica se levantó y se puso frente a ella.

—No voy a cansarme. No es un juego. Siento cosas por ella —Hilker rio de forma sarcástica.

—Yo sentía cosas por ella —recalcó el "yo"—. Yo debería estar a su lado y no una mierda como tú. Lo único que vas a conseguir es hacer que sufra, lo que sabes hacer: daño. Deberías ser tú la que apareciera en los cuadros de alumnos muertos, Octavia. Habría menos gente que te llore. Raven no lo habría hecho como lo hace conmigo. A mí me quería, a ti no.

—Cállate.

—No mereces las lágrimas de nadie, no eres para tanto. Clarke no se recuperará y esto de aquí va a pasar —señaló hacia la pareja que seguía haciéndolo en el suelo de la sala—. Voy a despedirme de ella antes de que esto acabe. Me muero por estar dentro de esa humedad —antes de llegar a su destino se giró y la miró directamente—. Por cierto, ¿en qué pensabas para querer follártela en el agua donde descanso?

—No fue así. No fue a propósito —se sacudió de nuevo, intentando moverse, pero le era imposible—. No pensábamos en ti.

—Tú no, pero ¿ella? ¿Cómo sabes que no piensa en mí mientras la tocas?

—No lo hace —rebatió.

—Pobre ilusa. Mi cuerpo le excita más que el tuyo, créeme.

Se acercó hasta las chicas y se colocó tras Raven, atrayéndola a su boca y besándola en los labios. Una imagen desagradable. Mucho. Sobre todo cuando Luna se volvió una chica normal y vio la forma en la que Raven la besaba, como cuando estaba viva y lo hacían por todos lados, con esas sonrisas de por medio.

—Te echaba de menos —escuchó la voz de Raven—. Al fin alguien que me deje tocarla —las manos de la latina fueron directamente hacia el pecho de Luna, que la miró fijamente con media sonrisa—. Había echado de menos un buen par de tetas.

Giró la cabeza para no tenerlas en el punto de vista, y golpeó el suelo varias veces antes de sentir que le lanzaban un hechizo. Comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, aguantando las lágrimas por la imagen de Raven con otras y los gemidos doloridos por lo que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con su padre observándola con satisfación.

—Asesina.

—No —cerró los ojos, intentando controlar todo lo que la rodeaba.

—No eres especial para nadie. Una mierda es más importante que tú —soltó una risa horrible antes de apuntarla de nuevo con la varita—. ¡ _Crucio!_

Su padre, no contento con eso, le dio una patada para tumbarla bocabajo, rajar su camiseta y empezar a pasar la varita por su piel, notando cómo la quemaba y olía a eso que tanto odiaba.

—Raven no te quiere —empezó a leer en voz alta, como siempre hacía—. Eres su putita. La sustituta de Hilker. Su entretenimiento mientras espera a Woods.

—Lucha, Blake —abrió los ojos y vio en una esquina de la habitación a Indra, de brazos cruzados.

Apretó los dientes antes de gritar, intentando borrar todas esas imágenes. Por desgracia no fue sencillo, pero cerró los ojos y continuó gritando para dejar de escuchar a su padre, notando lágrimas de rabia acumulándose en sus ojos.

De repente estaba en una silla sentada, empapada en sudor y con Indra delante suya, juzgándola.

—Amor no correspondido, culpabilidad, una autoestima de mierda… ¿Crees que con esas inseguridades vas a llegar a ser algo aquí?

—Todo eso era mentira. Nada de eso ha pasado —rebatió e Indra puso una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Tu padre te trata así? —se quedó unos segundos en silencio y sintió un pinchazo en el estómago.

—¿Era verdad todo? ¿Es lo que piensan realmente?

—Son tus miedos, es lo que piensas tú. Deshazte de ellos. No quiero que cuando vuelva a meterme en tu mente me hagas querer vomitar con tus estúpidos miedos. Si quieres estar aquí, no temas a nada. Tal y como aparentas hacer —apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. El señor te tiene en el punto de mira, estás siendo juzgada en esta prueba, y puede ver lo oscura que es tu alma. Imagina lo especial que serás si luchas por esta causa. Toda una heroína del mundo mágico. Este es tu lugar, Blake. Naciste para esto.

Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a bombear rápido, y dejó de tener el control de sus pensamientos. ¿Sería alguien importante allí? Cerró los ojos y apretó el puño, cerrando de un portazo y sin contestar.

Había vuelto a ser alguien, sí. Habían dejado de pegarle en su propia casa de Hogwarts y volvían a respetarla. Estaba de nuevo a la altura de Clarke y habían dejado de tomarla con ella. Les había asegurado que estaba sacando información a Woods y a Raven para ver por qué vigilaban tanto a la rubia.

¿La realidad? Estaba siendo feliz por primera vez conociendo a Raven y dejándose conocer. Dio un grito frustrada y dio un puñetazo a la pared putrefacta de la casa de los gritos, rompiendo el tablón al que golpeó. Apretó la mandíbula y vio cómo salía sangre de sus nudillos, hacía tiempo que no pasaba, es más, sus manos estaban mejor que nunca.

Un alma oscura. ¿Eso era? Siempre pensó que sí, que era igual que su padre, que su destino era convertirse en una persona que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento y con la muerte. Complacerlo porque era quien, de una forma u otra, le había enseñado a ser la que era. Una asesina, una chica que no era especial. Suspiró, llevándose las manos al rostro antes de avanzar hasta el pasadizo que llevaba hasta el sauce boxeador.

Siempre había pensado que era fuerte y que los sentimientos eran para los idiotas, pero en los últimos meses los estaba sintiendo todos, uno por uno. Y a veces deseaba volver a la vida que llevaba antes, pero no habría probado los labios de Raven entonces.

—¡Joder!

Siempre, siempre volvía a ella. Era algo circular, todo estaba mal hasta que pensaba en ella. Hasta que pensaba en la sonrisa que le regaló cuando se besaron o cuando simuló que limpiaba suciedad en su cara cuando realmente lo único que buscaba era sentirla un poco más. Raven incluso había conseguido que sonriese de verdad tras mucho tiempo, sin sentir odio, sin que fuera sarcástica. Una sonrisa de felicidad.

¿Y qué era la felicidad para su alma oscura? ¿Seguir Raven o seguir a Voldemort?

X X X

Todo estaba mejor que en cualquier momento de aquel curso tan infernal, y parecía mentira, porque tras haber sufrido tanto por Clarke, el volver a empezar a compartir momentos íntimos con ella le parecía increíble. Familiar y nuevo a la vez, porque las sonrisas que la chica le dedicaba la transportaban directamente a dos navidades atrás, y una calidez perfecta se instauraba en su interior cada vez que eso sucedía.

Obviamente sabía que aún había mucho que hacer: Clarke no estaba aún segura del todo, y sus recuerdos no estaban asentados, por lo que la chica simplemente parecía dejarse llevar por el sentimiento que aún tenía por ella. Es que lo podía ver en su forma de mirarla, en ese brillo tan característico de sus ojos azules: Clarke Griffin y ella estaban destinadas a estar juntas, y todo aquello no era más que otra prueba irrefutable de esa afirmación.

Dios, es que se moría por volver a fundirse con sus labios y notar sus manos en sus mejillas o en su espalda, pegándola más contra ella. Nunca jamás había sentido aquella necesidad física tan intensa con nadie, Clarke era la única persona capaz de provocar todas aquellas reacciones increíbles en ella, y le encantaban, de verdad que sí.

Iba de camino al gran comedor: era la hora de comer y aquella mañana había compartido todas sus clases con la casa de Hufflepuff, por lo que no había estado junto a ninguna de sus amigas o junto a Clarke. Justo en aquel momento, y unos cuantos metros más adelante, entre el bullicio, pudo apreciar la característica coleta castaña de Raven. Sonrió antes de hacerse paso como pudo entre la gente hasta alcanzarla. La chica caminaba sola, mirando al frente y con paso decidido. En cuanto llegó a su altura, le colocó la mano en la espalda, pero la chica no se giró.

—Ey, Rave —la saludó de forma animada, frunciendo el ceño cuando la Ravenclaw simplemente siguió andando—. ¿Cómo han ido las clases esta mañana? ¿Te han molestado demasiado Octavia y Clarke? —bromeó, intentando que su amiga se girase o le contestara, pero su respuesta no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación.

—No.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se quedó muy confundida al verla así, porque la última vez que había estado con ella, la chica estaba perfectamente. ¿Qué bicho le había picado?

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —quiso interesarse en conocer el origen de aquel cabreo monumental que mostraba su mejor amiga, y es que nunca la había visto así—. ¿Te has peleado con Octavia?

Al oír esas palabras, su amiga finalmente se giró hacia ella, mirándola con una rabia que no había visto nunca en la Ravenclaw. ¿Estaba enfadada con ella?

—¿Eso es lo único que me puede pasar, Lexa? ¿Qué me haya enfadado con Octavia? —se paró en medio del pasillo, y ella la imitó, ignorando el hecho de que bloqueaban el paso a muchos de los alumnos que se movían en esos momentos de un lado para otro—. Porque la posibilidad de que esté enfadada con mi mejor amiga no es una opción, porque ella nunca me haría nada malo ni me mentiría en la cara —y ahí estaba la confirmación de que sí, Raven estaba muy cabreada con ella, y un nudo en el estómago se hizo presente en su interior en ese mismo momento, acompañando al aumento de las pulsaciones de su corazón.

—Raven, vas a tener que explicarte mejor, y por favor, cálmate —le pidió, intentando que su nerviosismo no se notase mucho—. ¿Yo te he mentido? —frunció el ceño, porque no sabía a qué se refería.

Un momento.

A no ser que…

—Ah, ¿no? —contestó irónica, y la tensión en la chica era cada vez más visible—. Ah, cierto, no, no me has mentido. Porque eso de que Clarke no mató a Luna era cierto, el detalle de que ella lo ordenase era completamente insignificante y carente de importancia, ¿verdad?

Se quedó completamente inmóvil, sin saber reaccionar, porque había tenido presente el hecho de que Raven pudiese enterarse de aquello, pero había preferido pensar que no, que no lo haría. Tonta de ella, y el arrepentimiento comenzaba a pesar en su interior, incluso casi podía notar el sudor cayendo por su frente, no estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de situaciones, a discutir con las personas a las que quería, y aquello le había cogido completamente desprevenida.

La gente había comenzado a girar sus cabezas hacia ellas, porque el tono de Raven había aumentado considerablemente, y necesitaba hablar con ella, expresarse, pero no podía hacerlo allí. Sin pensarlo mucho, porque posiblemente si lo pensaba no lo haría, cogió la muñeca de la chica, y aunque al principio se resistió un poco, logró que la siguiese hacia la sala de los menesteres: era el único lugar donde sabía que podrían hablar tranquilamente.

En cuanto estuvieron en su interior y con la puerta completamente sellada, se giró para enfrentarse a la mirada dura y fría de Raven. Odiaba saber que estaba así, y se odiaba a sí misma porque aquello era su culpa, por haber intentado ahorrarle sufrimiento.

—Raven, lo siento —fue lo primero que dijo, porque tenía que saber que se arrepentía—, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para decírtelo. Lo de Luna acababa de pasar, aquello solo te habría hundido más —fue sincera, y es que saber que Clarke había ordenado aquella desgracia solo le habría traído más dolor a su amiga.

—¿Te crees que soy tan tonta como para tragarme eso? —la furia de su amiga cada vez estaba más presente, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantar la compostura en ese preciso momento—. Harías cualquier cosa por Clarke, incluso mentir por ella, joder.

—Rave, no…

—No me digas que no, Lexa, ni se te ocurra negarlo. Desde septiembre lo único que haces es pensar en ella, y es que entiendo que quieras recuperarla, y por eso mismo te estaba ayudando: porque eres mi amiga y quiero que seas feliz. Pero jamás pensé que llegarías a estos extremos —la Ravenclaw habló con voz firme, y cuando enfocó sus ojos vio algo que jamás esperó encontrar en ellos: decepción.

—¡No! —tuvo que levantar la voz, porque la frustración no le permitía expresarse de otra manera—. Raven, jamás te haría algo así. ¿Te habría ayudado saberlo en ese momento? Lo hice por ti, porque acababa de morir Luna, no quería que estuvieras peor en ese momento. Y estoy convencida de que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

—No me creo nada —negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos frente a ella—. En tu mente solo existe Clarke, lo demás te da completamente igual.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Clarke, Raven! —era horrible tener que estar pasando aquello, y la rabia de no poder conseguir que su mejor amiga le creyese le dio ganas de ponerse a llorar en ese mismo momento—. Raven, eres mi mejor amiga. Tienes que creerme, nunca haría eso si no fuera para protegerme.

—Para protegerme —soltó una carcajada irónica que le congeló por dentro—. Pues escúchame bien, Lexa: no necesito que nadie me proteja —comenzó a caminar para salir de allí, pero de repente se giró, mirándola de nuevo, y a ella se le paró el corazón incluso antes de escuchar sus palabras—: ¿Sabes? La gente tiene razón con eso de que Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro. Ni siquiera puedo confiar en ti.

Apenas se había cerrado la puerta detrás de Raven cuando salió y las lágrimas ya corrían libres por sus mejillas.

X X X

¿Dónde mierda estaba Octavia? Maldito castillo, malditos pasadizos, y maldita Lexa por engañarle sobre lo de Clarke. Llegó a las mazmorras, cansada de buscar y esperó paciente a que alguien entrase en la sala común para meterse ella bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Era uno de los lugares de su lista mental en el que pensaba que podría estar, y el más obvio. Estaba cansada ya de recorrerse el castillo, así que tomó prestada aquella prenda robada y de uso público de la sala de los menesteres.

Diez minutos y alguien abrió para salir, pero no era Octavia, así que aprovechó para pasar nada más quedó el hueco libre para hacerlo. La sala común de Slytherin, jamás se la había imaginado así, incluso podía decir que era bonita teniendo en cuenta el efecto que hacía el lago por los ventanales. Recorrió la sala común antes de dirigirse a las habitaciones, y menos mal que vio justo una puerta por donde salía Clarke, enfadada y con el rostro angustiado. Esperó paciente antes de abrir con cuidado por si había gente viendo que una puerta se abría sola.

Vio a Octavia, estaba dormida en su cama y no había nadie alrededor. Por unos minutos se quedó observándola en silencio, viendo sus facciones relajadas mientras respiraba de forma profunda y lenta. También se merecía un descanso, por las noches estaba en reuniones de mortífagos. Cuando decidió que ya había superado el grado de pervertida, decidió pasar a la acción. Corrió las cortinas de alrededor de su cama y una vez tapadas, dejó la capa a los pies de la cama. Vio que Octavia abría los ojos por la incorporación de un nuevo peso al colchón, pero no se asustó.

Lamió sus labios mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre su abdomen y disfrutó de la forma en la que sus ojos la recorrieron, aún en silencio. La Slytherin llevó las manos a sus muslos automáticamente y ella cogió su corbata para tirar de ella e incorporarla en la cama, quedando frente a frente sentadas.

—Mierda, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Quiero follar.

La vio tragar saliva y no desconectaron sus ojos mientras se acercaba para besarla, sujetando con fuerza su corbata para que no se apartara. Introdujo la lengua en su boca y la escuchó suspirar cuando pegó más las caderas a su abdomen, buscando contacto.

—¿Y si te ven aquí? —Octavia cortó el beso.

—He cerrado la puerta, tardarán en abrirla y para cuando escuchemos que la fuerzan, me habré tapado con la capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Ves? Una chica mala —agarró sus caderas y la puso contra el colchón con facilidad, tumbándose sobre su cuerpo y besándola otra vez.

—Lo quiero duro, O —pidió contra sus labios, sintiendo que se estremecía contra ella.

—Joder.

La Slytherin soltó un gruñido antes de empezar a desnudarla, manteniéndose ella vestida, como siempre. Menos la última vez, que logró verla medio desnuda. Ojalá dejase que la viese desnuda ese día también. No esperó que, al dejarla desnuda de cintura para arriba, atase sus muñecas con su corbata e hiciese un nudo junto al cabecero de la cama, manteniendo sus brazos en alto.

Después continuó con su mitad inferior, desnudándola completamente también, y disfrutó de la forma que tenía de hacerlo: desesperada. Le encantaba sentirse deseada por Octavia Blake. Vio que se quitaba su propia corbata, y esperó que se lo quitase todo, no que envolviese su tobillo izquierdo con ella y la atase al final de la cama también, dejándole únicamente una pierna libre.

Sus ojos la miraron fijamente, y supo que estaba pidiendo su consentimiento, preguntándole si estaba cómoda antes de hacer nada nuevo. Esperaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, y ella asintió, porque estaba impaciente por ser tocada: lo quería duro y Octavia siempre estaba dispuesta a dárselo como ella lo reclamase.

—Toda para mí… —anunció y nada más que por la voz ronca que le salió, sufrió un escalofrío muy placentero que la mojó un poco más.

Recibió su boca, respondiendo su beso con las mismas ganas y furia. Estaba muy enfadada con Lexa y quería tranquilizarse, eso y sentir a Octavia dentro de ella. Jadeó al sentir sus labios por su cuello y la forma en la que inspiraba al hincar la nariz en su piel. Se arqueó hacia ella a medida que bajaba, alternando mordiscos con lamidas allá por donde pasaba: era increíble el ver su boca disfrutando de su cuerpo. Sus ojos conectaban de vez en cuando, sabía que para comprobar si le gustaba o no lo que le hacía. La Slytherin sería muy bruta, pero era delicada a su manera. Hasta la fecha, nada en lo referente a lo sexual le había molestado.

Mordió sus pezones y tiró suavemente de ellos antes de introducírselo entre los labios para succionarlo con dedicación.

—Sigue —suplicó y fue la primera vez que movió los brazos, buscando el sujetar su cabeza para que continuase por su pecho y no bajase.

Mordió su vientre, dejándolo algo enrojecido y con resto de saliva, como por los demás sitios por donde pasaba. Le gustaba ver ese pequeño brillo que dejaba cada vez que lamía su piel. Aguantó el aliento cuando llegó a la zona de su pubis y la miró, viendo cómo sonreía, aunque era obvio que se había dado cuenta antes: se había depilado completamente para ella. Le gustó ver que le encantó el cambio.

Octavia separó sus piernas, y ella permitió que lo hiciera y la observó unos segundos, separando sus labios más íntimos con sus dedos. Según conocía era la primera vez que estaba con una chica, y le gustó ver cómo la analizaba y cómo se excitaba un poco más mientras la miraba.

Pasó la yema de su pulgar sobre su clítoris y ella se estremeció, aguantando el aliento de nuevo para no hacer demasiado ruido. Imitó el mismo movimiento antes de bajar el dedo hasta su entrada, lugar más humedecido, y así extender la lubricación mejor por toda su intimidad. Todo eso antes de pegar su cara completamente a ella. Es que hasta sentir su nariz contra esa zona le volvía loca.

La escuchó gemir antes de que se separase de ella levemente, sin dejar de observar entre sus piernas y el rostro manchado por ella, y sacó su lengua para comenzar a lamerla de esa forma tan insistente, tan suya. Apretó sus puños y se permitió gemir cuando succionó su clítoris, arqueándose ligeramente al apoyar su única pierna libre en el colchón. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para dejarse llevar por la sensación de esa lengua recorriendo una y otra vez sus pliegues, antes de abrirlos y verla disfrutar de ella. Escena que le excitó mucho más.

—Octavia… —susurró su nombre y consiguió que sus ojos conectaran de nuevo, pero su lengua no dejó de trabajar—. Bésame.

Sus movimientos pararon y no tardó en escalar por su cuerpo y unir sus labios en un nuevo beso. Ambas eran diferentes, pero estaban en un punto en el que se complementaban casi a la perfección. Incluso comenzaban a entenderse sin hablar. Octavia acarició su costado antes de separar su pierna libre con la mano izquierda, comenzando a acariciarla con esa mano, y ella gimió por el placer experimentado.

—¿Qué soy para ti? —preguntó de repente, sin dejar de tocarla. Le pilló de sorpresa y la miró cuando se apoyó en su antebrazo—. Dime que no soy un juguete mientras esperas a que Lexa se canse de intentar recuperar a Clarke.

—No, no lo eres. ¿Por qué dices e…? —gimió con fuerza cuando la penetró con dos dedos.

—Dime qué sientes por mí.

—M-me… —tuvo que emitir otro sonido placentero porque empujaba con insistencia contra su intimidad—. Me gustas mucho, O.

—¿Piensas en mí mientras te follo? —preguntó entre dientes por el esfuerzo que implicaba los movimientos de su brazo.

La miró unos segundos a los ojos, sorprendida por el cambio que recibió, y a la vez complacida por el placer que le otorgaba sin parar. ¿Creería que pensaba en Lexa? ¿O en Luna? ¿Por qué le decía eso en esos momentos?

—Es tu nombre el que gimo sin parar mientas me follas —contestó y Octavia mordió su barbilla.

—Sigue gimiéndolo. Di mi nombre —pidió con la voz ronca.

—Octavia.

Continuó penetrándola con dos dedos antes de sacarlos y bajar levemente hasta meter tan solo uno por otra entrada de su cuerpo. Gimió por la invasión y porque ya lo había hecho antes, pero continuaba sintiéndose nuevo.

—Joder, qué apretada estás —la besó de nuevo, sin moverse para que se acostumbrara a ella, y aprovechó para meter el índice y el corazón de nuevo por su vagina—. Dime si así estás bien o quieres mi boca también.

Movió dos dedos, arqueándolos, y dejó el tercero quieto, y ella contestó con un gemido porque se sentía muy completa en esos instantes por Octavia. No necesitaba su boca de momento.

—Hazlo. Fóllame. Por favor —suplicó—. Octavia.

Nada más decir su nombre, la chica gruñó y besó su cuello con dedicación, esperando unos segundos antes de volver a mover su brazo y embestirla con esos tres dedos.

—Oh, joder… —echó su cabeza hacia atrás por la sensación, emitiendo sus palabras con voz rasposa.

No podía dejar de gemir mientras Octavia gruñía con cada nueva sacudida que realizaba con su brazo. Tenía ganas de tocarla, pero la sensación de estar totalmente disponible para ella también era agradable, y jamás habría pensado que el sexo anal sería tan placentero.

—Reyes, estoy loca por ti —murmuró contra su oído, entonces una sensación nueva se añadió a todo lo que experimentaba, y es que Octavia se había colocado sobre su muslo y empezaba a moverse contra él. Y al principio no tanto, pero acabó subiéndosele la falda, y… joder, estaba muy mojada.

La respiración de la Slytherin era irregular contra su oído y esos gruñiditos conseguían que el orgasmo estuviese cada vez más y más cerca. Quiso rodearle el cuello y Octavia pareció entenderla una vez más y se tumbó sobre ella mejor para que pudiese sentirla mientras temblaba con sus dedos en su interior.

Cayó sobre el colchón desplomada, completamente agotada, y la chica que tenía sobre ella se encargó de salir de ella muy lento para no hacerle daño. Abrió los ojos para verla mirarla directamente y verla respirando también con dificultad.

—Quiero tocarte —anunció necesitada, y sus ojos verdes conectaron con los suyos marrones, estaban entretenidos un poco más abajo—. Necesito tocarte, Octavia. A ti —añadió mientras la chica sopesaba sus palabras. O eso suponía.

La chica apretó su mandíbula antes de soltarla: casi no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. La última vez que tuvieron un encuentro más pasional pudo descubrir zonas de su piel y se moría por verlas. Le gustó ver a una Octavia más insegura y vulnerable con respecto a su cuerpo, con miedo por si no le atraía cómo era. Pero le encantaba cómo era, toda ella.

Llevó las manos a su nuca y la atrajo a su boca para besarla de nuevo, esa vez pudiendo mover las manos por donde quería, de momento se quedó en su pelo negro. Escuchó cómo jadeaba contra su boca, y cambió posiciones para colocarse sobre su cuerpo. Se apoyó en su antebrazo y retiró algunos mechones para descubrir su rostro completo, deslizando los dedos por sus mejillas.

—Te metes en menos peleas… —susurró al ver que apenas tenía heridas en el rostro.

—Sé que te mojas más cuando estoy con un ojo morado —le respondió, y adoró la forma en la que le tembló la voz al estar nerviosa por esa nueva situación.

—¿Nadie te ha visto desnuda? —quiso asegurarse, y ella negó con la cabeza—. Me encantó lo que vi en la barca.

—A mí me encanta lo que veo ahora.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se inclinó para besarla, no imaginaba que Octavia iba a ser de las que decían cosas así, y su corazón no podía ir más rápido en esos momentos, tenía que notarlo incluso la Slytherin. Se entretuvo un rato en besarla, relajándola para después comenzar a desnudarla. Hizo que se incorporase para quitarle el jersey, despeinándola ligeramente: la imagen le dejó sin aire, sobre todo cuando sus ojos se conectaron y vio esa mirada verde oscura.

Se inclinó para besarla de nuevo y sus labios sabían distintos desde que admitía que sentía cosas por ella. La acarició sobre la ropa por todos lados, menos los pechos, eso lo dejó para lo último. Suspiró al sentirlos contra las palmas de sus manos antes de comenzar a desabrochar su camisa de arriba abajo, al mismo tiempo que la Slytherin se ocupaba de hacerlo en el sentido contrario. Se la quitó, deslizándola por sus brazos, y se los acarició antes de pasar los dedos por la marca tenebrosa, que en ese momento no se movía.

Octavia agarró su barbilla e hizo que levantase la mirada hasta sus ojos, besándola despacio antes de susurrarle que no tuviese miedo. Pero sí que lo tenía, aunque en ese momento era innecesaria esa emoción. Respondió su beso antes de deslizar los labios por su cuello, conociéndolo mejor.

Desabrochó su sujetador tras acariciar su espalda y besó su hombro, observándola desde aquella posición. Recorrió esas cicatrices y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, porque nadie se merecía ese trato. Octavia no se merecía haber sido maltratada de esa forma por su propio padre ni por nadie.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se echó hacia atrás para mirar sus ojos de nuevo, sintiendo que se emocionaba por la situación sin quererlo.

—No llores, Reyes, estamos en guerra y… —comenzó con media sonrisa. Adoraba ese rostro.

—Menuda mierda de excusa —rio suavemente, cerrando los ojos cuando la Slytherin limpió una lágrima que se le escapó.

Dejó que la besase y la tumbó en el colchón, colocándose sobre ella de nuevo, sin dejar de mover los labios sobre los suyos. Iba buscando una liberación por el enfado y acabó encontrándose en un momento muy íntimo con Octavia Blake.

La Slytherin sujetó su mano y la llevó a su entrepierna sin romper la unió entre sus labios. Gimieron a la vez cuando sus dedos se posaron sobre su ropa interior: muy mojada, no sabía cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin ser tocada de vuelta. Movió sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, estimulándola con lentitud.

—Nunca me han tocado —dijo sin aliento, y tan solo esa frase la animó a seguir deslizando sus dedos entre sus pliegues, apretando un poco más con sus dedos.

Un ruido les hizo frenar y Octavia maldijo en voz alta mientras se separaban al ver que intentaban abrir la puerta.

—Pásame mi ropa —pidió mientras se sentaba e intentaba desatar el nudo de su tobillo para irse en cuanto pudiera.

—Quédate —suplicó la Slytherin, recopilando su ropa y metiéndola bajo las sábanas mientras ella se colocaba la camisa de nuevo—. Por favor. Quédate esta noche.

Joder, ¿cómo le iba a decir que no si la miraba con ese verde tan intenso?

X X X

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría llevar allí, sentada a los pies de aquel sofá en la sala de los menesteres, pensando en lo que había pasado unas cuantas horas atrás con Raven. Hacía ya rato que las lágrimas se habían acabado, pero el dolor de haber discutido con su mejor amiga, o peor, de haberla decepcionado, pesaba como cien mil piedras en su interior. Es que lo peor era que no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para hacerle ver que no mentía: jamás le habría ocultado aquello a Raven por el hecho de proteger a Clarke. Si lo hizo, tenía bien claro que había sido por ahorrarle el dolor extra que aquello habría supuesto en un momento tan delicado.

La puerta de la sala se abrió a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola, pues no sabía quién podía ser, y se le paró el corazón ante la idea de que fuera Raven para hablar con ella. Sabía que tenía que dejar que fuese la castaña quien se acercase a ella para aclarar las cosas, así que le iba a dar su espacio, y le habría sorprendido que fuese ella, la verdad. Cuando se giró, no era Raven la que estaba allí, pero la taquicardia se hizo presente igualmente: sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos mirándola con preocupación era exactamente lo que necesitaba ver en esos momentos. ¿Y qué hacía Clarke allí?

—¿Estás bien? —la rubia fue la primera que habló, y ella se levantó rápidamente para quedar frente a frente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, a sabiendas que había ignorado lo que Clarke le había dicho, pero es que necesitaba saberlo—. ¿Recuerdas este lugar? —inquirió, esperanzada.

—No, no… —negó con la cabeza—. No exactamente, al menos. No te he visto en el gran comedor durante la cena, y mis pies me han traído hasta aquí, casi por inercia. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Este lugar se llama La Sala de los Menesteres —le explicó con una sonrisa, porque una parte de la Slytherin recordaba, aunque fuese mínimamente, aquel sitio—. Me lo enseñaste tú cuando nadie sabía lo nuestro y necesitábamos un sitio para… Estar a solas —al decir esas últimas palabras, notó un pequeño rubor cubrir sus mejillas, y Clarke esbozó media sonrisa, aumentando las pulsaciones de su corazón.

—Suena muy típico de mí, buscar un lugar así —lo reconoció mientras paseaba su mirada por la estancia.

—Es una sala cambiante: solo se aparece a quien realmente la necesita y puede tomar la forma que uno quiera —completó la información mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y la invitó a hacer lo mismo con la mirada.

—Bueno, pero eso no es lo que me interesa saber —le dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado, dejando unos pocos centímetros de separación—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no estabas en el gran comedor para cenar?

Y aquella preocupación, que podía ver en su mirada que era genuina, entre otras cosas, era lo que le gritaba que aquella chica que tenía delante era su Clarke, prácticamente. Obviamente, algo más cohibida porque había mucho camino por recorrer aún, pero era ella. Por supuesto que era ella.

—He tenido una pequeña discusión con Raven —fue parcialmente sincera, porque no quería entrar en detalles tampoco, pero no podía mentir en general, y a Clarke en particular mucho menos—. Pero no importa, se arreglará —le regaló una pequeña sonrisa al ver su ceño fruncirse.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó, con algo de miedo, porque se notaba que la chica no estaba acostumbrada a aquellas situaciones.

—No es nada importante, Clarke —quiso tranquilizarla.

—Pero no estás bien —señaló, y le sorprendió la facilidad con la que la leía—. No sé cómo, pero lo sé, ¿sabes? Puedo notar que no estás bien y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, Lexa.

Y las ganas de simplemente coger su rostro entre sus manos y besarla hasta que se quedase sin aire le vinieron de pronto y sin avisar. Porque es que era lo que quería y necesitaba en aquellos momentos, alguien que estuviese a su lado, y no había persona más indicada para ello que la chica de la que estaba completamente enamorada desde hacía más de un año. Le sostuvo la mirada, sin saber muy bien qué decir, porque no esperaba que Clarke Griffin estuviera allí, apoyándola en un momento como aquel.

—Lexa... dime qué puedo hacer —insistió la Slytherin ante su silencio, y aún mantenían conectado verde con azul.

Y decidió, justo en el instante en que sintió la mano de Clarke alcanzar la suya que se encontraba entre sus cuerpos, apoyada en el sofá, que quería dejarse llevar. Una caricia en el dorso y las ganas de abandonarse a la increíble y conocida sensación de estar bajo el cuerpo de la rubia la golpearon con una fuerza imparable. Y es que tenía claro cuál iba a ser su contestación.

—Necesito olvidarme de todo.

Fue todo lo tuvo que decir, y Clarke la entendió enseguida, porque notó cómo se enderezaba y buscaba en sus ojos la confirmación de lo que acababa de decir, y parece que la encontró porque se inclinó lentamente y ella no tardó en moverse hacia delante para encontrar sus labios a medio camino. Un beso que empezó suave, y pudo disfrutar de los movimientos lentos que Clarke guiaba durante unos segundos, hasta que la rubia delineó su labio inferior con la lengua al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su cintura para apegarla más a ella. Abrió la boca, dando la bienvenida a aquel músculo caliente, e inhibió un gemido cuando se encontró con la suya. Sujetó a la chica por la nuca, queriendo sentirla más, y se dejó acostar sobre el sofá cuando la Slytherin se fue tumbando sobre ella, poco a poco, mientras seguían devorándose la boca de una forma que la estaba matando, en serio.

Mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la chica y jadeo sin poder evitarlo al sentir todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Es que estaba siendo delicado, nada que ver con la última vez que tuvo un encuentro así con ella, y casi estaba temblando de las ganas que tenía de olvidar que existía un mundo fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes y abandonarse a la increíble sensación de estar bajo el cuerpo de Clarke Griffin. La Slytherin se separó de su boca tras un beso muy húmedo, tan solo unos centímetros, lo justo para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos, y se quedó enganchada una vez más a aquel azul. Sintió cómo apartaba un mechón de pelo rebelde de su rostro al mismo tiempo que se recolocaba sobre ella, posicionándose mejor, y se mordió su propio labio cuando uno de los muslos de la rubia acabó entre los suyos.

La estrechó por la cintura, queriendo sentirla más cerca, aunque ya era físicamente imposible, y aceptó los labios de Clarke cuando se volvió a inclinar para besarla de nuevo. Es que aquella forma de besar que tenía la chica siempre le había encantado, desde el primer beso que compartieron en aquellas lejanas navidades el curso anterior. Podía saborear lo que sentía por ella en la forma en que aquellos labios se movían sobre los suyos, y es que era completamente recíproco. Aguantó la respiración cuando sintió las manos de Clarke sacar su camisa de debajo de su falda para poder meter sus manos y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo las sintió contra su piel, acariciando suavemente la piel de su estómago. Ella también quería sentirla sin telas de por medio, así que hizo lo mismo, y acabó teniendo las manos contra la piel de su espalda, notó sus músculos tensarse cuando volvió a morderle el labio inferior, sabía que a la chica le encantaba cuando hacía eso.

—Lexa… —lo murmuró contra su boca, y a continuación se separó para mirarla—. ¿Quieres esto?

—Te necesito a ti, Clarke —quiso dejar claro, y llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla, acariciándosela—. Necesito sentirte.

Se quedaron varios segundos mirándose, y es que sentía su corazón desbocado contra su pecho, es que no se creía que volviese a estar compartiendo un momento así con su Clarke. Cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo cuando la chica se incorporó un poco más, lo suficiente para poder acariciar su mejilla, bajando hasta su cuello, de forma extremadamente suave.

—Yo también te necesito a ti, Lex —y era la primera vez que la llamaba así en ese curso.

Iba a agarrarle por la nuca y hacer que cayese sobre ella, pero Clarke decidió por ella y llevó sus manos al final de su jersey y lo sacó junto a su camisa, dejándola en sujetador frente a la mirada de la chica. La quería en las mismas condiciones que ella, así que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de incorporarse ella también, dejando a la Slyhterin a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, y sacarle sus prendas hasta que el torso de la chica estuvo casi completamente desnudo para ella. No tuvo tiempo de observarla apenas, porque sintió cómo la tomaba por la nuca, estampando sus labios contra los suyos, y gimió en su boca al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura, queriendo sentirla lo más cerca posible. Sintió que Clarke volvía a empujarla contra el sofá, y se dejó hacer, porque le encantaba encontrarse bajo su peso. Tan pronto como su cabeza chocó con el reposabrazos, la boca de la rubia abandonó la suya, y jadeó al sentir cómo comenzaba a besar su cuello de forma húmeda, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle todo el espacio que necesitase, y al mismo tiempo enredó las manos en su cabello rubio.

La escuchó gruñir suavemente y ella gimió cuando la sintió descender hacia sus pechos, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la espalda porque sintió sus manos querer colarse para poder deshacerse de su sujetador, y se lo permitió, porque necesitaba sentirla en todas partes. Una vez que le quitó la prenda, observó cómo se quedaba mirando sus pechos, casi embobada, y tuvo que sonreír mientras alzaba una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Al sentirlo, Clarke se dejó caer sobre ella de nuevo, besándola con muchas, muchas ganas y ella gimió en su boca al sentir cómo apretaba uno de sus pechos entre sus dedos.

—Maldita Gryffindor… —lo gruñó contra su boca, y se separó de Clarke para observarla tras esa frase que le había paralizado el corazón. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla hacer lo mismo. Por Merlín, era su Clarke…

Comenzó a masajear su pecho, y cerró los ojos cuando sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con su pezón. Un segundo después, y su boca cubría el otro, y ella gimió al sentir la humedad y la calidez que cubría aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. Volvió a perder sus manos en su pelo, y es que aquello era como estar en el paraíso, no quería estar en ningún otro lado en aquel momento. Clarke, ella, y la sala de los Menesteres como testigo, siempre había sido así y es que no lo querría de ninguna otra forma.

Una de las manos de Clarke bajó hasta su muslo, instándole a flexionarlo, y lo hizo, la chica se colocó mejor entre sus piernas, y volvió a gemir, estaba vez más alto, cuando una de las manos de la Slytherin se deslizó por debajo de su falda y comenzó a acariciar su pierna de forma muy suave. Le encantaba estar así de nuevo con ella, y es que no podía dejar de pensarlo una y otra vez. Un suave mordisco en su pezón derecho le hizo agarrar con más fuerza su pelo rubio, y la sintió gemir contra su piel al sentirlo. La boca de la rubia comenzó a bajar por su torso, besando cada milímetro de piel que encontraba por el camino, al mismo tiempo que llevó las manos a su falda, buscando desabrocharla y quitársela, y se lo permitió, porque es que lo necesitaba tanto que casi era doloroso. Dejó que tirase la prenda a algún lugar de la sala, y cuando sintió su lengua lamer por encima de sus braguitas, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir, aunque falló en el intento.

Miró hacia abajo, y la vio devolviéndole la mirada con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Los dedos de la chica comenzaron a bajar su ropa interior y le facilitó el proceso levantando levemente sus caderas. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, Clarke se volvió a colocar entre sus piernas, y acarició sus piernas de abajo arriba con las palmas de sus manos. Rodeó uno de sus muslos y comenzó a besar de forma lenta la cara interna, de forma ascendente, acercándose cada vez más a su ingle. La lamió una vez llegó, y se llevó las manos a la cara, porque hacía demasiado desde la última vez que tuvo a Clarke así, y casi le quemaban las ganas.

La Slytherin se fue acercando a su intimidad beso a beso, y depositó uno muy suave sobre su clítoris antes de lamerlo con muchas ganas. Se obligó a mirar, y llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, haciéndole saber lo mucho que le estaba gustando. Clarke comenzó a mover su lengua por sus pliegues, y sus gemidos cada vez eran más altos. Lo había echado demasiado de menos. Sintió cómo la chica llevaba una de sus manos a su intimidad también, y la penetró con un dedo, de forma muy suave mientras la miraba desde su posición, y le encantó sentir su mirada azul sobre ella mientras se dedicaba a su cuerpo de aquella forma.

No iba a aguantar mucho más, porque Clarke añadió un segundo dedo, y seguía lamiéndola con insistencia, creando movimientos alrededor de su clítoris, tensándola cada vez más, y cada segundo que pasaba estaba más cerca. Comenzó a gemir sin poder evitarlo, gemidos graves y altos que llenaban la sala de los menesteres, y unos instantes después, el placer máximo la invadió, haciendo que arquease la espalda y sus caderas contra la boca de la rubia, que la sujetó con fuerza y no dejó de lamerla hasta que cayó contra el sofá.

Se quedó unos segundos estática, intentando calmar su respiración, y Clarke trepó por su cuerpo, se colocó a su lado y le encantó cuando pasó una de sus manos por su cadera, instándola a girarse hacia ella. Frente a frente con Clarke Griffin, en la sala de los menesteres, y acababa de tenerla entre las piernas. Un bostezo se le escapó, porque había pasado mucho tiempo allí y comenzaba a sentir el cansancio. Hizo el amago de intentar colocarse sobre su cuerpo, pero la rubia la frenó.

—Estás cansada, Lexa —le dijo, mientras estiraba la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, y los ojos se le cerraron solos al sentir el gesto—. Deberías ir a la torre de Gryffindor.

—Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo —confesó, volviendo a abrir los ojos para mirarla, y se derritió en el sitio por la sonrisa que la chica le dedicó.

—Vale —fue lo que la rubia le contestó, y la estrechó entre sus brazos—. Duerme entonces —le susurró, y su suave voz contra su oído fue suficiente para comenzar a guiarla hacia el sueño más profundo.

Se olvidó de todo lo que había fuera de allí, porque quedarse dormida contra el pecho de Clarke, sintiendo sus brazos abrazándola era lo mejor que podía pasarle en esos momentos. Aquella noche dormiría mejor que en los últimos cinco meses.

* * *

 **¡Semana de sorpresas mágicas!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 17 de TRATB?**

 **¿Qué nos deparará el futuro?**

 ***música de misterio***

 **PD: Petición para un puto orgasmo para las Slytherin, coño.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Octavia las había citado a Raven y a ella nada más terminar las clases, su tono le había alarmado bastante y, al mismo tiempo, estaba algo nerviosa por ir, porque no había vuelto a hablar con Raven desde la discusión que tuvieron. Su amiga no había sido capaz de mirarle a la cara ni en el gran comedor, ni por los pasillos, y en las clases que compartieron juntas, no habían formado una pareja como otras veces hacían. Aquel nudo en su estómago era cada vez mayor, pero no sabía cómo hacer para acercarse a ella y explicarle lo que parecía no querer entender, porque no estaba protegiendo a Clarke, la estaba protegiendo a ella.

Cuando llegó, pudo ver que las otras dos chicas ya estaban allí, Raven apoyada en el borde de una mesa, y Octavia frente a ella, sujetando sus caderas, mirándose muy de cerca. El ruido que debió hacer al llegar las asustó, haciendo que se separaran y se giraran hacia ella. Intentó ignorar el pinchazo que sintió al ver a Raven agachar la mirada al suelo, porque era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo en el castillo que se peleaban.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —comenzó a decir Octavia, y la escuchó con atención, porque la chica parecía bastante nerviosa—. Me voy ahora a una misión con los Mortífagos, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por impedirla.

—¿Qué misión? —iba a preguntarlo ella, pero la Ravenclaw se le adelantó.

Octavia la miró a ella, y aún no sabía de qué iría aquella maldita misión, pero contuvo la respiración, esperando lo peor.

—Tenemos que ir a por los padres muggles de los alumnos de la escuela —comenzó a decir, y desvió la mirada antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras—: Clarke y yo tenemos que ir a por tu familia, Woods.

No, no… ¡No podía ser!

Se quedó completamente paralizada, y podía sentir la mirada de Raven sobre ella, seguramente por primera vez en esos días. ¿Iban a matar a sus padres? No podía ser, debían impedirlo como fuese, no podía perderlos a ellos también.

—¿Es..? ¿Estás segura, Octavia? —preguntó con temor—. ¿A por mis padres?

—Tenemos que impedirlo, O —la voz de Raven le llegó desde su lado—. Tienes que parar esa misión como sea.

—Clarke no puede ir a esa misión —sentenció la Slytherin de ojos verdes—. Tenéis que retenerla aquí, y yo iré con los demás. Intentaré que no se lleve a cabo.

—¿Cuándo se supone que os vais? —preguntó ella esta vez.

—En dos horas. Clarke debe de estar en las mazmorras de Slytherin ahora mismo. Id a por ella y traedla aquí. Yo me voy a la casa de los gritos para prepararme para la misión.

—¿Estás segura de esto, O? —Raven se acercó a la chica, cogiéndola del brazo suavemente.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre que podamos hacer —alternó la vista entre las dos—. Si no vuelvo a media noche, id a las inmediaciones de la casa de los gritos y apareceos en casa de Lexa.

—Octavia, ten mucho cuidado —le pidió, porque no quería que le pasase nada.

Las tres salieron de la sala de los menesteres, y en cuanto la puerta desapareció tras ellas, Raven se acercó a Octavia, besándola suavemente, susurrándole lo que ella misma le había pedido apenas un minuto atrás. La Slytherin asintió, antes de salir de allí corriendo, y la Ravenclaw se giró hacia ella, mirándola seriamente durante un par de segundos antes de realizar un movimiento de cabeza, indicándole que debían ir a por Clarke. Asintió, intentando ignorar inútilmente la tensión existente entre las dos, pero en esos momentos tenía que pensar en otras cosas.

La rubia salía de las mazmorras justo en el momento que ellas dos llegaban. Esta vez no iba sola, sino junto a Echo, Ontari y Roan, suponía que por el hecho de ir todos hacia el mismo lugar. Se quedó quieta al verlas allí, seguramente era lo último que esperaba en esos momentos. Roan y Echo empezaron a reírse de forma maliciosa al verlas también, y se acercaron a ellas.

—Mirad quiénes vienen a hacernos una visitilla. ¿Nos echáis de menos? —el apestoso aliento de Roan le golpeó en la cara mientras hablaba, ya que se había colocado a apenas unos centímetros de ella.

—No seáis gilipollas, no tenemos tiempo que perder —fue la voz de Clarke la que habló esa vez, empujando a los otros de su casa—. Id yendo, de ellas me encargo yo —la chica esperó hasta que se hubiesen ido para mirarlas a ellas de nuevo, aunque esta vez no con una mirada tan dura como la que había mostrado unos segundos antes—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

—Clarke, tienes que venir con nosotras —habló ella.

—Lexa, tengo cosas que hacer, no voy a ir a ningún lado —fue bastante tajante, y comenzó a andar, pasando entre ellas —. Ya hablaremos en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? —se notaba que la chica no quería decirle aquello, y mucho menos ir hacia donde se dirigía.

No sabía qué decir para detenerla, joder, Clarke no podía ir a esa misión. Estaba a punto de correr tras ella para suplicarle que, por favor, no se fuera, cuando le sorprendió la voz de Raven a su lado.

— _¡Inmobilus!_ —fue el hechizo que lanzó su amiga contra la rubia, que quedó congelada en el sitio. La Ravenclaw se guardó la varita en la túnica, como si nada, y se dirigió a ella—. A estas horas no debe haber mucha gente merodeando por el castillo, vamos a llevarla con cuidado hasta la sala de los menesteres —su tono era mucho más serio y cortante que cualquier otro que hubiese utilizado hasta ese momento para dirigirse a ella, pero intentó no pensar demasiado en eso en aquel instante, y simplemente asintió, guiando el cuerpo paralizado de Clarke hacia donde se dirigían.

En cuanto llegaron, sellaron la puerta tras ellas, y fue ella la que se ocupó de pronunciar el _Finite Incantatem_ para que Clarke volviese a la normalidad. En cuanto lo hizo, la rubia miró a su alrededor, algo confundida, antes de mirarla a ella. Raven se había sentado en un sillón que había al fondo de la estancia: seguía poniendo distancia, a pesar de tener que estar juntas en aquella sala.

—Lexa, ¿qué coño? —parecía algo alterada—. Te he dicho que tenía que hacer algo, tengo que irme, me van a matar si no me voy —comenzó a andar de un lado para otro, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Clarke, sé perfectamente a dónde ibas —prefirió ser clara con ella—. Octavia nos lo ha contado.

—Entonces sabrás que no pretendía hacerles ningún daño a tus padres —le dijo mientras se colocaba frente a ella—. Pero he de ir, Lexa, joder, mi tío me va a matar.

—Lo siento, Clarke, pero tienes que quedarte aquí —la voz seca de Raven se escuchó a sus espaldas, y ambas miraron a la Ravenclaw, que miraba sus manos distraídamente.

La Slytherin se pasó las manos por la cara, y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás que había. Esperaba de verdad que eso de que la iban a matar no fuese más que una frase hecha, no esperaba que los mortífagos fuesen tan estrictos con los suyos.

—¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer aquí? —quiso saber, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola con el respaldo del sofá.

—Tenemos que esperar a Octavia —contestó mientras se acomodaba a su lado en el sofá, dejando una pequeña distancia entre ambas, aunque se atrevió a posar su mano sobre la de la rubia, que estaba entre ellas, ganándose una mirada de su parte—. Por favor, estate aquí conmigo —se lo pidió en un susurro, sin siquiera saber ella misma a qué se refería con esas palabras.

La chica simplemente asintió, y notó cómo movía su pulgar para poder acariciar así el dorso de su mano. Se quedaron así allí, sin decir nada más, e intentó no pensar en lo que estaría pasando fuera de ese castillo, ni en que nada malo le fuese pasar a sus padres. En esos momentos, confiaba a ciegas en Octavia.

X X X

Hubo cambios de última hora. Su grupo, que en un principio lo componían Echo, Ontari y Clarke, acabó siendo formado por Echo, Bowls y ella. Tan solo ellos tres para encargarse de los Woods, y sabía que el haber retenido a Clarke con Lexa y Raven iba a acarrear problemas para la rubia: su tío estaba muy enfadado por no haberse presentado en la casa de los gritos antes de salir cada uno a su misión.

Primer destino: el hospital San Mungo.

Y ella tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer: que aquella misión fracasase.

No le gustaba el traje de mortífago y la máscara era muy molesta, deberían saber que sus reflejos se reducían por la poca visibilidad que daban. Caminaban por los pasillos del gran edificio tras localizar la habitación donde se encontraba Elisabeth Woods, muggle, y no tardaron en llegar magos que se ocupaban de la seguridad de aquel sitio, aterrados porque no sabrían que eran simples niños que jugaban a ser mayores.

—Yo me encargo —anunció, apuntándoles con la varita y encargándose de protegerse de los hechizos que le lanzaban y de devolverles otros para dejarlos aturdidos o paralizados: su objetivo era que esa noche nadie debía morir. Ni muggles ni magos. Y sabía que si les dejaba a sus compañeros al mando acabarían atacando con hechizos como el que recibió Luna la noche del ataque en el castillo.

Era la líder de los tres, podía sentirlo y tenía la certeza de que era porque Clarke Griffin no estaba allí. A ambos le faltaba algo de personalidad y le sobraba miedo por todos lados. No sabía qué hacían exactamente ahí dentro, seguramente buscaban encajar en algún lugar. Por un momento, se sintió poderosa mientras avanzaban cada vez más rápido por el pasillo de la planta donde estaba la habitación de la señora Woods. Donde ella iba a evitar que se cometiera un asesinato. " _Imagina lo especial que serás si luchas por esta causa. Toda una heroína del mundo mágico"._

— _¡Bombarda!_ —fue Bowls quien reventó la puerta de la habitación y entraron dentro, viendo cómo Elisabeth se levantaba de la cama dando un grito.

—Puta loca —dijo Echo cuando pudieron verla bien.

—Es igual que la sangre sucia de Woods. Vamos a disfrutar con esto.

—Ni se os ocurra tocarla —dijo con la voz firme, y sus dos compañeros se giraron para mirarla: ella ya estaba apuntándoles con la varita.

—¿Qué coño haces, Blake? —el chico frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás en contra de esto? Si siempre has sido la tía más agresiva de todo Hogwarts.

No dijo nada, simplemente apretó la mandíbula y fue alternando su varita, apuntando a uno o a otro, porque sacaron a la vez las suyas.

—Un movimiento y os mato.

—Voy a disfrutar viendo cómo nuestro señor te tortura antes de que Nagini se encargue de hacerte desaparecer.

—Te la tenemos jurada, Blake. Esto solo demuestra que no estás en nuestro bando, que estás con la sangre sucia —murmuró Echo entre dientes, entonces se giraron para ver cómo la mujer que vivía en aquella habitación continuaba gritando y corriendo por toda la estancia.

— _Avada Kedavra —_ le sorprendió la rapidez del chico para conjurar la maldición asesina y se quedó de piedra al ver cómo Elisabeth Woods caía al suelo tras recibirla.

— _Mosmordre_ —gritó Echo apuntando hacia la ventana para que la marca tenebrosa apareciese sobre el edificio.

—¡Quietos! —gritó y lanzó un hechizo para paralizarles, pero ambos habían desaparecido de allí, dejando el humo negro característico y su ataque solo lo atravesó.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

La respiración se le había agitado como nunca antes lo había hecho y se acercó a donde yacía la mujer. Se arrodilló a su lado y la giró para ponerla boca arriba, observando su expresión. De verdad, era como estar viendo a Lexa, sus ojos eran idénticos, y un flashback del día que quemó su brazo para marcarle un "sangre sucia" que le duraría toda la vida apareció en sus recuerdos. Su estómago se revolvió y apretó la mandíbula, consiguiendo que sus pulmones trabajasen de forma más pausada y se serenó mientras cerraba los ojos a la mujer.

Que descansase en paz.

—¡Alto! —demandaron y se giró hacia la puerta, viendo a varios aurores antes de desaparecer de allí.

Ya estaba preparada con la varita en alto cuando aterrizó en el salón de los Woods, escuchándose los gemidos de dolor de Philip, que se retorcía en el suelo por una maldición cruciatus. Su varita apuntó primero a Bowls, así que no se lo pensó demasiado: debía ser más rápida que ellos.

— _Avada Kedavra —_ lanzó. No le tembló la voz ni el pulso.

La luz verde intensa que salió de su varita impactó contra el cuerpo del chico, que cayó inerte en el suelo. Que le jodieran bien fuerte. No iba a echarle de menos. Después apunto a Echo que alternaba la mirada entre Bowls y ella, totalmente incrédula por lo que acababa de pasar. " _El señor te tiene en el punto de mira, estás siendo juzgada en esta prueba, y puede ver lo oscura que es tu alma_ ". Y no lo estaba pensando con demasiada claridad, pero acababa de matar a alguien. _"Asesina"._ Después de haber matado a sus propios familiares, nada le iba a hacer temblar.

La chica apuntó a Philip, pero veía que le temblaba el brazo: no iba a hacerlo. No tenía las agallas para lanzar el hechizo.

—Tira la varita al suelo, Echo.

—Tenemos una misión, Octavia.

—Si no quieres morir, tira la varita al suelo.

—¿Vas a matarme después de todos estos años? —sonrió irónica.

—¿Vas a matar a Philip? —alzó las cejas cuando sus miradas conectaron—. Eres una cobarde, no eres capaz de matar.

—Maté a Hilker.

—Le lanzaste un hechizo de mierda a Hilker y se murió desangrada porque no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente de lanzar la maldición asesina —rebatió.

—El resultado fue el mismo —contestó mirándola enfadada.

—No quita que seas una cobarde. Apártate de Woods si no quieres acabar como Bowls.

—¿Sabes? Tenemos algo en común, Blake —contestó tranquilamente mientras guardaba la varita—. A las dos nos gusta la sangre.

Dio un grito, alzando una daga que se había sacado de no sabía dónde y agachándose frente a Phillip para clavársela, pero la desarmó con un _expelliarmus_. Echo no tardó en recuperarla con su varita, y ella corrió hacia donde se encontraba para lograr quitársela ella misma de las manos. Agarró su mano sobre el mango y comenzaron a sacudir el brazo mientras forcejeaban.

—Para, Echo.

Utilizó sus dos manos y tan solo apretó los dientes cuando la parte afilada del instrumento comenzó a hacer sangrar la palma de su mano. El padre de Lexa quedó quieto, probablemente pasó el efecto de la maldición cruciatus y las miró con miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Dio un tirón de Echo y acabaron tumbadas en el suelo, la más alta sobre ella.

Recibió un codazo que hizo que aflojase el agarre de la daga y consiguió librarse de ella rodando sobre su cuerpo hasta acabar en el suelo. Apuntó con su varita al hombre:

— _Diffindo_ —un corte apareció en el brazo de Philipp.

—¡Presiona la herida! —le gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre Echo.

Gritó al sentir la daga clavándose en su bíceps, y miró furiosa a la chica antes de actuar demasiado rápido, sin pensar en lo que hacía, dejándose llevar por la impotencia de no haber conseguido salvar a Elisabeth, la furia de que no hiciesen caso a sus órdenes y el odio que sentía por Echo desde que se enteró de que fue ella quien mató a Luna Hilker, la persona a la que Raven y Lexa querían.

Fue cuando una gran cantidad de sangre salpicó su rostro, percatándose también de que su máscara había desaparecido, cuando se dio cuenta de que había cogido la varita de su compañera de casa y se la había clavado en el cuello, justo en la yugular.

—Esto es por Luna Hilker.

La chica intentaba coger aire y ella tan solo se colocó mejor sobre su abdomen y movió aquel trozo inútil de madera para hacerle más daño y lograr que se desangrase antes, frenando los movimientos de su brazo para que no hiciese nada. Ya no podía hacer nada. _"Este es tu lugar, Blake. Naciste para esto"._

Echo cayó finalmente con la vista fija en ella, sin la máscara, pero ya sin vida. Vio que había lágrimas en sus ojos y no sintió en ese momento nada al verla ahí hasta que se levantó del suelo y vio sus manos cubiertas en sangre. Miró a Philipp, que observaba la escena horrorizado, sentado en el suelo y presionando la herida de su brazo con su mano derecha. Entonces notó la daga en su brazo y apretó los dientes antes de acercarse al padre de Lexa.

—¿Está bien, señor? —preguntó, arrodillándose frente a él y mirando la herida preocupada, estirando una mano para que le permitiese observarla.

—Tienes que mirarte eso, hija.

Lo miró fijamente por cómo se refirió a ella, y nada más el hombre retiró su mano de la herida, apartó las tiras de la camisa que se habían roto para ver que era un corte poco profundo.

—Debo irme —se levantó, y se miró la daga clavada aún: no podía sacársela de momento y no tenía sus cosas ahí.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Philip incorporándose también.

—Octavia Blake.

—¿Eres compañera de Lexa? —asintió al escucharle—. ¿Está bien?

—Está a salvo en el castillo.

—No deberías volver al colegio así.

—¿Tiene algo para coserme la herida? —preguntó, y el hombre asintió antes de desaparecer.

Se sentó en el suelo y respiró profundamente, intentando no mirar los dos cadáveres que había a sus espaldas. Agarró la daga por el mango y volvió a inhalar para sacársela de un tirón. Soltó un gemido ahogado por tener los labios apretados. Se quitó rápidamente la pesada túnica y se rajó la camisa para dejar un brazo libre y presionar con esa tela la herida. Se dejó caer en el suelo tumbada: salvó a Philip, pero no a Elisabeth. Ni a Bowls ni a Echo. Miró a la derecha y los vio, sintiendo un pinchazo en el estómago: era una asesina. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque ese nudo tan profundo no lo había sentido nunca.

—Aquí tienes, Octavia —la voz de Phillip hizo que lo enfocase, antes de incorporarse, quedándose sentada y aceptar lo que le ofrecía—. Gracias por haberme salvado —dijo con sinceridad.

Apretó los labios porque algo le golpeó por dentro al escucharle agradecerle aquello, pero él aún no sabía lo de su mujer.

—No he podido salvarla —dijo en un hilo de voz, y eso se debía notar cuando una persona lloraba, porque las sintió: dos lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, llegando hasta la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el hombre desorientado, y ella negó mientras preparaba las cosas para empezar a coser su herida, desinfectándola antes de comenzar a pasar la aguja por su piel.

—Elisabeth. Ese cabrón de ahí la ha matado —señaló el cuerpo de Bowls—. No he podido salvarla —esa vez se le escapó un sollozo y tenía tantas lágrimas acumuladas que no era capaz de ver su herida.

Vamos, Octavia, es pequeña. Cósela y lárgate de ahí antes de que te pillen y te encierren en Azkaban. Sabía que el hombre estaba llorando, y no quiso mirarlo porque tenía demasiada presión dentro de ella: si lo hacía, no sabía qué ocurriría. Demasiadas emociones por un día.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta y ambos miraron hacia allí: seguramente eran aurores, ya conocerían la misión de los mortífagos de atacar a los padres de alumnos de Hogwarts.

—Debo irme —repitió con voz temblorosa y levantándose de allí—. Vienen a por mí.

—No voy a decir nada de ti. Vete. Estás a salvo.

Lo miró y vio su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sus ojos algo irritados, pero no emitía ningún sonido. Asintió antes de desaparecer de allí.

X X X

Llevaban allí ya bastante tiempo, no sabría decir con exactitud cuánto, pero la tensión entre las cuatro paredes que conformaban la sala de los menesteres cada vez era mayor, y cada minuto que pasaban allí sin noticias de Octavia, el nudo en su garganta se hacía más fuerte. No había cruzado ni una palabra con Raven en todo aquel tiempo, la chica había permanecido en la misma silla, sin pronunciar una sola sílaba, y ella en ese momento descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Clarke, ambas acomodadas en aquel sofá.

Tampoco habían hablado en todo ese tiempo, pero no hacía falta. La rubia había estado muy inquieta al principio, y podía entenderlo, porque ella también temía a la reacción que el tío de la rubia pudiese tener, no quería pensar en que pudiera hacerle nada. Conforme el tiempo había ido pasando allí dentro, la chica se había acercado más a ella, hasta acabar en la postura en la que estaban en aquel momento. Y, aunque estuviese muy preocupada por lo que estuviera haciendo Octavia y por sus padres, no podía evitar sentir un alivio extremo recorriéndola de arriba abajo al poder estar compartiendo esos gestos de nuevo con Clarke Griffin. Es que así era como tenía que ser siempre, por Merlín.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar a Octavia, ya es casi media noche —la voz de Raven la sorprendió, porque casi estaba quedándose dormida, totalmente envuelta por el olor y la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Clarke a su lado.

No pensaba que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo, pero al darse cuenta de ello, la preocupación le golpeó con fuerza. Se incorporó del sofá, y fue entonces cuando vio que Clarke había estado dormida, porque miraba a todos lados algo desconcertada.

—Tenemos que irnos, Clarke —le comunicó, y la chica frunció el ceño—. Octavia no viene, y debemos ir a mi casa. No dijo que fuéramos si no volvía a esta hora —la chica se levantó también, mirándolas a ella y Raven, que se había acercado levemente.

—Está bien, sé dónde podemos aparecernos, vamos con cuidado para que nadie nos vea —tanto ella como la Ravenclaw asintieron y comenzaron a seguir a Clarke por los pasillos de la escuela de forma sigilosa.

Casi sintió un escalofrío al ver la forma tan profesional en la que la rubia se movía, como si lo hubiese hecho mil veces antes, como si estuviera completamente acostumbrada a realizar misiones que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort le ordenaba y supiese a cada segundo qué paso dar, o cuándo atacar. Era horrible pensar en aquello, así que simplemente intentó apartar aquello de su mente, centrándose en lo que realmente importaba en aquel momento: Octavia y sus padres.

Fue rezando todo el camino internamente, porque es que no sabía qué sería de ella si algo les pasaba a sus padres o a Octavia. Desvió su mirada a Raven, que mantenía la suya fija en el suelo, y odió en ese momento no poder acercarse a ella y abrazarla, intentar convencerla de que todo iba a ir bien, porque podía ver desde donde estaba que su amiga estaba asustada por Octavia, y por la situación en general: no sabían qué se iban a encontrar en cuanto llegasen a su casa. No la abrazó, pero ni aquella tensión iba a impedir que le dijese lo que quería decirle en aquel momento.

—Octavia va a estar bien, Rave —giró el rostro para ver cómo su amiga hacía lo mismo, y simplemente la observó unos segundos antes de volver a mirar al suelo.

Clarke, que iba unos pasos por delante de ellas, se giró al escucharla hablar, y, tras observar la corta interacción, la miró a los ojos, pudo entender la pregunta silenciosa que le hacía, así que simplemente asintió diciéndole que sí, que estaba bien, aunque no tuviera muy claro si era cierto.

Llegaron a las inmediaciones de la casa de los gritos, allí podrían aparecerse en su casa sin problemas. Clarke les indicó que se pusieran a ambos lados, y extendió el brazo para que se sujetasen a ella. Habían hecho el examen de aparición unas semanas atrás, pero aún no lo controlaban tan bien como la rubia, ya que había requerido de aquel conjuro para moverse con los mortífagos. La chica les pidió que apoyasen sus manos a la vez, y, tras una silenciosa cuenta atrás de tres a cero, ambas sujetaron el antebrazo de Clarke Griffin, y aquella sensación tan nauseabunda le golpeó con fuerza. Fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y de repente estaba en el salón de su casa de Dartford.

Su casa estaba a oscuras completamente, y un escalofrío la recorrió, porque aquella penumbra, aquel frío tan agudo no era habitual en su hogar, aquel lugar tan cálido donde había nacido y crecido. Corrió a encender las luces de la estancia, y en cuanto lo hizo localizó a su padre, sentado en un rincón en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Papá! —chilló, acercándose a él lo más rápido que pudo, y el hombre comenzó a llorar desconsolado en cuanto la vio, acercándola a él con fuerza, pasando una de sus manos por su pelo—. ¿Estás bien? —murmuró contra su pecho y le escuchó asentir con un murmullo.

—Señor Woods, ¿y Octavia? —la voz de Raven hizo que se separase un poco de su padre para observar a su amiga antes de volver a mirarle a él, que comenzó a incorporarse para levantarse.

—Vuestra amiga está a salvo —les informó ya de pie, y ella se asustó al ver que no paraba de sollozar.

—Papá, ¿te duele? —se refirió a la herida que vio en su brazo, ya cosida, supo al instante que había sido Octavia la que la había cosido, y se lo agradeció internamente.

—No mucho —fue sincero, y seguidamente levantó la mano del brazo que no tenía herido, acariciando su mejilla suavemente, ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes acuosos—. Hija, tu madre…

Apenas pudo pronunciar aquellas tres palabras antes de romperse del todo, y no le hizo falta escuchar nada más, porque lo había entendido perfectamente. Se quedó unos segundos mirando a su padre llorar, sin saber muy bien cómo procesar lo que ya sabía, porque no hacía falta que su padre lo dijese en voz alta. Un dolor muy agudo se instauró en el pecho y no luchó las lágrimas cuando vinieron a ella. Se dejó envolver por la calidez de su padre y se aferró a él, llorando mientras volvía a enterrar su rostro en su pecho. La persona que los dos más querían se había marchado para siempre y el sentimiento era lo más horrible que jamás había experimentado.

—No, papá, no… —murmuró contra su pecho, negando con la cabeza, y su padre la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Sí, cariño… —le escuchó decir en un susurro—. Vuestra amiga Octavia ha intentado salvarla, pero no ha podido…

Se separó de él poco a poco, y antes de que lo hubiese hecho del todo, se vio rodeada por dos brazos, y pudo llegar a apreciar el pelo castaño de Raven, así que la abrazó con fuerza, desahogándose, porque no podía creer que su madre hubiese muerto. No podía entender por qué había personas en un mundo tan mágico e increíble que solo quería hacer el mal y que la gente sufriese.

—Voy a ir a buscar a Octavia —escuchó a sus espaldas, y se separó de Raven para ver a Clarke, mirándola con genuina preocupación dibujada en sus ojos azules.

—No, Clarke, quédate con ella —intervino Raven—. Voy yo, creo saber dónde se encuentra —la rubia asintió y la Ravenclaw se giró a ella para observarla—. Nos vemos en la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?

Se despidieron de Raven, y esperaron junto a su padre a que llegasen los aurores para llevarlo con ellos a San Mungo, junto a su madre. Insistió en que ellas dos se quedasen allí, y sabía que esa noche no podría dormir, pero la rubia la acompañó hasta su habitación. Se sentó en la cama, intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar, y Clarke se arrodilló frente a ella, colocando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó con un ápice de temor, y ella negó, no quería estar sola en esos momentos—. Vamos a dormir, pues.

Asintió, y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, prestándole un pijama también a ella para que pudiese dormir cómoda. Agradeció que Clarke la entendiese en ese momento y que no estuviera presionándola para hablar. Simplemente necesitaba que estuviera allí a su lado.

Se metieron bajo las sábanas, y no tardó mucho en sentir cómo la chica se giraba hacia ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura, y no le hizo falta más invitación. Se acercó a su cuerpo, enterrando la cara en el cuello de la Slytherin mientras sentía sus brazos cerrarse en torno a su cintura. Las lágrimas volvieron con fuerza, y dejó que salieran, sintiendo aquel dolor tan horrible y tan intenso que hasta estaba presente físicamente, pero la presencia de Clarke Griffin y sus manos deslizándose de forma suave y tranquilizadora por la espalda eran suficientes para transmitirle, aunque fuese, una pizca de calma.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Quién está aún tensa? *levanta cinco manos***

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 18 de TRATB?**

 **Marinsey está hiperventilanding.**

 ***Ahora levantan las varitas por la muerte de Elisabeth Woods***


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

 _No estaba. No estaba. Ella lo había matado, como hizo con mamá. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, como siempre hacía cuando quería llorar, haciéndose daño. Como siempre también._

 _Dejó de abrazarlo y no lo miró, a pesar de que su voz resonó en su cabeza como si estuviese allí: "eres fuerte, O. Eres la niña más fuerte del mundo". Y lo había matado. Había matado a la única persona que creía en ella._

 _Miró enfadada a su padre, que yacía en el suelo inconsciente, con aquella botella al lado. Cogió la botella, que aún estaba medio llena y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, haciéndola mil pedazos mientras gritaba con rabia._

 _—¡Te odio! —se atrevió a gritarle, ahora que no podía escucharla—. Te odio mucho._

 _Deseó tener una varita en sus manos, deseó tener el valor de matarle a él también, pero no podía. No podía hacerle daño a su propio padre. Apretó el puño y apretó la mandíbula en lugar de morderse el labio y no hacerse más daño. Gritó de nuevo y salió de aquella sala horrible, queriendo ir a cualquier otro lado._

 _Corrió por la calle lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, huyendo de todo aquello: total, su padre no iba a echarle de menos. Soltó un gruñido, sin querer gritar y cerró los ojos mientras seguía avanzando por toda la calle. Era de noche y llovía, pero no le importaba. Le dolía el cuerpo entero, pero no le importaba._

 _—¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! —le gritaron cuando se cayó al suelo al tropezar con una baldosa suelta de la acera._

 _Levantó la vista para ver a una chica rubia bajo un paraguas, tendría su misma edad, unos diez años, y la miraba con preocupación. Dio un paso hacia delante y la lluvia dejó de darle en la cara._

 _—No necesito… —comenzó._

 _—¿Sabes? Dicen que la lluvia es en realidad el pipí de los pájaros._

 _—¿Quién dice eso? —frunció el ceño—. Es muy guarro._

 _La chica soltó una risita antes de encogerse de hombros._

 _—Lo escuché por ahí —la rubia extendió su mano—. Levántate._

 _Agarró su mano, algo temblorosa, y dejó que la ayudase a levantarse. Era un poco más bajita que ella, pero le gustó la tranquilidad que trasmitía: no solía hablar con gente fuera de casa._

 _—Eres bruja —sonrió ampliamente, y ella la miró sorprendida._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Que eres bruja, como yo. Puedo notarlo._

 _—¿Eres bruja también?_

 _—¿Cómo te llamas? —cambió el tema, y ella dio un paso hacia atrás algo insegura—. Mi nombre es Clarke Griffin —se presentó primero._

 _—Octavia Blake._

 _—¿Quieres probar unos caramelos mágicos? Me los ha traído mi padre hoy._

 _—¿Por qué no estás en casa? —sin saber por qué, comenzó a caminar a su lado._

 _—¿Por qué no estás tú? —preguntó de vuelta._

 _Se quedó en silencio, porque no quería hablar de ello. De repente la llevó por un jardín y se quedó asombrada al ver una casa hecha de madera sobre un árbol. Clarke subió por las escaleras del tronco y ella la siguió, quería saber qué había dentro. Quedaron resguardadas de la lluvia y se arrodilló frente a la chica mientras la veía guardar el paraguas y sacar una caja de caramelos._

 _Estaba seria, pero acabó soltando una carcajada mientras veía la trompa que le creció a Clarke de la nariz al comerse uno, soltando un barrito, el sonido característico de los elefantes. Le ofreció la caja y cogió uno de ellos, confiando ciegamente en aquella chica. Nada más se lo comió sintió cómo le salía una nariz de cerdo y empezaba a gruñir de forma graciosa._

 _. . ._

En ese momento nadie se lo aseguró, pero Clarke Griffin iba a ser su mejor amiga durante muchos años. Miró aquella cabaña donde se encontraba en esos momentos, el sitio le parecía inmenso cuando tan solo tenía diez años, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo pequeña que era, pero seguían quedando allí cada vez que su padre le hacía lo que fuera. Porque Clarke nunca había sido tonta, no como ella: porque pensó que no lo sabría, pero la rubia la acogió aquella noche al ver sus heridas en la cara, la suciedad, y la ropa algo rasgada. Seguramente también tenía sangre en las prendas que llevaba puesta ese día.

Nunca se lo había contado, pero su amiga se tenía que hacer una ligera idea de lo que sucedía en su casa. Aunque nunca le habló de nadie de su familia. Bueno, sí, ese curso habló a alguien de ellos. Raven Reyes.

Fue pensar en ella y sentir otra vez las lágrimas escapar de su rostro y se colocó las manos sobre la cara antes de girarse en el suelo para quedarse boca abajo. Protestó contra la palma de sus manos, cabreada por estar sintiendo todo aquello, pero es que no podía dejar de llorar como una idiota. Seguramente el año pasado no le habría afectado de esa forma haber matado a dos personas, pero el estar sintiendo todas esas cosas por Raven le estaba haciendo cambiar. Había muchas cosas que había cambiado en ella, incluso su forma de pensar. Raven se había vuelto alguien muy especial, demasiado especial, e importante. Quizás era la persona más importante en su vida, junto con Clarke.

Otro sollozo se escapó de su garganta, pero es no estaba orgullosa. Había vuelto a matar a gente y solo podía pensar en que la decepcionaría, en que había fracasado su misión (no iba a morir nadie, y murieron esa noche tres personas), en que podría volver a mirarla como siempre, no como lo hacía en el presente. No quería ser una asesina, pero lo era. Lo era desde que nació, y Raven no tenía por qué estar con una persona como ella. No debería estar besándola a ella o gustándole. ¿Qué tenía ella para gustar a una persona como era ella? Si era perfecta. Era jodidamente perfecta y había tardado muchísimo en poder verlo.

De repente sintió que alguien se echaba sobre su espalda, y un sentimiento de calidez la envolvió. Cerró los ojos porque pudo percibir el olor de su pelo, y se dejó abrazar por ella.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Se quiso separar porque estaba cubierta de sangre y no quería mancharla, pero Raven la abrazó de vuelta una vez la tuvo frente a ella sentada. Vio que estaba arrodillada y se escondió en su hombro, dejándose llevar de nuevo y llorando cuando acarició su espalda con cuidado.

—Estoy asquerosa… —murmuró, e intentó separarse otra vez de ella, pero dejó que la atrajese hasta su cuerpo de nuevo, dando un suave tirón de su nuca.

—Shh… —chistó con suavidad, y ella buscó hueco para poder oler su cuello.

—Lo siento. Siento haber fracasado, Rave… —gimoteó, y sintió sus dedos acariciar su pelo.

—Philip está bien. No has fracasado, O.

—Elisabeth ha muerto —se separó ligeramente para ver sus ojos marrones, pero acabó cerrando los suyos cuando sus dedos le acariciaron las mejillas—. He matado a Echo y a Bowls.

—Para salvar a Philip —dijo sujetando sus mejillas, obligándola a mirarla.

Y quizás quiso decir algo más, pero no pudo evitar el inclinarse y atrapar sus labios en un beso. Necesitaba algo que la llevase de nuevo a la realidad, un punto de sujeción, olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. Jadeó mientras cambiaba de postura para poder profundizar el gesto y sentir cómo sus lenguas se acariciaban.

Besarla era como volver a respirar, y no supo en qué momento se volvió tan imprescindible, pero lo era. No tenía muy claro si podría estar sin eso, y quizás era egoísta, porque lo mejor que podría hacer era advertirle de que su destino no debería ser estar junto a una asesina, junto a alguien que no era especial de la manera en la que ella lo era.

—No he disfrutado —quiso dejar claro, y la miró fijamente mientras se sorbía la nariz y dejaba que Raven limpiase sus mejillas con los dedos—. No he disfrutado matándolos.

—Lo sé.

—No soy como antes. No quiero hacer daño…

—Lo has hecho para salvar a alguien inocente, O —dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, apoyando su frente en él.

—Mi madre era inocente —sintió que temblaba, y Raven la apretó más fuerte con sus brazos.

—No mataste a tu madre, ¿me escuchas? —le hizo saber, pero ella negó contra su hombro antes de echarse hacia atrás y mirarla directamente, o más bien intentando hacerlo, porque las lágrimas no le permitían verlo todo nítido.

—Mi padre me dijo que así lo hice, y yo era un bebé no puedo recordarlo. Tú no estabas, así que no puedes saberlo.

—Octavia, ¿cómo puede un bebé matar a una persona? —preguntó, y ella frunció el ceño—. Hay muchas mujeres que fallecen en el parto por múltiples complicaciones, tú no hiciste que muriese. Eso te lo dice tu padre para hacerte daño y hacerte sentir mal. Y el único que tiene motivos para sentirse así es él por tratarte como te trata. No mereces que te hagan daño —acarició su pelo, y ella cerró los ojos disfrutando del tacto.

—Sí lo merezco —contestó apretando la mandíbula y levantándose del suelo—. No soy una buena persona, ni una buena bruja… —comenzó a caminar por la pequeña casa de madera—. Soy cruel, despreciable, solo sé hacer daño…

Raven se incorporó también, agarró el cuello de la camisa que llevaba y la besó de forma lenta y dulce, atrapando sus labios de una forma delicada.

—Habrás sido lo que quieras, Octavia, pero forma parte del pasado —habló, sin separarse apenas de sus labios—, pero no eres como decías ser —bajó la mirada a la mano de la Ravenclaw, que se posó sobre su pecho—. Eres una persona increíble —cerró los ojos cuando la volvió a besar—. Sé que tu pasado te atormenta, pero lo que me has demostrado en tan solo unos meses me vale más que cualquier cosa que hayas hecho en años.

—Maté a Bellamy —susurró con miedo, mirando los ojos de Raven que se abrieron sorprendidos. Nunca había hablado a nadie de su hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Yo… —inspiró hondo y sujetó el abrigo de Raven con ambas manos, aferrándose a ella—. M-maté a Bellamy.

—¿Quién es Bellamy?

—Mi hermano. Lo maté cuando tenía diez años.

—¿Cuando conociste a Clarke? —preguntó y ella asintió, sintiendo las lágrimas caer de nuevo—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Mi padre lo torturaba a él antes que a mí, y esa noche me invitó a ir a verle, para demostrarme que yo también podía disfrutar del dolor ajeno… —mordió su labio al notar que le temblaba.

—¿Y disfrutaste? —miró de nuevo sus ojos.

—No —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo lo mataste?

—Lo torturé hasta que no aguantó más —contestó.

—¿Cómo?

—Con magia —frunció el ceño.

—Octavia, tenías diez años. Ni siquiera tenías una varita. ¿Estás segura de que no fue tu padre? —preguntó directamente y ella se quedó en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y pensativa.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Te tienes que dar cuenta de que no lo has hecho tú, mi amor. No eres una asesina, Octavia, es lo que tu padre te ha hecho creer, pero no lo eres.

Fue una mezcla de muchas cosas las que sintió con lo que Raven acababa de decir. ¿Alivio? ¿Tranquilidad? ¿"Mi amor"? Sintió que sus mejillas se caldeaban ligeramente, y Raven volvió a besarla, a pesar de que ella estaba estática.

¿Su padre había jugado con sus pensamientos? ¿Le había hecho creer que había asesinado a su madre y a su hermano y, en realidad, había sido obra suya? ¿No había nacido como una persona mala? ¿Era su padre el que le había metido esas ideas en la cabeza hasta el punto de creérselas ciegamente? ¿Tan idiota era?

—Vamos a mi casa, O —le pidió, y su voz le puso el vello de punta. No en el sentido erótico, sino porque una sensación de calidez que nunca había sentido la envolvió completamente.

Asintió y aparecieron justo en su habitación. Dejó que sujetara su mano y la llevase al baño. La atrajo hacia ella y la besó lentamente, sintiéndola responder a sus movimientos y permitiendo que la desnudase, quitándole aquella ropa que tan solo había sido testigo de algo más que acabó dañándola una vez más.

Suspiró al sentirla recorrer su piel, y sabía que aquello no iba a acabar en sexo, pero estaba siendo íntimo y cercano, y jamás se había sentido así con nadie. Nunca habría imaginado que iba a sentir esa confianza con nadie. Abrió el grifo y empezó a llenar la bañera, y vio cómo recorría su cuerpo de cintura hacia arriba, ya desnudo. La atrajo a su boca de nuevo y la desnudó también, pidiéndole sin palabras que compartiese aquel momento con ella. Lo necesitaba.

Una vez desnudas, se sentaron en la bañera, ella entre las piernas de Raven y de espaldas a ella. La Ravenclaw la acarició mientras la enjabonaba, limpiando la sangre de su piel y ocupándose de dejarla limpia. Lloró de nuevo cuando la abrazó y se apoyó en su hombro, besándoselo cada vez que ella temblaba entre sus brazos. No se la merecía. No se la merecía, pero no iba a dejarla ir jamás.

—Estoy luchando por Clarke. Es mi mejor amiga y quiero que vuelva a ser la que era. Lexa es tu mejor amiga y ahora necesitáis estar unidas. Ella te necesita, y si te ocultó esa información fue también por ti, para no hacerte daño. Lexa no es una persona egoísta.

Sabía que seguían enfadadas, y no podía permitir que siguieran las cosas tensas entre ellas. Se estaban acercando demasiado a no sabía dónde, pero olía el peligro por todos lados. Sobre todo para ella, y también iba a ocultarle sus miedos a Raven, porque no quería imaginar lo que le podía llegar a pasar si se enterasen de sus verdaderos planes en aquella misión.

X X X

La vuelta al castillo había sido una de las cosas más duras por las que había tenido que pasar jamás, y había necesitado más de una semana para poder hacerlo. Recibió muchas cartas de compañeros de su casa, transmitiéndole su pésame, incluso la profesora McGonagall, como directora de la casa Gryffindor, le había enviado su propia carta. Tenía que decir que se sintió arropada por todos sus compañeros y amigos en esos momentos tan duros, pero no tanto, o al menos no de la misma manera en la que se sintió durmiendo entre los brazos de Clarke. La chica le había ofrecido refugio en ellos y había sido justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, poder tenerla a ella cerca y desahogarse contra su piel. A la mañana siguiente, la chica se había quedado hasta que ella le había asegurado que se podía ir y que se verían en el castillo pronto.

En esa semana había querido apoyar a su padre, porque jamás lo había visto tan decaído y triste, y también darse un tiempo a ella misma para asimilar todo lo que había pasado, y es que su madre ya no estaba entre ellos. Aún se le encogía el corazón dentro del pecho con ese simple pensamiento, y no estaba segura de que se fuera a ir. Ya venía arrastrando ese dolor constante desde la muerte de su amiga Luna, pero ahora se había duplicado. Dos personas tan importantes para ella como lo eran su propia madre y una de sus mejores amigas no se olvidaban de un momento para otro, y menos cuando sus muertes habían sido tan seguidas.

No había vuelto a saber de Raven ni de Octavia nada desde el momento en que la castaña desapareció de su casa en busca de la Slytherin, pero sabía que estarían bien y seguras en el castillo, junto a Clarke. Solo esperaba que aquellos ataques en la escuela cesasen, y sabía que, teniendo dentro a Octavia y Clarke, podían contribuir a ello.

Subía en aquellos momentos las escaleras del castillo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, acababa de llegar y había sido recibida por la profesora McGonagall, que le había dado una calurosa bienvenida. Había pasado ya la hora de cenar y los alumnos volvían a sus casas también, así que se encontró con varias caras conocidas que le regalaban sonrisas de ánimo, y ella intentó devolverlas como pudo. Estaba llegando ya a su planta cuando sintió un suave tirón en el brazo, y en cuanto se giró, se vio envuelta por un abrazo de Raven, en el que se perdió enseguida.

—¿Cómo estás? —escuchó que le preguntaba, aún aferrada a ella.

—Bueno, poco a poco —contestó, y su amiga se separó para mirarla, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te importa si vamos un momento a la sala de los menesteres? Quiero hablar contigo —contestó bajando la vista, parecía algo avergonzada, y en cuanto volvió a alzarla, ella asintió.

La siguió en silencio, rápidamente, sabían que tenían que volver antes del toque de queda que se había impuesto en la escuela a raíz de los últimos eventos, así que no tenían tiempo que perder. En apenas unos minutos, se encontraron frente a la puerta de la sala, y no perdieron tiempo en entrar y sellarla a sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo está Octavia? —quiso saber antes que nada.

—Algo afectada —contestó de forma sincera y ella la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Mató a Echo y a Bowls, después de que… —no tuvo que vocalizarlo, y ella asintió para hacerle saber que le había entendido.

—Es una gran persona, Octavia —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que su amiga le devolvió.

—Lex… Lo siento mucho —la chica se acercó a ella, tomándole de ambas manos y conectando sus miradas—. Siento mucho haberme enfadado contigo, entiendo por qué lo hiciste, y sé que eres mi mejor amiga, siento haberme…

—No, Rave —le cortó, negando con la cabeza—. Yo siento no habértelo contado, debería haberlo hecho, lo sé.

—Tenemos que estar más unidas que nunca, nos necesitamos.

—Nos necesitamos —confirmó ella y llevó la iniciativa del abrazo que se dieron a continuación.

Raven tenía toda la razón del mundo: en aquellos momentos necesitaban estar más unidas que nunca, protegerse y demostrarse que su amistad era irrompible. La Ravenclaw había estado a su lado más que nadie y lo que compartían solo lo conocían ellas. Había cometido un gran error ocultándole aquello a su mejor amiga, pero había aprendido la lección No debía haber secretos, y menos en aquellos momentos.

Se separó de ella, contenta, en medio de aquella tristeza inmensa en la que se hallaba, de haber podido arreglar las cosas con Raven. Debían irse pronto, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar preguntar una última cosa.

—¿Has visto a Clarke estos días? —preguntó con algo de miedo, pero suspiró cuando su amiga alzó una ceja, algo divertida.

—Ya estabas tardando en preguntarlo —se burló, y ella le pegó suavemente en un brazo, aliviada de poder volver a compartir esos momentos con ella—. Sí, Octavia ha estado más con ella, y es prácticamente ella de nuevo, Lex. Incluso tenía un brillo triste en los ojos, y me juego lo que sea que era porque no estabas aquí.

—Tengo que verla —fue más un pensamiento en voz alta, pero es que lo necesitaba de verdad.

—Mañana podrás verla —la tranquilizó su amiga y ella volvió a asentir—. ¿Nos vamos ya? Es bastante tarde.

Salieron de la sala, una al lado de la otra, y Raven la fue poniendo al día de las asignaturas por encima hasta que llegó el momento de tomar caminos separados. Se despidió de la castaña con un último abrazo y puso rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor para descansar después del largo viaje desde Dartford a Hogwarts. El día siguiente podría hacer lo que tanto necesitaba: volver a verla.

X X X

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la vuelta al castillo y de repente el tiempo pasaba rápido en vez de lento. Todo indicaba que estaban recuperando a Clarke y Lexa pasaba el duelo de su madre al lado de la rubia. Miró primero a la Gryffindor, que sonreía tímidamente en esos momentos observando hacia otro lado, y cuando enfocó vio a Clarke en la mesa de Slytherin devolviéndole la mirada a Lexa de una forma muy diferente a la que la tenían acostumbrada ese año.

Entonces solo tuvo que saltar a una persona para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella, no hacía ni por disimular, así era Octavia Blake. Quizás para otras personas esa mirada estancada en ella era por intimidar y ponerla nerviosa, cosa que conseguía, pero no del modo que esperaba la gente. Últimamente estaba todo siendo increíble con ella, le encantaba evadirse de todos los problemas perdiéndose en su boca.

Esa semana, tras la vuelta del ataque a familias muggles, habían estado con una rutina que se repetía día tras días. Habían parado las clases y los hijos de los fallecidos no habían estado en el castillo, Clarke se quedó con Lexa todos los días. Octavia y ella habían estrechado lazos.

La Slytherin se abría con ella como nunca hizo antes con nadie, y podía notarlo porque a veces le contaba cualquier cosa de su pasado y su voz no era tan potente y firme como de normal y porque se emocionaba. Había visto por primera vez a Octavia llorar la noche del ataque e intentó que no se sintiera extraña, que supiese que estaba bien desahogarse. Estaba claro que la chica no llegaba a controlar bien sus emociones, ni siquiera las reconocía como tal.

Lamió sus labios distraída sin dejar de observar a la morena antes de asentir ligeramente, para que solo ella supiese qué iba a continuación. Lo de siempre, eso era lo que "iba a continuación". Se despidió de compañeras de su casa antes de salir del gran comedor, dirigiéndose a las escaleras hacia los baños del segundo piso, donde siempre se veían.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió cómo la empujaba a uno de los cubículos, sintiendo cómo se excitaba tan solo por eso. Su espalda golpeó la pared y la miró mientras se presionaba contra ella con esa sonrisa chulesca.

—¿Querías verme, Reyes?

No contestó con palabras, simplemente la besó, atrayéndola a su boca tras agarrar su nuca. Era así siempre, se devoraban los labios como lo que eran: dos adolescentes. Lexa tenía razón, estaban tan metidas en el tema de Clarke, jugando a ser mayores, que no les daba tiempo a ser adolescentes.

Octavia la besaba de forma increíble, mandándole escalofríos por todos lados, sobre todo cuando usaba su lengua y deslizaba los dedos por su piel, por encima o por debajo de la ropa. Esos encuentros se quedaban en besos hasta que se cansaban, casi siempre se les hacía tarde y debían ir con cuidado por los pasillos para no encontrarse con ningún fantasma que se pudiese chivar de que estaban rondando por el castillo fuera de hora. Sobre todo con el pesado de Peeves. Y la Slyhterin siempre la acompañaba hasta su casa.

Otras veces iba a más, pocas, pero tuvieron varios encuentros sexuales entre aquellas paredes. Y aún sentía que su vello se erizaba cuando recordaba los ojos de Octavia fijos en ella mientras estaba de rodillas frente a ella y su mano enredada entre esos mechones negros y lisos.

No solo era lo sexual, admitía que estaba gustándole más de la cuenta. ¿Se estaba enamorando de Octavia Blake? Sí. La respuesta era que sí, todos aquellos sentimientos eran inevitables.

—Te he echado de menos hoy en clase —confesó y Octavia dejó de besarle el cuello para mirarla fijamente, y otra vez podía notar aquello que le gritaba que era recíproco, aunque a veces pensara que la Slytherin no lograba tenerlo nada claro.

No esperó el beso suave que le regaló, contrastando mucho con el que anteriormente se daban, pero no le importó, porque le gustaba todo con ella. Así que se permitió acariciar su pelo suavemente, lo tenía muy suave, probablemente se lo había lavado ese mismo día, y entreabrió los labios cuando Octavia deslizó la lengua entre sus labios, suspirando a la vez.

—Estoy preparada, Rave —susurró muy despacio.

Por un momento no sabía a qué se refería, pero después recordó lo que habían hablado recientemente: el necesitar tocarla. Le dio a Octavia el espacio que requería, pero cada vez que lo hacían le pedía poder acariciarla de vuelta, y aunque hubo dos ocasiones en las que se dejó, nunca finalizaron. Y desde que ocurrió lo de los padres de Lexa, volvió a sus inseguridades y no dejó que la desnudase cuando lo intentó, así que quedaron en que cuando estuviese lista, se lo haría saber.

La sujetó por las mejillas, acariciándoselas en el proceso, antes de besarla lentamente. Quería hacerlo bien con ella, sabía sus miedos y le contó que siempre estuvo con la ropa puesta en sus relaciones sexuales anteriores y tan solo la penetraron, no se entretuvieron en su cuerpo para nada, cosa que iba a hacer. Quería y necesitaba perderse en su piel.

X X X

Pasó la mano por la espalda ya desnuda de Raven mientras le devolvía el beso en aquella cama que apareció en la sala de los menesteres, y suspiró cuando abandonó su boca para besarle el cuello. Iba a dejar que la Ravenclaw mandase y las guiase a las dos, y comenzó quitándose la camisa a ella misma, sabía que para que no estuviese tan nerviosa cuando le llegase el momento de desnudarla a ella.

Mordió su labio inferior y buscó el broche del sujetador de la chica, quitándoselo y dejándola desnuda de cintura hacia arriba. Habían cambiado mucho las cosas entre las dos, y era muy distinto el estar recorriendo su piel con aquella lentitud y en esa situación tan íntima y nada violenta. No había necesidad de marcar quién mandaba en esa loca relación, estaban demasiado igualadas como para que ninguna estuviese sobre la otra.

Gimió cuando Raven mordió su cuello y se separó para mirarla, conectándose automáticamente aquel marrón con su verde. Llevó la mano derecha a su coleta y la deshizo, dejando que su pelo castaño cayese sobre sus hombros, dejándola sin aliento.

—Eres demasiado guapa —no proceso sus palabras, y cuando supo el significado ya las había dicho, pero por primera vez no se sintió arrepentida ni avergonzada, porque no había nada más cierto que aquello. Su corazón empezó a bombear sangre más rápido que de normal, porque la mirada de Raven era muy intensa, así que cortó el momento agarrando su nuca y atrayéndola de nuevo a su boca para besarla.

Se permitió enredar los dedos de una mano entre su pelo castaño y con la otra delineó la curva de su costado antes de acariciar su abdomen y acabar en uno de sus pechos, masajeándoselo y recibiendo los suspiros que se le escapaban a la Ravenclaw.

—Octavia —murmuró cuando pellizcó su pezón, pero simplemente dijo su nombre, no iba a decir nada más.

Asintió cuando volvieron a mirarse, dándole permiso para empezar a desabrocharle la camisa, y no tardó mucho en llevar las manos a los botones. Cerró los ojos cuando a medida que se la quitaba bajaba con su boca, besando la zona de su escote o su abdomen. Nuevo, todo era nuevo, pero se sentía realmente bien que fuese un "nuevo" unido a Raven.

Miró hacia abajo cuando sintió su lengua deslizándose por los alrededores de su ombligo. Raven agarró sus manos mientras se arrodillaba y tiró de ella para que se sentase y así poder quitarle bien la camisa.

—Date la vuelta —pidió Raven y ella se lamió los labios antes de hacerle caso y exponer aquella parte que odiaba de su cuerpo.

Cambió a morderse el labio mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir los dedos de Raven acariciando su espalda con lentitud. Observó las manos de la chica cuando pasó por sus costados y se entrelazaron sobre su abdomen, abrazándola desde atrás. Sintió sus labios en su hombro, repartiendo besos fugaces y suaves.

Giró el rostro hacia donde Raven se encontraba y dejó que capturase sus labios en otro beso lento. Las manos de la chica acariciaron su abdomen y llegó hasta sus pechos, apretándolos con cuidado sobre su sujetador. Miró cómo los masajeaba y sintió sus labios en su nuca, besándosela despacio, haciéndole saber que no miraba en esos momentos: justo cuando bajaba los tirantes del sujetador. Su respiración cambió a otra más nerviosa y cerró los ojos cuando las manos de Raven se posaron sobre sus senos, acunándolos y apretándolos levemente.

Volvió a suspirar al sentir sus labios bajando por sus omóplatos y sus manos acariciando de nuevo sus costados hasta acabar de nuevo en su espalda. Respiró hondo cuando sintió sus dedos desabrochando torpemente su sujetador y rieron nerviosas antes de llevar ella misma los brazos hacia atrás para deshacerse de él.

—Date la vuelta —le pidió de nuevo tras haberse encargado de besar su espalda de nuevo.

Se giró algo indecisa, sobre todo con miedo de encontrarse con rechazo de esos ojos marrones, pero no, no había rechazo ni asco ni nada por el estilo. Raven Reyes la estaba mirando como nadie lo había hecho jamás y era increíble aquella sensación. Se dejó besar por ella otra vez y acabaron tumbadas sobre el colchón.

Sus piernas quedaron entrelazadas y Raven se arqueó para que sus intimidades chocasen levemente. Suspiraron en la boca de la otra y se miraron fugazmente antes de volver a unir sus labios en un nuevo beso. Acarició la espalda de la Ravenclaw y sintió su sonrisa en el beso cuando apretó los dedos en su culo, instándola a que siguiese moviéndose contra ella, porque las dos lo necesitaban.

—Si no te sientes cómoda con algo, dímelo, ¿vale? —susurró Raven, y ella asintió antes de recibir un último beso y verla bajar por su cuerpo repartiendo dulces besos.

La castaña comenzó a deslizar sus labios por su escote antes de ir hacia su seno izquierdo, besando la zona más hinchada antes de atrapar su pezón. Respondió a su gesto con un gemido y sujetó su nuca para que supiese que le estaba gustando los movimientos de su lengua en esa zona. Estuvo todo el tiempo que necesitó en ese pecho antes de pasar al siguiente, dejando sus pezones endurecidos y humedecidos tras el paso de su boca, y ella se deleitó con su boca recorriendo cada zona de su piel.

Continuó bajando y aguantó el aliento mientras la veía besar su abdomen, lamiéndolo incluso. Cuando su lengua se deslizaba por su piel sufría un escalofrío muy placentero, no solo por la vista, sino también por la calidez que transmitía aquel músculo húmedo. Raven también respiraba agitada y ella terminó aguantando el aliento cuando la Ravenclaw se quitó primero la falda y lo que le quedaba de ropa interior a sí misma antes de hacerlo también con ella.

Se volvió a tumbar sobre ella, sin quedarse mirándola mucho tiempo, y agradeció el cuidado que estaba teniendo con ella: no se lo merecía. Sentirla desnuda sobre su cuerpo, piel con piel, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Literalmente, no había sentido algo así nunca jamás, y es que cada vez tenía más seguro que Raven Reyes era más que importante para ella.

—Estás temblando —susurró la castaña, besando su mejilla antes de agarrar las mantas y taparlas a las dos.

—Estoy mejor que bien —admitió mirando su marrón.

—Tú también eres demasiado guapa —le devolvió, y protestó al sentir calidez en sus mejillas y le gustó que Raven se riese suavemente antes de besarla en la mejilla otra vez.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir y estuvieron enfocadas en la boca de la otra, recorriéndola con sus lenguas. Sus manos no tardaron en moverse sobre el cuerpo de la otra, reconociendo y descubriendo nuevas zonas que podían, o debían, ser tocadas. Raven tenía una piel muy suave y olía extremadamente bien, esperaba que para ella su piel pudiese ser agradable también.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse a la vez, buscando un alivio necesario, y no sabía si gemía por la sensación del muslo de Raven entre sus piernas o el notarla tan mojada contra el suyo. Enredó de nuevo los dedos en su pelo y gimieron a la vez, y se aguantó mucho las ganas de colocarse sobre su cuerpo: esa noche Raven decidía cómo hacerlo.

—Tócame, O —pidió contra su boca y ella soltó un gruñido sin poder evitarlo, buscando su intimidad.

Gimió al sentirla tan mojada entre sus dedos y tan solo tuvo que decir la misma frase para que Raven supiese que ella también quería ser tocada. Sus ojos volvieron a conectar justo en el momento en el que la castaña alcanzó su intimidad, la tocó con cuidado deslizando los dedos entre sus pliegues, y ella gimió suavemente, haciéndole saber que estaba haciéndolo bien.

—Más —pidió en un murmullo y Raven apretó un poco más sus dedos.

Era distinto, pero igual de increíble. Movieron las manos al mismo ritmo, otorgándose placer mutuamente, y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Sus alientos se entremezclaban en la corta distancia que separaba sus rostros. De vez en cuando se besaban, pero acababan separando sus labios para poder mirarse, y le gustó mucho cuando Raven apoyó la frente en la suya cuando su orgasmo la invadió.

Cayó desplomada sobre su cuerpo, pero no dejó de mover la mano y de besar su cuello.

—Te sientes tan bien, O —susurró contra su cuello mientras acariciaba su clítoris.

Gimió para finalizar cuando también tuvo un orgasmo, esa vez siendo tocada por la chica en la que no dejaba de pensar. Y la abrazó, cayendo de costado sobre el colchón y haciendo que Raven también lo hiciera, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de la chica para sentir cómo su corazón bombeaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

No quería que se fuese a ningún lado. No quería quedarse sola otra vez.

X X X

Ya hacía varios días que Lexa había vuelto a Hogwarts, y podría engañarse a ella misma, pero es que no iba a servir de nada. Todo lo que sentía cada vez que la veía, las ganas increíbles de estar cerca de ella, de rodearla con sus brazos, de besar cada milímetro de su rostro, y, sobre todo, de protegerla, hablaban por sí solas. ¿Estaba enamorada de Lexa Woods? Pues sí, ya no podía negarlo si quiera.

Se había ido auto administrando aquellas algas que Octavia le daba, sabía que le estaban ayudando, y es que cada vez tenía más recuerdos. No sabía dónde colocarlos exactamente, pero la mayoría, por no decir todos, eran junto a la Gryffindor, y le encantaba saber y recordar que aquel sentimiento no era nada nuevo, que había querido a esa chica desde la primera vez que la vio. Apenas habían tenido tiempo aquellos días para poder hablar más, pero había intentado hacerle saber, de una forma u otra, que la tenía ahí. Sabía que no debía ser fácil para ella pasar por aquellos momentos. Nunca había perdido a nadie que le importase tanto como la morena a su madre, pero ver el dolor reflejado en sus increíbles ojos verdes le creaba un nudo en el estómago y era incapaz de verla así sin poder hacer algo.

En ese momento volvía a la escuela algo adolorida, la verdad. Había acudido a una reunión de mortífagos, la primera desde las misiones de acabar con los padres de Muggles. Casi todos habían cumplido con ellas, y en el castillo se podía percibir la tristeza en cada uno de los pasillos, muchos de los alumnos habían perdido a sus padres, y la mayoría no había tenido tanta suerte como Phillip Woods, aunque se alegraba enormemente de que Lexa no hubiese perdido también a su padre.

Su tío le había dado un puñetazo nada más la vio entrar a la sala donde se celebraba la reunión, y se había tenido que inventar una excusa penosa para librarse de más golpes. Por suerte solo era para felicitar el trabajo hecho y el honrar a Echo y Bowls, que habían perdido su vida en las misiones. Le daba muchísima rabia que la versión oficial de sus muertes hubiera sido haber quedado como héroes. Los imbéciles de Roan y Ontari se habían encargado de hacérselo llegar así a Dumbledore, seguramente enviados por los demás mortífagos, para evitar sospechas.

Cada día odiaba más pertenecer a aquel grupo y la marca que cubría su antebrazo izquierdo, directamente proporcional a la forma en que se sentía por Lexa, más y más cada día, y es que era jodidamente incompatible, pero le daba igual. No iba a luchar contra aquellos sentimientos que se apoderaban de su ser al completo cada vez que la tenía cerca.

Y fue como si le leyese el pensamiento, como si sintiese esa necesidad que tenía de verla, porque la tuvo delante en cuanto giró una esquina ya en el interior del castillo. Ambas se quedaron paralizadas por un segundo, y entonces Lexa bajó la mirada a sus labios, mirándolos preocupada, seguramente al darse cuenta de la herida que llevaba en ellos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —pidió saber la chica.

—Nada, una pequeña pelea, no te preocupes —le quitó importancia encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa, aunque no pareció convencer mucho a la Gryffindor, que se acercó más a ella, pasando su pulgar suavemente por su labio superior, que seguramente estaría inflamado y con sangre.

—Vamos a la sala de los menesteres y te lo curo —propuso y no perdió tiempo en asentir, porque la verdad era que se moría por estar con ella a solas, aunque fuese por unos minutos nada más.

Se tuvo que contener las ganas de pasar la mano por su espalda y simplemente sentirla cerca en ese instante mientras se dirigían a la sala, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Ontari, Roan, o cualquiera de los de su casa la vieran así con ella: sabía que no dudarían en matarla, ahora más que nunca. Llegaron rápidamente, no querían que ningún profesor las viese en ese momento: se acercaba la hora de la cena y las habría mandado al gran comedor.

El aumento de las pulsaciones fue inmediato al entrar allí y ver cómo la sala estaba decorada: varios sillones se disponían alrededor de un fuego que le daba calidez a la estancia, y junto a una de las paredes, una cama bastante grande. Miró a Lexa, entre nerviosa y confundida, y le encantó cuando la chica desvió la vista, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Lo siento, no sé ni por qué he pensado en la cama —reconoció, y ella la tomó por la barbilla, reconectando sus miradas.

—No sientas nada —casi que se lo suplicó, y la Gryffindor asintió, notablemente nerviosa, antes de dirigirse a una pared de la que colgaba un botiquín.

—Siéntate —le ordenó y ella obedeció al instante, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama.

La vio girarse e ir hacia ella cargada con un par de cosas en la mano y no pudo evitar recorrerla entera: es que Lexa Woods era increíblemente guapa y no sabía cómo había podido obviarlo, o olvidarse de ello. Le encantaba la forma en que llevaba recogido el pelo, con pequeñas trencitas, o lo adorable que le quedaban aquellas gafas tras las que se escondían sus ojos verdes. Es que cada paso, cada gesto de esa chica le atraía de una forma inhumana.

La morena cogió una pequeña mesa que había allí, acercándola a donde se encontraba ella y depositando allí los dos tarritos que llevaba con ella. Abrió uno de ellos y arrugó la nariz al ver aquella sustancia mucosa verde.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso preguntar antes que nada, porque no quería que Lexa la envenenase.

—Es para que te cure la herida, no seas tonta —rio suavemente ante su reacción, y le encantó, porque era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo desde que pasó lo de su madre.

Se dejó hacer, y le encantó la forma tan delicada que tuvo de tomarle la cara con una mano mientras con la otra untaba un dedo en aquella sustancia, pasándolo a continuación por su labio. Y el tacto de la yema de su dedo sobre su boca casi le quemaba, y le estaba encantando, sobre todo sumado al ceño ligeramente fruncido de Lexa, signo de concentración. En cuanto tuvo la sensación de que casi había acabado, hizo el amago de morderle el dedo, y la Gryffindor lo apartó con mucha prisa, riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Joder, es que quería provocarle aquella risa a cada segundo.

—Para de hacer la tonta y cuéntame qué te ha pasado —le pidió, adoptando un gesto más serio.

—No ha sido nada, Lex —intentó que lo dejase pasar, pero su mirada insistente le indicó lo contrario, así que simplemente se lo dijo—. Ha sido mi tío.

—¿Tu tío? —endureció el gesto con sus palabras—. ¿Por qué?

—¿No te lo imaginas?

—Lo siento, Clarke —apartó la mirada, algo apenada.

—Eh, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada —le dijo, llevando una de sus manos a su cadera, para que volviese a mirarla, y le dolió el gesto entristecido que pudo ver en su mirada.

—Odio saber que estás ahí —confesó, y ella apretó la mano que tenía sobre la ropa que cubría su cadera.

—No te preocupes por mí, Lex, voy a estar bien —y no lo tenía nada claro, pero no quería verla preocupada, y mucho menos por ella.

—No quiero que te vuelvan a hacer lo mismo, Clarke —casi se le rompió la voz al pronunciar esas palabras, y se le estrujó el corazón en el pecho—. He perdido a mi madre, he perdido a Luna, no soportaría perderte a ti de nuevo, no podría.

—Ey, ey… —tiró de ella para que cayese sobre su cuerpo, quedando sentada sobre sus piernas, y cogió su rostro con ambas manos—. No recuerdo aún todo, Lexa, de hecho, casi todo está borroso en mi mente. Pero sé que lo que siento cuando estoy contigo es algo real, y te prometo que voy a quedarme a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió con algo de miedo, y ella desvió la vista a sus labios al ver que mordía el inferior. Llevó uno de sus pulgares hasta aquella zona, haciendo que soltase su labio, y lo acarició con suavidad, reconectando sus miradas. No pudo controlar el acercarse, apoyando su frente sobre la de la chica de ojos verdes que en ese momento estaba sentada sobre su cuerpo.

—No quiero hacerte daño… —susurró Lexa, refiriéndose a su labio, porque ambas tenían claro lo que pasaría a continuación.

—No me lo vas a hacer —aseguró, y fue ella la que tiró suavemente de su nuca, moviendo su mano hasta ella, para poder besarla, atrapando su labio entre los suyos.

Fue inmediato el sentir un escalofrío recorriéndola al sentir la suavidad de la boca de Lexa sobre la suya. Las manos de la chica se aferraron a su cuello mientras que se besaban de forma suave, simplemente sintiéndose, y las suyas bajaron hasta su cintura, porque la quería cerca, tan cerca como fuera posible. No pudo contenerse mucho tiempo antes de delinear el labio inferior de la Gryffindor, pidiendo silenciosamente acceso a su boca con la lengua, y la chica se lo concedió casi de inmediato. Tembló por el gemido que Lexa soltó contra su boca, y la reclamó más cerca, prácticamente abrazándola por la espalda, y la chica la empujó suavemente hacia atrás, con la clara intención de tumbarla sobre aquella cama.

Se dejó hacer, porque las ganas de sentir a Lexa Woods de repente estaban por todos lados, y tenerla sobre su cuerpo era increíble. Movió sus manos hasta colarlas por debajo del jersey color gris que vestía la chica, y sacó como pudo la camisa que llevaba debajo, queriendo tener contacto con su piel. Acarició su espalda de abajo arriba, y la chica se separó apenas un par de centímetros de ella para mirarla, y aquel brillo en ese verde tan intenso le dio ganas de no separarse de ella en cinco milenios.

—¿Quieres esto? —Lexa se lo preguntó con miedo, y simplemente giró sus cuerpos, quedando sobre ella.

Le ayudó a colocarse correctamente sobre la almohada antes de descansar todo su peso sobre el suyo. Volvió a atrapar sus labios y sintió las manos de Lexa de nuevo en su nuca, apretándola contra su boca. Deslizó las manos por sus costados hasta llegar a sus piernas, levantándole la falda ligeramente, lo suficiente para poder acariciar sus muslos. La chica volvió a gemir al sentir sus caricias suaves, y ese sonido la animó para incorporarse lo justo para levantarle más la prenda, asegurándose de que una de sus piernas quedara entre las de la Gryffindor cuando se volvió a acomodar sobre ella.

Fue bajando con besos por su barbilla, hasta llegar a su cuello, y le encantaba cómo olía. Inspiró con fuerza antes de comenzar a besárselo suavemente, porque a pesar de las ganas que ambas demostraban en ese momento, todo estaba siendo gentil, y es que no se lo podía imaginar de otra manera en aquel instante. Mientras que exploraba su cuello con sus labios y su lengua, escuchando sus jadeos muy cerca de su oreja, sus manos, comenzaron un camino ascendente por su torso, bajo la ropa que llevaba. Es que su piel era tan suave que no quería estar en ningún sitio más en aquel momento que no fuera sobre su cuerpo. Lexa aguantó el aliento cuando cubrió sus pechos por encima del sujetador, y ella se separó de su cuello para mirar su reacción cuando los apretó ligeramente.

Le fascinaba cómo intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos y le sonrió fugazmente antes de volver a besarla en profundidad, sintiendo cómo sus lenguas se encontraban al instante, y es que ambas querían mucho más. Masajeó sus pechos suavemente, pero no era suficiente, había demasiada ropa de por medio, y parecía que Lexa pensaba igual. La morena la empujó ligeramente y ella se incorporó, quedando sentada justo sobre su intimidad. Le ayudó a hacer lo mismo y se deshizo del jersey y la camisa que cubrían la parte superior del cuerpo de la chica. Sus labios enrojecidos casi que le gritaban que volviera a besarlos, así que lo hizo, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos, y sintió las de la Gryffindor queriendo despojarla de sus prendas también.

Levantó los brazos, colaborando en todo lo que podía, y porque se moría por estar piel contra piel con Lexa Woods. La morena la observó detenidamente en cuanto se quedó en sujetador, y deslizó sus manos por toda la longitud de sus brazos, y a ella le mataban las ganas que tenía de que aquello fuera a más, joder. Se acercó a sus labios y, mientras los atrapaba de forma suave, llevó sus manos al broche de su sujetador en su espalda para deslizarlo por sus brazos y dejarla completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba. La empujó suavemente con su cuerpo para que se tumbase de nuevo, y se quitó ella misma su propio sujetador antes de caer sobre la Gryffindor otra vez. Ambas gimieron por el contacto, y ella no quiso perder más tiempo: besó una última vez sus labios antes de volver a bajar por su cuello con besos demasiado húmedos con un destino muy concreto.

Sintió las manos de Lexa enredarse en su pelo en el mismo momento que ella lamía el contorno de uno de sus pechos, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su costado de abajo arriba y vuelta a empezar. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella, y sin romper la conexión, atrapó su pezón, consiguiendo que Lexa gimiera al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su cuerpo y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Lo lamió con insistencia, dejando pequeños mordiscos, muy suaves, y le encantaba sentir la reacción que la chica tenía a sus caricias, y se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que se pasaría toda la vida dedicándose así a su cuerpo. Cambió de pezón y le dedicó la misma atención que al otro, consiguiendo que se endureciese rápidamente bajo su lengua.

—Clarke… —escuchó la voz entrecortada de la chica, y volvió a levantar la vista, algo preocupada esta vez.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo que… ¿Puedes subir aquí un momento? —preguntó con algo de timidez, y ella sonrió mientras asentía y escalaba por su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber, mirándola muy de cerca, y apartando un mechón rebelde que había caído en mitad de su rostro.

—Necesito besarte —lo dijo en un susurro, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la vista a sus labios, y no perdió el tiempo, y en un segundo los fundió contra los de la chica.

Le encantó la fuerza con que Lexa la abrazó por el cuello, como si temiese que fuera a levantarse e irse en algún momento, pero es que no había nada que quisiera más en el mundo en ese mismo instante que estar en esa cama con esa chica. Se dedicó varios minutos a besarla con todas sus ganas, deleitándose con el sabor de sus labios y con la forma en que su lengua se entrelazaba con la suya, antes de deslizar sus manos entre sus cuerpos y buscar el broche de la falda de la Gryffindor, porque en aquellos instantes comenzaba a sobrar bastante. Se las apañó para levantar su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder quitarle la falda a la morena sin tener que despegar sus labios, pero lo hizo segundos después, cuando se dejó caer de nuevo, comenzando un camino descendente desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su abdomen, besando con mimo cada milímetro de piel que encontraba, y las manos de la chica volvían a estar enredadas en su pelo.

Lexa respiró pesadamente cuando besó suavemente bajo su ombligo, y sus manos se pasearon desde sus costados hasta el borde de su ropa interior. Alzó la vista y conectó sus miradas, la chica estiró la mano y pasó el pulgar por sus labios, ya no tan hinchados como antes, y aprovechó para besárselo antes de comenzar a bajar la prenda por sus piernas, porque se moría por tenerla desnuda para ella. Las tiró a un lado y aprovechó para quitarse su falda antes de volver a tumbarse sobre ella, cara a cara, porque sentía que Lexa lo necesitaba así en esos momentos.

La miró varios segundos, y fue la morena quien tiró de ella para besarla, y se dejó, porque ella también la necesitaba a ella. Deslizó una de sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad, y movió sus dedos por sus pliegues con suavidad, Lexa se tensó momentáneamente, cerrando los ojos, y ella besó su sien, chistándole al oído mientras continuaba acariciándola. Los brazos de la Gryffindor la rodearon por completo, apretándola contra ella, y escondió la cara en su cuello mientras deslizaba un dedo en su interior.

Lexa gimió con fuerza y reforzó el agarre que tenía en torno a su cuerpo. Su pulgar comenzó a acariciar su clítoris creando movimientos firmes, pero gentiles. Besó la piel de su cuello, que ya comenzaba a estar algo sudada por el calor de momento y añadió un segundo dedo al notarla más que preparada. Le encantaba notarla tan mojada y caliente en su mano, y el momento estaba siendo increíblemente íntimo, jamás había sentido algo tan intenso, de eso podía estar segura.

—Vamos, preciosa —lo susurró contra su oído, y aquella palabra sonó completamente apropiada en ese momento, como si la hubiese dicho miles de veces antes, y Lexa cogió su cabeza, llevándola hacia sus labios, al oírla.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus penetraciones y de sus movimientos sobre el clítoris de la chica, mientras amortiguaba en su boca sus gemidos, y no pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que sintió cómo se tensaba por completo bajo su peso. Jamás el orgasmo de otra persona había sido tan gratificante como en aquel momento, y lo increíble que estaba Lexa Woods toda agitada, con la piel sudada, y respirando entrecortadamente. Aquello era lo mejor que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Besó su mejilla para calmarla, y se colocó a su lado, apoyada en su brazo para poder mirarla, su brazo pasando por encima de su abdomen, y la chica colocó su mano sobre él, acariciándolo con suavidad. En cuanto giró el rostro hacia ella, le sonrió de una manera increíble, haciendo que su corazón dejase de latir, casi literalmente, y no pudo evitar inclinarse para besarla.

—Gracias —murmuró la morena contra sus labios, y ella se separó casi imperceptiblemente para mirarla algo confundida.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, besando su mandíbula suavemente.

—Por cuidarme —su tono fue increíblemente suave, y una oleada de calidez familiar y muy bienvenida la traspasó por completo al oír su contestación.

—Siempre —fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de tener el cuerpo de Lexa sobre el suyo.

En un segundo sus labios volvían a estar ocupados, dejándose besar por los de la chica, con más ganas que antes si es que eso era posible. Fue ella en esta ocasión la que la abrazó por la espalda, apegándola todo lo que podía a su cuerpo, porque le encantaba sentir su piel contra la suya. La Gryffindor mordió levemente su labio inferior y sus próximas palabras, susurradas contra su boca, le removieron todo por dentro.

—Quiero hacerte el amor.

Cerró los ojos y dejó llevar por la sensación que la recorrió en cuanto Lexa comenzó a besar su cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus manos masajeaban sus pechos desnudos. Y es que no sabía qué era lo que las unía a ambas, una conexión intangible, pero tan poderosa que les había unido de nuevo. No se imaginaba por lo que tenía que haber pasado para recuperarla aquella chica de pelo moreno que en aquel momento estaba haciéndole olvidar de todo aquello que se alejara más de medio centímetro de aquella cama, pero lo que sí que tenía claro es que su lugar estaba a su lado, y no iba a permitir que la volvieran a alejar de ella.

La chica comenzó a descender, besando su escote repetidas veces antes de bajar por su abdomen, besándolo en toda su extensión, con una suavidad extrema. Las manos de Lexa se adelantaron a su boca, deslizando por sus piernas la única prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo, y ella jadeó por la anticipación, porque Lexa siguió bajando. Gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió cómo besaba su ingle, y la instó a separar las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. Dobló una de ellas en cuanto Lexa se lo pidió usando su mano, y a continuación la Gryffindor besó la cara interna de su muslo, bajando beso a beso hasta donde más la necesitaba.

En cuanto sintió su lengua recorriéndola entera, tuvo que llevar una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de la chica, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello oscuro. Gimió alto al sentir cómo se centraba en su clítoris, y rodeó con sus brazos sus dos muslos, acariciándolos con las palmas de las manos. Bajó la mirada porque la imagen de Lexa entre sus piernas era algo que no quería perderse, y la chica conectó sus miradas en cuanto notó la suya sobre ella.

Sus ojos verdes cargados con un brillo increíble, y su lengua realizando aquellos movimientos sobre la zona más sensible de su cuerpo era suficiente para correrse en ese mismo instante, pero entonces Lexa decidió penetrarla con dos dedos, entrando en ella suavemente y comenzando movimientos precisos, tocando aquel punto que le hizo gemir aún más alto. Comenzó a mover las caderas contra su boca y la chica incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos al notarla. Su cuerpo se arqueó sin remedio y, en cuanto la Gryffindor movió los dedos en su interior, el orgasmo la invadió por completo.

Gimió completamente aturdida por el placer, y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, con la respiración descontrolada, pero con la sensación más increíble del mundo recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Ni cinco segundos después, notó cómo Lexa trepaba por su cuerpo, dejándose caer sobre ella, y buscó las mantas para taparlas a ambas.

Se miraron durante varios segundos, la Gryffindor le acarició la mejilla con mucha suavidad, y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto. Sintió sus labios contra su nariz y sonrió, completamente relajada e increíblemente feliz de estar compartiendo aquel momento con Lexa. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con aquel verde que hacía tiempo le quitaba hasta el sueño y simplemente supo que su lugar estaba a su lado.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 19 de TRATB?**

 **Quedan seis capítulos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

Habían convocado una nueva reunión de mortífagos, y la verdad, no le daba ni un poco de buena espina, pero hacia allí se dirigía, en cuerpo, claro, porque su mente estaba en otro lugar. Se había quedado estancada en la noche anterior junto a Lexa y, joder, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Se habían quedado allí despiertas varias horas, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, regalándose pequeñas caricias y sonrisas hasta que era tan tarde que, si se quedaban un poco más, se encontrarían con los alumnos saliendo hacia el gran comedor para comenzar el día.

No había podido conciliar el sueño después, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la veía a ella, y así era imposible relajarse. Imágenes de lo que acababa de pasar y recuerdos que cada vez se acumulaban más y más en su cerebro, llenaban su mente por completo. Así que en esos momentos se dirigía hacia la casa de los gritos muerta de sueño, pero con una sensación de bienestar que desconocía hasta ese momento.

—¡Clarke, espera! —escuchó a sus espaldas, cuando ya casi se adentraba en la zona donde se encontraba el sauce boxeador, y no tuvo que girarse para saber que se trataba de Octavia—. ¿Por qué mierda nos habrán llamado ahora? Tuvimos una puta reunión ayer.

—Ni idea, pero espero que acabe pronto, estoy muerta —dijo mientras caminaba junto a su amiga.

—¿Noche movida con Woods? —la morena le dio con el puño en el brazo, divertida, y ella simplemente la empujó.

—Cállate, Blake, que sé que no hemos sido las únicas —se la devolvió.

—Increíble, ¿eh? —dijo la de ojos verdes tras unos segundos en silencio, y cuando desvió la mirada, la vio golpeando una pequeña piedra que había en el camino, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su túnica—. ¿Quién nos iba a decir a nosotras que íbamos a acabar tirándonos a Reyes y a Woods?

—¿Tirándonos? ¿Eso es todo? —la observó alzando una ceja cuando la chica volvió a levantar la vista, y sonrió cuando vio que se ponía nerviosa.

—Eh… Sí.

—De acuerdo —quiso dejar el tema por ahora, pero tenía más que claro que Octavia estaba sintiendo cosas muy intensas por Raven Reyes. Tal vez casi tanto como las que ella sentía por Lexa.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a su destino, y ella fue la primera en deslizarse por el pasadizo que conducía al lugar de reunión, seguida de Octavia. Pensó durante unos segundos en las palabras que su amiga había dicho hacía unos minutos antes, y es que tenía toda la razón: ¿Quién les iba a decir a ellas dos que acabarían así? Acudiendo a un lugar donde estaba segura de que ninguna de las dos quería estar, y completamente colgadas por dos personas a las que había dicho odiar durante tanto tiempo.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en la casa de los gritos, se dirigieron a la zona de la estancia donde se mantendría la reunión, y apenas le dio tiempo a entrar cuando se vio agarrada por dos personas que ni siquiera pudo distinguir quiénes eran. No entendía nada, y giró la cabeza para ver el rostro de preocupación de Octavia, y, seguidamente, en cuanto se le ocurrió girarlo un poco, pudo ver a su tío, con media sonrisa asomando en su rostro, junto a Lord Voldemort.

—Clarke Griffin —el señor oscuro se acercó a ella, varita en mano, utilizando aquel tono calmada tan característico, casi arrastrando cada sílaba, y ella apretó la mandíbula, porque no sabía a qué iba todo aquello—. Nos has sido de mucha ayuda hasta el momento presente, y creo que todos los aquí presentes podemos estar de acuerdo con ello, pero me da la sensación de que, últimamente, te has… desviado un poco del buen camino.

¿A qué coño venía todo aquello? Miró hacia detrás y pudo ver a Roan y Ontari, con sonrisas maliciosas cubriendo su rostro y prácticamente lo entendió todo de golpe. Seguro que la habían visto con Lexa en algún momento en el que se pensaba que no había nadie cerca. Joder, no debería haber sido tan jodidamente ingenua. Y le daba igual lo que pudieran hacer con ella, pero se negaba a que le tocasen un pelo a Lexa si quiera.

—Yo no he hecho nada —casi lo gruñó, intentando librarse del fuerte agarre que tenían dos mortífagos sobre sus dos brazos.

—Fallaste en la última misión, y digamos que últimamente se te ha visto frecuentando personas poco deseadas… —empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, paseando su varita a su lado—. Ya sabes cuál es el destino que sufren las personas que desobedecen a mis órdenes, pero lo cierto es que le guardo gran respeto y aprecio a tu familia, sobre todo a tus padres, han dado mucho por esta noble causa.

—Mátame si quieres, no me das miedo —escupió las palabras, porque la calma y el desinterés con el que Lord Voldemort hablaba le ponía enferma.

—No voy a darte ese gusto, al menos no aún —rio ligeramente, y el resto de los mortífagos allí presentes lo hizo con él—. Llevadla a la habitación de la planta inferior. Tal vez tras unas cuantas lecciones, aprenda cuál es el camino correcto de nuevo.

Intentó resistirse, moviéndose todo lo que pudo, pero era imposible zafarse del agarre de aquellos matones. Joder, no quería que le tocasen un pelo. Conocía los métodos que usaban con los que se salían de las indicaciones del Señor Oscuro, y sabía que iba a sufrir, pero no tenía ninguna escapatoria posible.

—¡Dejadla en paz! —oyó de repente la voz de Octavia, y se quedó paralizada—. ¡He sido yo la que no le dejó ir a la misión y la que le ha obligado que siga de cerca a Woods! ¡Cogedme a mí! —se atrevió a decir la tonta de su amiga y ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza, porque se negaba a que la morena ocupase su puesto.

Lord Voldemort se acercó a la de ojos verdes, observándola con gesto serio, y comenzó a andar a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué impedirías que no fuese a su misión, Blake? —preguntó Voldemort, y pudo apreciar cómo su amiga tragaba saliva antes de contestar.

—Porque es mi amiga, la quería proteger —joder, Octavia. Casi se llevó la mano a la cara, porque aquella excusa no le iba vale al Señor Oscuro, y odiaba que hubiese saltado por ella.

—¿Y acaso eso es suficiente? ¡Cogedla! —exclamó a los hombres que la sujetaban a ella, y en milésimas de segundo estuvo libre de nuevo—. Llevadla a ella a la habitación, aprenderá a no entorpecer de ninguna forma mis misiones.

Joder, joder. Tenía que evitar de alguna forma que se llevasen a Octavia, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escuchó un _Desmaius_ lanzado en su dirección, y todo se volvió negro de repente.

X X X

Llevaba ya una hora seguramente en esa especie de mazmorra, en la planta inferior del lugar de reunión de los mortífagos. Tenía ya los brazos entumecidos y quería quitarse ya esas cuerdas rodeándole las manos, y podría hacerlo, pero esas estaban encantadas. Su padre el muy idiota las hacía a mano y siempre conseguía librarse, porque muy diestro no era. Además, Bellamy le enseñó cómo hacerlo.

Estaba agotada de tener los brazos hacia arriba y aguantando el peso de su cuerpo, porque ni siquiera estaba tocando el suelo, cuando escuchó unos pasos. Respiró hondo, porque no sabía qué iba a ocurrir y en lo único que llevaba pensando desde que la dejaron ahí encerrada era en que quizás era demasiado tarde para despedirse de Raven. Podría suceder de un momento a otro, pero no iba a dejar que hiciesen daño a Clarke. No cuando estaba volviendo a ser ella y por eso era castigada, así que por eso le salió solo aquel "cogedme a mí", a pesar de no haber pensado en las consecuencias que eso tendría, y que quizás no iba a poder volver a besar a Raven una vez más. Porque si esa noche iba a morir, quería besarla por última vez, quizás decirle que no habría cambiado por nada eso que habían vivido juntas, porque había sido lo único emocionante que había pasado en su vida. Eso lo tenía claro.

Levantó la cabeza, intentando ver a través de sus mechones de pelo que caían sobre su rostro, y vio a Bellatrix frente a ella. Genial, mandada para matar. ¿Podría convertirse en fantasma tras ser asesinada?

—Blake, mi favorita —fue lo primero que dijo y apartó su pelo para que sus miradas conectaran. Bellatrix no soltó su cabeza, manteniéndola sujeta con sus dos manos—. ¿Sabes por qué eres mi favorita?

—No —tuvo que aclararse la garganta, sintiéndola seca.

—Me recuerdas mucho a mí en mis años en Hogwarts. Con tu alma oscura —comenzó a relatar—, tus ganas de sangre y de encontrar tu sitio entre nosotros. Entre gente como tú. Al fin has encontrado tu hogar.

—Este no es mi hogar.

—Ah, ¿no? —soltó una risa aguda. La mujer, de unos treinta y pocos, comenzó a caminar frente a ella, de un lado para otro y golpeando la palma de su mano de forma repetida con la varita—. Octavia, respóndeme a esto: ¿Por qué sigues viva?

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañada, apretando los dientes.

—Mataste a dos de tus compañeros y Nuestro Señor lo sabe. Me lo ha dicho a mí —se señaló con la varita sobre el pecho.

—No he matado a nadie —mintió y la mujer rio antes de ponerse frente a ella y agarrar su pelo en un puño.

—Octavia, lo que hiciste te da puntos dentro de aquí. ¿Por qué no te han matado por haber fracasado la misión? —preguntó muy cerca de su rostro, podía incluso comprobar lo pálida que era su piel—. Me habría encantado ver cómo conjurabas la maldición asesina y cómo clavaste a aquella chica cobarde su propia varita en el cuello hasta que se desangrara.

—No estaban haciendo bien el trabajo. Así que los eliminé para que no me entorpecieran y casi me pillan, por eso no finalicé el trabajo. Queríamos sacar información a Phillip Woods —habló entre dientes.

—¿No te das cuenta del gran equipo que haríamos tú y yo? Sería un placer para mí enseñarte todas las cosas que sé —su cuerpo de repente estaba pegado al suyo y miró hacia abajo extrañada antes de mirar sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces? —intentó apartarse, pero las cuerdas no le dejaron y Bellatrix ya había hecho que estuviese a su altura, así que sus pies por fin tocaban el suelo.

—Octavia, eres la digna sucesora de Nuestro Señor. Una vez finalice el curso te va a querer sentada a su lado. Muy cerca de él, porque puede ver a través de ti —cerró los ojos cuando la mujer acarició su cuello con la nariz—. El sueño de cualquiera de lo que estamos aquí.

—Apártate de mí, Lestrange —se sacudió para apartarla, pero la mujer agarró sus mejillas, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Hablas pársel como nuestro señor, odias a los muggles como nuestro señor, has tenido una infancia de mierda como nuestro señor, disfrutas matando como nuestro señor… pero saltas a defender a tus amigos —negó con chasquidos de su lengua antes de soltar sus brazos, dejándola caer en el suelo—. Octavia, eres mi favorita, no hagas que tenga que decirle a nuestro señor cuáles son los puntos fuertes por los que te dejamos con vida. Esta es la vida que siempre has deseado, no lo fastidies por sentimientos que ni siquiera entiendes.

—¿Qué sentimientos? —protestó, haciéndose un masaje en las muñecas.

—El sexo está bien, Blake, pero no te enamores. Levántate, tienes una prueba para demostrar a Nuestro Señor que debes estar aquí.

La siguió, subiendo con cuidado de no caerse, al sentir aún aquel hormigueo por sus piernas. Parecía que la reunión seguía en pie, pues todos estaban aún sentados en aquella mesa, entre ellos Clarke, que la miró preocupada. Ella negó disimulada con la cabeza, esperando que entendiese que no le habían hecho nada y que no tenía importancia.

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado con media sonrisa sobre la silla que presidía la larga mesa y cuando llegó a su lado, junto a Bellatrix, se quedó mirando fijamente a Nagini.

—Octavia Blake —habló con su voz característica, casi como si fuese una serpiente también, ella cambió su enfoque a aquellos ojos rojos—. He oído grandes historias de ti, tan joven y con tantas aspiraciones —no contestó y pareció que le gustó aún más que ni siquiera lo agradeciese—. Me han asegurado que eres capaz de deshacerte de la escoria, de gente que desobedece mis órdenes para tratar con otros planes propios, olvidando quién es el que manda sobre vosotros —se levantó, le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas, pero ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, apretando los dientes. Intentando no mostrar que le aterraba—. Tienes una nueva misión y todo debe salir bien.

X X X

¿Dónde narices se había metido Clarke los últimos dos días?

La pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, y es que desde la noche que compartieron en la sala de los menesteres, no había vuelto a verla. Casi que le temblaban las piernas si pensaba en todo lo que habían hecho entre aquellas paredes, y un escalofrío la recorría por completo al recordar cómo la Slytherin había recorrido su cuerpo una y otra vez durante todas aquellas horas.

¿Se habría arrepentido de lo que había pasado? ¿Le habrían vuelto a hacer algo? El miedo estaba muy presente en ella en esos momentos, porque lo que estaba claro es que algo estaba sucediendo. Raven también estaba algo preocupada por Octavia, y eso solo aumentaba su propia preocupación. ¿Dónde se habrían metido esas dos?

Era ya casi la hora de la cena en ese jueves cualquiera, y ella volvía de dejar algunos libros que había tomado prestados en la biblioteca, subiendo por las escaleras principales del castillo, dirigiéndose hacia la torre de Gryffindor para dejar la túnica. Tenía por costumbre no llevarla a las horas de las comidas: no quería que se manchase más de lo necesario. Llegó a uno de los pasillos donde tenía que cambiar de escalera y, en cuanto puso un pie en él, oyó un ruido tras ella. Más bien, como alguien pasando muy deprisa. Se giró lo más rápidamente que pudo, alcanzando solo a ver algunos mechones de pelo rubio desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos. ¿Clarke?

Frunció el ceño, ¿era la Slytherin? Se dirigió de forma sigilosa hacia aquel mismo lugar, con el corazón algo acelerado en el interior de su pecho, y, en cuanto giró por el pasillo, la vio completamente pegada a una de las paredes, con la cabeza vuelta hacia ella, y visiblemente tensa. En cuanto sus ojos conectaron, la chica los cerró, como maldiciendo que la hubiese encontrado y algo en su propio interior se rompió ante el pensamiento de que Clarke no quería realmente que se encuentro hubiese sucedido.

—No quiero asumir cosas, pero… ¿estás escondiéndote de mí? —fue lo primero que lo dijo, y la chica adoptó una postura más natural, despegándose de la pared.

—Sí, pero no te pienses lo que no es, Lexa —le pidió, acercándose a ella tras haber mirado hacia los lados, como comprobando que estuviesen ellas dos solas.

—¿Y qué es? —pidió saber a media voz, porque no estaba muy segura de querer saber hacia dónde iba esa conversación.

—Me están vigilando, Lexa.

—¿Vigilando? ¿Quién? —preguntó, aunque estaba segura de conocer perfectamente la respuesta.

—Los imbéciles de Roan y Ontari han ido de chivatos y si no llego a ser hija de quién soy, lo más seguro es que ahora mismo estuviese muerta.

La seriedad y sinceridad con que lo dijo hizo que tuviese que tragar saliva, y es que se había quedado completamente congelada allí. Clarke se estaba exponiendo a demasiado y tal vez habían andado sin demasiado cuidado. Las cosas no eran como el año anterior, y ambas lo sabían. Podía estar segura de lo que Clarke sentía por ella por el azul de su mirada, esa intensidad que lo caracterizaba, pero necesitaban no ser tan obvias en público, y lo sabía. Lo último que quería en esos momentos era perder a aquella chica, no creía poder soportarlo una segunda vez.

—Clarke, lo siento —se disculpó, ante todo, y parecía que la chica quería protestar ante aquello, pero no la dejó, alzando una mano para que le permitiese seguir hablando—. Hemos sido muy descuidadas, lo siento. Y lo entiendo, lo último que quiero es que te hagan daño.

—Yo siento haberte tenido estos días con la incertidumbre —la chica tomó aire y se acercó más a ella, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, y ella le mantuvo la mirada, completamente perdida en aquel color azul tan intenso—. No sé qué va a pasar, Lexa. No sé qué mierdas están planeando, pero sé que no quiero perder esto. Y no quiero que te pase nada a ti.

—Seremos más prudentes, y entiendo si tienes que poner distancia entre nosotras —odiaba tener que decir aquello, pero estaba dispuesta a lo que fuese para que aquello, al final, saliese bien.

—Joder —fue lo que dijo la rubia antes de taparse momentáneamente la cara con las manos y mirarla de nuevo—. ¿Tienes mucha hambre? —su pregunta le hizo soltar una risita, y la observó con diversión.

—Depende, ¿me ofreces alguna alternativa?

—Ven conmigo —se lo pidió bajando el tono y la mirada a sus labios, y ella simplemente asintió.

Sabía perfectamente dónde iban, y gracias a que Clarke podía ser muy discreta cuando quería, llegaron sin encontrarse con absolutamente nadie a la sala de los menesteres. Desde el momento en que puso un pie dentro, sintió cómo la chica la abrazaba por detrás, y se rio cuando comenzó a darle besos por el cuello repetidamente. Notó que la chica la guiaba hasta el único sofá que había aquella vez y, justo cuando llegaban ante el mueble, la Slytherin se dio la vuelta, sentándose en él, y tirando de su mano para que cayese sobre su regazo.

Se quedaron allí varios minutos en silencio, y seguro que Clarke la había llevado hasta allí con otras intenciones en mente, pero en ese momento no se podía imaginar otra cosa que no fuera estar acurrucada sobre la rubia. Se acomodó, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, y dejó un beso suave sobre su piel antes de hablar.

—Me recuerda tanto al año pasado…

—¿El qué? —escuchó que preguntaba con voz suave junto a su oído, mientras notaba una de sus manos enredándose en su pelo, y la otra apoyada en su espalda.

—El estar aquí, contigo, escondidas de los demás —suspiró contra su piel y se incorporó de nuevo para mirarla a los ojos—. Aún no me creo que volvamos a estar así.

—Lexa, no te voy a mentir que todo sigue estando muy nublado en mi mente —habló con un tono tan sincero que casi le estrujó el corazón—, pero cada recuerdo que tengo contigo, y todos los nuevos que van apareciendo, unidos a lo que siento cuando estoy así contigo, no se puede comparar a nada que haya sentido antes. Sigue siendo raro no ser quién creía que era, pero me encanta. Me encanta quién soy cuando estoy contigo, y eso lo tengo muy claro.

Se quedó mirando sus ojos unos segundos, el significado de las últimas palabras de Clarke aún envolviéndolas por completo. Era una sensiblona, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar dejar que una lágrima cayera. La Slytherin estiró su mano para pasarla por su mejilla, secándola, y se acercó a sus labios, susurrándole un suave "no llores" antes de besarla con una delicadeza increíble.

Se olvidó de todo por unos minutos. Se olvidó de que había un mundo fuera de aquella habitación y de que Clarke estaba metida en aquel grupo que podía acabar con su vida de un momento a otro. Olvidó la angustia que la recorría por completo incluso en momentos como aquel, y se centró en disfrutar de las caricias que los labios de Clarke Griffin le regalaban y en las sensaciones que le provocaba el estar de esa forma con la persona más increíble que había conocido jamás.

X X X

Esperaba que Octavia estuviese en los baños del segundo piso, porque la noche anterior y durante todo ese día había estado desaparecida, y ya no sabía dónde buscarla. El castillo últimamente era un caos, Lexa y ella tenían la certeza de que algo iba a pasar pronto, porque Clarke estaba demasiado inquieta y despegada de la Gryffindor y a la Slytherin de ojos verdes no había quien la viera por allí. Quizás había pensado como ella y se verían donde siempre quedaban.

Frunció el ceño al no poder abrir la puerta y reconoció rápidamente el hechizo que habían usado, porque Octavia había sellado muchas puertas así para que no las interrumpiesen mientras… Bueno.

Mordió su labio intentando obviar el calor de sus mejillas y lanzó el contrahechizo que tan bien le había enseñado la Slytherin, esperando que fuese ella quien estuviese dentro y no otra pareja… Bueno.

La zona de los lavabos estaba desierta y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras ella, sin sellarla por si acaso debía salir. Caminó hacia los cubículos, estaban todos abiertos y justo cuando estaba en mitad de ese pasillo, Octavia salió con la varita en alto y apuntándola con la respiración completamente agitada. La reconoció al instante y la bajó, suspirando y echándose el pelo hacia atrás. ¿Que se preocupó demasiado por el estado de la chica? Demasiado. Estaba completamente sudada ¿o era agua? Tenía también el pelo mojado, y tenía muy mala cara. Bueno, estaba increíblemente guapa, pero notaba que estaba pálida.

—Rave… —murmuró y le gustó cómo avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Llevó las manos al pelo de Octavia y la apretó contra ella. Por Merlín, un día sin verla y parecía que había estado un siglo entero. Besó suavemente su mejilla antes de separarse ligeramente de ella para mirar sus ojos verdes.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Pensé que no te iba a volver a ver —seguía hablando en un hilo de voz, y empezó a asustarse.

—¿Te han hecho algo? —Octavia negó varias veces.

—Sabían que fui yo la que maté a Echo y Bowls y… Pensé que iban a matarme y no iba a poder despedirme de ti —la Slytherin volvió a abrazarse a ella—. Conocer lo que hice ha hecho que confíen más en mí y que me manden misiones más complicadas a mí sola.

—¿Qué misiones?

—Quieren que encuentre una cámara por la que puedan entrar en el castillo. La única pista que tengo es que es en el segundo piso y estoy segura de que es aquí —sus miradas volvieron a conectar y le extrañó que se separase de ella y caminase en busca de lo que sea que buscaba.

—O… —la llamó, pero la chica estaba muy nerviosa, abriendo y cerrando las puertas y tocando las paredes con las dos manos—. ¡Octavia! —exclamó y consiguió que la mirase.

—Vete, Raven —dijo seria—. No quiero que te hagan daño. No a ti.

Por una parte, la frase hizo que se le estrujase el corazón en el pecho, sobre todo por el tono preocupado que utilizó, pero… ¿qué coño estaba haciendo Octavia buscando aquella forma de que los mortífagos entrasen a Hogwarts?

—Deja de buscar nada —ordenó.

—Van a matarme si no hago esto —contestó con la mandíbula apretada.

—Van a matar a todos en el castillo si lo haces. ¿Cuántos entrarían, Octavia? —quiso saber y la vio apretando el puño—. No abras lo que sea que estás buscando.

La chica soltó un grito e intentó adelantarse al impacto de su puño contra una de las paredes: llegó para parar el segundo golpe, apretándola entre sus brazos y cayendo ambas de rodillas en el suelo.

—No soy importante para ti —dijo abatida, apoyando la frente contra la pared.

—No digas eso, porque no es verdad —dejó claro, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta por verla así.

—Soy una asesina, no soy especial. No sé qué mierda estás haciendo aquí… Vete. Vete antes de que sepan lo que siento por ti.

—Octavia —dijo su nombre, sintiendo que su labio temblaba, pero dispuesta a dejar claro sus sentimientos—. Octavia —la llamó de nuevo, sintiendo que se le escapaban algunas lágrimas, y la Slytherin la miró—. Eres muy especial para mí. Yo… —respiró hondo y vio cómo Octavia comenzaba a mirar su rostro al completo.

Escucharon que la puerta se abría y la Slytherin tiró de su túnica para introducirla con ella en uno de los cubículos. Escucharon algunos pasos, aún de rodillas en el suelo, pero Octavia sujetó su barbilla para conectar sus miradas.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —susurró y su voz temblaba.

Se miraron fijamente, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, no al ser observada de forma tan intensa por aquel verde. Suspiró al sentir los labios de Octavia sobre los suyos, abriendo su boca para dejar paso a aquella lengua que tanto le gustaba. La mano de la Slytherin se apoyó en su cuello, pero no como otras veces, esa vez de forma suave, moviendo los dedos para acariciar su piel.

—No puedo no hacerlo, Raven —dijo tras apoyar su frente sobre la suya.

—¿Y si no vuelves? No podrán matarte si te quedas en el castillo.

—No necesitan venir ellos a matarme. ¿Sabes cuántos alumnos son mortífagos? Cualquiera lo haría.

Mordió nerviosa su labio y miró sus ojos. Comenzó a llorar, porque nada más de pensar en no volver a verlos sentía una opresión muy desagradable en el pecho. Perdió a Luna, pero no podía perderla a ella también.

—Deja que te ayude.

—No sé qué puedo encontrarme en esa cámara, quédate aquí. Busca a Lexa, avísala de lo que ocurre y de lo que ocurrirá. Trazad un plan con Clarke.

—No voy a separarme de ti —dejó claro—. Me siento protegida a tu lado, Octavia.

—Joder —gruñó y sintió de nuevo sus labios contra los suyos. Esa vez de forma más brusca, y su espalda acabó contra una de las paredes del lugar, y Octavia acabó sobre sus piernas a horcajadas.

Agarró su nuca para pegarla más a ella y abrieron las bocas a la vez para que sus lenguas se acariciasen en condiciones, ladeando al mismo tiempo sus cabezas para que pudiesen hacerlo mejor. Con su mano libre le acarició a Octavia toda la extensión de su espalda, acabando en su culo. La sintió medio sonreír antes de que mordiese su labio cuando la pegó con brusquedad a su vientre.

—Te he echado de menos —confesó contra la boca de la morena.

—Y yo a ti —murmuró Octavia, deslizando los labios hasta su cuello y ella dejó que lo besase a su antojo—. Necesito tu olor.

Aguantó un gemido cuando la Slytherin subió su falda y llevó la mano hasta sus bragas, apartándolas con gran habilidad. Comenzó a tocarla con insistencia, soltando gruñidos cerca de su boca y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, y sintió cómo se iba humedeciendo con cada nueva caricia.

—Estás caliente, Reyes —cerró los ojos sin poder soportarlo más justo cuando Octavia la penetró con dos dedos—. Di mi nombre —dijo entre dientes, empezando a embestirla con fuerza.

—Octavia, ah … —lo susurró porque no sabía si aún había gente o no ahí dentro, pero acabó echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía alto cuando Octavia arqueó sus dedos.

Abrió los ojos y la vio con media sonrisa, lo estaba haciendo a cosa hecha para que la escuchasen, porque sabía que le iba a dar vergüenza. Pero ¿qué era la vergüenza cuando Octavia estaba follándote así? Eso sí, tras la sesión la sufriría, así que agarró su nuca y, con un movimiento demasiado brusco, unió sus labios, sintiéndolos arder, porque fue duro.

Protestó en su boca antes de morder su labio inferior como castigo, porque acababa de salir de ella. Se separó de ella ligeramente, sentándose sobre sus piernas y llevándose los dedos a sus labios. Sintió que se le agitaba la respiración cuando la olió antes de llevárselos a la boca, lamiéndolos completamente y gimiendo con ellos aún introducidos en su interior.

—Levántate, Reyes —demandó con la voz increíblemente ronca y levantó su cuerpo para que pudiese sacar las piernas de debajo de su cuerpo.

La mirada de Octavia estaba quemándola completamente, y no sabía si estaba respirando de la mejor forma posible o si conseguiría desmayarse por falta de oxígeno. Aun así, se puso en riesgo y se levantó para lo próximo que fuese a venir: tenía una ligera idea.

Nada más se incorporó, la Slytherin apoyó las manos en su cintura y la puso contra la pared. La miró fijamente para no perderse nada y vio cómo le quitaba la falda antes de instarle a que separase más las piernas. La morena apartó su ropa interior para hacerse hueco y no tardó en lamerla: Octavia no se andaba con rodeos. Llevó las manos a su pelo y mordió su labio para ahogar los gemidos que se le escapaban al sentir aquella lengua delineándola una y otra vez, recogiendo sus flujos e hincando la nariz en ella para poder olerla.

—Octavia… —susurró su nombre de nuevo y cerró los ojos cuando se volvió más insistente en su clítoris y la penetró otra vez con dos dedos—. Vas a matarme —anunció en un susurro.

La insistencia era mayor que nunca y no se quejaba porque ambas sabían complementarse en el sexo: si lo necesitaban duro, tenía que ser así. Le gustaba que Octavia la marcase en todos los sentidos y disfrutaba de esas embestidas y las succiones de su boca, a pesar de que a veces le gustaría durar un poco más para tener esa lengua unos minutos más.

La chica gruñó contra su intimidad y sintió sus dientes mordiendo uno de sus labios más íntimos antes de volver a su clítoris. Bajó la mirada y gimió suavemente al ver aquella lengua empapada por ella saliendo de su boca y su nariz hincándose en su pubis, como queriendo conseguir mucho más. Pero ¿más placer que aquel era posible?

Perdió la fuerza de sus piernas al tener el orgasmo cerca, pero Octavia consiguió que no fuese brusca la caída. Aun así, sus embestidas sí lo fueron y estiró el pulgar para que golpease contra su clítoris.

—Puedo correrme solamente viéndote así, Reyes.

—Eso… es… imposible.

Octavia sonrió y agarró su nuca para que la besase, porque ella sí se iba a correr. Dejó de sentir su brazo rodeando su cintura y abrió los ojos en mitad del beso para verla masturbándose.

—No —dijo sin aliento y llevó su mano hasta la intimidad de Octavia para tocarla ella.

La morena se lamió de una forma que le puso el vello de punta y sintió cómo se corría de forma literal al tener aquella humedad en los dedos. Sus ojos estaban fijos y Octavia comenzó a mover las caderas para restregarse contra ella. No tenía casi fuerza tras el orgasmo.

—Me voy a correr ya, Reyes —lo anunció y salió de ella para olerla de nuevo, gimiendo de forma dolorosa y siendo más brusca con sus caderas—. Me pones muy cachonda.

—Y tú a mí.

La Slytherin aprovechó que tenía las manos libres para subir su jersey y arrancarle los botones de su camisa, apretando sus pechos con ambas manos y gimiendo sin cortarse. Esperaba que no hubiese nada, porque estaba muy claro lo que pasaba en aquel cubículo, y al menos cuando hablaban lo habían hecho en susurros, sus nombres estarían a salvo.

Una de sus manos se coló bajo su sujetador y apretó su pezón, consiguiendo que se arquease hacia ella, y los dedos de la otra mano se hincaron en el seno que no era atendido, indicándole que sufría ya su orgasmo. Disfrutó de sus flujos calientes entre los dedos y la imitó, porque ella no la había probado y se moría de ganas. Así que se llevó los dedos a su boca y la saboreó por primera vez.

—Joder —gruñó la morena y la besó a pesar de que tenía los dedos en la boca.

Fue raro, pero muy sexy, el sentir su lengua buscando la suya y lamiéndose a ella misma también, pues recorrió muy bien sus dedos. Después Octavia apartó los dedos de forma brusca y con otro gruñido, y la besó con insistencia acunando sus mejillas entre sus manos. Tras dos minutos, contados, la Slytherin habló:

—Lo siento —murmuró contra su boca y vio que la apuntaba con su varita antes de desmayarse.

X X X

Abrió los ojos levemente antes de cerrarlos de nuevo. Inspiró hondo y movió los dedos de sus manos antes de abrirlos de golpe. Estaba encerrada en un cubículo junto a un váter y bajó la mirada para ver aquella túnica de Slytherin sobre su cuerpo. Se la retiró y comprobó que estaba completamente vestida, incluso notó los botones abrochados, que en realidad se habían roto. Al menos Octavia tuvo la decencia de vestirla antes de desaparecer. ¿Habría encontrado lo que quisiera que estaba buscando?

Miró la hora y vio que era ya de madrugada, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada? ¿Dónde estaba Octavia? Porque si encontró algo, habría ido a despertarla y no dejarla en el baño tirada, ¿no?

Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido: desmayarse tras un orgasmo no era muy recomendable, eso estaba claro.

—Mierda —se quejó al ver una especie de apertura en la zona de los lavabos.

Comprobó que la puerta de salida estaba sellada de nuevo y se armó de valor antes de acercarse a donde pensaba que estaría Octavia. Estaba muy oscuro y apenas veía nada, así que realizó el hechizo _Lumus_ para poder iluminar aquella especie de trampilla. Se colocó en el suelo, con las piernas hacia abajo antes de deslizarse por aquel lugar: tenía que encontrarla.

Cayó de suelo sobre algo que crujió bajo su peso, y al iluminarlo vio que era huesos de roedor. Iluminó hacia delante, sin querer mirar más aquello, e intentó controlar su respiración para centrarse en encontrar a Octavia. Se levantó sin tocar el suelo y avanzó por aquel lugar tan oscuro y un tanto asqueroso.

—Por Merlín y todos los hechiceros del mundo mágico —se llevó la mano a la boca cuando iluminó algo que parecía una serpiente enorme, encontrándose que tan solo era su piel.

Caminó más rápido por un lado de esa piel y descubriendo que el animal que la dejó era gigantesco. Y no una serpiente normal, ¿sería cierta la existencia de un basilisco en la escuela de Hogwarts? En teoría era una leyenda, pero en esos instantes se creería cualquier cosa. Su mente comenzó a trabajar muy rápido y avanzó con más prisa al escuchar unos ruidos que hacían eco al final de aquel lugar. Llegó a una zona más abierta y pudo ver varias veces ilustraciones de serpientes, vio una especie de puerta al final de aquel pasillo y cuando se asomó, esperando ver allí a Octavia, vio que había varias figuras de aquel animal que le hizo pensar en Slytherin.

Salazar Slytherin creó una cámara en Hogwarts y…

—¿Qué…? —se tapó la boca para no emitir ningún ruido, ni siquiera respirar cuando un animal enorme reptó frente a ella, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia… ¡la representación de Salazar Slytherin!

La cámara secreta era real, como el animal que decían que habitaba allí. ¿Eso era un basilisco real? Sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó una voz sisear en aquella sala, y cuando enfocó vio que el basilisco paraba frente a alguien, que se acercó al animal y lo acarició. ¿Octavia? ¿Octavia hablaba pársel?

Pasó por aquella puerta circular y avanzó muy despacio por aquel pasillo, intentando no hacer ruido con sus pisadas al estar el suelo mojado. Observó aquellas serpientes que decoraban la estancia y sintió un nuevo escalofrío. ¿Desde cuándo no pensaba en los peligros que rodeaba a sus acciones? Era una Ravenclaw, debía pensar antes de actuar.

Pero cuando se trataba de Octavia Blake no pensaba demasiado.

—Octavia —susurró, intentando que la escuchase.

Se quedó parada cuando la chica y el animal la miraron. Se asustó cuando el basilisco se dirigió hacia ella a mucha velocidad. "No lo mires a los ojos". ¿Y qué más daba? ¿Qué hacía? Cuando vio cómo abría la boca, apretó los párpados, y escuchó a Octavia gritar algo que no entendió.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio la cola del animal avanzando de nuevo hacia la figura de Salazar Slytherin y desapareció. Octavia avanzó hacia ella, pero ella no podía mover las piernas para caminar, paralizada por el miedo.

—Te dije que no te metieses en mis asuntos, Reyes —dijo cuando ya estaba bastante cerca y pudo ver su rostro enfadado.

—Ha llegado un momento en el que tus asuntos son los míos también —contestó en un hilo de voz, y una vez la Slytherin llegó frente a ella, estiró el brazo para acariciar su mejilla.

—No quiero que te pase nada.

—Ni yo quiero que te pase nada a ti.

—Soy así, Reyes —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo es así? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy una mala persona, Reyes. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Soy Slytherin, sé hablar pársel, hago daño a la gente… ¿no te va sonando?

—Voldemort y tú no tenéis nada en común —Octavia abrió los ojos con sorpresa por haber usado su nombre—. Él no sabe lo que es el amor.

—¿Yo sí? —alzó las cejas.

—Te quiero —le salió del alma, ni siquiera lo procesó y vio cómo la Slytherin se quedaba sin habla, pues no dijo nada, tan solo pestañeó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban algo rosas—. Si no sabes lo que es el amor, no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.

La respiración de Octavia se agitó y se mordió el labio antes de agarrar su nuca y atraerla a su boca. Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, aunque no eran las mejores condiciones porque aún no sabía dónde estaban, pero estaba hablando de los labios suaves de Octavia y se dejó llevar del todo. Aceptó la caricia de su lengua y rodeó su cuello para que sus cuerpos se uniesen del todo. Las manos de Octavia una estaba en su nuca aún y la otra en su espalda, acariciándola del todo. Había dicho "te quiero" por primera vez a una Slytherin en una cámara oculta de Salazar Slytherin. Y no a una cualquiera: a Octavia Blake. Se había enamorado de Octavia Blake en largos meses de trabajo en equipo obligado para ayudar a otra Slytherin. Qué malos eran los prejuicios.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó cerca de sus labios, quería oírlo de los labios de Octavia.

—Por aquí van a entrar los mortífagos —explicó y se separó ligeramente de ella, pero sin apartar la mano de su cintura—. ¿Ves a Salazar Slytherin? —ella asintió cuando Octavia la miró—. Es un hueco pequeño, pero he hecho pruebas y te puedes aparecer desde su boca. Aunque será limitado, los que sean más grandes no podrán venir.

—Octavia —cayó en la cuenta de repente—, ¿conoces la leyenda de Salazar Slytherin y esta cámara?

—¿Qué? —el miedo se apoderó de ella con la información y comenzó a caminar.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Lexa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Octavia la frenó y tiró de su brazo para que la mirase.

—El basilisco mata a personas hijos de muggle, porque Salazar Slytherin no quería que estuviesen en el castillo. ¿Sabes dónde está ahora? —la chica negó—. Podría estar buscando a Lexa ahora mismo.

—Pero… —respiró hondo, sabía que con lo siguiente convencería a Octavia para ir en busca de la Gryffindor.

—Clarke y yo hicimos el juramento inquebrantable. Si le pasa algo a Lexa, moriré.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 20 de TRATB?**

 **Quedan cinco capítulos.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

Una parte de ella le gritaba que fuese más despacio, que tenía que asegurarse de que Raven salía bien de la cámara, pero sus gritos llamándola le hacían saber que estaba cerca y bien. Jamás se había sentido tan furiosa, tan decepcionada, tan asqueada por un ser humano. Y ya era decir porque era lo que sentía normalmente.

Un juramento inquebrantable para mantener a su maldita Gryffindor a salvo y que se llevase a dos por el camino. ¿En qué mierda pensaba Clarke Griffin al hacerlo? Lexa Woods necesitaba cincuenta guardaespaldas para ser protegida, y Raven Reyes era otra parecida. Joder, que estuvieron más de tres meses con las narices metidas en libros en vez de moverse para salvar a la gilipollas de su amiga. Qué inteligente de su parte.

Vio que los primeros rayos de sol ya asomaban por los ventanales del castillo, así que se dirigió automáticamente hacia las escaleras con un destino claro: las mazmorras.

—¡Octavia, por favor! —Raven parecía que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde estaba. Y una vez en el vestíbulo, paró en seco, notándola chocarse con su espalda, y se giró para encararla.

—Ni se te ocurra frenarme —dejó claro y vio que Raven se ponía algo nerviosa bajo su mirada.

—¿Q-qué vas a hacer? —preguntó con miedo.

—Decirle a Clarke que es una hija de puta.

No dijo nada más y terminó de caminar lo que le quedaba para llegar a la puerta que la llevaría a las mazmorras, esperando que Clarke estuviese aún allí, pero una vez entró en la sala común no la encontró por ningún lado, ni siquiera en los dormitorios.

Volvió a salir y se encontró a Raven esperándola.

—Seguro que está con Woods, ¿dónde pueden estar?

—Octavia, por favor… —suplicó Raven, sujetando su mano, y ella miró hacia abajo para ver cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban.

Apretó la mandíbula y soltó su mano, sintiéndose más furiosa que antes. Caminó por los pasillos de la mazmorra para volver a subir por el castillo, dirigiéndose a la maldita sala de los menesteres con Raven pisándole los talones.

"Te quiero". Es que se lo había dicho. Raven se había confesado hacía unas horas, pero ¿ella la quería también? "Esta es la vida que siempre has deseado, no lo fastidies por sentimientos que ni siquiera entiendes". Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería una persona como ella?

Comenzó a correr cuando llegó al pasillo indicado y abrió la puerta nada más apareció, sacando la varita y apuntando hacia la chica de pelo rubio que se había levantado asustada por el ruido junto a Lexa, que observaba desorientada a lo que sucedía.

—Levanta el puto culo de esa cama, Griffin —avanzó hacia ella con la varita en alto y la rubia le hizo caso inmediatamente, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Octavia?

Qué inocencia, qué pureza… Qué puta mierda.

Tiró la varita al suelo antes de terminar con el espacio que las separaba y estrellar su puño contra su mandíbula. Clarke dobló su cuerpo tras recibir el impacto, por el dolor suponía y esperaba, y empujó a Lexa a la cama de nuevo cuando intentó frenarla. Escuchaba su nombre por todos lados, pero ella solo podía ver a Clarke acariciándose la mejilla mientras se incorporaba para mirarla confundida de nuevo.

—Eres una puta egoísta de mierda —utilizó esa vez su otra mano, porque la derecha le ardía tras el golpe, y la hizo aterrizar en el otro lado de su rostro.

—¡Octavia, para! —exclamó Lexa con horror, pero ella agarró la camisa de Clarke para encararla a ella y golpeó de forma brusca su espalda contra la pared.

—¿Por qué? Explícamelo.

—Por qué ¿qué? —habló entre dientes.

—¿Por qué pones la vida de Raven en peligro para salvarle el culo a Woods? —la zarandeó, haciéndola golpear contra la pared de nuevo.

—Octavia, por favor —escuchó la voz suave de la Ravenclaw y sintió su mano sobre su hombro.

—¿A quién se lo iba a pedir si no? ¿Tú lo habrías hecho? —lo preguntó con la ironía remarcada en cada una de sus palabras y no sabía qué mierda le pasaba aquel curso en Hogwarts, pero eso de que palabras de mierda le hiciesen daño no le estaba gustando nada—. Sabía que iban a hacerme algo. ¡Mírame! Ni siquiera me reconozco yo misma —gritó la rubia.

—¿Qué te crees que hice cuando me metí en este grupo más que hacer todo por poder ayudarte, Clarke? ¿Te crees que no habría aceptado si me lo hubieses pedido tú? —intentó que su voz no se rompiese, porque realmente le dolía.

—Nunca pedí tu ayuda, Blake. Si estás aquí es porque te querías follar a Reyes —pudo notar que el ambiente se tensaba mucho más de lo que estaba.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Solo por eso?

—Sí, solo por comprobar si te gustaba comer coños. ¿O no recuerdas nuestra charla en la sala común?

Que Raven estuviese escuchando eso no le estaba gustando nada, porque todo aquello era mentira. Era muy mentira y Clarke sabía que lo era, más que nada porque podía leerle la mente y sabía mejor que ella misma lo que estaba sintiendo, pero lo estaba usando para hacerle quedar mal, porque se le daba mejor fingir ser mala que aceptar que no quería seguir los pasos de su tío. Y eso le sonaba demasiado.

—No sabes cuánto te odio, Clarke Griffin.

Alzó el puño, dispuesta a estrellarlo contra su nariz, quizás partírsela y que la recordarse varios días, pero no esperó que alguien le diese un intento de puñetazo en la suya. Y a pesar de haber sido el golpe más estúpido y peor realizado del mundo de los golpes, sintió que salía sangre de sus fosas nasales.

Miró a su izquierda y vio a Lexa mirándola seria, y bajó la vista a su mano viéndola temblar, seguramente le dolía horrores.

—¿Me has pegado tú? —quiso asegurarse, comprobando la sangre que salía de su nariz con sus dedos.

—Suéltala —dijo Lexa con firmeza y ella sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Woods, no me das ningún miedo.

—No me hagas repetir el golpe. Suéltala, joder —la Gryffindor le dio un empujón y ella fue a agarrar su túnica, nada más agresivo que una amenaza, pero Clarke actuó más rápido y le devolvió un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—¡Joder! —protestó y fue a por su amiga, pero alguien la sujetó de la cintura, tirando de ella hacia atrás hasta caer en el suelo sobre ella—. Raven, suéltame —intentó zafarse, pero la chica le agarraba con fuerza.

—Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Bellatrix —escuchó la voz de Clarke y ella la miró frunciendo el ceño y apretando la mandíbula—. Te está comiendo la cabeza y es justo lo que necesitamos ahora. Tenemos reunión. Vámonos.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado, tenemos que ayudarlas a defenderse.

Clarke bufó antes de girarse y darles la espalda a las tres.

—Clarke… —la llamó Lexa, y ella miró extrañada cómo la Slytherin se iba de la sala de los menesteres—. ¿Qué te pasa? —la Gryffindor la miró directamente, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué me pasa? —preguntó enfadada, incorporándose para encarar a la chica, pero sin tocarla—. Me pasa que Clarke hizo que Raven jurase protegerte, poniendo para ello su vida en peligro —señaló a la Ravenclaw, que también se incorporó.

—Raven… —susurró Lexa.

—Clarke no me obligó a nada —se defendió—. Yo acepté por mí misma esto.

—Raven, no me importa, fue un acto egoísta —miró fijamente aquellos ojos marrones—. ¡Imagina que atacan a Lexa también la noche que pasó lo de Luna! —admitía que estaba algo nerviosa, que quizás elevó el tono de voz, pero es que no habría podido imaginar lo que se sentiría si a Raven le sucediese algo. Incluso en ese momento—. Imagina que te hubiese pasado algo justo en ese momento. Mientras yo te curaba —murmuró sintiéndose inútil sin saber expresarse, y esperando a que leyese entre líneas: que no podía perderla.

Raven no contestó, apartó la mirada y pudo ver que le temblaba el labio, entonces recordó lo que había dicho Clarke y cómo podría malinterpretarse. Le había dicho hacía unos minutos "te quiero" por primera vez y lo siguiente que había oído era que tan solo se acercó para tener sexo con ella. La obsesión con ella fue tras la decisión de ayudar a Clarke, y eso Raven tenía que saberlo.

Se acercó a donde estaba la chica, tan solo a dos pasos de distancia, y acarició con suavidad su mandíbula con la yema de sus dedos antes de apoyarlos en su barbilla e instarla a que la mirase. Aunque su objetivo no era ese, porque nada más estuvo su boca a su altura, la besó con suavidad. Ella funcionaba mejor con cosas prácticas, y no estaba segura de si algún día palabras más intensas saldrían de su boca.

—Sabes que no es cierto, ¿verdad? —lo susurró, porque no quería que la escuchase Lexa. Raven asintió suavemente, y no pudo evitar pasar el pulgar por su labio inferior antes de atraparlos de nuevo.

No tardó demasiado en separarse de ella, sujetando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos, y miró a Lexa que estaba tras ellas observando la escena.

—Escuchadme las dos con atención. Los mortífagos van a entrar en el castillo y es hora de que os sepáis defender y de que estéis preparadas por si ocurre algo fatal —miró a Raven, dando un apretón en su mano—. Os voy a enseñar el contrahechizo del _Sectusempra_ para que no volvamos a perder a una amiga.

X X X

Apenas faltaban unas semanas para acabar el curso, pero no tenía muy claro si lo iban a terminar con vida. Nadie hablaba de ello, pero se podía palpar en cualquier rincón del castillo. Si caminaba por el pasillo, las caras de los demás alumnos, da igual cuál fuese su casa, reflejaban el miedo conjunto que nadie se atrevía a vocalizar. En el gran comedor, lo que antes eran murmullos alegres en cada comida o ceno, ahora solo era un tenso silencio mientras se alimentaban para coger fuerzas, porque estaba claro que los estómagos no invitaban a ello. Los rumores eran cada vez más fuertes: que un ataque por parte de los mortífagos era inminente ya se sabía, y todos se preparaban para lo peor, internamente, porque, en apariencia, Hogwarts seguía siendo el lugar más seguro.

Los profesores estaban tomando medidas, cada vez más claras. La noche anterior, la profesora McGonagall había acudido a la sala común de Gryffindor con una lista de todos los alumnos de su casa y había pasado lista, uno por uno. Cuando un chico de quinto había tardado medio minuto de más en aparecer y contestar, la directora de la casa se había puesto claramente nerviosa, por mucho que hubiese intentado disimularlo.

¿Tenía miedo? Sí, porque, aunque sabían que iba a pasar, no sabían ni cuándo ni cómo, ni de qué magnitud sería aquel ataque. Lo que más inquieta le tenía aquellos días era no saber dónde se encontraba Clarke en ningún momento. No la había vuelto a ver desde su discusión con Octavia, donde creyó por unos segundos que la morena iba a cargarse de verdad a la chica. Se quedó completamente sorprendida al escuchar aquello del juramento inquebrantable que Clarke y Raven habían hecho para que su amiga la protegiera. Entendía por qué lo había hecho, pero, por otro lado, odiaba ese sentimiento de que Raven estuviera en peligro si ella lo estaba. Sabía que su amiga la habría protegido sin necesidad de aquel conjuro por el medio.

De todas formas, quería creer que podían enfrentarse a lo que se les pusiera por delante. Octavia les había enseñado unos cuantos conjuros y contrahechizos para que estuvieran preparadas, y también habían trazado un plan, el cual repasaba cada noche antes de dormir para memorizarlo a la perfección. Esa era su ventaja, tener a Octavia y Clarke ahí dentro.

En ese momento se encontraban en clase de Historia de la Magia. Les tocaba clase con los Slytherin, y Octavia estaba allí, de hecho, se había girado varias veces hacia ella, y aquella mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido no le daba nada de tranquilidad. Además, Clarke no estaba allí, ¿significaba eso que…?

Antes de que pudiera completar su propio pensamiento, un gran estruendo se escuchó desde algún punto del castillo, y el profesor Binns dejó a medias la lección que estaba dando en aquel momento. Todo el mundo en la clase se quedó paralizado, mirando lentamente a un lado y otro, y ella enfocó, completamente asustada, a Octavia, que le dedicó una mirada que, si tuviera que traducirla, diría que intentaba decirle algo así como 'tranquila, van a estar bien'.

—Alumnos, no os mováis —habló el profesor Binns, tras unos segundos iniciales de incertidumbre—. Quedaos aquí, iré con cuidado a averiguar qué está pasando y cómo debemos proceder —el hombre extrajo su varita del interior de su túnica y se dirigió al exterior de la clase—. Si se oyen más explosiones, escondeos debajo de las mesas, o donde podáis. Pero no os mováis.

No había terminado de salir el profesor de la clase cuando Octavia la llamó para que la acompañara hasta el final del aula. Eran pocos pasos, pero intentó rememorar el plan trazado en su mente, aunque en aquellos momentos no estaba muy segura de recordarlo.

—Lexa, tengo que irme con los mortífagos —le susurró la morena para que nadie más pudiese oírla—. Ya sabes lo que hablamos, busca a Raven, e id donde dijimos.

Respiró hondo antes de asentir con firmeza mientras miraba a su amiga a los ojos.

—Ten cuidado, Octavia —le pidió, y la chica puso su mano sobre su hombro, dándole un pequeño apretón.

—Escúchame bien, Lexa, podemos hacer esto —sonaba muy convencida, y estaba segura de que le decía aquello porque podía notar su nerviosismo—. Vas a encontrar a Raven y vais a hacerlo genial. Nos vemos en un rato.

Asintió nuevamente y, antes de que la Slytherin pudiera irse, la acercó a su cuerpo para darle un pequeño abrazo, al que la chica correspondió. Oyó a algunos de sus compañeros gritándole, diciéndole a Octavia que no podía irse, y aprovechó ese momento para salir del aula ella también. No tenía claro hacia dónde dirigirse primero, pero fue lo suficientemente lista y rápida para sacar la varita e ir armada por si tenía que atacar en cualquier momento. No quería hacerle daño a nadie, pero de ahí iba a salir viva. Ella, Raven, Clarke y Octavia.

Escuchó una explosión, algo más fuerte que la anterior mientras comenzaba a moverse en dirección a donde estaba el aula de Runas Antiguas: sabía que aquella era la clase que Raven tenía en esos momentos y seguramente se encontrase allí. El pasillo estaba desierto en esos momentos, pero podía escuchar murmullos desde el interior de las aulas, seguramente todos estarían muy asustados sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Siguió avanzando con cautela, y aminoró la marcha por unos segundos cuando escuchó pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella, y, justo cuando giró una esquina, se encontró frente a ella al profesor Snape, que mostraba su rostro serio como siempre.

—Woods, ¿qué haces aquí? —quiso saber el hombre.

—Tengo que buscar a Raven Reyes, señor —explicó, esperando que aquello sobrase y le dejara seguir con su camino.

—Estoy seguro de que la señorita Reyes se encuentra segura en el aula donde estaba recibiendo su clase de runas antiguas. Vuelva inmediatamente a su aula, podrá verla más tarde, señorita Woods.

—Lo siento, profesor Snape, pero eso no va a pasar —nunca había desobedecido a un profesor, pero había una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

Esquivó rápidamente al hombre, y salió corriendo hacia la clase de runas antiguas.

—¡Woods! ¡Vuelva aquí en el acto! —hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió corriendo hacia delante, aunque se giró para verlo estático, mirando en su dirección.

No dejó de correr, aún con la varita en la mano y apuntándola hacia delante. Otro estruendo y algunos chillidos se metieron debajo de su piel en forma de escalofrío, pero no era momento de detenerse. Estaba llegando ya al pasillo que estaba buscando cuando, tras un golpe inesperado, se vio en el suelo de un momento a otro. En cuanto levantó la vista, algo aturdida, se encontró con la mirada también confusa de Raven.

—¡Lexa! —la chica se incorporó levemente y fue hacia ella, abrazándola—. Dios, estaba buscándote, me he escabullido de mi clase.

—Yo también, Rave —ambas se levantaron completamente con ayuda de la otra y se miraron de cerca. Era obvia la preocupación en el rostro de ambas.

—Vamos, tenemos un plan que seguir.

Se pusieron camino hacia el lugar que tenían ya grabado a fuego en sus mentes, varita en mano y con la incertidumbre rodeando cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero podían hacerlo, podía salir bien.

X X X

Miró a Lexa mientras permanecían escondidas de forma estratégica donde Octavia mandó al trazar el plan hacía unos días. ¿Podía salir mal? Sí. Porque no sabían si vendrían otro grupo de mortífagos que no estuviese liderado por Octavia, o que hubiesen descubierto sus verdaderos planes. Aún tenía el sabor de sus labios cuando se despidieron, y se quedó con un sabor agridulce, porque ¿y si no volvía a verla? No podía volver a pasar por lo mismo. Y estaba aterrada, sabía que Lexa también, pero estaban decididas a combatir contra la magia oscura.

—Escucho voces, Rave —susurró Lexa a su lado, y las dos se asomaron por el cubículo, enfocando la salida de aquella cámara de los secretos, donde iba a aparecer Octavia con otro grupo de mortífagos. Los demás habían salido ya y se encontraban por todo el castillo.

—Lexa, quiero que sepas que eres la persona más apasionada y valiente que he conocido nunca —lo dijo casi sin pensar, pero queriendo que lo supiese.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Raven, no habría podido conocer en el colegio a nadie mejor que tú —la chica la abrazó y ella se lo devolvió.

—Somos unas pardillas —rio suavemente, no queriendo vencerse por la emoción, porque tenían que atacar en breve.

—Unas pardillas que van a ganar esto, recuérdalo.

—Tres —dijo cuando escuchó algunas risas y voces.

—Dos —siguió Lexa, y se asomaron para ver que ya habían salido tres.

—Uno —fue a la vez, y justo cuando Octavia salió y lideró el grupo para salir de los baños.

—¡Alto! —lo gritó Lexa cuando salieron al pasillo de entre los cubículos con las varitas alzadas.

Cuatro de ellos se giraron y les dio un poco de miedo, pero recordaron las palabras de Octavia: aparentar no tenerlo. Se mantuvieron serias, apuntándoles totalmente coordinadas de uno a otro, y Octavia se giró justo en ese momento, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba detrás de ellos y sacó la varita sin que la viesen mientras los cuatros se reían con diversión al verlas apuntándoles.

Octavia señaló con el rostro a dos de la izquierda y entonces cuando Lexa y ella acabaron con la varita apuntándoles a ellos, lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor sin que se esperasen tan rápido el ataque. Octavia atacó directamente a los dos que quedaban de pie, sin pensárselo demasiado, dejándolas boquiabiertas con lo rápido que lo hizo, sin darles tiempo ni a reaccionar ante el ataque a sus dos compañeros mortífagos.

La Slytherin lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_ a uno de ellos y, mientras con esa mano apuntaba con la varita, con la otra sacó una especie de daga que clavó en el cuello del otro hombre. Lexa y ella se dieron la vuelta a la vez, llevándose las manos a la boca al ver la sangre salpicando en todas direcciones mientras el hombre forcejeaba con la chica.

—Vamos —la escucharon y se giraron lentamente mirando los cadáveres del suelo, una vez estuvieron al lado de Octavia, la chica las miró preocupada—. ¿Estáis bien? —las dos asintieron y le gustó que acariciase su mejilla con la mano que había sujetado la varita. La otra estaba manchada de sangre.

—¿Y Clarke? —preguntó Lexa asustada mientras Octavia se acercaba a los lavabos y se limpiaba la mano antes de mojar aquella túnica negra y darse en el rostro. Después la tiró al suelo y quedó completamente de negro, con ropa muy ceñida. Y no era momento de recorrerla con la mirada. Gracias.

—Clarke ha ido con otro grupo, ya está dentro. ¿Salimos o esperamos al siguiente grupo?

—¿Y los que están aturdidos? —preguntó observándolos.

—Tengo una nueva mascota, Reyes, ¿recuerdas? —sonrió con chulería, y entonces entendió a qué se refería.

—¿Vas a sacarlo?

—¿El qué? —quiso saber Lexa.

—La Veneno —respondió tranquilamente, y a pesar de la situación tuvo que reírse. Lexa la miró como si estuviese loca y después miró a Octavia, que sonreía con diversión mientras se limpiaba la daga con la túnica que estaba en el suelo.

—Es un basilisco —le explicó a la Gryffindor.

—Tú solo ocúpate de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos —añadió Octavia.

—Ya sabes la leyenda de Salazar Slytherin, odiaba a los hijos de muggles.

—Si no estuviese tan asustada ahora mismo, me pareceríais muy monas.

Octavia y ella se miraron y le gustó la sonrisa que le dedicó mientras se levantaba y se colocaba la daga en una especie de cinturón que llevaba. Iba totalmente preparada.

—Si no ha llegado nuevo grupo ya, es que han decidido utilizar la entrada por la casa de los gritos. Salgamos para atacar. ¿Los profesores han empezado con la defensa del castillo? —ambas asintieron, esa vez estaban mejor preparados que la primera vez—. Tenemos que encontrar a Clarke lo primero.

Antes de salir, Octavia siseó algo, pársel, y escucharon una especie de rugido desde dentro de la cámara. Las mandó salir con cuidado mientras se ocupaba de que la bestia seguía sus órdenes y antes de que ella saliese tras Lexa, agarró su mano y estrelló sus labios con los suyos, murmurando "es la adrenalina" contra su boca. Lamió sus labios, observando aquel verde que le encantaba antes de salir con Lexa.

—Está completamente enamorada de ti —le dijo la Gryffindor mientras se colocaban espalda con espalda en el pasillo, por si venía alguien por cualquier extremo. Sintió que sus mejillas se caldeaban y se mordió el labio, sabía que lo decía por lo que dijo Clarke en la sala de los menesteres.

La parte de que lo hablaron en la sala común le hizo un poco de daño, pero solo tenía que pensar en los momentos vividos, en cómo había cambiado su actitud con ella, en las caricias que le regalaba cada vez más a menudo… Los besos. Octavia podría haber querido en un principio lo que quisiera, pero ella no iba a juzgarla porque sabía que en el presente quería otra cosa.

Octavia salió del baño y pudieron ver cómo el basilisco estaba entretenido devorando a aquellos mortífagos. La Slytherin sacó su varita y comprobó ambas direcciones del pasillo antes de dar la siguiente indicación: debían ir al Gran Comedor. Corrieron por los pasillos y les extrañó no encontrarse con nadie allí, Octavia anunció que debían estar allí, que ese era el plan inicial, pero una vez llegaron al lugar, se lo encontraron desierto cuando entraron con cuidado por si había peligro en el interior.

—Esto es raro —se guardó la varita de nuevo y se levantó la manga de la chaqueta que llevaba para mirar la marca tenebrosa—. No se mueve, no llaman, ¿dónde están?

En ese momento escucharon una explosión bastante grande, aunque el sonido estaba amortiguado por los muros del castillo.

—Ha debido ser fuera, Octavia —le dijo a la chica, que miró hacia la puerta directamente con la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Es este uno de tus planes improvisados, Blake? —escuchó una voz aguda tras ella, y cuando se giró vio a una mujer de pelo negro largo y rizado, tez pálida y quizás unos treinta y pocos.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—Unos en una de las torres, otros en las mazmorras, otros tantos en los jardines, y yo aquí —sacó su varita y comenzó a jugar con ella entre las manos, Lexa y ella la apuntaron directamente, y la mujer sonrió—. Con guardaespaldas y todo, Blake. ¿Ahora es cuando las matas como has hecho con nosotros? —la mujer sonrió ampliamente—. Muestras valor cuando matas a dos de los nuestros, pero si empiezas a matarnos a todos, pierde la gracia, Blake. Algo debe estar fallando.

—Tened cuidado las dos. Refugiaos y nada más tengáis la oportunidad, salid de aquí y buscad a algún profesor que os ponga a salvo —dijo Octavia entre dientes mientras pasaba entre Lexa y ella, pudo notar su mano acariciando su espalda antes de que comenzase a caminar hacia la mujer.

La mortífago le apuntó con su varita y la Slytherin la sacó también antes de lanzar un hechizo a la vez, haciendo que un estallido retumbase por todo el gran comedor cuando impactaron los dos halos de luz.

Cogió a Lexa de la mano y tiró de ella, apartándose de allí. Después se agacharon y fueron a rastas por el suelo para pasar a otro pasillo de mesas y no quedarse donde las dos mortífagos luchaban. Confiaba en que Octavia sabría defenderse, a pesar de que estaba claro que lo hacía mejor cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso sí, cada vez que escuchaba un nuevo _Avada Kedavra_ su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo.

—Necesitamos encontrar a Clarke, en uno de los lugares que ha dicho Bellatrix.

—¿Ella es Bellatrix? —Lexa asintió, y se asomaron para ver cómo cada vez se acercaban más, Octavia acababa de desarmarla y, como si hiciese el mejor de los duelos, dejó caer su varita, alzando las manos con burla, diciendo sin palabras que estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

—Todos sabemos que te gusta la sangre, Blake. Estoy loca por comprobar lo bien que usas las manos.

—Te estoy esperando —la retó. Lo que decía, la Slytherin no sabía lo que era el miedo.

Comenzaron a atacarse mano a mano, Bellatrix era rápida y parecía que usaba los mismos golpes de Octavia. Llegaron a la puerta para salir de allí y una risa horrible hizo que se girasen hacia las mortífagos. A pesar del gesto risueño, la realidad era que Bellatrix tenía clavada en la parte inferior del abdomen la daga de Octavia y quedó sentada sobre un taburete, mirándose mientras brotaba la sangre.

La Slytherin conectó sus miradas, y se agachó para recuperar su varita y coger también la de Bellatrix, pero sucedió muy rápido. Demasiado, tanto que Lexa y ella, por mucho que gritaron, no les dio tiempo a advertirle que se girase. Y corrieron hacia ella, de verdad que sí, intentando evitarlo y lanzando varios hechizos que logró esquivar.

Bellatrix se había sacado la daga y agarró a Octavia desde atrás para rajarle el cuello mientras mantenía su cabeza hacia atrás. La mortífago esquivó los hechizos cuando empujó a Octavia al suelo, que cayó bocabajo, y se agachó.

No podía borrar la mirada de Octavia cuando la hoja afilada del arma cortó su piel y corrió más rápido mientras notaba que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas cuando vio que Octavia no podía girarse y le temblaban las manos que mantenía contra el suelo. Salía demasiada sangre de ella y se arrodilló a su lado mientras Bellatrix se marchaba de allí desapareciéndose.

—¡Octavia!

Se notaba que estaba asustada, pero no dejaba que se notase. Abría la boca en busca de aire y ella apartó su pelo de su cara para que pudiese mirarla.

—Octavia —rogó que pudiese conectar su mirada con la suya—. Octavia, por favor, dime qué hago.

Lexa se mantenía de pie, mirando hacia los lados con la varita en alto. La Slytherin movió los brazos y se llevó una mano al cuello, manchándose la mano y vio que intentaba apoyarla en la herida, pero estaba débil. Mucho. Llevó la mano a su cuello y escuchó que decía "aprieta" casi sin voz, un susurro ahogado. Presionó la herida y llamó a Lexa para que se arrodillase a su lado.

—Desabróchale la chaqueta, tiene que tener pociones escondidas en su interior —mandó y luego miró directamente a Octavia, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras intentaba respirar dando bocanadas, pero sin poder introducir aire bien—. Octavia, mi amor, mírame —en ese momento sus ojos conectaron—. Quédate conmigo, por favor —susurró y vio que se acumulaban algunas lágrimas en aquel verde.

—Están todos rotos, Raven —dijo Lexa y ella comprobó los frascos rotos antes de pedirle que los retirara para que no se cortase más.

—Cocina —dijo Octavia sin voz a penas, y miraron hacia atrás del todo para ver la puerta que daban a las cocinas—. Refugio.

—Ayúdame, Lex.

No retiró la mano de su cuello y Lexa hizo que Octavia levitase del suelo levemente, hasta quedar a su altura e ir hacia las cocinas tal y como la Slytherin pidió que hicieran. No había ningún elfo en las cocinas, supusieron que estarían escondidos, y colocaron a Octavia tumbada en el suelo de nuevo, bocarriba. Ya notaba las lágrimas saliendo sin parar, incluso Lexa tenía lágrimas en las mejillas mientras observaba hacia la puerta para que nadie entrase.

Octavia comenzaba a tener los labios pálidos y secos de tanto intentar respirar, y ella apretó un poco más fuerte para que no se desangrase más rápido, que pudiese aguantar hasta que llegasen a ayudarlas. Si es que llegaban.

—Toma, Rave —Lexa logró alcanzar unos paños y los colocó bajo sus manos para presionar mejor, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo para comprobar que la miraba.

—Clark… —dijo Octavia de la misma forma que antes y alzó la vista a Lexa, que las miraba fijamente.

—Ve a buscar a Clarke, dile lo que ha pasado y que la necesitamos de nuestro bando.

—No te voy a dejar sola con Oc…

—Ve, Lexa, por favor. Eres una persona valiente e inteligente, puedes con todo lo que pase. Y estoy segura de que encontrarás a Clarke.

—La bolsa que… —la voz en un hilo de Octavia le llamó la atención y la miraron—. Capa.

—¿Has traído la capa de invisibilidad? —preguntó y la Slytherin cerró los ojos momentáneamente, estaba muy pálida—. Lexa, ve a por la capa y busca a Clarke. No te verán.

—Raven —sollozó la Gryffindor—, si me pasa algo, tú…

—Confío plenamente en ti. Sé que no te va a pasar nada.

—Clarke —repitió Octavia.

Miró unos segundos a la chica que mantenía los ojos cerrados y luego miró a Lexa, que asintió suavemente antes de arrodillarse al lado de Octavia y tocar su mejilla.

—Gracias, O —murmuró, intentando ahogar un sollozo, y la Slytherin la miró unos segundos, intentó decir algo, pero no salió nada.

—Vete —murmuró, y Lexa asintió y se fue tras darle un apretón en el hombro.

Nada más vio que salía de la cocina, miró de nuevo a Octavia, que comenzaba a hacer unos ruidos estrangulados mientras buscaba aire.

—Rave —dijo, como si fuese una despedida, a eso sonó, y ella negó con la cabeza, intentando controlar las emociones que se agrupaban en su pecho—. No… Yo… Ven, por favor.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la miró de cerca, escuchando que le susurraba "frío" y "cerca". Continuó con las manos en su cuello, pero apoyó su mejilla contra la suya, intentando que la notase cerca. Se le escaparon más lágrimas cuando notó que intentaba respirar por la nariz, moviendo su cabeza hacia su cuello.

—Te vas a poner bien —le aseguró, a pesar de que comenzaba a dudarlo mucho.

—Tu camino —la miró extrañada, no sabía a qué se refería con eso, y vio que intentaba tomar aire de nuevo, y abrió los ojos mirándola fijamente con ese verde acuoso—. Tu camino es…

No pudo terminar la frase y vio que le daba una especie de espasmo antes de caer hacia atrás.

—O… —la llamó asustada y dejó de tener una mano apoyada en su cuello para darle unos suaves golpes en el rostro, intentando que reaccionase, pero no lo hacía.

La miró mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por la mejilla de la Slytherin y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 21 de TRATB?**

 **Quedan cuatro capítulos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22.**

Habían perpetrado en el castillo, y, de verdad, que no tenía ni puta idea de qué estaba pasando en aquellos momentos. Seguía a un grupo de mortífagos por los pasillos de la escuela, liderados por su tío, y el miedo y la adrenalina se acumulaban en su interior. No sabía dónde estaban Lexa, Octavia y Raven, y solo esperaba que la otra Slytherin les hubiese avisado de todo con tiempo y estuvieran lo suficientemente preparadas.

No había vuelto a hablar con ninguna de ellas desde el momento en que Octavia había entrado como una furia a la sala de los menesteres, y es que ni siquiera recordaba haber obligado a Raven a hacer aquel juramento inquebrantable, pero sonaba totalmente a algo que ella haría. Proteger a Lexa a toda costa era lo único que se repetía en esos momentos en su mente mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, creando el caos y provocando que la gente chillase horrorizada. Sabía que el objetivo principal era cargarse a cualquier hijo de muggle que hubiese allí en el castillo, y, a continuación, ir a por Dumbledore.

¿Su objetivo principal? Parar todo aquello como fuera posible y asegurarse de que Lexa, Raven y Octavia sobrevivían a aquella locura. Porque es que ya ni reconocía a aquella persona que había sido antes de que la Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw entrasen en su vida, haciéndole recordar cosas que jamás habría creído ciertas si no fuera por ellas, y es que su yo verdadero no era aquel que se pasaba los días disfrutando con el sufrimiento ajeno, sino el que le guiaba una y otra vez hacia Lexa, hacia esos ojos verdes que le habían perforado el alma de una forma increíble.

Y es que no quería otra cosa. Quería que todo aquello terminase, olvidar el apellido Griffin y todo lo que conllevaba, y refugiarse en los brazos de Lexa. No había sido capaz ni de despedirse de ella y aquel remordimiento de conciencia no le permitía actuar con claridad en aquella misión de la que no quería formar parte de ninguna manera. ¿Y si no volvía a verla? ¿Y si lo último que Lexa recordaba de ella era su cara siendo golpeada por Octavia? ¿Y si no podía decirle a la morena que era la única amiga de verdad que había tenido nunca?

—¡Vamos a ir entrando aula por aula si así salen estos cobardes! —escuchó la voz enfadada de su tío desde la cabeza de su grupo, ella se había quedado algo rezagada, ya que le habían encargado que vigilase que nadie les seguía por detrás.

Nada más terminó la frase, reventó una de las puertas que había en el pasillo donde se encontraban en ese momento, y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Algunos alumnos, todos escondidos debajo de las mesas, encontraron valentía en algún rincón de su interior y salieron a encararles, varitas al frente. Se congeló por unos segundos al ver aquellas túnicas con detalles en granate y dorado, y paseó su vista rápidamente por la habitación, esperando encontrarla allí, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no eran ni de su curso. Joder, ¿dónde estaría Lexa?

Los mortífagos que la acompañaban empezaron a reírse del intento de contraatacar de aquellos jóvenes magos, y esa pequeña distracción fue suficiente para que los de la casa Gryffindor comenzasen a lanzar hechizos, hiriendo a varios de su grupo, ella se refugió como pudo tras un pupitre, tampoco podía decirles que estaba de su lado. Escuchó a su tío lanzar varios _Avada Kedavra_ y cerró los ojos no queriendo presenciar aquel horror. Aprovechó que nadie la miraba para lanzar la maldición asesina a uno de los mortífagos. Desde esa posición parecía que había sido uno de los estudiantes quien la había lanzado.

—¡Matadlos a todos! ¡Clarke! —su tío dirigió en esa ocasión a ella y salió de su escondite lo más rápido que pudo, varita en mano—. Ve a buscar a nuestro señor, necesitamos hacer algo más grande que esto.

Obedeció de inmediato, tras asentir varias veces con la cabeza, y salió de aquella aula lo más deprisa que pudo, con su varita precediéndola, no sabía qué se iba encontrar allí fuera. No tenía pensado seguir las instrucciones de su tío, sabía muy bien a quién tenía que encontrar en esos instantes. Apenas había recorrido unos cuantos metros cuando una voz detuvo sus pasos.

—Griffin, ¿dónde vas? —se dio la vuelta para encontrar al profesor Snape avanzando hacia ella, con paso lento y firme—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Debo ir a buscar a nuestro señor —decidió ser clara y concisa con la respuesta, aunque no fuera del todo verdad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Griffin? Esta no eres tú.

—Se equivoca, profesor Snape. Esta sí soy yo. No estoy haciendo lo que cree que estoy haciendo. Lo único que quiero es que Lexa Woods esté a salvo.

El hombre guardó unos segundos de silencio, en los que la observó fijamente, quizá intentando adivinar en sus ojos si decía la verdad. Pero es que aquella era su única verdad, lo que más le importaba en aquel momento era asegurarse de que Lexa estaba bien, que sus ojos verdes la mirasen una vez más.

—Cumple con tu misión, entonces, Griffin. Y ten mucho cuidado —en su casi inexpresivo rostro fue capaz de distinguir la preocupación genuina que había transmitido con sus palabras, y asintió antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo.

No tenía ni idea de por dónde debía empezar a buscar, pero no importaba, tenía que encontrarla sí o sí. Comenzó a recorrer pasillo por pasillo, y, aunque estaban desiertos, se podía sentir el miedo, la tensión, el desconcierto a cada paso que daba. Comenzó a escuchar pasos desde uno de los pasillos continuos y, tragándose su propio miedo, se aproximó hacia ellos. Respiró tranquila cuando se encontró frente a frente con otro grupo de mortífagos, en el cual iban Ontari y Roan.

—Griffin, ¿qué haces aquí? —quiso saber el cabecilla de aquel grupo.

—Voy buscando a nuestro señor, necesitamos más instrucciones.

—Se ha dirigido junto a un grupo mucho más grande hacia el gran comedor, allí lo encontrarás.

Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de dirigirse para allá. Dios, rezaba para que, por favor, ningún grupo se hubiese cruzado con Lexa antes que ella. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, solo eso, no pedía nada más en aquellos momentos.

Y casi como si alguien escuchara sus súplicas, su cuerpo se paralizó cuando, al girar por un pasillo, escuchó su voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Clarke! —se giró lo más rápido que pudo, y, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos verdes, la que estuvo completamente bien y a salvo, fue ella misma.

X X X

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado dando vueltas al castillo, intentando encontrarla y al mismo tiempo escondiéndose de los mortífagos que iban pasando y destruyéndolo todo a su paso. En el momento en que vio su cabello rubio, no pudo controlar el gritar su nombre, porque necesitaba al menos un abrazo antes de que todo aquello pasase.

En cuanto se giró, sus pies la guiaron hacia ella, corriendo hasta que se pudo refugiar en sus brazos. La estrechó por la nuca, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de la chica y aspirando su aroma mientras sentía cómo rodeaba su cintura, y es que era justo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Un recordatorio de lo que le esperaba cuando todo aquello acabase para seguir luchando con fuerzas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Clarke, al mismo tiempo que se separaban un poco y la chica colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —la Slytherin asintió, y en cuanto sus ojos azules desviaron la vista hasta sus labios, no pudo evitar inclinarse para besarla suavemente, suspirando ambas al sentir los labios de la otra—. Te estaba buscando, Clarke, Octavia…

—Tienes que esconderte, Lexa, tengo que ir a buscar a Voldemort y…

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —aquella voz calmada y con fingida dulzura sonó a sus espaldas y los cabellos se le erizaron al instante. Jamás la había oído antes, pero no podía ser de otra persona—. Veo que has hecho una buena caza, Clarke Griffin, una hija de muggles, una raza pura de suciedad…

Clarke se había alejado varios metros de ella, y podía notar la tensión en los hombros de la chica. Lord Voldemort estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor, e intentó no mirarlo, pero no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia aquel rostro consumido por el poder y la avaricia y el peor de los escalofríos la recorrió por completo.

—¿Por qué no has acabado ya con su vida, Griffin? ¿A qué esperas?

—Pensé que debía llevarla ante usted, mi señor —se sorprendió de la capacidad de no temblar de Clarke, pues apenas había titubeado para decir aquellas palabras, y, en cuanto los ojos azules de la Slytherin conectaron de nuevo con los suyos, pudo distinguir una súplica de que esperase, que ella encontraría algún plan.

—Llevémosla al patio, allí están todos —Voldemort le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza a la rubia que la guiase ella, y Clarke sacó la varita, apuntándola con ella, signo de que tenía que comenzar a andar—. Pero serás tú, Clarke Griffin, quien acabe con la vida de esta ingrata.

No tenía ni que darse la vuelta para saber que aquellas palabras habían paralizado a Clarke, igual que a ella. Había comenzado a temblarle hasta las piernas, porque tal vez la rubia tenía algún plan en su mente, pero no se imaginaba cómo podrían salir de esa.

—Muévete —su voz firme y la punta de su varita contra su espalda fue suficiente para que comenzase a andar, y el grupo de mortífagos que las acompañaban empezaron a reírse mientras le gritaban una y otra vez aquello de 'sangre sucia'.

'Sangre sucia', sí, pero era más pura de lo que ellos serían jamás. ¿Qué clase de ser humano tenía tanto odio en su interior como para matar a sangre fría a gente inocente? ¿Qué más daba de dónde venía cada uno? Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas en lo que aquel grupo, que había acabado con la vida de su madre, había convertido un mundo tan increíble.

Apenas tardaron en llegar al patio, y se le encogió el corazón al ver tantos cuerpos en el suelo, tantos mortífagos alrededor, mofándose de ellos. La Profesora McGonagall estaba tras los arcos que envolvían al gran patio que había en el centro del castillo, mientras un mortífago apuntaba con su varita a su cuello, y pudo ver el cambio en la mirada de la profesora cuando se dio cuenta que era ella la que entraba en la estancia.

Todo el patio estaba mucho más concurrido que el resto del castillo. Había muchos mortífagos, y suponía que el resto de ellos y de los estudiantes aún se encontraban en las aulas, unos matando y otros intentando huir de aquel destino fatal.

—¡Aquí está la última hija de muggles de la escuela! —la voz de Lord Voldemort resonó por el patop, y ella se dio la vuelta para verlo junto a Clarke, que en esos momentos le dedicaba una mirada aterrada, y supo en ese momento, que los planes se la habían acabado— ¡Observadla bien, porque es la última aberración que queda en esta escuela! Morirá en beneficio de los que sí merecen un lugar en este castillo para educarse como es debido.

Todo comenzó a nublarse a su alrededor, y paseó su vista, encontrándose la mirada de muchos mortífagos que allí había fija en ella. Todos mostraban sonrisas de orgullo, deseando que llegara el momento en que acabasen con su vida. ¿Ese iba a ser su final? Porque tenía claro que, si Clarke no obedecía a Voldemort, alguien lo haría por ella. Iba a morir allí mismo, frente a la persona de la que estaba completamente enamorada, sabiendo que la rubia moriría por salvarla, y, sin embargo, no iba a poder hacer nada.

—Clarke, adelante —el señor oscuro había puesto su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, y ella se quedó estática—. Es tu momento de demostrar tu fidelidad hacia mí, ¿qué significa esta simple chiquilla para nuestro mundo? Nada, no es más que una desgracia. Tienes que acabar con ella, Clarke.

—Vamos, Clarke, haz que me sienta orgulloso de que tengas mi apellido —el tío de la rubia había aparecido de repente, y se había colocado al otro lado de la Slytherin, animándola a alzar su varita y acabar con su vida.

La rubia desvió su mirada de sus ojos hasta su varita y por un momento, aquel pensamiento horrible se cruzó por su mente. ¿Sería capaz de matarla? ¿Sería capaz de levantar aquella varita y pronunciar las dos palabras que acabarían con su vida para siempre?

—Vamos, Clarke, no titubees, mátala —el enfado en la voz del tío Clarke empezó a hacerse notar—. No me hagas quedar en evidencia, mocosa.

—No te preocupes, lo va hacer —el tono tranquilo de Voldemort contrastaba con el del otro hombre, y, entonces, el señor oscuro alzó su varita, apuntando a Clarke, y no esperó que de su boca saliese la siguiente palabra—. _¡Imperio!_

De un momento para otro, la mirada de Clarke cambió, mientras que Voldemort mantenía la varita apuntando firmemente a la rubia, y ella, en forma de acto reflejo, comenzó a caminar de espaldas. La rubia de repente alzó su varita, y avanzó hacia donde ella se encontraba. No sabía cómo podía mantenerse en pie, porque todo su interior estaba temblando, sin creerse aún lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. No podía asimilar que estuvieran manipulando a la chica así para que fuera ella la que acabase con su vida.

Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse, porque sabía que aquel era el final, y ya no había nada más que hacer. Dejó de retroceder, porque de allí ya no había salida, y simplemente se dedicó a mirar como Clarke, con aquella mirada fría, se dirigía a ella, completamente hechizada por aquella maldición.

—¡Acaba con ella! —volvió a decir Voldemort, pero ella no apartó su mirada de la chica que tenía delante, acercándose a ella, y observó cómo, a apenas un par de pasos de distancia de ella, el ceño de la chica se frunció.

La tenía muy cerca en aquellos instantes, y no le importó nada más que perderse en el azul de sus ojos, y se permitió unos instantes, los que tardase la Slytherin en pronunciar las palabras que acabarían con su vida, para rememorar cada instante a su lado. Cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada beso, o cada vez que se habían perdido en el cuerpo de la otra. Iba a morir, y lo sabía, pero moría sabiendo que lo que habían compartido Clarke Griffin y ella era lo más real que jamás le había pasado nunca. Lo más puro e increíble que podría haber vivido, y si eso era lo que le había llevado a aquel momento, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

—¿A qué estás esperando, mocosa? ¡Mátala! —la voz del tío de la rubia se hizo escuchar de nuevo, pero a ella ya no le importaba nada más.

Confusa. Así se quedó cuando Clarke negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, y paseó sus ojos azules por todo su rostro. Aguantó el aliento cuando la chica se acercó aún más a ella y apoyó la punta de su varita contra su cuello. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sintió un dedo de la rubia posarse sobre su piel y acariciarla lentamente. Volvió a oír la voz de alguien animando a Clarke a acabar con su vida de una vez, pero las únicas palabras que le importaron fueron las que salieron de la boca de su chica.

—Corre, preciosa —apenas un susurro, y fue todo lo que necesitó.

Un segundo de desconcierto antes de darse la vuelta con todo el ímpetu que pudo recoger en ese instante, y esquivar a cualquier persona que se pusiera en su camino. Ya había dejado atrás el patio, en el que se oían grandes estruendos, y se había adentrado de nuevo en el castillo, cuando sacó su varita de la túnica de nuevo y la puso frente a ella para protegerse si recibía algún hechizo. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de todo: su Clarke no se había ido.

X X X

—Tu camino es el que elijo, Raven.

Respiró profundamente y le sonrió a la chica, pero tan solo lloraba mientras tocaba su mejilla, entonces cuando quiso tocarla y decirle que estaba bien algo hizo que se levantase automáticamente. Como si algo la succionase hacia arriba hasta dejarla de pie junto a la escena, pudiéndose ver desde fuera.

A pesar de que algo le hacía mantenerse de pie, consiguió arrodillarse y le daba igual aquel cuerpo que definía como suyo, tan solo tenía la necesidad de consolar a Raven, que sollozaba con fuerza, apretando las manos en su cuello, como si pudiese salvarla de algún modo.

—No me dejes, O —la escuchó decir, e intentó tocar su espalda, arqueando las cejas mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su rostro.

—Raven —suspiró e intentó mantenerse firme, porque morir nunca le había dado miedo o entristecido, pero dejarla a ella sí.

Volvió a sentir aquello que atraía a su cuerpo hacia no sabía dónde, y levantó la mano hasta su rostro, sonriendo ligeramente antes de dejar caer una lágrima cuando la vio caer pesadamente sobre su cuerpo, agarrándose a ella. Entonces se dejó llevar por aquella fuerza, completamente derrotada.

Un destello hizo que cerrase los ojos y sintió algo muy agradable recorrerla antes de que eso que experimentaba desapareciese de forma brusca. Abrió los ojos cuando dejó de percibir aquella luz cegadora porque algo lo tapó.

—Luna —dijo sin aliento al verla frente a ella.

—Ni se te ocurra venir aquí, Blake.

El tono que usó no le gustó nada, y frunció el ceño confundida antes de responderle.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto es tuyo? —contestó de mala gana.

—No, no es mío, pero no voy a dejar que cruces esta línea.

—Me han cortado el cuello, Hilker, estoy muerta. ¿Dónde voy a ir? —endureció el gesto—. Si es una bromita porque debería estar en el infierno deberías estar ahorrándotelo.

—Blake, relájate, ¿incluso aquí vas a comportarte así? —Luna sonrió levemente antes de mirarla seria—. No la abandones —y tras unos segundos lo aclaró, por si no estaba lo suficientemente claro—. A Raven.

—No puedo hacer nada ya, Luna.

La Gryffindor suspiró y entonces colocó las manos en sus hombros.

—Eres la única persona que me ha sacado de mis casillas, Octavia —lo dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. La única, en serio —recalcó la información y vio que le temblaba ligeramente el labio—. Pero también eres la única en la que confío para que se quede allí con ella, porque estás haciéndola feliz. Raven es feliz a tu lado —su voz unido a su rostro emocionado hizo que sintiese una presión en el pecho—. Vuelve.

—No puedo, Luna. ¿Cómo voy a volver? No te puedes recuperar de un corte así.

Luna la miró con preocupación y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo, porque claro que quería volver, claro que quería estar con Raven y claro que ella también era feliz al lado de ella. Se pasó el dorso de la mano bajo los ojos muy frustrada.

—Blake, ¿se te olvida en dónde estamos? —la miró confundida—. Somos brujas.

—Vale, ¿y qué? —alzó las cejas.

—Date la vuelta, Blake —dudó unos segundos antes de hacerlo y entonces pudo ver a Raven intentando mover su cuerpo hasta esconderlo bajo una de las mesas gigantes de la cocina, manteniéndose a su lado, y se angustió al ver a varios mortífagos entrar allí—. Sálvala —pidió.

—¿Cómo? —estaba siendo todo demasiado frustrante, porque antes había intentado tocarla y no pudo. ¿Cómo mierda iba a salvarla?

—Vuelve, O —esa voz no era la de Luna y se giró demasiado rápido, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Bell… —sollozó al verlo. Su hermano sonrió antes de abrir los brazos para que se apoyase en su pecho. Y esa vez lloró contra él mientras la rodeaba con los brazos.

—Eres la chica más valiente que he conocido, O. Tienes que volver y salvarla.

—¿Cómo voy a volver?

—Porque la quieres, Blake. Por eso vas a volver —habló Luna con la voz rota y entonces la miró confundida.

—¿Por qué no volviste tú entonces?

Lo tuvo que preguntar, porque todo era muy confuso en su mente en esos instantes, y porque por un momento pensó si Luna había mentido a Raven, si realmente no la quería como la Ravenclaw a ella. A pesar de que confiaba en que no hubiese sido una mentira todo aquello para la latina y que ambas sintieron lo mismo, incluso sentía que Raven seguía sintiéndolo. ¿Acaso se iba el sentimiento cuando alguien moría? Porque ella seguía recordando a su hermano a pesar de los años.

—Quiero a Raven con todo mi ser, Octavia, no me malinterpretes —sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas y ella la observó aún confundida y dando un respingo cuando Bellamy rodeó sus hombros. No podía creerse que estuviese allí.

—¿Por qué no volviste? —repitió la pregunta, y Luna suspiró, mirando el suelo unos segundos antes de hacerlo directamente a sus ojos.

—Porque estabas tú.

—¿Porque estaba yo? —repitió frunciendo el ceño.

—Y te tengo que dar las gracias por estar con ella toda la noche y porque la cuidaste como nadie. Y gracias por haberle dado esperanzas y por estar haciendo todo lo que haces por ella. Por quererla.

Empezó a escuchar la voz de Raven y miró otra vez hacia donde estaba ella. Era un susurro suave, y seguía llamándola para que volviese en sí. "Octavia, por favor". Sonrió ligeramente y se limpió las lágrimas de nuevo antes de observó a Bellamy antes de abrazarlo, porque lo había echado mucho de menos y dudó mucho de si ese sería su lugar, si estaría mejor muerta junto a él, pero volvía a elegirla a ella una vez más.

—Mi chica valiente —su hermano sujetó sus mejillas mirándola con orgullo—. Ten cuidado y no olvides que voy a estar siempre contigo.

—Te echo de menos. Mucho.

—Lo sé —sonrió y le pasó los dedos por debajo de los ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas—. No reprimas tus sentimientos, O. Tú no eres mala, nuestro padre te ha hecho pensar eso, pero eres una persona increíble que merece ser feliz. Permítete serlo.

Asintió, porque no encontraba la voz para hablar, entonces intentó dar una bocanada de aire, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento. ¿Estaba volviendo a su cuerpo? Se llevó las manos al cuello y cuando las retiró vio sangre en ellas. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Raven intentaba protegerse con distintos hechizos, y lo estaba haciendo increíblemente bien. Había aprendido mucho. Más práctica y menos teoría.

Sonrió con orgullo antes de mirar a Luna, y a pesar de que algo tiraba de ella hacia atrás avanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la Gryffindor y la abrazó, dándole las gracias, por animarla a volver y no rendirse.

—Dile que la quiero y que estoy orgullosa de a dónde ha llegado —pidió contra su oído y podía notar que lloraba—. Y dile que la quieres tú también. No dejes que se quede sin saberlo, yo no pude hacérselo saber.

Asintió, mordiéndose el labio, e intentó dar otra bocanada de aire, sintiendo un ligero mareo. Escuchó de nuevo a Luna y a Bellamy decirle a la vez "vuelve", y se giró para comenzar a correr hacia Raven. Una luz cada vez más intensa la envolvió y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la madera de la mesa y unos gritos de distintos hechizos. Intentó coger aire y aguantar las ganas de toser, pero sorprendentemente podía respirar mejor que antes. Miró desorientada hacia los lados y vio justo a su lado a los dos mortífagos, Raven estaba lejos de allí, escondiéndose tras unos muebles y lanzando hechizos hacia los magos para que no se acercasen a ella.

Se quitó la chaqueta y luego hizo lo mismo con la camisa, intentando no hacer ruido. Rasgó la tela y se la colocó alrededor del cuello solo por si hacía un movimiento brusco que pudiese abrir la herida, porque sorprendentemente no sangraba. Más valía prevenir.

Rodó hacia el lado contrario de la mesa, sin que la viesen, y se colocó la chaqueta, dejándosela sin abrochar para no hacer ruido. Entonces sonrió al ver un cuchillo y un tenedor en la mesa en la que estaban. Los sujetó, uno con cada mano, y entonces saltó por encima de la mesa y cayó sobre la espalda de uno de ellos y le clavó el tenedor en el ojo, moviéndolo para hacerle aún más daño mientras gritaba. No sabía quién era, pero el hombre cayó al suelo, quejándose mientras intentaba agarrarla. Le sacó el tenedor y comenzó a salir más sangre que antes, y miró al que estaba al otro lado, observándola sin hacer nada, y lanzó con habilidad el cuchillo, que se clavó en su cuello.

Para terminar, sacó su varita y lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_ a cada uno, porque lo único que quería en esos momentos era mirar hacia donde estaba Raven. Y no quiso distraerse mientras atacaba, así que no lo hizo antes.

Raven estaba de pie tras su escondite, observándola con sorpresa y con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella le sonrió desde donde estaba y cayó de rodillas al sentir el cuerpo cansado tras la pérdida de sangre y el ataque, en el que todo dio igual y actuó casi sin pensar en si le dolía algo o no. La chica corrió hacia donde estaba y se arrodilló frente a ella, comenzando a hablar muy rápido, pero no estaba entendiéndola, así que simplemente la agarró por la camiseta que llevaba y tiró de ella para que sus labios se uniesen.

—Estoy cansada —la voz le salía como antes, en un susurro ahogado.

—Pensé que no iba a volver a verte, pensé que… —contestó Raven, sujetando sus mejillas con cuidado.

—He vuelto —cortó sus palabras, pasando una mano por su mejilla para limpiar una lágrima—. Ah, no, que eres así —bromeó, y la Ravenclaw rio a la vez que sollozaba.

La abrazó con delicadeza y ella apoyó la mejilla en su coronilla, rodeándola también con los brazos. Había vuelto porque Raven la necesitaba, pero era hora de admitir que ella la necesitaba de vuelta.

—Tenemos que buscarlas, Rave —murmuró—. No sabemos si están en peligro.

Raven asintió y se levantó la primera, ayudándola a hacerlo. Después le abrochó la chaqueta y ella le sonrió con chulería, consiguiendo que la Ravenclaw negase con la cabeza con media sonrisa. Y eso era lo que quería conseguir cada día de su existencia, que sonriese.

Elegía el camino de Raven Reyes y allí era donde se iba a quedar.

X X X

No sabía cómo había podido salir de aquel trance al que le había conducido la maldición _Imperius_ , pero de un momento a otro, mientras se dirigía hacia sus ojos verdes, lo pudo ver todo con claridad, y de repente, recordaba cada instante pasado a su lado, y lo que sentía por ella se multiplicó por mil de un segundo para otro. Decidle aquel "corre, preciosa" era lo único que había pasado por su mente, y casi suspiró aliviada con Lexa la miró apenas unas milésimas de segundo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de allí.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, niñata? —oyó la voz de su tío, que le impulsó a girarse—. ¡Ve tras ella!

—No voy a dejar que os acerquéis a ella. Primero tendréis que matarme a mí —dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo, y sentía todos los ojos en aquel patio clavados en ella.

—¡Mocosa desagradecida! Después de todo lo que nuestro señor ha hecho por ti. Te he criado yo desde que tus padres cayeron y fueron atrapados, ¿y así es como nos lo pagas?

—No sois más que escoria —casi lo escupió, completamente enfadada, y apuntando con la varita a su tío—. ¿Tendría que agradeceros que me hayáis convertido en un monstruo? ¿Que haya estado a punto de matar a la persona que saca todo lo bueno que hay en mí?

—El salvarla a ella te va a costar la vida a ti, Clarke Griffin —esa vez fue Voldemort el que habló, y de repente vio muchas sombras que se acercaban hacia los arcos que rodeaban al patio, con un simple vistazo de reojo pudo ver a muchos alumnos, esperando allí en silencio para lanzar un ataque sorpresa.

Vio que el señor oscuro le dirigió un leve movimiento de cabeza a su tío para que atacara, pero no le dio la oportunidad.

— _¡Sectumsempra!_ —fue el ataque que eligió para derrumbarlo, con su tío no quería utilizar la maldición asesina, pero había una persona que no iba a escapar de ella—. Eres un ser asqueroso, te crees que puedes dominar el mundo y a las personas que viven en él, pero no eres más que una rata que no merece vivir.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, niñata? —dijo Voldemort tras soltar una carcajada—. ¿Crees que puedes acabar conmigo? No tienes agallas para ello.

Todos los mortífagos allí presentes estaban demasiado pendientes del enfrentamiento entre ella y el señor oscuro para darse cuenta de que casi todos tenían una varita apuntando a sus cabezas. Sabía que aquel era su momento, el momento en que podría redimirse del daño que había hecho. El momento te hacer el bien por una vez en su vida antes de acudir a los brazos de Lexa. Estaba nerviosa, pero no iba a temblarle el pulso para hacer lo correcto, y sabía que contaba con respaldo. Lo dijo con toda la claridad que la tensión del momento le permitió, y, a partir de ahí, todo ocurrió muy rápido.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_ —el destello alcanzó al señor oscuro justo en medio del pecho, y se hizo pedazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Pudo sentir muchas varitas sobre ella, pero, de repente, los hechizos lanzados no iban contra su persona, si no contra los que la rodeaban. Se sumó al ataque con grupo que muchos de los alumnos y profesores habían comenzado y atacó también, derrumbando a varios mortífagos mientras avanzaba por el patio. Era increíble el ver toda la escuela así de unida, en ese momento no importaba el color del uniforme de cada uno, todos eran un equipo, y así era de la única forma en que podía conseguir derrotar a la oscuridad.

Fueron cayendo poco a poco, y apenas vio un par de heridos que eran alumnos de Hogwarts, porque aquel ataque tan improvisado había salido mejor que lo que nadie habría pensado. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que todo se calmó relativamente. Al menos, ya nadie lanzaba más hechizos, y ella se encontraba en uno de los extremos del patio. Observó la imagen que había ante sus ojos, y se le encogió el corazón en el pecho al ver tantos cuerpos tumbados en el suelo. No importaba el bando, aquello no era nada agradable.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y se giró para ver a McGonagall junto a ella, regalándole una sonrisa algo débil, pero ambas sabían que aquel no era un momento alegre.

—Has hecho bien, Griffin —le dio un apretón en el hombro—, has salvado esta escuela.

Ella le devolvió como pudo aquella sonrisa antes de oír que alguien la llamaba y fue en ese momento en el que se le paró el corazón. Se giró, casi a cámara lenta, y, cuando la vio frente a ella, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, la pequeña sonrisa se hizo más grande. Volvió a mirar a la profesora, que le indicó con un asentimiento de cabeza que podía irse. Sus pies la guiaron hacia ella, casi corriendo, y observó su rostro apenas unas milésimas de segundo antes de fundirse en sus brazos, abrazándola con toda la fuerza que el cansancio que la envolvía le permitió.

—Estás bien —dijo las palabras mientras escondía su rostro entre los mechones morenos de su pelo, y le acarició la espalda cuando la sintió temblar entre sus brazos.

—Pensaba que… Que… —la escuchó decir entre sollozos, y cogió su rostro para apartarlo y poder mirarla a esos ojos verdes tan increíbles que tenía.

—Estoy bien, estamos bien, preciosa —pasó los pulgares por debajo de sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos, y le sonrió, sintiendo esa increíble sensación en el estómago—. Se ha acabado todo, Lex, ya ha pasado todo.

Su chica le devolvió la sonrisa, y no pudo controlarlo más. Se inclinó, atrapando sus labios, y casi muriéndose al sentirlos de nuevo. Se perdió en aquel beso tan increíble, y no hizo falta profundizar, simplemente quería sentir a Lexa cerca, y a sus labios tan suaves sobre los suyos. En cuanto se separaron, la Gryffindor le acarició la mejilla y ella cerró los ojos disfrutando del gesto. Todo a su alrededor era un completo caos, pero se permitió disfrutar de aquel momento, porque por fin iba a poder estar con ella y quería saborearlo.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, localizó un par de caras conocidas tras Lexa, a unos pocos metros, y se separó de su novia para ver a Octavia, que la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía el rostro pálido y se sujetaba en Raven, pero le encantó verla allí. Se acercó a ella, y fue la morena la que dio unos pasos hacia delante para que se encontrasen en un abrazo. Joder, es que era su mejor amiga y no iba a poder agradecerle nunca todo lo que había hecho por ella y por Lexa.

—Lo siento, O, lo siento por todo —le susurró aún en el abrazo, sintiendo que sus ojos escocían por la intensidad de todo aquel momento.

—Todo está bien, Clarke —le contestó con voz débil su amiga, y se separó de ella para observarla, y se percató del gran corte que había en su cuello.

—Octavia, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería —desvió su vista hacia Raven, que asintió antes de acercarse y darle un rápido abrazo—. Vamos a llevarla, tienen que curarle ese corte lo más rápido posible.

Raven asintió y ambas se pusieron a ambos lados de la morena, ayudándola a andar, mientras que Lexa las seguía de cerca. Observó a la Gryffindor unos segundos, antes de mirar a la Ravenclaw, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en su mejor amiga. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo la cosa más sincera que le había dicho en todos los años que la conocía.

—Gracias por cuidarlas, O. Gracias por ayudarme. Eres la mejor amiga que podía tener.

Sintió cómo la chica apretaba su hombro levemente y aceleró el paso, apremiando a Raven a hacerlo también. En cuanto Octavia estuviera en la enfermería, siendo atendida, podría respirar tranquila, sabiendo que las tres personas que más le importaban dentro de ese castillo estaban completamente a salvo.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 22 de TRATB?**

 **Quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo.**

 **POSDATA IMPORTANTE: Creo que ya mencionamos que no estamos haciendo una adaptación REAL del mundo de Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, sabemos que hay cosas que no son iguales (ej. el control del basilisco o el final de Voldemort aquí es más directa que como sucede en el libro que tienen que ir destruyendo los distintos Horrocruxes). Al igual que otros datos que hemos incluido. En esta historia no existe Harry Potter ni nos hemos puesto a copiar la historia que escribió la señorita Rowling, es algo distinto.**

 **Aprovechamos para daros las gracias por las lecturas, votos y comentarios y por seguirnos por esta locura mágica que fue unir el universo de Harry Potter con el de Clexa (Octaven).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.**

Estaba tranquila y relajada, por fin había acabado todo y volvía a la rutina de siempre. Estaba sentada en una silla con un libro sobre el regazo, repasando para la prueba que tenía en unas horas. No podía creerse que ya estuviesen a final de curso y a punto de acabar su estancia en Hogwarts. Ya habían pasado siete años y le parecía increíble estar a punto de terminar sus estudios de bruja.

La vida había vuelto a la normalidad, se podía percibir en el ambiente la ausencia de peligro en el mundo mágico. Voldemort ya no daba miedo, porque ya no estaba para hacerlos temer. A pesar de lo horrible que fue ese último año, había aprendido mucho de muchas personas, muchos eran profesores que aprovecharon las clases para enseñarles a prepararse además de impartir la lección que tocase, pero sobre todo había aprendido de ella, de la chica que le volvía loca.

Levantó la mirada para observarla durmiendo en la cama de la enfermería. Se estaba recuperando muy rápido gracias a la magia y los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey, y tenía muchas ganas de poder estar con ella paseando por los jardines del castillo antes de volver a sus casas. ¿Cómo se verían? Porque tenía muy claro que aquello no iba a acabarse, fuera lo que fuese. Las dos querían estar juntas.

Sonrió al verla fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz de forma graciosa, sabía que se estaba despertando, así que cerró el libro con cuidado y se acercó hasta la cama, sin soltar la mano de la Slytherin que había estado agarrando en todo momento desde que se quedó dormida tras los cuidados de la enfermera.

—Rave… —escuchó que susurraba aún metida en su sueño.

La sonrisa se le ensanchó al pensar que soñaba con ella, porque Octavia había sido su descubrimiento más especial. ¿Estaba enamorada? Posiblemente ya lo estaba. Levantó su mano libre y la llevó hasta su rostro, pasándole el índice por el entrecejo para relajarle el gesto. Dijo una vez más su nombre hasta que se despertó de golpe, abriendo los ojos de par en par y dando una suave bocanada de aire.

—Buenos días, O —la saludó con media sonrisa y ella pareció aliviada cuando su verde se encontró con su marrón.

—Estás bien —dijo aliviada.

—Claro que estoy bien —contestó confundida.

—Ha sido un sueño.

—¿Qué has soñado?

—Habías muerto.

—Qué sueño más bonito… —ironizó, pero sobre todo por la tranquilidad con la que contestó, incluso tenía los ojos cerrados otra vez.

—No, no era bonito. Era una mierda.

Octavia la miró otra vez y ella apoyó la mano en su mejilla, notándola cálida bajo sus dedos, seguramente le estaba subiendo la fiebre otra vez. Fue a levantarse para ir al despacho de la señora Pofrey para avisarle de que Octavia se había despertado.

—Espera —pidió y se preocupó cuando Octavia comenzó a respirar agitada.

—¿Estás bien, O?

—Nunca pensé que yo… —inspiró hondo mientras recorría su rostro una y otra vez—. Podría ser tarde algún día y… —tampoco terminó la frase y deslizó los dedos por su mejilla.

—¿Qué sucede, mi amor? —susurró, queriendo transmitirle calma para que respirase de forma más calmada.

—Vi a Luna.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo vas a ver a Luna? —preguntó confundida.

—Esto —llevó una mano a su cuello, que ya estaba cicatrizando—. Provocó mi muerte y vi a Luna y a Bellamy.

Acarició su pelo, confundida por la información que recibía, pero no tenía por qué ser mentira, a pesar de lo raro que le parecía.

—Cuéntamelo.

—Luna y Bellamy me alentaron para volver y salvarte.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho nada hasta ahora? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Estaba demasiado drogada como para poder contarte esto.

Vio que volvía a respirar agitada y que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa. Colocó la mano sobre su frente y realmente estaba ardiendo, parecía que aún quedaban días de fiebre intensa. Quizás eso que contaba era que estaba algo adormilada y con el efecto de las medicinas.

—Octavia, necesito llamar a la señora Pomfrey. Tienes fiebre —explicó, intentando separarse de ella.

—Espera, por favor —pidió y la miró confundida.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con suavidad, inclinándose sobre ella para verla más de cerca.

—Yo… —dijo suavemente y vio que un brillo especial aparecía en su mirada, y se puso de repente nerviosa porque parecía que iba a decir algo importante. Casi tanto como lo que ella dijo en la cámara de los secretos—. Yo no quiero que te mueras.

Sonrió antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, no esperaba que Octavia le dijese "te quiero" porque ahora ya la conocía mucho mejor y su historia había sido dura. Siempre había pensado que no tenía sentimientos y sabía que en el momento actual ya reconocía el tenerlos, y era más que suficiente para ella.

—Voy a por la señora Pomfrey.

—¿Te quedarás?

—Hasta el examen, sí.

—¿Qué han dicho los profesores?

—Tendrás dos semanas para repasar tras recuperarte y te examinarás en julio.

La Slytherin cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, y ella besó su frente antes de ir al despacho de la señora Pomfrey, que se localizaba al final de la enfermería. No tardó en darle las medicinas hasta que Octavia se quedó adormilada. Fue la morena la que agarró su mano, como siempre hacía antes de quedarse dormida. Le sonrió al quedarse a solas y se acercó a su rostro para besarle los labios, a pesar de que no lo correspondió al estar adormilada.

—Luna dijo que no me soportaba —Octavia rio con los ojos cerrados. Y ese dato lo sabía, porque la Gryffindor no había sido nunca de "odiar" a nadie, pero a la Slytherin quizás lo hacía.

—Le habrías acabado cayendo bien si no hubiese… —la morena le dio un suave apretón de la mano y vio que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Probablemente no.

—¿Por qué?

—Habría luchado por ti —contestó y eso hizo que tuviese que darle otro beso en los labios—. Luna me dijo que te dijese que está orgullosa de ti… —a partir de ahí no la entendió, pero abrió los ojos e intentó volver a hablar—. Y que…

Se quedó mirándola cuando se quedó dormida y sonrió ligeramente antes de acariciarle la mejilla con cariño. No sabía cómo habría sido su vida si Luna estuviese vida, pero lo que sí sabía era que esa misma noche Octavia cambió para ella.

Ojalá Luna siguiera viva, porque quizás Octavia le habría demostrado ser como era en esos instantes con ella, pero al menos seguiría teniendo a su amiga.

X X X

Salió de las mazmorras de Slytherin y fue directa a la enfermería: sabía que allí se encontrarían ya Raven y Lexa haciéndole compañía a Octavia. Los últimos días habían sido algo extraños, pero increíbles al mismo tiempo. No se podía creer que todo hubiese pasado y que volviera a ser ella de nuevo. Aquella maldición que debía haber hecho que acabase con Lexa, le había hecho volver al cien por cien, sabiendo completamente quién era y recordando cada momento que había pasado anteriormente.

Le costó contarle a Lexa la realidad y cómo su tío la había torturado una y otra vez, haciéndole olvidar su verdadera identidad y convirtiéndola en un peón más para una causa con la que ella no quería tener nada que ver. Pero el alivio que sintió al ver cómo se llevaban a su tío a Azkaban y al saber que ya todo había acabado lo compensó todo, sobre todo el poder besar a Lexa de nuevo y tener la certeza de que por fin iban a estar juntas como querían.

Llegó a la enfermería, y sonrió al ver a su novia y a Raven junto a su amiga, que estaba despierta y quejándose de lo aburrido que era tener que estar en aquella cama todo el rato. Por suerte, pudieron llevar muy rápido a Octavia a la enfermería y se pudo recuperar sin problemas gracias a los cuidados de la Sra. Pomfrey. No se hubiese perdonado jamás si algo le hubiera llegado a pasar a Octavia, porque no se lo había dicho nunca, pero era lo más parecido a una hermana que iba a tener en su vida.

—¡Clarke!, diles que me dejen levantarme —su amiga se lo suplicó mientras ella se acercaba, al verla llegar, y le encantó que Lexa se diese la vuelta y le sonriera de aquella forma que le hacía sentir jodidamente especial.

—Buenos días a ti también —se burló mientras se colocaba junto a Lexa, que se abrazó a su cintura, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla—. Y si no puedes salir, no puedes, Blake. No seas cría.

—Joder, ¿ahora todas estáis en mi contra?

—Tienes que recuperarte del todo, Octavia —Raven se lo dijo en tono cálido, y la Ravenclaw se inclinó para besar su frente—. Tenemos que ir a clase, luego nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo? —la morena asintió y vio cómo Raven la besaba en los labios y le susurraba algo que no entendió.

—Luego nos llaman pastelosas a nosotras —le susurró a Lexa, que soltó una risita, y se sobresaltó cuando Octavia le tiró un cojín, señal de que le había oído—. ¡Eh! Reyes, controla a la fiera de tu novia —bromeó, pero Raven simplemente forzó una sonrisa en su dirección y ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¿Nos vamos? —propuso su chica, y se despidieron de Octavia antes de salir de la enfermería.

Estaba confundida por la actitud de Raven, y había algo que no le daba nada de buena espina en aquella sonrisa que le había dedicado, así que decidió que tal vez aquel era un buen momento para hablarlo. Estaban en el pasillo, Lexa y ella caminaban de la mano mientras que la Ravenclaw lo hacía al lado de su novia, y ambas la miraron confundidas cuando frenó de repente.

—Raven, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

—Vale… —la chica pareció dudar con su respuesta, pero al menos había aceptado.

—Voy yendo yo a clases entonces —habló entonces Lexa y ella asintió antes de recibir un suave beso—. Nos vemos ahora —le sonrió acariciando su mejilla antes de ver cómo se despedía de Raven también y se alejaba hacia las aulas.

—Dime, Clarke —llamó su atención, carraspeando un poco, debía ser demasiado obvio que se quedaba enganchada mirando a Lexa bajo cualquier circunstancia.

—Raven, ¿qué te ocurre conmigo? —le dijo, mientras la cogía del brazo para que se hicieran a un lado del pasillo para dejar a los alumnos pasar.

—No es nada, Clarke, no le des importancia —contestó, moviendo la mano y la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Venga, Raven, por favor —insistió—. Si te pasa algo conmigo, aclarémoslo.

La chica la observó durante varios segundos, suponía que sopesaba si ser sincera o no. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro algo pesado antes de hablar.

—No puedo dejar de pensar que tú fuiste la que ordenó que matasen a Luna. Bueno, no tú, tú, pero ya me entiendes —la chica agachó la mirada, como si estuviese avergonzada de estar enfadada con ella, porque ambas sabían que, si no hubiera sido por las torturas de su tío, si no hubiese estado completamente manipulada, Luna tal vez seguiría viva.

—Raven, no sabes cuánto siento eso —cogió una de las manos de la castaña, haciendo que la volviese a mirar—. Odio que me hayan hecho lo que me hicieron, y que Luna haya muerto a causa de eso. Pero quiero que sepas que tienes todo el derecho a sentirte así, Luna fue una persona muy importante para ti, y es algo que tengo presente, te lo puedo asegurar.

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron cristalinos y una lágrima se escapó de ellos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Siento estar así, Clarke, sé que no fue tu culpa —le dijo sinceramente, y ella sonrió, pasando su pulgar por la mejilla de la chica para secar la lágrima.

—Raven, quiero que sepas que te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por Lexa y por mí. Eres una amiga increíble para ella, y para mí también —lo dijo porque lo sentía de verdad, quizá sin Raven, ella no estaría en ese momento allí hablando con ella y siendo sinceras la una con la otra.

La chica le abrazó tras escuchar sus palabras y ella se lo devolvió de la misma forma, intentando transmitirle el agradecimiento y aprecio que sentía por ella. Sabía que había sido lo correcto mantener aquella pequeña charla, porque si tenían que empezar de nuevo, dejando atrás los momentos oscuros, el poder hablar de un tema tan delicado como lo era el de Luna, era primordial.

En cuanto se separaron, se pusieron en marcha hacia sus clases, en esa ocasión a ella le tocaba junto a Gryffindor, mientras que a Raven junto a los de Hufflepuff, pero eso no impidió que pudiera acompañarla entre risas hasta su aula, sacándole alguna sonrisa que otra por el camino con las tonterías que se le ocurrían y sabiendo que podía considerar a Raven Reyes su amiga.

X X X

—No seas tonta —la voz risueña de Raven hizo que sonriera.

—Es verdad. Lo ha dicho la señora Pomfrey —admitió y la miró colocándose de lado en la cama—. Estoy cansada de estar en la cama tumbada. No voy a saber andar cuando me levante.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta por aquí?

—¿E ir con este atuendo? —se refirió al camisón horrible que llevaba—. Ni loca dejo que me vean así, perderé todo mi caché en la escuela.

—No seas tonta —repitió entre risas, levantándose de la silla—. Ya han dado de alta a los demás, no hay nadie en la enfermería.

—¿De verdad?

—Tu herida era la más grave. Así que sí, estamos solas. Venga, tienes que moverte un poco.

Asintió y estiró los brazos para que Raven agarrase sus manos y la ayudase a incorporarse, aún sentía un poco de dolor si hacía fuerza con el cuello. Se quedó sentada y se sonrieron levemente antes de que la Ravenclaw la besara con mucha suavidad. Separó los labios para profundizar el gesto, siempre que compartían esos gestos eran delicados y echaba de menos poder sentirla de manera más intensa. Soltó un gemido nada más sintió cómo Raven acariciaba su lengua con la suya y llevó las manos hasta detrás de su cabeza para acercarla más a ella.

—Espera, O —susurró contra su boca y ella chasqueó la lengua con fastidio—. Eh —llamó su atención y la observó directamente—. Deja que al menos te lleve de paseo antes del sexo.

—¿Cuánto va a durar ese paseo? Porque te necesito más de lo que pensaba que iba a necesitar a nadie en mi vida.

La forma en la que Raven se mordió el labio la excitó e intentó acercarla de nuevo a ella para atrapar sus labios con los suyos, pero la castaña se separó de ella y agarró sus brazos para ayudarla a levantarse. Miró sus ojos de cerca mientras intentaba estabilizarse, notando las piernas algo entumecidas.

—No deberías haber estado tanto tiempo solo tumbada —la medio regañó y ella sonrió antes de besar la punta de su nariz.

—Te prometo que caminaré todos los días —susurró y Raven la abrazó.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de "camino"? —preguntó de repente, separándose de ella y mirándola fijamente.

Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, qué vergüenza. Se mordió el labio a sí misma e intentó andar ella sola para que no le preguntase de nuevo. Sabía que tenía que practicar eso y lo que quería era conseguir era lograr decirle a Raven cada una de las cosas que tenía escondidas y que no sabía explicar en esos momentos.

Protestó mientras caminaba, notaba menos agilidad que antes y últimamente, desde que supo que ya todo estaba bien en el mundo mágico, quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible junto a ella. Uf, si hasta le apetecía recorrer el bosque prohibido a su lado y poder enseñarle cada rincón que encontró en sus paseos nocturnos desde el primer curso.

—A veces me cuesta mucho, Rave —confesó mientras observaba el suelo intentando pisar en condiciones para no caerse—. Bueno, a veces no. Siempre.

La Ravenclaw rodeó su cintura y se puso a su lado, caminando a su ritmo.

—Octavia, sé lo que sientes por mí —le dejó claro—. No te fuerces si no sale, porque lo sé —Raven la sujetó por la barbilla e hizo que la mirase con esas últimas palabras.

—Siento más de lo que crees que siento, eso tenlo por seguro.

La castaña le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto antes de que caminasen por la enfermería con lentitud, ya que los músculos de sus piernas estaban muy resentidos por haber pasado esos días nada más tumbada. La recuperación fue rápida e incluso había vuelto a poder hablar correctamente en esos días sin ahogarse, ya tan solo le quedaba ir volviendo a su vida normal de forma progresiva.

Según le informó Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela, se le había avisado de su situación a su padre, pero no recibieron respuesta a la carta. No le sorprendió, y ya había hablado con Raven sobre su situación con su progenitor e iba a irse de casa, concretamente a la de la Ravenclaw para continuar sus estudios. Raven quería ser profesora en Hogwarts y no podía imaginar un trabajo mejor para su… ¿novia?

Miró a Raven de reojo mientras le hablaba de Clarke y Lexa, sabía que la rubia le había pedido perdón por todo lo que había pasado y se alegraba mucho de que estuvieran ya todas bien, sobre todo de que Clarke fuese de nuevo su amiga de siempre. Se lamió los labios mientras recorría el perfil de la Ravenclaw, y ya la conocía demasiado bien, no tenía que arrodillarse y pedirle que fuese su novia para formalizar lo que tenían, porque simplemente estaban juntas ya y Raven le había dicho ya "te quiero", varias veces además.

Sonrió cuando la castaña la miró interesada y ella agarró su mano para que se pusiese frente a ella. La miró unos segundos a los ojos antes de inclinarse y atrapar sus labios lentamente. Esa vez fue Raven la que profundizó el beso, suponía que se había cansado ya de ese paseo entre las camas de la enfermería, y le arrancó un gemido cuando deslizó la lengua entre sus labios. Joder.

Agarró su cintura y la pegó a ella, protestando al no tener la fuerza de siempre, porque le gustaba cuando el cuerpo de la Ravenclaw chocaba bruscamente contra su cuerpo. Y, por Merlín, sabía que a Raven le gustaba cuando era dura en el sexo. Subió una mano por todo su cuerpo, jadeando al acariciar la curva que hacía su seno, y llegó a su cuello para rodearlo con sus dedos e intentar apretar. Sintió los dientes de Raven cuando sonrió contra sus labios, sabía que era porque no tenía fuerza. Suspiró derrotada y la soltó, mirándola con pena.

—No seas tonta.

—Cuando esté totalmente recuperada… —le salió la voz ronca y se acercó para morder suavemente su labio inferior—. Te voy a follar hasta dejarte inconsciente de los orgasmos que vas a tener.

—Ah, ¿sí? —la retó con media sonrisa, y ella suspiró de nuevo.

—¿Lo he perdido todo? —arqueó las cejas—. ¿No te pone la cicatriz del cuello?

—Se te está curando muy bien, estoy segura de que no quedará marca —contestó delineándola con la yema del índice, provocándole un escalofrío.

—Vaya, qué putada. Tendré que volver a las peleas para ponerte cachonda otra vez con las heridas.

Raven soltó una risita antes de colocar las manos en sus mejillas y besarla intensamente. Otra vez volvió a caldearse el ambiente cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a buscarse una y otra vez, antes de que sintiese que comenzaba a empujarla con cuidado, dirigiéndola hacia su cama. Suspiró de forma pesada y empezó a agitarse por lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Esperaba que la situación de las dos cambiase y que ahora que no iban a tener que estar metidas en recuperar a Clarke tuviesen más tiempo para los besos y lo que continuaba. Porque si fuese por ella habría pasado todos los días y estaba segura de que podía contar las distintas situaciones sexuales con los dedos de las manos.

—Necesito hacer algo, O.

La voz de Raven le mandó millones de escalofríos por todos lados y jadeó al sentir que la sentaba en el colchón, pero perdió completamente el aliento cuando la chica ni la tumbó ni se puso sobre ella, sino que continuó besándola inclinada frente a ella. Comenzó a acariciar su brazo con cuidado y le dijo que si le hacía daño se lo dijera. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle daño?

Empezó a desabrochar los botones del pijama tan vergonzoso que llevaba puesto y después deslizó sus dedos por su torso desnudo, entreteniéndose con sus pechos y acariciándole los pezones con los pulgares. Raven besó su cuello y ella cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaban aquellos labios.

Bajó la mirada para verla rodear sus pezones con los labios, acariciando su pecho libre con una de sus manos, mimándolos a los dos a la vez. Se mordió el labio al verla disfrutando con su cuerpo, porque Raven lo hacía todo con los ojos cerrados y soltando murmullos de agrado. Acabó colando su mano libre por debajo de sus pantalones y la escuchó suspirar contra su piel. Seguro que podía notar que estaba completamente excitada ya.

—Raven —gimió su nombre cuando pasó los dedos sobre su intimidad, delineando sus pliegues más íntimos.

La chica conectó sus miradas y ella sintió que se derretía al ver esos ojos marrones oscurecidos observándola fijamente. La vio mordiéndose el labio antes de comenzar a tirar de sus pantalones desde la cintura de este cuando elevó sus caderas para que se los bajase. Raven comenzó a jugar con su zona más íntima con los dedos mientras besaba el interior de sus muslos entretenida.

Gimió cuando la chica apartó la tela de la ropa interior y la vio mirarla fijamente antes de volver a entretenerse con besos mientras la acariciaba una vez más con los dedos, esa vez de forma más directa. Arqueó las caderas buscando más contacto y soltó otro sonido placentero cuando Raven agarró su mano y se la colocó sobre la cabeza. Fue acercándose hasta su intimidad y aguantó el aliento cuando su lengua la lamió por primera vez.

Entrelazó los dedos con mechones de su pelo y lo agarró para buscar un punto de sujeción, porque no podía apartar los ojos de aquella boca que se abría y cerraba otorgándole placer, y temblaba al ver cómo su lengua la lamía completamente. Raven gimió también cuando la acercó aún más a ella y separó más las piernas para que tuviese todo el espacio que quisiera.

La Ravenclaw se separó de ella y bajó sus bragas también para dejarla completamente desnuda antes de volver a pegar su boca a su intimidad, consiguiendo que más gemidos saliesen de su garganta.

—Rave… Raven.

Perdió la estabilidad y cayó tumbada en el colchón, sintiendo que su pelo caía por el otro lado del colchón, justo cuando la chica la penetró con dos dedos. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, no queriendo llamar la atención de la señora Pomfrey. Quizás demasiado tarde.

X X X

Estaba siendo todo tan idílico que casi no podía creérselo. Clarke había recuperado completamente la memoria y parecía que ambas estaban incluso más enamoradas que el curso anterior, con el plus de que ya no tenían que esconderse de nada y de nadie, y ese hecho le hacía estar más feliz todavía. Conocer lo que el tío de la rubia le había hecho no fue nada fácil, incluso cuando lo recordaba, días después, sentía que los ojos se le cubrían de lágrimas al pensar en todo lo que habría pasado su novia.

No era fácil, pero sabía que todas debían dejar el pasado atrás y centrarse en lo que estaba por venir, porque estaban a punto de acabar sus siete cursos en Hogwarts, y tenían que avanzar, seguir formándose. Ella lo tenía muy claro, y más después de todo lo que había vivido durante ese último curso: quería poder trabajar en el ministerio de magia y colaborar a que el mundo en el que vivían fuese un poco más justo y mejor para todos. Clarke, por su parte, le había dicho que le encantaría ser aurora, y había estado estudiando más duro que nunca para poder alcanzar los calificativos que le permitieran entrar en el programa de entrenamiento. Además, había conseguido mucha admiración al acabar con Lord Voldemort.

No habían hablado mucho de dónde irían al acabar las clases en Hogwarts, pero sí que sabía que quería estar al lado de Clarke, y más cuando la chica ya no tendría que volver con sus familiares. No estaba segura de si la rubia lo vería muy precipitado, pero es que no quería separarse ni un solo segundo de ella.

Se miró en el espejo una vez más y suspiró, algo nerviosa. Clarke le había propuesto tener una cita ese día, ya que por la mañana habían acabado todos los exámenes de ese curso, y quería celebrarlo de esa forma. Una excusa, en su opinión, pero lo que no sabía la Slytherin era que no le hacían falta, ella se moría por una y mil citas junto a su chica sin necesidad de un motivo de celebración. Esa noche se celebraba un baile para dar por finalizado el curso (aunque a Octavia y a algunos alumnos aún les quedaban unos pocos por hacer, ya que habían estado recuperándose en la enfermería de las heridas de aquella batalla), así que llevaba puesto un vestido que guardaba en su maleta para ocasiones especiales, pero sabía que esa noche no pisaría el baile.

Casi todos los alumnos se encontraban ya en el gran comedor, ella tardó un poco más porque Clarke le dijo, con aquella sonrisa pilla suya que tanto le gustaba, que así les sería más fácil escabullirse. Dios, es que se moría de los nervios, porque iba a ser su primera cita como tal en ese curso, y ambas lo sabían. Terminó de mirarse en el espejo, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que le dirigían a la salida de la torre de Gryffindor. Su corazón comenzó a bombear a doble potencia en cuanto cruzó la puerta que daba a uno de los pasillos de la escuela y se encontró con la Slytherin, que esperaba apoyada contra una pared, con un vestido rojo que le quedaba increíblemente bien. Miraba hacia abajo, pero al oír ruido, levantó la vista, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzasen, y fue inmediato que sonrisas se instaurasen en los rostros de ambas.

—Estás… —Clarke lo dijo a media voz, acercándose a ella mientras la observaba de arriba abajo— Increíble, Lex.

—Tú no te quedas atrás —y es que estaba convencida de que su chica no podía estar más preciosa que en ese momento.

Se acercó, eliminando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambas, y apoyó las manos en los hombros de la rubia antes de buscar su boca para darle un beso suave, sintiendo cómo la chica rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y la acercaba incluso más para profundizar el beso. Se abandonó a la sensación de sentir los labios de Clarke creando pequeñas embestidas sobre los suyos, y es que estaba siendo todo muy suave, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir la intensidad con la que ambas se entregaban al gesto.

Se separó unos segundos más tarde, dejando apoyada su frente en la de la chica, y la miró a los ojos cuando los abrió, perdiéndose en el tono azul que los caracterizaba.

—¿Por qué no vamos mejor a la sala de los menesteres? —preguntó cálidamente, y le gustó sentir la mano de Clarke acariciando su mejilla.

—Sí, será lo mejor —la chica sonrió y se dio la vuelta, ofreciéndole la mano para que entrelazasen sus dedos.

Le encantaba la sensación de poder estar a su lado en cada momento, y el darle la mano mientras caminaban juntas era increíble, porque hasta hacía unos pocos meses, lo había dado por imposible. Había llegado a asumir que no volvería a tener la oportunidad de compartir con Clarke momentos como el que estaba a punto de pasar, y tenía claro que esa vez no la iba a perder, haría todo lo que estuviera bajo su alcance para impedirlo.

En cuanto llegaron al pasillo por donde siempre accedían a la sala, la puerta ya estaba visible para ellas, y su novia le indicó con una sonrisa que pasase antes que ella. La decoración aquella vez de la sala era perfecta: el ambiente era cálido y acogedor, todo rodeado por velas, con una mesa preparada para ellas dos y, por supuesto, una cama al fondo de la habitación. Sonrió con el pensamiento de lo que pasaría tras la cena y se giró para ver a Clarke con la vista fija en ella.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó mientras la abrazaba por detrás, y recuerdos del curso anterior pasaron por su mente.

—Muy tú —soltó una risita cuando la chica le hizo cosquillas en los costados, pero enseguida se relajó entre sus brazos cuando la abrazó con más fuerza—. Es precioso, Clarke —quiso que lo supiera.

—Me alegro de que te guste —susurró contra su oído antes de besar suavemente su mejilla—. ¿Cenamos?

Asintió, antes de que ambas se moviesen hacia la mesa, que ya estaba cubierta de comida. Cenaron de forma tranquila y teniendo sus manos entrelazadas casi todo el tiempo. Sabía que a ojos de otra gente podía parecer que era muy pastelosas, y probablemente lo fueran, pero eso era lo que hacía que su relación con Clarke Griffin fuese tan especial: esa necesidad mutua de sentirse cerca, de compartir momentos la una con la otra, y no lo cambiaba por absolutamente nada.

—Clarke —llamó su atención—, ¿qué quieres hacer cuando terminen las clases?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿no? —la chica la miró algo confundida—. Quiero ser aurora.

—No me refiero a eso —negó con una sonrisa, entrelazando sus dedos—. ¿Dónde vas a vivir? Tendrás que mudarte a Londres, ¿no?

Su novia se quedó unos largos segundos en silencio, alternando su vista entre la mesa y su mirada, con el ceño algo fruncido. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—¿Clarke? —tuvo que insistirle.

—Lo siento, es que había dado por hecho que iría a algún lado contigo —lo dijo de forma apenada, como pensando que aquello no era lo que ella quería.

—Por eso mismo te lo digo —le dio un apretón a su mano—. Yo quiero estar contigo, podríamos mudarnos a Londres las dos —sonrió cuando vio a su chica hacer lo mismo.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Bueno, no vive muy lejos —se encogió de hombros—. Puede venir a visitarnos cuando él quiera.

—Ven aquí —la chica tiró de su brazo, haciendo que se levantase, guiándola hasta que se sentó de lado en su regazo, y uniendo inmediatamente sus bocas—. Me encantaría mudarme contigo a Londres —lo susurró contra sus labios y ella sonrió antes de volver a atraparlos.

Se abrazó a su cuello, estrechándola más contra ella, y Clarke no tardó en delinear su labio inferior con la lengua, pidiendo permiso, y ella la abrió para que profundizase el beso. Le acarició la nuca el mismo tiempo que se le escapó un gemido suave al sentir cómo se encontraban sus lenguas a mitad de camino. Su novia le acarició la espalda por encima de la tela del vestido con una mano, mientras la otra se colaba por debajo de este, acariciando su pierna, y es que las dos sabían cómo iba a acabar esa noche. Desde aquel "¿quieres venir conmigo a una cita esta noche?" sabía que iba a pasar, y se estaba muriendo de ganas.

La Slytherin abandonó su boca tras morderle suavemente el labio inferior, y descendió beso a beso por su barbilla y su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, besándolo con ganas, y ella se aferró más a su nuca, jadeando en busca de aire, porque se estaba excitando demasiado rápido.

—Clarke… Vamos a la cama —se lo pidió en un susurro, y la chica levantó la cabeza para mirarla, con los oscurecidos, y lamiéndose los labios.

—Joder… Maldita Gryffindor —lo dijo en el mismo tono que ella misma había utilizado, y fue a levantarse para andar hacia donde ambas querían ir, pero se sorprendió al notar cómo Clarke la sujetaba con más fuerza y se levantaba con ella en brazos.

Se volvió a agarrar a su nuca y buscó sus labios de nuevo, besándola esta vez con más desesperación, y le encantó que se lo devolviese de la misma manera. No se separaron en ningún momento, ni cuando Clarke la colocó delicadamente sobre el colchón antes de tumbarse sobre ella. Gimió cuando sus caderas encajaron tan increíblemente bien, y casi se olvidó de respirar cuando la chica le acarició los costados antes de apretar sus pechos con ambas manos.

—Me estás matando con este vestido, preciosa —lo susurró antes de volver a bajar hasta su cuello, y volvió a dar un pequeño apretón en sus pechos, que le arrancó un gemido, antes de descender con sus manos para subir su vestido y poder acariciarle las piernas.

Buff, el tono ronco que le salió a su chica le puso los vellos de punta, y empezó a notarse increíblemente mojada. La necesitaba ya y en todas partes, y decidió actuar ella misma. Se incorporó como pudo, aún con Clarke sobre ella, y empezó a deshacerse del vestido. En cuanto

la rubia entendió lo que estaba haciendo, le ayudó a quitárselo, hasta que quedó en ropa interior. Los ojos de su novia se pasearon por todo su cuerpo antes de que ella llevase sus manos al final del vestido que ella llevaba, porque también sobraba. En cuanto se deshizo de él, la Slytherin la empujó para que volviese a tumbarse, y ambas gimieron en cuanto sus cuerpos se unieron, con tan solo la ropa interior de por medio.

—Te necesito, Clarke —lo dijo en medio del beso que comenzaron a darse, y sintió una de las manos de su novia pasearse por su abdomen en sentido ascendente, y casi se le olvidó respirar cuando sintió las yemas de sus dedos jugando con el inicio de su ropa interior.

—Quítate el sujetador —le pidió, acariciando su pubis directamente, y ella accedió, arqueando la espalda para poder meter las manos y desabrocharlo, tirándolo lejos de la cama, y volvió a tumbarse completamente—. Buena chica —su novia lo dijo con una sonrisa picarona dibujada en el rostro, y a continuación gimió contra sus labios, porque comenzó a mover sus dedos entre sus pliegues al mismo tiempo que la besaba.

Se separó de su boca poco después, y descendió levemente, lo justo para poder introducirse uno de sus pezones en su boca, y, por Merlín, qué bien lo hacía. Jugó con su pezón en la boca mientras estimulaba su clítoris, y ella enredó sus dedos en los mechones rubios de su novia, gimiendo sin cohibirse, porque es que le mataba cuando Clarke se dedicaba de esa forma a su cuerpo.

—¿Me quieres dentro, preciosa? —preguntó, levantando la cabeza lo justo para poder mirarse a los ojos y ella simplemente asintió, observando aquel azul electrizante.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza, aunque esa vez dirigiéndose a su otro pecho al mismo tiempo que la penetraba con dos dedos de forma lenta y suave. Gimió de nuevo por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en aquel momento y, Dios, es que era increíble volver a estar así con ella, saber que era su Clarke, y que ambas querían lo que estaba pasando más que nada en el mundo.

El placer fue siendo cada vez mayor, y cuando ya hubo estimulado su pezón lo suficiente, la chica escaló de nuevo hasta poder besarla, sin dejar de penetrarla en ningún momento. La abrazó por el cuello cuando llevó el pulgar a su clítoris para darle placer también en esa zona, y casi que ya estaba, de verdad que sí, y estaba siendo completamente alucinante, tanto como su primera vez con ella. Su novia apoyó la frente contra la suya, y se perdió en el momento, en el color tan increíble de sus ojos y en lo que su mano estaba haciéndole sentir entre sus piernas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo alto en cuanto sintió cómo el orgasmo la invadía completamente.

Sintió una mano de Clarke acariciándole la mejilla mientras la otra abandonaba su interior, y en cuanto se sintió un poco más en control de su propia respiración, regresó su vista a su novia, y le sonrió antes de besarla.

—Te quiero —era la primera vez que se lo decía desde el año anterior, y la chica sonrió de forma amplia al escuchar sus palabras.

—Eres increíble, Lexa —depositó un beso en su frente, y casi se rio con la cara de sorpresa que puso cuando giró sus cuerpos, quedando sobre ella.

La besó nuevamente, y es que le encantaba sentir aquellos labios tan suaves contra los suyos. Le encantaba poder volver a decir que Clarke Griffin era su novia, y ser el centro de las atenciones y los cuidados de aquella chica Slytherin que la había cambiado completamente. Estaba enamorada de ella más de lo que se podía imaginar y, aquel momento, colocada sobre su cuerpo, era el perfecto para demostrárselo.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 23 de TRATB?**

 **Quedan un capítulo y el epílogo.**

 **¡Sentimos la tardanza!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24.**

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba las ñoñadas que Clarke le susurraba a Lexa al oído.

—Alguien quiere leer —las picó, observándolas fijamente tras apoyar la cabeza en el tronco del árbol—. Me está subiendo el azúcar.

Lexa se asomó con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y Clarke la miró con aquella sonrisa de pilla que adoptaba de vez en cuando, porque en el fondo se llevaban demasiado bien. Lexa y Clarke volvían a estar en aquel mundo de amor y felicidad en el que vivían durante el año anterior, y ella estaba como una idiota esperando

—Seguro que Octavia también te las dice.

Tuvo que reírse con la frase y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar hacia su libro.

—No necesita decírmelas, lo mío con Octavia es muy diferente.

—Las relaciones son distintas, como las personas —añadió Lexa, que era la que estaba más informada de su relación con la Slytherin morena, con Clarke le daba vergüenza hablarlo. Seguramente Octavia le contaría cosas, aunque se apostaba que no demasiadas, a su chica también le daba vergüenza.

Su chica. Su chica… ¿Serían novias?

Vio que la rubia sonreía en esos momentos y la miró con el ceño fruncido, a veces parecía que podía leerle la mente. La Slytherin miró de nuevo hacia Lexa y agarró su barbilla para besarla con cariño. Uf. Otra vez. Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura de aquel libro que le regaló Octavia el día anterior. Al parecer la tonta se escapó a Hogsmeade para comprárselo… bueno, esperaba que no lo hubiera robado. Se mordió el labio, porque en el fondo ese puntito de malota le encantaba e intentaba no pensar de forma consciente que cuando fue a aquel pueblo era de noche. Las tiendas no solían abrir a esas horas.

—¿Te ha pedido ya que seas su novia? —se interesó Clarke tras unos minutos en los que se ocupó de devorar la boca de su novia un buen rato y ella leía perdiéndose el espectáculo.

—No necesita pedírmelo —respondió sin apartar los ojos de las páginas.

—Por ahí viene entonces tu novia —intentó picarla la rubia, y vio que señalaba hacia el castillo.

Se giró y pudo verla mientras caminaba hacia ellas. Su corazón empezó a hacer el idiota nada más sus ojos conectaron y Octavia le regaló una de esas sonrisas chulescas, aquellas que en un principio despreciaba, pero que en esos momentos conseguía que le temblase las piernas. Nada más llegó a su lado se arrodilló y buscó sus labios para besarla antes de tumbarse sobre sus piernas tras saludar a la otra pareja.

—¿Qué tal el examen? —preguntó mientras acariciaba un lado de su rostro.

—Mal —contestó con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Octavia! —la regañó y su voz se unió a la de Lexa, que lo dijo a la vez.

Vio que la Slytherin bufó antes de mirar a Clarke.

—¿Me recuerdas en qué momento nos fijamos en dos empollonas? —Siempre lo hacía y a ella le encantaba, porque llevaba implícito el que estaba colada por ella.

—Yo mucho antes que tú —el recordatorio de Clarke conllevó a que se inclinase hacia Lexa y volviese a besarla. Octavia y ella pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez, y se sonrieron por la casualidad.

La Slytherin morena aprovechó para agarrar su mano y besar la yema de sus dedos con suavidad antes de dejarla apoyada sobre su abdomen.

—¿De verdad ha ido mal? —susurró y Octavia negó divertida.

—Ha sido el mejor examen que he hecho en mi vida —contestó bajito—. Pero tengo que mantener mi estatus de Slytherin idiota.

—Nunca has sido idiota, solo un poco matona —rio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos sobre su abdomen.

—Es lo que te gusta de mí —sonrió orgullosa.

—Ahora sí eres idiota —admitió antes de mirarla fijamente—. ¿Entonces el método de estudios te gusta? —se mordió el labio al ver cómo la mirada de Octavia se oscurecía.

—Luego tengo que repasar el de mañana —insinuó.

—No necesitas repasar pociones.

—Pero te pone que repase.

Octavia volvió a llevarse su mano a los labios y besó de nuevo sus dedos antes de alzar las cejas y lamer muy despacio. Miró al lado, pero Clarke y Lexa estaban muy ocupadas entre ellas como para ver lo que hacía Octavia.

—O… —susurró tirando de su mano para que no siguiera.

—Creo que voy a sacar un Extraordinario —dejó caer y ella se mordió más fuerte el labio, intentando disimular cuando escuchó hablar a Clarke.

Octavia sonrió orgullosa, sabiendo que, efectivamente, estaba excitada con sus estúpidas palabras. ¿De verdad le estaba poniendo así que Octavia sacase buenas notas? Bueno, mejor que buenas, un Extraordinario. Una oleada de calor la recorrió y la Slytherin alzó una ceja, probablemente porque seguía mordiéndose el labio y porque tuvo que mover ligeramente las piernas al sentir aquella calidez.

—¿Os apetece que nos escapemos mañana por la noche a la casa de los gritos y tengamos una cita doble? —la voz de Clarke la ayudó a bajar un poco aquella creciente necesidad de Octavia que la invadió.

—¿Qué moñada es esa ahora, Clarkie? —se metió Octavia con ella.

—Es para despedirnos del castillo, nos vamos en cuatro días.

—Ahora vas a decir que has cogido cariño a este sitio… —la morena se cambió de postura, acabando boca abajo y con los antebrazos contra el césped, jugando con la piel de sus piernas mientras hablaba.

—Puede ser… —la rubia se encogió de hombros y ella miró a Lexa con una sonrisita.

—Si no quieres venir, nos quedamos Clarke y yo solas —resolvió la Gryffindor, abrazando el brazo de su novia.

—Nunca digo que no a comida gratis —cambió la respuesta a la oferta antes de arrodillarse—. Ahora tengo que repasar para el examen de mañana.

—Ya es el último, ¿no? —preguntó la rubia y su amiga asintió—. Suerte, seguro que te sale mejor que el de hoy.

—Es pociones —le quitó importancia.

—¿Y para qué vas a repasar? —se extrañó Clarke frunciendo el ceño y ella la miró, entonces la expresión de su rostro cambió a otra más pícara. Otra vez como si leyera la mente, aunque cuando miró a Octavia supo que le había leído el rostro más bien. Qué vergüenza—. A Lexa también le pone cuando le digo mis notas —acabó diciendo. Lexa se puso roja y ella seguramente también lo estaba.

—¿Me acompañas a repasar? —preguntó Octavia mirándola fijamente a ella, y otra vez estaba el escalofrío, la calidez y esa vez se añadió una cosa nueva: la humedad entre sus piernas. Joder.

X X X

Al final Raven y Octavia habían aceptado a lo que propuso Clarke y allí estaban: a las afueras de la casa de los gritos teniendo un picnic en lo que parecía una cita doble. Sabía que su mejor amiga iba a echar el castillo tanto como ella, aquel lugar guardaba un lugar muy especial en sus corazones, y, aunque no lo admitiese, la Slytherin morena había creado recuerdos especiales en ese último curso allí, así que seguro que en algún momento se sentiría nostálgica.

Al final todo había acabado siendo casi perfecto: Raven estaba feliz y contenta, y ella también lo estaba junto a Clarke. Habían perdido a personas demasiado importantes por el camino, pero sabían que seguirían vivas en sus memorias, porque jamás se olvidarían de ellas. Su madre y Luna le acompañarían en cada paso que diese a partir de ese momento de su vida, y lo sabía de sobras.

Se llevó a la boca uno de los pequeños sándwiches que habían hecho aparecer con un conjuro, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba algunos de los mechones del pelo de su chica, que en ese momento descansaba sobre su regazo, comentando algo con Octavia y riéndose, pero se encontró simplemente disfrutando de aquel momento, sin prestar más atención que al paisaje que las rodeaba. Era junio y no hacía mucho calor, sabía que aquella zona no era nada calurosa, pero era increíble ver la puesta de sol sobre el pueblo de Hogsmeade desde donde estaban.

—¿Y qué pensáis hacer ahora que nos vamos de aquí? —preguntó Raven mirándolas a ellas dos cuando sus chicas terminaron de hablar del tema que fuese.

Clarke le dirigió una mirada fugaz acompañada por una sonrisa antes de enfocar a la Ravenclaw para contestarle.

—Nos vamos a vivir juntas —anunció finalmente, y rodó los ojos cuando Octavia empezó a reírse, pero sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga haciendo lo mismo mientras la miraba a ella.

—Clarke, si hace dos años me dices que ibas a acabar así, me habría reído en tu cara —fue la Slytherin morena la que lo dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—Cállate, Blake, ni que tú estuvieses muy diferente con Raven —protestó su chica, lanzándole una bola de papel a su amiga.

—Clarke quiere empezar a formarse para ser aurora, y a mí me gustaría intentar entrar en el ministerio —su chica se incorporó en ese momento, sentándose junto a ella y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos—. Queremos irnos a Londres.

—¿No os parece increíble? Ya no vamos a estar más aquí, ya hemos acabado de estudiar en Hogwarts —Raven parecía apenada de verdad y ella pasó su mano libre por el brazo de la chica que estaba a su lado.

—Raven, no tiene por qué ser un adiós definitivo, lo sabes, ¿no? —su amiga la miró con confusión por sus palabras y ella sonrió—. Rave, te conozco, sé que algún día terminarás siendo profesora en este colegio. Sé lo mucho que te gusta la historia de la magia.

—Uh, profesora Reyes. Me gusta cómo suena eso —fue la voz de Octavia la que se escuchó aquella vez y ella soltó una risita.

—¿Y tú, Octavia? ¿Seguirás los pasos de tu chica? —preguntó ella, y al segundo escuchó la risa de Clarke a su lado.

—¿Ser profesora? ¿Octavia? ¿Quieres que los críos acaben explotándose la cabeza?

—Pues yo pienso que sería una profesora increíble, a Lexa y a mí siempre nos explicaba todo de forma muy sencilla —la apoyó Raven y ella volvió a sonreír: le encantaba ver a Raven tan enamorada, y es que nunca se lo imaginó, pero ella y Octavia hacían una pareja increíble.

La aludida simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dio un suave beso a Raven antes de seguir comiendo. Ella desvió la mirada y observó a Clarke durante unos segundos, y le encantó ser aquella expresión tan relajada en su rostro, estaba completamente segura de que nunca antes la había visto de aquella forma: feliz. Porque el año anterior habían compartido momentos increíbles, sí, pero podía apreciar la carga que soportaba su chica a todos lados, el no pertenecer en donde estaba siempre le acompañaba, pero en aquella ocasión nada de eso seguía allí: los últimos rayos de sol del día reflejaban en sus ojos azules, y con sus facciones serenas estaba más guapa que nunca.

—Deja de mirarme —le pidió con ese tonito que le encantaba y ella se acercó a su mejilla para besarla suavemente antes de centrarse de nuevo en el picnic que tenían frente a ellas.

X X X

Seguía nerviosa a pesar de que ya había pasado todo: su padre ya estaba en Azkaban. Magos del ministerio estaban recorriendo la casa tras ella mientras les mostraba cada zona de ella hacia donde su padre torturaba desde muggles hasta a su propia hija. Donde mató a su hermano.

Raven la acompañaba y fue la que la alentó a dar el paso final. Si de algo estaba segura era que no quería volver a aquella casa y volver a sufrir cada una de las atrocidades que realizaba su padre, y tampoco quería estar en aquella habitación que utilizaba desde que era pequeña. Quería vivir con Raven, pero no sabía si la chica pensaría que todo aquello era precipitado. Pero pensaba en lo increíble que tenía que ser pasar el día con ella y preparar juntas su futuro laboral y una sonrisa enorme se instalaba automáticamente en su rostro.

—Raven —susurró mientras las personas miraban los armarios y la habitación de torturas.

—¿Qué? —la chica parpadeó y la enfocó, y ella buscó su mano de forma disimulada.

—No lo mires —dijo que no mirara las cuerdas y la sangre seca que había en el lugar donde su padre siempre los colocaba. Incluida a ella misma.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que te hacía… y que justo ahí… —volvió a mirar y ella agarró su barbilla para que sus ojos conectaran con los suyos.

—Ya se ha acabado todo. Gracias a ti —le confesó y sintió un escalofrío al ver sus ojos acuosos.

—Blake —escuchó detrás de ella a uno de los aurores que estaban allí—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con la casa entonces?

Le habían propuesto quedarse con ella, ya que había acabado sus estudios y podía comenzar una vida independiente como bruja, pero ella tenía claro lo que quería y era a la chica que tenía a su lado, así que dijo lo que había pasado por su mente desde que le ofrecieron el ser dueña de ese lugar.

—Quiero venderla.

No quería vivir en aquel infierno, porque, aunque cambiase y limpiara cada una de esas habitaciones e hiciera un lavado de imagen con los muebles y la decoración, el fantasma de sus familiares, gente inocente y sus pensamientos mientras su padre la machacaba iban a estar ahí. Sintió que Raven le daba la mano y le daba un suave apretón, sabía que estaba orgullosa por el paso que dio al denunciar en el ministerio a su padre y decir quién era. Siempre habían pensado que aquellas desapariciones y muertes en el mundo muggle eran producto de la magia oscura, es decir, de Lord Voldemort, pero la realidad era que su padre era un mago que trabajaba solo, no necesitaba seguir las órdenes de alguien, él mismo era su jefe y señor.

Gracias a Raven entendió que lo que su padre hizo que creyera era mentira, a pesar de que sintiera en un pasado que el hacer daño o ver a alguien sufrir era placentero para ella, pero todo estaba en su mente, en la que su padre se dedicó de hacer a su medida desde que fue pequeña. Eso de los sentimientos aún lo llevaba un poco mal, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sentir cosas, a admitir que estaba enamorándose de Raven y que sentía aprecio por Clarke, su amiga de toda la vida, e incluso por Lexa, a la que hizo sufrir durante siete años, incluso quemándole en la piel.

Se sintió mal millones de veces ese último curso por primera vez en su vida, pero el daño que le hizo a Lexa supo que quedó perdonado al haberse involucrado de esa forma en la recuperación de Clarke Griffin, su novia. Quizás debería aprender un poco de ella, porque no sabía si Raven necesitaba más. Más… ¿romanticismo? Es que no sabía si le iba a salir: ni siquiera le salían los "te quiero" a pesar de que sabían las dos que lo sentía. ¿Qué era al fin y al cabo aquellos "te quiero"? Dos palabras que significaban mucho, pero que al final se quedaba en eso, en palabras. Respetaba a las que se lo decían a cada segundo, pero se quedó con aquel "lo veo en tus ojos" que una vez Raven le susurró mientras se la follaba. ¿Qué era "hacer el amor"?

Y a pesar del cero romanticismo sabía que su relación era muy especial. ¿O habría romanticismo y no lo vería de momento? ¡Por Merlín, qué complicado era todo!

La gente empezó a irse y le dijeron que fuera al ministerio al día siguiente para terminar de dar su versión de lo ocurrido, a saber qué diría su padre. Y, cuando se quedó a solas con Raven volvió a mirar la habitación en la que su padre torturaba, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla completamente.

Aún le costaba mantenerse firme, porque las palabras estaban grabadas con fuego por todos lados. Asesina. Antes no lo era, pero en la actualidad había matado a gente de verdad. Mortífagos, sí, pero lo había hecho, aunque nunca confesó que había sido ella. ¿Qué sentiría su padre cada vez que torturaba hasta matar en esa habitación?

Miró a Raven que comenzaba a subir hacia el piso superior, queriendo salir de allí probablemente, y sus pies avanzaron solo, justo por el camino que realizaba la Ravenclaw, dejando atrás para siempre esos pensamientos que la atormentaban y que le hacían dudar.

Eso sí lo tenía claro: era esa la dirección que deseaba.

¿No?

X X X

Terminó de meter la última caja que contenía pertenencias de Lexa en el maletero del coche y lo cerró, suspirando aliviada. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevarían moviendo cosas de un lado a otro y llenando cajas con ropa, libros y accesorios. A pesar del agotamiento, estaba más feliz que nunca, y lo podía notar en la sonrisa que le salía de forma involuntaria, aunque tratase de inhibirla, solo con pensar en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Porque sí, se iban a vivir juntas para perseguir sus respectivas carreras, y si a la pequeña Clarke Griffin de 12 o 13 años le hubiesen dicho que eso llegaría a pasar, jamás se lo habría creído, eso lo tenía claro.

—¿Todo listo por ahí, Clarke? —la voz del padre de Lexa le llegó desde la puerta principal de su casa, y ella se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí, Phillip, ya está todo preparado —le había costado bastante, pero había conseguido acostumbrarse a llamarle por su nombre de pila, ya que cada vez que salía con aquello de 'Sr Woods', el hombre la reñía con diversión.

—Bien, ve a buscar a Lexa mientras yo voy sacando el coche, ¿vale? —le dijo mientras llegaba a su lado y le daba un pequeño apretón cariñoso en el hombro. Asintió y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Subió las escaleras, porque imaginaba que su novia estaría en su habitación, y sonrió cuando se asomó por el marco de la puerta y la vio de espaldas a ella, de pie, observando su habitación. Seguramente se habría puesto algo nostálgica: aquel era el lugar donde había crecido y, aunque hubiese estado los últimos siete años viviendo en Hogwarts, ambas sabían que aquello era diferente.

Se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la espalda, y la morena enseguida apoyó las manos sobre las suyas, echándose hacia atrás y hundiéndose en el abrazo que le regalaba. Le encantaba estar con ella en esa postura, porque sentía que la protegía y al mismo tiempo el olor de su pelo inundaba sus fosas nasales.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber, ante todo.

—Sí, solo estaba recordando cosas —indicó con media sonrisa y ella besó su mejilla.

—Ya está todo en el coche, cuando estés lista, nos vamos.

Su novia se giró en sus brazos, se aferró a su cuello y le sostuvo la mirada de muy cerca. Se acercó a sus labios tras unos segundos observando aquel verde tan increíble y los besó de forma suave. Era una adicta a su boca, y no tenía ningún problema en admitirlo: le volvía loca sentir los labios de Lexa contra los suyos, eran jodidamente suaves y su forma de besarla como si le fuese la vida en ello la enamoraba más y más de ella cada vez.

—Estoy muy contenta de que estemos haciendo esto, Clarke —susurró su chica en cuanto se separaron unos centímetros, y conectando sus miradas—. Aunque ahora me vas a tener muy pendiente de ti para que estudies para la preparación de aurora.

Uffff, probablemente, el único inconveniente que tenía todo aquello. Y es que sí, estaba decidida a convertirse en aurora y, aunque sus notas no habían alcanzado la nota exigida para entrar en la preparación, el hecho de haber matado a Lord Voldemort había hecho que, para los ojos del ministerio de magia, fuese una heroína, aunque ella misma no se viese de ese modo. El hecho de tener a la ratita de biblioteca que era Lexa encima de ella para que estudiase cuando podrían estar haciendo otras cosas más interesantes no le entusiasmaba mucho, la verdad.

—Bueno, pero también habrá tiempo para otras cosas, ¿no? —insinuó, alzando una ceja y esbozando media sonrisa: justo como sabía que le volvía loca.

Lexa se mordió el labio inferior y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, haciéndole saber que había dado en el clavo.

—Vámonos, anda —se lo dijo mientras la empujaba por el pecho para que saliese de allí y se rio mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la calle.

En cuanto salió, ambas se montaron en el asiento trasero del coche, y enseguida Lexa le cogió de la mano para entrelazar sus dedos, y ella respiró hondo: empezaban una nueva aventura juntas.

X X X

Instaladas al fin, a saber cuántos días habían estado con las cajas para arriba y para abajo por el pequeño apartamento que habían decidido alquilar. Parecía increíble que por fin estuviesen allí las dos, que tuvieran un lugar al que poder llamar hogar y que Lexa estuviese allí. Se sentó en el sofá a su lado mientras su novia leía un libro, parecía muy concentrada, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, mirando fijamente su perfil. Sonrió al verla hacer lo mismo sin desviar la vista del libro.

—Estoy leyendo, Clarke —supo que lo dijo como advertencia, pero ambas sabían que no iba a parar.

—No estoy haciendo nada, preciosa —utilizó ese tono que sabía perfectamente que era la debilidad de la morena, y cuando la vio suspirar suavemente, su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Solo quiero estar cerca de ti —lo dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su abdomen y se acercaba incluso más a ella.

Su chica volvió a suspirar antes de cerrar el libro, dejándolo a un lado del sofá, y girarse hacia ella, apoyando los brazos en sus hombros para acariciarle la nuca. De verdad, si eso era lo que le esperaba desde ese momento en adelante, el poder estar así con Lexa Woods, no necesitaba nada más en la vida.

—Deberías comenzar a preparar las pruebas, Clarke —bufó al escucharla y su chica rio suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

—Acabamos de mudarnos, Lex, y hasta dentro de casi dos semanas no comienzo la preparación. No hace falta que me lo sepa todo incluso antes de empezar, ¿no?

—Estaría bien —la morena se encogió de hombros y ella rodó los ojos.

—Eres una jodida ratita de biblioteca —sonrió, acercándose a su boca, dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios—. Disfrutemos de estos días, ¿de acuerdo? Luego tú irás a tus prácticas, yo a las mías y no podremos tener esto a todas horas.

Sí, Lexa comenzaba a hacer prácticas en el ministerio. Su tía tenía contactos allí, y gracias a su excelente expediente había podido introducirla sin problemas. Su novia casi había llorado de la emoción con la noticia y ella se alegraba hasta la saciedad por ella, porque sabía lo duro que había luchado por conseguir lo que quería, y se merecía estar allí.

—No a todas horas, pero sí todos los días —le encantó la forma en que sonrió al terminar la frase, y no tardó ni un segundo en acunar su cara con ambas manos y volver a besarla, esta vez de forma más pasional.

Porque todavía no se creía que aquello fuese real, que Lexa y ella estuviesen viviendo juntas, y quería exprimir cada momento a su lado. La muy imbécil de Octavia se reía de ella cada vez que intentaba decirle lo emocionada que estaba, pero no le importaba en absoluto, aquello era todo lo que quería, de verdad que sí.

Profundizó el beso, porque quería sentirla incluso más cerca, y fue tumbándola progresivamente sobre el sofá de su salón. Quería sentirla más cerca, sí, y desnuda si podía ser, también. Se volvía loca con el cuerpo de Lexa y la forma en que respondía a sus caricias y besos. Fue bajando con su boca hasta poder atacar su cuello, y escuchó cómo se le aceleraba la respiración justo en el momento en que dio un mordisco suave sobre su piel. Deslizó sus manos por sus costados hasta llegar al final de la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba puesta, y se incorporó para poder quitársela. Dios, es que el poco sol que hacía en Londres había bronceado suavemente la piel de su novia y estaba incluso más preciosa si es que aquello era posible.

Fue a agacharse de nuevo para besarla, pero la chica la frenó, mostrándole media sonrisa, y ella se dejó hacer cuando vio cómo sus manos iban a los botones de la fina camisa a cuadros que llevaba. Los desabrochó uno a uno lentamente hasta poder sacársela por los brazos. La atención de su novia se desvió de su cara a sus pechos, donde se quedó estancada varios segundos, sabía que le encantaban. Estuvo a punto de mostrarle aquella sonrisa engreída que sabía que le gustaba tanto, pero entonces su mirada fue a parar a su antebrazo izquierdo, y ella apartó la mirada, sintiéndose cohibida y avergonzada de repente.

—Clarke… —la llamó con voz suave y ella suspiró, porque odiaba tener aquella marca en su piel. Ya no estaría en aquel grupo que tanto odiaba, pero estaba señalada para siempre— Clarke, mírame, por favor…

Obedeció, y en cuanto lo hizo, Lexa se incorporó del todo, besándola suavemente antes de escaparse del peso de su cuerpo por completo y levantarse del sofá, dirigiéndose al cuarto que compartían. Se quedó algo extrañada hasta que vio cómo volvía con la varita. Su novia se volvió a acomodar a su lado, sujetando su brazo, y acariciando suavemente su piel, mientras la miraba con cariño.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero no dejemos que nos defina —le dijo, mirándola de una forma increíble con sus ojos verdes—. Este es un nuevo comienzo para nosotras, Clarke, y quiero que lo sea del todo.

Llevó la punta de su varita hacia su antebrazo, justo en el centro de la calavera que se podía apreciar en aquel dibujo, y de repente, la imagen comenzó a desdibujarse y crear una nueva. Poco a poco, el negro y los temas lúgubres que adornaban su piel se convirtieron en colores y flores que cubrían de forma increíble todo su antebrazo. No creía haber visto un dibujo tan increíble en su vida. Miró de nuevo a su chica, que sonreía con algo de miedo, quizá, intentando descifrar su reacción, y abrió los brazos para poder abrazarla con fuerza.

—Gracias, Lex —dijo junto a su oído en cuanto la chica se lo devolvió.

Su novia negó con la cabeza antes de separarse, volviéndole a acariciar el antebrazo, antes de atacar su boca de nuevo y volver a la tarea que habían dejado aparcada apenas unos minutos atrás. Y es que Lexa tenía toda la razón del mundo: aquel era un nuevo comienzo para ambas, dejando atrás todo lo malo que se había interpuesto entre ellas. Esa vez, ambas sabían que no podrían separarlas.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues llegamos al final.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la segunda parte de The Reckless and the Brave? Nosotras no es por menospreciar a nuestro otro hijo, pero la segunda parte es nuestra favorita, en cuanto a historia y a la hora de escribir.**

 **Aquí podéis decirnos cosas bonitas.**

 **Simplemente queremos agradecer a todas las que nos habéis leído desde el principio y habéis disfrutado/sufrido con nuestros personajes. Ha sido una aventura mágica.**

 **Próximamente: el epílogo.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Epílogo: casi veinte años después.**

Se despertó mucho más pronto que de costumbre, pero es que los nervios no le dejaban dormir. Joder, no se podía creer que ya hubiese llegado aquel día, ¿cómo había podido pasar el tiempo tan rápido? Decidió empezar a preparar el desayuno y así hacerlo especial, además, a saber cuándo podrían volver a hacerlo las tres juntas. Suspiró, es que estaba muy emocionada por ella, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que se fuese. No se habían separado de ella desde el primer día, y sabía que el despedirla más tarde esa mañana en el andén 9 y ¾ iba a ser duro, pero su pequeña iba a empezar una etapa muy importante en su vida y no podía sentirse más orgullosa.

Normalmente, con un simple conjuro, podría tener el desayuno preparado en menos de dos segundos, pero aquella mañana le apetecía prepararlo a ella misma. En parte para calmar sus nervios, pero también porque le encantaba mimarlas, había sido así desde que Lexa y ella empezaron a vivir juntas hacía ya 19 años y seguía siendo igual en la actualidad: le encantaba verle esa sonrisa tan preciosa que se instauraba en su rostro, y le pasaba exactamente lo mismo con la mini copia de su mujer.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces despierta? Es muy temprano —escuchó su voz dulce a sus espaldas y se giró con media naranja sin exprimir aún para sonreírle a su hija.

—¿Y tú? —le devolvió la pregunta alzando una ceja.

—No podía dormir más, estoy nerviosa —reconoció la niña.

—Yo también —ambas se quedaron mirándose unos segundos antes de que soltasen una risita a la vez.

Se acercó a ella, aún con la maldita naranja en la mano, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para darle un abrazo, que su hija correspondió enseguida. Otra de las cosas que iba a echar de menos: los abrazos que su pequeña Luna le daba cada mañana. Es que iba a ser realmente duro el despertarse y que no estuviera en su cuarto. De pequeña no pudo experimentar nada parecido en el lugar de su hija, porque el cariño que había recibido de su familia durante toda su vida había sido más bien nulo, y por eso mismo desde el día en que Luna Elisabeth nació, se prometió a si misma que aquella niña iba a tener todo el amor del mundo que ella pudiera darle. Sabía que, por ese motivo, también iba a ser algo duro para la pequeña el alejarse de ella y de Lexa.

—Siéntate en la mesa, cariño, voy a hacer el desayuno —le pidió una vez se separaron.

Su hija preparó la mesa antes de sentarse y le encantaba que fuese de ese modo: Lexa y ella le habían educado con lo mejor de ambos mundos, y su hija había aprendido cosas muy útiles de la vida _muggle_ , sobre todo cuando estaba con su abuelo. El pensar en su suegro le recordó algo que había visto la noche anterior en el recibidor cuando llegó a casa de trabajar.

—Mira en la entrada, Lunel, creo que el abuelo te ha enviado algo —la niña se levantó de la silla como si de un muelle se tratase y fue enseguida a recoger la carta que había allí.

Luna Elisabeth volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya con el papel entre sus manos, leyendo las palabras que el padre de Lexa había escrito allí para ella. La relación de su hija y Phillip era tan buena como la que mantenía con ellas dos. El hombre adoraba a su nieta y su hija sentía lo mismo por el hombre. Tal vez era una tontería, pero siempre había pensado que además, le tenía un cariño especial ya que la niña tenía como segundo nombre el de su difunta esposa. Lexa y ella habían decidido llamarla así para poder honrar la vida de aquellas dos personas que habían significado tanto en la vida de su mujer y a ella le pareció una idea maravillosa.

—El abuelo me dice que espera que me cojan en Gryffindor, como a mami —escuchó que decía con una risita mientras ella preparaba unas tortitas en la sartén.

—¡Ya quisieran ellos!

—¿Ya quisieran quiénes qué? —su voz adormilada le llegó desde la puerta de la cocina y ya estaba sonriendo sin necesidad de girar la cabeza para verla.

—El abuelo y tú, que me escogieran para Gryffindor —aclaró su hija y vio cómo su mujer se hacía la dolida antes de sonreír y acercarse a su hija para besar su cabeza y acercarse a ella seguidamente.

—Buenos días —le susurró mientras besaba su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos con el gesto: era increíble lo que le hacía sentir incluso después de tantos años.

—Siéntate, el desayuno está casi listo —le pidió, mirando sus ojos verdes y recibió un beso suave en los labios antes de que asintiera y se sentase junto a su hija.

—¿Y se puede saber qué hacíais tan temprano despiertas? ¡El tren no sale hasta dentro de cuatro horas!

—Mamá está nerviosa y no podía dormir —respondió Lunel por ella y rio mientras les servía a ambas.

—Tu hija también está nerviosa, no te creas que soy solo yo —quiso aclarar cuando se sentó junto a ellas para desayunar. Lexa le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, y ella le acarició la mejilla fugazmente, provocando que su hija rodase los ojos: siempre hacía lo mismo cuando intercambiaban gestos cariñosos frente a ella.

—Lunel, no tienes que estar nerviosa, todo va ir bien, cariño —quiso tranquilizar Lexa a su hija. Siempre era ella la que mantenía la calma en todas las situaciones, y en aquel momento no parecía tan atacada como ella, que veía como el reloj avanzaba sin poder detenerlo hasta que su pequeña se hubiese ido a Hogwarts—. Además, sabes que tienes allí a la tía Raven, que te va a cuidar y si tienes algún problema puedes acudir a ella.

—¿Y estará también…? —los ojos de su hija se iluminaron y a ella le pesó un poquito el corazón en el pecho. A saber dónde estaría.

—No lo sabemos aún, pero espero que sí —contestó ella esa vez.

Las palabras que Lexa le dedicó parecieron calmarla un poco y siguieron tomando el desayuno tranquilamente, aunque con cada segundo que pasaba, el nerviosismo aumentaba. Ya tenían todo preparado: las maletas listas, esperando junto a la puerta, así que no tendrían que correr mucho. Aunque aún quedaba un pequeño detalle.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente, el timbre de la puerta principal de su casa sonó mientras terminaban de recoger la mesa y su hija se marchaba a su cuarto para prepararse. Le sonrió a su mujer con la vio con ese mismo gesto, porque le habían preparado una sorpresa a Lunel antes de que se marchase.

Fue a recibir al chico que esperaba al otro lado y le agradeció rápidamente antes de coger la jaula que tenía en las manos y llevarla al salón mientras escuchaba a Lexa llamar a su hija para que acudiese a aquel lugar de su casa. Dejó la jaula encima de la mesa que había allí y ambas se colocaron delante de esta, queriendo que fuese una sorpresa completa.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió la niña cuando las vio allí frente a ella, con sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros.

—Cariño, tenemos una pequeña sorpresa para ti, para que te haga compañía en Hogwarts y… —su hija no dejó que Lexa terminase la frase, porque se le iluminaron esos ojitos verdes que tenía y es que seguro que ya sabía por dónde iba los tiros: llevaba pidiéndoselo demasiado tiempo.

—¡Un gato, un gato un gato! —exclamó haciéndose paso entre ellas hasta que estuvo delante de aquel felino de pelaje naranja— ¿Es para mí? —quiso asegurarse, girándose hacia ellas dos, que asintieron a la vez, y se acercó a Lexa, pasando su mano por su espalda, enamorándose incluso más de ella por la forma en que miraba a la hija de ambas.

Lunel abrió enseguida la jaula, cogiendo al pequeño gato y acariciándolo mientras se daba la vuelta para poder mirarlas a ellas.

—Tienes que cuidarlo muy bien, ¿eh? —fue ella la que se lo advirtió, aunque sabía que no hacía falta, su hija había sacado el sentido de la responsabilidad de Lexa y estaba convencida de que cuidaría perfectamente de aquel minino.

—Lo llamaré Trap —anunció la pequeña, y ella se rio por la elección del nombre.

Tras unos minutos en el que las tres estuvieron jugando con el animal, Lunel volvió a su habitación para arreglarse del todo, tenían que salir en breves. En cuanto todo estuvo listo y la pequeña ya estuvo uniformada, ya que Lexa le aconsejó que fuera con la túnica incluso antes de entrar al tren, pusieron rumbo a la estación de King's Cross. No vivían muy lejos de allí: desde que su mujer se quedó embarazada habían vivido en una casa en un discreto barrio de Londres. Una zona muggle, sí, pero era lo mejor teniendo en cuenta el origen de Lexa y que su padre solía visitarlas a menudo. Además, con el paso de los años, había aprendido muchísimas cosas de aquel mundo tan desconocido para ella, y que habían acabado resultándole fascinantes.

Intentó controlar sus nervios cuando entraron a la estación, y buscó enseguida la mano de Lexa para entrelazar sus dedos y tranquilizarse. Su mujer la miró y negó con la cabeza riendo suavemente. Sabía que le parecía muy exagerada, pero es que su pequeña se iba y no volvía a casa hasta Navidad, porque le habían pedido que por favor volviese: se moriría si hiciera como hacía ella quedándose las fiestas también en el castillo.

Pronto vieron a varias familias y a niños empujando carritos como Lunel hacía y los siguieron para llegar hasta el andén 9 y ¾. Ya le habían explicado a su hija cómo iba aquello y la pequeña se había asustado un poco, así que no le asombró ver cómo se ponía nerviosa al observar a un niño cruzar el muro él solo.

—Vamos, cariño, iremos las tres a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo, dándole un apretón a su hombro y su hija asintió.

Lexa y ella se pusieron cada una a un lado de la niña e hicieron una cuenta atrás para correr hacia el muro con decisión y, antes de que se diesen cuenta, ya estaban al otro lado de aquel muro, y enfrente tenían al gran Expreso de Hogwarts, expulsando humo y preparado para salir rumbo a la escuela.

Algunos recuerdos vinieron solos a su mente, y es que hacía casi veinte años que no pisaba aquel andén, pero el momento de la primera vez que cruzó miradas con Lexa seguía grabado en su memoria a fuego vivo. Jamás se imaginó en aquel momento, siendo una niña con la edad de su hija, que acabaría pudiendo ver aquellos ojos verdes cada mañana, y sintió que debía contárselo a Lunel. Se acercó a la pequeña, que miraba todo aquel lugar fascinada, y se agachó para hablarle al oído.

—Aquí fue la primera vez que vi a tu madre, ¿sabes? Aquí me enamoré de ella —le dijó con una sonrisa, y se rio al ver la cara que puso la niña.

—¡Mamá, qué asco! Menos mal que me voy ya —sabía que se lo decía de broma, así que negó con la cabeza de forma divertida.

—¿Qué le estás diciendo ya? —quiso saber Lexa y ella se encogió de hombros antes de que ambas se volvieran para ver a su hija—. Bueno, hora de despedirse —anunció con pesadez su mujer, y ella intentó prepararse como pudo para el momento—. Cariño, ten mucho cuidado, aprende mucho, pásatelo muy bien, y escríbenos para saber cómo te van las cosas. Si necesitas algo, sabes que tienes a la tía Raven allí para ayudarte, pero estoy segura que vas a hacer muchos amigos.

—Gracias, mamá, te voy a echar de menos —le dijo su hija y su mujer le respondió lo mismo antes de que se fundieran en un abrazo mientras ella intentaba no llorar. Joder, si es que nunca había sido de llorar, pero su hija sacaba aquel lado sensible que tan escondido tenía.

Una vez que terminó el abrazo, Lunel se giró hacia ella, esperando que le dijese algo, pero no le salió ninguna palabra, simplemente abrió los brazos para poder abrazarla con fuerza.

—Espero que seas una empollona como tu madre y que saques notazas. Pero sobre todo que disfrutes muchísimo, cariño —le dijo contra su oído y su hija asintió—. Te quiero, y ahora vete a ese tren antes de que no te deje ir —la pequeña rio suavemente y le limpió una lágrima que cayó involuntariamente por su mejilla.

Lexa y ella se quedaron abrazadas en el andén viendo cómo Luna Elisabeth subía al tren y fue cuando un sollozo se le escapó que su mujer le aseguró que iba a estar bien. Y es que lo sabía perfectamente, pero lo que iba a echar de menos a aquella mini versión de Lexa era inimaginable. Pero por ver aquella sonrisa de ilusión que le salió cuando las saludó a través de la ventanilla, ya acomodada en uno de los vagones, todo valía la pena.

X X X

No podía dejar de sonreír desde la mesa del profesorado, que presidía el Gran Comedor, mientras miraba a los alumnos agrupándose alrededor del taburete donde estaba colocado el sombrero seleccionador. Saludó de forma discreta a la pequeña de ojos verdes que la miraba nerviosa mientras se mordía el labio, queriéndose aferrar a alguien conocido dentro de ese nuevo mundo. Ya le dejó claro que le sería muy fácil hacer amigos, tanto dentro de su casa como en otras, se sabía de memoria la historia de cómo se conocieron su madre y ella. Y, por supuesto, estaba segura de que también había escuchado millones de veces la historia de amor de la Slytherin con la Gryffindor.

Intentaron evitarlo, pero acabaron apostando a qué casa iría la pequeña Luna Elisabeth, y, no era por quedar egocéntrica, pero esa chica sería hija de Clarke y Lexa, pero tenía su cerebro. Así que apostó de más en que sería una Ravenclaw, totalmente convencida, además de que los años que llevaba trabajando como profesora de Historia de la magia en Hogwarts le daba cierta ventaja.

Decidieron que se apellidaría Woods (Clarke era demasiado ñoña), así que aún le quedaba bastante de espera para saber en qué casa entraría su "sobrina Lunel", como ella la llamaba. Lunel era su apodo, la primera que lo usó fue Octavia y a Lexa le encantó y continuó llamándola así, ahora todo el mundo lo usaba e incluso la pequeña se presentaba así ante la gente que conocía. La verdad era que le recordaba mucho a Lexa físicamente (cosa que hacía llorar a Phillip de emoción por el parecido a la madre de su hija y el segundo nombre de la persona a la que más quiso), pero estaba claro que era hija de Clarke en cuanto a su personalidad, porque pasaba mucho mucho tiempo con su madre rubia.

Le guiñó el ojo a la pequeña para que se relajara, pero solo consiguió que empezase a dar saltitos que apenas se percibían mientras entrelazaba sus manos entre sí. Once años viéndola crecer le daba casi un ojo materno con ella y sabía cuáles eran cada uno de sus gestos, eso sí, le dijo que, si no estudiaba y hacía las cosas bien, su asignatura no la aprobaba. Ante todo, era profesional. Ya iban por la "U", así que iba faltando menos para que la llamaran a sentarse en el taburete.

—Luna Elisabeth Woods.

Ay, por Merlín y todos los magos de la Tierra. Admitía que estaba nerviosa, y no por la apuesta, al fin y al cabo lo emocionante era que Lunel estuviese ahí, en Hogwarts, y que iba a poder verla crecer dentro del castillo. Clarke fue la que le pidió que informara semanalmente de cómo iba su hija mientras Lexa se lo prohibió. Lo de que fuera semanalmente. Lexa pidió informe mensual. Quizás les hacía sufrir un poco y ya está. Tendrían que ir acostumbrándose a no estar con ella veinticuatro horas.

A veces pensaba que se le había pegado la maldad característica de Octavia Blake y por un segundo la sonrisa se fue de sus labios. ¿Dónde estaría en esos momentos? Suspiró y volvió a adoptar la sonrisa para que Lunel se relajara mientras avanzaba al taburete y le colocaban el sombrero sobre la cabeza, ya de espaldas a ella.

—¡Ravenclaw!

Mierda, ya estaba llorando.

 _Contrólate, Reyes._

Tuvo que reír suavemente cuando vio a Lunel ir hacia donde estaba ella y tuvo que negarle con la cabeza. El abrazo se lo daría luego.

X X X

Cuando entró al castillo lo hizo empapada. Por desgracia, en todos los sentidos. Vaya primer día de curso. Bajó la capa de la túnica una vez estuvo en el recibidor, notándola caer pesada a su espalda, y ya estaba todo en silencio, llegaba tarde y mucho. Se lamió los labios y comenzó a subir por las escaleras, sabiéndose el camino de memoria. Casi no sentía las piernas, pero había pasado mucho tiempo y se moría de ganas. Qué suerte que no se encontrase con ningún mocoso de primer año, porque le cortaría todo el rollo.

Entró a la clase y se dirigió al despacho de la mujer que le reventó el corazón demasiados años atrás. ¿Cuántos había pasado ya? Casi veinte. Joder. Intentó abrir y vio que estaba cerrada la puerta y apretó la mandíbula y los nudillos antes de sacar la varita y hacer explotar la cerradura. Vio que Raven levantaba la cabeza con los ojos abiertos de par en par desde detrás de su escritorio antes de suavizar el gesto.

—Octavia… —dijo su nombre en un susurro, sabía que no la esperaba. Después vio que fruncía el ceño—. ¿No sabes llamar? —le regañó y ella arregló la puerta antes de cerrar la puerta y sellarla: nadie iba a entrar en ese despacho hasta el día siguiente.

—Sabes que no.

Raven se sentó correctamente en la silla y vio que ya se había colocado la ropa de cama. Se mordió el labio al ver su pierna desnuda cuando se le abrió ligeramente la bata larga de seda que llevaba, ¿llevaría uno de esos camisones cortos? Raven se había convertido en una mujer increíblemente atractiva. Si ya lo estuvo con diecisiete, con treinta y seis ya era indescriptible. El deseo por ella seguía intacto y lo aguantaba todo, cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle, la profesora de Historia dejaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Sabes? Lunel ha entrado en Ravenclaw —comentó con esa sonrisita que ponía, joder—. Supongo que tu apuesta por Slytherin fue una mala opción —se metió con ella, y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula.

Cuatro meses enteros llevaba sin verla y no tenía ganas de ningún juego, a pesar de que Raven parecía que tenía muchas ganas. Se fue acercando al maldito escritorio y apoyó las manos en la superficie, observándola fijamente. Se mordió el labio y ahogó un gruñido, intentando incluso controlarse a ella misma.

—¿Te has tirado al idiota de Gonnie? —preguntó intentando no sonar enfadada.

—Sabes que no se llama así —Raven se rio.

—¿Sí o no?

—¿Estás celosa, Blake?

—No me gusta pensar en ti follando con otra gente, y menos con tíos.

Raven se levantó y quedó a su altura, mirándola desafiante.

—Dijiste que estaba permitido con tus viajes, ¿no? —la retó y se tuvo que morder el labio.

—Solo quiero que folles conmigo —lo dijo en un murmullo, y ni siquiera sabía si la había escuchado bien, pero aquella sonrisa de lado le indicó que sí.

—Nuestra relación no es la normativa, Blake —rodeó el escritorio para acercarse a ella—. Tú y yo somos distintas, dijiste que no estábamos juntas porque esos viajes nos hacían daño, así que estaba permitido estar con otras personas, ¿no? Siempre y cuando vengas puedas follarme.

—Tú y yo somos la una de la otra —dejó claro observando sus ojos marrones fijamente, intentando no bajar la mirada hacia su escote. La maldita bata se había abierto.

—Raven Reyes no es de nadie —la tentó acercándose a su boca, y no iba a caer tan rápido.

Era la mezcla de necesidad por su cuerpo y otra más profunda de necesitar a Raven de una forma más sentimental la que le destrozaba por dentro, porque no, su relación no era la normativa. Estaban juntas, pero no lo estaban. Era extraño y parecía que las únicas que lo entendían eran ellas dos. Su cuerpo le pidió años atrás cosas más fuertes y decidieron intentar estar con su relación en la distancia en cuanto le ofrecieron viajar por el mundo investigando animales mágicos. La cosa falló cuando estuvo un año entero fuera.

Las cartas no se le daban bien, a pesar de que se había empezado a llevar bien con las palabras. Nunca le dijo que la quería, a pesar de que Luna le pidió que lo hiciera, y una vez tuvo que volver por una lesión grave en una de sus piernas. Estuvo tres meses al lado de Raven, disfrutando de su compañía y perdiéndose en ella de forma repetida. Y los otros tres estuvo con Clarke y Lexa, porque Raven tuvo que volver a Hogwarts para el curso.

El estar separada de ella hizo que volviera a su fortaleza antisentimientos, parecía que estaba diseñada para hacer así y el estar alejada de Raven conseguía que su escudo volviera. Raven era la única que la desmontaba en todos los sentidos.

Se cansaron de esa relación y decidieron romper, pero era extraño porque se buscaban siempre que volvía a casa. Y era como si siguieran juntas. Reían, se besaban, hablaban de todo y follaban. Mucho. Después estaban separadas y, en teoría, al no ser parejas, libres. Sentía la sangre arder cada vez que pensaba en los labios de Raven fundiéndose con los de otra persona y recordó que ella quería seguir el camino que la Ravenclaw creó para las dos hacía casi veinte años. Por eso estaba ahí en esos instantes. En el castillo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Raven, observándola directamente a sus ojos.

No respondió con palabras, porque la respuesta era "porque te quiero", y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de decirla por primera vez. Así que decidió responder con la segunda razón por la que había ido al castillo.

Se colocó frente a ella y se mordió el labio mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre la boca de la castaña. No pidió permiso y nada más separó ligeramente los labios, coló dos dedos en su boca, gruñendo por la sensación de su saliva cálida. Raven gimió cuando la presionó contra el escritorio. Observó cómo su mano bajaba por su barbilla y cómo sus dedos brillaban tras salir de su boca y apretó la mandíbula a la vez que rodeaba su cuello con la mano.

Raven inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente, dándole más espacio y dejando que disfrutase con la visión de su cuello. Notó la vibración en su garganta de un nuevo gemido y apretó con más fuerza para marcarla antes de deshacerse de la estúpida bata y observar aquel minúsculo camisón. La profesora recuperó el aliento y se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de que sus bocas colisionaran entre sí, jadeando al mismo tiempo. Mordió el labio inferior de la mujer con fuerza y la miró agitada, agarrando sus caderas.

—¿Así es como recibes a tus alumnos? —preguntó furiosa.

—¿Estás celosa también de ellos? —se burló para hacerla rabiar, cosa que significaba que quería que continuara de aquella forma. Fuerte y duro.

—Date la vuelta —dijo entre dientes.

Raven lo hizo y no pudo evitar observarle el culo que le hacía aquel camisón. Se quitó la túnica para tener más libertad de movimientos y no tardó en apoyar una mano en su hombro para inclinarla sobre la superficie y la otra sobre una de sus nalgas. Apretó los dedos en ella antes de subirle el camisón y darle una dura palmada. No estaba para perder el tiempo. La escuchó jadear y eso tan solo consiguió que tuviese que pegar las caderas a un lado de las suyas, intentando aliviar ese palpitar que llevaba con ella desde antes de aterrizar en el castillo.

Se agachó tras ella y tiró de las braguitas celestes que llevaba, observando fijamente cómo se apretaban contra su intimidad y cómo se manchaban aún más. Se lamió un dedo antes de apartar la prenda y penetrarla sin perder más tiempo. Entrar y salir para poder olerla en él. Dio un golpe en la mesa antes de levantarse y agarrar su pelo para que se pegara a su espalda.

—No has follado con nadie —gruñó, enfadada consigo misma por pensar que Raven lo haría y ella sería la única estúpida que sería una inútil para estar con nadie.

Las dos eran inútiles.

—Solo quiero follar contigo —repitió sus palabras y ella mordió su cuello antes de llegar a su hombro y hacer lo mismo ahí tras su protesta en forma de "mañana tengo que dar clases". Entendido, aquellas marcas quedarían para ellas solas.

—Espero que mañana des las clases de pie —tiró de su pelo con cuidado de no hacerle daño, tan solo el que sintiese esa sumisión que decía que le gustaba, ya que caminaban a la vez—. No vas a poder sentarte —le aseguró, llevándola hasta la puerta del final del despacho e instándola a ir a la cama.

Fue ella la que se sentó en el colchón y dejó a Raven de pie frente a ella. Arañó sus muslos mientras la profesora acariciaba su rostro, una herida que tenía a un lado de la frente. Le sonrió, queriéndole decir con palabras que sabía que le ponía, y la mujer tuvo que morderse el labio.

—Desnúdate, Reyes.

La mujer dio un paso hacia atrás mientras ella colocaba las manos apoyadas tras ella en el colchón, mejorando el ángulo de visión y disfrutó de cómo se quitaba las pocas prendas que le quedaban lentamente del cuerpo. Cogió aire con fuerza cuando descubrió sus pechos, que tenían los pezones erizados y preparados para ella. Sonrió cuando se quitó las bragas y las pegó a su rostro, inundándola de su olor más íntimo, ese que sabía que le encantaba.

Pocas veces había tenido Raven el mando en su relación o había sido más dura o agresiva en el sexo llevando las riendas, pero eso de restregarle la prenda por la cara lo hizo hacía varios años por primera vez y casi tuvo el orgasmo de forma inmediata. Admitía que también estaba tocándola de forma directa.

—Métetelas en la boca.

Raven frunció el ceño y la miró extrañada, pero ella se mantuvo firme para que lo hiciera. Sabía que lo haría si seguía seria.

—¿En serio?

No contestó y ya vio que empezaba a apretarlas en su mano mientras ella se levantaba y comenzaba a desnudarse hasta quedar en ropa interior. Mandó que se arrodillara en la cama y entonces la vio con la prenda interior dentro de su boca. Joder. Lanzó un hechizo para que atara sus muñecas y mantuviese sus brazos alzados antes de colocarse frente a ella y comenzar a dar palmadas en su intimidad, la mayoría suaves, y otras más fuerte.

Le gustó verla con los ojos cerrados e intentando coger aire por la nariz, pues normalmente lo que se hacía era dar bocanadas para recuperar el oxígeno. Sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer y los gemidos ahogados la volvieron loca, sobre todo al penetrarla directamente con dos dedos. Seguro que ni se masturbaba en su ausencia. Y eso no sabía si le ponía más o no, porque imaginársela tocándose a solas en aquella habitación y pensando en ella era muy erótico.

—No podemos estar separadas —habló con voz ronca y mirándola fijamente. Raven abrió los ojos para hacerle saber que estaba atendiendo a sus palabras mientras ella dejaba los dedos en su interior sin moverlos—. Siento haber sido una idiota —la escuchó gemir cuando acarició su clítoris con el pulgar—. Siento no tener nunca claros mis sentimientos y estar nada más oscilando entre una cosa y otra —Raven volvió a enfocarla y le encantaba cuando tenía los ojos cristalinos por el placer—. Siento haber tardado casi veinte años en decírtelo.

Raven empujó con la lengua y se sacó la prenda de la boca.

—¿El qué? —preguntó con la boca seca.

—Que te quiero, que quiero estar contigo y que no nos vamos a volver a separar porque voy a estar trabajando en el castillo.

Al placer se le unió la emoción y algunas lágrimas cayeron de las mejillas de la profesora antes de intentar acercarse a su boca para besarla. Ella terminó de acortar las distancias para besarla, al principio suave, pero acabó siendo muy húmedo e intenso. Raven dijo las palabras mágicas, "fóllame", y no tuvo más remedio que empezar a mover el brazo para dejarla satisfecha mientras escuchaba su nombre repetido una y otra vez por la voz que más le gustaba de todo el mundo.

X X X

Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, esa era la asignatura que impartía Octavia Blake. No podía creerse que realmente estuviera allí, a su lado. Por fin.

Suspiró internamente, no quería que sus alumnos notaran la atracción que sentía por aquella profesora, pero es que no podía remediarlo, seguro que se notaba por todos lados. Habían pasado casi veinte años, pero tras el giro de los acontecimientos se sentía exactamente igual que entonces. Estaba suspirando por ella y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo, y obviamente envió una carta informativa a Lexa al día siguiente de la llegada de la Slytherin. Además de informarle que su hija era digna sobrina suya. Y, como buena tía, tenía que controlarse. Lunel la admiraba demasiado y era por ello por lo que tendría que disimular cada vez que Octavia estaba cerca.

En ese caso iba por los pasillos de vuelta del despacho de Albus Dumbledore y cuando su espalda golpeó de forma brusca contra la pared, miró hacia los lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie observándolas antes de enfocar aquellos ojos verdes. Le fallaron las piernas al reconocer aquella sonrisa engreída y ladina. Merlín, ¿por qué?

—¿Te inundan los recuerdos, Reyes?

Pasó de forma poco suave la mano por su vientre, acariciando de forma grosera su pecho antes de seguir subiendo, y buscó aire cuando los dedos de la morena se ciñeron alrededor de su cuello. Observó los labios de la mujer cuando atrapó el inferior entre sus dientes y dejó que la besara de esa forma tan suya: diciendo lo que solía callar.

Demasiados años esperándola, porque sabía que iba a volver, para no dejar que la besara en aquel pasillo desierto. Sonrió en mitad del beso cuando deslizó la mano de su garganta hacia su nuca antes de unir sus labios de nuevo.

¿Si sufrió? Sí, no iba a negarlo, porque Octavia no dejó de viajar con aquel grupo de investigación, poniendo en peligro su vida una y otra vez. No era raro ver en El Profeta muertes de magos y brujas que buscaban y analizaban los distintos animales fantásticos que existían, muchos de ellos difíciles de tratar, porque ninguno de ellos usaba la magia ni otros métodos para calmarlos o frenarlos: los investigaban en su hábitat natural. Y tenía que ser un trabajo muy bonito, aunque fuera peligroso.

Meses y meses esperando a tenerla de nuevo a su lado, y cuando estaban juntas era completamente mágico, pero siempre tenía que volver a irse. Clarke y Lexa siempre le decían que hablara en serio con Octavia para que se confesara de una vez y ella siempre contestaba que no, que quería que le saliera solo, le costara lo que le costara. Al final le dijo "te quiero" cuando menos lo esperaba y le dijo que se quedaba cuando más la necesitaba.

Ella no había tenido los sueños de estar atada a alguien y tener una familia, tampoco los tenía en la actualidad, pero había días donde se sentía muy sola, por mucho que estuviera en un castillo repleto de magos y brujas. Y la ñoña del grupo era Clarke Griffin, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero muchas noches necesitaba el cuerpo de Octavia junto al suyo en la cama. Desnudo o no. Para qué engañar: preferiblemente desnudo.

—Vamos a tu despacho —le susurró contra la boca.

—Es jueves, toca dormir en el tuyo —contestó Octavia mientras besaba su cuello.

—Pero quiero ir al tuyo, es donde están las esposas —mordió el labio inferior a la morena y sonrió al notarla estremecerse.

—Mierda.

La empujó ligeramente antes de caminar hacia el despacho que quedaba al final de la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, sabiendo que Octavia iría detrás de ella, y se quitó la túnica nada más llegar.

—¿Te está gustando dar clases? —preguntó de forma casual.

—No, voy a hablar con Snape para cambiárselas el año que viene.

—Vas a ganarte un hueco en su corazón —sonrió mientras se sentaba en su silla tras el escritorio—. Siempre ha querido ese puesto.

—Prefiero mil veces estar en las mazmorras.

—Yo te prefiero mil veces a ti.

Octavia frenó su avance, no es que dijera esas cosas normalmente, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que le confirmara una vez más que no tuvo nada con nadie mientras ella no estaba a su lado. Nunca había necesitado más, porque cuando volvía lo tenía todo. Y, aunque la morena pensara que no, ella sabía todo lo que sentía.

Sabía que tenía miedo, a pesar de negarlo, que no quería perderla y que la quería, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, y que su alma era más pura de lo que jamás llegaría a entender.

La profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscura se acercó hasta donde ella la esperaba y le regaló un tierno beso en los labios, acunándole las mejillas en el proceso. Ella agarró el inicio de la túnica que llevaba y tiró hacia abajo para deshacerse de la molesta prenda, y lo mismo con lo demás que cubría de su cintura hacia arriba. Deslizó las manos por los brazos tonificados que habían formado en Octavia tantas peleas y misiones complicadas y al abrir los ojos observó la marca tenebrosa, que aún llevaba en su antebrazo. Pasó la yema de los dedos por la calavera antes de deslizarlas por la serpiente y miró directamente el rostro de la mujer, que le sonreía con orgullo.

Se mordió el labio, porque obviamente ese orgullo no era de haber matado a una veintena de mortífagos (o eso intentaba decirse a sí misma, pero Octavia tenía una mente diferente a la de la gente normal), sino de que sabía que ese punto de oscuridad y de maldad que la caracterizaba le volvía loca.

Se levantó y quedó a la misma altura de la mujer para poder susurrarle contra la boca:

—Lo quiero duro, Blake.

—Será un placer —sintió un escalofrío con esa voz ronca antes de dejar que la subiera sobre su escritorio y recibir con gusto sus labios.

Esa vez sería distinto. Eso sí lo tenía claro. Un "felices para siempre" dentro del lugar donde empezó todo: Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería.

X X X

Había vuelto hacía ya un par de horas del ministerio, desde que era jefa del departamento contra el uso incorrecto de objetos muggles, podía volver a casa mucho antes, y era algo que agradecía. Llevaba un buen rato en el sillón que había en el salón de su casa, junto a la chimenea. Ni sabía cuántas veces había soñado con tener un rincón así, donde poder leer horas y horas cientos de libros sobre miles de temas, el que leía en ese momento en concreto trataba de pociones curativas. No es que le hiciera falta saber sobre aquel tópico, pero siempre venía bien documentarse, como cuando Luna era pequeña y siempre se caía intentando saltar en los árboles que tenían en el jardín. Suspiró con el recuerdo de su hija porque, aunque no estaba tan histérica como Clarke, era muy extraño no tenerla en casa y que su habitación estuviera vacía.

Todavía no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, casi llevaba veinte años al lado de Clarke, más del doble de su vida, y tenían una hija increíble en común. Jamás pensó que todo acabaría siendo tan increíble, pero es que con la rubia a su lado no podía ser de otra manera. Su mujer se había desvivido prácticamente para que ella estuviera feliz en todo momento, y lo mismo hizo en cuanto Lunel llegó al mundo.

Acababa de terminar de leer uno de los capítulos de aquel libro cuando le llegó un ruido desde la puerta principal, y en un par de segundos, Clarke estaba frente a ella, con esa sonrisa tan increíble que tenía y que no perdía aunque estuviese agotada, y con ese uniforme de color gris que no iba a mentir, le quedaba jodidamente bien y le ponía muy cachonda.

—¿Mucho trabajo hoy? —fue lo primero que le dijo cuando su mujer se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

—Nada más que un par de grupos pequeños haciendo magia oscura, pero ha sido más difícil de lo que creíamos en un principio, mira —estiró un poco la parte superior de su uniforme para dejar visible el hombro y se le encogió el estómago al verlo vendado.

—Clarke… —susurró mientras se levantaba para mirarle la herida. Lo pasaba fatal, en serio, fatal, pensando en que podría pasarle algún día algo mientras trabajaba.

—Un _Septumsempra_ que le ha salido mal a uno de esos cabrones —se encogió de hombros y ella cerró los ojos unos segundos, porque recordaba perfectamente qué pasó muchos años atrás con aquel hechizo—. Pero eso no es lo importante. ¿Sabemos algo ya? —el cambio de tema le dejó algo despistada por un segundo, pero el tono de desesperación que podía apreciar en la voz de su mujer la situó de nuevo, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Cariño, solo hace cuatro días que se ha ido, es normal que todavía no sepamos nada —le cogió de la mano, acariciándole los nudillos, y tuvo que sonreír cuando bufó antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá—. Sabes que Raven está pendiente de ella.

—Pues debería decirle que nos escribiera, al menos me gustaría saber en qué casa está, ¿no te causa curiosidad?

—No, porque sé que está en Gryffindor —admitió mientras se acomodaba a su lado, abrazándola de lado.

—Demasiado confianza tienes tú, Woods —se giró hacia ella, con aquella sonrisa de lado que tanto le gustaba, y es que tuvo que besarla, llevando su mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándosela en el proceso.

Suspiró en cuanto sintió a Clarke devolviéndoselo con más intensidad, y acariciando su labio inferior con la lengua, pidiendo permiso, y ella se lo concedió, gimiendo las dos a la vez en cuanto sus lenguas se encontraron. Veinte años besándose así y no se cansaba del sabor de su boca, de sus gemidos, de su respiración agitada y de la forma en que ambas se perdían en el cuerpo de la otra.

Gimió por la sorpresa cuando la rubia tiró de ella para que se colocara a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, y le encantó que llevase sus manos a su trasero, acariciándoselo al mismo tiempo que bajaba con sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello. Por Merlín, es que lo seguía haciendo tan bien…

—Algo bueno tiene que tener que Luna no esté aquí… —lo dijo casi sin aliento, y su mujer alzó la cabeza para poder mirarla mientras hablaba— ¿Cuánto hace que no lo hacemos en este sofá?

—Joder… Maldita Gryffindor —Clarke gruñó antes de estampar su boca contra la suya, y tuvo que agarrarse a su cuello cuando se levantó con ella encima para después colocarla contra el sofá de forma brusca, y con el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo.

Su mujer le quitó el suéter que llevaba puesto (normalmente en el trabajo usaba una túnica, pero le gustaba quitársela cuando estaba en su casa, a ambas les gustaba dejar el trabajo donde tocaba), y a continuación llevó sus manos a sus pechos, provocando que echase la cabeza hacia atrás y que gimiera, es que le encantaba cuando Clarke la tocaba.

—Clarke… —suplicó, porque es que apenas habían empezado, pero ya notaba una humedad insoportable entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué necesitas, preciosa? —se lo susurró junto a su boca mientras se acomodaba completamente sobre su cuerpo.

No le contestó verbalmente, pero cogió una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su entrepierna, por encima del pantalón. La mirada de Clarke, que seguía fija en sus ojos, se oscureció de una forma que a ella le hizo mojarse aún más, y la rubia no perdió tiempo en desabrocharle el pantalón como pudo e introducir su mano directamente por debajo de la ropa interior. Gimió al sentir los dedos de su mano jugando con sus pliegues antes de que se centrase en su clítoris.

—Estás increíblemente mojada, Lex —se estremeció al sentir su aliento cálido y su voz ronca en forma de susurro junto a su oído, y se aferró a su cuello en cuanto Clarke la penetró con dos dedos sin previo aviso.

Su mujer comenzó a elevar el ritmo de las penetraciones sin haber empezado si quiera, y le encantaba cuando se lo hacía de esa forma. Acompañó sus embestidas con movimientos de sus caderas, porque se moría por sentir más, joder, necesitaba correrse ya. Clarke pareció notarlo y aumentó el ritmo de los movimientos que hacía contra su clítoris también, y aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele solos, sin poder evitarlo, y unas cuantas embestidas después, el placer la recorrió completamente, y se dejó caer totalmente relajada y con la respiración desacompasada en el sofá, con el cuerpo de la rubia sobre ella.

—Tienes razón, algo bueno tenía que tener… —susurró contra su cuello, pudo notar su sonrisa mientras hablaba y se le estrujó el corazón en el pecho. Dios, es que la quería como el primer día, como aquellas primeras navidades cuando eran unas adolescentes y se enamoró de ella de una forma que no había creído posible.

Le cogió el rostro entre las manos para besarla profundamente, ahora le tocaba a ella hacer a su mujer sentirse bien. Profundizó el beso nada más comenzarlo y llevó sus manos a su espalda, para poder entrar en contacto con su piel. Le encantó notarla ligeramente sudada, y le mordió el labio, arrancando un gemido de su garganta.

—Levántate, quiero estar encima de ti —se lo pidió tras un beso especialmente húmedo, pero en cuanto Clarke puso sus pies en el suelo tras sonreírle de esa manera tan increíble, la atención de la rubia se desvió porque un ruido llegó desde la puerta principal, concretamente desde la rejilla que tenían ahí instalada para la llegada de cartas vía lechuza.

A su mujer le faltó tiempo para ir corriendo a por lo que fuese que hubiera llegado, seguro que ya ni se acordaba lo que acababan de dejar a medias.

—Clarke, ni te molestes, seguramente sea algo del Ministerio —quiso quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza para que no se desilusionase.

—¿Las cartas del Ministerio las envían desde Hogwarts? —fue su turno para ponerse algo nerviosa en cuanto la oyó decir esas palabras, y a los dos segundos, la rubia volvía con aquel sobre entre sus manos.

—¿Es de Lunel? —quiso asegurarse, porque, aunque no hubiese estado tan nerviosa como Clarke por la llegada de la carta, se emocionaba igual que su mujer, y en cuanto la vio asentir, estiró la mano para que se sentase junto a ella y poder leer juntas las primeras palabras que su hija les escribía desde la escuela.

Fue Clarke la que abrió el sobre y leyó todo el contenido en voz alta mientras ella escuchaba sus palabras atentamente. Un gruñido de fastidio y resignación se escapó de su garganta cuando la rubia leyó eso de que Luna había sido elegida en Ravenclaw, y no en Gryffindor, seguro que Raven estaba que se moría de alegría habiendo ganado la apuesta. Su mujer comenzó a reírse de ella, pero no le importó en absoluto, ni tampoco que su hija no hubiese sido asignada en la misma casa que estuvo ella. Lo único que importaba que es que su pequeña estaba mejor que bien en aquel colegio, y esperaba que su experiencia allí fuese, al menos, tan buena como la suya.

Porque tal vez no empezó con buen pie en el castillo, pero se llevó la mejor historia de su vida de allí: aquella rubia tan increíble que le había demostrado durante todos esos años lo increíble que podía ser ese mundo mágico en el que vivían, que le había mostrado lo que era querer sin condiciones, y que había formado con ella una familia increíble. Hogwarts siempre guardaría un lugar especial en su corazón, porque le había dado su vida entera.

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí ha llegado nuestra historia.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el epílogo? ¿Y el fic completo? ¿Habéis llorado como nosotras?**

 **Queremos agradecer una vez más a todas las personas que han seguido el fic desde el principio, desde que hace más de un año comenzamos a publicar la primera parte, así como todas las que se han ido enganchando por el camino y las que lean más tarde.**

 **Long Live The Reckless And The Brave!**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


End file.
